


The Insidious Effects of Love

by Hyuugamistress94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Angst and Humor, Detectives, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Double Agents, Drama & Romance, F/M, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haku (Naruto) Lives, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Humor, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Minor Character(s), Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzaka Kiba, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Modern Era, Mystery, Nara Shikamaru-centric, NejiTen Month, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru - Freeform, Police, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Slow Romance, Spy - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura, Suspense, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, strong Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 169,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuugamistress94/pseuds/Hyuugamistress94
Summary: It was one big elaborate plan. A plan of deception, betrayal, and death. I never trusted anybody because they are never who they say they are. They know more than what you think they do. Everybody has their own agenda; everybody has their own way to survive. But this was not a part of the plan . . . I wasn't supposed to fall in love.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the circumstances that you will later read about in the story, Hinata does not stutter and isn’t a shy “weak” girl. In this fanfic, her character is still reserve and at times shy, but not overtly so like in the anime because of the things she’s been through in my storyline. Mature content such as cursing and sexual romance will appear in this work.
> 
> Whenever I put numbers (i.e. 123 321) it generally means time has progressed OR a change of setting in my story. I do this instead of using a line break because I like them better. Thanks for reading!! :D

“But sis!” Hanabi groaned into the phone. Hinata balanced her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder as she tried to pick a lock.

  
“Hanabi please,” Hinata whispered as she nearly dropped the bobby pin she had grabbed from her ponytail. “I’m on a bust, can I call you back later?” the hair strands that the bobby pin was holding back fell into her face and tickled her nose. Great.

  
“Wait! Why can’t I go to the movies with Moegi later?” The 16-year-old persisted.

  
“Hanabi it’s a school night.” Hinata murmured while narrowing her eyes at the door. Why wouldn’t this stupid thing open?

  
“You got it yet?” Kiba asked as he moved toward her, gun drawn. He was returning from putting Akamaru in the car after the police dog led them to an abandoned warehouse. They were in a side alley trying to bust into a gang hideout. How cliché.

  
“Are you really on the phone right now?!” Kiba whispered in shock to his partner and longtime friend after noticing her cell phone.

  
“It’s Hanabi,” Hinata said by way of explanation. He knew she always answered her little sister’s calls no matter what.

  
Kiba grabbed the phone from Hinata just as Hanabi began to complain again. Finally, now Hinata could concentrate.

  
“What are you asking for now?” Kiba asked the disgruntled teenager.

  
“Uncle Kiba?” Hanabi asked sounding less upset. “Hinata won’t let me go to the movies!”

  
“Just a movie?” Kiba asked. “Yeah, you can go. Pick up a pizza on your way home too.” He said before hanging up to Hanabi’s tirade of “thank you” and ‘you’re sooo awesome’. “What?” He asked as he turned and found Hinata glaring at him.

  
“It’s a school night.” Hinata told him as he shoved her phone in his pants pocket since Hinata was busy at the door.

  
“Hey, we did much more than go to the movies on our school nights.” Kiba teased his ex-girlfriend. Hinata turned back to the door with a dark blush.  
“Kiba,” She said in a warning tone.

  
“Hey, just kidding.” The handsome man smirked. He then glanced around. “Hinata, we need to get in there now. Shino should be coming with back up, but we need to get in there and stall before they scatter.”

  
Frustrated, Hinata decided the only way to get in was to activate her Byakugan. “Byakugan,” she whispered and suddenly she could see the inner workings of the lock. She then straightened her bobby pin and easily opened the door.

  
“Cover me,” Kiba said as he brushed passed her with his gun out.

 

123 Scene 2: The FBI team in an abandoned office building 321

 

“Dammit!!! We were so close!” An angry Uchiha snapped as he slammed his fist on the door. He entered a room, gun raised and ready to shoot, only to find it empty. But the still burning cigarette butt on the stained coffee table suggested his prey was just here. They needed to take a break since their chakra was basically depleted, but that's why they had guns right? He wasn't going to give up when he was so close!

  
“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled as she entered the room behind him. She was a bit breathless after running down the hallway to follow him. Sasuke turned to her and saw that she was bleeding from a bruise on her cheek. “We need to get out of here now!” she yelled.

  
“What’s happening?” Sasuke asked alarmed before a roll of gunfire could be heard upstairs, “I thought this place was deserted?!” he yelled as Sakura glanced behind her uneasily.

  
“It was a trap, we’re being ambushed and Naruto’s still upstairs trying to chase them off!!”

  
“By himself?” Sasuke asked, “That idiot,” he murmured before he followed the woman out of the room. They made a right and began running down the hallway and up the stairs they came down. They were in a presumed deserted building trying to intercept an important transaction between the Akatsuki gang and The Hidden Sound, two of Konoha’s dangerous criminal organizations.

  
“Did you find anything?” She asked him as she held her gun out ready to shoot at any possible moment.

  
“We were too late.” Sasuke said bitterly as he held his own gun in his hand. They were both low on Chakra, or else they would be using more of their jutsu’s. He turned as he heard a door opening and pressed his back to Sakura’s. “Looks like we have company.” He immediately began shooting as a man opened the door down the hall. He shot him in his leg and the man fell with a cry but more was coming. “Move it Sakura!” He yelled, wondering why the girl hadn’t moved up the stairs yet.

  
“I-Itachi.” She whispered. Sasuke chanced a look behind him and saw the very man he was hunting before them.

  
“Well hello Brother.” Itachi greeted Sasuke.

  
“Sakura close your eyes!!” Sasuke yelled a warning to the girl before he fired another shot down the hallway to deter more gang members from coming.  
“O-ok,” Sakura answered as she kept her gun aimed at Itachi as she closed her eyes.

  
“Switch!” She heard Sasuke yell and switched positions with him, now she was facing the corridor with more gang members emerging while Sasuke’s gun was drawn on Itachi. She let out a tiny sigh of relief, compared to Itachi, a hundred men were the far better option. She began moving down the corridor and shooting to disarm rather than kill, dodging bullets as necessary.

  
Sasuke activated his Sharingan and smirked at Itachi. “You’re not getting away this time.”

 

123 Scene 3: Back to Hinata 321

 

“They are downstairs to the right.” Hinata said after looking at the building with her Byakugan. The Red Tail Gang members were all here with four female captives.

  
“I know,” Kiba said. “I can smell those dirty bastards from all the way up here.” He moved swiftly as he quickly looked around before hurriedly running down the stairs.

  
“FREEZE!!” Kiba yelled as he aimed his gun at the ringleader’s head, surprising the gang members in the basement.

  
“What the fuck?!” he screamed as Hinata emerged, aiming at his partner who had pointed his gun at Kiba.

  
After a moment of silence the leader began to laugh. “You have got to be kidding me?” the red head roared. “Just two cops?!” he laughed and the other gang members began to relax.

  
“Boss,” the man whose gun was aimed at Kiba began. “They are Inuzaka and Hyuga,”

  
“So?!”

  
“They are the best cops-”

  
“Doesn’t matter!! There’s two of them and 15 of us!” the leader grinned.

  
“I don’t know,” Kiba smirked at the man. With his hearing, he could hear Shino and the other units arrive and quickly move through the door upstairs. “You might want to recount.” He said as Shino and his forces entered the downstairs area. The gang members began to draw their weapons as the police force blocked the only exit leading upstairs.

  
“Byakugan!” Hinata yelled as she activated her kekei genkai. “We have you surrounded, drop your weapons!” she ordered after looking through the walls and seeing more police officers just outside the building. If somehow someone were to escape, they would never make it through.

  
“Shit!” The leader quickly moved just as Kiba fired on reflex, shooting another member accidentally. He grabbed a hostage who screamed as he aimed his gun to her head and fired, blowing the girls brains out. Hinata looked on in horror, with her Byakugan activated she saw the bullet pierce through the girls skin, muscle, flesh, and bone before shooting through the back of her head. He moved and grabbed another hostage.

  
“That was a warning shot.” He smirked as he ignored the blood and brain matter drenching his shirt and another hostage crying in his arms. “Now that you know how serious I am, I think you’ll let us all go.”

 

123 Scene 4: FBI 321

 

“I’m going down,” Sakura yelled as she ran further down the hallway after the men who Sasuke was previously shooting at seemed to have vanished.

  
Sasuke didn’t bother to reply as the black tails in his eyes began to swirl at the same time as Itachi’s. He’s been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

  
“Why did you do it?” He asked his older brother who didn’t even carry a weapon on him.

  
“Do what?” the older Uchiha asked innocently. “I did nothing.”

  
“LIAR!” Sasuke screamed before he began firing his gun, his emotions getting the better of him.

  
Itachi dropped to the ground as the bullets flew over him. He quickly kicked out at Sasuke’s knees making Sasuke fall to the ground in pain. Shit, he was always fast. Sasuke remembered as Itachi punched him in the face as he lay on the ground, nearly knocking him out with one blow. Itachi jumped over Sasuke and continued down the hallway.

  
After a few nauseating moments, Sasuke heard, “Dude, the fuck?!” Naruto yelled as he ran toward Sasuke who was spitting out blood as he got up to chase after his brother. Sasuke looked at him and saw that Naruto was bleeding from a wound in his right shoulder. “Where’s Sakura?” Naruto asked immediately noticing the girl was missing.

  
Before Sasuke could answer they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

  
“Shit,” Sasuke cursed as they ran toward Sakura.

 

123 Scene 5: Hinata 321

 

“Let them go!” Hinata ordered, trying desperately not to retch after witnessing the girl’s death from before.

  
“But Hinata,” Kiba began hesitantly as he watched the gang leaders smirk.

  
“Do it!” Hinata ordered. Kiba kept his gun aimed at the leader as the other police officers began to move from blocking the stairway.

  
“Why thank you,” The leader smiled at Hinata as he made his way pass her. His partner grabbed another hostage and moved her, the other members following suit.

  
Kiba angrily grabbed the walkie-talkie at his belt after the last member vanished up the stairs. “Let the criminals go,” he said to the officers outside waiting as Shino moved to the dead girl’s body, he was a police medic. “We need a body bag down here.”

  
“Dammit Hinata, we had them, you should have waited it--” Kiba turned to the girl to see that she had vanished. “Hinata?” he called out confused. “Where the fuck did she go?!” he roared as the other police officers gave him blank stares.

  
With her Byakugan still activated, Hinata had previously noticed a trap door hidden in the wall next to her and was running through a crowded sidewalk after the red head who was the obvious leader and had shot the first hostage. He was with another gang member and they dragged two more female hostages as they shoved civilians out of their way. The other gang members had probably split up to escape quicker. She took aim at the back of the red heads running legs.

  
A civilian screamed in fright as Hinata’s bullet tore through the gang leaders leg and he went down screaming. Hinata could hear a dog barking in the distance. Kiba must have gotten Akamaru and was coming after her now.

  
At the edge of her peripheral vision, she saw the leader’s sidekick throw his hostage down and took off running. Leaving the two girls crying and hugging each other, she left knowing the leader was losing too much blood to escape. His body was going into shock and would never be able to pull a trigger to harm anyone.

  
“Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!” She yelled as she cut off the man in an alleyway littered with trash as the garbage can was overflowing with Chinese take-out and other fast food items. The man cursed as he did what Hinata demanded. “On your knees!” She barked at him and the man glared at her as he fell on his knees. Hinata moved toward him and put him in handcuffs; he didn’t dare struggle with her gun aimed at him. But he was behaving . . . too well, Hinata thought as the back of her neck tingled. Hinata kicked him before she spun around and kicked another member in the stomach as he tried to sneak up on her.

  
Don’t these criminals ever learn? Hinata sighed before she turned back around and smacked the man in handcuffs in the back of his head with the butt of her gun when he tried to crawl away. The man she kicked in the stomach shakily got to his feet and she turned to face him. He was huge and loomed over her. Hinata wondered briefly if she would be forced to use her gentle fist before the man fell to the floor. She blinked as she noticed the last hostage had snuck up and hit the man with a garbage can lid over his head from one of the nearby trashcans.

  
“Good job.” She smiled at the girl who was shaking before fainting.

  
“Hinata!” she looked back after deactivating her Byakugan and noticed Kiba with Akamaru running toward her. She smiled to let him know she was fine and knelt down to check if the man was unconscious from the blow to the head. Out cold.

  
Kiba grabbed the man who was already handcuffed and pushed Hinata out the way as he grabbed the unconscious member as well. Hinata sighed again as she gently picked up the girl who had fainted. Kiba and his tantrums.

  
“What did I tell you about running off?!” Kiba turned and angrily yelled at her as Shino arrived with paramedics, sirens blaring.

  
“Get the job done?” Hinata asked with a small smile.

 

123 Scene 6: FBI 321

 

“No, no, no!” Sasuke yelled as he tried to stop Sakura’s bleeding. She had taken a bullet through her chest and was gasping for air when they finally found her.

  
“Back up,” Naruto screamed into his phone. “Get the fuck here now!!!” he ordered. “We’re at the warehouse down by Wong’s Chinese take-out, Sakura is down, repeat, Sakura is-” he was interrupted as a round of bullets pierced through the wall. Sasuke fell on Sakura, covering her body with his as Naruto’s cell phone went skidding across the room.

  
“Argh, shit!” Naruto cried as he lay on his stomach on the ground covering his head. The trio had barricaded themselves in a tiny storage room as heavy gunfire blasted from outside.

  
“I don’t know how long this is going to hold up.” Sasuke muttered after the gunfire had ceased. He could hear them reloading outside. “I’m out of bullets.”

  
“What happened before, why did you let Sakura go off by herself?” Naruto asked angrily. Sakura could handle a lot, but not two gang organizations by herself!

  
“I didn’t mean to!” Sasuke snapped as he continued to apply pressure to Sakura’s chest wound. “Itachi, I had him!” Sasuke growled, “I nearly fucking had him.”

  
“THIS IS THE FBI,” came a voice from a blow horn. Naruto looked up and through a cracked window, saw a helicopter. “WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, SURRENDER!”

  
“Final-fucking-ly,” He heard Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke looked down at Sakura who seemed to be getting worst.

  
“Dammit Sakura,” Sasuke yelled, “Breathe, breathe!” he tried to hold back his fear, “Naruto, she’s not responding!”

 

123 Scene 7: Hinata 321

 

“Good job my youthful officers,” The Chief of Police, Might Gai, congratulated Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in his office a few moments after their arrests. “And you even managed to get the rest of the gang members.”

  
“Yes but one of the hostages,” Shino began.

  
“Yes, I heard one of them was killed. I’ll notify her family immediately.” Gai said solemnly. “You guys can go, take a break, you deserve it.”  
They left the room and Kiba glanced at a silent Hinata. “You ok?” he asked the girl.

  
“I just need some fresh air!” Hinata yelled before running out of the police station. She made a left and kept running until she was almost to the intersection leading to Wong’s Chinese Takeout, which was coincidentally near the police station. She cut through a side alley and dutifully threw up.  
“Ugh,” she groaned as she wiped her mouth on her navy blue sleeve. She needed to run far enough away so Kiba wouldn’t run after her and none of the other officers could see her vomiting. “The sight of blood still upsets me.” She said out loud as she held her stomach. She wasn’t sure if it was the sight of blood that unsettled her or the plan she was about to initiate. Today would be the first step.

  
She grimaced as her Byakugan took its toll on her. Hinata moved to the side of the alley as she leaned against the cold dirty wall, trying to keep her balance. Ugh, she wished she were as skilled as her cousin; he could have used his Byakugan without passing out. The stink of the trashcan beside her was overpowering, but she didn’t feel like moving as she sat there catching her breath.

  
“Pizza sounds so good right about now.” She murmured with her eyes closed, remembering Hanabi was going to get some after her movie. Hinata sighed almost impatiently; she was waiting for something.

  
Hearing tires screeching, Hinata opened her eyes as she turned her head to see a black car blocking the entrance of the alley way. The car door slammed open, butting into a rusting fence. Dangerous looking men looked to be inside the black car, but they didn’t see her crouched against the garbage, instead they were focused and looking in the direction where Hinata suddenly heard the sound of running feet.

  
“Byakugan!” Hinata suddenly saw everything; a man with long hair was running toward the car as she heard sirens in the distance. She pushed her sight to go further and saw a man in a suit (probably a detective or something) holding a gun in pursuit of the man running to the car. But the detective was running in the wrong direction. This was her cue.

  
She held her gun and fired just as the longhaired man ran past her, shooting him in the side. She watched as he yelled in surprise rather than in pain as he fell to the cobble floor of the alleyway.

  
“Fuck!” the men inside the car screamed, “Let’s get out of here!!!”

  
“No, we must help Lord Orochimaru!” One of the men yelled as he tried to get out of the car. His white hair had to be from genetics rather than from age. He looked too young to have a head full of white hair.

  
Hinata fired her gun at the car and a bullet grazed the cheek of the white haired man as he jumped back into the car to dodge it.  
“Police, freeze!!!” Hinata demanded as she aimed her gun at the car again.

  
“Step on it Sakon!!” A man with orange hair yelled as he held back the white haired man. “It’s no use Kabuto,” he said.  
Kabuto tried to look at who was shooting as the car pulled away but couldn’t see Hinata; the huge trashcan blocked her. Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine as the car sped away.

  
“Bitch!” she heard a hiss before she was slapped across the face and her gun went skidding out of her hand. She had forgotten about the man she had shot earlier and assumed he wouldn’t be a threat.

  
He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back up against the wall as he held her up. Hinata saw that his skin was a pasty, almost gray color, and his eyes looked at her with hatred. Whenever she looked at them, she was reminded of snakes.

  
“I’m going to kill you now.” He said as he held her around her throat against the wall. Hinata eyes squeezed shut as she gasped for air. Her heart rate increased as she tried to kick out with her legs but to no avail. Just when she thought it was over, she used the last bit of her stamina and removed her hands trying to pry the man’s hand from around her neck as he choked her. Not being able to overpower him, she pressed into his hand with her gentle fist.

  
The man cursed as he yelled and jumped back as Hinata fell to the floor and rolled to grab her gun - without thinking, shot the man multiple times.  
She watched as he fell to the floor withering in pain. She moved back over to her spot, using the wall to support herself. She was completely drained.  
“Y-You’re u-under arrest,” She gasped, her gun still pointing at the man just as another person entered the scene.

  
He had long black hair carelessly pulled back in a low ponytail and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. He was tall, and his broad shoulders and biceps showed that he was in good shape. If he wanted to, he could have easily taken her out, she got the sense that he had some relation to the man she had shot. But instead, he merely looked at her before taking two steps back and running in the opposite direction.

 

123

 

“Do you have any idea who you just caught my little lotus flower?!” Gai screamed as Hinata sat with an ice pack to her throat in his office with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru as the dog slept by her feet. Her breathing was labored as she was still trying to catch her breath, but not from the man who had tried to choke her to death earlier.

  
But from the slight smile the mysterious dark haired man had given her before turning and running away from her sight.

  
Hinata snapped out of her reverie as Gai turned on the news. “You caught Orochimaru!” He bellowed as Hinata saw her blurred police picture plastered on every major news station and random reporters calling her a “hero” for capturing the “criminal mastermind” “Lord” Orochimaru. Gai had ordered her face not to be shown on television and her name not to be given for her protection.

  
“Hinata, he’s not even in our jurisdiction.” Kiba shockingly mumbled as he looked over at the girl.

  
“The FBI has been trying to obtain him for 18 years.” Shino informed her as he looked up at the news.

  
“He’s wanted on so many murder charges, kidnapping, rape, assault, you name it, he’s done it.” Gai told her just as the reporters outside began to get louder and unruly.

  
“Hey, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!” she heard Kiba yell as he opened the door to yell at the reporters who was trying to interview Hinata to get lost. Ever since she returned after the ambulance took Orochimaru 30 minutes ago, reporters have been parked up outside and some even managed to get inside the police station.

  
“Come on boy, sic em!” Kiba said and Akamaru ran outside the office growling and barking at reporters as they scattered like roaches.

  
“I have to give a report to the public sooner or later.” Gai said as he sat back down in his chair shocked. “I can’t believe this.” His phone rang and he answered it quickly. He’s been answering phone calls ever since Hinata came back.

  
“How are you faring Hinata?” Shino asked her.

  
Hinata was shivering in her seat, remembering the white haired man’s anger. “I want to go home.”

  
“Wait, are you sure that’s exactly what happened?” Gai asked again, his superiors on the phone line waiting. Hinata told them what happened when she had arrested Orochimaru earlier who was in the hospital receiving treatment for gunshot wounds. For reasons unknown to her, she found herself not telling them about the other man with smoldering eyes and an alluring smile.

  
“Yes, I’ve given you my report of it too.” She lied as she stood up. She couldn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling in her gut. “I want to go home now!” she had to make sure Hanabi was ok.

 

123 Scene 8: FBI 321

 

“Did you see the news?” Sasuke asked Naruto angrily as he waited for him in the lobby room of the hospital. Naruto had just gotten stiches for the stab wound in his shoulder.

  
“Yeah, who is this chick?” Naruto asked in awe. “She must be some bad ass.”

  
Sasuke glared at him. How could some lowly police officer, a woman at that, apprehend one of Konoha’s most wanted criminals? Especially when he, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the FBI’s best special agents, couldn’t?!

  
“We have to go in and question her.” Sasuke said gruffly as he turned away from Naruto. “She may know more than what she’s saying in the report.”

  
Naruto grabbed his shoulder. “Did you already forget about Sakura?” he asked angrily. “She just got out of emergency surgery.”

  
Sasuke paused. “What did the doctors say?” She had been on his mind the entire time.

  
“She’s going to be alright.” Naruto said.

  
“Then let’s go.” Sasuke retorted as he shrugged out of Naruto’s hold and walked out of the hospital. He let out a relieved sigh after he had walked out of the blonde’s sight.

 

123 Scene 9: Hinata 321

 

“The pizza is cold.” Hanabi greeted them as she opened the door for her sister and her uncles when she heard them walking to the door. “And did you hear about what’s going on?”

  
Hinata suddenly hugged her and earned a weird look.

  
“Ew, gross!” Hanabi yelled as she ran away from her sister and into the kitchen where Kiba was heating up a slice of pizza in the microwave. She didn’t bother to ask about the slight bruise on Hinata cheeks; it came with her police work. Besides, Hinata wouldn’t tell her the details anyway.

  
“Tell us,” He smirked at Hanabi. “What’s going on?”

  
“Some woman captured Orochimaru!!!” Hanabi yelled excitedly. “I’m so using her for my current events paper tomorrow!” the girl yelled as she ran to her room.

  
“Should we tell her?” Shino asked.

  
“No, the less information she knows,” Kiba began.

  
“The better.” Hinata finished.

  
“The FBI is going to want to question you.” Kiba told her as he bit into his pizza.

  
“I know,” Hinata said as she sat down in the chair at the dinner table.

  
“Can’t you remember anything else? Did you see the car drivers plate number?” Shino questioned her.

  
“No, it didn’t have one.” Hinata sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
“Lay off her Shino,” Kiba said, “She’s been up and down all day.”

  
“This is really big,” Shino told them. “Orochimaru isn’t your average street thug. He has control of some people in the government and he’s now paring up with Akatsuki, a professional assassin organization. Imagine what those two groups are up to? Your life is in danger now Hinata.”

  
“No it’s not, the reporters don’t know how she looks and her name hasn’t been given.” Kiba butted in. “They don’t know who she is! And the only person who saw her was Orochimaru, and he’s gonna be locked up soon so it doesn’t matter.”

  
Hinata bit her lip as she closed her eyes to think. The man from earlier saw her . . .

  
“I want to know who’s all in these organizations. I want to know what they look like and what they’re capable of.” She said as she glanced at Shino.  
“That’s classified information.” Shino replied.

  
“Information that only the FBI has access to.” Kiba added just as Hinata’s cell phone rang in his pocket. He handed it to her, not noticing the number calling.

  
“Hello?” Hinata asked suspiciously.

  
“Is this Hyuga Hinata?” came a gruff voice.

  
Hinata paused. “Well?” The person on the phone snapped.

  
“Who’s calling?” Hinata asked.

  
“Just tell her who we are Teme!” She heard someone yell.

  
“Shut up Naruto,” she heard before the voice began to talk to her again. “This is special agent Sasuke Uchiha from the FBI. I need to question you regarding the suspect you arrested earlier today.”

  
“Oh,” Hinata said visibly relaxing. She remembered hearing him and Naruto’s name on the news about how they were trying to crack down on the Akatsuki/Hidden Sound organization case. “When am I going to be questioned?”

  
“Now.”

  
“Uh,” Hinata began. It was kind of late.

  
“We’ll be waiting at the police station.” Sasuke said before she heard the dial tone.

  
“Who was that?” Shino asked curiously.

  
“Special agent Sasuke Uchiha from the FBI,” Hinata mocked his voice with a roll of her eyes.

  
“How the hell did he get your number?!” Kiba roared.

 

123 Scene 10: FBI at police headquarters 321

 

“You ordered them to give you her number?” Naruto asked Sasuke in disbelief.

  
“No, I asked Shikamaru to hack into the files to retrieve it.” Sasuke scoffed.

  
“That’s even worst!” Naruto whispered harshly as they stood in the Police Station waiting for Hinata as the Chief of Police gave them looks. He couldn’t believe the Uchiha broke protocol and actually got their Intel to do that in the first place! But then again, anything concerning Itachi made Sasuke act irrational.

  
“We’re here!” A man with dark maroon hair greeted them as he entered with a tall dark haired man and a girl. She must have been Hinata.

  
She’s kinda small. Sasuke thought to himself.

  
She’s kinda hot. Naruto said appreciatively as he looked at the dark haired girl with a petite figure.

  
“This is Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and the one you’ve been waiting for, Hinata Hyuga.” Gai introduced them. “Guys, these are FBI agents Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.”

  
“Uzumaki?” Kiba asked confused. “Wait a second, the President’s son Uzumaki?”

  
“Yeah,” Naruto said sheepishly. “That’s me.”

  
Kiba looked at him with respect. “Nice to know you’re not at some fancy private school but actually in the field helping your country.”

  
“Introductions are over,” Sasuke said, interrupting Kiba and Naruto’s mini bonding session. “Hinata, come with us.”

  
“Can’t you interview her here?” Kiba asked as he glared at Sasuke.

  
“They are going to interview her in my office.” Gai said knowing Kiba could be quite protective of the young woman. Also, he knew Kiba would still be able to hear everything they said from out here, but the agents didn’t need to know that.

  
“I’ll be back soon.” Hinata told them, “There’s not much to say anyways.”

  
“Heeeeey,” they heard a voice call out to them from outside the room coming from the lobby. The door was locked and Hinata eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

  
“Hanabi?” She asked as she ran to the door and opened it. “It’s ok, she’s with me.” She told the officer who was standing guard. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Jeeze Ken, still got that stick up your ass huh?” Hanabi asked the officer as she walked by as he glared at her. “He’s acting like he never met me before, I’m always here to see you!”

  
“Hanabi, what are you doing here?” Hinata asked again as she heard Sasuke give an annoyed sigh behind her.

  
“Who is she?” She heard Sasuke asked pissed off.

  
“Her sister,” Shino answered him.

  
“I can’t believe you guys left me! And Kiba ate all of the pizza!” Hanabi yelled. Usually when Hinata had to return back to work for something, Hanabi would tag along.

  
“This is very important, and you shouldn’t be walking here by yourself so late.” Hinata scolded her. It was almost 10 o’clock.

  
“Well next time you just gotta remember me!” Hanabi sang as she winked.

  
“Ok, time to go.” Hinata said sternly as she turned Hanabi around. “I’ll walk you back home.” She finished while walking out into the police lobby. They didn’t live very far from the police station, but under these circumstances it wasn’t safe for Hanabi.

  
“Are you serious?!” Sasuke yelled as he stormed over. “She walked over, she can walk back.” He grabbed Hinata’s arm roughly. “You need to be interviewed.”

  
“Hey let go of her,” Kiba growled.

  
“What’s going on?” Hanabi asked confused. “Who is this guy, I’ve never seen him around!”

  
“Sasuke, that’s enough!” Naruto yelled and Hinata could faintly here Gai say something as well, but she wasn’t paying attention.

  
All she could focus on was the unmarked black car through the window approaching the police station. It was the same black car from before.

  
“Get down!!!” Hinata yelled as she got out of Sasuke’s hold and fell on top of Hanabi just as the car drove by and a round of gunfire burst through, shattering the windows and piercing the wall.

  
She heard someone scream as they were shot and heard Kiba cursing.

  
“Someone get me a fucking gun!” he yelled.

  
Hinata covered Hanabi as glass pieces fell on her. As quick as it started, it ended, and she heard the screech of tires as the car pulled away.

  
Sasuke was up immediately as he yelled into his phone. “I want men trailing an unmarked black car, looked to be an Audi heading downtown, get on it now! I even want a helicopter spotlight on that bitch, you hear me?!”

  
“I want officers in cars now!!” Kiba roared and police officers scrambled as they got up to chase after the car. Sasuke ran off with Kiba as they tried to catch up with it.

  
Hinata hesitantly got up, “Hanabi are you ok?”

  
“I need a full team of paramedics, we were attacked at the downtown police station,” Naruto yelled into his phone. “What the hell you mean “which police station,” how many police stations do you know that are downtown?!” He asked as he walked away.

  
“Hanabi?” Hinata asked alarmed as she quickly got up and rolled Hanabi over into her arms.

  
“She’s alright, just fainted from shock.” Shino said. He was a police officer medic after all. “And also you just slammed her into the ground.” Head slams weren’t good for a growing child, Shino thought.

  
Hinata let go of the breath she was holding as Shino took Hanabi from her. “Thanks Shino.” He nodded his head and began giving orders to bring in some desk to put the injured on until the ambulance arrived.

  
Hinata shakily got to her feet. That was too close.

  
They almost got her sister.

  
As her fist clenched, Hinata made a promise to herself. “They’re not getting away with this.”

 

123

 

“So let me get this straight,” Sasuke told her as they met for lunch the next day. “You won’t tell us anything until we make you part of our team?”

  
“Yes, this is personal now, they are after me and will kill anybody in their way to get to me.” Hinata said as she looked into Sasuke’s eyes.

  
“Well you did somehow manage to capture Orochimaru,” Sasuke said as he picked up his black coffee and brought it to his lips. “But all I’m going to do is protect you.”

  
“How?” Hinata asked.

  
“We’ll have FBI watch your house and your sister’s school until this is over.” Naruto reassured her.

  
“Still, I want in.” Hinata persisted. She could be stubborn.

  
“Who gives a fuck what you want?” Sasuke snapped as he angrily placed his cup on the table, nearly breaking it. He leaned closer to Hinata and glared at her. “I’m this close to putting you in my Sharingan.”

  
“Sasuke,” Naruto sighed. “Calm down. What do you mean by wanting in?” Naruto asked Hinata, whom Sasuke was intimidating.

  
“I w-want to j-join your team and p-put them all away. I won’t be able to rest knowing that they’re out there still.” Hinata told Naruto regaining her composure.

  
“Look at her,” Sasuke scoffed as he sat back in his chair annoyed. “Such an amateur. You think it’s that easy?”

  
“Well I did capture Orochimaru didn’t I?” Hinata snapped, becoming annoyed with Sasuke’s attitude.

  
“I bet this is a set up. How come I’ve never heard of this girl before?” Sasuke scoffed. “If she’s so good, she should be making a name for herself! I bet she’s working for Itachi!”

  
“Sasuke, shut the fuck up!” Naruto hissed at him, becoming annoyed. He turned to Hinata. “I know how you might feel, I know you want to get revenge for them putting all of your friends and your sister in danger.” Naruto began. “But this not your average thug. Itachi might even be more dangerous than Orochimaru.”

  
“Who’s Itachi?” Hinata asked.

  
“That’s classified.” Sasuke snapped at her. “Now tell us what happened.”

  
“That’s classified.” Hinata snapped back. Naruto was impressed. Sasuke usually intimidated everyone until they did what he asked of them. He could see that she was clearly intimidated, but she was holding out.

  
“You know, we might actually need her.” Naruto began.

  
“What? No we don’t.” Sasuke scoffed.

  
“Did you forget about Sakura again?” Naruto asked annoyed. “She’s not exactly ready to bust anyone anytime soon.”

  
“We don’t need anybody else.”

  
“I do, I need someone human to be around.” Naruto replied. “You’re not exactly good company.”

  
Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto before glaring at Hinata. “Listen, I’m about to do something illegal to you, but after you wake up, you won’t remember any of this.” Sasuke told Hinata as he leaned toward her with his Sharingan.

 

123

 

“Dude, we so fucking need her!” Naruto exclaimed as they drove home.

  
“I can’t believe my sharingan didn’t work on her!” Sasuke slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

  
“I think she has the Byakugan, with some concentration, her eyes were able to see through your genjutsu.” Naruto explained. “This is perfect, we don’t know anybody else who can withstand the sharingan.” Naruto said impressed with the way Sasuke’s head butted into the steering wheel repeatedly. And he somehow managed to drive. What a prodigy!

  
“I don’t care, we don’t need her.” Sasuke snapped.

  
“Sasuke, stop pretending like you’re some asshole.” Naruto laughed. “I know the only reason why you don’t want her to join is because you’re afraid she’ll get hurt like Sakura. I know you’re scared and blaming yourself over what happened. But this girl, she can defend herself against Itachi’s strongest attack!”

  
Sasuke remained silent. The blonde knew him too well, but hey, he’ll never admit it.

  
“And you’re right about one thing, since she’s just a police officer, she’s low on the radar.” Naruto continued. “None of the criminals we go after know about her. They won’t know what hit them if we sent her in undercover because they won’t know what to expect. Tabula Rasa dude: she’s clean, a blank slate, a whole new identity we can create with her to bring Akatsuki and Hidden Sound down. They don’t know her and she’s probably from the Hyuga clan with that eye technique she has, a very important and influential family, you can’t just Google search her name and find out about her. She’s protected. We plant her in, and we can bring down Itachi, she already got Orochimaru.”

  
Sasuke continued to think. “And none of the criminals know how she looks.” Naruto added. “They will never suspect that she’s an undercover cop! Look how small she is! She’ll be underestimated and can gather enough information for us to get them!”

  
“Itachi’s not stupid.” Sasuke finally spoke up. “After Orochimaru is busted, a girl shows up and tries to join? She’ll be dead before we know it.”

  
“We can try,” Naruto said, “Everyday criminals try to join, it won’t be that obvious.” If you were a part of Akatsuki or The Hidden Sound you knew you had street cred, which resulted in many criminals seeking the group out to join.

  
“It’s too risky. And we still need to bring her in for questioning.” Sasuke dismissed Naruto’s argument.

  
“You just want to capture Itachi for yourself!” Naruto yelled at him. “We finally have an advantage over them but you’re too blind and resentful to see that. I know this is close to you and that’s why you were put on this case. Because you have this unrelenting drive to see Itachi behind bars. But don’t let that become your weakness. You’re going to have to see pass your revenge and focus!” Sasuke was becoming irritated with Naruto’s lecture, besides, when the hell did the blonde mature and grew a brain?!

  
“You know,” Sasuke began as he stopped at a red light. He glared at Naruto. “You can’t escape my Sharingan.”

 

123

 

“Serves that bastard right!” Hinata yelled as she angrily dried the dishes at home. Hanabi was at school and thought the gunfire last night was because criminals were crazy, plain and simple. Hinata explained her having to be questioned as part of a FBI procedure to question all of the police officers. Hinata was now on paid leave – the last place she wanted to be.

  
She couldn’t help but smile at the look on Sasuke’s face when she saw through his genjutsu. Just before their meeting, she looked him up and learned that he was a top agent of the FBI and the only thing else she knew was that he was a Sharingan user. She turned to her some old books in her library about clans and researched what she could and discovered that with the sharingan, the user was capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between the user and their opponent.

  
After knowing what to expect, she easily deflected the attack. Of course after Naruto left the little diner carrying out a cursing Sasuke with him, Hinata ran to the bathroom and threw up from the attack. She used too much energy with her Byakugan and even though she saw through the genjutsu, it took its toll on her mind. She was mentally drained. It’s not something she wanted to do again.

  
She straightened up as she currently dried a fork. She was in the major leagues now. If a simple FBI agent had that much power, imagine what the criminals could do? Especially this Itachi guy who everybody was going ape shit over! What was the big deal?

 

123

 

“Look who’s back!” Ino called over her shoulder when Naruto and Sasuke entered to the FBI’s own little hide out for their investigation. “Hey Naruto, there’s ramen waiting for you on your desk.”

  
“This is why we need to keep her,” Naruto laughed as he thanked Ino and jogged over to the steaming bowl of heaven on earth.

  
When Ino first started her internship as Naruto’s assistant she once questioned why Sasuke had no one to work under him.

  
“ _Because he’s an asshole_.” was what Naruto responded with. Wasn’t far the truth.

  
“She might be able to stay if she could spend more time doing her work and less time doing her nails.” Sasuke snapped and Ino stuck her tongue out at him. He walked pass her and walked over to Shikamaru who was leaning on his desk reading a newspaper.

  
“This isn’t looking good.” Shikamaru said. “The public want answers, they want us to get Itachi now.”

  
“Well you’re the intelligence analyst.” Sasuke told him. “How long is it gonna take us?”

  
“Probably another decade or so at this rate.” Shikamaru murmured under his breath and Sasuke continued walking to his office and slammed the door shut.

  
He slapped a pile of papers off his desk, irritated with everything. Stupid Hyuga!!! She probably didn’t even have any good information anyways. She was absolutely useless!

  
“Sasuke, the Deputy is here!” Naruto yelled to him as he was destroying all of his stupid paperwork in anger.

  
He groaned. Great. Just great.

  
“Hey Kakashi sensei.” Sasuke sighed as said man entered his office. Kakashi’s eye seemed to smile as the mask covered the rest of his face.

  
“I see you’re busy with your paperwork.” His old sensei said looking around the room littered with ripped documents and manuscripts.

  
“I know, I messed up and it looks bad, but we’re almost close to busting them.” Sasuke urged.

  
“I know.”

  
“If you’d just give us one more chance--” Sasuke stopped, not expecting him to agree. “What do you mean?”

  
“Naruto told me you guys had an ace in the hole. A new partner to go undercover?”

  
That little snitch! Sasuke thought pissed off. “No way, she’s not even authorized to be in this level of affairs!”

  
“No, but she gets the job done.” Kakashi said, somehow giving Sasuke a pointed look with more than half of his face covered.

  
“Are you saying you want me to bring her aboard?” Sasuke asked disbelieving.

  
“No,” Sasuke relaxed before Kakashi finished with, “I’m ordering you to bring her aboard.”

  
“But Kakashi Sensei!”

  
“You need to wrap this up quickly Sasuke.” Kakashi said. “If you don’t, you could be fired and lose your last chance of getting revenge.”

  
Sasuke remained silent. He then rolled his eyes. “Ok, whatever.”

 

123

 

“Wah-” Hinata began startled as Naruto and Sasuke entered her house after she opened the door.

  
“How’d you find out where I li-” She began.

  
“Shikamaru.” Sasuke answered.

  
“Who’s Shika-”

  
“You’ll meet him soon enough.” Naruto smiled at her.

  
Hinata looked at them confused as she dusted her hands on the lavender apron she wore over herself. She had just finished baking some sugar cookies. It’s not like she had anything else to do!

  
“Wait, does this mean I’m in?” She asked as her confusion turned to realization.

  
Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto grinned at her. “You’re in!” Naruto said enthusiastically before noticing her outfit. “Wait, were you just baking cookies?”

 

123

 

“I need to undergo training?” Hinata asked. She was at the FBI base and had met Shikamaru who was giving her the run down while munching on some of her cookies. She only agreed to come back with them after Kiba let her know he would pick Hanabi up from school if Hinata didn’t make it back in time.

  
“Yes, to even be considered by the Akatsuki Hidden Sound, or AHS for short, you need to be strong.”

  
“I have good aim.” Hinata shrugged, not one to brag.

  
“I’m sure you do.” Sasuke scoffed. Hinata tried to ignore him but it was hard.

  
“I’ve never missed my target. You will read that in my files you hacked from the Police Department. Also, I’ve been training since I could walk in Brazilian jiu jitsu, aikido, judo, kendo, ninjutsu,” She gave Sasuke a pointed look. “And genjutsu.”

  
She heard Naruto whistle as the room became silent.

  
“Well,” Shikamaru began. “You are a Hyuga after all.” They were known for they skills in the martial arts.

  
“Let’s see how good you are.” Sasuke said. He was just as skilled as her except he had more martial arts under his belt.

  
“Shall we go to the “Dojo”?” Naruto grinned as he motioned everybody toward an inner dojo inside their little base where they trained.

  
“Sasuke, we need her so don’t go overboard.” Kakashi sighed. Sasuke smirk. He wasn’t into hitting girls, but teaching them a lesson? He could do that.  
“Begin!” Naruto yelled and before Sasuke could blink Hinata’s hand was aimed at his throat and he barely managed to dodge, as she was relentless with her attacks. He finally managed to get out of her range and panted from having to dodge all of her attacks. Looking up, he noticed her Byakugan wasn’t even activated. Holy Shit.

  
“I think she can handle herself.” Naruto said impressed. He knew if he let the match progress, Sasuke could easily defeat her, but if she could give Sasuke hell if even for a moment she had to be tough.

  
Sasuke glared at Hinata as Ino came over and gave her a high five after offering the girl water. Why would a simple police officer need to be so skilled?  
“Well come on kids, play time is over.” Shikamaru told them. “Choji just messaged me from the computer room. We’ve got a lead.”

  
“What? Already?” Hinata asked shocked. This was just like a movie!

  
“Yeah, let’s go check it out!” Naruto exclaimed.

  
123

 

“So I’m going undercover?” Hinata gasped worriedly. “T-Tonight?!”

  
“Hey, this is the FBI, not your little tea time at the police station.” Sasuke mocked her. “You wanted in, so do you think you’re up for the challenge?”  
“Of course I am.” Hinata told him. “Tell me what to do.”

  
“Ok, now that Sasuke is finished pissing over his territory, let’s begin.” Shikamaru began earning a death glare from the Uchiha. “This information was given to us by the same guy that tipped us about Orochimaru and Itachi being at the warehouse yesterday so it’s pretty reliable.” Shikamaru turned to his desk and grabbed something, handing Hinata a black stud earring. She took it and gave him a confused look.

  
“It looks like an earring but it’s actually a communication device. Apply pressure to it when it’s in your ear and we’ll be able to hear everything you say and we can talk to you through it. Keep in mind that every conversation we have with you is recorded so try not to curse boys.” He gave Sasuke and Naruto a pointed look.

  
“Looks like luck is on our side. I’ve received word that the AHS is having, I guess you can say, interviews, to see who can join their now combined organization.”

  
“What do you mean by interviews?” Naruto asked suspiciously.

  
“Their running short on muscle power. Apparently after it was made known that Orochimaru was apprehended, a lot of the members quit. Too scared I guess.” Shikamaru smirked. “So this is the night to get Hinata in there. We need her to get that job offer.”

  
“When is everything going down?” Sasuke asked.

  
“12 o’clock midnight.” Shikamaru replied. “At the Hidden Leaf Night Club.”

  
“I can get her ready in time.” Ino grinned at Hinata. “I’ll turn her into the sexiest assassin you’ve ever seen!”

  
Everybody looked at the petite girls oversized striped flannel shirt and the washed out jeans she wore with running shoes. Her hair was in her usual style, a simple ponytail, and looked messy at that.

  
“Good luck.” Sasuke grimaced.

 

123 321

 

“What?” Kiba asked over the phone as Ino did Hinata nails. Why her nails needed to be done was beyond her.

  
“I need you to let Hanabi sleepover at your house.”

  
“Why?” Kiba asked, “Don’t get me wrong, I love the little runt but what’s going on?”

  
“Sorry, but that’s classified information.” Hinata laughed and Kiba grinned.

  
“Oh, so look who’s a part of the special agent’s squad!” He exclaimed with a laugh. “Ok, I’ll babysit but don’t make this a habit!”

  
“Thanks Kiba!” Hinata said gratefully. Knowing that Hanabi was safe with Kiba meant she didn’t have to worry. She hung up and found Ino staring at her.

  
“Uh…” Hinata began awkwardly.

  
“Was that your boyfriend?” Ino asked.

  
“No.” Hinata said embarrassed. No way!

  
“Keep it moving Ino.” Sasuke said as he walked by the girls with a cup of coffee on his way to his office. For once he was doing Hinata a favor as Ino grumbled and handed her an outfit.

  
“This should fit you.” She smiled.

 

123 321

 

Hinata found herself casually walking over to the club in a black tank top that showed off every curve she had with a leather jacket over it. She wore form fitting jeans with dark boots. Her hair was down and it reached her waist in a beautiful natural waves.

  
“OMG.” Ino said amazed. “Who knew you had boobs Hinata?” Ino laughed after the girl was dressed. “Is that a blush I see Sasuke?” The intern teased him. “You think she’s hot, don’t cha?”

  
Hinata shook her head, remembering the embarrassing incident.

  
“Hey, can you hear us?” came Sasuke’s gruff voice in her ear. She jumped startled, she needed to get used to that.

  
“Yes.” She said, making sure not to move her mouth too much. She didn’t want anybody to think she was talking to herself. She made her way into the club and looked around the room. If you found the secret door, you entered the secret room where the ‘interviews’ were being constructed.

  
Good thing for her she had Intel on her side and didn’t need to activate her Byakugan. “It should be to the left of you.” Shikamaru’s voice said in her ear.

  
“Make like you’re heading to the bathroom. Step on it, it’s almost 12 o’clock.” Sasuke ordered.

  
Hinata moved swiftly and as she gently touched the wall. She felt a slight bump and knew she had just found a secret door.

  
She was in a secluded area and couldn’t be seen. But there was no knob, no way to actually open the door.

  
“Well are you in yet?” Sasuke asked.

  
“No, there’s no way for me to open it.” Hinata said.

  
“Great. Defeated by a door.” Sasuke said gruffly.

  
Annoyed, Hinata kicked the door and it shot up into the ceiling. As she walked inside it immediately closed. “Got in.” she whispered as she pressed her earring.

  
“Good, there should be a long corridor, follow it and good luck.” Shikamaru said.

  
“You’re going to need it.” Sasuke added.

 

123 321

 

“Welcome all,” Kabuto smirked at the crowd of about 20 criminals. In each of their hands was a piece of paper. “Yep, you’ve heard correctly. The Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound is now hiring.” There was a murmur from the crowd but it soon died down.

  
“But you see,” He began. “We only accept the strongest applicants.” He chuckled. “Actually, make that singular, what I really mean to say is applicant. Only one of you in this room is going to survive tonight and that person will join us. Konan?” he asked a girl with blue hair to come forward. The crowd gave uneasy looks to one another. Hinata gulped, what the hell did she get herself into?

  
“Now that you know the rules, let’s begin shall we?” Konan smirked.

  
“NO way in hell am I doing this!!” A man with gray hair exclaimed. “I’m out of here.”

  
Konan sighed and flung a paper origami kunai into the middle of his forehead. “Now does anybody else have anything to say?” She asked sweetly as the man fell to the floor dead. Nobody spoke up.

  
Hinata began to feel queasy.

  
“Right now we’re inside an underground maze.” Konan informed them. “Whoever reaches the end of this maze first gets to join the organization. The piece of paper you find in your hand, when put together, forms a map. You have to take it from one another by killing that person. The person who successfully assembles the map can reach the end and thus join the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound.”

  
Hinata could have kissed her face. This was too easy. Nothing a little Byakugan couldn’t fix. She could easily find her way through the maze.  
“Begin.” Konan smiled before Kabuto and her vanished from sight.

  
Just as Hinata was thinking it was going to be easy, she had to dodge a bullet and someone behind her was impaled. Oh yeah, now she had to prevent everyone from killing her.

 

123 321

 

“Did we get all of that?” Naruto asked Shikamaru.

  
“Yup, since Hinata was pressing the device we got all of those instructions on tape.” Shikamaru responded.

  
“I say we go in now and bust everything up.” Naruto grinned.

  
“No. I didn’t hear Itachi’s voice. We move if we can get Itachi.” Sasuke told them.

  
“But, will Hinata be able to make it out alive?” Ino asked worriedly.

  
“We’ll soon find out.” Sasuke said grimly.

  
123 321

 

It was an hour in and Hinata was drenched in sweat. There were only six more people to go that she could find. If this didn’t end soon her energy would be drained. She hadn’t killed anyone yet; she merely dodged and let nature take its course. But that took a lot of her stamina. These weren’t your average thugs.

  
She slowly and carefully made her way through the maze. Last time she nearly fell into a trap someone left and got herself killed. She only activated her Byakugan when she absolutely needed to. And now as she faced another dead end, she decided she really needed to.

  
“Byakugan!” Hinata whispered just as she heard a scream. “Looks like there’s just five left.” She grimaced before hearing another scream. She held her churning stomach but ignored it. She jumped up on the wall. For the others it would have been too dark to see anything but for her she saw it all. She was almost to the end.

  
“Well hello.” A voice behind her greeted. Hinata knew a man with black spiky hair and dark eyes was standing behind her. He had a dead person in each of his arms and another at his feet.

  
“Two.” Hinata murmured. It was just the two of them now.

  
“Oh, you’re too good to face me?!” The man screamed enraged. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and ran in the direction to the end of the maze.  
Dammit, why did it have to come to this? She didn’t want to kill this man, even if he was a murderer.

  
“You know what they call me girl?” The man grinned as he ran after Hinata. “They call me the Demon of the Hidden Mist. Too bad I’ve got you in my sight!”

  
“Water Prison!” he yelled and Hinata could sense something foreign race to capture her.

  
“Shit,” she grumbled annoyed. She quickly did a back flip and landed behind the man who was obviously tired. When she looked at him with her Byakugan his chakra was dangerously low. Moving as fast as she could, she hit him with her gentle fist from behind.

  
He instantly doubled over and fell off the wall to the floor, his attack disappearing. Hinata hoped the blow wasn’t enough to kill him but doubt he was strong enough to sustain the other injuries that were inflicted on him from fighting.

  
Cautiously Hinata landed in a small clearing. This had to be the end. Her Byakugan told her so. She heard clapping behind her.

  
“Well done.”

  
She glanced behind her and flinched when she saw Kabuto approach her with Konan. She wanted to press the device to her ear but knew she would look strange if she did. That would cause suspicion and she would definitely be killed.

  
“I’m impressed she made it through the maze without the map.” Konan said.

  
“Yes, the best of the best.” Kabuto smiled at Hinata. She glared at him, was he mocking her?

  
“How did you do it?” Konan asked her suspiciously.

  
“I just stumbled upon here by chance.” Hinata shrugged feigning boredom.

  
“I doubt you went through an entire maze by-” Konan began with her eyes narrowing but Hinata cut her off.

  
“I meant I accidentally stumbled into this stupid Akatsuki Hidden Shit rodeo.” Hinata said with a laugh. “I’ve never even heard of this lame organization.” She smirked at their shocked expressions. “But I’m curious by nature and found myself here. You shouldn’t make the secret door so obvious next time.” She said haughtily, trying to act as an up and coming thug who was cocky about their skills.

  
Konan looked angry but Kabuto laughed. “I like her!” He exclaimed. “What about you Itachi?”

  
Startled, Hinata turned around and found the same dark haired man with the smoldering dark eyes from before looking at her intently. She didn’t even sense him approach her. She cursed in her head when she realized that this man was the infamous Itachi. She knew he recognized her when they made eye contact.

  
She had just blown her cover.

 

* * *

 

 

If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!

 

This is the end of the prologue and the main story can now begin. This story is taken place in Konoha in the Naruto world but with today’s terms (example; FBI, police, president, etc) and some terms from Naruto mixed in.

 

Yes, they all have their abilities, but they also use modern weapons like guns when their chakra is depleted. Also not everybody is familiar with each other’s power; it isn’t used as much since the world has become so modern. The big clans like the Hyuga’s and Uchiha’s abilities aren’t so widespread. This is a mix of AU but mostly Narutoverse.

  
This story is drama, action, suspense, humor, and romance. The story is Hinata centric - **BUT**  I also focus on other pairings with Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, other minor characters, and etc. Please pay attention to every detail! What may be confusing or “odd” at first will be explained later on and you will have an “AHA! That’s why she did this or said that!” Please be patient and let me know when it gets too confusing!

 

Also - Hanabi thinks of Hinata as a mother figure, so naturally she sees Kiba and Shino (brother-like figures of Hinata), as her Uncles (joke on their age since they are older than her). It's an inside joke they share with one another.

 

**Please Review :3**


	2. The Confrontation . . . Or Not

Itachi’s eyes bore into Hinata’s, never once looking away. Hinata felt paralyzed with fear. She should have told somebody about Itachi. But she didn’t know that this man was Itachi! Hinata regretted not telling anybody because now, it would cause Hinata her life.

  
His eyes flickered to look behind Hinata; somehow breaking the hypnotic trance he manages to always put her in.

  
“I don’t trust her.” He told Kabuto and Konan.

  
Hinata fingers gently touched the strap on her thigh where a kunai lay hidden. She was prepared to die fighting.

  
“Oh?” Kabuto asked amused while Konan remained silent.

  
“But,” Hinata’s fingers tightened around the loop of the kunai’s handle as Itachi continued. She paused. “For the time being,” His onyx orbs once again found her lavender ones. “We need her.”

 

123 321

 

“Your name?” Konan asked Hinata. With both Itachi’s and Kabuto’s approval, Konan had taken Hinata through a hidden tunnel and went deeper underground, traveling further and further away from the club.

  
“Hina.” Hinata replied, sticking as close to the truth as possible. If somebody were to call her this name, she would always respond. It was an old family nickname anyways. When she had a family at least.

  
“You got a last name Hina?” Konan asked as they walked through the dark poorly lit tunnel.

  
“Not anymore.” That might as well have been the truth.

  
Konan didn’t ask any further questions as she pressed her hand to the damp earth wall. It immediately shot up, like the trap door in the club, and she entered, not bothering to see if Hinata followed.

  
But follow Hinata did, as she thought over just what the hell was going on. First off, why didn’t Itachi kill her? Unless, Hinata eyes widened as she stared at Konan’s back. Konan was planning on killing her now!

  
No, that was unreasonable. They could have saved time and trouble and kill her back in the maze. She was obviously skilled and they would not have left Konan to deal with Hinata by herself. They wouldn’t dare underestimate her.

  
They stopped as they came to a dead end. A thick metal door lay before them and Konan had to press a code to open it. It opened to reveal stairs and Hinata once again followed Konan.

  
Hinata still didn’t understand. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she used her ears to follow Konan’s footsteps and she continued following her.  
He obviously remembered her. But now that she thought about it, how could she know that for certain? At that thought her shoulders slumped a little.

Wasn’t she memorable?

  
She shook that thought out of her head. First she was upset that she thought he had remembered her, and now she was upset that he obviously hadn’t.

  
But come on, how could he have not remembered? She had remembered him . . .

  
Hinata couldn’t believe herself right now. She should be grateful that he hadn’t remembered! She would have been dead if he had!

  
Konan stopped to open another door and Hinata opened her eyes as they entered a huge house from downstairs. They obviously came from a creepy basement like out of a horror film.

  
They entered a huge room with dark wooden floors and stood in the middle of it. Konan put her hands on her hips and smiled. “Well come on, don’t be shy.” Konan smirked at the empty room.

  
Suddenly six men appeared out of nowhere. “A woman?” A red haired asked bored.

  
“Finally, I was about to choke on all of this testosterone un.” A blonde smirked.

  
“The sexist over there is Sasori.” Konan replied while pointing to the one who had spoken first. “This is Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzo.”  
“This is Hina, she’s a new member.”

  
“She doesn’t look . . . all that impressive.” Kisame said. “I can’t even sense her chakra.”

  
“A girl never reveals her true chakra levels.” Konan smirked before she moved forward, breaking up the circle of men around her. “Be nice.” She looked back at Hinata before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

  
“Do you like art?” Deidara asked as he approached Hinata.

  
“You don’t talk much.” Kisame said thoughtfully.

  
“She’s a woman, of course she talks a lot.” Sasori said as he looked at her.

  
As they came closer, Hinata was blind sighted with the fact that they accepted her so easily. Not one was worried or even concerned that she could possibly be a double agent.

  
She noticed the man with white hair and one whose head was covered with cloth said nothing but silently observed her. Suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed and on reflex, she pulled forward, sweeping the person forward into a judo-sweeping hip throw, slamming the person into the floor with her kunai pressed to their throat. Deidara looked up at her with a grin.

  
“You know what,” Deidara smirked. “I like her, I really do.”

  
“That’s because you’re horny.” Sasori muttered.

  
“Why do you always have to say something un?” Deidara glared at him as Hinata jumped up away from him.

  
Sasori ignored him as he walked away from the room and the two other silent members followed suit.

  
Hinata stared dumbfounded as she strapped her kunai to her thigh once again. What was going on? What was she supposed to do now? Could she leave?

  
“Why are you here?”

  
Hinata spun around and came face to face with Itachi.

  
She felt uneasy around him as his eyes once again captured hers in one of their stare offs. She didn’t know what it was, but he put her on edge. And what was up with the question? Shouldn’t he have asked who she was in oppose to why she was here? As if he knew something was up.  
“What, I don’t get paid?” She asked, trying to maintain her cocky persona.

  
“Follow me Hinata.” He sighed impatiently as he brushed pass her. Hinata’s eyes widened at the sound of her name. He said it with such certainty that it couldn’t have been a simple slip of the tongue. She had no choice but to follow him.

  
She followed him outside of the house and they walked what felt like a mile away from the establishment. With all of the fighting she’s been doing previously, she was tired.

  
Itachi stopped walking as they entered a clearing and didn’t face her. “Who are you working for?”

  
“The Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound.” She replied.

  
Itachi turned to her and he radiated power. “You should tell the truth.”

  
“I don’t know what your-” she began but was silenced when in a split second, Itachi had grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back in pain and Hinata cried out from the throbbing discomfort. It felt as if he could have easily snapped it. She fell to her knees as her arm bent in a strange angle in his hand.

  
“Touch that device in your ear and I will kill you.” He threatened her. Hinata had been reaching for her earring so that Shikamaru could have heard their conversation.

  
“What’s your problem?” Hinata yelled feigning anger when inside she was terrified. How did he know her real name? That didn’t matter, he couldn’t find anything about her. Naruto had told her earlier she was clean.

  
“Don’t make me have to ask twice.” Itachi tightened his hold and Hinata had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t cry out again. “Do I have to go to your home? Maybe your sister Hanabi knows who you’re working for.”

  
Hinata’s eyes widened. “Where is she if you’re not home? With Kiba?”

  
She closed her eyes. “You followed me home that day didn’t you.” She said calmly.

  
He released her and Hinata nearly fell over. She rubbed her right arm trying to soothe the dull pain from Itachi’s grip.

  
That explained the weird feeling that stuck with her that entire day. “I sensed you, but you were so good at concealing yourself.” She said as she stood.  
“But that means you already know who I am and who I’m working for.” She continued as she turned to face Itachi. They were less than an arm length away from one another. She looked up at him. “I should be asking the questions. Why did you let me go?”

  
“Did I?” He asked her. He had a point. He hadn’t really done anything but probably make Kabuto suspicious of her. Also, Itachi could still kill her at any point in time.

  
“Then why did you save me?” She tried a different approach. He paused. “You did save me, if you had told them that I was an undercover cop, I would have been killed.”

  
His calm demeanor. Hinata decided that’s what unnerved her. He was too calm, his movement too precise, his words too calculated. She certainly wasn’t use to being around men with this level of . . . she didn’t know what to call it, composure? But she did know of one man who came close to it. She loved, yet hated him. But Itachi was nothing like him. She didn’t exactly know if that was a good or bad thing.

  
Right now, Itachi was looking into her eyes. What wasn’t confusing, was the fact that he didn’t deny saving her. What was weird was the fact that his eyes were. . .warm. That probably made no sense but she looked into killer’s eyes every day for a living. For a bloodthirsty assassin that Itachi was supposed to be, he didn’t have eyes as a cold-hearted killer should have. They were warm and almost sincere, if an assassin could be sincere.

  
“Don’t let this be in vain.” He said as his eyes turned red. After a while, she began feeling drowsy watching the black tails in his eyes swirl around his iris as a searing pain overcame her senses. “Never return.” Was the last thing she heard Itachi say.

 

123 321

 

Hinata opened her eyes and holy shit did her body ache.

  
“Oh thank God,” Kiba said relieved when he noticed Hinata had awaken. She sat up in the hospital bed she was in. She felt like throwing up.  
“What’s going on?” She asked uncertain. She noted that she was in a hospital gown as Sasuke and Shikamaru entered her room.

  
“Good to see you up.” Shikamaru greeted. “We tracked your ear piece when we didn’t get a response from you after some time.” He explained. “We found you outside of the club lying face down in the dirt.”

  
“Do you remember anything?” Sasuke asked, cutting straight to the chase and ignoring the fact that Kiba was glaring at him.

  
“She just woke up, give her a break.” Kiba growled, deciding he didn’t like this Sasuke kid.

  
“You need to leave, this information is classified.” Sasuke snapped at him.

  
“No need for him to leave,” Hinata murmured as she felt her head, wincing as her right arm ached. “I don’t remember anything.” She didn’t remember much of anything after Konan introduced her to some of the members.

  
Sasuke eyes narrowed. “I wonder if he did something to her.” He thought out loud before turning on his heel and leaving. What did he mean by that?  
“Hinata, you can go home and get some rest until further notice.” Shikamaru sighed. “We’ll be in touch, oh, and Naruto says hi.”

 

123 321

 

“Where are you going?” Hanabi asked her sister that afternoon. “Why weren’t you home yesterday?”

  
Hinata closed her eyes as she bit her lip. She was packing her suitcase and Hanabi was on her bed staring at her intently. “Why can’t I come with you?” She asked.

  
Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Hanabi. “I was assigned an undercover mission.”

  
“Oh wow, really?” Hanabi asked excitedly. “Ok so I’m guessing I can’t ask for details.” She reasoned as she handed her sister one of her shirts that fell to the floor. “But why are you packing?”

  
“It’s part of my cover, I’m supposed to be living by myself. To make it more believable I’ll be living somewhere else for a while. Don’t worry, Kiba will be moving in until I return.” She added to explain Kiba who was downstairs rummaging through their fridge. When had she gotten so good at lying? Hinata chuckled to herself. When had she ever been bad at it?

  
“Oh,” Hanabi said, as long as she herself didn’t have to leave the house she was fine. “How long-”

  
“Please don’t ask any more questions Hanabi.” Hinata said sternly. “I have to leave soon and I don’t know how long I will be away. Don’t go out too much and stay away from the police station.” She said as she zipped up her suitcase.

  
She was leaving because that’s what she should have done in the first place. If Itachi could easily trail her, so could any of the other members.

  
“Don’t call me.” She said gently as she looked at her little sister. Hanabi didn’t look like she was going to cry or put up a fuss, which was unlike her.

“You can’t call me Hanabi. It isn’t safe.”

  
“Ok.” Hanabi said reluctantly as she gave her sister a hug. “Just come back home.”

 

123 321

 

Hinata was now living in a pretty expensive hotel. She had just finished unpacking and was sliding her suitcase under the bed. There was no way she could have afforded this on her salary, but the FBI was paying for it. She had met with the FBI team before she had moved in and told them everything that she remembered.

  
Sasuke seemed to be suspicious of her and it was obvious he didn’t trust that she was telling the truth. But she was. For some odd reason she couldn’t remember—

  
“You’re hard to track.” She gasped as she spun around and was face to face with Konan.

  
How did she get inside—

  
“They don’t knock where you’re from?” She asked, opting to keep a calm façade.

  
“Itachi said he didn’t trust you and disposed of you.” She said as she sat down on Hinata’s bed. “But you seem to remember me.”

  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Hinata asked.

  
“This is the first time his Sharingan seems to have no effect.” Konan smirked. “Looks like you’re definitely a keeper.” Konan smirked seemed to irk Hinata.

  
“Sharingan?” She asked. “He’s a Uchiha?” So Sasuke most likely knew him on a personal level. That explained why he was so paranoid about this case.

  
“Where are you from?” Konan asked giving her a strange look. “That you have never heard of Itachi Uchiha?”

  
“I only listen to money.” Hinata replied.

  
“You’re giving me chills.” Konan laughed. “So cold.”

  
“What do you want? Does the organization need me?” Hinata asked not having to pretend to be annoyed with the blue haired girl.  
“No, I just wanted to see if you remembered anything. If you had, I was ordered to kill you.”

  
Hinata merely raised an eyebrow at Konan. “What are you waiting for?” she smirked but was freaking out inside. Konan could probably kill her with a wave of her hand.

  
“Well, killing you won’t benefit me now. I was supposed to kill you if you wanted to leave the organization. But you don’t seem to want to.”  
“I don’t.” Hinata answered her.

  
“Meeting tonight. Find your way.” Konan left a note on the bed as she stood up looking around the room. “Nice place, money really does talk.” And disappeared in smoke.

  
The first thing Hinata was going to do when she got settled in was trap the hell out of this place with seals and spells. She grabbed the paper Konan had left behind and saw that it was a map with a red dot on it.

  
Because leaving an address was too mainstream.

  
Annoyed, Hinata sank into her bed. Konan had gotten everything wrong. Apparently, Itachi’s sharingan had worked on her. But it made no sense that only a certain extent was forgotten. If he wanted to, he could have wiped her memory clean. Why didn’t he? She didn’t even remember speaking to him after meeting the other members of Akatsuki.

  
She touched her forehead never forgetting the dull ache in her right arm. She had a piercing headache all day and briefly wondered why her arm was-  
She gasped as she began to remember meeting up with Itachi; the pain of him simply twisting her arm seared into her memory.

  
What was going on? What was he planning? Why was he trying to . . . save her? Did he have his own agenda? Did she mess up his plans or was he really trying to . . . protect her even? Her head ached more and she almost cursed. She needed to be more careful.

  
Should she tell Sasuke and the others about this? She should just come clean now before this bites her in the ass later. But that means they would pull her out. They wouldn’t risk Hinata being discovered by the other members. And she would never see the enigmatic Uchiha Itachi again.  
She groaned as she lay down on her bed. Why was Itachi so hard to read?

  
Most importantly, why was she happy he had remembered her?

 

123 Itachi POV 321

 

“Hey pretty boy,” Konan smirked as her hand touched his shoulder. He was meditating in his room but felt her presence long before she had stepped into the house they shared with the rest of the members. She moved away from him as she leaned against his desk, the only thing beside a bed in his room.

  
“You need to brush up on your skills.” She taunted.

  
Itachi eyes remained closed as he listened to the girl before him.

  
Konan sighed. Itachi was never any fun; he always ignored her goading. “Hina, you know the chick from last night? She remembers everything.”

  
Itachi slowly opened his eyes. His curtains were drawn but the little light that found its way through caused him pain. He closed them again.

  
“For some reason, your Sharingan didn’t work on her. Either you didn’t use it, or she’s way stronger than she looks.”

  
“You have yet to explain your presence.” Itachi replied. He had foreseen that his Sharingan wouldn’t have worked.

  
“I don’t know what to tell Kabuto.” Konan confessed. “We are now a combined group,” Konan muttered. “But I don’t trust the Sound members and I came to you first. Should I just dispose of her?”

  
“What did you do?”

  
“I invited her to our meeting of course. Not only did your Sharingan fail to work, but also, she was still willing to be a part of the group. You lied to us Itachi. You said she tried to abscond.”

  
Itachi remained silent. This girl, Hinata, she was ruining everything. Konan was a ruthless assassin and was very cunning. She wasn’t naïve and probably could have told Itachi his plan to his face at this instant.

  
“I’m going to tell Kabuto you used your Sharingan to keep her from defecting.” Konan said as she left the room. Itachi briefly wondered what the woman wanted that she was willing to help him. Unfortunately, he would find out soon enough.

  
But he would deal with Konan later. He returned to dissecting his new problem, which was the woman with the strange eyes.

  
When his sharingan first emerged, he found it odd that her eyes seemed to look straight through the genjutsu at him. It hurt his eyes, the intensity of her stare and it left him with a splitting headache. He had to push his chakra levels up to compensate. But she was still knocked out and as he caught her, he couldn’t help noting how small she was compared to his large frame.

  
So she didn’t heed his warning? No matter, he would just include her in his plans. Maybe even get a chance to mess with his little brother’s head while he was at it.

  
Speaking of Sasuke, she was obviously working with his little FBI team. Why hadn’t she told them about being found out? It was obvious she hadn’t mentioned that he had seen her when she had incarcerated Orochimaru. If she had, their paths would have never crossed again.

  
“Hinata,” He murmured her name, tasting it on his tongue. It was a beautiful name, he would ask her for its meaning before their time together ran out. He would like to ask her what her clan name was as well. He couldn’t find out much about her and that piqued his interest more.

  
Those eyes had captivated him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Each time he saw her, he sought them out. Not only were they beautiful, but also deadly. He didn’t understand what it was about them. They were so . . . cold.

  
She was an oxymoron, a contradiction and thus, mind-boggling. The cocky attitude she expelled didn’t suit her but that only made him more fascinated with her. He wondered who she was.

  
No, it had to be more than that. He wanted to know more about her. If Itachi weren’t careful, she would prove to be detrimental to him. His objective was to use the woman for his own plans, not entertain the thought of her any further. But those eye . . .

  
Why had he save her?

 

123 End Itachi POV 321

 

Hinata had nothing to do but wait until night had fallen to try to find the stupid place. She had her orders to try to uncover what the dangerous group had planned, but she wondered if the criminals would trust her enough to tell her any information. She wouldn’t ask for it either, if she seemed too interested she would raise suspicion. After all, her story was that she was solely in it for the money.

  
She kicked a rock as she continued her walk to the house. She still wore the leather jacket, but this time with a white flannel, black jeans and leather boots.

  
Ino came earlier and said it was imperative that she took her shopping. Apparently, part of the Hina she was trying to personify was supposed to be some kind of sexy assassin. And Hinata, Ino informed her, was not sexy, at least not willingly.

  
“These pants are ridiculously tight.” She murmured annoyed. Like the outline of her ass in these jeans was really necessary. And she couldn’t put her hair in a ponytail. It fell like dark ripples in a waterfall, cascading down her back.

  
Hinata approached the house and wasn’t surprised when the map she held in her hands burned away.

  
“If we can, we’ll track you, just go along with whatever they want.” She heard Shikamaru say in her ear. When she was at the house before, the signal kept getting jammed.

  
“OK.” She responded as she pressed the device in her ear.

  
She entered the house to find it empty save for one person.

  
“Itachi,” she gasped. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but seeing him always caught her off guard. She was a lousy assassin.

  
“We’re partners.” He said as he walked pass her out of the house. “You took your time getting here.” He noted.

  
“Why do I have to be your partner?” She found herself complaining. Now she couldn’t use the ear device.

  
He ignored her as he quickened his pace.

  
“I didn’t take my time, I got lost.” She replied anyways trying to keep up with him. “It’s not like I could have stopped and asked for directions.” He still said nothing. Hinata wasn’t much of a talker, but this silence unnerved her. “Where are we going?”

  
“Can you teleport?” He asked abruptly as he turned to her.

  
“What? No.” She responded a bit alarmed when he closed the distance between them. An accident that happened to her a few years ago fucked up her chakra.

  
He suddenly grabbed her arms and as Hinata began to struggle, he gripped her arms tightly in warning. Hinata silently understood where this was going. “Can’t you just tell me where you’re going and I meet you there?” He gently brought her closer as if he was hugging her, his arms wrapping around her waist as her head lay against his chest.

  
Hinata briefly wondered if he could hear or feel her frantically beating heart as Itachi wondered what kind of shampoo she used for her hair.

  
She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, they were both engulfed in darkness.

  
“W-Where are we?” She whispered as she moved away from Itachi, with some reluctance. She almost felt comforted by his warmth. They were in a dark room, somewhere far up she noted, as she looked out a window and saw the night sky.

  
Itachi merely walked away. How did he know where to go in this darkness?

  
“Why the hell are you in the president’s tower?” Came Naruto’s voice in her ear.

  
Oh, so that’s where she was.

  
Wait what?

  
“What’s going on, why are you there?” She heard Naruto ask hysterically.

  
“Naruto, calm down.” Shikamaru told the blonde.

  
“They’re not going to assassinate my dad right?” Naruto asked alarmed.

  
“Too sloppy.” Sasuke replied. “Very unlike Itachi.”

  
Wait a second. If she was here that means . . .

  
“Itachi, we need to go.” She whispered as she watched him open a cabinet full of files.

  
He ignored her and Hinata was ticked off. She grabbed his shoulder from behind. “We have to go now.”

  
“Why are you so adamant that we leave?” Itachi questioned. He glanced at her hand on his shoulder and Hinata removed it from his person.

  
“Aren’t you afraid we might get caught by the secret service?” Hinata asked. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at her.

  
Silly question. Why would Itachi Uchiha be afraid?

  
“Well I am, I don’t want to stay here.” Hinata said as she looked around. She wanted to use her Byakugan but didn’t want to expose her abilities to Itachi. But she was itching to know. Was he here?

  
“They won’t know we’re here.” Itachi said as he took some files out to read, his sharingan lazily swirling as he read in the dark.

  
“Do you even know who’s a part of the secret service?” Hinata asked exasperated.

  
“Do I need to?” Itachi asked bored while flipping a page in the file he was reading.

  
“You might want to.” Came a voice behind them.

  
Shit shit shit shit shit! Hinata screamed inside her head as she instantly recognized his voice. Why didn’t she sense his approach?!

  
Itachi didn’t seem to look alarmed as he returned the file to the cabinet. That was until he looked up, his expression turning from boredom to slight irritation. “Why does he have the same eyes as you?” he asked Hinata, but she couldn’t answer as she looked on with trepidation.

  
“Hello Hinata-sama.” Neji Hyuga greeted as he recognized his cousin, his Byakugan in full effect. With dread, Hinata watched as he moved in a stance she was all too familiar with as he smirked at them. “You’re in my range.”

* * *

 

Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!

I’m hella excited to bring Neji into my story, I’m sort of obsessed with him if you couldn’t tell by my username. I dropped hints that he would appear, that’s who Hinata was comparing Itachi to earlier in the chapter. 

  
**Please Review!**


	3. Lace and Other Fatal Attractions

Sasuke sighed where he sat in Ino’s chair, his feet propped up on her desk as he watched Naruto hyperventilate. Ino was by Naruto’s desk, trying to calm him down, but her soothing words had no affect on him. Naruto was scared shitless that his father was the target for the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound, but Sasuke knew Itachi too well.

Whatever they were planning, didn’t involve the President, well at least not yet. Whoever Hinata was with at the President’s headquarters wouldn’t kill--

  
Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Annoyed (didn’t they know he was already on a mission?!), he picked up and barked, “What?!”

  
“Neji reported that Uchiha Itachi and someone named Hyuga Hinata has broken into the Presidents headquarters.”

  
“Hello to you too Tenten.” Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes at the tomboy who lacked social manners even more so than him. “Yes, I already kn--”

His eyes grew wide as he realized what she had just said as he scrambled to sit up straight in his seat. “Did you just say Itachi is there?!”

  
He could practically envision the girl’s smirk. “Glad you finally woke up Sasuke. Neji already went to detain them.”

  
“What? Neji?” Sasuke said trying to clear his mind as the others gave him confused looks. Shit, Neji was good. A little too good. “We need Neji to stand down.”

  
“What? Why! They’re criminals!!” Tenten yelled at him. “You’re just upset we get to bust Itachi instead of you!”

  
“No!” Sasuke yelled, even though he doubted they would be able to simply ‘bust’ Itachi. “That girl is working with us, she’s undercover! We can’t have Neji killing her!!”

  
“Aw shit,” Tenten cursed annoyed. “Why didn’t you tell us from before?” her voiced was muffled as she yelled, “Lee I’m going after Neji!” then Sasuke heard her clearly ask in disbelief, “So you just want us to let them go?!”

  
“Yes, we have to know what they’re planning, if you somehow managed to capture Itachi, which I highly doubt you could, that won’t stop their plans!” Sasuke yelled into the phone.

  
“Ok alright!” Tenten yelled back. “I hope Neji didn’t already--” the woman was cut off as Sasuke head her screams just before the phone disconnected.

  
“What’s going on?” Naruto asked as Ino and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

  
“We have to get to the President’s headquarters.” Sasuke said quickly before he stood and began to make a call for back up.

 

123 321

 

Hinata promptly tore ass as she fled pass Itachi deeper into the room but still felt Neji’s rotation cut into her back. Ugh, definitely feeling that in the morning.

  
She fell to the floor knowing that if she didn’t get the fuck out of there she would either be killed or . . . well, killed.

  
“Seems like your partner has fled.” She heard Neji mock her as he took a menacing step toward Hinata. She hesitantly looked back from where she lay on the floor.

  
Seeing her cousin again was bittersweet. She was happy to see a familiar face from her past . . . but him trying to kill her ruined the family reunion.

  
“Get up,” Neji snapped with his Byakugan blazing. “Hinata-sama.” He added. He would not face her cowering on the floor.

  
Hinata got up to face him. “What did I tell you about calling me “sama”?” she asked as they both took their stances, her Byakugan finally activated.

  
Neji decided to respond with a frown at her attire. “Your jeans are indecently tight.” 

  
“If I told you that you couldn’t kill me because I’m undercover, would you be upset?” she asked him instead. Reasoning with him was pointless, but she had to try.

  
“You grew out your hair.” Neji mentioned, as he looked her over.

  
Hinata blinked. “Are you ignoring me?” she asked him. They still stood in their stances. Neji couldn’t move because he was inside Hinata’s range and vice versa. It was a waiting game to see who would attack first.

  
“It suits you.” He went on to say.

  
So he _was_ ignoring her.

  
“Hanabi still talks about you.” Hinata said softly. Neji moved, but only a tiny fraction to the left. Was that a ghost of a smile on his face?

  
“I miss you.” Hinata added just before she attacked.

 

123 321

 

“What’s going on in there?” Sasuke asked an agent as he stood outside the Presidents tower with Naruto. He looked up and wondered just what the hell Itachi was doing.

  
“We don’t know.” The agent murmured as he looked at a computer. “We can’t communicate with anybody from inside. No one is responding.”

  
“My dad,” Naruto added. “Where’s my dad? He’s not answering my calls.”

  
“Secret service moved him as soon as it was known that Itachi was in the building.” The agent replied as he looked up at Naruto. “Don’t worry kid, your dad’s safe.”

  
“Itachi got them.” Sasuke sighed thinking about the unresponsive agents. “Naruto, looks like we have to clean this mess up.” Naruto grinned at him, no longer worried about his father. “You ready?” he asked.

  
“Believe it.” Naruto grinned as his once blue eyes began to turn red.

 

123 321

 

Hinata hid behind a desk but then cursed herself for it. Neji was a fucking Byakugan user. Hiding wasn’t something she could do. But the kick to the jaw Hinata managed to sneak in knocked the Byakugan right off of his face; but only for a moment. She was now bleeding and coughing up a little blood as she felt her chakra points mercilessly close. Her Byakugan began to recede as her chakra finally shut down. The pain she felt had her doubling over again. The fact that she used her Byakugan for so long added to her suffering. Before everything that happened . . . she was almost as good as Neji was now.

  
Feeling his presence, Hinata wiped her mouth, relinquishing the past once more, before standing up and looking Neji in the eye as he stood in the doorway observing her. She should have waited him out; Neji was a master at defense. She shouldn’t have made the first move. He easily deflected and attacked accordingly. He had a few bruises here and there but was way better off than Hinata.

  
“I know you think I enjoy doing this,” Neji began as he slowly approached Hinata who was nursing a bruised arm. “And I do. A little.” She smirked at his words before stumbling and leaning against the wall to hold her up. It pained her to hear that from Neji, but she wasn’t going to lie down and die. “But you know my orders Hinata. I have to kill you.”

  
“I know.” Hinata whispered. “I’m sorry.” She replied.

  
Neji hesitated; a conflicting look graced his usually stoic features for a couple of seconds, before he looked behind him. “Well, look who’s back.” He said as Itachi now stood in the doorway.

  
His sharingan began to glow in the dark room and Neji laughed.

  
“Genjutsu?” he taunted as he turned to face Itachi. He stared him straight in the eyes as he smirked at him, “That’s not going to work on m-” he fumbled. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

  
Neji eyes widened in shock. His eyes then narrowed and looked like he was concentrating as more veins surrounded his eyes. Neji them muttered something intelligible before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

  
“What did you do to Neji?!” Hinata asked, not noticing how Itachi slightly swayed as he approached her. Hinata jumped over the desk and kneeled beside Neji, as she rested his head on her lap. She gently brushed his hair to the side of his face.

  
Itachi gave her a look. “He was going to kill you.”

  
Hinata looked up at him with a glare. “What happened to the rest of the secret service?” She asked when she noticed Neji was still breathing. Barely.

“Disposed of.”

  
“Ok go-” Hinata began before her body shivered and she moved to the side as she coughed up more blood. Shit, jumping over the desk didn’t help matters. But at least she didn’t have to worry about Tenten and Lee now.

  
“Why does he have to kill you?” Itachi asked as he continued approaching her. If they didn’t get out of here now they would be apprehended. He sensed that his brother was nearby.

  
“B-Because I’m a c-criminal n-now.” Hinata said while trying to catch her breath. Even though Itachi knew the truth, she still had a cover to maintain.

  
“There’s something else. Even if you met him on different circumstances, he would have still tried to kill you.” Itachi said. He finally reached her and looked at her expectantly.

  
Hinata looked at her cousin one last time before slowly getting up and allowing herself to be carried in Itachi’s outstretched arms. “Just take me home.” She muttered.

 

123 321

 

“I know we were supposed to let them go anyways,” Naruto began as he looked around the destroyed office. He went over to Neji who was lying unconscious on the floor to check his pulse. Stooping down, he touched the Hyuga’s neck and felt his abnormally hot skin. Like he had a fever or something. Once he noted that Neji was indeed still alive, he glanced back at Sasuke from his crouched position on the floor.

  
“But still, not being able to at least glimpse them leaving kinda bums me out.” Naruto sighed as his red eyes returned to their pretty sky blue color.

  
Sasuke glared out the window and cursed the night sky. When they finally reached the room, they found Neji lying unconscious and a room devoid of Itachi. “We’ll catch him. Soon.”

 

123 321

 

Hinata snuggled deeper into her sheets the next morning. Yes, her body ached, but shit, at least she was alive to feel it. She had honestly thought Neji would have killed her. That she would have died last night.

  
Somehow Itachi’s sharingan worked on Neji. Well, not somehow, because it worked on her before. But it was still impressive. To knock someone out who had mastered the Byakugan. Yup, she now understood why everybody went ape shit over Itachi.

  
Speaking of Itachi, she finally remembered seeing him sway as he walked. Was he hurt? She opened her eyes and stretched before she screamed and toppled out of her bed.

  
“Shut. Up.” Itachi retorted irritated at her.

  
“W-What a-are you d-doing i-in m-my bed?!” Hinata screamed. She was too embarrassed to try to sound upset. She was stripped down to her underwear, which was a black and red lace bra with matching lace bikini styled undies (courtesy of Ino who said she had to be sexy underneath her clothes too).

  
She peeked over the bed, where she tried to hide herself, and noted that the said Uchiha was indeed sprawled and tangled in her sheets. His right arm was thrown over his face, as if he was trying to hide his eyes and nurse a headache.

  
“You’re hurt?” she asked confused. She looked down from his face and saw that he was now wearing a black tank with dark pants. While staring at his biceps, Hinata noted that Itachi didn’t appear to have any serious cuts or bruises. Just a few scratches here and there.

  
“His eyes,” Itachi began as he removed his hand and glared at Hinata. “The veins coming from his eyes, it somehow increased his ability to look through my genjutsu.”

  
Hinata stared at him. Itachi’s face was angular and sharp, hosting one of the most irresistible pair of eyes she ever saw. His onyx eyes seemed to once again ensnare her own and she seemed lost in a trance as she stared into them.

  
Holy shit.

  
Itachi was hot.

  
“So you mean to tell me all you have is a big headache?” she asked him, trying to ignore his eyes as she focused on his forehead. If that was the case, he was even more powerful than she thought.

  
“Healing you didn’t exactly help.”

  
“You stripped me?!” Hinata screeched, making Itachi wince from how loud she became.

  
“I healed you,” Itachi snapped. He had to remove her clothing to heal the deeper gashes Neji caused with his kunai. After doing that, he was too drained to leave and just shrugged off his coat and shoes before falling asleep with the girl before him now.

  
Hinata straightened up as she noticed that Itachi had already seen the goods. “I don’t usually wear this.” She said embarrassed.

  
“I don’t care about your frilly underwear.”

  
Hinata glared at him as she crossed her arms, wondering for a split second why she didn’t simply leave and get dressed. Maybe she liked when he looked at her like that.

  
“Then stop looking at them.” She didn’t know what compelled her to say that. Itachi glanced back up at her eyes from previously staring at her detailed lace crotch. Sexy underwear, Hinata decided, made her do and say strange things. Like what she was doing now.

  
She climbed back into bed with Itachi.

  
“You’re not scared?” he asked her. She was always skittish around him.

  
“You came back for me.” She replied, opting to ignore him as she pulled the sheets over herself and turned away from his piercing warm eyes. No light came from the window and she was still sleepy. It must have been dawn by how dark it was still.

  
“Only because I need you for the time being.” Itachi told her.

  
“Well until then, shut up.”

 

123 Itachi POV Last Night 321

 

After Hinata mumbled some location of were she was staying, she was already loosing consciousness from the amount of blood lost, Itachi quickly teleported.

  
Everything looked blurry to him and the searing ache lodged in his head throbbed each time he moved. He wasn’t used to this feeling, this feeling of pain and the agony that came along with it.

  
It was one thing to see through his genjutsu, but to defend against it by twisting the nature of his genjutsu into his very own attack was what got Itachi so . . . so fucked. It was almost unheard of to be so . . . clever. Next time he saw the man with the strange eyes and long brown hair, he would not hesitate, he would finish the job. Quickly.

  
The only thing that saved Itachi from his brain exploding was the fact that the man, Neji was what Hinata had called him, was obviously inexperienced with creating a genjutsu of his own with his eyes. He was an amateur but boy did he learn fast. Well, he was a part of the Anbu, a secret service group. Not just anybody could join. He shouldn’t have underestimated him.

  
Realizing he had dosed off, Itachi looked at the girl asleep in his arms. Her long midnight blue hair shined from streaks of light the moon offered through the window that was left open. Her hair framed her uncommon features. Hinata’s milky fair complexion showed smooth skin and her long thick lashes Itachi knew hosted soft yet cold lilac colored eyes. Her full pink lips parted lightly as she breathed.

  
It was then Itachi noticed she was still bleeding from her wounds. He looked around and found himself sitting with the girl on her bed. He couldn’t just dump her here with her injuries and leave. He had some knowledge of healing minor injuries; he could easily heal her, even with this piercing headache. He looked at Hinata and noticed that her clothes, which were dirty from being scuffed up by Neji, covered some of her wounds.

  
He began to strip the woman, removing her shirt, pants and the boots she wore, as he healed small gashes on her arms, stomach, back, and legs. This was odd, Itachi noted. For someone who’s intent was to obviously kill, Neji didn’t try that hard. When he had attacked Itachi, he didn’t hesitate to kill him in cold blood. Asshole.

  
Hinata’s wounds made her bleed excessively and that was why she was weak. Each gash on her person was short and precise, as if Neji himself knew what he was doing. There was no way Hinata would have died due to these wounds. She would have been weakened and thus have fainted, but not have died.

  
Either Neji was only trying to make a show of killing Hinata, or he was slowly tearing the woman to shreds with his slow calculated attacks and thus, was a sadist. Either which way, it proved to be a very interesting story. Itachi wondered why Neji was forced to kill the woman beyond his Anbu duties and yet, try to protect her from her fate, and the latter was where did such hatred for the stern, yet soft-spoken woman stem?

  
Too much thinking, Itachi grimaced as his headache pulsed leaving him almost nauseous. His chakra levels were depleted from knocking out every single guard in the President’s Tower, teleporting, and healing Hinata added to his weakened state.

  
Itachi rested a now healed Hinata onto her bed in just her underwear. Shrugging off his Akatsuki cloak, where he wore just a black sleeveless shirt underneath with black pants, and taking off his shoes, he lay beside her. He wasn’t worried she would wake and find him, the woman was out like a light and he only needed a bit of rest. He would be gone before she even knew he was there. He stared out the window, noting that dawn was fast approaching. He would leave before then.

  
Suddenly, Hinata rolled over and her head now lay on his chest as her left leg moved itself over his own. Itachi silently regarded her as Hinata’s small hands gripped his shirt as she held on tightly to Itachi’s side. He turned his face to get a better view of her and the look of turbulent confliction upon Hinata’s face seem to trouble the girl into a restless sleep. As he stared at her differing features, Itachi couldn’t help but wonder about who this girl was and the past she was hiding.

  
She moved again, this time facing the opposite direction, her back facing Itachi’s. Slightly amused, Itachi propped himself up on his left arm and looked at her. Her thick hair lay, spilled against the white sheets and he didn’t hesitate as he picked up a few strands with his right hand, and watched as it fell through the cracks of his fingers. In a fit of dark humor, he wondered if she too, would slip between them.

  
Hinata snuggled deeper into Itachi’s side before her eyes slowly opened, showing two glowing lilac orbs as the moon’s light gave them an evangelical appearance. She stretched before looking around confused. She turned her head and focused her moon light eyes on Itachi, right before screaming and scrambling away from him as she scooted right off the bed.

  
Itachi sighed as he fell on his back, covering his face with his arm. Did she have to scream so loud? “Shut. Up.” he retorted irritated at her.

  
“W-What a-are you d-doing i-in m-my bed?!” Hinata screamed. Again. Itachi fought the urge to sigh.

  
“You’re hurt?” He heard her ask confused.

  
“His eyes,” Itachi began as he removed his hand and glared at Hinata. “The veins coming from his eyes, it somehow increased his ability to look through my genjutsu.”

  
The girl simply stared at him. He felt a tad bit unnerved at how her pale eyes seemed to look over his entire face. She shook her head a little before looking elsewhere.

  
“So you mean to tell me all you have is a big headache?” Hinata asked him.

  
“Healing you didn’t exactly help.” Itachi responded as he looked up at the ceiling.

  
“You _stripped_ me?!” Hinata screeched, making Itachi wince. Didn’t he tell her to shut up?

  
“I _healed_ you,” Itachi snapped. Maybe he should have dumped her and left.

  
“I don’t usually wear this.” Hinata explained after a few moments she straightened up. Itachi glanced back at the girl who was previously cowering behind her bed. He almost raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t even noticed her lack of clothing before…there was so much on his mind.

  
She wore a black bra with a deep plunge and dark red lace. The red lace created a dark swirling pattern all over the fabric and Hinata’s breast looked as if it would spill over.

  
“I don’t care about your frilly underwear.” Itachi responded, feigning disinterest when he was anything but. He was a man after all.

  
As she glared at him, Itachi’s eyes wandered down toward the intricately designed lace underwear she was wearing. The pattern seemed to be of a budding rose, the wines surrounding it laying right in the middle of her--

  
“Then stop looking at them.” Hinata retorted as Itachi glanced back up at her eyes from previously staring at her detailed lace crotch.

  
One minute, she was a frantic mess, the next confident and mature. A mystery indeed.

  
As she climbed back into bed with Itachi, this time he raised his eyebrow.

  
“You’re not scared?” Itachi asked Hinata.

  
“You came back for me.” Was her reply as Hinata went back under the covers on her side of the bed.

  
“Only because I need you for the time being.” Itachi warned her. Nothing would get in his way. He sacrificed too much for anything to dare mess up his plans.

  
“Well until then, shut up.” Hinata murmured, already asleep.

* * *

 

A/N: I know, not exactly hot and steamy but it’s heading in the right direction, no?


	4. Another Chance

_“Hinata-sama,” Neji said softly as he looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor. “You don’t have to do this.” He was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her chakra to reach its max._

  
_“Yes nii-san.” Hinata said as she began collecting chakra at the balls of her fingertips and the veins surrounding her eyes. “I have to.”_

  
_“If you do this, you do realize what will happen?” Neji asked as he slowly took off his black headband, revealing the Hyuga branch seal branded on his forehead._

  
_As Hinata outstretched hands reached for him, Neji continued. “If you do this, I will have to kill you.”_

  
_Hinata paused slightly before activating her Byakugan. “I’m already dead.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up!” a disgruntled Uchiha growled as he tried to wake Hinata up from her nightmare.

  
“Sasuke, be more gentle.” Ino scolded him as Sasuke shook Hinata awake.

  
“Wh-what?” Hinata murmured as she opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke was hovering over her with a glare on his face. She sat up in bed as the sheets fell to her waist and looked around confused at finding Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke in her bedroom. “How did you guys--”

  
“Master key,” Shikamaru answered as he held the hotel card in his hand before sliding it into his right front pocket. “Sorry to be so abrupt but we need you to um, get dressed, and go over what transpired last night.”

  
Hinata looked down and finally realized she was only wearing a bra as the sheets around her waist covered her underwear. Well that explained why Naruto kept looking away from her. Naruto would usually greet her with a sunny smile but he was avoiding her gaze with a dark blush over his features.

  
“O-ok,” Hinata blushed as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself, “I’ll d-do t-that.” She managed to say as everybody filed out of her bedroom.

  
When the door finally closed, Hinata slumped and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Why was she thinking of that? Why would she dream that sad memory? She felt her forehead and pushed the nauseous feeling back down in her throat. Her eyes pulsed from her using her Byakugan so much recently.

  
Of course, it’s because she saw Neji again . . . it’s been what? Five years? That means she’s been five years on the run. Hiding, from an inevitable fate.

Hinata sighed as she rubbed her face. Now after so long, after she was starting to think she was safe, her life was once again tangled with her ex-family and Hanabi’s new life was now at stake. Hinata had no choice but to back out of this FBI mission and tuck her tail in and run. This wouldn’t have happened if she weren’t so sloppy in the first place.

  
What was she thinking? Becoming a cop and using her real name?! It was just stupid, and now she along with Hanabi would pay for it. She wondered briefly if Kiba would still be there for her, would he leave or stay? She also wondered where she could run to, what new identity she would have to create to protect herself and her sister. Forced to hide once again . . .

  
Hinata sighed. Was she just going to run away again? Was this really her fate for the rest of her life?

  
“I need to think this over some more.” Hinata muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She subconsciously looked around. Were they watching her all now? Where was Neji?

  
Hinata shook her head as she looked through her closet for some clothes. She would have to shower later seeing that the impatient Sasuke Uchiha was outside waiting for her report.

  
Speaking of Uchiha’s, where the fuck was Itachi?

 

123 321

 

“Where were you last night?” The blue haired kunoichi asked as Itachi entered the hide out. She was the only one that Itachi could sense there.

  
“And what happened to Hina?” Konan asked another question before continuing to shape a thin white piece of paper in her hands. She was a master at creating origami and it looked like, as she fiddled with the paper indifferently, that it was effortless for her.

  
“She was injured. I healed her.” Itachi responded. Not one used to being questioned, he began to walk to his room but was stopped by Konan who spoke up.

  
“Your chakra levels are extremely low. Resting at Hina’s place evidently was not enough.” Konan grinned at Itachi’s back once she saw him stiffened.

“You should have Kabuto heal you.” she smirked at Itachi before she placed the finished white origami rose in her hair. “He’s in the basement. Hopefully he won’t turn you into a toad or clone you.” With that said, and after replacing her rose on the right side of her head, Konan continued out the door.

  
Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was so annoying. And nosey as fuck.

  
But if Konan assumed his chakra levels to be so low then it most likely was. The fact that he couldn’t even sense Kabuto in the manor spoke volumes.

He wondered who else he was unable to detect.

  
As he headed to the basement, he swore to kill the white haired scientist if he tried to pull anything. He knew Kabuto was fascinated with his eyes and had really sticky fingers. Everything Kabuto touched he wanted and eventually got.

  
Slightly irritated for having to ask for help, he thought he’d get his mind off that fact by thinking things over.

  
He was getting sloppy. Itachi hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep with Hinata before he abruptly woke up, his body screaming at him to run. He had sensed his brother’s chakra signature and had fled, removing his very presence from the girl’s home so Sasuke wouldn’t notice it.

  
But what kept bothering him was why he was doing all of this for Hinata. He didn’t even know her!! She had no connection to his past; everybody who did was dead, save for Sasuke.

  
He paused slightly in his walk.

  
Or did she? Did he know her from before? Was that why he was subconsciously trying to . . . protect her? Hinata Hyuga, for some odd reason, that name was familiar. It was at the tip of his tongue from the very first moment he laid eyes on her in the alleyway.

  
“Come in.” he heard Kabuto say as he approached the basement. Itachi pushed open the door and a cold dead air filtered through from inside the basement, which smelled like dank mold and blood.

  
“Oh, well look at you.” Kabuto chuckled, already sensing Itachi’s low chakra levels. “Need a pick me up?” he joked while holding up a jar of something . . . bubbling.

  
“Remember that we are now a part of the same organization.” Itachi said coldly. “If something was to happen to me, I assure you, your group wouldn’t stand a chance against my forces now that Orochimaru is apprehended.”

  
“Yes, well I am the new leader of the Hidden in the Sound, now that Orochimaru is in custody indeed,” Kabuto smiled as he pushed up his glasses.

“Have it ever occurred to you that I might not have the same agenda as that Snake?”

  
Itachi merely stared at Kabuto. Kabuto looked at him once more and laughed. “Oh, nothing ever escapes your eyes, now does it Uchiha?” Kabuto motioned to a medical bed he kept in the dark room. “Shall we begin?”

 

123 321

 

“What were the files he was reading?” Sasuke asked Hinata as his eyes narrowed at her.

  
“I don’t know!” Hinata yelled. “I keep telling you, Itachi took me to the President head quarters and read something, he never told me what it was! And then, even if he was going to, Neji showed up and attacked us.”

  
“So Neji fought against Itachi?” Shikamaru asked her.

  
“Yes.” Hinata answered him. After Neji had kicked her ass of course.

  
“And after Neji was defeated . . . ?” Shikamaru waited for her to continue.

  
“I guess Itachi sensed Sasuke and Naruto coming and we left.” Hinata continued to say.

  
“No wonder Neji is still alive.” Sasuke said. “Itachi would have finished him if he hadn’t sensed us.”

  
Hinata didn’t think that was the case. He could have killed Neji easily after knocking him out; she was in no condition to stop Itachi from murdering her cousin. But he hadn’t.

  
“Now we have to figure out what files those were.” Naruto thought out loud. “We need you to find out.” He said turning to Hinata.

  
Hinata took a sip of water from where she was leaning against the wall watching everybody in her living room. “How is she going to do that?” Ino asked thoughtfully. “You did say Itachi returned the files after he finished reading them right?” She asked as she turned to look at Hinata.

  
“Yes, he didn’t take them with him.” Hinata said. “It’s not like I can break into his room and read the files he stole because he didn’t steal them in the first place.”

  
“Argh,” Shikamaru sighed as he finished drinking his beer. “This is so troublesome. You’re just gonna have to spy on the organization.”

  
“W-What?!” Hinata sputtered. “How am I going to spy on an assassin organization?!”

  
“That seems near impossible.” Ino agreed.

  
“You’re a Hyuga aren’t you?” Sasuke asked her. He looked Hinata in the eyes. “Aren’t Hyuga’s supposed to be stealthy?” he took a sip of the coffee he was sipping at her coffee table from where he was opposite of Hinata.

“She’s not a Hyuga.” Shikamaru butted in.

  
Naruto blinked, “What do you mean?” He asked Shikamaru.

  
“Sorry,” Shikamaru gave a dry smirk at Hinata, “But Sasuke made me do a background check on you. I had to get permission from the Hyuga’s, but after going through both theirs and our database, you aren’t even a part of their clan. You don’t exist as a Hyuga, you’re just fortunate enough to share the same last name.” Shikamaru shrugged.

  
“But, she looks like a Hyuga.” Naruto replied while looking at Hinata. He briefly worked with Neji and he would never forget those eyes.

  
“Not really, her hair isn’t the same brown color and she’s so small.” Ino laughed. Hyuga’s were practically bred for fighting. They were graceful yet tall and strong, not curvy and petite.

  
“Shikamaru’s right,” Hinata shrugged. “I just have the same last name…distant cousin. My skills aren't on par with a real Hyuga.”

  
“You made us think you were a real Hyuga.” Sasuke said with a glare.

  
Hinata shrugged again, “It’s not like I had time to explain that I’m not with everything going on.”

  
“Also if you read her background,” Shikamaru said with a yawn. “She’s really boring, not exactly a life a Hyuga would live. High school, some college. Became a cop.” Shikamaru listed while fighting another yawn. Hinata gave him a look and he continued speaking. “Also, the Hyuga’s themselves denied her existence. They had no idea who the hell Hinata was.”

  
“Wait,” Hinata said as she straightened up. “You went to the Hyuga’s?”

  
“Yeah, I had to make sure. What was that guys name again? Oh yes, Hia-”

  
“Hiashi Hyuga.” Hinata finished for him.

  
“You know him?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

  
Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Of course.” Hinata responded after looking up at Sasuke. “People keep getting me confused for them so it only makes sense that I looked up who they were. Hiashi Hyuga, he’s the leader isn’t he?”

  
“He sure is,” Shikamaru muttered. “And such a drag too.”

  
“He really does have a stick stuck up his ass.” Naruto added. “I remember him from a meeting at some council thing I went to with my dad.” Hinata had to remind herself that Naruto was the President’s son. “He’s head of the Konoha’s elite military force, the Anbu.”

  
“My dad used to be the head.” Sasuke said grimly. “Anyways,” he continued. “Now that we have established the fact that Hinata Hyuga is not that kind of Hyuga, can we continue?”

  
“Fine,” Ino said with a roll of her eyes as she was the one taking notes. She looked through her notepad. “So far we know that AHS have a plan. A plan, which involves information from the President’s headquarters. And yeah, that’s all we know.”

  
“Are you serious?!?!” Sasuke screamed in a fit of uncharacteristic rage as he flung the empty cup of coffee across the room. Hinata was in the line of fire and instead of dodging, she caught the cup.

  
Annoyed, she fiddled with the handle as everybody stared at her in shock.

  
“Kakashi isn’t going to like this.” Naruto sighed as he continued the discussion when Hinata opted to remain quiet. “We’ve been on this case with Hinata for what, three days now? And that’s all we got?”

  
“Yeah, it’s moving kind of slow.” Shikamaru said as he scratched his head. “I’ll go talk to Choji and see what information he can find for me.” He stood and nodded his head to Hinata. “Thanks for having us over.” He grinned, never mind the fact that they entered without her permission.

 

123 321

 

“What?” Kiba asked shocked a couple of hours after Sasuke’s team had left Hinata’s hotel room.

  
“Hiashi knows everything. I think you’re in danger.” Hinata whispered on her cell phone. Although everyone left a good while ago, she still felt their cramping presence in her spacious hotel room. She was currently rummaging through her closet for clothes to wear. As she talked, she held up some possible prospects as she inspected the clothes.

  
“Hiashi? Your dad Hiashi?” she heard Kiba asked incredulously, making her drop the clothes she finally found on the bed.

  
“Shhhhh!!” Hinata whispered fiercely not wanting Hanabi to overhear Kiba.

  
“Ok, ok, shit man.” Kiba grumbled as he briefly looked into the living room where Hanabi was watching a drama. Seeing that Hanabi was occupied, he continued his conversation where he was in the kitchen. “So you think that just because he’s aware that you are indeed alive, like he always knew you were these past five years, he suddenly knows where Hanabi is?”

  
‘Well when you say it like that,’ Hinata thought feeling foolish. “Well, I’m just warning you! He’s going to be looking for me actively now. It’s been five years, I doubt he will forgive and forget.” She grumbled.

  
“Well this is going to have to wait until after the game.” Kiba told her. “It’s on in like 5 minutes.”

  
“KIBA!!”

  
“Holy shit!” Kiba cursed at Hinata after she yelled into his sensitive ear. “Oh my God! The fuck Hinata?! I’m joking woman! Can’t you take a joke anymore?!” She knew his ears must have been hurting from her screaming.

  
“WELL!” Hinata began to yell but after having Kiba shriek curses once more she tried to calm down. “Well, this isn’t a matter to joke about!” she said crossly as she began heading to the bathroom.

  
“Hinata, we’ve been through this before.” Kiba grumbled as she heard him opening a cabinet in the kitchen and sniffing. She wondered briefly what he was looking for. “This is what? Our 50th time packing up and moving in the entire five years we’ve been hiding? We’ll get through this like how we got through everything else. Together.” Kiba finished.

  
Hinata bit her lip. “Kiba, I’m glad you’re there for me, but-” she heard the man groan on the other line.

  
“You’re seriously out of peanut butter?” he complained.

  
“Kiba!”

  
“Woman!!” Kiba growled, “And I know that tone, you’re trying to get rid of me aren’t you? I told you from the very beginning when _we_  decided to run away. I’ll always be there for you. If you feel like we have to move tomorrow I’ll be ready in a snap.”

  
“Kiba,” Hinata murmured as a lone tear fell down her face. She was so thankful to have him in her life.

  
“Don’t start crying on me.” Kiba ordered Hinata. He never could stand to see her cry. “I’ll let Shino know so he can look into it and I want you to make sure we really have to move before telling Hanabi.”

  
“Ok,” Hinata sniffed. “Thanks again.”

  
“No problem,” Kiba said, but before Hinata could hang up he continued. “Oh, and Hinata,”

  
“Yes?”

  
“You really are out of peanut butter.”

  
“Then go get some!” Hinata yelled at him before hanging up. That damn dog. She smiled to herself. She felt better just hearing his voice.

  
So it’s been decided. She would have to give it her all. She will use this FBI case to get the information she needed before deciding to move or not.

Once she was certain of Hanabi’s safety, only then she could decide if she would continue the case.

  
She was such a bad person.

  
Hinata had just made plans to use Sasuke and the others for herself. She sighed as she finally stepped inside the shower she had promised herself earlier. Karma would catch up with her eventually, but until she had, Hinata would protect Hanabi with her life.

  
She washed her hair with a mild lavender scented shampoo and wished for the days when it was shorter and more manageable. Not one for leisurely baths, once she was finished, Hinata quickly turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging just outside the tub as she dried her body.

  
The cold air pricked her skin and she moved the shower curtain to the side as she stepped out only to find her clothes missing. Annoyed, she must have forgotten to pick back up the clothes she dropped after Kiba’s outburst on the phone, she opened the bathroom door with the towel draping her body.

  
She quickly moved to her closet and stooped down to pick up the forgotten clothes only to flinch as she straightened up.

  
“How do you do that?” She asked wearily as she turned to see Neji leaning against the opposite end on her bedroom wall. He always managed to sneak up on her in the past. His long brown hair now fell to his waist in its usual low ponytail and he wore the standard Anbu uniform. A bird mask was casually strewn around his neck as he observed Hinata with his eyes.

  
He ignored her as he looked around her room briefly. His eyes returned to her and he looked her over. “You’re healed.” His Byakugan was activated and as he stared into her eyes, he changed his answer. “Your eyes never did heal.”

  
Hinata simply stared at him as she ignored the prodigy’s statement. “I’m now aware of your little undercover case.” He informed her. After Neji awoke from unconsciousness, the FBI briefed him. “But to be healed by that Uchiha, just how deep are you in?”

  
“Why are you here?” Hinata ignored his question. “H-How did you find me?”

  
Neji took a menacing step forward as Hinata took a step back.

  
“I can always find you.”

  
“B-But-”

  
“Yes, I know where Hanabi is.” Neji interrupted her. “I’ve always known.”

  
Hinata body went frigid as she stared in disbelief at her cousin. “Then why are you allowing me to stay alive? Why haven’t you come after us yet?”

  
Neji shrugged. “The Hyuga’s have been busy. The elders are having fun with their new found rise to power in Konoha after the Uchiha’s were wiped out.”

  
“That still doesn’t explain-”

  
“Maybe I’ve been stalling your demise.”

  
“Be careful nii-san.” Hinata warned him. He took a great risk coming here. With the Hyuga clan always watching . . . he must be careful of what he said.

  
“I have a message for you.” Neji said after a moment.

  
“Neji,” Hinata began as she closed her eyes. He couldn’t keep . . . protecting her like this. “I accept my fate. Just do it!” She yelled at him angrily.

  
“Even if I told you there was a possibility that you could rejoin the clan?” he said softly.

  
“Rejoin? How can I ever go back when they don’t even claim my existence?” Hinata whispered skeptical.

  
“As the leader.”

  
Hinata paused. “Neji-”

  
“I can’t stay any longer. But, I think . . . this can be fixed.” Neji murmured the last part as he glanced outside. “I believe our answer lies within the Uchiha’s decimation.” He said thoughtfully.

  
“Neji,” Hinata sighed. “It’s over, like I told you all those years ago. I’m already dead.”

  
“And yet,” Neji began before making the necessary hand signs. “ _You’re still breathing_.” Hinata heard him say before disappearing into thin air.

  
If what Neji said was true, there was more to it than rejoining the Hyuga clan. It meant she could finally rest from being hunted from her own clan. It meant Hanabi could return safely and grow up in a stable environment. It meant she would get another chance . . .

  
It would also mean a lot of sacrifices.

 

123 321

 

“I’m surprised my brother didn’t set your room up with bugs.” Itachi said later on that night.

  
“He did.” Hinata said. Of course the paranoid Uchiha set the bugs to record what was going on in her hotel room. And Sasuke was Itachi’s brother? Now that truly did explain Sasuke’s obsession, Itachi wasn’t simply a clan member; he was his blood.

  
“Where are they?” Itachi asked as he looked at Hinata, ensnaring her eyes with his own. He was still talking about the tape recording bugs Sasuke set up all over her room.

  
“Still in the room. I put a seal over it so that he hears my neighbors room instead of mines.” Never mind the fact that she had to spy on her neighbor to ascertain he wasn’t some weirdo.

  
Itachi nodded his head as Hinata gave him a strange look. “How did you get in?” After she had sealed the bugs, Hinata had sealed and trapped the room. That was after Konan left her room after her first, and hopefully last, visit. Now that she thought of it, how the hell did Neji get in?

  
“You will need to do better to keep me out.”

  
Hinata made a face at his slightly cocky attitude. “Why are we here?” she asked him.

  
“I must speak with you.” Itachi said as he continued looking at her from where he sat on his bed.

  
“But why here?” Hinata looked over Itachi’s room and couldn’t say she was surprised with only finding a bed and desk inside.

  
“This room is completely sealed. No one will be able to disturb or overhear us.”

  
Hinata stared at him. “I never got the memo, but why are you Konoha’s most wanted?”

  
Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at her. “I murdered my clan.”

  
_“I believe our answer lies within the Uchiha’s decimation.”_ Hinata heard Neji’s voice echo in her head.

  
She took a deep breath before asking her next question. “When did this occur?”

  
Itachi paused for a few moments. “Five years ago.”

  
Hinata’s whole body froze. That’s the exact time she ran away . . . was it a coincidence?

  
“Now that I’ve answered your questions, you will answer mines.”

  
Hinata crossed her arms and waited.

  
“You have your own agenda. You’re not teaming up with my brother to apprehend me.” But she thought he was going to ask a question? He sounded too sure to be asking.

  
“I started out wanting to.” Hinata answered honestly. “Because I feared that capturing Orochimaru meant his “friends” would try to come after me, thus threatening my sister’s life. I wanted to get rid of the threat.”

  
“Why didn’t you just let the FBI put you in witness protection?”

  
“Because that would mean being sheltered and supervised. If someone was to snoop into my life . . .” Hinata paused as she thought of the Hyuga clan.

  
“You’re a Hyuga.”

  
“No, I just have the same name as them.” Hinata denied.

  
“Hiashi Hyuga had two daughters.” Itachi began as he got up from his bed. Hinata inched back as Itachi came a couple of steps in front of her. “The heiress, Hinata Hyuga, and the younger one, Hanabi Hyuga.”

  
Hinata eyes widened. She thought all of that information was hidden? She thought the Hyuga’s had gotten rid of it so no one would ever figure it out! Not even Shikamaru found anything! “H-How did-”

  
She paused as she looked up into Itachi’s alluring obsidian eyes.

  
Itachi raised an eyebrow again. Hinata touched her forehead confused for a second.

  
Oh no, it was happening again, she realized after remembering Neji’s reference to her eyes.

  
_“Your eyes never did heal.”_

  
“Hinata?” Itachi questioned as everything became blurry to her.

  
She could have sworn she heard Itachi call her name once more before she fainted.

 

123 321

 

“You said you wanted to speak with me?” Sasuke asked Shikamaru as he walked into his office annoyed. He wanted to keep monitoring the case seeing that Hinata was going to the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound hide out tonight.

  
“Yes.” Shikamaru said as he motioned for Sasuke to close the door. “Remember how boring Hinata files were?”

  
“Yeah, what about them?” Sasuke asked as he closed the door hurriedly and sat down in front of Shikamaru’s desk.

  
“They were a bit _too_ clean. Especially for someone with her skill in fighting . . . I had Choji run a more . . . _thorough_ check.” Shikamaru smirked.

“Meaning it was illegal seeing that we had to hack into the Hyuga’s other database, one that they went through a lot of trouble hiding.”

  
Sasuke sat up a bit straighter in his seat. “What did you find?” he asked before scoffing. “Don’t tell me she knits too?”

  
Shikamaru chuckled as he moved a file closer to Sasuke on his desk. “It’s a bit more interesting than that.”

  
Sasuke reached for the files. “How interesting?”

  
“Can you recall what happened five years ago?”

 

* * *

Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so! 

 


	5. The Beginning of the End Part I

“Ugh,” Hinata groaned when she awoke in her bed. She touched her forehead before rubbing her eyes as she sat up. The throbbing she felt behind her eyes reminded her why she needed to limit her Byakugan usage. But the slight swelling she felt at the back of her head was new.

  
“Four hours.”

  
Startled, Hinata glanced up to notice Itachi casually sitting in a chair next to her bed. He must have moved one of her chairs from out the living room.

  
“Excuse me?” Hinata asked.

  
“You fainted. Then slept for fours hours.” Itachi repeated. He leaned forward as his elbows rested on his knees and studied her.

  
Hinata closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. She flinched as she touched the sore spot on her head slightly peeved as she remembered what occurred before her fainting spell. “You didn’t catch me,” She accused Itachi as she felt the bump that formed from her head hitting the floor.

  
Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. “Was I supposed to?”

  
“It would have been nice.” She muttered as Itachi gave her a pointed look. Assassins weren’t nice.

  
Hinata looked at Itachi and wasn’t surprised to find his eyes patiently waiting for hers. She stared into them and not for the first time, almost became lost in their depth. “Are you ready to continue our conversation?” He asked her, breaking her reverie as he leaned back in the chair. Hinata glanced out her window and saw that it was still dark outside.

  
“It wasn’t much of a conversation.” Hinata began. “You seem to know a lot about me.” She clutched the sheets as she threw it off her body. “While I know little of you.” She muttered the last part and couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Itachi, who held a smirk.

  
“How do you know who I am?” Hinata asked as she stood up from her bed. She crossed her arms and glared at Itachi, going for a menacing look.  
He stood up and Hinata was forced to look up into his eyes, diminishing the scary effect her glare was supposed to have. She just had to be so short.

  
“That’s not important.” Itachi said.

  
Hinata stared at him incredulously. “You just happen to know who I am? I really doubt that!!”

  
“Tell me your past.” Itachi told her.

  
Hinata looked up into his eyes again. “I . . . can’t.” Not yet. Not ever. “Why don’t you tell me yours?” whatever secrets he had, held the answers to getting her life back.

  
Itachi eyes narrowed at her. “No.” She would ruin his plans if he did.

  
“What?” Hinata asked sarcastically. “You don’t trust me?”

  
“Of course I do.”

  
Hinata stared at him. “A-Are you serious?” She asked. Itachi blinked at her.

  
“No I’m not.” He said. “I apologize, I haven’t used sarcasm in a while.”

  
Hinata’s lips twitched. She couldn’t help herself and laughed, a real honest laugh. Itachi continued to look at her as she finally calmed down.

  
“Did you just,” Hinata shook her head before continuing. “You just made a joke.”

  
“You’re very observant.” Itachi replied. Hinata smiled.

  
“Ok, relax with your new found talent.” Hinata replied with a roll of her eyes at the Uchiha’s sarcasm. “Since we’re not getting anywhere with our history, how about you tell me the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound plans?” Hinata asked. “You know I’m trying to bust you guys but you’re not trying to stop me.” Hinata moved away from Itachi and walked toward her window. “So you have a different plan from them.” That meant he had a plan B.

  
Itachi slowly followed her and was in awe of her eyes shining in the moonlight. He stayed silent as she stared out the window as the gentle breeze combed through her hair.

  
Lavender, he thought, as he smelled her scent. That alluring scent she always had was lavender.

  
“I obviously need your help, and it wouldn’t hurt if I helped you.” Hinata said as she turned to face Itachi. She hadn’t notice him behind her and nearly collided into his chest. They were so close to one another, she could smell him, it was a strange scent . . . or a familiar one . . . her body screamed at her to run but she stood her ground.

  
Itachi looked down at Hinata and their eyes danced from the sobering connection.

  
“Only if you promise to stay out of my way.”

  
Hinata smiled. “I can’t promise that.” She said. She couldn’t figure out what was going on. Something about Itachi tonight was . . .

Itachi hands moved from his side to gently touch a strand of hair, pulling her even closer to him.

  
. . . intriguing.

  
“Tell Sasuke we will strike at the luncheon.” He said as his eyes bled red. “And make good on your promise.” He threatened before he disappeared.

“Luncheon?” Hinata wondered as her cheeks flushed red. She was so close to him . . .

  
She then realized something. “I didn’t promise anything!!” She yelled out loud.

 

123 321

 

Sasuke eyes narrowed at Shikamaru. “What about it?” He answered the genius’s question with one of his own. It was late at night and he wanted to make sure he heard Shikamaru and wasn’t making anything up due to fatigue.

  
“Well,” Shikamaru sighed when Sasuke didn’t get the hint; to him it was obvious. “The Uchiha Massacre made headlines for 7 months continuously.” Shikamaru said bluntly, ignoring Sasuke’s discomfort. “It was the only thing talked about five years ago.”

  
“What’s your point Nara?” Sasuke spat out annoyed.

  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke didn’t even pretend to read the files he handed him earlier. “I believe the Hyuga’s used the massacre to cover up something that went down inside their clan.”

  
“Such as?” Sasuke prodded.

  
“The death of their two heiress for starters.” Shikamaru said as he took the files from Sasuke and flipped to a page.

  
“The Hyuga’s have no heiresses.” Sasuke said. At least he didn’t think they did. “Hiashi Hyuga does not have any children.”

  
“From both Choji and I awesome hacking skills, we learned that exactly five years ago, the same time as the massacre, Hiashi two girls died.”

Shikamaru stated as he waved the files in front of Sasuke’s face. Honestly, he wasted his precious time typing all of this shit for nothing seeing that Sasuke ignored the papers. Shikamaru dropped the files on the desk and sighed. And they wondered why he was always grumpy. Troublesome people, the whole lot of them.

  
“We didn’t find out how they died, just knew that they did. No other information was provided, even their names were too well hidden to find.” Shikamaru finished.

  
“That’s impossible, the death of someone from such an influential clan would have been noted. I know the Uchiha’s death was a lot to handle, but it would have been known that two heiresses died!” Sasuke said. “It had to be on some major news stations.”

  
“On the contrary.” Shikamaru smirked. “It was on none. And knowing how secretive the Hyuga’s are, come on, they even have their own database! I’m honestly not surprised that the births and the deaths were so quickly, and expertly, hidden. Hiashi probably was embarrassed to have no male heirs.”  
Sasuke sat back in his chair to chew things over. He then gave the man before him a look. “Don’t tell me you think Hinat-”

  
“Yes I do.” Shikamaru interrupted him.

  
“But you just said she wasn’t even a Hyuga! The Hyuga’s themselves aren’t claiming her!”

  
“And that’s the mystery.” Shikamaru said. “Why aren’t they claiming her? What happened in that clan?”

  
Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples. “Wait, it can’t be Hinata, you said his daughters died!”

  
“That’s obviously a lie Sasuke.” Shikamaru sighed again. Looks like he needed to break things down. “I’m guessing whatever happened in the clan led to Hinata needing to run and she took her little sister with her. First off, it’s embarrassing for a clan to admit their heiresses ran away.”

  
“I doubt it’s that simple.” Sasuke said. “You can’t just run away from a clan as powerful as the Hyuga’s.”

  
“Exactly.” Shikamaru smirked, happy that Sasuke was now starting to get it. “Whatever happened that made them run was most likely something way bigger than bad parenting and thus, is why the Hyuga’s aren’t even acknowledging their birthright. The Hyuga’s are covering up something that might even knock them down from their prestigious status, and the fact that Hinata willingly lied about being a Hyuga hints that she’s hiding from them. It now makes sense why she was so against being put on witness protection. We would have probably found this out much sooner if she were constantly being watched. Also, when we talked about Hiashi Hyuga she even looked scared. She’s not simply hiding; she’s still running away from them. As if they are hunting her.”

  
“And,” Shikamaru continued as he noticed Sasuke thinking things over, “You couldn’t have honestly bought the whole, “I’m not really a Hyuga” thing did you? Despite the hair, Hinata looks exactly like a Hyuga, she possesses the Byakugan, a fricking Keke gen kai! You can’t just learn that, it has to be inherited. Her skills in fighting is unparalleled to basic cop training, she had to learn from masters in the field. And her sister is the spitting image of a standard Hyuga! And the biggest clue of all, Neji knew her! He wasn’t briefed yet as to who Hinata was and yet he was able to identify her in the President Tower! She is obviously a part of the clan!”

  
“OK shut up!!” Sasuke replied irritated at the fact that he didn’t notice it earlier himself. All he was thinking about was busting Itachi. “Why should we care?” he asked as he rubbed his face tiredly. So what if the Hyuga clan was having family issues? “What does any of this have to do with the Uchiha’s? What does this even have to do with the case?”

  
“Like you said, it’s odd that the supposed deaths of the heiress wouldn’t have been noted. It’s odd that it all happened the very night of the Massacre. It all occurred too coincidentally, to be coincidental!”

  
“Are you trying to say,” Sasuke began as he finally sat up in his seat from his slouched indifferent position. “That you think the Hyuga’s had something to do with my clan’s murder?”

  
“Yes.” Shikamaru said as he powered on his mac laptop that he pulled out of his top drawer. “And Hinata Hyuga is definitely a suspect.”

 

123 321

 

“Hiashi-sama.” Neji greeted the Head of the Hyuga’s as he teleported into Hiashi’s study after being summoned.

  
“Have you heard about Hinata?” Was Hiashi’s reply.

  
“Yes Hiashi-sama.” Neji replied.

  
“A low-level cop,” he scoffed. “She was always a disgrace. She has sullied the Hyuga name enough.”

  
Neji remained silent as he stared at the ground. He was in a crouching position with his head bowed respectfully to Hiashi.

  
“Remember your duties?” He barked at Neji.

  
“Yes Hiashi-sama.” Neji said as he looked up with an impassive mask.

  
“This is for the betterment of the clan.” Hiashi insisted. “What must you do?”

  
“Kill her.” Neji found it hard to swallow.

  
“Kill _them_.” Hiashi corrected. “It’s too late for Hanabi.” He tsked. “She had so much potential.” He sighed regrettably.

  
“I thought--”

  
“That was your first mistake.” Hiashi cut Neji off with a snarl. He roughly grabbed Neji by his hair and held his face to his. “You do not exist to think. You exist to kill and obey my every command.” He released him as Hiashi shoved Neji away from himself.

  
Neji returned to his crouched bowed position and Hiashi smirked at his obvious submission before turning his back on him. “My apologies Hiashi-sama.” Neji responded as if nothing happened. “I will do as you say.”

  
“Good. You are dismissed.”

  
“Thank you Hiashi-sama.”

  
He teleported out into the main lobby. Neji continued walking until he was in the branch family section. He ignored his other family members as he headed to his room. Once there he opened and close the door softly. He continued walking until he was staring out the window at the moon, at the only source of light in this darkness.

  
Neji missed his cousins, Hinata and Hanabi.

  
He let loose the deep breath he was holding as he closed his eyes.

  
A sigh escaped his lips. “Hurry Hinata-sama.” He whispered softly.

 

123 321

 

“I miss Hinata.” Hanabi sighed as she was forced to eat pizza again for dinner. Kiba glanced at her from playing a game on his phone while balancing a slice of pizza on his shoulder so he could eat and play at the same time.

  
“I thought you liked pizza!” Kiba retorted, “Aw shit,” he cursed under his breath as the pizza fell from his shoulder to the floor and he sighed as Akamaru gobbled it up greedily. He stopped playing the game and placed his phone on the table giving the teenager in front of him his attention.

  
“I do, but eating it every night makes you hate it.” Hanabi sulked as she tore piece of her pepperoni pizza and fed it to Akamaru who made sure to lick her fingers appreciatively.

  
Kiba blanched, “I’m trying to keep him in shape!” He complained and Akamaru gave him a look.

  
“When is Hinata coming home?” She asked.

  
“Who knows?” Kiba shrugged. “Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?”

  
“Kiba,” Hanabi groaned. “Stop treating me like a kid!”

“So . . . you don’t want any ice cream?”

  
“No! Tell me what’s going on! I’m not stupid.”

  
“Well fine, me and Akamaru will get some ice cream by ourse-”

  
“Father is after us again isn’t he?” Hanabi asked calmly. “I don’t know the specifics,” she said softly as Kiba stiffened when he looked at the girl. “But I am aware that my own father wants me dead.”

  
“Oh he doesn’t want you dead,” Kiba began before he frowned. “Yeah, he really does want you dead.”

  
“Because we ran away?”

  
“Because you _escaped_.” Kiba corrected her. “Your life would have been hell if you stayed.”

  
“I don’t remember it being that bad.” Hanabi muttered. Kiba remained silent and Akamaru trotted out to the living room, deeming the conversation unimportant.

  
“It would . . . hurt Hinata,” Kiba began softly. “If she heard you saying that.”

  
Hanabi stared down at her cold pizza. “Can you tell me what happened?”

  
Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He picked back up his phone and continued to play his game.

  
Hanabi stood and walked away, heading to her room, but was stopped by Kiba’s last comment.

  
“I remember you smelling of blood. Everyday.”

 

123 321

 

“Impossible!” Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru. “Do you know what this means if what you’re saying is true?” he growled as he swatted aside the papers on the desk. Shikamaru was as calm as the pages gently floating toward the floor. He expected this response from Sasuke.

  
“It means Hinata is an accomplice to the Uchiha Massacre.” Shikamaru said grimly. “Along with the rest of the Hyuga clan.”

  
“That’s a death sentence.” Sasuke told him. “Are you sure that whatever is going on with the Hyuga’s runs into this?”

  
“I have a hunch.” Shikamaru said. He liked Hinata, but his hunches were never wrong.

  
Sasuke took a deep breath before he got out his chair and scooped up the papers on the floor. If what Shikamaru was saying was true . . . all his resentment he felt toward Itachi, part of it would have to shift toward the Hyuga’s. “Let’s look through this one more time.”

 

123 321

 

“What the hell are you doing at FBI head quarters?!” Naruto yelled in Hinata’s ear device.

  
“Itachi, why are we here?” Hinata asked curiously. At least now they didn’t have to worry about being attacked. Now that Anbu was briefed on her mission they would be left alone.

  
“We were interrupted before.” He replied as he made a left in the hallway they had appeared in.

  
“Where is he going now?” Ino asked. “He’s passing the data room-”

  
“And into the Director’s.” Naruto said amazed. “Why would he need to go into the Director of the FBI’s office?” he asked. “If he wanted to look for information, his best bet would be in the data room!”

  
“What are you looking for?” Hinata asked. “I can help you.” She knew she had to help him a little to figure out the mystery of this case.  
Itachi chuckled. “You shouldn’t use your Byakugan so quickly after being unconscious.”

  
Hinata glared at him. “I know my limits,” she lied. “Just tell me what you’re looking for.”

  
“Look for documents that are dated five years ago.”

  
Hinata paused. “Why?” Was he looking for things about the Uchiha Massacre? Why would it be in this room?

  
“Do it.” Itachi said with his eyes threatening to turn red.

  
“O-ok.” Hinata squeaked. He was always calm and some would go so far as to say polite, but he was still intimidating. “Byakugan.” Hinata whispered and began to look through the filing cabinets.

  
After a few moments, “Nothing.” Hinata said. She glanced at Itachi but something from her peripheral vision stopped her. “There’s a secret compartment behind the wall.” Hinata said before deactivating her Byakugan. That’s odd. Why would there be-

  
Itachi brushed pass her and stood in front the wall Hinata spoke of. “Where?” He asked; he didn’t seem surprised in the least.

  
Was he planning on breaking through the wall to get there? “Itachi don’t bother trying to open it.” She warned him. “There’s a bunch of seals behind it, if you break the wall it would only cause an explosion that would destroy the entire building.”

  
Itachi seemed to ponder this information before in an act of rage, he slammed his fist against the wall irritated. He was so close.

  
“You know what’s behind there.” Hinata began as she observed his anger. Whatever was behind that wall, Itachi wanted it. Badly.

  
“I do.” He said as he glared at the wall before them.

  
“What?” Hinata asked as she took a step closer.

  
“My freedom.”

 

123 321

 

“Let’s try to piece this all together.” Shikamaru said after stretching. He was trying to get as comfortable as he could in his chair. His ass was starting to hurt.

  
Sasuke was reading through the files. “These are the files with the info on her background check.” Sasuke said as he read. “But it goes all the way back to when she was born at Konoha Medical Hospital with no connection to the Hyuga Clan.”

  
“Yes, looks like Hinata has some really, really good hacker friends.” Shikamaru said. “Even the official seals look real to make her story even more credible.”

  
“What about the information you found in the secret Hyuga database?”

  
“There’s no record of their births, but there is a note of the two heiresses deaths. And that’s the day of the Massacre. Also, if my hunch is correct, it’s exactly when Hinata ran away from the clan. This may be why they used this day as her death date.” Shikamaru said before he grabbed the papers Sasuke was reading from his hands.

“May I?” He asked as an afterthought as the Uchiha glared at him. “Five years ago is where the hacker messed up on her background information. It says here that she started college and dropped out to become a cop. But I did my research and there was no admittance of a Hinata Hyuga in the community college admissions in this year.”

  
“You sure the college didn’t mess up?” Sasuke asked and Shikamaru gave him a look.

  
“You have no faith in me.” He tsked. “Trust me, it’s a small mishap on the hackers part, but one that will help us solve this case.”

 

“Ok,” Sasuke said after taking a deep breath. “I’m sold, Hinata and her sister are the Hyuga heiresses. But why did they run away?”

  
“Uhhh,” Shikamaru began as he scratched his head puzzled. “This is such a drag.”

  
Sasuke sighed as he stood up. “Time to fill in the rest of the team.”

 

123 321

 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked Itachi hesitantly. She noted how tense the muscles in his arms became and how resolved he was at staring at the wall, as if it held his very future in it.

  
“You once asked me why I was Konoha’s most wanted, didn’t you?” Itachi asked her.

  
“Yes. It’s because you . . . you murdered your clan.” Hinata answered him. “What makes you think the FBI’s director would have your ticket to freedom?”

 

123 321

 

“So how are we going to figure this out?” Naruto asked as both Ino and him crowded in front of Shikamaru’s desk. Sasuke had called the two of them in from monitoring Hinata for the night to give them the run down on what he and Shikamaru discovery.

  
“Are you sure Hinata’s a suspect?” Ino asked. “She’s so nice!”

  
They gave her a look.

  
“Anyways,” Shikamaru began. “Sasuke, do you remember what happened-”

  
“Itachi murdered everybody in my clan.” Sasuke deadpanned. “I find it hard to connect Hinata to this.” They found evidence of Hinata’s deflection from the Hyuga Clan, but tying her into the Uchiha Massacre was a whole other matter.

  
“What if the Hyuga clan ordered the Uchiha’s attack?” Ino chirped up.

  
“Why would Itachi follow an order from the Hyuga’s?” Naruto questioned and that idea was lost.

  
“Why don’t we bring in Neji for questioning?” Sasuke asked.

  
“We can’t, he’s above our jurisdiction.” Shikamaru sighed. “He’s directly under the president.” They all turned to look at the President’s son, who was supposed to be taking notes, but was actually drawing bunny ears in the notepad.

  
“What?” Naruto asked, his cheeks coloring from being caught doodling.

  
“Can you,” Sasuke wondered, “Get Neji to come in for questioning?”

  
Naruto dropped the pencil. “How could I do that? Have any of you ever met the guy? He would kill me for ordering him to come!”

  
“Don’t order him,” Ino began. “Ask nicely, ya know? Like it’s a favor.”

  
“F-f-favor?! Wow, you guy’s don’t know Neji at all.” Naruto said in awe. “He wouldn’t even answer me. The only way Neji would come in for questioning is if we drug him or he’s ordered to. Or blackmailed.” Naruto added as an after thought.

  
“Well pull some strings!” Ino rolled her eyes. “You are the President’s son!”

  
“My dad’s so busy all the time, when will I get the chance to?” Naruto whined.

  
“Useless,” Sasuke muttered under his breath as he fell back in his chair.

  
“How about at the luncheon tomorrow?” Shikamaru asked. “We all have to be there anyways, it would be perfect.”

  
“But we have no leads.” Naruto argued. “Neji is smart. If you say the Hyuga’s are trying to cover up something don’t you think he’s already thought of answers for when he was ever questioned?”

 

“Leave it up to me.” Ino smirked, “I can get inside his--”

  
“I don’t think Neji’s interested in blondes Ino.” Naruto said. “You would have no chance at seducing him.”

  
After a five-minute beat down from Ino, Naruto went back to drawing bunny ears and Ino fixed her hair back in place with a huff. “For your information, I have my own jutsu. It’s mind control.” She went on to say. “I can get all the information we need if you guys let me do it.”

“How good is this jutsu?” Sasuke questioned.

  
“We wouldn’t even need to get permission to question him.” Ino smirked. “One glance and he’s mines.”

  
“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Naruto asked worriedly. He was now drawing platypuses. “Neji is really strong.”

  
“That should be the last resort.” Shikamaru butted in. Ino pouted but dropped the matter as Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s drawing. “You know a real platypus look nothing like that right?”

  
Naruto looked up at him from drawing Perry the platypus from Phineas and Ferb. “Do you crush everybody’s dreams with your sound logic?” he snapped.

  
“Can we focus?!” Sasuke growled. Of course this would have to be his team.

  
“Well getting Neji to confess to anything will be hard as shit to do.” Shikamaru admitted. “We need a plan B.”

  
“Let’s figure out what the Hyuga’s did first.” Ino suggested. “That means more hacking from you and Choji. The information we have now proves nothing.” She told Shikamaru. “The Hyuga’s are a prestigious clan and have taken over the high ranks of Anbu. This won’t be easy to prove . . . if there is anything to prove.”

  
“We’re looking at it from the wrong angles.” Shikamaru muttered. “Instead of focusing on what the Hyuga’s did, if they even did anything, we should concentrate our energies on understanding what went down during the massacre.”

  
Sasuke grudgingly looked up to meet their stares. “I don’t know anything.” Sasuke snapped. “He murdered them and I don’t know why.” It didn’t help matters that Sasuke wasn’t even there when everything took place.

  
“Maybe the answer lies on why Itachi did what he did.” Ino proposed.

  
“There’s no reason,” Sasuke began angrily. “No reason, to do what he did!”

  
“Calm down Sasuke.” Naruto warned as Ino cowered into his arms. He held the girl as Sasuke intimidated her with his glare.

  
“We didn’t say the reason would justify his actions.” Shikamaru smoothed things over. “And to find out why Itachi did what he did, we would need Hinata.”

  
“So we are using Hinata, just to arrest her later?” Naruto asked as Ino leaned on him while sticking her tongue out at Sasuke who rolled his eyes at her.  
“If she has anything to do with my clan then she deserves it.” Sasuke muttered. “I told you we couldn’t trust her.” He stood from his chair and made to leave Shikamaru’s office.

  
“Wait,” Ino tried stopping him. “Where are you going?”

  
“To clear my head.” Sasuke snapped and opened the door only to come face to face with someone.

  
“Director?” Naruto asked shocked at seeing the Director of the FBI outside their door.

  
“Hello Naruto,” the man greeted before nodding his head to everyone.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Sasuke asked him.

  
“No, I have some vital information to . . . help with this case.” He replied with a slow smile. “Some information about the woman, Hinata Hyuga.”

 

123 321

 

“I was framed.” Itachi answered Hinata as he turned to face her, his sharigan blazing in hate. “By this man.” He hissed, motioning to the picture on the wall of the FBI’s Director, who was shaking hands with the current President of Konoha.

  
Hinata gasped when she saw the man, a man who was the very bane of her existence and one who she knew only too well. “Danzo Shimura.” She whispered.

 

 


	6. The Beginning of the End Part II

A/N: Ok, I’m writing everybody’s past as one big story and it begins after the line break. It ends when you see the line break after the rehashing of their past and it will return to the normal POV of the story. Hope you enjoy!! ^o^

 

123 321

 

“Do you know something about Hinata, Sir?” Shikamaru asked Danzo shocked. He thought only they knew she wasn’t who she said she was.

  
“Oh yes, she and I go way back.” Danzo smiled as he made himself comfortable in the chair Sasuke was just in. He motioned for Sasuke to close the door as he began his story. “Knowing that Shikamaru is on this team, you may have already pieced together that Hinata is indeed a true Hyuga.”  
“Their heiress actually.” Shikamaru mentioned.

  
“Yes, an ex-heiress.” Danzo confirmed. “She’s trouble, for her clan and now for us. She’s a danger to everything and we must arrest her.”

 

123 321

 

“You know of him?” Itachi asked shocked, his sharigan receding. “How?”

  
“He-He tried to kill me.” Hinata trembled remembering her past.

  
“This doesn’t add up.” Itachi thought to himself. “We will come back for this.” He said motioning to the wall behind him. He came closer to Hinata and gently wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. “You and I must talk.”

  
Hinata remained silent as Itachi held her in his arms, just before teleporting. They landed on a cool surface, and Hinata stared in awe of the view.

“Where are we?” She asked Itachi as her hair blew gently in the wind. They were high up on a roof, and as she looked down she saw many abandoned houses, many ruined due to time. There was a sickening chill in the air and no animals could be heard nearby, not the crickets or a hoot of an owl.

  
“My,” Itachi began softly. “My home. The Uchiha Manor.” He said, before moving away from Hinata. “It’s deserted and we won’t be overheard.”

  
“Oh,” Hinata murmured. “This place . . . “

  
“Tell me your past Hyuga.” Itachi interrupted her. “I believe we have a common enemy.”

  
“I can tell you without telling my past that we do.” Hinata said. “Danzo Shimura should not walk a free man.”

  
“How can I trust you?” Itachi began. “How can I trust your words?”

  
“What do you mean?” Hinata asked taken aback. His demeanor had changed, he almost looked lost and hurt, unlike the rage Hinata had witnessed earlier.

  
“How do I know you’re not working for him?” Itachi asked. “How do I know he didn’t send you here?”

  
“Itachi,” Hinata began. “He tried to kill the people I love. I will never work for him.” She thought of something. “That does sound like him doesn’t it? Why should I trust you then?”

  
Itachi remained silent and he turned his back to Hinata. He looked at the moon and seemed to be reliving his past before her eyes.

  
“Were you . . . betrayed?” Hinata wondered. The warmness she always saw in his eyes puzzled her even more as it turned to hurt. “Did Danzo do something like this to you before?”

  
Itachi sighed. “For me to trust you and not kill you as we speak,” He began with his sharigan awakening with more black tails Hinata had ever seen in his eyes before, he turned toward her. “Tell me who you are.”

  
Hinata knew she could not win a fight against Itachi, not with her eyes now. But she also knew he would not want to kill her. “Fine, I will not force your hand.” Hinata said simply. “I will tell you.”

  
Itachi nodded his head. “I will reveal my past to you as well.”

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

123 Hinata 321

 

“Hinata-sama,” a younger Neji sighed as he watched Hinata ass kiss the floor once again. They were sparring in the Hyuga Dojo. “You haven’t been practicing, have you?”

  
Hinata rubbed her aching butt as she moved herself in a sitting position. “N-Neji-niisan,” She complained. “I h-have been s-studying f-for f-finals.” She murmured quietly. Neji never smiled but he couldn’t help it in this instant, his little cousin was just too cute.

  
He crouched and patted her gently on her head. Hinata hesitantly looked up as her cousin affectionately looked at her. “It’s ok Hinata-sama,” Neji said gently. “Let’s try again.”

  
Neji was only this nice to her when it was just the two of them in private. When in public he acted like how he always did, as if he hated her. Long ago he really did hate her, but ever since, in an act of fearless courage, Hinata had stopped her father from using his branch seal mark on him, Neji had begun to like her. But she had come to realize that his fake animosity toward her in public was for her own good.

  
As an heiress in the Hyuga Clan, Hinata had huge shoes to fill. She was already a disappointment seeing that she was not a man, but one she relentlessly tried to overcome by trying her best to be the fighter her father wanted her to be. The Hyuga Clan was infamous for their traditional role as the secret service (called the Anbu) for the President, the highest and deadliest rank in Konoha. She was mild tempered and shy, always stuttering whenever she spoke and thus was weak in her father eyes. Hinata was also kind, leaving the Branch family to warm up to her and respect her much more than they were forced to respect her father. She wasn’t cut out for the Anbu life, he had told her.

  
Never mind the fact that the Uchiha’s were head of the Anbu and the Hyuga was an embarrassing second. A factor her father desperately tried to overcome, but with Hinata, he knew he could never make her the fighter he needed.

  
Hinata stood and dusted herself off as Neji got into his fighting stance. She looked at Neji, saddened by her thoughts, as she took her stance as well.  
If only Neji didn’t have his curse seal, he was a prodigy even with it. The seal limited his Byakugan and if triggered by a head member, can cause him great pain, even going so far as killing him by frying his brains. Even though the seal was a huge set back, he was better than every other main Hyuga and was unprecedented in his strength and mastery of the Byakugan. Even before his current age of 21, he had mastered a technique of the Byakugan the head family still had trouble mastering; the rotation.

  
“Pay attention.” He snapped as he moved forward and in two quick seconds, Hinata felt his gentle fist cutting through her chest. She gasped as she fell on her back.

  
Before she could even catch her breath, she twisted her body and rolled away before Neji’s second attack could hit her. She quickly got up to block his hand that was aimed for her face. Neji stopped his attack and smiled at her. “Good.” He said.

  
What was he talking about? He already kicked her ass. She was ten seconds away from fainting!

  
She placed her hands on her knees as she crouched over and swallowed the blood that was forcing its way up through her throat. She coughed and Neji only stared at her, his Byakugan activated. “Let’s take you to the nurse.”

  
“A day or two and she’ll be fine.” The nurse smiled at him. She was also a branch member. Neji thanked the nurse before he left to wait outside his cousin door. His hands curled into fist as he held back his rage. He never wanted to hurt Hinata. Never again. But he had to.

  
While they were sparring, he picked up two chakra signatures; Hiashi Hyuga and another person he almost hated as much as Hiashi, Danzo Shimura. They were watching them spar from afar so Neji kept up his pretense and effortlessly cut Hinata down. It’s like they wanted to see him hate her. Why? What were they planning? Why is the head talking to Danzo? The FBI director? What could this mean?

  
Neji breathed out, letting go of his agitation. He swore, he would figure things out. He had to protect—

  
“Niisan!” a little girl shrieked before jumping into his arms where he sat outside Hinata’s door.

  
“Hanabi,” Neji greeted the 11 year old. “I see that you are back from your class field trip.”

  
“Yes! We should go camping sometime, it was sooo fun!!” The girl said enthusiastically. Neji looked on as Hanabi excitedly told him about her trip. He saw her confidence, and couldn’t help to be proud of her. As he looked at her, he noticed-

  
“Yeah, she got cut up pretty badly.” Kiba said as he rounded the corner and glared at the girl who had ran off when he was walking her home. Neji stood up abruptly and looked at the girl before him.

  
Neji grabbed Hanabi’s arm and noticed her blood seeping through her bandages and the scratches over her body. “What happened?” He asked Kiba alarmed.

  
“Your uncles’ idea of training.” Kiba scoffed, his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance. “I was gonna see her since I knew the Academy was coming back from their trip, luckily I found her.” Neji looked up as Hanabi was trying to get out of his hold and looked at Kiba.

  
As training, Hiashi would send Anbu members to attack them. To see how good they were, a sort of test.

  
“I’m fine!” Hanabi got out of Neji’s hold, her blood running down her arm. He hadn’t notice her injuries before seeing that she had flung herself on him. “It’s just blood, I’ll be alright.” She shrugged it off. “But I saw a bear on my camping trip!!”

  
As Kiba yelled at the girl for running off, Neji was horrified as he realized just how mangled and badly injured Hanabi really was.

  
And how she didn’t seem to care.

  
That was the horrifying part. Hinata would cry if she saw a butterfly come to the end of its short life naturally much less when she had to hit someone. He noticed for some time now; Hanabi did not care. Not about wellbeing or her opponents. She was skilled, very skilled for an 11 year old. When Hanabi fought she had little care for anything, her only objective was to kill.

  
“What happened to them?” Neji interrupted as Hinata’s friend was scolding the girl.

  
“To who?” Kiba asked confused for a second as Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him.

  
“The Anbu who ambushed her.” Neji said while Hanabi ran off to her room, perhaps, bored with the conversation. He dreaded the answer as Kiba reluctantly looked up from the ground to meet his pale eyes.

  
“She killed them.”

 

123 321

 

Hinata eyes opened shocked as she gasped for breath. She looked around and noticed she was in her bed. She hesitantly touched her aching chest. If he wanted to, Neji could have killed her. She hadn’t had time to dodge, she wasn’t paying much attention to the match and also she had noticed two chakra signatures, one of her father and another of a man she did not recognize.

  
She turned her head to the right and looked out her window. “Full moon.” She murmured as she looked at the moon hanging ominously in the night sky. Her mother went missing on the night of a full moon. Her dead and mangled body had turned up the night of a full moon as well.

  
She remembered her mother’s last words. “ _Run Hinata, RUN!_ ”, she had whispered frantically before Hinata was pushed into her room after a banquet the Hyuga’s had hosted. _Run from what?_ Hinata had always wondered.

  
“You’re awake.” Neji said. Hinata sat up as Neji suddenly appeared in her dark room.

  
“How long must I feign ignorance?” Hinata asked once Neji had put up a seal. Now they wouldn’t be overheard.

  
“We know Hiashi is planning something, however, we do not know what. Any brash and sudden actions could put your life in danger.”

  
Hinata smiled, a sarcastic twisted smile. “My life is already in danger Neji-niisan.” She was loved by the branch family, not the head. She was favored by her branch brethren, not the elders. “Each day that goes by they turn my baby sister into a monster.” The elders wanted a puppet, not a leader.

Someone they could control, someone who they could tell to kill and they wouldn’t hesitate to. Hinata had put her foot down on a number of occasions, killing was one of them. Not like she was strong enough to kill anyone anyways.

  
Neji remained silent. “They are turning her into their own personal weapon!” she cried as she grasped her sheets tighter.

  
He looked at the full moon before them silently. Gone was his shy trembling cousin. She was powerful, lethal . . . cold. But kept up long lost pretense to protect herself from her own father. If Hiashi saw this side of Hinata, he would kill her. He couldn’t control her, so he would dispose of her. “Don’t allow them to get to you Hinata-sama.” Neji said calmly. “Don’t allow them to turn you into a monster as well.”

  
Her eyes widened before she released the sheets she held garbled in her fist. “He killed her,” she whispered.

  
“Hinata-sama,” Neji begun.

  
“They killed my mother!” Hinata shrieked. Gone was the nine-year-old girl that looked on helplessly when her mother tried to warn her. Who cried uselessly as they lowered her mothers casket into the cold hard earth. Her mother tried to escape, escape this wicked clan. And that cost her mother her life.

  
“I’m 19 now,” Hinata began, “This has to stop.”

  
Neji raised an eyebrow at the girl as she continued. “The branding of branch members, the training of our clans children to become murderers!” Hinata yelled. “This all has to stop!”

  
“Who’s going to stop them?” Neji asked as he scoffed. “The Hyuga clan is powerful. Your mother tried to get help and looked what happened to her.”

“ **I** will.” Hinata said.

  
Neji paused. “What did you just say?”

  
“I will stop them.”

  
“My father said the same thing and now he’s dead.”

  
Hinata gasped at Neji’s bluntness. “You will die before you make it to your father’s study.” Neji snapped when he noticed Hinata getting out of bed. “It will take more than force to achieve anything. This is a political matter as well.”

  
“Political?” Hinata asked confused, she sat back down and watched him, her pale eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight.

  
“It seems that Hiashi has made a new friend.” Neji explained. “Danzo Shimura, the head of the FBI.”

  
He must have been the other chakra signal she had felt with her fathers. “Why would father be talking to _him_?”

  
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Neji said as he paced the room.

  
“Who is this man?” Hinata asked. “What is he like?”

  
“I feel uneasy around him.” Neji told her. He and another man, by the name of Itachi Uchiha, were some of the youngest members of the Anbu. They both hated him. Neji never talked to Itachi, simply because he was a Hyuga and was forbidden to, but in their short meetings, he knew Itachi hated the man as well. Sometimes the Anbu would have to work with the FBI on particular cases and Neji silently watched Danzo. He moved like a killer. One who hunted for the fun of it, for the hunt. “Something is not right with him.”

  
Hinata sighed as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees displeased. “This is all hopeless, isn’t it?” She asked, defeated.

  
_“Run Hinata, RUN!_ ” came her mother’s cry in her head.

  
“Yes.” Neji answered.

 

123 Itachi 321

 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up?” Sai smirked the next morning as he looked at a sleepy Itachi. Sai got off the railing he was leaning against and clapped Itachi on the back. “Helping Sasuke with his homework again eh?”

  
“Since when was calculus so difficult?” Itachi asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sai laughed at his Anbu partner.

  
“You’re just getting old is all.” He smirked.

  
“Aren’t you the same age as me?” Itachi challenged and Sai looked insulted.

  
“I’m the glorious and young age of 22, not 23!”

  
“Your birthday is next month.” Itachi deadpanned.

  
“Shut up.” Sai muttered and Itachi sighed.

  
“Let’s go.” He said before they entered FBI’s headquarters.

  
“How is everything?” Danzo smiled at Sai, who he called his young protégée. “Is the case finished?”

  
“Of course, Itachi and I are unstoppable.” Sai smiled.

  
Danzo smirked at Itachi. “You seem to be very skilled for someone who just got into the Anbu a couple of years ago.”

  
“I’ve been a member since I was 12.”

  
Danzo all but choked on his spit, “What?!”

  
“It seems like you are the one that is new around here.” Itachi said as his eyes narrowed at the man. Danzo was just moving his things into his new office. He recently became director. The old director . . . he suddenly contracted a fatal disease.

  
“The starting age for the Anbu is 20.” Danzo said as he tried to remain calm after Itachi embarrassed him.

  
“Itachi is very skilled,” Sai informed him. “He has saved my life on more than one occasion.”

  
“I see.” Danzo murmured.

  
“Here are our reports.” Itachi said as he handed Danzo their mission files. “I take my leave.” He said rather than wait for Danzo to dismiss him.  
Sai smiled at a seething Danzo before following after Itachi. “I think he likes you.” He said and Itachi gave him an annoyed look as they walked outside.

“No really, he does.”

  
“How could you live with a man like that?” Itachi wondered.

  
“He adopted me and you get use to him.” Sai shrugged as they began walking through town. “But I wouldn’t say being an interest to a man like that is . . . becoming.”

  
“What do you mean?” Itachi asked his partner turn friend.

  
“He’s mean, he never let’s me eat dessert.” Sai complained and Itachi decided to ignore him.

  
“Oniisan!” Sasuke smiled as he approached the two Anbu. A blonde and a girl with pink hair stood off to the side arguing over something. It wasn’t really an argument but a scolding as the girl yelled at the blonde.

  
“Class let out early?” Itachi smiled down at his little brother.

  
“Yeah, cuz Kakashi sensei didn’t show up.” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, “A total waste.”

  
“Some friends?” Itachi asked as he motioned to the blonde and pink haired girl.

  
“Oh, them? They’re on my team at the training school.” Sasuke shrugged. “Might as well get used to them now. The dobe over there is Naruto Uzumaki and the fan girl is Sakura Haruno.” Itachi noted how Sasuke eyes lingered on the girl and he smirked at his brother.

  
“Hmm, the Senators son.” Sai murmured as he looked at Naruto before looking at a roof three shops away. He was the son of a promising senator that everyone believed would run for the presidency soon. “No wonder he looked so familiar huh Itachi?” Sai smirked as he noticed other Anbu members on the roof not far from the trio watching over Naruto.

  
“Oh, hey Sai-senpai!” Sasuke greeted him.

  
“Hello Sasuke-kun,” Sai smiled. “Think you’re up to sparring with me some time?”

  
“Yeah, I’ve practically mastered my Sharigan!” Sasuke boasted before Itachi flicked him on his forehead.

  
“Ow!!” Sasuke yelled annoyed as he held his head. “What was that for Oniisan?!”

  
“I only do it when you’re wrong about something.” Itachi smiled.

  
Sai laughed as Sasuke cheeks colored. “Whatever, just wait till I beat you!” he yelled at his older brother.

  
“Well, we’re a long way from then aren’t we?” Itachi mused as he ruffled Sasuke’s hair.

  
“Heeey TEME!!!” Naruto yelled after Sasuke. “Hurry up or we’ll miss the movie!”

  
“Naruto quit being so rude!” Sakura yelled before punching him.

  
“OW!! S-Sorry S-Sakura-chan!”

  
“I’ll see you later at home Oniisan,” Sasuke laughed as he turned to leave. “Bye!” He smiled as he waved goodbye to them before jogging over to his comrades.

  
“Your Otouto-san is so cute.” Sai laughed. “I remember when I was the tender age of 19.” He said mournfully.

  
Itachi chuckled at Sai. “You can remember that far back?” He asked and Sai glared at him.

  
“What are you implying?” Sai asked sourly as they continued their walk through the village.

 

123

In a deserted clearing miles away from the village, Sai jumped down from the roof tops to land in front of Danzo. He quickly bowed before talking.

“He’s unfit for the mission.” Sai said as he looked up into Danzo's eyes.

  
“He became an Anbu at the age of 12.” Danzo snapped at Sai who no longer held a smile on his face. His face was as impassive and cold as it usually was when he wasn’t pretending to be a carefree Anbu member. “How is he unfit?!”

  
“Danzo-sama,” Sai began. “Itachi isn’t a murderer.”

  
“What are you talking about? Does he know how to kill?” Danzo asked as he took out a large knife from his yukata’s sleeve. “Then he is a murderer.”

  
Sai only stared as the man began inspecting the deadly object. “If he will not aid my plans, he will only get in the way.”

  
“Must it come to this? To murder?” Sai asked, remembering the old Director Danzo ordered him to kill.

  
Danzo turned to him with a cold laugh. “Don’t tell me you actually befriended Itachi?” He laughed. “Your mission was to become his Anbu partner, to become someone he trusted. Not to actually become friends!”

  
“I have completed my mission.” Sai answered. He had to thread lightly from now on. “I am someone Itachi trust. From achieving this, I have been able to see his strength. It would seem a waste to kill off the Uchiha’s rather than make them an ally.”

  
“Hmmm,” Danzo thought things over. “You were always heartless.” He smiled proudly at Sai. “My perfect assassin.” He shrugged. “You are right, it would be unwise to let all that power go to waste. But I have started talking to the Hyuga’s, they seem to be more willing.”

  
Sai remained silent, he seemed to not care. Danzo smirked. “I would prefer the Uchiha’s myself,” He admitted. “I will try again with Fugaku.”

 

123 Hinata 321

 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata gasped as she spun around and faced her father.

  
“I-I w-was waiting f-for y-you.” She stuttered as she moved aside as her father went to sit down in his desk in his study.

  
“Why were you looking at the books? What were you looking for?” Hiashi eyes narrowed at the girl in hate. He was certain he had saw the child staring at the books in his study.

  
“I w-wasn’t.” Hinata said softly. “I w-was l-looking a-at the p-painting of m-mother.”

  
Hiashi turned to look at the books behind him. He looked up and noticed the picture frame of Hinata’s mother above the book shelf.

  
“Hn,” He cleared his throat. “What do you want?”

  
“Um,” she touched both her pointing fingers together in an act of nervousness.

  
“Spit it out!”

  
“W-Where’s H-Hanabi-chan?” she asked fearfully.

  
“Training. You should know that.”

  
“Y-Yes, but w-where? S-She’s not i-in the d-dojo.”

  
“I sent her somewhere else. She has become very skilled. She might even surpass Neji.” Hiashi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

  
“W-Where-”

  
“SILENCE!” Hiashi roared, annoyed with his eldest daughter. “I have business to attend to, go be unproductive somewhere else.”

  
Hinata bowed to her father and left his study.

  
“Hinata-sama!” she was greeted by the maids in the hall who were branch members. They bowed to her before approaching.

  
“G-Good e-evening Yuki-san, Sera-san.” The girls blushed as Hinata returned the bow.

  
“No!” Yuki smiled at her. “You don’t need to bow to us Hinata-sama!”

Hinata smiled at them, “A-anno-"

  
“Don’t apologize!” Sera laughed.

  
“She’s so nice!” Yuki whispered to Sera as they walked away to attend to their duties.

  
Hinata continued walking until she was in the confinement of her room. She quickly locked it before taking out a piece of paper she had stuffed in her pants pocket when her father had walked in on her. She thought he would be in his meeting longer!

  
She sighed as she slumped into her bed annoyed. Why wasn’t she more skilled? She gasped and made herself look so suspicious!! She should have taken the whole book but instead, she had only managed to rip out a page.

  
She had never seen that book in her father’s study before, she had to look at it.

  
Hinata looked down and the torn crumpled paper and tried to smooth it out. Great, when her father looked in the book he would notice the tear and she would be the first suspect.

  
“Branch seal?” she read as she looked down at the paper. This was the direction on how to perform the jutsu used to create the seal on the branch members. Hinata began reading more. “This is certainly . . . detailed.” She murmured, curious.

  
“Aye Hinata!” Kiba yelled from outside her door. She sighed before stuffing the paper under her pillow as Kiba walked in.

  
“K-Kiba!” She shrieked as she covered herself with her sheets. “G-Get out of m-my room!”

  
“What, are you naked?” Kiba asked before covering his eyes with a dark blush.

  
“N-no but,”

  
“Oh come on Hinata!” Kiba complained as he continued walking in and closing the door.

  
“H-How did you get i-in?” she asked alarmed. Hiashi didn’t like outsiders in the compound.

  
“There aren’t that many guards here even though you are the heiress.” Hinata sighed, her protection wasn’t important to the elders.

  
“Oh.” She muttered.

  
“And why are you talking like that?” Kiba asked and Hinata placed her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

  
“L-Like wh-what K-Kiba-kun?” she asked slowly before releasing his mouth.

  
“Uh, nothing.” Kiba said.

  
Neji slipped in the room quietly with Shino and immediately put up the seal so they wouldn’t be overheard.

  
“Kiba! You can’t just barge in here!!!” Hinata shrieked with red cheeks.

  
“Hinata, I’m your boyfriend, I’m sure I ca-”

  
“--can do nothing Hinata displeases.” Neji butted in, glaring at Kiba. “Stupid dog,” he muttered.

  
“I can hear you.” Kiba said with a roll of his eyes as Shino hid his smirk at this.

  
“What happened in the meeting?” Hinata asked Neji. He was in there with her father.

  
Neji frowned. “Hinata. You must flee the compound quickly.”

  
“What?!” Kiba roared alarmed.

  
“What d-do you mean?” Hinata asked alarmed.

  
“Hiashi has decided to make Hanabi the heiress.” Neji said gravely. “The only reason why it wasn’t done today was because it is against tradition. The elders want to see Hanabi become heiress but they want to do everything _correctly_.” The oldest child must always be the heiress, not the youngest.

  
“So they can’t make Hanabi the heiress then?” Kiba asked confused. If that was the case, what was the big deal?

  
“No, they will.” Hinata said softly. “They are going to kill me.”

  
“Exactly.” Shino began. “After they dispose of Hinata, Hanabi will be the heiress.” He said bluntly. “We must begin hatching Hinata’s escape.”

  
“No, then they’ll get their puppet.” Hinata murmured angrily. “I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“You must.” Neji told her.

  
“So they could hunt me down? Like mom?” Hinata asked as her eyes began to water. “I rather die now.”

  
“Don’t say that,” Kiba said softly as he moved closer to Hinata. He sat down with her on the bed. “You won’t be alone. I’m coming with you.”

  
“You?” Neji asked. “You would abandon your life here at Konoha?”

  
“I shall come also.” Shino informed them.

  
“You guys,” Hinata began as she tried wiping away her tears. “I can’t ask that of you.”

  
“We insist.” Shino said. Neji remained silent as Kiba hugged a crying Hinata, his hands running through her shoulder length hair.

  
His hands balled into fist as he closed his eyes. He still wasn’t strong enough to protect his cousin.

  
“I want to take Hanabi with me.” Hinata said.

  
Neji snapped back into attention. “What?”

  
“If she stays she’ll become what mother tried to prevent. Hiashi is turning her into a monster like he would have done to me if mother didn’t stop him. That’s why she left! Not to run away, but to find help.”

  
“Hinata, don’t you understand?” Kiba asked softly as he looked into her eyes. “If you leave, there’s a small chance you will be forgotten. You can live your life in peace.”

  
“If Hanabi comes with you,” Shino began. “You will undoubtedly be hunted. Hanabi is the last possible heiress. If there is no heiress-”

  
“The position goes to the strongest member.” Hinata finished as she glanced at Neji. “Neji-niisan.”

  
Neji stared in shock. “That will never happen. I am branded, I am unfit as leader.”

  
“Not if we take off the seal.” Hinata said as the men stared at her in shock. “Think about it,” she began before anyone could object. “If Neji becomes the next clan leader, Hanabi and I can come back to the clan! We will finally be able to stop the branch members sealing and stop training the children to fight and force them to become Anbu.”

  
“Its impossible.” Neji began shakily. “There’s too much at risk here.”

  
“I have this,” Hinata said as she moved from Kiba’s embrace to reach under her pillow.

  
“And that is?” Kiba asked as he looked at the crumpled paper.

  
“The branch seal jutsu.” Neji said, as he looked at Hinata’s outstretched hand.

  
“So we gonna put another seal on Neji or something?” Kiba asked.

  
“This gives a very detailed description on how the jutsu is made.” Hinata said. “By studying this, I can create a counter jutsu.”

  
“Where did you get that from?” Neji asked.

  
“Father’s study.” Hinata said quietly as Neji slammed his fist into the wall.

  
“Hinata-sama!” He yelled angrily. “You have sealed your faith!”

  
“If Hiashi notices that paper is missing,” Shino began. “You will be the first suspect. Only you have shown disgust in the Hyuga Branch members sealing. He will propose that you tried to get rid of it.”

  
“He will make you a traitor.” Kiba began as he caught on.

  
“And you will be branded in turn.” Neji sighed. “While Hanabi become the heiress.”

  
“You made everything easier for him Hinata.” Shino stated.

 

Hinata blinked.

  
Shit. And curiosity killed the cat.

 

123 Itachi 321

 

“Oniisan!” Sasuke greeted as he entered their house after taking off his shoes. He noticed Itachi following their father as he told him something.

  
Itachi didn’t hear him; he was too busy listening to their father.

  
“But father-” Itachi interjected.

  
“Enough Itachi,” Fugaku sighed before he stopped and turned to his eldest son. “I’m only listening.”

  
After they shared a look, Itachi decided to let it go. “Very well.” Itachi  nodded his head to his father before Fugaku left as Sasuke ran up to them.

  
“What were you guys talking about?” Sasuke asked curiously as he looked at their father’s retreating back.

  
“It is of no concern to you.” Itachi smiled at his little brother. “How was the movie?”

  
“It’s Anbu stuff isn’t it?” Sasuke asked sourly. “I’ll be an Anbu next year you know!”

  
“But as of now,” Itachi smirked. “You’re not.”

  
“It was stupid.” Sasuke grumbled, answering Itachi’s previous question as he walked pass Itachi.

  
Itachi continued to walk to his room but came across his mother.

  
“Oh, I didn’t hear you come in Itachi-kun.” His mother greeted him with a smile. “Hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.”

  
“Thank you mother,” Itachi said as he continued his trek to his room but was stopped from her question.

  
“Who’s that man your father is meeting with?” Mikoto asked confused as she wiped her hands in her apron. Itachi turned and grimaced.

  
“Danzo Shimura.” He answered as he noticed their father greeting Danzo at the door. Fugaku shooed Sasuke away and Sasuke trudged over to Itachi and his mother, grumbling under his breath. Itachi watched as the two men headed to Fugaku’s study to talk.

  
“Oh?” Mikoto said to herself startled as Itachi followed them when they rounded the corner. “Where is Itachi going?” she asked.

  
“More Anbu stuff,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. “Is dinner ready yet?” he asked as he followed his mother to the kitchen.

  
“Did I ever teach you patience Sasuke?” Mikoto sighed.

  
Itachi masked his chakra as he followed the two men. Fugaku hesitated, but entered the study with Danzo trailing behind him.

  
Itachi silently waited for the men to talk.

  
“What is it now Danzo?” Fugaku sighed as he sat down at his desk. Danzo sat down in a chair and smiled.

  
“I was wondering how the investigation is going?”

  
“It’s not any of your concern.” Fugaku eyes narrowed. “This is strictly Anbu business. Not FBI.”

  
“It just seems a bit silly to still be investigating something when it is already solved.” Danzo shrugged.

  
“The death of the FBI Director Sarutobi Hiruzen came suddenly and swift.”

  
“He was old, are the elderly not allowed to die?” Danzo asked.

  
“He died of an unknown illness.” Fugaku reminded hm. “Does that not sound suspicious to you?” Normally the FBI would take care of this, but Fugaku requested for it to be settled by the Anbu.

  
“Of course, but it can’t be helped now.”

  
“How do you like your new position?” Fugaku asked him, changing tactics.

  
Danzo laughed. “You surely are bull headed.” He smirked. “I’ve already been questioned on Sarutobi’s death.”

  
“Maybe you need to be questioned again.” Fugaku began.

  
“Even you, head of the Anbu, do not have the authority.” Danzo warned him.

  
“But I have the power you desire.” Fugaku smirked at Danzo’s alarmed expression. “Whatever you’re selling I’m not buying.” He was an Uchiha, not a dumbass. “You need allies, and I will let you know from now. We are not allies.”

  
Danzo remained silent. He decided to drop the pretenses. “Are you sure you want to go against me Fugaku-san?”

  
Fugaku laughed. “You have no idea what you’re getting into do you?” he chuckled. “You think you can get rid of the Uchiha’s? Not even a small army can get through my oldest son Itachi. He is at a level that surpasses man.”

  
“You would be so bold?” Danzo yelled as he stood from his seat.

  
“I serve Konoha before my own interest. Whatever you have planned, I will stop it.” Fugaku smiled cockily.

  
Danzo smiled. “I hope you can. For your sake.”

 

123 321

 

Itachi thought about what he heard earlier as he sat in his room meditating.

  
What on earth was going on?

  
It was obvious his father believed Danzo to be behind Sarutobi’s death, but why would Danzo kill him? Well, to become the FBI Director. But it was too obvious. Too novice.

  
Danzo had a higher motive. He wanted Fugaku to keep looking at the investigation. He came to his home and made himself look even more suspicious by trying to get Fugaku to stop the investigation. It was like reverse psychology. He wanted Fugaku to investigate.

  
But why?

  
Itachi sighed. He sure hated that man even more for the headache he was giving him.

  
What was he not looking at? What was Danzo trying to hide? Where was the missing puzzle piece? He groaned as he fell back on his back.

  
“Whoa, guess I’ll come back later?” Sai asked outside Itachi’s opened bedroom window. Itachi turned his head and looked at his friend. He hadn’t even sensed him.

  
“What is it?” He asked as he sat up and motioned for Sai to come in.

  
Sai teleported into the room and stretched. “You look like your head was gonna cave in from all the smoke coming out of it. What were you thinking about?”

  
“Life.” Itachi said and Sai laughed.

  
“Itachi, you know we’re comrades right?” Sai asked hesitantly.

  
“Of course. I’ve saved your ass enough to be sure of this.”

  
Sai chuckled. “You know, I was raised around fighters my whole life.” He looked down with a sad smile. “I was trained to abandon my comrades when needed to have a successful mission. But you risked your life for me. No one has ever done that for me.”

  
Itachi sat up a bit straighter. “What are you not telling me?”

  
“The things we need to see are never there.” Sai said softly. “The people who stabs us in the back, are always right in front of us before they betray us.”

  
“Sai-” Itachi began.

  
“I’m sorry Itachi.” Sai said softly.

  
Itachi raised an eyebrow.

  
“I need you to complete a mission for me.”

  
“Ugh,” Itachi groaned as he rolled his eyes. “That’s what your big speech was for?” Anbu often swapped missions to their liking, despite it not being allowed. It was just one of those things that was an unnecessary rule.

  
Sai laughed, “I should become an actor.”

  
“You are completely hopeless.” Itachi grumbled. “What is the mission?” not like Itachi was busy or anything.

  
“It’s S rank.” Sai smiled as Itachi stared at him.

  
“If my father knew I did your mission for you, especially an S rank one, we would both be suspended.”

  
“I know, but I lack the ability to do this mission.” Sai confessed. “I don’t know why your father would give this mission to me instead. Did he perhaps tell you about it?” Sai wondered.

  
“No, you know he is not allowed to share mission data to other Anbu’s, even if I am his own son.” Itachi began. “Now what is it?”

  
“It’s an assassination.”

  
Itachi waited for Sai to finish. He seemed to be going through some internal struggle. “Of a Hinata Hyuga.”

  
“Who is he?” Itachi began. He must have been a very dangerous person if the Anbu had to get rid of him.

  
“Her.” Sai corrected. “She is trying to start a civil war among the branch and main members of the Hyuga.”

  
“Why aren’t the Hyuga’s taking care of it?” Itachi questioned. They were a very private and very secretive clan. Not to mention the Uchiha’s rivals. And no wonder his father didn’t give him the mission. If the Hyuga’s couldn’t solve their own problem, it must have hurt their pride to go to Fugaku for help. His father probably didn’t want to add insult to injury by having an Uchiha carry out the mission.

  
Sai began to answer his question. “Think of it, if the head family stopped Hinata, the branch members will definitely fight back.”

  
“Ultimately causing a civil war, what the Hyuga’s are trying to prevent.” Itachi reasoned. “I’m guessing this Hinata, she is a branch member?”

  
“This is classified information,” Said began, “But she is actually the heiress of the Hyuga clan.”

  
“Hiashi Hyuga has no heirs.” Itachi said shocked at this news.

  
“Just another secret the Hyuga’s are keeping.” Sai smiled. “He has two daughters, Hinata Hyuga, the eldest, and Hanabi Hyuga. She is only 11.”  
“And the mission is to assassinate Hinata, the heiress.”

  
“Yes.” Sai confirmed. “Because she is planning on creating a civil war. To stop pointless bloodshed, Hiashi has requested Anbu to dispose of her.”

  
Harsh. Itachi thought. “How old is she?”

  
“19.”

  
Itachi paused. “Just 19?”

  
“Yeah. I know.” Sai sighed.

  
_Sasuke is 19_. Itachi couldn’t help but think.

  
“She’s young, but a threat none the less.” Sai said. “There are more branch members than main.” Said explained. “If she wins, she will still have an army. It is said she plans to attack Konoha.”

  
“Why would she do that?”

  
“Because the President allows the Hyuga clan to brand their branch members.”

  
“Why should she care?” Itachi asked. “She herself is not even branded.”

  
“She will be. The elders plan to make Hanabi the Heiress and Hinata is to be branded. That is where the resentment began.”

  
“But Hanabi is only 11!”

  
“Yeah can’t explain that one.” Sai shrugged. “Hyuga’s are weird.”

  
“Why can’t you do this?”

  
“Oh come on! You said you’ll do it for me!” Sai complained. “You can’t make me tell you everything and then-”

  
“Ok, ok!” Itachi cut him off. Hinata obviously was an irrational power nut and needed to be stopped if she was crazy enough to start a civil war.

  
“Thanks, I so owe you!” Sai smiled.

  
“When will I have to kill her?” Itachi asked.

  
“Next full moon.”

  
Itachi nodded as Sai smiled at him once more before leaving.

 

123

 

Sai landed in a small clearing silently after being at the Uchiha Manor.

  
“Did you get Itachi to agree to assassinate the girl?” Danzo asked his protégée.

  
“Mission successful.”

  
“Good.” Danzo chuckled. “Everything is going as planned.”

 

123 Hinata 321

 

“Problem solved.” Danzo smiled a few weeks later as he drank tea at the Hyuga manor in Hiashi’s study.

  
“Hn,” Hiashi said but he was pleased. “Hinata will be disposed of and I can make Hanabi the Heiress.”

  
“And while Itachi is out killing your daughter,” Danzo all but sang, “I will send in my forces to destroy the Uchiha clan. Everything exactly how you wanted.”

  
“Good.” Hiashi actually smiled. This was the only way to get rid of an unwanted child and destroy his archrivals the Uchiha’s. With Itachi not there, the Uchiha’s were virtually defenseless. “Those pathetic Uchiha’s shouldn’t be so dependent on one person.”

  
“Yes, but remember your end of the bargain?” Danzo reminded him.

  
“Yes, I will support you of course.” Hiashi smiled. “As soon as I become the new head of the Anbu.” The Hyuga would finally rise to power with the Uchiha’s gone.

  
Danzo grinned. “All going according to plan.”

 

123 321

 

“Hinata-sama?” Neji asked as he softly knocked on her door. No response. He slowly opened the door. “Hinata-sama?” He asked, his heart racing. She didn’t have any real security, she could have already been murdered—

  
“Hmm?” She answered as she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

  
“Hinata-sama,” Neji said relieved. She was only asleep! “It’s very late, were you asleep the entire time?”

  
“Uh-huh,” The girl murmured as she sat up and stretched, a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

  
“Are you still trying to create a counter jutsu?” Neji asked with a sigh. “It’s impossible Hinata.”

  
“I just want to try.” She said softly.

  
“You should instead--”

  
“Neji-san!” A branch member yelled as he came up behind him, interrupting his scolding.

  
“Yes Ru-san?” Neji asked alarmed.

  
“Hiashi is having an emergency council meeting.” Ru worked under the elders and always knew when a meeting was near.

  
“Do you know what of?”

  
Ru looked sadly at Hinata. “It is time.”

  
“Neji-niisan, where are you going?” Hinata asked when Ru had left her room.

  
“I need to get ahold of Kiba and Shino. Tonight you _must_ escape.” Neji urged Hinata. “Do not pack anything, you don't have time! You must escape at all cost Hinata-sama.” He grabbed her shoulders. “You _must_ live.”

  
“B-But Neji-niisan,” Hinata began, her tears falling.

  
“Never mind me, I will try to get into that meeting. I must know exactly what they are planning.”

  
“Nii-san,” Hinata wiped her tears before jumping into his arms. Neji hugged his cousin fiercely; he felt her frantic beating heart. He gently combed through her midnight black hair and held back his own tears. Would this be the last time he saw her?

  
“Don’t worry Hinata, I will always protect you.” He whispered softly. “My only wish is that you live.” He released her from his hold. “ _Go_.”

 

123 Itachi 321

 

“Where are you going Oniisan?” Sasuke asked his brother as he leaned on his doorframe.

  
“What are you still doing up?” Itachi asked. It was late at night and tonight was his mission. He tightened his armor and pushed back on his worry for Sai. He hadn’t seen his comrade in a few weeks and was beginning to worry.

  
Sasuke shrugged. “Can’t sleep.” He then gave Itachi a weird look. “Why are you wearing your Anbu gear? What’s going on? I didn’t know you had a mission.”

  
“You should never know when I have a mission.” He said. “And I don’t, just extra training with Sai.” Itachi lied.

  
“Oh.” Sasuke said. He noted how Itachi wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face instead of his Anbu mask. Guess it really is just training.

  
“Why can’t you sleep?” Itachi asked, he had some time to kill.

  
“Just this uneasy feeling. Guess I’m not thinking clearly tonight with exams being tomorrow and everything.” Sasuke murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. Itachi felt that way too; uneasy. He knew he was missing an important piece of the puzzle with Danzo.

  
“Go for a walk.” Itachi suggested. “That should clear up your head.”

  
“Yeah, I think I’ll do that.” Sasuke sighed. “Good luck with your training.” He said as he turned to leave.

  
Itachi pulled up his mask to cover his nose. “It’s time.”

 

123 Hinata 321

 

“We can’t find Hanabi,” Kiba complained when he met up with Hinata in a small clearing near the Hyuga compound. She was dressed in dark colors and half of her face was covered by a high collar. “Akamaru can’t even pick up her scent.”

  
Shino stared at the bug on his arm, as if it was communicating with it somehow. He finally looked up. “She’s in the council meeting.”

  
“Why would she be there?” Kiba complained. “How the hell are we going to get her out?!”

  
“Neji is in the meeting.” Hinata said. “He is probably trying to get her out as we speak.”

  
“That will be near impossible without arousing suspicion.” Shino concluded. “Kiba, we shall go offer assistance.”

  
Kiba turned to Hinata and kissed her while Shino awkwardly looked away.

  
“K-Kiba-kun?” Hinata asked flustered.

  
“Stay safe, ok?” He asked. Hinata nodded and they left her alone in the clearing.

 

123

 

“You wanted to speak with me Neji-niisan?” Hanabi asked her cousin. He asked for her to step outside the meeting with him during a short break.

  
“No.” Neji said just before his palm connected to Hanabi’s stomach. Hanabi’s eyes widened in shock before rolling back as she was knocked unconscious, blood trickling down her mouth. Neji had to make sure she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

  
“Just in time I see.” Kiba smirked as he arrived with Shino. Shino then transformed into Hanabi and stepped next to Neji.

  
“Leave with Hanabi, Kiba.” Shino said. “I’ll pose as Hanabi until the meeting is over.”

  
“Then you’ll meet up with us later right?” Kiba wanted to make sure.

  
Shino held his hand outstretched as a bug flew and landed on Kiba’s shoulder. “I will find you.” He said as Neji handed the real Hanabi to Kiba.

  
“What’d you do?” Kiba grunted while holding the unconscious child. “Kill her?!” he looked at the girl and the blood dripping from her mouth.

  
“She’ll wake in a couple of days.” Neji dismissed the situation. He turned to Shino who now looked like Hanabi. “We must leave now.”

  
“Alright, I’ll be seeing you guys.” Kiba looked to leave but Neji stopped him.

  
“Protect them.” Neji ordered.

  
Kiba smirked back at Neji's stern expression. “Of course.”

 

123

 

“Follow me, but not too close.” Kiba told Hinata as he carried Hanabi on his shoulder. “I’ll break through the Hyuga’s defense then you can come through so we can escape.”

  
“Yes Kiba-kun.” Hinata replied. Kiba nodded before jumping into the trees and running ahead at full speed, Akamaru chasing after him.

  
Hinata didn’t follow. She looked up at the full moon. “Who’s there?” She called out over her shoulder.

  
A lone figured stepped from out the shadows impressed. “You sensed me.”

  
Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned toward the man. “Why are you here?”

  
“Are you Hinata Hyuga?”

  
Hinata took her fighting stance. “You’re here to kill me.” She stated simply. Hiashi wasn’t wasting any time. “It won’t be easy.”

  
Dark eyes looked over the young girl. Her indigo black hair stopped at her shoulders in slight waves and the wind teased it as it blew in the breeze. Her eyes looked scared, yet determined.

  
The man looked like he hesitated as her lavender scent found it’s way to him.

  
Hinata mentally cursed in her head. He was too far. She needed to move closer to him so he could be in her range. She noted his lean and tall built. His ponytail gently moved in the wind and he seemed relaxed and steady. There was a slight citrus smell she got from him, oddly masculine yet acidic. He was strong, lethal even.

  
Hinata had no idea just how the hell she would escape.

  
“Itachi!” She heard someone yell from behind him. Itachi glanced back and saw Sai. He was battered and bruised, his pale skin looked to be florescent as if he was fighting a cold.

  
“S-Sai?” Itachi asked shocked, forgetting about the girl behind him. “What’s going on?”

  
Hinata slowly back away. She needed to get away. She quickly leaped into the trees and ran after Kiba.

  
“You need to see a doctor,” Itachi said alarmed at his condition.

  
“I finally escaped,” Sai grinned. “I was locked away, I went against him.”

  
“What are you talking about?”

  
“Danzo, I tried to stop him and he caught on. I was punished.”

  
“Sai-”

  
“Forget about it!” Sai screamed. “You must leave now!”

  
“I have to finish this miss-”

  
“There is no mission!” Sai yelled as he grabbed at Itachi trying to propel him forward. “I lied, everything is a lie!”

  
Dread began to overcome Itachi. “What are you talking about?”

  
“Danzo is massacring the Uchiha’s as we speak. He joined forces with this organization, Sound something.”

  
Itachi eyes narrowed as he grabbed Sai by his collar. “What the fuck is going on?”

  
“It was a trap, Danzo has an alliance with the Hyuga’s, they made me befriend you so you would trust me. I then had to lure you away from the Uchiha clan the night they plan to kill everyone, I’m sorry Itachi, I’m so sorry.”

  
Itachi released Sai in shock. This couldn't be happening!

  
“Please Itachi, hurry!” Sai yelled, his voice breaking through Itachi's paralysis. Itachi ran toward his home, his heart in his throat.

 

123 321

 

“Mom?” Itachi called out as he entered his home. He walked through the broken doorway and entered the living room. “M-Mom?” he whispered.

  
As he walked through the village, he noticed everyone . . .

  
They were all dead.

  
“I-Itachi,” he heard someone say faintly. He ran deeper inside and stooped down, hugging his mother’s dying body.

  
He had found his father’s mangled corpse earlier outside.

  
“Mother,” he cried, he held onto her for dear life. She didn’t have much longer to live.

  
“Ssshhh,” she smiled softly at him. “It’s ok,”

  
“How can you say that?” Itachi cried. “You’re dying! Everyone is dead!”

  
“S-Sasuke,” she said softly as Itachi lowered her, her blood now all over his shirt. “He didn’t come back yet.”

  
Hope sprung back in Itachi. “He’s still alive?”

  
“Yes,” Mikoto smiled at her eldest son and softly touched his face one last time, her blood leaving streaks down his cheekbones. “Protect your bother.” Was her last wish before she passed away.

Itachi became numb as anger overcame his emotions. Pure rage overcame his features as thoughts of revenger entered his body.

  
“I-Itachi,” Sasuke cried as he screamed from the doorway. Itachi hadn't even sense his brother approaching. “Itachi, what did you do?!”

  
Itachi looked up at Sasuke as he heard sirens outside their house.

  
“This is the FBI!” He heard Danzo Shimura from the blow horn. “Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for the murder of your clan!”

  
Itachi slowly put down his mother’s body, her blood staining his clothes. He got up and Sasuke’s Sharigan was blazing in hate. “Itachi,” Sasuke growled before he charged at him.

  
Itachi grabbed Sasuke and twisted behind him, taking his arm with him.

  
“Arrrghh!!” Sasuke cried in pain. Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s head and twisted, not enough to kill but effectively knock him out.

  
He was innocent, but that would prove fruitless. Danzo had corrupted the system. He wouldn’t receive a fair trial. He would be judged and executed.  
Itachi looked down at Sasuke before gently laying his brother on the ground. He didn't need to be a part of this. He didn't need to run too.

  
_“Protect your brother.”_ His mother had said.

  
Itachi moved toward the cracked window and escaped into the night, leaving Sasuke behind.

 

123 Hinata 321

 

During the meeting Hiashi had been informed of something and had quickly ended everything and immediately checked Hinata’s room. Finding it empty, he ordered everyone on lockdown and that’s when the foreign ninja came. Shino and Neji managed to slip through security and Shino found Kiba, Hinata, and an unconscious Hanabi being ambushed by sound ninja.

 

“Everything is fucking up!” Kiba yelled as they tried getting past a bunch of assassins. “Who the hell are these guys?!”

  
Neji sighed as a kunai sunk into his opponent’s neck. “Thank you Shino.” He called out.

  
“Sound Ninja.” Shino confirmed as he landed from a tree. “Hinata?” He asked behind him to check on her.

  
Hinata held Hanabi in her arms, she was shivering and moved from behind the tree trunk. “Y-Yes Shino-kun?”

  
“Are you ok?” Shino asked.

  
“Yes.” Hinata nodded her head.

  
“What happened? Why did they suddenly call off the meeting?!” Kiba complained. He could smell more assassins on their way.

  
“Hiashi was informed of something, then called it off.” Neji informed him. “We don’t have time for this, we must get Hinata pass the Hyuga borders!”

  
“Let’s go!” Kiba yelled and they all jumped into the trees.

  
“Gotcha!” A man with many arms smirked as he spat a spider web from his mouth. Neji cut the web with his gentle fist and Kiba and Shino was separated from the group.

  
“Stay close.” Neji told Hinata behind him. Hinata nodded and dodged a kunai that was aimed for her head. She ran into the forest as Neji fought his new opponent. She rested Hanabi next to a tree and ran back to help Neji.

  
“We lost them.” Neji wiped blood that was trickling down from his face after their fight. Hinata bent down and picked up Hanabi from where she left her in one fluid motion.

  
“Kiba will find us.” Hinata said as she turned to her cousin. “Let me try the jutsu.”

  
“What jutsu?” Neji asked alarmed. Realization sunk in, “It’s too risky Hinata-sama.”

  
“I have to try Neji-niisan.” Hinata whispered as she put Hanabi back down. “Let me try.”

  
“Why are you so adamant about this?” Neji asked her.

  
“They will come after you. Sooner or later. You need to be able to protect yourself. You can’t do that with the seal.”

  
Neji smiled as he looked down. “You’re always protecting me.” He looked up at his cousin.

  
Hinata gave him a confused look.

  
“Remember when you stopped Hiashi from using my seal against me?” He asked. Hinata nodded her head.

  
“That was after I was training with you and Hiashi was supervising. I had tried to kill you in an act of rage. I had just come from trying to . . .” Neji looked down at his hands, tears threatening to escape. “Yet you still,”

  
“If I hadn’t you would have died Niisan.” Hinata said softly.

  
After Neji tried to kill Hinata, Hiashi activated the seal and Neji had succumb to pain as he bent over, falling on his knees as blood seeped from his very pores. Seeing that, Hinata crawled in front of him, her legs so mangled from his previous beating, she could not walk. She shielded her body with his, disengaging her father’s chakra signal with her own, so that he couldn’t use the seal against Neji.

  
_“F-Father, p-please!” she had cried, tears streaming down her face as she protected Neji. “H-He didn’t m-mean to, it w-was an a-accident!”_

  
Hiashi had slapped her then stormed out of the room and her mother rushed to Hinata’s aid as the branch member tried to stop Neji’s pain.

  
Neji spent the next four weeks watching the black and blue bruise on Hinata’s face heal where Hiashi had slapped his own daughter. On each of those days, he vowed to always protect her.

  
“Let me protect you,” Hinata urged as she began preparing her chakra. Neji began to kneel, unsure. “When I’m gone, they will eventually try to control you. When that time comes, I want you to be able to protect yourself.”

  
"Hinata-sama," Neji said softly as he looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor. "You don't have to do this." He was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her chakra to reach its max.

  
"Yes nii-san." Hinata said as she began collecting chakra at the balls of her fingertips and the veins surrounding her eyes. "I have to."

  
"If you do this, you do realize what will happen?" Neji asked as he slowly took off his black headband, revealing the Hyuga branch seal branded on his forehead.

  
As Hinata outstretched hands reached for him, Neji continued. "If you do this, I will have to kill you." If this jutsu somehow worked, he would have to hide it from the elders and Hiashi himself. Thinking Neji hated Hinata, if she really did escape, Hiashi would order Neji to kill her for deflecting from the clan. He would be the only one suitable for the job.

  
Hinata paused slightly before activating her Byakugan. "I'm already dead."

 

123

  
“H-Hinata!!” Kiba cried as they came crashing from the trees where Neji held his cousin in his arms.

  
“Why is her blood all over the fucking place?! Were you attacked again?!”

  
Neji couldn’t focus, when Hinata was performing the new jutsu . . . something went wrong. Now Hinata was bleeding from her own eyes. From various places, Neji fell back and his hand made contact with something wet and slimy. Sticky like blood.

  
“She tried the Jutsu.” Shino surmised as Kiba grabbed Hinata from Neji’s arm.

  
“Oh my God,” Kiba cried. “Hinata please, please wake up.” He sounded lost, defeated. “Hinata-hime, _please_.”

  
“Neji, are you alright?” Shino asked him. He saw how Neji kept gripping his forehead.

  
“I can’t see.” Neji stammered. Everything looked hazy to him.

  
“I sense more ninja coming. Kiba cleared a path earlier.” Shino said as he looked behind them. “I will take Hanabi but we need to leave now. I’m sorry Neji. You will have to fend for yourself.”

  
“G-Go.” Neji croaked.

  
“Very well,” Shino said as he stooped down for Hanabi. “Kiba, let’s go.”

  
Neji was disoriented as he tried getting up once they left him alone. He couldn’t see anything; his eyes wouldn’t allow him. He groaned before falling to his knees. He reached for his headband and tied it around his forehead. Old habits died hard.

  
“What happened Neji? Why are you out here?” Hiashi asked his nephew once he approached him with a few other Main Hyuga members.

  
Neji could use this for his advantage. “Hinata, she was running away and I tried to stop her.”

  
“And _you_ couldn’t stop that child?” Someone asked shocked.

  
“Yes, she was masking her true power.” Neji said weakly. He was loosing consciousness fast.

  
“Impossible!” another man yelled.

  
“It’s true, Neji is wounded! She defeated Neji!”

  
Hiashi stooped down and picked up Neji who had lost consciousness. “Call off the search. We will take care of her later. Everything will fall into place.” He said grimly.

 

* * *

 

  
1234 Present Day 4321

  
Itachi stared at Hinata as her soft indigo hair danced in the breeze. She had survived all of that?

  
Hinata couldn’t face Itachi. She was ashamed for thinking that he could ever be a murderer. She knew it, deep down inside she had foreseen his innocence.

  
“This means . . .” Hinata began.

  
“We’re allies.” Itachi finished.

 

1234  4321

 

“Hinata Hyuga tried to start a civil war in the Hyuga clan.” Danzo told the FBI team grimly. “With the help of your brother.” He said as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened in shock at the news.

  
“A civil war would destroy the very existence of the Hyuga clan and Itachi would have already destroyed the Uchiha clan.” Danzo sighed. “Their plan was to become the strongest with their keke gen kai. With that power they could then assassinate the president and take control of Konoha.”

  
“Oh my God,” Ino gasped, a hand to her mouth. She shook her head, “I can’t believe it.” She said in awe. Hinata? Was she capable of something so evil?

  
“With help of the organization Hidden in the Sound and Akatsuki, they will destroy this village. We all know Orochimaru already has his own vendetta with the village and plans to destroy it as well.” Danzo continued.

  
“Wait,” Shikamaru interrupted Danzo. “If this is true, why would she apprehend Orochimaru then?” he asked. That's how she got involved with the FBI!

  
“That’s what I came to tell you. Orochimaru has escaped and it is all going according to their plan!” Danzo yelled. “Hinata put him in jail so you would all trust her, no questions asked. Now you have been feeding her information that she has been giving Itachi. Your team is tasked with arresting Itachi and I am here to say you must arrest both Itachi and Hinata now! Before it’s too late.”

  
Sasuke slumped against the wall shocked. He couldn’t believe everything he had just heard.

  
Shikamaru was still trying to wrap his head around everything. Something didn’t add up. “So you’re telling me, Hinata and Itachi are allies and they cooked up a scheme to destroy the Leaf with Orochimaru?”

  
“Yes!” Danzo yelled. “Get on it now! That’s an order!” Danzo demanded the FBI team as they scrambled to do as they were told.

  
Later on Danzo left the FBI base smug as he met with a group Hyuga's waiting for him. “That went easier than I thought it would.” Hiashi smirked as he stood opposite of him, flanked by members of the Hyuga clan. Neji was amongst them.

  
“Yes. We will be rid of Hinata soon.” Danzo smiled.

  
“Hanabi will soon be disposed of as well.” Hiashi said sounding pleased. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Hiashi asked him.

  
“Of course. Like planned, we strike at the luncheon.”

 

123

 

“It’s unimaginable what people would do for their love of power.” Hinata sighed as she sat on the rooftop of Itachi’s old abandoned home.

  
“Yes. This is the insidious effect of love.” Itachi answered. “Come now, we have a lot of planning to do.”

  
“Planning?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t the plan to bust Danzo and the Hiashi for murdering the Uchiha clan? Danzo even killed Sarutobi and all those who got in his way.” Itachi briefly thought about Sai.

  
“It’s far more in-depth than that.” Itachi said. “After all these years I’ve finally found the missing puzzle piece.” He smirked. “Danzo had teamed up with Orochimaru to destroy the Uchiha clan. But they left Orochimaru far out of the loop. Orochimaru has no clue that I am the very same Itachi who they framed all those years ago. In their effort to maintain control, they shut Orochimaru out and I have managed to hide from him. Now that I am a part of Akatsuki, who have teamed up with Sound, I have learned of Danzo’s plan . . . What he was aiming for all this time.”

  
“What is it?” Hinata asked.

  
“It’s our ticket to freedom. No more hiding or running.” Itachi said instead as he held out his hand to Hinata.

  
Hinata stood silently with Itachi’s help. “I have to return to the FBI base.” She told him as her hands left his. “It will look suspicious if I don’t.”

  
“Hurry and come back.” Itachi said. “Meet me at the hideout.”

  
“I will.” She said.

 

123 321

 

Hinata trudged to her hotel, she decided she would bathe first before heading to Sasuke’s team. She was tired but still had so much more to do. She desperately needed to get into contact with Kiba, Shino, and somehow Neji. Hinata stood in front of her hotel door and yawned. Hopefully the shower would wake her up.

  
As she opened the door, she only had a split second to move just before lightning illuminated the dark room and shattered the very spot she was in just a second ago.

  
“Sasuke?!” She yelled at him as he wielded his chidori his eyes bleeding red. If she had gotten hit, she would have died instantly.

  
Too busy focusing on Sasuke, she didn’t notice Naruto coming up behind her. He held her down as he handcuffed her.

  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Hinata cried alarmed. What the hell were they doing? Why were they acting this way?!

  
“Hinata,” Sasuke smirked as his chidori vanished and she saw Ino and Shikamaru further inside the room. “You’re under arrest.”

 

 

* * *

 

A/N: heh hehe heh! Yeah, that was one hell of a long ass chapter if I don’t say so myself! Hyuk Hyuk (my laugh). There, Hinata and Itachi’s past finally revealed. I know you guys waited for quite a while and I’m glad you were so patient ^__^


	7. The Hidden Message

“Yes Hiashi-sama?” Neji asked as he entered Hiashi’s study after they met with Danzo late at night. Hiashi trusted Neji now, ever since Neji tried to “stop” Hinata from running away all those years ago. He believed that Neji hated Hinata because she had injured him that night. After that, Hiashi had made it Neji’s mission to kill her.

  
“The Hyuga’s will not attend the luncheon tomorrow.” Hiashi told him before checking his watch. “It will start in a couple of hours.” It was a luncheon but the president of Sand was visiting Konoha and there would be meetings in the morning before the official luncheon began.

  
“Tell the rest of the Hyuga Anbu this.” He said and turned away from Neji, dismissing him.

  
Neji desperately wanted to ask why. What was the plan? What was Hiashi and Danzo scheming?

  
“Yes Hiashi-sama.” Neji said as he bowed and left the room. He needed to talk to Hinata. He had to find out if she discovered anything that could help him bring down Hiashi.

  
It already being decided, Neji would visit Hinata later, but first . . .

 

123 321

 

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke and his team take Hinata away. She was handcuffed and without a doubt, Itachi knew she was being arrested.

  
He followed Hinata just to make sure she had gotten to her destination safely because earlier that night, she had been unconscious. Itachi wondered briefly if he should help her but decided against it. Danzo probably had something to do with it. Knowing him, he made up some far fetch scheme like how Itachi and Hinata were partners. If Itachi “rescued” her it would only help prove Danzo’s case.

  
He looked behind him as he felt another presence. “Hyuga.” Itachi greeted Neji.

  
Neji looked shocked at finding Itachi on the roof of Hinata’s hotel. “What are you doing here?” Neji asked Itachi as he glared at the Uchiha.

  
“Watching your cousin get arrested.” Itachi said simply as he moved aside and Neji saw for himself Hinata being put into an unmarked government vehicle. Itachi carefully watched Neji to see how he would react.

  
“I’m guessing this has to do with Danzo.” Neji said, deciding to ignore the “cousin” part of Itachi’s reply. He didn't care how Itachi knew that.

  
“Yes.” Itachi answered.

  
“And doing something would jeopardize Hinata-sama.”

  
“Precisely.”

  
“Why would you want to help her?” Neji questioned as they watch the car drive away with Hinata in the backseat. Somehow, Itachi knew everything. But Neji didn't know why he would help.

  
“We’ve come to the understanding that we have a common enemy.” Itachi explained as he looked at Neji. Something was different about him. He showed a more confident side than he did when they were both in the anbu.

  
“Danzo.” Neji suspected.

  
“Yes.”

  
Neji glanced at Itachi. “You have just made another ally Uchiha.”

 

123 321

 

“Shikamaru?” Ino asked him as they finally reached where they were escorting Hinata. She noticed how conflicted Shikamaru looked as he stood off to the side in deep thought.

  
“Hmmm?” He asked as he looked up at Ino.

  
“Something the matter?” Ino wondered as she approached him. Naruto and Sasuke was busy handling Hinata.

  
Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. “You know when you’re looking for the answer to a problem, sometimes you need a new pair of eyes to find the solution.”

  
“Uh, ok.” Ino said not knowing where he was going with this.

  
“I think we need a new pair of eyes.” Shikamaru said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto leading Hinata into the interrogation room.

  
“What are you getting at?” Ino asked as she too turned to look at the trio.

  
“Something doesn’t add up here.” Shikamaru stated as he turned to leave. “And I’m going to find out what.”

  
“Wait Shikamaru!” Ino called out to him but he had already left. She sighed, “Sasuke’s gonna be pissed.”

 

123 321

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Shikamaru?” Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat at a table with Hinata sitting opposite of them handcuffed to it.

  
“You should, since your both not thinking straight!” Hinata yelled at them but was ignored.

  
“No we’ve been waiting for half an hour now. Ino said he left anyways and he evidently isn’t coming back anytime soon.” Sasuke said annoyed. “Let’s just begin.”

  
Naruto nodded as he turned to Hinata. “Uh, hey Hinata, we have to question you and everything is recorded.”

  
Hinata stared at him.

  
“Why did you plot with Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan?” Sasuke demanded as he leaned toward her with a glare. “Why would you want to start a civil war amongst the Hyuga’s?”

  
“What? Where did that even come from? That’s so far-fetched!” She told them. “How did you conclude that in your investigation?”

  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Hinata came to a realization. “You didn’t find it yourselves right? Somebody told you something? Well that’s not enough evidence to have me here in handcuffs!” she yelled while rattling her chains.

  
Sasuke glared at Hinata as she continued. “And don’t try to tell me anything about how I’m wrong, I’m a cop! I do this for a living!”

  
“She’s right.” Shikamaru said as he entered the small room where they were keeping Hinata much to their surprise. “What we received was a tip, not actual evidence.”

  
“But it was from the--” Naruto began but Sasuke glared at him.

  
“Don’t say who it came from dobe!”

  
“Danzo wasn’t it?” Hinata said and they all stared at her.

  
“How did you know that?” Shikamaru wondered. She was exactly right - it couldn't have been just a guess.

  
Hinata remained silent.

  
“Stop trying to redirect the blame!” Sasuke yelled at her annoyed. “This proves Danzo was right, she immediately knew it was him!”

  
“Even though you’re right,” Shikamaru began as he looked at Hinata. “We do have enough proof to bring you into custody.”

  
“You have no proof!”

  
“Yes we do Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan.” Shikamaru said as Hinata stared, dumbfounded.

  
“You’re making it extremely hard to trust you.” Shikamaru continued. “You’ve been lying to us from the very beginning. Tell us the truth.”

  
“Are you really looking for the truth?” Hinata asked quietly. “Or for someone to blame?”

  
“It doesn’t matter.” Sasuke said. “We have all the proof we need, we don’t even need to question you. All we need now is Itachi.” Sasuke scoffed.

  
“Guys,” Ino said as she entered the room in a black cocktail dress. “The luncheon is about to start.”

  
“What?!” Naruto yelled. “You mean to tell me we spent the night here?”

  
“She came in around 2 o’clock this morning.” Ino shrugged. “Time flies.”

  
“I thought the luncheon was at lunch.” Naruto said as he checked his watch. “It’s 8 o’clock!”

  
“We have a bunch of meetings to attend because the President of Sand is coming to strengthen the alliance with leaf.” Ino informed Naruto. “Security has to be tight seeing that both Leaf and Sand Presidents will be present.”

  
“The luncheon is today?” Hinata asked out loud. She then remembered Itachi’s message. “Wait, you guys can’t go to that!”

  
“And why can’t we?” Sasuke asked her.

  
“Because the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound plan to launch an attack.” Hinata tried warning them. “You shouldn’t go there. You should stay somewhere nearby until they show up and plan a counter attack.”

  
“Oh please,” Sasuke scoffed. “And Itachi told you this?”

  
“No,” Hinata lied. “That’s the conclusion I came to! They seemed to be getting ready for something, why not attack at the luncheon?”

  
“She has a point.” Naruto admitted.

  
“No way, I’m not trusting her again.” Sasuke said. “If we are attacked at the luncheon, it is only likely because they would attack with two Presidents there.”

  
“Even so, we weren’t thinking of that until Hinata told us.” Ino said.

  
“She’s just trying to save face.” Sasuke said. “Why did she wait so long to tell us? When and if they attack I’ll have a handcuff ready for Itachi.” He walked out of the room without a backward glance at Hinata.

  
Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked after him and Hinata glared at Sasuke’s back. “Have you no faith in your own brother?!” She yelled after him. “Did you see him kill your family?! How could you easily believe Itachi would do something like that?!” she cried as Sasuke’s back stiffen at her words. “The last family you have, and you’re trying to kill him!”

  
“Someone shut her up.” Sasuke hissed. "Before _I_ do."

 

123 321

 

“I can’t believe this.” Hinata complained as she paced her prison cell. She was in an isolated cell under FBI head quarters. She finally stopped walking and sat down against the wall.

  
What was going to happen to her? That was an easy question. Danzo would find a way to kill her and the Hyuga’s would find and kill Hanabi. All of her sacrifices, everything, gone to waste. In the end both she and Hanabi will suffer a miserable demise.

  
“I’m sorry mom,” Hinata whispered as she looked up at the stained ceiling with tears in her eyes. “I tried, I tried so hard.” Hinata wondered how many hours had already gone by? Did the attack already follow through? Did Sasuke arrest Itachi? What would happen to Neji?

She suddenly heard a rattle of keys before she turned her head to see Neji before her.

  
“We don’t have much time.” Neji said as he fit a key into the lock of her cell.

  
“N-Nii-san?” Hinata asked confused as she stood up as Neji opened the cell. “How?”

  
“I saw them take you away and followed. I waited till they left and now I’m here.” He said as he reached for his cousin. “Were you hurt?” He asked as he hugged her.

  
“N-No,” Hinata sniffed as she tried wiping her eyes in Neji’s embrace. “I’m so happy to see you again Nii-san.” She smiled as she hugged him tighter before Neji pulled away.

  
“We have to go Hinata-sama.”

  
“Ok, but we’ll be seen.” Hinata told him as they head up the stairway leading to the upper levels.

  
“What happened here?!” Hinata asked alarmed as they walked pass slumped over bodies. “Neji-nii-san, did you do this?” She asked as she looked up at a broken camera high in the corner of the wall. A small bug flew away from it and Hinata looked at it before she gasped when she heard a voice.

  
“He had some help.” Shino said as they ran into him.

  
“Shino!” Hinata said happily as she ran to hug him. “Where’s Kiba?”

  
“With Hanabi.” Shino answered as they pulled away. “Neji, you will be suspected once everyone realizes they aren’t getting any communication from the FBI Head Quarters and come to clear things up.” Neji was the last person to enter before releasing Shino’s bugs from a small jar to take down the camera’s and security.

  
“How long do I have?” Neji asked him.

  
“Five minutes. Ten at most.” Shino said.

  
“Let’s go Hinata-sama,” Neji said but Hinata stopped running.

  
“Wait,” She said as she tried to understand the situation. “What are we doing? Are we running away again?”

  
“No,” Neji smirked. “We’re fighting back.” He was glad he got in touch with both Shino and Kiba before running into Itachi. “Itachi will try to stall the attack but we have to find a way to get Danzo arrested.”

  
“The plan is to kill the president isn’t it?” Hinata asked as they continued running.

  
“Yes, that’s what Itachi told me.”

  
“You spoke to Itachi?!” Hinata asked alarmed. “How-”

  
“I ran into him and we had a talk.” Neji told her as they ran out the building. He held her hand as the trio jumped unto the nearest roof and began running faster. “Danzo hired the Sound organization to kill the president after they did such a great job of massacring the Uchiha’s.” Neji said sarcastically. “Itachi learned of this and found a way to join the Akatsuki with the Sound group. He knew that if both groups became one, The FBI would begin to take notice.”

  
“Yes, with two powerful criminal organizations, the FBI had no choice but to try and stop them.” Shino added.

  
“Because the FBI was now paying attention, Itachi hoped that they could uncover the plan for the assassination but unfortunately, things are now what they are.” Neji finished. “But Itachi has still “infiltrated” Danzo’s scheme. He can stall, but we need to find a way to get Danzo to call off the attack or arrested. If Itachi doesn’t attack with the group, he will be suspected and killed.”

  
“We need to go back then!” Hinata said remembering the hidden compartment in Danzo’s office. “We need to go back for whatever Danzo’s hiding in his secret compartment!”

  
“Hiashi was at Danzo’s office last night, there, they exchanged something.” Neji told her. “It was a case filled with documents.” Neji said as they turned toward the Hyuga manor. “I’m guessing this was in that secret compartment.” He surmised.

  
“We must hurry,” Shino reminded them as their pace slowed a bit as they talked. “Anbu have surrounded the FBI headquarters.” He was on his phone looking at the news while managing to keep up with them. “It says they are investigating a possible breach of security there. Danzo is all over the news talking about it.” Shino glanced at Neji. “You were the last person to enter the building before this happened, I give it three more minutes before Danzo finds out.”

  
“Then he’ll call Hiashi,” Hinata guessed. “To make sure the documents are secured because he will realize Neji came to save me.”

  
“Exactly, I’m heading over to the luncheon and will cause a distraction.” Shino said. “You two, secure the documents and get it to me as soon as possible. I can leak it to the best reporter in seconds and it will be all over the news, hopefully before the attack.”

  
Neji nodded his head as they separated from Shino. “Hinata-sama,” He called to her as he noticed her pale ashen skin and sweat drenching her shirt. “Are you ok?”

  
“Yes nii-san.” Hinata murmured. “It’s just my eyes. I over used them again.” Her chakra was almost gone and her body was using up all of her energy.

  
“You need to understand there are now limitations-”

“I know nii-san, I’ll be careful.” Hinata promised him as the Hyuga Manor’s gates came into focus.

  
“How are we going to sneak in?” Hinata asked him but he continued his pace. “We need to stop and think of things before we are seen!”

  
“No, there’s no time to sneak in.” Neji called back to her, he had sped up knowing she wouldn’t be able to catch up to him.

  
“Nii-san, you’re not saying-” Hinata began dreadfully.

  
“Yes, no more hiding, no more planning,” He said as he began to go over the motions for the Rotation attack. “It’s all or nothing, Rotation!” He yelled as his attack cut through the Hyuga gates and the guards fell from their perches on the towers on either side.

  
“The case is in Hiashi’s study!” Neji called to her as more Hyuga’s came out to attack. “Go!”

  
Hinata ran as she headed to her father’s study.

 

123 321

 

“Why aren’t we doing anything yet un?” Deidara asked annoyed. “Let’s kill someone already.” The Akatsuki members were a couple of miles away waiting to strike.

  
“Itachi said to wait.” Konan snapped, annoyed with the blondes complaints. “So we’ll wait.”

  
“But for what? The luncheon already started.” Deidara complained.

  
“Everybody must be in position.” Sasori answered him. “We must wait for the Sound counterparts.”

  
“Where are they? Isn’t it weird that they didn’t show? This was their gig in the first place!” Deidara yelled.

  
“And Itachi isn’t here yet . . .” Kisame murmured.

  
Konan remained silent as Deidara continued to complain. “What a coincidence.” She smirked. “Everybody, let’s go.”

  
“What, why?” Kisame asked.

  
“Itachi doesn’t want us here.” She guessed as he turned to leave from the group. Itachi was never late to anything; he was always on time and orderly. He purposely didn’t show, she knew that much. And he must have somehow delayed the Sound’s arrival. He was trying to prevent the attack, but why?

  
“Danzo ordered us to kill the president.” Sasori replied.

  
“If you must follow orders,” Konan responded with a roll of her eyes, “Be a good little lackey and kill the president.” With that said, the other members followed her as she made her way to return to their hide out.

  
Be careful Itachi. Konan thought to herself. She’s been steadily observing him for a while now. She knew he had ulterior motives, but what he was planning, she didn’t know yet. But she actually liked the quiet killer and would help aid him in any small way she could. This is all I can do.

 

123 321

 

“Hey there,”

  
Shikamaru sighed as the girl smirked at him. “Been cloud watching lately?”

  
“I don’t actually have time for that anymore.” He told her. “Temari.”

  
Temari smiled at him and Shikamaru couldn’t help but blush slightly at the attention she always gave him when she was in Konoha.

  
“Who’s that?” Ino asked Naruto as she watched the blonde talk to Shikamaru. “And is Shikamaru actually blushing?” she wondered shocked as they stood against the wall of the luncheon. It was located in an open floor plan. Tall Greek pillars surrounded the event in a beautiful garden setting. And they were bored watching politicians network.

  
“That’s Temari, she’s a part of the CIA of Sand. She’s probably here with her brothers.” Naruto smirked as he looked at them. “Despite what Shikamaru says, he has a thing for her. She’s probably the only person to ever beat him at shogi.”

  
“You guys, pay attention.” Sasuke said as he looked around the room.

  
“But the luncheon already started.” Naruto complained. “I’m starting to get a crick in my neck from being so alert all the time. If an attack was going to happen shouldn’t it have by now?”

  
“True,” Ino sighed as she rubbed her back. “The luncheon is almost over, can’t we relax a bit?”

  
“No!” Sasuke snapped at them. “Itachi could still appear anytime now!”

  
Naruto rolled his eyes behind Sasuke’s back and Ino face palmed.

  
“Obsessed much,” she whispered to Naruto.

 

123 321

 

Where could it be? Hinata wondered as she threw down books hoping to find some kind of hidden place behind them in her father’s study.

Unfortunately, her eyes were too weak to use her Byakugan. Hinata suddenly heard a heavy thud and looked down at a black leather bound book that had fallen to the ground. It opened up to a ripped off page in the book.

  
This is still here? She thought shocked as she bent down to pick it up. This is the book where I found the Branch Seal Jutsu in.

  
“How fortunate,” Hinata heard a voice say behind her.

  
She dropped the book she was holding and spun around. “F-Father,” she said scared at seeing him after so many years.

  
“Here I am looking for you, and you come straight to me.” He smirked at her. “This certainly makes killing you easier.”

  
“What was the point of all of this?” She found enough courage to ask as she inched away. “Power?”

  
“Yes, and now that I am finally head of the Anbu, you will not stop me.”

  
“But why? This isn’t right-”

  
“Silence!” He commanded as he slammed his fist against the desk. “You’re just as disgusting as your mother.” He snapped. “Always talking about right and wrong.”

  
“Go ahead and kill me.” Hinata said as she held her head high. “You won’t find Hanabi.” She told him. “Even if I die, as long as Hanabi is alive there’s a way to take you down.”

  
Hiashi smiled. “You don’t think I already know that?” he chuckled. “There are assassins being sent to her as we speak. You think trying to stop the attack at the luncheon will solve anything? You’re clearly outmatched.”

  
Hinata hands began to shake and her father sneered at her. “Still weak aren’t you? At least you stopped stuttering.”

  
“I understand why you would do all of this, but what is Danzo’s reason? He became the Director, isn’t that what he wanted?”

  
“Stupid girl, director was the first step. Danzo plans to become the President. And after the president and vice president is removed from office,” Hinata gulped as Hiashi began to move toward her. “With the support of me, head of the Anbu, he will undoubtedly be elected to office.” He laughed as he reached for his daughter who cowered against the bookshelf. “There will be many more chances to kill the president after the luncheon.”

  
“Not if you are disposed of,” Neji said as he entered the study.

  
Hiashi spun around enraged. “Neji?! _You_ are behind all of this?!”

  
The phone in the study began to ring and Hinata picked it up by hitting speaker.

  
“Hiashi,” Danzo voice said furiously as everyone heard the urgency in it. “Neji managed to free Hinata, do not trust him, he has been deceiving us this entire ti-” Hinata hit end and Hiashi stared dumbfounded at the phone.

  
“You too, a traitor?” Hiashi gasped. “The night Hinata ran away, were you the one who helped her?”

  
“Yes.” Neji answered with a smirk.

  
Hiashi sighed. “Too bad, now I must kill you too.”

  
Neji took a stance, ready to fight but Hiashi laughed. “Don’t try to fight me, how pathetic!” He roared. “A branch member?” He yelled as he held up his hand, “Know your place!” Neji flinched as Hiashi grinned at him but was shocked once he heard a piercing scream coming from behind.

  
“Aghhhhh!!!” Hinata screamed as she fell to her knees and clutching her head. A searing pain erupted in her head and she screamed again from the sheer power of it.

  
“What?!” Hiashi yelled as he turned back to Hinata. She seemed to be affected by the branch seal and not Neji.

  
“Stop or I’ll cut your head off,” Neji hissed as he held a kunai to Hiashi’s neck. Hiashi slowly lowered his hand as he watched the blood drip from Hinata’s forehead. He then saw a book opened to a ripped page lying next to her.

  
“You?” he spat out, “You managed to reverse the branch seal?” He glared at his daughter who was coughing up blood on the floor before shakily rising to her feet. “By transferring it to yourself?” He looked at her with disdain as the green mark burned on her forehead.

  
“Y-Yes I d-did.” Hinata stuttered as she looked into her father’s eyes. “Neji isn’t sealed anymore. _I_ am.”

 

123 321

 

Itachi ran to the luncheon at full speed. It was easy enough persuading the Sound members not to come to the luncheon. They were a bit more willing to the idea of sitting on their ass all day as the Akatsuki did everything. Itachi briefly wondered why they would be so . . . compliant.

  
He shook that thought out of his head. He instead focused on trying to come up with a solution of getting the rest of the Akatsuki members to call off the attack.

  
He landed on the roof of where he should have been meeting his comrades. Looking around, Itachi didn’t see any of them.

  
Where could they have gone? He wondered briefly before noticing a plume of smoke coming from the direction of the luncheon. Did they go ahead with the attack?! Itachi questioned alarmed as he raced toward the building.

 

123 321

 

“Hinata-sama,” Neji turned to his cousin after knocking out Hiashi. Hinata was picking up the case from where Hiashi told them it was hidden as Neji threatened his life. Neji took notice of how her arms were shaking as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

  
“Yes nii-san?” she questioned.

  
“You need to go back to Kiba and Hanabi.” Neji said knowing that was the only place she could go to. “Kiba will be able to get you healed.”

  
“B-But what about,”

  
“Never mind Hiashi,” Neji told her gently. “He won’t be moving for a while. I will get the documents to Shino.” He said.

  
“Ok,” Hinata said as she passed Neji the case. She gave him a hopeful look as he held it. Everything . . . would everything be resolved now?

  
Neji smiled at her. “You can rest now Hinata,” he said. “It’s all over.”

 

123 321

 

Neji saw a plume of smoke coming from the direction of the luncheon. “Shino.” Neji guessed as he ran with the case.  
He _did_ say he would stall.

  
Neji immediately dodged a kunai aimed at him from behind before he turned to his assailant.

  
“Hello, my name is Kabuto.” The white haired man smirked at him as they landed on a nearby roof.

  
“You’re the new leader of the Sound.” Neji said as his eyes narrowed at him.

  
“Leader?” Kabuto laughed. “Hmm, yes, about that.” He smirked at Neji. “Someone freed Orochimaru.”

  
“Danzo,” Neji hissed the name.

  
“Well, look at that! You have all the answers don’t you?” Kabuto laughed.

  
“Why are you here?” Neji asked, trying to buy time. He needed to dispose of this man.

  
“Oh you know why.” Kabuto smiled at him. “Danzo may be in charge but everything is going according to my Lord’s plan.”

  
“Oh really?” Neji asked wondering just who the hell his “Lord” was. Kabuto paused as he noticed the case in Neji’s hand.

  
“Well, that is a mere bump in the road.” Kabuto said motioning to the case. “I’ll be taking that and be dumping your body in a sewer somewhere. Maybe we can blame you along with Itachi and Hinata.”

  
“If you can even find them.”

  
“Hinata is on her way to her sister isn’t she?” Kabuto guessed. “I do hope so, because that will make things easier you see. One of my . . . friends are on their way to kill Hanabi, how nice would it be if Hinata showed up, ready to be killed?”

  
Neji’s face paled as Kabuto continued.

  
“Now,” in a flash, Kabuto was behind Neji and took out a needle before stabbing him in his neck in one fluid motion. “I’ll be taking that.” He smirked as Neji eyes rolled back and the case fell out of his hand.

 

123 321

 

Itachi heard people yelling as he jumped down into the middle of the luncheon. He could barely see anything as the smoke blocked his view.

  
“Wind release!” He heard a woman yell before a breeze blew the smoke away to reveal Itachi in the middle of everything.

  
“I-Itachi?!” Itachi turned to Sasuke slightly confused.

  
Where were the Akatsuki? Where was the smoke coming from? Was there even an attack?

  
“Don’t worry, the kitchen’s not on fire anymore!” Naruto yelled as he ran into the area with burned marks on his cheeks. He stared at Itachi. “Aw shit.”

  
In a blink of an eye, Anbu was all over him, and even some sand members as they tried to confine him.

  
Did I just turn myself in? Itachi wondered in shock at the turn of events.

  
The Anbu held him down until he fell to his knees. Itachi looked up at Sasuke as his brother trembled at being so close to him.

  
“Y-You’re under arrest.” Sasuke said, his voice shaking as he looked into his older brothers eyes.

  
“W-Whoa!” Someone yelled as Itachi got up, shoving off some people as he moved toward Sasuke.

  
“Hold him down!” An Anbu yelled before Itachi reached a hand out at Sasuke who closed his eyes and flinched before . . .

  
Itachi flicked him on the forehead.

  
“He’s not going anywhere now.” A man with purple markings on his face said in a bored voice as sand held Itachi in place around his legs.

  
“Good job Gaara.” Temari smiled as she closed her fan.

  
Sasuke eyes widened at Itachi’s outstretched hand before someone grabbed him and placed him in handcuffs.

  
“We did it Sasuke,” Naruto said excitedly as he ran over to his best friend. “We finally captured Itachi!”

  
Sasuke took a step back as he watched both Sand and Leaf Anbu lead Itachi away as more of the respective Anbu swarmed both of their Presidents.

  
“S-Sasuke?” Naruto asked alarmed. “What’s wrong? You’re shaking!” he held onto him as Sasuke seemed to not be able to stand anymore as his body shook. “Did Itachi poisoned you or something?!” He asked worried, remembering Itachi had managed to flick his brother before being detained.

  
Sasuke face paled as he remembered something from long ago.

  
_"Ow!" Sasuke yelled annoyed as he held his forehead after Itachi flicked him. "What was that for Oniisan?!"_

  
_"I only do it when you're wrong about something."_

 

* * *

Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!

 


	8. The New Plan

“Uncle Kiba, I’m home!” Hanabi yelled in greeting as she opened the door to her house after school.  
'That’s odd.' Hanabi thought to herself. She heard no response from the man. The teen removed the keys from the door as she looked around the empty house.  
“Kiba?” Hanabi called out again, just before throwing her book bag down on the couch as she walked pass the living room.  
The house was uncharacteristically quiet and Hanabi walked noiselessly along the wooden floor. “Akamaru?” she whispered. She paused in her walk when she looked down at the floor after noticing something.  
Hanabi tiptoed to the spot and quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn’t gasp.  
It was blood.  
She lined her body along the wall as she turned the corner to the kitchen and was met with destruction. The sink was crushed into the wall as random pieces of the counter tile lay broken on the floor. Water was everywhere, shooting out of the hole where the sink was supposed to be. The dining table was a pile of rubble and the ceiling had splashes of blood all over it along with the walls and everything else.  
She heard a noise behind her and she spun around, Byakugan activated.  
“Akamaru?” she asked horrified when she saw the big white dog limping toward her with blood covering his coat. She deactivated her Byakugan and approached him. “Akamaru!” She yelled as she ran toward the dog and hugged him. “Where’s Kiba? What happened?” she asked and the dog looked to the left while whimpering.  
Hanabi noticed the smashed in kitchen door leading outside. “Where did he go?” She wondered briefly.  
“Stay here, I’ll bring some bandages for you.” She whispered, as she got up, not at all fazed that she was talking to a dog.  
Hanabi carefully went up the stairs. She had to go to the bathroom where the first aid kits were.  
She walked lightly but paused in her step. She slowly turned around and saw a woman with red hair and glasses smiling at her.  
“Hmmm,” the woman smirked as she put her fingers to her chin. “I thought I was supposed to kill a young woman, not a little girl.” she shrugged. “Makes no difference to me.”  
Hanabi smirked as she activated her Byakugan and the woman’s previous confidence faltered.  
“W-Where did all of that chakra come from?” she gasped as she took a step back, stunned.  
“Didn’t you know?” Hanabi asked as she took her stance. “I’m a Hyuga,” she looked into the woman’s eyes as more veins appeared on her face. “And you’re in my range.”

123 321

Hinata made her way home as fast as she could, which wasn’t saying much. She was extremely weak and her head was still ringing from her father activating the branch seal earlier.  
She briefly questioned the lack of FBI agents all over her house seeing that she was a criminal now. Did Itachi manage to stop everything? Was he explaining everything to Sasuke right this minute?  
Her house came into view and she trudged ahead. She hoped that the assassin wasn’t coming, but her heart knew differently.  
She cursed under her breath, realizing she didn’t have her keys. She was about to try to kick in the door, but it swung open to reveal Hanabi who gave her a weird look.  
“Why is your leg in the air?” She laughed at her sister who was just about to kick the door. Hinata hugged her crying.  
“I’m so glad you’re safe!” She cried into her sister’s long brown hair. Her fingers gently touched the strands and were so happy to be able to see her sister again after so long. Hinata eyes widened when she saw the blood on her fingertips after pulling her hands away.  
“You’re hurt!” She yelled as she held Hanabi for closer inspection of her face, which had scratches all over it, one with blood steadily trickling under her right eye.  
“So are you!” Hanabi argued as she struggled out of Hinata’s grip. “Now can you explain why some woman tried to kill me?!”  
“A woman?” Hinata repeated. She must have been the assassin her father spoke of. “Where is she?” Hinata asked. She about to open the door further so she could get inside, but Hanabi grabbed her hand halting her movements.  
“Do you really want to know?” Hanabi asked as Hinata realized she twirled a pair of cracked glasses in her hand with a mischievous smirk.  
“H-Hanabi!” Hinata began appalled but Hanabi laughed stopped her scolding.  
“Relax, I didn’t kill her.” Hanabi shrugged off Hinata’s stammering as she walked back into the house. “I was about to find Shino to help me with Akamaru.” She said, motioning to the dog wrapped with bandages lying on the couch.  
Hinata gasped, “What happened? Where’s Kiba?”  
“I don’t know, they were attacked while I was at school. And I can’t find Kiba, he’s not even answering his cell.”  
Hinata sighed, “We won’t be able to get a hold of Shino for a while. Not even Neji-nii-san.”  
“Neji-nii-san?” Hanabi asked excitedly. She hadn’t seen her cousin in five years. “He’s here? I get to see him again??” she then shook her head. “Ok, what’s going on?!”  
Hinata sighed as she limped over to Akamaru, sitting next to him on the couch. The dog rested his head on her lap as she patted him.  
“I will be able to heal him when my chakra level rise some.” Hinata said softly.  
“Hinata-oneesan,” Hanabi sighed.  
“Ok, I’ll tell you.”  
“Everything?” Hanabi persisted.  
“Everything.”

123 321

“How quaint.” Shikamaru sighed as he watched Itachi sitting calmly opposite him at a table. “Your brother has been after you for five years and now that you’re finally here, Sasuke’s nowhere to be found.”  
“Sounds like him.” Itachi mused as he looked at Shikamaru through the bulletproof glass that separated them.  
Shikamaru gave a harassed sigh as he placed his forehead on the table as if he had a bad headache. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I’ve been here for a little over an hour. You have yet to ask a question.”  
Shikamaru shook his head in response before sitting up and massaging his temples in annoyance. “Something doesn’t add up.”  
“How observant of you.”  
Shikamaru gave him a look. “Why would you kill your family?”  
Itachi was about to give a sarcastic answer, but Shikamaru continued.  
“To become the most powerful keke gen kai user and destroy Konoha.” Shikamaru shook his head. “And teaming up with Hinata so she could create a civil war in her family and ultimately decimate them as well.”  
Itachi actually laughed. “That’s a new one.”  
“A new what?”  
“Usually the answer is, I’m blood thirsty; I did it because I was bored. Or simply because I wanted to see how powerful I was.” Itachi mused with a slight smirk. “Never was one of the reason so elaborate and involved another person.”  
Shikamaru analyzed what he just said. “Oh, so you were set up?”  
Itachi gasped in shocked at the lazy genius.  
“I’ve come to that conclusion ten times over.” Shikamaru scoffed. “They call me a genius for a reason.” He replied flippantly, promising himself he would bask in Itachi’s shocked expression later. “But the one thing that keeps me from believing it, is Sasuke.” He sighed, “Sasuke himself said he saw you holding your mother’s body, covered with her blood as she died.” He leaned forward, his chin resting on his fist. “He testified against you. That’s proof, also your Anbu partner was never found, possibly because he knew what you were planning? Seems like you shushed him.” Shikamaru shrugged as he sat up in his chair and got comfortable.  
Itachi remained silent remembering Sai.  
“But,” Shikamaru began and Itachi glanced at him curiously. “Let’s not get carried away here,” he said. “You’re not the only man of the hour. Hinata somehow manage to escape prison, making it seem more likely that you two are in cahoots. She escapes, you somehow become arrested the next second. What’s going on? What’s happening? Well, they pay me to answer these questions, but I just can’t right now. I don’t have enough evidence.”  
“That means we have to wait for someone to attempt to rescue you. If that happens, it makes you and Hinata even more guilty.”  
“We’ll be put to death, just like Danzo wanted.” Itachi sighed, already figuring everything out.  
Shikamaru stayed silent. Why was the director’s name always coming up in this case? Was it a coincidence . . .  
. . . or a pattern?  
Itachi watched as the man in front of him seemed to be in his own world as he ruminated on what he just said. He knew he couldn’t tell Shikamaru the truth. It would get back to Danzo and he would twist the truth to make himself look innocent. He probably already had people paid off.  
All he had to do was wait. There was still hope. As long as Hinata knew the truth, she could save them both.

123 321

“F-Father, did that?” Hanabi asked shocked.  
Hinata nodded her head sadly as Hanabi sighed while using a cotton swab to wipe the blood off her face.  
“No surprise there. He used to try to kill me in training, I swear.” Hanabi glanced over at her sister. “I’m glad you did what you did for me.”  
Hinata smiled at her. “Now I have to tell you about Itachi.”  
“Itachi?” Hanabi asked as Akamaru, now healed, was sleeping at her feet. “Who’s that?”

123 321

Neji woke up grudgingly in a dark cell underground. For the first time in his life, he couldn’t see shit. And he hated it.  
“Nuh ah uh.” Kabuto smirked as he looked at Neji who was grimacing in pain after trying to activate his Byakugan. “Don’t go using that Byakugan now.”  
He laughed as he looked at the Hyuga behind the bars of the cell. “I put a temporary seal on you. I couldn’t kill you seeing that she wouldn’t like it.”  
She? Neji wondered. Who is she?  
“Oh look at you, wondering who I’m talking about huh?” Kabuto turned away from Neji while shaking his head. “The world is so, so, small.”  
Neji could only hear Kabuto’s retreating footsteps and realized with dread that he was blind. He sat up tiredly as he tried to think things over.  
The briefcase that had all the proof that Danzo and Hiashi were behind the Uchiha massacre? Gone.  
That was pretty much the one thing they couldn’t afford to lose. Neji slammed his fist against the wall.  
He had no idea what happened to Hinata and Hanabi with the assassin. Also he couldn’t even guess what could happen to Kiba and Shino.  
“Neji?” he heard a voice call out in the darkness.  
“Shino?”  
“Dammit, they got you too.” Shino cursed. He was in a cell opposite of Neji. “I was ambushed by some white haired freak.”  
“Kabuto.” Neji hissed.  
“That’s his name?” Shino asked before recalling something. “He’s Orochimaru’s right hand man. We’re probably in their hideout.”  
“I forgot Danzo had teamed up with them as well.” Neji sighed. “My focus was on Hinata and making sure she was safe while fighting Danzo and Hiashi. I forgot about that snake.”  
“We have to find a way to get out of here.” Shino insisted. “They sealed away my chakra, I can’t get my bugs to eat through the metal bars.”  
“They sealed my Byakugan.” Neji tried to use his gentle fist but came up short. “My chakra is gone too.”  
“I wonder what stopped them from killing us?” Shino wondered.  
“Not what, but who.” Neji corrected him.

123 321

“Why are we just sitting here?!” Hanabi yelled annoyed as Hinata looked at the news on the TV. “Itachi has been captured and Danzo is still free, hell, father is too!” She turned to her sister who was petting Akamaru on her lap. “And we don’t even know what happened to Kiba!”  
“I’m not worried if Akamaru isn’t.” Hinata answered as the dog snuggled deeper into her lap where she sat on the couch. She knew if Kiba was in danger, or worst, dead, Akamaru wouldn’t be so calm.  
“Ok, but what about Itachi? And Neji! What happened to him since he never got the documents to Shino? What happened to Shino, he hasn’t contacted us either!”  
Hinata reached for the remote to turn the TV off. All they kept talking about was Itachi’s capture and Orochimaru’s escape.  
“Wait,” Hanabi said just before Hinata’s face was shown on the news alongside Neji’s.  
“Neji and Hinata Hyuga are on the FBI’s most wanted list for attacking Hiashi Hyuga. It’s rumored they helped Orochimaru escaped.” The reporter said as Hinata’s hand trembled before dropping the remote.  
“Now Neji is dragged into this?” Hinata whispered shocked.  
“ARGH!!” Hanabi yelled before she punched the wall. “We need answers!!”  
“We need to leave.” Hinata said. “We have to leave right now.”  
“Wait,” Hanabi began as she ran up the stairs.  
“There’s no time to pack!” Hinata yelled at her. “We have to leave now!” She got up as Akamaru jumped off her before moving the couch to the side, uncovering a trap door underneath as she pushed up the rug.  
“I’m not packing, just trying to get some information.” Hanabi said behind her. “When the hell did that get there?”  
Hinata looked behind her as she pulled out shuriken and kunai’s along with some seals and explosive tags from the trap door. She gasped when she looked at Hanabi.  
“Who is that?!”  
“The assassin.” Hanabi shrugged as she threw the red head girl who tried to kill her earlier before them on the ground. She was tied up with a phone cord. “And to think I made fun of you for not buying a cordless phone.” Hanabi chuckled.  
“Where was she this entire time?” Hanabi asked slightly horrified at looking at the bruises over the woman’s body.  
“In the closet upstairs.” Hanabi answered before she took out the gag from the woman’s mouth.  
“You little bitch!” The woman hissed at her.  
“Whatever, what’s your name anyways?” Hanabi asked her.  
“Karin, and I will watch my Lord gut you and experiment on your b--”  
“That’s nice,” Hanabi cut her off. “How about you tell us what Orochimaru is planning? And Danzo while you’re at it.”  
“Danzo wants to become the President.” Hinata confirmed. “He hired Orochimaru and Akatsuki so they are only aiding Danzo.”  
Karin smirked at Hinata. “She’s right. But then again, she should know all about it.” She laughed as they heard the reporter on the news discuss how Hinata helped Orochimaru escape from prison.  
“We need to go.” Hinata stood from her crouched position.  
“What to do with this chick?” Hanabi asked. “Kill her?”  
“Just leave her.” Hinata said as she walked out the damaged back door with Akamaru trailing behind.

123 321

Sasuke sighed as he splashed cold water on his face. His cell phone rang and he didn’t even bother looking at it. It was most likely Naruto, wondering where he was.  
He had left the building shortly after Itachi was arrested. He couldn’t stomach it. It made him question that night.  
Was Itachi really the one to blame?  
Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the bathroom sink of his small apartment that no one knew of. He kept this around for when he needed to escape. He grabbed his phone after it rang and listened to the voicemail.  
“Sasuke!! Answer your phone! I’ve called you like 50 times already!!” Sasuke was right, it was Naruto. And Naruto called 52 times actually.  
“We’re worried about you! Come back cuz we gotta lot of things to do! We have to arrest Hinata again and this time Neji too! Then crack down on Orochimaru and, what Shikamaru? I’m talking her-” The voicemail cut off and Sasuke sighed when his phone began ringing again. He threw it down on the bathroom floor as he walked away to his bedroom.  
It should have all been falling into place. Sasuke thought as he closed the door and sat on the bed. If Itachi was the true suspect, the one responsible for everything, it shouldn’t have been the mess it was now. New things kept popping up. It should have been getting resolved, not complicated. And what was worst, the case was attracting media attention.  
Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed the spot where Itachi flicked him on his forehead.  
“Oniisan.” Sasuke hands trembled before he heard a knock on his door. Alarmed, he braced himself as he stood. Who could have entered the apartment? No one even knew he had another one!!  
“Just let me in Sasuke.” He heard a voice say. He gasped before reaching for the doorknob and throwing open the door.  
Sakura smiled at him through her sunglasses. “Wasn’t having too much fun without me now?”  
Sasuke stared at the girl in her business suit in awe.  
“Weren’t you in a cask?” he asked as she entered his bedroom, twirling the spare keys he kept under the potted plant in front of his door around her fingers.  
“The benefits of having the Vice President as an old mentor is that she’s the best medic there is and is willing to heal you.” Sakura smiled before she sat down on Sasuke’s bed.  
“Is it just me or is the media eating this whole case up?” She asked as she turned on the TV in Sasuke’s room.  
Sasuke turned to it as he watched annoyed.  
“Who’s Hinata? And is that Neji? Isn’t he an Anbu? What’s he doing mixed up with everything?” She questioned. “I don’t know everything, but-”  
“My brother was framed.” Sasuke interrupted and Sakura turned to him shocked.  
Now that he said it, it felt good to get off his chest. It seemed as if he knew it deep down within him this entire time. And he was even more ashamed for just going with the flow of everything. His clan was murdered and he needed someone to blame. Wasn’t Itachi the perfect scapegoat?  
“Sasuke, what are you saying?” Sakura asked. “Do you know what that means?”  
“I know you think I’m crazy but this whole case isn’t getting solved because we’ve been looking at the wrong suspect!”  
“But-”  
“And we just need to find the person pulling the strings.”  
“But Sasuke-”  
“It’s not Itachi Sakura.” Sasuke said as he turned to look her in her eyes. “My brother’s innocent.”  
“I believe you Sasuke.” She said. “I also had some misgivings from before about it and that’s why I came here, to tell you.”  
“Oh.” Sasuke muttered. She was the only one who knew about his little extra apartment.  
“So you’ll help me prove Itachi’s innocence?”  
“Yes but-”  
“I know it won’t be easy,” Sasuke began but Sakura interrupted him.  
“Could you just listen for a second?” she asked. “What I’m trying to say is-”  
“And Itachi Uchiha will be sentenced to death first thing tomorrow morning at 8 o’clock a.m.” The reporter said behind them.  
Sasuke’s head shot up as he spun around to look at the TV. “What?!” he exclaimed shocked. “How the hell did that happen?! He didn’t have a trial yet!”  
“That’s what I was trying to say Sasuke-kun!” Sakura said as she got up to go by his side. “Danzo ordered it and the President approved since Danzo had the backing of Hiashi, the Anbu’s leader. It’s what the public wants too thanks to the media.” She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to bring him back around to face her. “It’s 6 o’clock already. We only have 14 hours left to prove your brother’s innocence.”  
“But, but we have no proof of anything.” Sasuke voice trembled. “We don’t even have a suspect.”  
“Yes we do.” Shikamaru said as he entered with Ino and Naruto flanking him. “Danzo Shimura.”

123 321

 

“So when do you think the seal will become ineffective?” Shino asked Neji who sighed.  
“Not soon enough.” He replied. “And nobody knows where we are.”  
“Jeeze,” they heard a gruff voice complain. “No faith.”  
“Kiba?” Shino asked shocked.  
“Yeah it’s me, I had to play dead in order to follow those idiots who tried to kill me back to this dump.” He huffed as he touched Neji’s cell with a clawed hand. “But anyways, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing you did.” Shino commented.  
Kiba smirked, “Hey Neji, might wanna move back a little.” He grinned as his fangs grew bigger in his mouth. “Fang over fang!”

123 321

“What are all of you doing here?” Sasuke yelled before turning to Sakura with a glare.  
“It wasn’t me, I never told anybody where this place was.” Sakura laughed.  
“Oh please Sasuke,” Naruto began with a roll of his eyes. “Everybody knows about your little hideout.” He concluded as everybody else pretty much agreed with him.  
He rolled his eyes at Naruto before looking at Shikamaru. “Did you just say what I thought you said?”  
“Yeah you heard me,” Shikamaru sighed. “I’ve got another hunch.”  
“Well your last hunch-” Sasuke began.  
“Hey, I was right,” Shikamaru butted in. “My hunch was about Hinata being a Hyuga and the Hyuga’s having something to do with the Uchiha massacre.”  
“Ok Hinata’s a Hyuga, but how exactly does that prove that the Hyuga’s had anything to do with my clan?” Sasuke challenged. “And how did you tie Danzo into all of this?”  
“I’m still working on that,” Shikamaru said reluctantly as he scratched his head and everybody in the room groaned.  
“We don’t have that much time left.” Sakura sighed. “Let’s split up.”  
“What do you mean?” Ino asked the pinkette.  
“You and Naruto will go and try to slow down the investigation on Neji and Hinata. I know they are looking for them and you two can slow that process down. We can’t arrest them because if Itachi is innocent, they most likely are as well.” Sakura said before turning to Shikamaru. “You and Choji will focus on gathering evidence, Choji will do the research and you will connect the dots.” She ordered everyone and they nodded their heads, ready to work.  
“That leaves us.” Sasuke said. “And what are we going to do?”  
“We’re going to do what we always do.” She smiled before taking out her gun and striking a pose. “We’re gonna bust them.”

123 321

“I don’t like just waiting here.” Hanabi complained as she sat on the floor of one of the safe house’s Hinata prepared for just this situation. It was a tiny motel room outside of town.  
“If we go out, we’ll be caught.” Hinata told her sister. It was a miracle that they weren’t arrested from before.  
“But we have to go find Neji, Kiba, and Shino!!” Hanabi protested as Akamaru sat up from his sprawled out position and barked. “See? Akamaru agrees with me!”  
Akamaru barked again and Hinata became worried. Why did he keep barking? Why wouldn’t he stop?  
“Ok, quiet down boy!” they heard Kiba’s voice from outside before Hinata quickly got up and threw open the door.  
“Kiba-kun!” She yelled as she threw her arms around him in a hug.  
“Neji-nii-san?” Hanabi asked hesitantly before jumping up and hugging her cousin with tears in her eyes. “Nii-san,” she cried into his arms. “I missed you so much!”  
Akamaru walked over to Shino and licked his hand. “At least somebody cares.” Shino mused as he petted the dog.  
“Traitor,” Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked at him.  
“What happened to you guys?” Hinata asked once they were all settled down.  
“Orochimaru forces apprehended me then stole the case.” Neji said.  
“I was also captured.” Shino replied. “We were locked up at Orochimaru’s hideout.”  
“Yeah, I followed the bastard that tried to assassinate me because he let something slip about how you two were caught.” Kiba told them. “I had to pretend I was dead before the ass left. I told Akamaru to stay there so Hanabi wouldn’t be too scared when she came home to a destroyed house.”  
“Scared?” Hanabi scoffed. “As if!”  
Neji smiled at his little cousin. “You have grown up a lot Hanabi.” He commented and the 16-year-old blushed.  
“You make it seem like I’m some old woman. I’m a teenager you know!”  
“Well, we’re all here and somehow alive.” Shino began after a moment of silence. “How are we going to get the case back and upload those documents?”  
“We shouldn’t go back there.” Neji immediately said much to Kiba’s disdain.  
“What?! Why not?!” he roared. “As soon as I’m better, I say we go back to that hideout and promptly kick ass.”  
“No, Neji is right.” Shino said. “Something was off there.”  
“What was?” Hanabi asked curiously. “You guys seem to make it out alive.”  
“Yes, after the seals wore off.” Neji muttered under his breath. “Kiba, we didn’t escape, we were allowed to leave.”  
“What are you talking about? Do you know how hard it was to break through those cells you two were in?!”  
“Yes, but think for a second.” Shino began. “It’s odd that nobody heard you literally breaking the walls underground. And when we left, there was no one around. Orochimaru has a bunch of henchmen, but why weren’t they around? He wanted us to escape.”  
“Great, another problem.” Hanabi groaned.  
“Not necessarily a problem.” Shino confirmed. “Only a trap. They know we want the case and will come back for it. When we return they will ambush us.”  
“Yes, it’s best if we don’t return.” Neji agreed.  
“Then how will we prove you guys innocence?” Hanabi wondered worriedly as Hinata remained silent.  
“We may not be able to return,” Neji began. “But someone else could.”

123 321

“So who is Hinata?” Sakura wondered as Sasuke drove through Konoha. It was around 9 o’clock and they were now trying to find Hinata. Maybe she would have some answers.  
“After you were hospitalized, Hinata suddenly showed up.” Sasuke informed Sakura. “She’s the one who apprehended Orochimaru in the first place. After that, Kakashi ordered us to have her go undercover into Akatsuki to find out what they were planning with the Sound.”  
“And that’s how we’re here now.” Sakura surmised as they drove outside the village. “Why are we driving away from Konoha?” She asked Sasuke. “We’re supposed to be looking for-”  
“They’re wanted criminals; do you really think they’ll stay in Konoha?” Sasuke asked and Sakura sighed as she looked at the window watching the wilderness that soon occupied her view.  
“Sasuke-kun,” She began softly.  
“Don’t.” Sasuke said. “Not right now Sakura.”  
She remained silent until something went smashing into the hood of the car and she screamed.  
Sasuke slammed down on the breaks and Sakura stared shockingly at the huge white creature that literally just landed on the car. “Is that a dog?” she asked.  
“Well hello special agent Sasuke Uchiha.” Kiba smirked as he peered inside the car window with Neji and Shino on either side of hm.  
“Looking for trouble?” Kiba grinned, his fangs showing.  
Sasuke cursed under his breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt and began opening the car door only to have it slammed back as he looked into lavender eyes.  
“Hey, you’re kinda cute.” The cheeky Hyuga brat smirked at him from outside through his car door window.  
Hinata sighed as she stood guard by Sakura’s door to make sure she didn’t get out. “What do you want Sasuke? Here to arrest me?”  
“No, we’re here because we need your help.” Sakura pleaded.  
“Girl with, ohmygawd is that pink hair, say what?” Kiba asked, more shocked with the fact that her hair was pink rather than them needing their help.  
“Nothing’s wrong with my hair color!” Sakura yelled at him. “Now get your moose off the car so we can talk!!!”  
“Moose?!” Kiba roared angrily. “Who you calling a moose you flamingo?!”  
“FLAMINGO?!” Sakura screamed and Sasuke decided he had enough of this.  
“We only want to talk, let us out.” Sasuke snapped.  
“We’re conversing just fine where we all are.” Hanabi smiled at him.  
“State your business Uchiha.” Neji ordered.  
“We know Itachi was set up.” Sasuke replied much to their surprise. “We need your help to prove his innocence. Shikamaru also thinks Danzo is behind everything and we need your help to get him locked up.”  
Neji actually smiled. “This is perfect.”

 


	9. The End of the Beginning Part I

“So …” Ino began as they waited outside of Hinata’s house. “Did we stall long enough?” She asked Naruto.  
Naruto watched the group of FBI agents as they searched all over the house. “Doesn’t look like they found anything or anyone, so yes.” He turned to her with a grin.  
Ino let loose the breath she was holding. “I don’t know how long we can keep this up.” She said as she began to worry again. “If we make it too obvious I’m sure someone will become suspicious, especially since Sasuke and Shikamaru have gone MIA looking for Hinata and finding more information.”  
“If Danzo is the criminal mastermind Shika believes him to be, he definitely will notice something’s up.” Naruto concluded as he leaned back in the drivers seat. “I wish I could tell my dad everything, but knowing him, he’ll confront Danzo and Hiashi about it first.”  
“Then they would either kill him on the spot or have us killed first instead.” Ino sighed as she also leaned back in her seat. “Either which way, we all end up dead.”  
“Thanks for that inspiring tale of optimism Ino.” Naruto said sarcastically as the girl simply shrugged.  
“How many hours do we have left?” Naruto asked absentmindedly as he watched an FBI agent, who was searching Hinata’s house, show another agent a piece of what looked to be a mangled phone cord.  
Ino yawned as she checked her watch. “It’s 10 o’clock now so we have 10 more hours.” She yawned again. “We’ve been up since yesterday 9 o’clock, spent last night till this morning questioning Hinata, and now it looks like we’ll be working till 8 tomorrow morning.”  
“Who said being a special agent was easy, Intern?” Naruto teased and Ino pouted before sticking her tongue out at him.  
“After this case I’ll be working full time!” she boasted and Naruto scoffed before the agent with the phone cord walked over to the car. Naruto lowered the window and the agent began his report.  
“Uzumaki sir!” The agent greeted him, “We found this inside the house along with lots of blood covering everything; the couch, the floor, the sink, even the damn ceiling! Not to mention the house is completely wrecked, the upstairs look like a belieber and a one directioner had a wrestling match, and don’t even get me started on the trapdoor we found in the house! All of the contents were missing but I’m sure we can figure out the weapons that was in there!”  
Well damn. Naruto thought. Hinata sure wasn’t making it easy for them.  
“Well what are you waiting for?!” Ino demanded. “Hurry up and find out what was in that trapdoor!”  
“But, that could take a while, and looking for the subject should be the main concern.” The man replied, unsure of why he was talking to the woman in the passenger seat instead of Naruto.  
“What sense does it make to go charging into a dark room full of snakes?!” Ino roared, demanding authority. “If we don’t know what kind of snakes are in there, we don’t know what kind of antidotes to bring!”  
“Huh?” The agent asked confused.  
“Hinata could have a bomb when we find her and blow everyone up! Go find out what kind of weapons she has from that trapdoor so we can better prepare ourselves before we attack!”  
“Y-Yes ma’am!” The agent stammered before scurrying away with his new orders.  
Naruto stared in awe. “That was a great analogy.” He complimented her.  
“Really? I didn’t know what the hell I was saying.”  
“I thought I was good at bull shitting, but I have found the true master!” Naruto smirked impressed.  
Ino laughed at Naruto before looking at her watch as she grew serious. “That should save us a couple of hours, let’s hope that gave Sasuke and Sakura more time.”

123 321

“I. Can’t. Find,” Shikamaru began as he grabbed a bunch of files on his desk in anger, “ANYTHING!!” He yelled as he threw them up into the air, feeling utterly frustrated with everything.  
Choji reentered the computer room from getting a snack and stared at Shikamaru in shock with his snack halfway to his lips. “Is that the paperwork I just printed out?”  
“Is that a donut?” Shikamaru asked him. Choji slowly chewed his glazed donut.  
“Yeah.”  
“I thought you were on a diet?”  
“Hey, it’s whole wheat!”  
“Whole wheat? Man, that sounds disgusting.” Shikamaru replied with a grimace.  
“Hey, I don’t like your face but you don’t see me calling it disgusting.”  
“Real mature Choji. Real mature.”  
“Don’t diss the goods man.” Choji responded as he sat down at his desk next to the frustrated genius. “I’m guessing the Hyuga secret database we hacked earlier was wiped clean?”  
“Yes, now I believe Hiashi and Danzo is responsible for everything!” Shikamaru yelled annoyed. “Why else would they be running around trying to cover their asses? Danzo hasn’t been in his office all night and he’s yelling orders at everyone to find Hinata and Neji rather than Orochimaru who is the bigger problem right now.”  
“Choji!” Shikamaru snapped at the man as Choji sipped his sprite through a straw as he played the latest GTA on his game system. “Are you even listening to me?!”  
“Oh come on!” Choji yelled as he paused the game and turned to Shikamaru. “It’s the newest one, I gotta play it!”  
“You do this every time Choji! Every time we have a huge assignment and a new game comes out, you leave me for the game!”  
“Do you really want to do this right now?” Choji asked him as he placed his hands up in a classic ‘come at me bro’ motion.  
“Every time Choji. Every time.” Shikamaru insisted.  
“I do not!” Choji defended himself.  
“Hey, Tiger Woods and Elin Nordegren,” a coworker screamed at them, “You already got a divorce, stop the unnecessary bull shit so the rest of us can get on with our work!”  
“Oh would you look at that,” Shikamaru said as Choji stood up and clapped. “Hey look everybody! Carl got jokes!!”  
Carl gave them the finger from his cubicle before he began typing away ferociously at his computer.  
“I fucking hate Carl,” Choji grumbled as he began to finally work. “I say we ask Danzo to frame him next.”  
“I won’t lie, I’ve thought about it.” Shikamaru muttered.  
“Well, it’s either that or we run him over with a--”  
“That’s it!” Shikamaru screamed before quieting down as he heard Carl yell at them.  
“What?” Choji asked confused.  
“That’s where we will find all of the answers!”  
“But we already know most of everything, we just need proof!” Choji yelled back even more confused.  
“And by finding him, we’ll find our proof as well!” Shikamaru said as Choji flipped Carl the bird as he tried shushing them.  
“Him? Who? What?” Choji asked. “What are you going on about?!”  
“Who else knows everything besides Hinata, Neji, and Itachi?” Shikamaru asked him.  
“Uh, I dunno-”  
“Sai!” Shikamaru whispered. “If there’s no account for his death, I guarantee you he’s still alive. Besides, he was Danzo’s adopted son, he wouldn’t kill him, right?” Shikamaru began typing away on his computer ferociously. “We find Sai, we wrap this case up. Sai knows everything about everything and isn’t seen as a traitor or criminal. If he could testify against Danzo, there’s no way Danzo could get around it.”  
Choji sighed as he began helping Shikamaru search. “How are we going to find someone who’s been missing for five years,” Choji began as he checked the clock on the wall, which read 11 o’clock. “In 9 hours?”  
Shikamaru looked at Choji. “We have to hack into Danzo’s records.”  
“Are you fucking me?!” Choji asked appalled. “Hacking into the records alone will take almost 2 hours!!” he hissed at Shikamaru. “With only so much time left, you really want to risk that?!” he gave Shikamaru a stern look. “And what if we’re caught? There’s no way we will be able to hack into such a complex system without leaving a trace. We’ll be discovered!”  
“I have to try, I won’t let an innocent man die.”  
Choji shook his head. “Shikamaru, you know there’s no turning back, right?”  
Shikamaru gave a sarcastic smirk as he found Danzo’s records. All he had to do was click on it and the hacking would ensue. “In life, there never is.” He said as he pressed the button.

123 321

“So you want us to break into Orochimaru’s lair?” Sakura began.  
“For a briefcase?” Sasuke deadpanned.  
The group had returned to Hinata’s small motel to discuss what would happen next.  
“Yes,” Neji snapped at them. “That briefcase contains all of the transactions Danzo and Hiashi ever had.”  
“With that, we can clear everybody’s name and put them behind bars.”  
“Well,” Sakura began uneasily.  
“What?” Kiba asked as his eyes narrowed at the two FBI agents.  
“This is kind of a solo mission,” Sakura laughed awkwardly.  
“You didn’t have permission to do this.” Neji stated rather than asked.  
“What does that mean?” Hanabi asked.  
“That means,” Shino began as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. “What we see is what we get. We can’t get anymore help than these two.”  
“But, this isn’t enough people to storm into Orochimaru’s lair, especially if they plan to ambush us.” Hanabi sighed. “We’re back to square one.”  
“Wait, don’t count us out just yet!” Sakura urged them. “We don’t need to barge in and demand the case.”  
“A stealth mission.” Shino caught on. “But we don’t know the structure of the hide out. We could very easily get lost.”  
“Hm, maybe not.” Neji thought. “Kiba, how did you find us before?”  
“Please Hyuga,” Kiba scoffed. “I can smell you and Shino from a mile away.”  
“Would you be able to pick up my scent from when I touched the case?” He questioned Kiba.  
“Well sure, if I’m close enough to it. It’s been a couple of hours and I’m positive others have touched the case, mixing your scent with their own.” Kiba admitted. “But I can find it.”  
“Then it’s settled. Kiba, Shino, and I will go back and retrieve the case.”  
“What?!” Sakura yelled. “What about us?!”  
“Shino bugs can scope out the area ahead, Kiba will follow my scent to the briefcase, and I will be able to see any upcoming danger. Everything is covered.”  
“You still need more man power, you’re bound to run into someone.” Sakura insisted.  
“And that’s where I come in.” Sasuke spoke up. “Don’t worry princess, I’ll protect you.” He sneered at Neji who glared at him.  
“I’m Anbu, I’m more than qualified--”  
“You haven’t even healed properly.” Sakura chided him. “I can heal you guys, but a full rest can’t be forced into the body like chakra can. Sasuke is fully rested and can fight. You need him.”  
“Anything that will help should be considered.” Hinata said softly, finally speaking up. The others looked at her in surprise, almost forgetting the quiet girl was even standing there.  
“Fine.” Neji snapped as he glared at Sasuke who returned the look with his own scowl.  
“Alright,” Sakura smiled as she cracked her knuckles. “Who am I going to heal first?”

123 321

Itachi’s eyes slowly opened as he heard the clang of a door being slammed shut. Danzo entered his confined room, walking over to Itachi like a lion hunting a sick gazelle. Deliberate and slow.  
Itachi waited patiently as the man finally found himself in front of his cell. “Where is she?” Danzo demanded.  
He merely raised an eyebrow and Danzo cursed under his breath before yelling at one of his henchman to come over. The man bowed to Danzo before making a sign and releasing the seal on Itachi’s mouth.  
Itachi finally had a chance to swallow, his mouth was extremely dry from not having any water to drink for hours. Not to mention the stupid seal they placed on his mouth wouldn’t even allow for his tongue to move.  
“Tell me where she is and I promise I won’t kill you.”  
Itachi looked up into Danzo’s eyes from where he lay chained to the floor. “You’re so used to telling lies, they come naturally to you, don’t they?” he asked and Danzo glared at him.  
“I have my best men looking for her,” Danzo said with a grin. “Your brother and his team.” He laughed at the slightly hurt look in Itachi’s eyes.  
“There’s no way you can fight this Itachi.” Danzo insisted with a sinister smile. “Everyone’s on my side, everybody believes me! By tomorrow you’ll be dead, Hinata will be dead, and everybody who oppose me will die.”  
“Then why are you here?” Itachi asked calmly. “I know that look in your eyes,”  
“It’s fear.” Itachi smirked. “It’s not over until my head rolls. Until then, you can continue shitting your pan-”  
“Seal him!!” Danzo screamed enraged. “SEAL HIM!!!!”

123 321

“Hey, I never got the chance to formerly meet you.” Sakura came to sit beside Hinata as the guys left the safe house/motel.  
“I’m Special Agent Sakura Haruno, the pretty and smart one on Sasuke and Naruto’s team.” She added jokingly as she stuck out her hand to Hinata.  
Hinata hesitantly shook her outstretched hand and Sakura pulled back her hand with a gasp. “Hinata, you’re burning up!”  
“What’s wrong?” Hanabi asked after seeing the men off. She walked over to Hinata and Sakura and looked down at them where they sat on the floor.  
“She’s sick,” Sakura said in surprise. “I’ve never felt a fever so high before.”  
“How can she be sick?” Hanabi asked before stooping down and looking at Hinata. “She was just fine a second ago.”  
“Hinata?” Hanabi asked worriedly as she felt her sister’s forehead. She pulled back her hand with a yelp. “Ow!!” She yelled and Sakura grabbed her hand for inspection.  
“You . . . you got burned.” Sakura stated dumbly. She couldn’t believe it.  
“No, I-I’m fine.” Hinata insisted as she tried moving away from them.  
“Fine?” Hanabi asked annoyed. “Your forehead just burned me oneesan!” she frowned as Hinata turned away from them as she leaned against the wall. Her breath was labored and she looked sickly.  
“You’re branded.”  
“What?” Sakura asked as she looked at Hanabi.  
“Hinata, why didn’t you tell me?” Hanabi asked as she reached for her sister but thought better of it. “How did this happen?”  
“I took Neji’s s-seal.” Hinata murmured. “F-Father, activated it e-earlier.”  
“Wait, how can you take someone’s seal?” Sakura asked confused.  
“I studied the jutsu used to create the seal then I made my own counter jutsu.” Hinata said slowly, trying not to stutter.  
Sakura was impressed. Hinata didn’t look all that intimidating but if she was smart enough to create a counter jutsu - and actually able to pull it off - she was not to be underestimated.  
“Let me heal--” Sakura began as an outstretched hand reached toward Hinata.  
“NO!!!” Hinata screamed as she shot up, sweat drenching her brow.  
“Wh-what?” Sakura asked confused as Hanabi stared at her sister weirdly.  
“Why won’t you let her heal you?” Hanabi questioned. “This isn’t right, the seal shouldn’t be this strong! It shouldn’t be affecting you this way!” Hanabi have never seen the seal have such a negative affect on the individual before.  
“I’m f-fine.” Hinata said as she walked away from them. “I just need to rest. Sakura needs to save her chakra for something more important.”  
“But-” Sakura began but Hinata cut her off.  
“Save it.” She said coldly before opening the door leading outside and disappearing.  
Sakura was so stunned she didn’t go after the young woman. She was momentarily petrified from the cold look in Hinata’s eyes. Sakura let loose the small breath she held as she leaned heavily on the wall. Hanabi moved to sit next to her and she hugged her legs to her chest while resting her head on her knees.  
“She wasn’t always like that.” Hanabi began softly. Sakura glanced at the teenager besides her curiously.  
“What was she like?” Sakura wondered.  
“She was shy.” Hanabi sighed with a sad smile. “She always stuttered and would cry for everything. Even watching a flower wilt.”  
“I think I’m the reason why she changed.” Hanabi began before she wiped her face quickly. Was she crying? Sakura questioned. “She always worried about me, she would allow father to beat her instead when I would mess up.” Hanabi rubbed her eyes as she continued.  
“Father was training me to become a monster, to the point where I was apathetic to others pain and suffering. He would have succeeded if Hinata didn’t take me away. But I remember a time after we escaped the compound. Hinata and Kiba had a big argument over how I would live, how they would raise and protect me.”  
“She stormed away and after a couple of hours when she had returned, that’s when I realized something different. My oneesan had changed. There was a . . . cold, dark,” Hanabi stumbled for words as tears fell from her eyes. “Sinister, something in her eyes. There was something wrong. Something that was my fault.” Hanabi began as she cried. Sakura gently held the girl as she cried in her arms.  
“She does so much to provide for me. She never really lived her life for herself, not once.” Hanabi sniffed as Sakura soothingly combed through Hanabi’s hair with her fingers. “It’s my fault why she’s like this, why she changed.”  
“It’s not your fault Hanabi.” Sakura urged gently. “You didn’t change her, the things that occurred between Hinata and your father is what changed her. She’s only trying to protect you, you’re probably the one thing that stopped her from changing completely.” Sakura reasoned with the girl in her arms.  
Hanabi numbly nodded her head as Sakura continued holding her. This case needed to be solved, before more lives were ruined.

123 321

“Anything ahead?” Shino asked Neji as he deactivated his Byakugan.  
“It’s clear, did you detect any traps?” Neji asked in return.  
“My bugs sense nothing.” The two men turned to Kiba and Akamaru.  
“It’s this way.” He said as he continued walked down the long corridor in Orochimaru’s lair.  
“Is anybody going to ask for my input?” Sasuke asked annoyed.  
“Shut up Uchiha.” Neji responded.  
“Good input Neji.” Kiba said as Shino chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, I put your cousin in jail, get over it already.”  
“You locked a defenseless-” Neji began but Sasuke held up his hand to silence him.  
“Defenseless? When last did you meet the girl? She dodged my Chidori. That’s damn near impossible, I can be more than 50 feet away from my opponent and still strike them within 20 seconds.” Sasuke snapped. “She’s skilled, almost to the point where she should be locked up.”  
“You think too highly of yourself.” Neji scoffed. “But that’s a trait common in Uchiha’s. Any Hyuga could dodge your little attack.”  
“Would you like to test that theory?” Sasuke hissed as he glared at the back of Neji’s head.  
Neji turned to scowl at Sasuke. He was about to reply but Shino interrupted them.  
“For the love of peace, shut up!” the usually stoic man yelled at them.  
“Why’d you stop them? It was getting interesting.” Kiba replied with a snicker just before Akamaru began to growl.  
“Yes it was,” Kabuto agreed as he suddenly appeared in front of the group with the briefcase in hand. “Came back for this?”  
“Hand it over Kabuto.” Shino demanded.  
“Sure, it’s not really that important now that I think of it.” He said before flinging it toward them.  
In a split second, Sasuke’s Chidori cut through the case just as it exploded.  
“Rotation!” Neji yelled as he jumped in front of Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru to protect them against the explosion.  
When the smoke cleared they heard a laugh as Sasuke looked around the dark corridor for Kabuto.  
“The Sharingan? You must be Sasuke Uchiha.” Kabuto smiled as he reemerged further away from them. “Impressive, how did you know it was fake?”  
“As soon as I sensed you, I activated my Sharingan.” Sasuke snapped as Chidori reemerged in his hand. “I saw the signs you made just before throwing the case at us.” He took a menacing step toward Kabuto. “Now it’s your turn to dodge.”

123 321

Hinata stood at the back entrance of the motel doubled over throwing up. “Argh,” she groaned as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She fell back on her butt seeing that she was too weak to stand. Hinata pushed herself away from where she was regurgitating and tried to stand using the railing at her back to help her.  
She panted heavily as she finally managed to stand. “It was never this bad before.” Hinata complained.  
“What was?” Shikamaru asked as he scared Hinata.  
“D-Don’t do that!” Hinata yelled as she grabbed her face as she bent over to breath.  
“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Shikamaru asked as he grabbed for her hands.  
“W-wait!” she yelled horrified before turning away from Shikamaru. When he had surprised her, her curse seal had sprung up.  
Shikamaru sighed. “Hinata, I’ve seen you at 2 in the morning. You don’t have to make yourself look presentable to me.”  
Hinata turned back to Shikamaru with everything back to normal. “How did you know where I was?” she asked changing the subject. They began to walk back to the motel room.  
“Sakura.” Shikamaru said before checking his watch. “We don’t have much time and I need to talk to you guys. Especially Kiba.”  
“What for?” Hinata asked curiously as they walked to her room.  
“I think I found a way to bring Danzo and Hiashi down without going to Orochimaru’s hide out.”  
Hinata paled and Shikamaru noticed it. “Don’t tell me they already left.”  
“The guys?” Sakura asked as she opened the door. “Yeah, they left a while ago to retrieve the case.”  
“Shit,” Shikamaru cursed under his breath. “We only have 7 hours left.”  
“Yeah, and it’s a good thing they left now, we’re running out of time to save Itachi.” Sakura commented.  
“Wait, what do you mean?” Hinata asked them.  
“Itachi was detained and is being sentenced to death at 8 o’clock . . . today.” Shikamaru answered her as Hinata gasped.  
“Why didn’t anybody tell me?” Hinata asked.  
“Well it’s all over the news,” Shikamaru stated before shaking his head. “But let’s keep it moving. We need to find this man.” He held up a blurred photograph of a person.  
“Who is that? It could be Beyoncé, we can’t tell because it’s so blurry!” Hanabi yelled at him as they all stared at the picture.  
“You must be Hanabi.” Shikamaru said as he gave the teenager a look. “This man is-”  
“Sai?” Hinata guessed and Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. “Itachi talked about him once and I remember his face. I only saw him once.” She explained. “Why do we need to find him?”  
“He can testify against Danzo.” Sakura presumed.  
“Exactly.” Shikamaru sighed. “When the hell are they coming back? Can we get a hold of any of them?  
“I can get Sasuke.” Sakura said as she touched the black pearl in her ear.

123 In the meantime 321

“How unfortunate.” Kabuto sighed as he looked at his right arm that was smashed into the broken wall behind him. “I don’t know how to write with my left hand.” He said while turning back to Sasuke.  
Sasuke shrugged indifferently at the black blood dripping from Kabuto’s shoulder socket. “At least you managed to dodge the brunt of my attack.” He smirked as the tales in his Sharingan circled around his pupil. “But let’s see you try that again.”  
“There’s more coming.” Neji warned him as his Byakugan detected more men. “Three more.”  
“Good, I was starting to get bored.” Kiba smirked as he cracked his knuckles.  
“In the meantime,” Kabuto said before his voice changed. “I’ll keep you entertained.” He grinned at them as his body began to twist and configure into a huge being with scales and fangs for teeth. His eyes turned black as he grinned at them. “Ah, good.” He smirked as his right arm grew back.  
“What the fuck is that?” Kiba asked as his jaw dropped in horror as he looked at what Kabuto became.  
“Sasuke,” Shino began calmly. “The case you destroyed earlier,”  
“What about it?” Sasuke asked as he prepared a bigger Chidori.  
“Was it a copy?”  
“No, it was the real deal.” Neji answered him as he took his stance. “Sasuke, let me attack first. He’s right in my range.”  
“Then me and Akamaru will hit before you finish him off.” Kiba butted in.  
“Guys,” Shino began perplexed before three of the men Neji spoke of earlier came, their bodies already transformed as their eyes were completely black. “We came here for the case.”  
“So are you suggesting . . .” Neji began as Kabuto and his henchman began running toward them.  
“We bolt?” Kiba finished.  
“I can create an escape route.” Sasuke said as his Chidori roared with power and he glanced quickly at the wall behind them.  
“Now would be nice Uchiha.” Neji urged as Kabuto and his drones leaped at them.

123 321

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked as she pressed the piece in her ear. “Sasuke?” She called again worriedly.  
“Open the damn door flamingo!” They heard a booming voice from outside.  
Hanabi ran over and flung it open as she stared in shock at the guys. “Where’s the case?” she asked.  
“Oh we’re fine Hanabi, just a few broken bones.” Kiba muttered sarcastically.  
“You guys look terrible.” Sakura said as she tried to hide her smile at seeing the maroon haired man stressed.  
“Shut up.” Kiba barked at her as they walked in.  
“We have to leave.” Neji told everyone.  
“There’s a possibility we were followed.” Shino explained further.  
“The case?” Shikamaru pressed.  
“Sasuke destroyed it.” Shino interceded before Sasuke could answer.  
“I’m sorry, next time I’ll let it blow you guys up!” Sasuke hissed at them.  
Hanabi rubbed her forehead annoyed. “Great. What the hell are we going to do now?”  
“We still have one more option.” Shikamaru said.  
“What’s that?” Neji asked him as he looked at the picture in his hand. “ . . . Sai?”  
“Yes. He was Danzo’s adopted son. You may know him because he was in the Anbu secret service as Itachi’s partner. If we can find him, we can have him testify against Danzo. I’m sure he saw Danzo’s plan.”  
“He’s dead.” Neji stated calmly.  
“There’s no record--”  
“Anbu deaths are never recorded.” Neji said, it was a precautionary step to protect the nation in case their bodies were dug up and used to gather Konoha’s secrets. “Danzo held a funeral for him. Sai is dead and we have no other option to stop Danzo.”  
A heavy silence fell upon the group.  
“So . . . Itachi?” Hanabi began.  
“No. He’s not going to die.” Sasuke said.  
“How are you going to accomplish that?” Neji asked.  
Sasuke remained silent. “I . . . .” he became silent as he began to grasp the reality of the situation.  
“Sasuke,” Sakura said softly as she walked to his side to comfort him.  
“I say we break him out, kill Danzo and Hiashi, and live life to the fullest in Jamaica.” Kiba suggested.  
“Why Jamaica?” Hanabi asked.  
“I never really liked snow.” Kiba confessed.  
“We can get Itachi out, but not by breaking into his cell.” Shikamaru began, returning the conversation to the problem at hand. “Danzo’s expecting that.”  
“Are you suggesting we attack when they are transferring him to the execution?” Neji asked.  
“Precisely.” Shikamaru stated. “Since Sasuke, Naruto, and I was charged with taking Itachi there, I know exactly where the guards are going to be positioned.”  
“So we come in and free him?” Shino began. “It’s not completely fool proof, but it will have to do for now.”  
“It’s 2 o’clock now.” Sakura sighed. “We have six hours to rest.”  
“No, we have to plan out the escape then we rest.” Sasuke corrected her.  
“Well, let’s all get a ten minute break before we start hurting our heads.” Shikamaru suggested and as everybody began to disperse as they began getting ready to leave to another safe house, he called back Kiba back. “Hey Kiba,”  
“Yeah?” Kiba asked as he walked back over.  
“Can I talk to you for a few minutes?”

123 321

Hanabi was asleep on Hinata’s lap as she leaned on Neji.  
“There’s no way Danzo won’t suspect you guys to be a part of Itachi’s escape.” Neji told the group as they were at the second safe house.  
“Yes, we will have to be on our toes,” Shikamaru began. “But hopefully we work something out before Danzo offs us.”  
“Or, as soon as he becomes suspicious, he kills us.” Sakura chimed in. “The man is crazy, I don’t think he’s the type to hesitate to kill.”  
“We don’t have anymore options.” Sasuke said as he looked around the room at everyone. “It’s this, or my brother dies.”  
“I’m starting to like Kiba’s idea.” Sakura sighed. “Jamaica sounds nice right about now.”  
“Where is he?” Shino asked. “Akamaru isn’t here either.”  
“I sent him ahead to make sure the guards are all in position.” Shikamaru shrugged.  
“I should have went, it would have been easier for me.” Neji told Shikamaru.  
“Yes but, you really look like you need to rest.”  
“And you’re going to be relied on heavily later on so it’s best you don’t tire yourself out.” Sakura added.  
“Well guys,” Shikamaru began as he stretched. “We have 4 hours left, better use it wisely.”

123 321

“Wow, you look like shit.” Temari giggled as she approached Shikamaru as he waited outside the building where Itachi was locked up.  
“I didn’t get a good nights rest.” Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his face. He hadn’t slept in more than 24 hours and he was seriously screwed. If Sai was truly dead like Neji said, the hacking job he and Choji did into Danzo’s records was all for not. He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting an FBI agent to arrest him. Sooner or later, Danzo will find out who hacked into his records and Shikamaru would be detained.  
Yeah, that made it hard to sleep.  
“I’m going ahead to the execution room,” Temari waved as she began walking away. “I’ll see you around!” she called back over her shoulder.  
Shikamaru swallowed uneasily as Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the building holding Itachi.  
I doubt it. He thought.

A/N: that’s it for now. I think I’m going to stop here and then maybe write an epilogue. Won’t it be fun to guess for yourselves how it ends?

Ha Ha  
JK, now back to the story!!!  
XD

Itachi was placed in the back of a black van with guards and Sasuke sat in the back with him. Naruto and Shikamaru were up front.  
Alone in the front of the vehicle, “Naruto,” Shikamaru sighed at the blonde who was chewing his nails. “Don’t make it so obvious.”  
“I’m not making anything obvious,” Naruto muttered as he stopped biting his nails. They had just finished telling him of the escape plan.  
Sakura was already at the execution room, there she would mingle as others would congratulate her on a swift recovery. She would update Shikamaru on the guards positioned around the room in the meantime. After Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto came in with Itachi, Ino would enter, accidentally arriving late while leaving the doors unlock so that Neji and the others could sneak into the room and somehow, bust Itachi out.  
I’ve had better plans, Shikamaru admitted to himself. Something could go wrong during any time of the plan. Ino could be delayed; someone could arrive later than Ino and close the doors after themselves; there was just too many opportunities for a mistake to occur.  
Argh!  
“You just ran a red light,” Naruto commented as he glanced at Shikamaru who was driving. “Stressed?” he joked.  
“Believe it.” Shikamaru muttered.  
‘I ain’t even mad.’ Naruto thought at the fact that Shikamaru just stole his catchphrase.

123 321

“Hinata-sama,” Neji glanced back at his cousin who was having trouble keeping up with the group as they followed the black van below them. “Is everything ok?”  
“The seal is having a negative affect on her.” Hanabi told him.  
“Do you want me to carry you?” Shino asked her.  
“N-N-n--” Hinata moved at the edge of the rooftop they were on and threw up.  
“Hinata!” Hanabi yelled before running over her. Hinata was so dizzy she nearly fell off the skyscraper they were on top of.  
“Is that blood?” Shino asked stunned as he glanced at the red stain Hinata wiped away with the cuff of her sleeve.  
“It smells like blood but,” Hanabi began but was interrupted.  
“I-I’m fine.” Hinata said. “L-Let’s just go, the l-longer we wait h-here the m-more likely we are to mess e-everything up. Kiba’s already there waiting for us.”  
“You should sit this one out oneesan.” Hanabi urged her sister. “Niisan, there’s no way she can do this!”  
“She’s right,” Neji said. “Hanabi, stay here with Hinata and we’ll go ahead.”  
“Are you kidding me?!” Hanabi asked stunned. “You guys need all the help you can get! You can’t just exclude me now!”  
“Someone has to look over Hinata.” Shino said as Hanabi gently wiped the sweat off her sister’s brow.  
“You do it, you’re the medic.” Hanabi argued.  
“Hinata won’t let me heal her.” Shino said and they turned to the girl in Hanabi’s arms.  
“Hinata-sama?” Neji asked.  
“I’m fine. My stomach is just upset.” She replied as she stood on her own, moving away from her sister.  
“An upset stomach doesn’t just spew up blood.” Shino replied and Hinata gave him a look.  
“Can we move now?” Hinata asked and they turned to Neji to see what he had to say.  
“Let’s go.” He decided.

123 321

“Shikamaru,” Choji whispered frightened as he walked over to him just as he got out of the van.  
“Wow, is that you Choji? Finally out of your cubicle huh?” Naruto greeted him as he walked over to the driver’s seat. “Bet you haven’t felt the sun since ‘08!” he said knowing that’s when Choji joined the FBI.  
“Ha ha,” he laughed sarcastically. “Beat it sunshine!” Choji hissed and Naruto laughed as he went to the back to help Sasuke.  
“Shikamaru,” Choji urged. “I think Danzo realized his files have been hacked.”  
“How?” Shikamaru asked as he discreetly looked around. The guards seemed to be more concerned with Itachi than with them.  
“Trust me, he knows. He just doesn’t know who did it . . . yet.”  
Shikamaru closed his eyes as he tried to think.  
“What are we going to do? Did you find Sai?”  
“Yeah. About that. . .”  
“Are you serious?! We did all of that for nothing?!” Choji whispered furiously at Shikamaru. “If I die first, I hope you live long enough to feel guilty!!!”  
“It’s not over till it’s over.” Shikamaru said. “But why are you out of your office?” he asked the man who was squinting and shaking his fist at the sun in hatred. He never left his desktop unless to walk a few quick steps to get a snack.  
“Well, when Danzo sends his goons after me, I decided I didn’t want to die next to Carl.”  
Shikamaru laughed but then sobered up. “If we live through this, I’m finding you a hobby.”  
“Gentlemen,” Danzo smiled as he walked over to Shikamaru while Choji ran off inside after a quick wave at Danzo.  
“Are you ready to see justice?” Danzo smiled at Shikamaru who mentally cursed Choji for ditching him.  
“You don’t know how badly.” Shikamaru replied as Sasuke and Naruto held a chained Itachi as they ushered him into the building. The guards around the perimeter seemed to let loose a breath of relief seeing that there wasn’t any conflict.  
It’s a good thing Sakura said to wait until they got Itachi inside to strike; there are guards everywhere. Shikamaru thought as he looked around in awe.  
“I’ll see you inside.” Danzo said cheerfully as he made his way to the doors.  
He’s not taking any chances. The place was littered with guards.  
Shikamaru sighed as he followed Danzo, making sure to stay within his shadow.  
Neither am I.

123 321

“Oh, I’m sorry I just got lost,” Ino smiled as she entered the execution room where everyone was waiting for her. “The Media is flocking the doors.” Ino whispered as she stood next to Sasuke. “I don’t know how they are going to get through.”  
Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at the sight of them chaining Itachi into a chair.  
“What are we going to do?” Naruto asked worriedly as he glanced at his father who had to be there. This case was a national issue and every high-ranking official in Konoha was present as they sat in a circle around Itachi. “Give me a sec, I’ll talk to my dad.”  
“No,” Shikamaru stated. “We have three minutes left.”  
“Are you serious?” Sasuke snarled. “We can’t--”  
Shikamaru tuned him out as he glanced at Danzo as an agent whispered something in his ear just as Hiashi sat down next to him.  
Danzo looked furious as his head shot up and his eyes screamed murder while looking into Shikamaru eyes.  
Shikamaru smirked. “Two minutes.”  
Danzo shot up from his seat. “Hold on!!!”  
“What’s the matter Danzo?” Tsunade asked annoyed.  
“Arrest Shikamaru Nara!” He ordered.  
“What for?” Sakura asked as a guard grabbed Shikamaru’s arm from behind.  
“He hacked into my files!! That’s a federal offense!” Danzo screamed. “Arrest the fat one too!!”  
“Seriously?” Choji asked as he glared at Danzo as two guards ran over to handle him. That’s how he was going to be remembered by?  
“One minute.” Shikamaru said and the guard stared at him confused.  
“What’s that noise?” Minato asked as a commotion was heard outside the doors.  
“I’ll send someone to deal with it Sir.” Danzo replied. “Let’s continue with the execution.”  
“Very well.” Minato said as he motioned to the medical doctor to continue preparing the injections.  
“Shikamaru, what’s going on?” Sasuke growled as he watched him become handcuffed.  
“Well, it depends on who’s behind that door for me to answer that with complete accuracy.” Shikamaru said just before the door was forced open to reveal . . .  
“It’s that moose!!!” Sakura yelled as she pointed at Akamaru.  
“Dammit, he’s a dog!!!” a battered and injured Kiba roared as he entered behind Akamaru.  
“What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?” Danzo yelled.  
Hiashi seemed to pale in his seat. “It’s the Inuzaka boy,” he whispered. “What are you doing here?”  
“I thought my friend would like a say in this matter.” Kiba panted with a grin as he stepped aside.  
“S-Sai?” Danzo asked horrified as he stumbled back into his chair.  
“Why hello father.” Sai smiled, he looked to be healthy with minimal bruises. “You’ve gotten lax over the years.” He smirked as he held up a piece of metal. “This is a piece from the cage you’ve kept me in for five years!”  
“What the-” Tsunade exclaimed as she stood from her chair. “How could this be?! Sai is dead! I saw him get buried!”  
“Uh, should I continue?” The doctor tasked with injecting Itachi with a lethal dose asked in the midst of everything.  
“NO!!” everybody screamed at the man.  
“What’s going on here?” Minato asked as he gave Danzo and Hiashi a look.  
“Itachi Uchiha is innocent.” Sai said before he turned to Danzo and Hiashi. “They are the ones behind the murder of the Uchiha Clan!”  
“What?! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” Danzo sputtered.  
“Whatever the case may be, you have some explaining to do.” Minato said as he turned to his Anbu. “Arrest them.”

123 321

“I can’t believe this!” Temari walked over to Shikamaru after the court case a few weeks later. Minato called for an emergency hearing as Danzo and Hiashi were investigated. The verdict was finally settled. Danzo and Hiashi was guilty on counts of first degree murder as well as so many other counts, Temari had dozed off as they read them out.  
“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Temari demanded as she punched Shikamaru on his shoulder. “I could have helped!”  
“Would you have believed me?” Shikamaru chuckled as he rubbed his arm.  
“How did you find Sai? He’s been missing for five years!” She asked impressed.  
“I hacked into Danzo’s personal files,” Shikamaru shrugged. “Credit cards, bills, anything I could get my hands on.” He began to explain. “I went back five years ago and found that Danzo had his home renovated sometime after the Uchiha massacre.”  
“Go on,” Temari urged, spellbound with the computer genius.  
“Well, after everything that’s going on, especially with him just becoming Director of the FBI, who has time for a renovation? I don’t know, it just looked strange to me. I looked into it and looked at the company he hired. Seemed kind of shady, not your average Bob the Builder’s.” Shikamaru yawned as he glanced at the clouds floating in the sky. “Bought a bunch of metals and such and it’s just weird, thought he would buy some cabinets I guess.” He said with a laugh.  
“It was hunch, but I thought, “Was Danzo crazy enough to build a dungeon, for lack of a better term, under his house?” and I was right. I sent Kiba, I must say he is the best tracker in Konoha, with barely anything to go by but my intuitions, and voila. There’s Sai.” And a bunch of other skeletons and dead bodies. He added silently.  
“You mean to tell me you sent a tracker to Danzo’s house that’s heavily guarded with the only reasoning being he bought a bunch of metal? With time running out you would risk that?” Temari deadpanned. “I think you’re the crazy one.”  
“Pretty much.” The genius shrugged. “You crazy enough to grab dinner with me later?”  
“I just might be.” She smiled at him before walking over to her brothers in the crowded lobby.  
~  
“Well, what a happy ending,” Hanabi said sarcastically. “I get to go to school on Monday. Like every other Monday.”  
“You should be happy runt.” Kiba laughed at her as he ruffled her hair as they walked out of the courtroom.  
“I don’t know, living the life of an innocent victim/kick ass assassin would have been cool. I would have missed Mr. Ritter’s math test too.” The girl joked.  
“Don’t think you can sneak out of it.” Hinata warned her sister and Shino chuckled as Hanabi pouted.  
“You have to focus on your studies to get into a good college.” Neji added and Hanabi groaned.  
“Oh great, I now have two nerds breathing down my back about school!”  
“Hinata,” Sasuke called her over where he was standing with his brother.  
“I’ll see you guys back at the hotel.” She told them as she turned to walk over to Sasuke and Itachi. Since her house was destroyed, they were temporarily living at a hotel.  
“I’m glad you’re free Itachi.” She smiled at the older man who gave her a rare smile.  
“Same to you.” He said as Hinata grinned at him.  
“If you ever need anything Hinata,” Sasuke began.  
“I’m ok Sasuke!” Hinata laughed. “I’ll be fine now. My father is locked up and Neji is the new head now.” Now that he was head of the Hyuga’s, and the elders were all in custody, as new ones would be appointed to the clan, Neji decided he would renovate the entire manor now that Hiashi was gone. He was getting sick of seeing lavender everywhere.  
“Still,” Sasuke began with a slight blush. “I owe you anyways.”  
“Ok, you can come over to clean the bathroom every once in a while. You’re both welcome to come anytime.”  
Sasuke glared at Hinata and she giggled. “Don’t be a stranger Hinata, you can visit us anytime as well.” Itachi said and Hinata gave him a confused look.  
“Where will you two be living?”  
“At the Uchiha Manor. We both will be returning home today Hinata-chan.” Itachi said which earned Hinata’s blush at him using “chan”.  
“Yes we will,” Hinata smiled up at him and Sasuke coughed awkwardly.  
“Well I’ll go see what that idiot wants.” Sasuke said as he excused himself as Naruto yelled his name from somewhere behind.  
“Are you ok?” Itachi asked as soon as his brother left.  
“What do you mean?” Hinata asked.  
“You look ill.”  
“I’m fine,” Hinata said.  
“Even with all that make-up on, I can tell you’re drained.” Itachi pointed out and Hinata became frightened.  
“I said I’m fine Itachi.” She said with the coldness in her eyes appearing.  
Itachi remained silent as he observed the girl. She wore a white pencil skirt with a sunny yellow top. It was a cheerful ensemble but her eyes gave away her pain and her hurt. Itachi would drop the subject for now.  
“I just want to help you. Take care of yourself Hyuga,” he said as he gently moved a strand of hair from her lips before vanishing.  
As usual, just his mere touch sent chills in places where Hinata shouldn’t be feeling “chilly”. She sighed, if there was any mystery left, how she felt about the captivating Uchiha was definitely one of them.  
~  
Shikamaru walked outside and lit a cigarette as he ran into Choji.  
“Dammit Shika, I hate smoke, you know that!” he complained.  
“Blame Asuma-sensei.” Shikamaru chuckled remember their late teacher who he picked the bad habit from.  
“Yeah whatever, what happens now?” Choji asked as he chomped on some chips.  
“There’s still some things on my mind.” Shikamaru said as he let a breath of smoke expel from his lips, which Choji fanned away immediately.  
“Oh come on, you were suppose to say, “Nothing Choji, we just relax and enjoy our raise”.”  
Shikamaru frowned. “Well we don’t have to worry about Akatsuki, they’ve disbanded. All of Danzo’s and Hiashi’s accomplices have been put into custody and awaiting their trials.”  
“But?” Choji asked sourly.  
“But what about Orochimaru? He’s still free.”  
“So what, he’s been free this entire time, only when Danzo came into the picture he started making life harder for the rest of us. I say we leave him until he starts to shed his skin.”  
“That snake is up to something.” Shikamaru said. “There’s still something about this whole case,”  
“The case? It’s over! There’s nothing else to add!”  
“I don’t know Choji, seems like something’s missing.”  
“Don’t tell me it’s another hunch.” Choji paled as he looked at the lazy genius.  
“Maybe, I’m still figuring it out.”  
Choji groaned as he looked up to the clouds. “Please, enlighten me Nara.”  
“Well, Sasuke was telling me about when he was in the hideout. And . . . it was just weird.” Shikamaru laughed. “I guess there’s really nothing else about it.”  
“Oh thank Kami!” Choji sighed relieved. “I couldn’t deal with anything else right now!” he wiped his forehead. “I’m gonna get some food, you coming or not?”  
“Can’t, I’ve got a date with the lovely Temari.”  
“Wow, finally found your balls huh?” Choji joked as they began walking away from the courthouse as the media began surrounding the area. “Where to?”  
“I don’t know where yet, but I’m taking her to dinner.”  
“What?! Dinner is forever from now! Why can’t you come to lunch with me?” Choji whined.  
“With the way you eat Choji, I won’t have any room for dinner.”  
“You don’t have to eat Shikamaru, you can just watch me.”  
“Who are you kidding? Watching you would make me sick.” Shikamaru laughed. “And when did you become so needy? Maybe you should get out more.” Shikamaru smirked before he turned to the left of the curb as Choji was turning to the right.  
“Hey, you promised to find me a hobby!!” Choji yelled after his friend and Shikamaru lazily raised his hand in a wave never looking back.  
Truth is, he wouldn’t mind having lunch with Choji. But there were some things on his mind he needed to go over.  
“O-Oh,” Hinata said as she rushed by, accidentally knocking into him. “I’m s-sorry.” She said. Hinata looked to be getting better but Shikamaru couldn’t tell if that was true or if it was just all the make-up she was wearing making him believe so.  
“It’s ok Hinata. Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes, I’ll get Shino to check on me.” She smiled. “I’ll see you around, Bye!” She said quickly as she turned and walked briskly away from him.  
Shikamaru couldn’t even get a word in as Hinata sprinted away. His eyes narrowed at her retreating back as he remembered what Sasuke said about Orochimaru’s lair.  
“Their blood was black,”  
When he had accidentally snuck up on Hinata that day in front of the safe house, he knew she had been vomiting. As she hid her face, he glanced over at the spot and saw some kind of . . . black gunk. He thought nothing of it; she was severely injured after all, but now . . .  
“And their eyes, it turned black,” Sasuke had shuddered when he was retelling what he saw.  
“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Shikamaru remembered asking Hinata before grabbing for her hands.  
“W-wait!” she had yelled horrified before turning away from him. But not before he caught a glimpse of her eyes.  
They were black.

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his head. Maybe he just needed a break, after all, he barely got any sleep now a days and he really needed to be in tip-top condition for his date later.  
He would wait to think things over. He smirked as he looked up at the clouds.  
“After all, it’s not over till it’s over.”

123 321

“You said Sasuke Uchiha did that to you?” Orochimaru asked Kabuto amused as he sat on his throne in a dimly lit room. They were at one of his many hideouts and he watched as Kabuto was stitching his arm back together. Kabuto thought his arm had grown back, but only in his transformed state.  
“Yes. It seems like he could be trouble for us. Although not as skilled as Itachi, he has a sort of . . . raw, power.” Kabuto concluded.  
“Trouble? I think he would be a valuable asset.” Orochimaru thought out loud.  
“Are you suggesting we give him the mark as well?” Kabuto asked but was interrupted as Karin barged into the room carrying a body.  
“Guess what I found outside the doors?” She asked before she threw the body down and walked away. “Looks like someone needs a pick me up.”  
“And it looks like someone’s still mad about the phone cord.” Kabuto called after Karin and she gave him the finger without turning around as she stormed out of the room.  
“Ah, my most successful experiment yet,” Orochimaru gushed as he stood from his throne and pranced over.  
He licked his lips with a menacing smirk as he moved her bangs out of her face to reveal his curse mark.  
“Hinata.”

* * *

 

A/N: Ahahahahahahahaha! That explains why Hinata was so sick, it was from Orochimaru’s curse seal, not the Hyuga Branch seal. But anyways, PLEASE tell me what you think!! Did you like the twist? Did you like the plot? Let me knoooow!

Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!


	10. A New Beginning Part II

 

“Are you serious?” Sasuke asked as he looked up from his assignment papers. “ _He’s_ my new partner?”

         “Correction,  _you’re_ **my** new partner.” Neji retorted as they glared at each other at the Anbu base. “Since you are a newly ranked Anbu, I have the misfortune and ill luck to be picked as your senior advisor.”

         “Why can’t I be with my br-”

         “Because Hinata’s my partner.” Itachi chuckled as he walked over to his brother. “Sai is on probation and technically I am too. That’s why they have assigned Hinata to . . . _watch_ over me in the meantime.”

         Neji frowned at this. “Don’t remind me Uchiha-san, seems like whoever is making the decisions around here is an idio--”

         “Hey guys!!!” Naruto screeched as he hurried over to them, dodging random Anbu. “I’m assisting Lady Tsunade with everything now while my father is in Suna, so I get to make some changes!! How do you like the new assignments **_I_** made?!”

 

123 321

 

         “You pulled both Neji and Sasuke off of him?” Hinata asked incredulously as she laughed at what Itachi was telling her.

         “Yes, they attacked Naruto simultaneously.” Itachi replied with a slow smile at Hinata’s easy laugh. Recently, she was doing much better. It seemed like immediately after the day of the court hearing, her health had returned. A couple of months have passed since then and her health had yet to decline.

         “Well, that just proves what great partners they’ll become if they can already attack someone instantaneously as a team.” Hinata giggled as the breeze blew her hair softly.

         “Hey guys!” Sai greeted them as he walked over and sat down on the bench where they were eating lunch in the courtyard.

         “Where are your guards?” Hinata asked him worriedly. She was getting use to Sai and his strange personality. As the months went by, he oftentimes popped up and visited them.

         “Oh, they’re looking for me somewhere in Suna.” Sai smiled at her. Guards were assigned to watch him while he was on probation. Even though he wasn’t exactly charged for being an accomplice to Danzo, since he was coerced into doing things, he was still being watched.

         “Why would they do that?” Hinata asked confused.

         “Sai, if you continue to deceive your guards and escape them,” Itachi sighed at his former partner, “The longer you’ll be on probation.”

         “This is an insult,” Sai groaned as he slumped unto the table where Hinata was eating. “I should at least be watched by guards who won’t be fooled by a simple genjutsu.” he complained. “I should have stronger babysitters.”

         “Maybe it’s because the President already trusts you,” Hinata thought out loud. “Maybe he just want’s to see if you have the self control to _not_ disobey orders. You know you have to let them watch over you.”

         “She has a point.” Itachi smirked at Sai’s genuinely pissed-off expression. He sighed as he stood up.

         “Fine, I’ll go get them. I haven’t been to Suna in a while anyways.” Sai grumbled as he turned to leave.

         “He’s . . . different.” Hinata smiled as she watched the secretive Anbu walk off.

         “You have no idea.” Itachi chuckled as he remembered the old times when they were a team. He looked at his guard who was now playing with a strand of her hair, her lunch long forgotten.

         “I have training soon,” Itachi reminded her. “You should eat so you will have enough energy later.” She had to accompany him on his training sessions.

         Hinata gave him a sour look. “I always manage to keep up with you.”

         “Only because I’ve been holding back.” Itachi smirked as he leaned closer to the young woman who snorted at him.

         “Itachi-san,” she began with a soft laugh, “ _I_ haven’t even been trying.”

        

123 321

 

         “What up, what up?!” Choji yelled as he walked into Shikamaru’s new office. “Deputy of the FBI!! WHOOO!!” he exclaimed as he pulled two beers from behind his back. “This calls for a celebration!”

         Shikamaru had just finished organizing some paperwork on his desk and gave a lazy grin to his friend. “Yes, but for the new senior Information Analyst.”

         Choji took a bow, “Yes, praise me!” He joked having been promoted as well, before he threw a Corona at Shikamaru who caught it with ease.

         “We’re not supposed to be drinking on the job.” Shikamaru said as he opened the beer and took a long swig.

         “You knew I was trouble when I walked in!” Choji sang as he gulped down his beer.

         “So shame on me now,” Shikamaru sang as Choji took the papers he had just organized and threw them into the air while they danced and pranced around the room.

         “Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground, ohhhhhh!” Choji sang loudly and Shikamaru joined in with a hearty “Oh, ohhhh!”

         “Am I interrupting something?” Temari asked with an amused raised eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe and watched her boyfriend sing to Taylor Swift “I Knew You Were Trouble”.

         “Yes, our bromance.” Choji said sourly as Shikamaru straightened up and walked over to Temari who he greeted with a kiss. He was always goofy around Choji when he was actually a serious laid back kind of man.

         “Hey,” He smiled as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck. “What are you doing here?”

         “I couldn’t miss your first day as the new Deputy of the FBI,” she smiled before she kissed him again, ignoring the gagging noises Choji made behind Shikamaru. She looked behind Shikamaru and glared at him. “But I see someone has beat me to it.”

         “Better believe it sister,” Choji snapped with some attitude. “Shikamaru is celebrating with _me_.”

         “Oh is he now?” Temari asked with a sly smile before looking back at Shikamaru. “But I flew all this way,” she pouted.

         “She’s gotta point Choji.” Shikamaru called back.

         “Suna aint that far!!” Choji protested.

         “Hey, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” Shikamaru said as Temari led him away. “And get out of my office!” he yelled after Choji who replied with, “I do what I want!”

         “How’s the job so far?” Temari asked as they held each others hands. They’ve been dating for about 2 months now and even though it was a long distance relationship, they managed to see each other very often.

She was visiting him because Shikamaru was just promoted, taking Kakashi’s old job and Kakashi was now the Director of the FBI. It was a major accomplishment of someone so young, but solving a case and uncovering one of the biggest scandals in Konoha could get you places. Choji was also promoted to Shikamaru’s old position, so a celebration was called for all around.

         “More paperwork and longer headaches and its only the first day.” Shikamaru sighed. “Such a drag.”

         Temari linked her arms with his as they walked out of the FBI’s headquarters and snuggled deeper into his side. “Well you can forget about that for now,” she told him with a coy smile.

         “Hmm,” Shikamaru smirked as they made their way to his car. “I like the sound of that. You had anything in mind?”

         “Dinner at your place?” Temari asked. “If it get’s too late I might have to _sleep over_.”

         “You always have the best ideas.” Shikamaru grinned before they ran into Ino in the parking lot.

         “Oh, hey guys!” Ino greeted them. “How’s the new gig _boss_?” She teased Shikamaru playfully.

         “Troublesome.” He replied and both women laughed at his typical response.

         “How about you?” Temari asked Ino. “You’re an FBI agent now.”

         “Special Agent Ino Yamanaka!” Ino boasted proudly. “It’s way better than being an intern!” She laughed.

         “Hmm, what happened to your team? Shikamaru’s the Deputy, Naruto’s away with Tsunade, and Sasuke is in Anbu now.” Temari asked curiously.

         “Wait up Flamingo!!” they heard a voice behind them and Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura caught up to her.

         “I can’t believe you left me with that loud mouthed DOG!” Sakura yelled angrily at Ino before speeding pass her annoyed.

         “Who you calling a dog?!” Kiba roared as he caught up to the pinkette, Akamaru not far behind.

         “ _That_ is my new team.” Ino sighed. “I’ll see you guys around.” She then walked after her bickering partners dejectedly.

         “Tough luck.” Temari snickered and Shikamaru shrugged.

         “There really wasn’t anybody else to put her with.” He said as he opened the door for Temari before walking over to the driver’s side of his new company’s car.

         “Ooh,” Temari smirked as Shikamaru started the car, “I could get used to this.”

         Shikamaru grinned at her as he pulled out of the parking lot. “That’s the same thing Choji said.” He laughed when he saw Temari’s frown before speeding back to his place.

         “You took _him_ on a ride _first_?!”

 

123 321

 

        

         Itachi landed on top of a tree branch in the forest, sweat glistening his brow. “Damn.” He murmured to himself. He was impressed. She actually made him sweat.

         “You can’t hide from a Hyuga Uchiha-san!” He heard the girl remind him before he back flipped, dodging her gentle fist.

         Hinata fell to the ground with a soft tap, breathing heavily. It’s been a long time since she was able to show off her true powers; since she was able to face an opponent strong enough.

         She felt a sharp object to the back of her neck. “You were saying?” Itachi asked with a smirk gracing his features.

         Hinata sighed before deactivating her Byakugan; his sharingan was activated, if she tried to move he would only intercept.

         “I didn’t see you coming.” She complained, and in one fluid motion, fell to her knees in sheer fatigue as Itachi removed the kunai.

         “I found your blind spot.” Itachi simply replied as Hinata panted heavily.

         Hinata glanced up at him. My what? “My b-blind spot?” She panted. She was about to inquire further but she saw him stretching as if he was about to run a race. “D-Don’t you ever g-get tired?” She wondered wearily.

         “I’m sweating.” Itachi responded as if that was enough for him.

         Hinata laughed and Itachi decided to sit down next to the young woman. She was sitting on her knees staring aimlessly as the breeze blew the tall grass in a rhythmic dance around them.

         When she got that far off look in her eyes, he wondered what she was thinking. “What’s wrong?” he found himself asking before he could think better of it. The sad look on her face could not possibly come from any sweet thoughts.

         “Nothing.” She replied, like she always did, when he would ask.

         “Then what are you thinking about?” He asked. He was determined to get an answer from her.

         “I’ve never been to your house.” Hinata blurted out. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

         “Both you and Sasuke said I could come over, but you never invited me formally.”

         “I doubt that was really on your mind.” Itachi replied as he leaned back on his hands.

         “Not once.” Hinata insisted.

         “Then come home with me.”

         Hinata began choking on air as Itachi glanced at her.

         “There, you’ve been invited.” Itachi smirked as Hinata tried to bring herself together.

         He watched as her cheeks burned with a deep red blush and she seemed to be thinking on what she was about to say carefully.

         “I’m joking.” Itachi responded to save her from further embarrassment.

         “I-Itachi!” Hinata scolded him but ended up laughing. “All of your j-jokes are mean!” He had lightened up during the past months but what she discovered was that Itachi was a bully. How did Sasuke put up with him?

         Itachi smiled, he preferred the smile on her face than the troubling look she got when she was quietly thinking to herself. He stood up, deciding that their break was over. Hinata looked up at him and their eyes connected. She quickly looked away while blushing.

         He held out his hand to her. “Ready for round two?”

 

 

123 321

 

         “Concentrate.” Sasuke could hear Neji’s condescending tone clearly. Sasuke began to wobble where he was on top of the cliff perch.

         “I said concentrate, not shake some _more_.”

         “What are you doing? Do you want to _fall_?” Sasuke nearly slipped as he struggled to keep his balance.

         “Can you fly Uchiha? Is that it? You think you can _fly_?”

         “SHUT UP!!!” Sasuke screamed before he fell off the cliff to his death.

         Sasuke landed on his ass on the floor and angrily removed the 3D virtual reality glasses he was wearing for his training and tore off the ear device with Neji’s annoying voice from his ear. He looked up and glared as he stared into pale eyes through the glass window.

         “We can’t hear him,” An Anbu with a fish mask whispered to Neji. They were on the opposite side of the window judging Sasuke. “But by reading his lips, I can tell you that he’s saying some pretty _colorful_ words.” They both glanced at the newly appointed Anbu who was swearing at them from inside the stimulation room.

         “Open the doors.” Neji commanded. The door opened and Sasuke stormed through, angrily finding his way to Neji.

         “How am I suppose to concentrate when you’re constantly nagging me in my ear?!” He growled in animosity. For his training he was suppose to concentrate enough chakra to his feet so that he wouldn’t lose too much chakra and fall from the slippery cliff.

         “You lack discipline.” Neji stated simply before brushing pass Sasuke. What Neji said was the truth, Sasuke remembered from his training with Kakashi-sensei that it was always Sakura who was best at chakra control. But Neji didn’t have to know that. “You have mastered your style, but it’s rushed; it’s still raw. You rely on your wit to solve any impeding danger and I will greatly emphasize that  _you_ shouldn’t rely on _your_ “ _intelligence_ ” for that.”

         He didn’t understand why, but Sasuke felt genuinely insulted by Neji’s blasé assertion.

         “Are you trying to say that I’m _stupid_?” Sasuke asked and Neji rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed.

         “We will break for now, I expect to see you back here in 20 minutes, no less, no more.” Neji responded as he walked away.

         “He probably would be nicer to you if you didn’t call him a blind pussy bitch.” The Anbu in the fish mask said as he walked to some far off destination.      

         Sasuke blanched, he had assumed they couldn’t hear him!

         He rolled his eyes annoyed before bumping into someone.

         “Watch it,” he complained.

         “Sasuke-kun,” Sakura began and Sasuke stared at her.

         “What are you doing here?” he asked. “Why are you at the Anbu base?”

         “I came because I wanted to talk to you.” She said, as she looked Sasuke straight in the eyes.

         “You could have just called.”

         “This is something we need to do face to face.” Sakura insisted. “You know that.”

         He paused in thinking. She had been trying to talk to him for some time now. He had stopped her in the car when they were driving to look for Hinata a few months back.

         “Now isn’t the time for that.” He said as he began to walk away.

         “When will be the time Sasuke?!” She yelled at his retreating back.

         “Or do you only have time for me at night?” she hissed, her green eyes piercing his back with her glare.

         He turned to face her then, and he gave her a glare of his own. “Forget it ever happened Sakura.”

         He couldn’t do it. He avoided the hurt look in her eyes.

         “Why won’t you let me in? What’s stopping you this time?” she pleaded with him.

         The excuse always used to be Itachi, but now that things were what they were, what was stopping him?

         “Give me time to think.” He said before he turned and walked away.

 

123 321

        

         “What’s this about?” Temari asked as she entered Shikamaru’s condo only to come face to face with a wall covered with photos of . . .

         “Hinata?” Temari asked in disbelief. “Why are you tracking Hinata?” Temari asked as she walked closer to the wall to inspect it. There were pictures of the girl ever since the court hearing following her every movement. She turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

         “Shit,” Shikamaru muttered under his breath. He had forgotten about the wall. If he had known Temari was coming he would have cleared it.

         Now he had to lie to his girlfriend.

         Who’s I.Q. was almost as high as his.

         “Well?” Temari demanded as she turned to him.

         Shit.

         “You know how I asked Naruto to persuade Lady Tsunade to have Hinata guard Itachi?” Shikamaru began carefully.

         “Yes, because Hinata is use to working with Itachi from being undercover, she was the most suitable choice seeing that Sasuke wasn’t a seasoned Anbu yet. Hinata has incredible skills, that’s how she survived in hiding from the Hyuga’s, a clan where most cannot hide from.”

         “Exactly, Hinata can take care of herself, she’s very powerful, but Neji didn’t quite agree with it.” Shikamaru said, going off of what Temari just inferred.

         “What do you mean?” she prodded.

         “Sasuke couldn’t guard his brother because not only wasn’t he an Anbu at the time, but there would be a conflict of interest. Either which way, the President wanted Hinata to become a part of his Anbu, and she would need a partner. That’s why we chose Itachi for her. Sai is currently on probation and he is still being watched so Hinata and Itachi was the only logical option really.”

         “What does this have to do with Neji?” Temari asked as she crossed her arms.

         “Neji didn’t want Hinata to even join the Anbu, much less be assigned to Itachi. He thinks that will be very dangerous for her. But the only other person she could have gotten was Sasuke. Not exactly the most ideal person according to Neji. So in order to keep the peace, I’m personally tracking Hinata to make sure she’s doing ok.”

         “Oh,” Temari said. “How long do you have to keep tabs on her?”

         “Well, it’s been a couple of months. Maybe one more before Neji sees that she’s capable of handling the job.”

         “I think it’s sweet how protective he is of her.” Temari said before she turned to the wall again and Shikamaru let out a relieved sigh.

         ‘ _Just call me Master of Deception_ ’. He thought cockily.

         “But can you take this down while I’m here?” Temari shuddered as she looked into Hinata’s pale eyes. “Something about her creeps me out.”

         “Yeah, me too.” Shikamaru said, remembering her black eyes. He pressed a button under the light switch and a panel covered the wall.

         “Ooh, fancy.” Temari giggled and the flirtatious mood returned as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around your waist.

         “What about dinner?” Temari asked as Shikamaru tugged at her shirt.

         “ _You_ are my dinner.”

 

123 321

          

         Hinata wiped sweat off her brow and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. She had used her Byakugan so much that she was beginning to see black dots in her vision.

         “Had enough?” Itachi asked where he sat staring down at her from a tree.

         Hinata chanced a look at him and groaned.

         More black dots.

         She sighed as she straightened up from leaning on her hands that were placed on her knees. “Jerk,” she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

         She heard a light thud before she felt Itachi’s hand gently prying hers away from her eyes.

         “You’ll only irritate them more.” Itachi scolded her and Hinata blushed at being so close to him. She looked up into his eyes and quickly looked away before taking a couple steps back.

         “You’re so fast.” She said amazed, it felt like it took him a second to reach her.

         Itachi shrugged. “I am the Uchiha prodigy.”

         “You’re cocky too.” She muttered under her breath. “And Sasuke might take that title away from you.” She teased as Itachi gave her a look.

         “How so?”

         “Well, Sasuke’s an Anbu now, and he has some pretty amazing techniques.” She said as she turned to look at a daffodil nearby.

         “I’ve  _been_ an Anbu and my techniques have _yet_ to be surpassed.” Itachi frowned at her.

         Hinata hid her giggle. Teasing Itachi was fun. “Well despite all of that Sasuke has an advantage.”

         “And what would that be?” Itachi asked as he looked intently at Hinata when she turned around.

         “He’s  _younger_!”

         Itachi blinked.

         Hinata could have died with laughter from Itachi’s shocked expression.

         “I’m . . . only 28.”

         “ _28_?” Hinata asked as if that was some gross large number compared to their age of 24. “Itachi-san, you’re so _old_.”

         Itachi mouth literally fell open and Hinata couldn’t take it anymore. She began to laugh so hard tears threatened to fall. She looked at Itachi one more time and a fresh round of laughter erupted.

         A mischievous glint appeared in Itachi’s eyes as his sharingan emerged. “Well since I’m so _old_ ,” He began, as he looked ready to attack. “Catching you would be very difficult wouldn’t it?”

         “C-Catching me?” Hinata squeaked out as her laughter died off. She looked into his eyes and gasp as she turned to run.

         “I was j-just j-joking!” She laughed as she took to the trees to escape him.

 

123 321

        

         “I’m going to kill him.” Sasuke growled as he wiped his face.

         “That’s illegal Sasuke.” Naruto chirped up as he walked beside Sasuke out of the base.

         “Damn,” Sasuke groaned. “Why did you ask Lady Tsunade to pair me up with Neji?!”

         “Shikamaru said it would be a good idea,” Naruto shrugged as they made their way to their separate cars. “And since he’s smart I thought that it was a good idea too!”

         Sasuke opened his car door after waving off Naruto. “Shikamaru?” he asked out loud. “Why would he intentionally pair me up with Neji?” If he was so smart he should know that the two hated each other and the lack of trust for partners could lead to a fatal mishap.

         Sasuke drove home and began speculating.

         If Shikamaru made Naruto persuade Tsunade about him and Neji, what about Itachi and Hinata? But why would Shikamaru do that? It didn’t make any sense. What was Shikamaru up to?

         Great now this bullshit on top of Sakura drama.

         Sasuke groaned as he came to a red light and briefly contemplated banging his head against the steering wheel but thought better of it.

         He had sex with her.

         There he said it! He finally admitted he ended up sleeping with her.

         The light turned green and he pressed on the gas, already very annoyed. This was before Itachi was proven to be innocent. And let’s just say that one night he was drinking his sorrows away and was very depressed and lonely. Then up comes Sakura wanting to cheer him up. He knew he shouldn’t have let her in his apartment. He had thought to himself “I’m not that drunk” like what kind of stupid shit was that?! Everybody knows when you tell yourself you’re not drunk that’s when your pissed drunk!!! He should have told her to get lost like he normally did. Now things were how they were.

         Were they in a relationship? Were they not?

         Felt like he was back in high school with this shit.

         Then Hinata came along and the case got so out of control, he had no time for Sakura and have been ignoring the situation ever since.

         As he approached his house, Sasuke parked the car and walked to the Uchiha complex. He would save the Sakura dilemma for another day and would instead talk to Itachi about Shikamaru’s plan to team him up with Neji.

         He opened the door and paused.

         What was that noise? . . . was it . .

         Giggling?

         _What the_. . . Sasuke thought as he made his way to the living room only to find Hinata giggling as she laid out on the couch. Itachi was trying to wrap her foot, which was bleeding profusely.

         “What’s going on?” Sasuke asked. “Why is Hinata bleeding . . . and _giggling_?!”

         “I-I’m t-ticklish—ahahaha!!” Hinata laughed as Itachi wiped some more blood off of her foot. He glanced at his brother.

         “She’s ticklish.” He echoed and Sasuke was so confused.

         “What the fuck is going on around here?” he asked.

 

123

 

         “So,” Sasuke began after they explained what happened. “Hinata fell from a tree and fucked up her foot and you brought her here?”

         “Yes.” Itachi answered. “Home was closer than the hospital so I thought to at least stop the bleeding before taking her over there.”

         As the brothers talked, Hinata looked around their home. “Do you both really live here?” she asked. It was very spacious.

         “Of course we do, where did you think we lived?” Sasuke asked her.

         “But it’s so  . . . empty.”

         They looked around the place and for the first time, the brothers realized that their home was indeed . . . lacking.

         The only piece of furniture was the couch.

         “We don’t have a lot of guest over.” Sasuke explained embarrassed.

         “Most of our things are in storage.” Itachi added. “We don’t need it because we’re always away on missions or training so we opted to leave it there.”

         There were no decorations, nothing to make the space personal. It was spotless and looked like no one existed within its perimeters.

         “It’s so clean.” Hinata giggled at the brother’s sheepish expressions.

         “We’re not cavemen Hinata,” Sasuke grumbled. “It’s clean because we clean it.”

         “So, you have chores, like one day Sasuke would take out the trash,” Hinata began as she started to cackle. “And then, Itachi would do the dishes?!” She fell back on the couch roaring with laughter.

         “She hit her head too.” Itachi explained at Sasuke’s weird looks.

         “That much is obvious.” Sasuke snorted. “You should really,” Sasuke began but paused as he looked at Itachi surprised. He watched as Itachi had a small smile on his face as he looked at the Hyuga girl with fascination as she laughed. “Are you even listening?” Sasuke asked and the older Uchiha returned his attention to him.

         “What?” Itachi asked.

         “Never mind,” Sasuke smirked. “Continue looking after your little _girlfriend_.”

 

123

 

         “What happened?”

         “Fell from a tree.” Itachi explained as Hinata leaned on him because of her wrapped foot.

         “And . . .  Sasuke?” Shino looked at the younger Uchiha.

         “Fell from a tree.” Itachi repeated.  

“How does one acquire a black eye from falling from a . . . tree?” Shino asked as he looked at Sasuke who was holding an ice pack to his eye. Itachi stomped on Sasuke’s foot before he could answer.

         “It was very strange how it happened.” Itachi insisted and Shino gave him a strange look as Sasuke cringed from Itachi’s foot.

“I’ll take Hinata first seeing that her blood is starting to seep through.” Shino responded. The brothers glanced at the girl’s foot and sure enough, the blood was starting to trickle through. Once Hinata left with Shino, Sasuke turned and glared at Itachi as they walked over to some chairs.

         “Really, you explained my injury as “falling from a tree” when you really _attacked_ me?!”

         “Why are you so loud?” Itachi asked Sasuke annoyed.

         “Because now I have to go into training tomorrow with a black eye!!” Neji will get a real kick out of that!

         “Get Sakura to heal it.”

         Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms as he sat in the lobby chair.

         “What’s wrong with you two now?” Itachi asked his brother but Sasuke glared at him.

         “Don’t try to change the subject!!” Sasuke yelled and Itachi sighed at him.

         “What now?” he asked, slightly amused at seeing Sasuke so flustered from mentioning Sakura.

         “You hit me because I called Hinata your girlfriend.”

         “She’s not.” Itachi said as he glared at him, his fist ready to clobber his brother if he suggested otherwise.

         Sasuke smirked. This was too easy.

         “You lik-”

         “Guys?” Hinata asked as she watched Itachi lunge for Sasuke.

         “I don’t know what’s going on.” Shino began as he stood next to Hinata. “But I know he _did not_ fall from a tree.”

 

123

 

         “You didn’t have to do this,” Hinata murmured as she looked down at the floor.

         Itachi was carrying her on his back to her home. “It’s my fault you fell.” Itachi smirked. “If only I wasn’t so _old_ , I would have been _fast_ enough to catch you.”

         Hinata hid her smirk in his shirt. “I had no idea you were so vindictive Itachi-san.”

         “I don’t have to carry you.” Itachi reminded her and Hinata laughed.

         “Why don’t you just teleport?”

         “Why should I waste my chakra?” he countered and Hinata gave up. It’s not like she minded being carried by a strong, handsome, and muscular-- at that thought, Hinata blushed and borrowed her face deeper into his shirt.

         Itachi smirked inwardly to himself. He kind of liked how teasing Hinata made her blush and laugh.

         They made their way to Hinata’s manor and he stopped. Hinata tried to get off but Itachi held on tightly. “W-What?” She asked.

         “Tell them to let me in, I can’t let you walk this long driveway. I’ll carry you to your room.” He said as he stared at the gates surrounding the compound.

         “M-my  _room_?” Hinata squeaked.

         The gates opened once the guards noticed an injured Hinata on Itachi’s back and she momentarily glared at them as she walked passed by. They gave her a sheepish look in return.

         “They are still marked.” Itachi noticed as he walked pass the branch members.

         “Yes, I am trying to find a way of destroying the branch seal, not removing it. That way, the person who conducts the jutsu doesn’t end up in my shoes.” She added. “My Byakugan is severely limited, worst so than someone who received the seal traditionally. At least now, there is no one using the seals.”  

         “And the houses?” Itachi inquired.

         “There are no more Branch and Main houses. Nii-san has merged the two.” Hinata said proudly.

         “And who is in charge with creating this new jutsu?”

         “Me.” Hinata said as she motioned to the left after he found his way inside the manor. “I won’t stop until I have found a way to destroy the seal.” She said it with such vigor, her fist clenching his shirt tightly, Itachi wondered why she hated the seal so much. Since the seal has been outlawed, the Hyuga’s couldn’t abuse its power. The seal has become more of a fancy tattoo on one’s forehead, rather than something to hinder another with.

         “Thank you Itachi-san.” Hinata said once they were in front of her room.

         Itachi helped her get off of him and he steadied her so she wouldn’t fall. “Itachi.” He murmured.

         “Huh?” Hinata asked him.

         “Why are you calling me ‘san’?” Itachi asked. She never did before. “After everything we’ve been through, you choose now to be formal with me?”

         “Uh,” Hinata was at odds. “I never noticed?” she guessed and Itachi shook his head with a smile.

         “Call me Itachi from now on then.” He told her. “Shino said you needed to rest your foot. Please rest easy.” He told her before he turned to leave.

         “Ok, bye Itachi-sa--” Hinata caught herself just in time, “Um, yeah. Bye!” She waved and she saw laughter in his eyes before he teleported. “W-what!” Hinata exclaimed. “But he said he didn’t want to waste chakra!”

         Grumbling to herself, she opened her door and closed it.

         “That’s cute.”

         Hinata whipped around and gasped at seeing Karin in her room. The gleam from her glasses cast a sinister look about her.

         “Why are you walking around all helpless?” Karin wondered as she looked at Hinata’s wrapped foot.

         Hinata sighed before stretching her leg and standing on it as if nothing ever happened to it. Her body had healed itself long ago.

         “If everybody saw how quickly I healed, it would be suspicious.”

         “You are already a suspect!” Karin laughed as Hinata rest her weapons on her desk and Karin made herself comfortable by sitting on her bed.

         “I know.” Hinata mumbled. “Shikamaru suspects something.”

         “Yes, following you around isn’t going to give him the answers he’s looking for.” Karin sighed as she inspected her nails. “But let him run around in circles.”

         “Why? What is he suspicious of?” Hinata wondered. Did she somehow . . . tipped him off about her _other_ side?

         “It’s because _you_ allowed yourself to become so sick.” Karin snapped at her. “Now you’re suddenly as healthy as a horse? It’s all your fault that he’s suspicious.”

         “Me?” Hinata asked incredulously.

         “Yes, why did you wait so long to get to Kabuto?” Karin snapped.

         “I was in the middle of a _mission_!” Hinata yelled at her. “Imagine if I was suspected during all of that?”

         “I suppose.” Karin shrugged. “But Lord Orochimaru put you on the mission to get Danzo out of the way, not to befriend those FBI agents.” She reminded her. “And it certainly wasn’t to save that Uchiha, Itachi. You’ve probably created a bigger problem for Lord Orochimaru. It would have been better if Itachi was killed.”

         “I couldn’t have gotten Danzo without his help.” Hinata snapped at Karin.

         “Riiight,” Karin laughed. “It would have been easier to leave Itachi die and have Kabuto get you the necessary files to get Danzo arrested. It was harder trying to prove Itachi’s innocence.”

         “Why are you here?” Hinata asked while she glared at the other woman who smirked at her.

         “Kabuto wants to know, what’s the hold up?”

         “I’m working on it.” Hinata insisted as she turned her back to Karin.

         “It’s been 2 months and no results.” Karin deadpanned. “You haven’t done shit.”

         “What does he expect me to do?”

         “I don’t know, but figure it out.” Karin said as she got up and began making hand signs. “If Lord Orochimaru doesn’t have him by tomorrow night, _you’re_ the one who’s going to get another curse mark.” Hinata cringed when she heard that. She subconsciously rubbed her forehead, where her first mark was.

         “How am I supposed to do that so soon?” Hinata whispered in dread.

         “That’s your problem,” she laughed. “He wants _him_ soon,” Karin told Hinata as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

         “Sasuke Uchiha.” Her voice echoed.

 

123 Nightmare 321

        

         _“Wh-Who’s there?” she asked frightened, clutching a kunai to her chest. “I k-know y-you’re out t-there.” She warned. Her Byakugan was still so weak, she couldn’t activate it, but she sensed someone watching her from the shadows._

_“You’re eyes are pretty.” Came a soft whisper._

_“W-what?” she asked, taking a step back and snapping a twig._

_“I want,” the drawl of a haunting hiss began, “Yoouuuu,”_

_“No!!” Hinata cried as snakes ran down the trees surrounding her, flocking to her like a moth to the fire. “No, stay back!”_

 

123 

         “Oneesan!” Hanabi shook her sister awake. “Oneesan wake up!!”

         “Get away from me!” Hinata screamed before Hanabi was thrown from Hinata’s bed where she tried to wake her sister. Her head slammed against the wall where she landed. Hanabi slowly fell to the floor as Hinata eyes opened in shock. She sat up and the scream that had threatened to leave her mouth was stuck in her throat as she looked on in horror at what she had just done.

         “What’s the matter?” Neji asked as he stepped inside Hinata’s room only to find Hanabi knocked unconscious and Hinata attending her.

         “I---she,” Hinata stammered. “She frightened me.” She whispered and Neji came to her.

         “Was that you screaming?” Neji wondered as he looked at Hinata. The screams woke him from his sleep and as he was on his way over, he heard more screaming before a thick silence settled.

         “I don’t know.” Hinata murmured as other members of the family entered.

         “Hanabi-chan came to check on you because we heard you screaming.” A maid explained. “She said it sounded like one of your nightmares.”

         Hinata didn’t respond as Neji picked Hanabi up. “I’ll take her to the medics.” He said. “What happened to her?”

         “She frightened me.” Hinata repeated. Neji noticed how her hands shook and decided to drop the subject.

         After everyone left her room, Hinata stared at her hands. She tried clasping them together to stop them from shaking but to no avail. She glanced outside her window and noticed it was raining.

         “Just like that night.” She whispered.

         Her clasped hands turned to fists as she remembered the night that changed her life.

         “I will serve you,” she whispered. “Lord Orochimaru.” She murmured as the black curse seal emerged on her forehead.

 

123 321

 

         “Shika,” Temari groaned as his cell phone rang the next morning, interrupting their sleep. Shikamaru sighed as he untangled himself from Temari before reaching for his phone on the desk beside his bed.

         “Sorry, I have to take this.” Shikamaru explained suddenly wide-awake. He quickly grabbed his pants and quickly put them on as he walked outside of his bedroom with the phone.

         “Talk to me.” He said and he heard a laugh on the other end.

         “You don’t like to waste time, huh Nara?” a feminine voice snickered on the other end.

         “Time is money, especially when I’m dealing with you.” Was Shikamaru’s curt reply.

         “I can’t help it that I’m expensive.” The woman laughed. “You knew you were dealing with the best when you hired me.”

         “Just tell me what you found.” Shikamaru said. He looked outside a window and saw that the sun had yet to come out.

         “I can’t tell you everything.”

         “Then what the fuck am I paying you for?!”

         “You’re paying me to find out information on the girl, but not even I like money enough to die for it.”

         “Now that’s a surprise.” Shikamaru scoffed.

         “Oh let the past go Shika,” the woman sighed.

         “Just tell me.”

         “I won’t tell you everything because I’m sure I’ll be killed if I do. And because I’m nice, you don’t have to pay me this time because of that.”

         “Well we don’t have all day.”

         “The girl you had me follow,” the woman murmured.

         “Is she . . . bad?” Shikamaru asked, he couldn’t think of anyway to describe Hinata better. “Should I find ways to arrest her?”

         “No.” the woman replied.

         Shikamaru let loose the breath he was holding relieved. He didn’t want to think Hinata was a part of anything suspicious.

         “Kill her.” The woman said before he heard the dial tone.

        

* * *

 

A/N: The Itachi mystery has been solved and now a new mystery unfolds: who or _what_ is Hinata? Whose side is she on? What is her history with Orochimaru? Who the hell is Shikamaru talking to on the phone? What is going to happen to Sasuke? What’s up with Sakura?! When will there be some ItaXHina?!?! Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball!

 


	11. The Curse

 There was a breathless pause as Shikamaru stared at his cell phone.

         _What on earth did she uncover_? he wondered as he looked through the window at the troubled skies. ‘ _Looks like the sun isn’t coming out today’_. Shikamaru thought to himself as his mood plummeted further.

         “Shikamaru?” he heard Temari call out to him from his bedroom. He briskly walked back inside and closed the bedroom door behind him.

         “Who was that?” Temari asked. One arm was propped up on a pillow to support herself as she sat up.

         _I’m so sorry..._   Shikamaru thought before he answered, “Choji.”

         Temari eyes narrowed. “What did he want?” Looks like he just upped Temari’s resentment levels for his best friend.

         “Something about hanging out later.” Shikamaru shrugged.

         “That man,” Temari scoffed. “He sees you every day during the week!”

         “I’m irresistible.” He joked before getting back into bed with Temari who laughed before something caught her eyes.

         “That’s odd,” Temari frowned as she squinted through the cracks of Shikamaru’s blinds outside. “It’s supposed to be sunny this weekend.”

        

123 321

 

         Hinata woke up feeling miserable as Karin’s words echoed around her from yesterday.

         “ _If Lord Orochimaru doesn’t have him by tomorrow night **, you’re** the one who’s going to get another curse mark_.”

         She knew that this wasn’t an idle threat.

         “I won’t survive another mark,” Hinata murmured as she lay on her back on her bed, her arm strewn over her face.

She had nearly died after his initial marking—she still could not travel far from Orochimaru because at least once a month, Kabuto needed to treat her. The mark eats away at her chakra and before it can fully consume her, Kabuto takes care of it.

         She was a test dummy; to see if the curse was any good.

         “I wonder if he managed to perfect it.” She murmured with a dark laugh. It had many limitations, as seen on herself; it had its drawbacks. She wondered if Kabuto fixed the problems and made it more lethal.

         “Hinata-sama?” She heard Neji call to her from outside her door.

         “Come in Neji-niisan.” She said as she sat up.

         Neji entered her room while closing the door softly behind him. “Neji-niisan, why do you insist on calling me “sama”? I should be calling you that.”

         Neji gave her a rare smile. “Because I wish to.” He simply replied before giving her a confused look. “I thought you would be ready to go to the Anbu base?” They usually accompanied one another to work every day from Monday-Saturday. Today was Saturday and yet, Hinata was still in bed. “Are you ill?”

         “No, Itachi-san is going into questioning. He’s being re-evaluated to see if he could rejoin the Anbu, without a guard.” Hinata said as she stretched. “I get to stay home.”

         “Good. I hope he pass so you won’t have to be around him any longer.” Neji grumbled. He didn’t mind the older Uchiha, but knew, he still lingered unto his past.

         “I have my test soon as well.” Hinata reminded him. “If I pass and join the Anbu, I might become his official partner.”

         Neji scowled, “That would be most unfortunate.”

         “Wait,” Hinata urged as Neji turned to leave. He glanced back at her. “How’s Tenten?” she wondered. It’s been awhile since they had a conversation that didn’t involve death, fighting, work, or survival.

         “How’s Tenten?” Neji repeated as he turned fully toward Hinata. He looked as if Hinata had just asked him a complicated question he could not answer.

         “Yes, your _girlfriend_ Tenten. How is she?” Hinata reminded him.

         Neji brow’s furrowed. “I’ve been so busy lately . . .”

         “She’s going to kill you.” Hinata giggled, it’s been what, 2 months?

         “Why didn’t she say anything?” Neji wondered as he sighed.

         “Because she’s understanding and knows you wouldn’t just completely ignore her existence if it wasn’t for something important.” Hinata smiled at Neji who gave her a look.

         “You’re sounding more and more like Hanabi. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Shouldn’t the older sibling influence the younger?”

         At the mention of Hanabi, Hinata mood plunged. “How is she?” She was scared of visiting her in the nurse room of the Hyuga Manor. Hinata was ashamed for what she had done last night.

         “She’s fine, she was transported back to her room.” Neji answered.

         “She’s ok?” Hinata asked relieved.

         “Yes.” Neji said as he gave Hinata a curious glance. But he asked no questions. “I take my leave now.” He said as he turned to do so. “I have to train Sasuke again.” He murmured annoyed.

         “And call Tenten!” Hinata reminded him before laughing at his grimace.

         “She’s going to  . . . yell at me.” Neji said, sounding like a child who didn’t want to be scolded.

         “2 months Neji-niisan.” Hinata reminded him.

         Neji sighed but ultimately decided to man-up to the situation. “I will visit her . . . later.” He informed her. Neji nodded his head to Hinata in farewell before he left her room.

         Hinata laughed to herself and wondered if she should call Tenten before Neji visited her to try to soothe the girl’s anger. If Neji was lucky, Tenten wouldn’t attack him . . . much. She was so skilled with weaponry Hinata believed even Neji would have a hard time dodging Tenten’s kunai’s.

         The smile on her face faded away as she remembered what she had to do tonight.

         “Sasuke.” She whispered before getting out of bed to get ready.

 

123 321

 

         “Ahhhhh-choo!!”

         “Bless you.” Naruto said as Sasuke wiped his nose. “Jeeze, what a mess! You’ve been sneezing ever since last night!”

         “Shut up,” Sasuke grumbled. He called the blonde last night and while they were on the phone, he couldn’t stop sneezing.

         “Maybe someone’s talking ‘bout cha?” Naruto teased him.

         “Hey guys!” Ino greeted them as she walked over.

         “How’s life Ino?” Naruto grinned at her. “Like being an agent?”

         “It’s so much work!” Ino complained. “Right now I’m working on this case-”

         “Number one rule about being a special agent,” Sasuke interrupted her. “Never talk about your case until it’s been resolved.”

         Ino pouted, “But it’s just you guys.”

         “Yeah, but we’re not your team anymore, it’s ok, you can admit how much you miss me!” Naruto smiled while bumping shoulders with Ino who laughed.

         “I actually miss you the most Naruto!” Ino said, which made Naruto blush, as he did not expect her response.

         “Naruto!!” they could hear Tsunade bark through the intercoms. “You’re LATE!!”

         “Well, that’s my cue.” Naruto laughed before waving goodbye to his companions.

         “He’s always so happy.” Ino smiled after Naruto.

         “He’s anything but.” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. The real Naruto was a snarky sarcastic individual who would cut you with a smile on his face. Of course it’s a bit exaggerated, but Sasuke knew Naruto wasn’t always happy and carefree and there possessed some darkness within him.

         “What do you mean?” Ino asked him.

         “Uchiha.” Neji said as a “greeting” as he walked over to them. “Why aren’t you in the simulation room?”

         “I just got here,” Sasuke began to argue but Neji cut him off.

         “Let’s go.” He said before turning to leave.

         _Why does this guy have a constant stick up his ass_? Sasuke wondered while glaring at Ino who laughed at him as he trailed after Neji.

         As he continued to follow Neji, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

 

123 321

 

         “I need more information.” Shikamaru urged on the phone.

         “I told you no. I’m not risking my life for you.” The woman snapped. “And how did you get my number?!”

         “You’re not the only one with skills.” Shikamaru snapped back.

         “Well why don’t you use your so-called “skills” to figure it out on your own?!” she taunted, knowing he couldn’t.

         “I can’t, I already trailed Hinata so she would focus on me. That way, she wouldn’t pick _you_ up who was really trailing her. If I trail her now she would notice right away.”

         “I don’t know why you had to act as a distraction. I could have trailed her and she would have had no idea.” She scoffed cockily.

         “I doubt that. She’s more skilled than she’s letting on.” He murmured, remembering her dodging Sasuke’s Chidori.

         “Do you know who I am? I am the-”

         “Biggest show-off on the planet.” Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s make a deal. I want to know why you say I should kill her.”

         “And?” the woman asked bored. “What’s in it for me?”

         “I’ll pay you. Whatever amount.”

         “No Shikamaru.” The woman sighed. “Believe it or not, I’m actually trying to protect you.”

         Shikamaru laughed at this. “Don’t act like you care.”

         “It’s not an act.” The woman snapped. “And I don’t care! It just would, kind of, bother me to read about your death in the newspaper.”

         “Newspaper? You still read those?”

         “Reading is fundamental Nara.” She sighed. “This conversation is over.”

         “Wait!” Shikamaru yelled into the phone and there was a pause.

         “Well?” the women snapped.

         “I’ll find out. You know I will.” Shikamaru promised her. “It would be harder, but I’ll find out. And when I do, I’ll go after her. No matter how dangerous it is.”

         There was no reply. Thinking she had hung up, Shikamaru was about to do the same before he heard her say, “Shikamaru, this is beyond you and even me! A simple FBI investigation isn’t going to work. You’ll be killed and everyone you drag into this will die. You think Danzo was a big hit?” she laughed. “Danzo was a mere puppet. I’m only warning you for old time’s sake. **Don’t** interfere.”

         “So Danzo might know something about Hinata?” Shikamaru gathered from the woman’s warning. “Thanks, knew I could count on you.”

         “Wait, no Shikamaru, don’t--!” the woman began but Shikamaru had already hung up the payphone he had called her from. He had given her a number for a prepaid phone he got rid of earlier that morning. Now there was no way she could call him back because she didn’t know his real cell number. Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at the murky sky.

         What exactly was he getting himself into?

 

123 321

        

         “We’ll evaluate your test scores and get back to you.” The officer said as Itachi nodded and left the room.

         Not to feel cocky or anything but . . .

         He sooo aced it.

         He was always the best, and being the best was like riding a bike, you never forgot how to be the best.

         [Haughty laugh insert here].

         Itachi was excited; he hadn’t felt pure excitement in a very long time. Usually his excitement came with adrenaline from near death experiences. Now, Itachi was feeling a wholesome reaction.

         And he wanted to share that with somebody.

         Mainly, Hinata.

         She would be happy for him, and he knew only Hinata (besides Sasuke, but he’s a grouch) would be able to understand his happiness for something so simple, so normal like acing a test. Only she would get why it was such a big deal to him. It’s been so long since he lived anything even close to “normal”.

         He briskly walked out of the base and wondered where Hinata would be. Would she be sleeping in at home? Most likely since she injured her foot yesterday.

         Itachi had been walking for quite a while (he was in no rush) before he paused and looked up at the gloomy sky silently. He sighed out loud as he turned his head to glance at the person who had been following him.

         “Yes Konan?”

 

123 321

         

         “Why are you here? Came to gloat at me?” Danzo asked with a sneer as Shikamaru entered his cell.

         “You said Hinata was trouble. What did you mean by that? Were you saying that to save your own skin or is there some truth behind it?” Shikamaru asked, cutting straight to the chase.

         Danzo threw back his head back and laughed. “Oh? Found something interesting about her huh? You finally asked yourself why I tried so hard to kill that bitch!”

         “Just answer the question!” Shikamaru yelled.

         “Why don’t you answer it? I’m in here, safe and protected in this cell. She can’t touch me now!” Danzo smirked. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, it’s all over.”

         “What’s over?”

         “Figure it out detective. Then, before you die, let me know when you finally understand everything.”

         Shikamaru glared at Danzo. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him. He stood and walked back to the door leading out, but paused, as he was about to open it.

         “What do you think I should do with her?” Shikamaru asked, but doubt Danzo would answer.

         He was only half surprised when Danzo chuckled. “Kill her.”

 

123  

 

         Shikamaru grumbled as he stormed through FBI headquarters pissed as fuck. Danzo wasn’t much help. Great, juuuusssst great! How the hell was he going to find more information?! It felt like this “investigation” was more like him running around in circles for fun. He hadn’t found---

         “OUCH!!!” Sakura yelled as he collided with the pinkette, so deep in thought.

         “Dammit Sakura!” Shikamaru complained as he rubbed his forehead.

         “Shut up Nara,” Sakura snapped as she rubbed hers, “Yours is just as big as mines!”

         “Troublesome,” he muttered as he briefly watched Sakura rub her head.

         He then thought of something.

         “I haven’t seen you in a while.” He began and Sakura gave him a look.

         “Cuz you put me on this crap team with a rookie and a rogue!! I’ve been busy like shit!”

         “Better to be busy than…” he began but couldn’t finish.

         Sakura laughed, “Nice try, but I’m still mad at you. Why’d you put Kiba in my group?! He is _so_ annoying.”

         “You’ll live, you dealt with Sasuke and Naruto, those two bicker like lovers.”

         Sakura sighed as she straightened out her shirt and dusted herself off. As she did this, the wheels in Shikamaru’s head began turning.

         He needed help. He knew this, and who else but Sakura? Sasuke would never see Hinata as the enemy—after everything she had done for Itachi? Naruto liked Hinata, Ino occasionally hanged out with her. But Sakura, she didn’t know Hinata, only spent time with her once and that was in a cramped safe house. She would be unbiased and would more likely acknowledge the fact that Hinata could be a suspect – for what, Shikamaru didn’t know—but he was going to find out.

         “How’s Hinata?” Shikamaru asked, opting to find out if she had maybe develop a friendship with the girl.

         Sakura gave him a weird look. “I wouldn’t know.” She said as she wrinkled her nose.

         “Why the face? Thought you liked her.”

         “Well, I don’t _not_ like her.” Sakura laughed. “It’s just . . .”

         “What?” Shikamaru prodded.

         “Well, I don’t know. Guess I just feel weird around her.”

         _Aha_. Shikamaru thought. The only time Sakura spent time with Hinata was at the safe house, and that’s when Shikamaru became suspicious of her. Did Sakura notice the same things he did?

         “Yeah, I get this weird vibe too.” Shikamaru shrugged and Sakura looked relieved.

         “Ok, so it’s not just me!” She smiled brightly.

         “Have you noticed anything strange about her?” He asked.

         “Not strange, but . . . cold.” Sakura thought as she put her finger to her chin. “She can kinda be . . . mean.” Shikamaru nearly face palmed. He thought it would be something more serious!!!

         “Hanabi was telling me something that happened in their past that changed her to how she is now.” Sakura reminisced. “But anyway, I have to get going!” she said with a cheery smile. “See you later!”

         “Yeah, see ya.” Shikamaru said as he thought things over. He was at a lost. Who should he go to? How was he going to get some answers?! He would “recruit” Sakura for his secret operation later, after he had gotten more information . . . _if_ he could.

         “What’s my problem?” Shikamaru asked himself as he made his way to his car in the parking lot. “I’m a genius,” he complained. “I should be done with this by now!!”

         He finally found his car and sat down in the driver’s seat annoyed. He only came to wok to question Danzo, who was being held in a cell in the basement because he was too dangerous to be in prison. Then he ran into Sakura.

After making up some stupid excuse about Choji needing his help at the office so he could get away from Temari, this day should have been more productive! What was he not thinking about?

         Shikamaru closed his eyes and touched his fingertips from his right hand to his left.

         He was going to figure this out.

 

123 321

 

         Sakura was staring blankly at her computer screen. She was supposed to be working on a drug case but her conversation with Shikamaru earlier kept nagging at her brain.

         “Hinata,” Sakura murmured as she began to think.

         Something was wrong with that girl.

         That was the first thought that came to mind after Sakura said her name. That coldness Sakura saw in her eyes . . .

         She shuddered just thinking about it again.

         Remembering what Hanabi said, Sakura began to think.

         The night Hinata had changed, she had stormed off by herself and then returned acting differently.

         Why did she storm off? Sakura wondered as she tried to remember.

         Oh yeah!! She had an argument with Kiba. Sakura smirked. Good to know she wasn’t the only one who got annoyed by the little pest. Speaking of the dog, where was he? His lunch break ended 5 minutes ago. Usually he would be right on time, ready to harass her--

         “Yo flamingo,” Kiba smirked as he walked past her desk and swatted her hair, like he did every day.

         “Argh!!” Sakura yelled in annoyance before she quickly reached out and grabbed Kiba’s offensive hand, successfully dragging him back to her desk on his ass. “What did I say about touching my hair dog breath?!”

         “Hey, heeeeey,” Kiba whined as Sakura tightened her grip on his hand. “Come on Sakura, you know I’m kidding, that’s what we do, we kid, right?”

         “Yeah, just kidding right?” Sakura began with a smile and Kiba began to relax as she loosened her grip.       

         “Yeah, just kidding!” He smiled at her before crying out in pain as she strengthened her hold again with an evil grin.

         “How about I kid around and break your arm?!” She yelled as Kiba cried out.

         “Dammit you pink haired--”

         “Don’t say it,” Ino sighed from behind them where her desk was. She had a front row seat to this every day.

         “BITCH!” Kiba screamed and Sakura flung him into the wall.

         “Not again!!!” A man screeched as Kiba flew through the plaster into his office.

         “Oh, sorry Carl.” Sakura smiled awkwardly.

         “This happens almost every day!!!” Carl screamed enraged as he waved his empty mug of coffee around in agitation.

         “Oh fuck off Carl,” Kiba grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.

         “Fuck off?” Carl echoed. “FUCK OFF?! You destroyed my office!!!”

         “Office?” Kiba scoffed. “This little box you live in is your  _office_? Nah, it’s a cubicle. A shit hole to be exact.”

         “I’m going to complain to the director!!” Carl screamed as he crawled out the hole Kiba’s body made – the debris blocked the real exit – and stormed to their boss – who was now Shikamaru (clearly Carl wasn’t informed of this yet and thought the lack of seeing his nemesis Choji and Shikamaru was because they got fired).

         “He’s not even here today.” Ino muttered under her breath.

“Sakura, you really need to learn some self-control.” Kiba tsked as he wiped some dust from his face.

Sakura mouth dropped. “Me?” she asked incredulously. “ME?! You’re the one who always messes up my ha--”

“I don’t mess up your hair!” Kiba snapped, interrupting her. “I _fix_ it.”

“What?!” Sakura yelled.

“I like when it falls to the left, it shows more of your face.” Kiba shrugged.

Sakura could only stare. “What?” she asked again, this time confused rather than upset.

Kiba walked over to her and smirked. “You try to cover that big forehead of yours,” he said as he leaned over and poked Sakura on her forehead.

Sakura was just about to break his arm – “But there’s nothing wrong with it, you’re fine the way you are.” Kiba finished before straightening up and walking back to his desk. “Damn woman,” she heard him mutter at his desk. “Where does she get all that strength from?”

Ino snickered quietly at the change of events. She almost laughed out loud looking at Sakura’s dumbfounded expression and blush.

Sakura grumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. How dare that-that—that DOG make her feel so flustered!!

He was SO annoying! How dare he turn things around and, and—

And be so nice? In a jackass kind of way of course, but nice nonetheless. Sakura wasn’t used to guys being nice to her. They were all assholes. Or maybe she just liked the asshole type and they flocked to her?

Speaking of assholes . . .

Sakura shook her head and decided not to think about Sasuke for once.

 _What was I thinking about before_? Sakura wondered but couldn’t remember at the moment.

Sakura suspiciously glanced back at Kiba to see him typing away on his keyboard. His eyebrow twitched before he glanced up and Sakura quickly turned back around and began smashing random keys on her keyboard to make it look like she was doing work.

She could hear Ino’s laughter behind her and turned to glare at the blonde. Chancing another glance at Kiba, Sakura witnessed the smirk on his face as he continued typing.

Argh, dumb dog!

 

123 321

 

         “I noticed something different about you Sasuke.” Neji said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They have been training for better half of the day and Sasuke made minimal mistakes.

         Was Neji actually going to . . . praise him? Give him a compliment?

         “Where did you get that black eye from?”

         Sasuke glared at Neji as the Anbu with the fish mask snorted before cracking up.

         “Why are **you** even  _here_?” Sasuke snapped at the Anbu and Neji gasped.

         “Don’t talk that way to Greg!”

         “ _Greg_?” Sasuke echoed.

         “Yes my name is Greg!” Greg yelled angrily.

         _What kind of name is Greg for a ninja_? Sasuke wondered. “Greg what?”

         “What do you mean?”

         “Is it short for Gregory?”

         “No,” Greg glared at him. “Just Greg.”

         “Neji-nii-san?” Hinata interrupted as she entered the simulation room.

         The three men turned to look at Hinata.

         “Isn’t today your day off?” Neji wondered as he looked at her. “Is something wrong at home?”

         “No, you didn’t pick up any of my calls.” Hinata told him. “I had a feeling you got caught up at work again.” She smiled as she waked over to the men. “Hi Sasuke, hey Greg!”

         “Hi Hinata,” Greg nodded to her.

         “Did you need something?” Neji asked his cousin and Hinata gave him a sheepish look.

          “No, I called Tenten to try to calm things over. She yelled so loud the neighbors heard her and came over to see if everything was ok.”

         Neji paled. “We’ll continue this on Monday.” He said as he dismissed the group and left the room quickly.

         “Welp, I’ll see you on Monday.” Greg said before he poofed out of the room.

         It was just Hinata and Sasuke left.

         “Walk with me?” Hinata asked as she looked up at Sasuke who shrugged.

 

123

 

         “Yes Tenten, I’m sure today will be the day Neji calls.” Neji could hear Rock Lee’s tired voice from outside her door.

         Now, wait a second, Lee is NEVER tired.

         Tenten _must_ be pissed.

         “AND IF HE DOESN’T I WILL--”

         Neji knocked then, deciding to get it over with.

He awkwardly waved when he saw Tenten glancing suspiciously at him from her window.

“Quick! Hide Lee!” He heard her yell as she ducked behind the curtains.

“Hide, where?” Lee yelled exasperated.

Neji opened the door to see a flash of green disappearing into the closet and sighed.

“Tenten.” He began and saw her sitting on the sofa calmly eyeing him.

“Oh, you remember my name? Or did Hinata have to remind you?”

Neji grimaced. He guessed he deserved that.

“Tenten, I know you’re upset.” Neji began, “And you have every right to be.”

Tenten then sighed and slumped a little in her previous uptight posture. “I’m not upset Neji. I’m just tired.”

Neji began to panic. Tired of what? Him? Them?

“I know I haven’t been the most attentive-” Neji began as he rushed forward.

“Neji, it’s ok. I’m just glad you’re here now.” She smiled at him as she patted the seat next to her on the sofa. Neji sat next to her feeling bewildered.

Neji sat down and momentarily glanced at the vase sitting on the desk next to him. He was in a cramped space and knew Tenten treasured the proclaim piece because her grandmother gave it to her. It was her family heirloom, the only thing left of her family.

He looked at the brunette next to him suspiciously. Was she really not upset?

“Are you sure?” Neji questioned. Maybe she tired herself out by screaming at Hinata and Lee.

“I’m fine Neji.” Tenten smiled at him. “Oh, do you want me to make you some tea?” she asked as she got up.

“Yes please.” Neji said, relaxing.

Tenten walked a few paces before spinning around. “HA!!” She yelled before two wooden kunai’s was flung from her sleeves.

Neji tried to dodge but bumped into the vase. He spun around to catch it – knowing he really would be dead if anything happened to it – and winced as the two kunai’s hit his back with a hard thud.

 

123

        

         “Now are you satisfied?” Neji asked as Tenten tightened the bandages around his back. He flinched and Tenten smirked.

         “Satisfied.” She noted seeing Neji sit shirtless on the Kitchen counter. 

         “You purposely made me sit there.” Neji remarked. “You knew I would hit the vase, there was no way for me not to in that cramped space.”

         “And I also know you’re smart.” Tenten smirked. “You knew if you let the vase drop to save your sorry hide you would have been more than sorry and _dead_ after that.”

Was it wrong that this is what attracted him to her?

         She knew he could have easily dodged in any other situation; he was a master of defense. But being put on the spot like that—

         _I think I’m in love_. Neji thought as he looked at Tenten appreciatively.

         “But seriously?” Tenten laughed. “Do you want me to make you some tea?” Neji nodded his head and jumped off the counter as she looked around the cabinets. “I know I suck at making that tea you really like, but I’ve been practicing a lot and I’ve mastered it.”

         “You have time to practice making tea?” Neji asked amused as he watched Tenten put the teapot on the stove.

         “Well yeah,” she shrugged. “Since I’m always home now.”

         Huh?

         “Why are you always home?” Neji asked. She was Anbu, secret service to the President! Their schedule was very hectic. Neji wasn’t in the field as much because he’s been at the base training Sasuke. But Anbu definitely did not have time to practice making tea.

         “Did you get injured?” He immediately began to worry. “Who did it?” He wondered. “Who injured you?” He would find and destroy them.

         Tenten turned to Neji from the stove and leaned against it as she laughed. “Neji, do I look injured?” she asked.

         Neji took the time to really look at her. His eyes nearly bulged out.

         “Your hair,” he said in awe as he noticed her hair was down. It fell down her back in ripples and the clothes she wore were loose and flowy. Oddly . . . feminine. Too feminine for Tenten.

         As the water in the teapot came to a slow boil, Neji gave her a bland expression.

         “Why are you home? Did you quit?” he wondered.

         “No. I can’t go back to work for a while.”

         “How long?”

         “Well it’s been 2 months, so like 10 more months maybe?” Tenten guessed nonchalantly as she inspected her nails.

         “Oh.” Neji said, not knowing what else to say.

         “So that will be _9_ months in all plus some time off.” Tenten said.

         “Why so long?” Neji asked.

         Tenten face palmed.

         “Tenten, why are you hitting yourself?” Neji asked alarmed.

         “She’s fucking pregnant!” He heard Lee scream from the closet in the living room.

         Neji blinked. Was it just him or was it suddenly hot in here?

         “Preg-pregnant?” Neji echoed.

         “You’re going to be a father~~!” Tenten sang as the teapot began to whistle behind her.

         “F-Father?”

         “To a baby girl~~!”

         It’s like it was destiny to be surrounded by women, Neji thought. All his life, surrounded by women. Being raised with his two female cousins—

         But anyways. This was good. He was fine. He could raise a child—

         “ _And_ a boy!”

         Just before he fainted, Neji saw Lee run into the kitchen to scream, “Congratulations!!!”

 

123 321

 

         “How did Itachi do on the test?” Hinata asked as they walked away from the base.

         “I don’t know, I’ve been in the simulation room all day.” Sasuke replied. “I’m surprised _you_ don’t know.”

         “What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

         Sasuke shrugged as he hid a smirk. “Anyways, why did you want to walk together? We live in the opposite direction.”

         “I know, I guess I just wanted company.” Hinata said.

         “Company?” Sasuke echoed. Now Hinata was a nice girl, but she had a loner vibe. “Why?”

         “I just feel weird today. Like someone is watching me.” Hinata said softly and Sasuke began feeling weird.

         He had that same feeling too. “I know the feeling,” he said as he glanced back expecting to see someone but only felt that uneasiness from before.

         “Have,” Hinata began but stopped short. “Have you guys looked into O-Orochimaru?”

         “He disappeared without a trace.” Sasuke said. “I checked the hideout we crashed before, but it was deserted . . . why do you ask?”

         “Well he was connected to D-Danzo.” Hinata stuttered. “M-Maybe there is still a connection?”

         Sasuke hadn’t thought of that. “You’re right. I’ll let Shikamaru know so we can start investigating.”

         Hinata giggled. “You’re not an agent anymore Sasuke, you don’t investigate. And you’re still in training.”

         Sasuke mouth dropped. _Shit, that’s right_. Sasuke thought.

         “Oh yeah,” Sasuke murmured. He didn’t answer to the Director anymore. He worked directly under the president.

         “I’ll still tell Shikamaru.” Sasuke said. “Just so he knows.”

         “Thank you, that’ll make me feel better.” Hinata smiled at him as they continued walking.

         “Why? Do you think someone from Orochimaru is following you?”

         “I don’t know, but who else could it be? Danzo tried to kill me, maybe he’s still trying.” Hinata murmured.

         Sasuke thought things over.

         “I’m,” Hinata swallowed as she tried to get the words out. She looked on the verge of tears and it was getting harder for her to speak. “I-I’m scared.” She whispered. “I don’t want to bring my family anymore p-pain,”

         “Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Sasuke said as he stopped Hinata and held her shoulders. Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes.

         “Why are you so scared? You’re tough, you can take anyone who tries to come after you.” Sasuke tried cheering her up.

         “Not with this branch seal, I have random spells where I’m too weak to get out of bed. I’m not that strong.” Hinata sighed.

         “But you’re always in the Hyuga Manor when you’re not with Itachi, you’re well protected Hinata.”

         “The Hyuga’s are scattered thin. There were a lot of crooked men that left with Hiashi and we’re trying to re-establish ourselves. It’s only been two months so we haven’t made much progress. Neji has been working so hard as the new head . . . I don’t want to add another problem to his list.”

         “I’ll help you,” Sasuke said as he looked into Hinata’s eyes. “I’ll protect you.”

         “Can you . . . come over tonight?” Hinata asked. “Just for a bit, I’ll feel much safer with you there.”

         “I will.”

         “Don’t tell Itachi.” Hinata added quickly. “I don’t want him to worry.”

         “OK, we’ll just hold off from telling him.” Sasuke agreed.

         “Thank you Sasuke,” Hinata said as she bowed. They made it to the road where they would go their separate ways. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

123

 

         Hinata slowly walked toward the Hyuga Manor, a sickening feeling in her gut. She paused in her walk.

         “Well done,” she heard someone hiss behind her.

         But when she turned around, no one was there.

 

123 321

 

         Shikamaru drove home annoyed. He couldn’t figure shit out.

         He entered his condo, “Temari?” he called out.

         He heard no reply.

         Walking into the living room, he saw a note left on the table.

         “ _Left to Suna_.” It read.

         “Aww shit.” Shikamaru cursed. She was supposed to stay the whole weekend.

         “Well she’s pissed.” He grumbled.

         Shikamaru sighed annoyed. This was a very crappy day. His cell phone began ringing and he checked the caller i.d.

         It was just Sasuke, so he didn’t pick up. He flung his phone on the counter when he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out the fridge.

         “Hello?”

         “Choji, I need you man.” Shikamaru sighed in the house phone when Choji picked up.

         “I see you made your number unknown.” Choji said.

         “Well, you ignored me the 11 times I called before!”

         “Whatever, you better have beer. I’m coming over.”

         Two seconds later, Shikamaru heard a knock at his door.

         “It’s open!” he yelled and Choji entered.

         “You know, you’re a really shitty neighbor.” Choji grumbled. “You kept me up all night--”

         “Uh, sorry ‘bout that.” Shikamaru said wanting to end the subject. Choji DID NOT need to know about his love life.

         “Whatchu want?” Choji asked as he opened Shikamaru’s fridge and helped himself.

         “Well-”

         “Uh, where’s the Corona?” Choji interrupted him.

         Shikamaru held up the last one to his lips and drank the rest.

         Choji sighed and grabbed some chips instead. “Ok, continue.”

         “Well, remember when you asked me what happens from here?”

         “Yeah,” Choji thought to himself. “I remember you saying we wrapped up everything.”

         “Well I lied.”

         “You what?!” Choji yelled. “I knew it! I knew you lied!!!” he screamed as he pointed a finger at him. “What’s this about now?!”

         Shikamaru sighed before he took out a tiny remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The wall began to move, showing the hundreds of pictures of Hinata.

         “Whoa man, you mad crushing on Hinata or something?”

         “No! She’s a suspect.” Shikamaru explained.

         “Wait a minute, I thought this was about Danzo?”

         “It is. I think . . . maybe. Danzo and Hinata are connected way deeper than we thought.”

         “Ok, brain pause.” Choji said before he ate some chips. “What now?”

         “There’s something going on with Hinata, something not right.”

         “Do you have any proof?”

         “Well . . .”

         “Dammit Shikamaru!” Choji complained. “Another hunch?”

         “I’m never wrong.”

         Choji sighed. He could really use a beer.

         “And, I kinda had someone look into it.”

         Choji eyes narrowed as Shikamaru looked away. “Who Shikamaru?”

         “Just . . . an old friend?”

         “You called _her_ didn’t you?!” Choji accused him.

         “I had to!”

         “Fuck,” Choji cursed. “This must be one hell of a hunch if you’re dragging your past into this.”

         “Look, it’s whatever man.” Shikamaru sighed. “She said I should just kill Hinata.”

         “Whoa, kill? What did she find?”

         “She won’t say. She tells me to just drop it and kill her! As if she was so dangerous, I didn’t need to find evidence, I should just kill her on the spot.”

         “And she wouldn’t say what she found?”

         “Nada,” Shikamaru sighed. “And she was pretty adamant about it.”

         Choji sighed. “Well you know I’m here when you need me. But, where’s Temari, thought she was spending the weekend?”

         “Uh, she left earlier.” Shikamaru said, and checking the time, it was close to 11 o’clock. “Damn it’s late.” He murmured.

         “How are we going to do this Shikamaru?” Choji complained. “If even _she_ is scared, how are we going to solve anything this time around?”

         “We’ll find a way,” Shikamaru said. “We always do.” He paused before he picked up his cell phone.

         “You’re making a call? Now you want to have a conversation?”

         “No, Sasuke called me earlier. Just checking to see what he wanted since he left a voicemail.” Sasuke wasn’t a voicemail leaving type.

         “ _Hinata thinks there’s still something going on with Danzo_.” He heard Sasuke say briskly, getting straight to the point as usual. “ _She also thinks she’s being followed and she’s scared_.”

         _Scared_? Shikamaru scoffed. What did Hinata have to be scared about? And followed by who?

         “ _You know how Danzo teamed up with Orochimaru? Hinata believes that Danzo is ordering the snake and his men to follow her. Probably trying to kill her for revenge_.”

Shikamaru thought that was the end of the message but it continued. “ _But . . . I think she’s right. I think someone’s been following me too.  Couldn’t shake this feeling all day . . . something’s not right. I’m going to meet up with Hinata tonight, to see how she’s doing. She asked me to so … Talk to you later_.” After that he heard the dial tone.

Dread began to fill Shikamaru as a sour taste filled his mouth.

The dots were beginning to connect.

“What’s wrong?” Choji asked alarmed as Shikamaru abruptly stood and grabbed his coat.

Shikamaru tried calling Sasuke’s cell.

“Come on!” Shikamaru yelled. “Pick up!!” It went straight to voicemail.

“Shikamaru—what’s going on?” Choji asked, he was freaking him out!

“Sasuke’s in trouble!”

 

123 321

 

Sasuke began walking to the Hyuga Compound. Normally, he wouldn’t walk, since the compound was far from the Uchiha Complex, but he needed to clear his head.

When he returned home, Itachi was waiting for him and was acting strange. He kept checking on him, as if . . . something was wrong. Or something bad was going to happen.

The night his family got murdered . . .

That same nervousness, it was emanating from him.

Then Sakura came to his home saying she needed to “talk”. After a few loud arguments he stormed away and Itachi hadn’t bother to stop him. He knew he needed time to himself.

So that saved Sasuke from coming up with a stupid excuse to go see Hinata.

Sakura wanted them to be together . . . but it could never work. Too much had happened. He was too different from when they were just teenagers. He had changed, for the worst—who knew? But changed nonetheless.

Sasuke kept walking and the cold night air sent shivers down his arm. He should have brought a coat, but had left in such a hurry.

A chill ran down his spine and he paused. There was no way that was from the cold.

 

123 321

 

         “Sasuke open up, it’s me Shikamaru!” Shikamaru yelled as he banged on the Uchiha Complex door. Choji stood silently behind him.

         The door opened to reveal Itachi. “Sasuke’s not here.”

         “What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked exasperated.

         “He left a while ago.” Itachi wanted to keep an eye on him, but knew after arguing with Sakura, he needed time to himself.

         “Where? Did he say where?” Shikamaru began pacing as he tried calming down. He felt extremely sensitive right now. If he had spidey senses, they would be on fire.

         “No, he just left,” Itachi muttered. “Why? What’s going on?”

         Shikamaru closed his eyes before he pointed in the direction the Hyuga Manor would be from their home. “Did he go in this direction?”

         “Yes. What’s going on Shikamaru?”

         “Hinata,” Shikamaru said it like a curse before he took off.

         “Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Choji said to Itachi’s bewildered expression. “He thinks Sasuke’s in trouble.”

         Itachi paled. “Let’s go.” He said as they ran after Shikamaru.

 

123 321

 

         “Who-who are you?” Sasuke asked, spitting out blood as he fell to his knees.

         He was in the middle of darkness. After sensing someone trailing him, he decided to take a more scenic route, to get away from innocent bystanders. But he never saw his assailant attacks coming.

         Sasuke heard laughter echoing around him.

         “Why does the master want this weakling?” Sasuke was dizzy and couldn’t figure out where the voices were coming from.

         “Silence!” he heard a familiar voice snap before seeing dirty shoes in his line of vision on the floor. Well that voice was familiar.

         “How’s the arm?” Sasuke spat out as he tried to get up.

         “Well hello Sasuke,” Kabuto smirked down at him. “My arm is doing much better now, thanks for asking!”

         “Oh don’t do that!” Kabuto cooed as Sasuke’s entire body trembled before he collapsed. “The poison will spread much slower if you exert so much energy, and then you will feel the effects better. That will kill you, so please just sit there in your blood and give up.”

         “Fuck you, all of you!” Sasuke seethed. Like hell he was just going to give—

         He rolled over and threw up, he couldn’t tell if his blood was black or if he was losing his vision.

         “Sassssukee,” he heard a voice hiss. It seem to echo all around him. Sasuke couldn't tell up from down, he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

         “Who are you?” he whispered in pain. “What do you want from me?”

         “Lord Orochimaru,” the man chuckled. “Don’t forget that name, Sasuke.” He said as he kneeled down to Sasuke’s height. He grabbed him from his shirt collar so that Sasuke could look him in the face. “I’m going to make you mine.” Sasuke stared in horror as Orochimaru’s face transformed as his neck grew, twisting out of his shoulders.

         A voiceless scream emanated from Sasuke’s lips, just as Orochimaru’s fangs pierced the flesh of his neck.

        

123 321

 

         “I’m here!” Naruto yelled as he burst into the emergency room. “Where’s Sasuke?!”

          “In surgery.” Shikamaru sighed as Itachi sat still in his chair. Hinata sat next to him, silent, as she gently rubbed his tensed shoulders, trying to calm him.

         “Who attacked him?” Naruto asked. He was the last to arrive, just coming out of a meeting with the Vice President.

         “We don’t know, luckily we found him when we did.” Choji replied.

         Sakura flung herself into Naruto’s arms, crying and shaking, as Naruto tried consoling the girl. “It’s ok Sakura, he’s going to make it.”

         “Why was Sasuke by himself?” Ino asked where she stood leaning against the wall with Kiba. Kiba was with her when she got the call, so he came.

         “We don’t know yet.” Shikamaru said. He looked at Hinata, who hadn’t said anything all night. He glared at the girl who remained silent as she stared at the ground.

         “Should we call Lady Tsunade?” Sakura asked. She was there to witness Sasuke getting rushed into surgery and all that blood . . .

         “We’ll see if we need to.” Shikamaru answered her as Shino came out of the operating room.

         “There’s something in his neck,” Shino muttered exhausted. He had been operating for five hours straight. “But, no matter what we do, it won’t get out. It’s spreading throughout his entire body.”

         “Some kind of, black chakra.” Shino said in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

         “Black?” Shikamaru questioned.

         “I’m calling Lady Tsunade.” Sakura said.

         “Please do that.” Shino sighed. “I don’t think he’s going to make it if we don’t.”

         “That chakra . . .” Itachi began. “How is it reacting to yours?”

         “Whenever we try to remove it with our own, it grows bigger, like it’s eating our chakra.”

         Hinata flinched.

         “I’ve never seen anything like it.” Shino repeated.

         “C-Can we go in to see h-him?” Hinata whispered.

         “I’ll advise you not to.” Shino said. “It could be . . . traumatizing for some.” He added, giving Sakura a pointed look. “Please inform me when Tsunade arrives.” He said before walking back to the operation room.

         “Who could have done this?” Ino wondered. “Why Sasuke? Why now? Is this Danzo’s doing?”

         “No.” Shikamaru said and Hinata avoided his gaze. “I think it’s someone else.”

         “She’s on her way.” Sakura said as she hung up the phone. She sat down next to Naruto and covered her face with her hands as she began to cry again.

         “I’ll get you some water,” Hinata said to Itachi as she got up. She really needed to get away from this place. The way Shikamaru was looking at her made her insides rot.

         She hurriedly walked away.

         After a few moments, “I’ll get you some tissues Sakura.” Shikamaru said as he walked in the direction Hinata went in.

         He rounded the corner and saw her up ahead.

         Anger surged through his veins. He should have just ---

         God forbid he actually say it, Shikamaru thought. He should have done something! This girl . . . if Sasuke dies!!!

         His thoughts jumbled, Shikamaru wasn’t thinking clearly. His shadow itched to be used, begging to drag Hinata’s to hell.

         Shikamaru held his hand outstretch, he could almost touch her long midnight black hair. One touch, one touch and it will be all over.

         His shadow began leaving his body before someone grabbed him from behind and spun him around, breaking his concentration and leaving Hinata to escape an unsuspected fate.

         “What the--” Shikamaru snapped before his eyes widened as he looked at the girl with long straight black hair before him. Her skin was a porcelain white and her lips were a soft pink. She wore a long black trench coat; covering the dress underneath but not her toned thin legs that poked out and wore black pumps at her feet.

         Her silver-violet eyes still pierced his soul.

         “Stop it Shika,” she laughed. “You’re not a murderer.”

         “K-Kin.” Shikamaru gasped. Seeing her face again sent so many mixed feelings throughout his entire body.

         “I see you didn’t heed my warning.”

 

* * *

 

A/N: Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!

        


	12. The Mark

             “I was just about to!!! But then you interrupted me!” Shikamaru hissed as Kin dragged him outside behind the hospital.

            “And what were _you_ going to do?” Kin laughed as she finally released him. “Kill her?” She rolled her eyes as she folded her arms and turned away from Shikamaru. “It’s _too late_ for that!”

            “What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked dumbfounded as he straightened out the wrinkles she made in his shirt.

            “Killing her would have made everything worst.” Kin sighed as she inspected her nails. “Sasuke is already marked.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “What happened Shikamaru? I thought you were a genius?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Losing your touch?”

            Shikamaru glared at her. “I know Hinata’s working with Orochimaru, who we thought was working for Danzo, and he was…before double crossing him with Hinata’s help.”

            Kin stared at him, slightly impressed. “How did you figure that out?”

            “That’s barely anything. I don’t know why Hinata is working for him, I don’t know what Orochimaru wants, I don’t know what or who they are after --- I couldn’t even tell that Sasuke was a target until it was too late!” Shikamaru yelled frantically. “I mean, he’s a bastard but he’s still my friend. I can’t see him die!”

            “He’s not going to die, so calm down.” Kin said as she looked at how distressed Shikamaru was becoming. “It’s only the first stage, he’s being marked.” She shivered as if she could sense something in the cold night air. “A strong mark too.”

            “Mark? What are you talking about?”

            “Well, my first warning was to not interfere, but you didn’t listen. So now I’m here to save your ass. Again.” She sighed. “And someone doesn’t work _for_ Orochimaru. Orochimaru doesn’t have workers, minions, employees, henchmen, or whatever you want to call them. He has pets. He _owns_ you.”

            She sighed as she began undoing the belt around her coat. “When you’re marked that’s stage one. For whatever reason, Orochimaru wants Sasuke and he’s prepping his body for the curse.”

            “Kin I’ve had a rough night. Do you mind not speaking in tongue?” Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “So what you’re saying is, that Sasuke has been marked? That black chakra in his body is only going to _mark_ him? And Orochimaru wants him for some ulterior motive? How do you know all of this? What the hell is a _mark_?”

            She opened up her coat and pulled down the top of her ruby red dress to show her cleavage. On it was a mysterious black tattoo, it looked like a tribal print of a snake. “Because _I’m_ marked.”

 

123 321

 

            “So… about those tissues?” Naruto asked out loud as Sakura destroyed his shirt with her tears.

            “It’s ok, I don’t need them anymore.” She sniffled as she wiped her nose. “I’m fine.” She whispered.

            “My shirts not . . .” Naruto mumbled to himself.

            Hinata briefly wondered where Shikamaru could be but that thought disappeared as Shino came back out with Tsunade.

            “We were able to stabilize him.” Tsunade sighed. “And by that I mean he’s not going to feel all of the pain now.”

            Hinata scoffed inwardly. The pain was character building.

            “Is he going to … ?” Sakura couldn’t finish her sentence.

            “Hard to say, I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Tsunade shrugged. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

            “We need to find out who did this to him.” Naruto said with fire in his eyes.

            “In due time Naruto.” Tsunade sighed. “For now, I suggest you guys go home. Come back in the morning, but until then, get some rest.”

            “I’ll take you home Sakura.” Kiba offered the girl and she nodded her head.

            Everyone began to disperse and Itachi left with Hinata. As they walked out of the hospital, Itachi grabbed her and held her tightly to his chest.

            “I-Itachi?” Hinata gasped shocked, her cheeks reddening.

            “Wait,” Itachi said before they teleported—into Sasuke’s hospital room.

            Itachi let her go as he moved to his brother’s side. There was still dried blood covering his shirt and neck.                      

            “I’m going to kill the person who did this to you.” Itachi promised, as he looked down at his little brother.

            A shiver went through Hinata’s entire body. She hesitantly walked to stand beside Itachi and looked down at Sasuke’s body. Hinata knew he really wasn’t asleep, but really, he was in a comatose state because of the black chakra. That’s why the pain hurt so much—his body could feel everything.

            Hinata gently pushed aside strands of hair from Sasuke’s face. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling.

            She wished she were stronger. If only she were . . .

            “I can’t lose him . . .” Itachi said softly. “He’s all I have left.”

            Hinata remained silent. She wanted desperately to tell him that everything would be ok, that Sasuke would live—but she couldn’t. She couldn’t even tell him that much of the truth.

            Hinata tentatively reached for his hand before clasping it tightly. “Let’s go.” She urged softly.

 

123 321

 

            “Soooo, what was that about?” Naruto asked as he drove Ino home.

            “What are you talking about?” Ino asked him confused.

            “Sakura and Kiba!”

            “What about it?”

            “ _He’s_ taking her _home_.”

            “ _You’re_ taking _me_ home.” Ino countered while smirking at Naruto’s frustrated expression.

            “You know what I mean Ino!”

            “Naruto, Sasuke could be dead tomorrow and you’re thinking of this?!”

            “He’s not going to die,” Naruto grumbled. “He’s too much of a smart ass to die when everybody’s expecting it.”

            Ino sighed as she stared out the window. “I hope so.”

            She knew Naruto was hurting more than he let on; his hands grasped the steering wheel so tightly that she was scared it would crumble in his fist. “Naruto, Lady Tsunade is taking care of him. She’ll make sure he recovers.” She reassured Naruto as she turned toward him again.

            “We have to find out who did this.” Naruto said, his blue eyes seemed to almost flash red, but only for a moment. It had to be a trick of light deceiving her. “We have to make them pay.”

 

123 321

 

            “Wait, what the fuck is going on?!” Shikamaru yelled as he entered his condo with Kin behind him. “You’re working for Orochimaru too?!”

            Kin looked around his place curiously as Shikamaru spun around to look at her. She took off her coat and sighed. Everything in the condo was typical Shikamaru. Very modern. Simple. But there was an underlying complexity in the little intricate details. She rested her coat on the back of the couch before sitting down.

            “I hope I’ve given you enough time to realize how silly you sound.” She said.

            Shikamaru sighed as he sat down in front of Kin on the coffee table. “I’ve got a lot going on.” He snapped annoyed. “I don’t know what’s going on and you’re playing games with me.”

            “Playing games?” Kin laughed. “I only play games with people I want to kill.”

            “Pleasant.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and waited.

            “Before I met you,” Kin began. She paused. She didn’t want to rehash the past, especially when Shikamaru was involved with it, but she had to. “Before I met you,” she began again. “I had a family.”

            “You said you were an orphan your entire life!” Shikamaru exclaimed but was silenced by Kin’s glare.

            “My dad was a street thug. No more than a thief. My mother tried to be an honest woman but you can only be so honest as a stripper.” Kin laughed. “I had a fucked up childhood. The only thing that kept me sane was my sister.”

            She looked away from Shikamaru. “She’s the reason why I’m alive, and I’m the reason why she’s dead.”

 

123 321

 

            Hinata opened the door to the Hyuga Manor slowly. It was 3 in the morning and she felt sick to her stomach. So much had happened in so little time. Was she doing the right thing?

            She laughed, a dry bitter echo. She hadn’t done anything “right” in a while.

            “I told you she was fine!” she heard a familiar voice say. She stepped inside to see Neji and Tenten.

            “I told you guys not to wait up for me.” Hinata said as she gave them a tired smile. Tenten was staying with them during her pregnancy.

            “Nonsense, we know Sasuke is your friend so you would be there late! Here, drink some tea.” Tenten smiled at her brightly as she handed her a cup.

            Hinata hesitantly drank it – Tenten did not have a good tea-making track record – before gasping in shock. “It’s good!”

            “She had a lot of time to perfect it.” Neji replied drily as Tenten beamed. “How is Sasuke?”

            “He’ll be ok.” Hinata answered him. “With Lady Tsunade working on him, I bet he’ll wake up later today.” She knew for a fact he would. The poison in his body wouldn’t allow him to stay comatose for long.

            “Do we know who attacked him?” Neji asked.

            “N-no.” Hinata murmured. “No, we don’t.”

            “Stop questioning her Neji.” Tenten scolded him as she took the empty teacup from Hinata. “Go to your room and rest.” She urged the girl who gave her a grateful smile before leaving.

            Hinata trudged to her room feeling drained. She lay down in bed without even kicking off her shoes and stared up at the ceiling.

            _Soon_. She thought. _Soon this will all be over_.

 

123 321

 

            “You see the same thing that happened between me and my sister is happening to Hinata.” Kin shook her head. “I can’t believe it took me so long to realize.”

            “Realize what?”

            “After Hinata escaped from the Hyuga Compound all those years ago, on the night of the Uchiha Massacre, how did she survive?”

            Shikamaru remained silent. “She had help. . .”

            “From who? Kiba and Shino? Those two were outcast just like her. They all had nothing but the clothes on their back.”

            “Neji helped her from the inside.” Shikamaru argued.

            “What could Neji do? All he did was stall her demise. He was supposed to track and kill her.”

            “What are you trying to say?” Shikamaru asked.

            “There’s no way Hinata Hyuga could have survived those years separated from the Hyuga Clan. Because of the Uchiha Massacre the government was working day and night those first couple of years trying to find criminals who could lead them to Itachi, who at the time, was believed to have murdered his own clan.”

            “Do you honestly believe a 19 year old girl with two other 19 year olds with an 11 year old child could have survived that?”

            Shikamaru remained silent.

            “My father was gunned down in front of me. He owed someone money and drugs.” She shrugged. “And my mother met her demise when she didn’t want to have sex with a man at the strip club. He stabbed her and she bled to death.”

            “The thing with Orochimaru is that he’s a genius. He goes after the people who you wouldn’t notice if they went missing. All of his little pets are people who could drop dead any second and nobody in the entire world would give a damn. They lost everything and have nothing left to live for.”

            “Why would they work for a guy like him?” Shikamaru questioned.

            “Because despite not having anything to live for, their still human. They still want to survive.”

            “Orochimaru approached you and your sister.” Shikamaru began after a moment of silence. “He offered protection if you both worked for him. You didn’t have a choice . . . anything for survival.”

            “Hinata didn’t have a choice. So she did anything to survive.” Kin reiterated. “She did it to protect Hanabi, her little sister. As my sister did for me.”

            “How did you escape?”

            “I didn’t.” Kin sighed. “I was allowed to leave, for my sisters life. I was marked as a precaution, a way to control me so I could never strike back.” Kin looked down at the floor as she remembered that night. “Orochimaru needed someone to give his curse mark to. This mark I have preps my body for the curse. He didn’t need two test subjects. So my sister volunteered herself for my freedom.”

“The curse is an experiment. Orochimaru is dying and he has learned a forbidden jutsu. A body-transfer jutsu.” Kin looked back up at Shikamaru who was studying her. “Even though he is dying, Orochimaru is still incredibly strong. His aim is to become even stronger and this mark is suppose to hold my body together so when the curse – which is a small portion of Orochimaru’s power, is within me, my body doesn’t explode from all of that raw power.”

“The curse . . . it’s him?” Shikamaru asked shocked. “He is literally giving the person he curses a piece of himself?”

“Yes. That’s how strong he is.” Kin said. “I warned you Shikamaru. You don’t know what you’re getting into!”

Shikamaru sat back on his hands numb. “He plans to curse Sasuke . . .  to make Sasuke . . . him?”

“He plans to _take_ Sasuke’s body. There will be no Sasuke left.”

            “But . . . Isn’t Hinata already cursed?”

            “She is. She’s way past the marked stage.”

            “I don’t wish this upon anyone, but why doesn’t Orochimaru just take her?”

            “That’s the mystery.” Kin sighed. “My sister died from it, I never met someone who survived Orochimaru’s curse before. I don’t know how that girl can even blink with that power eating away at her body.”

            “Wait a second,” Shikamaru said. “It  _eats_ away at you?”

            “Of course, it’s taking away your power. Eating you until you’re nothing more than an empty husk. Then Orochimaru uses the jutsu and takes your power while still containing his. Sounds pretty easy but all of his little experiments keep dying on him. I have no idea why Hinata isn’t dead. And why he hasn’t taken her yet.”

            “Maybe he thinks she’s not powerful enough?”

            Kin made a sarcastic laugh. “Oh she’s powerful. This curse isn’t a little tramp stamp for our pimp Orochimaru! We can use that power, that little piece he gave us. But the curse is a whole new level of power. That girl could very likely kill everyone in this village with her eyes closed. She’s strong, don’t underestimate her.”

            “Then why hasn’t Orochimaru taken her?”

            “I don’t know! I don’t have all of the answers.” Kin snapped. “I don’t know why he hasn’t taken her body or why he’s now going after Sasuke.”

            “Dammit,” Shikamaru cursed. He then looked at Kin. “You . . . can you use that curse mark?”

            “Yes, it gives us a surge of power; a chakra boost. Makes us a hundred times stronger.”

            “Then why can’t Hinata just kill him if she’s so strong? I know Hinata doesn’t want to do this . . .”

            “Orochimaru is way too powerful, even if she could kill him, he’d see her coming. The mark is like a tracking device. No way she could take him, he’d be expecting it.”

            “Shit,”

            “Yeah. And Hinata may not want to do this, but she’s doing this to protect her family. You’d be surprised what someone would do . . .” Kin began as her hands tightened into fist and she closed her eyes, stopping her tears from falling. “You’d be surprised what someone would do for the people they love. They would even sacrifice themselves.”

            “Kin . . .” Shikamaru said softly before he moved and held her in his arms.

            “She’ll do whatever Orochimaru wants her to do.” Kin whispered into his arms. “She won’t stop until someone kills her. And once Orochimaru has his new body we’re all screwed.”

            Shikamaru gently stroked Kin’s back. “The only way to stop Orochimaru . . .”

            “Is to kill Hinata. He can’t get to Sasuke without her.”

            “If he’s so powerful, why can’t he just walk up and take Sasuke himself?”

            “I told you he’s dying. His power is limited and he can’t just do what he wants. Everything must be a calculated step.”

            “Where does Danzo fit in all of this?”

            “He was the catalyst . . . would you believe me if I told you Orochimaru planned everything?”

            “The Massacre . . .”

            “He planned everything for this very moment.”

            Shikamaru was dumbfounded. Just how . . . just how fucking smart was this man?

            “Sasuke’s hatred is still boiling within him from those five years of thinking his brother was a murderer. Even though everything is all cleared up with Itachi, he still has to come to terms with his clan’s death. You can’t change and boil away all of that hate, all of that pain and suffering Sasuke’s been through in a couple of months.”

            “He’s the perfect subject.” Shikamaru said amazed. In some sick twisted way, he was impressed with Orochimaru’s planning. Even jealous of it.

            “Do you get it now?” Kin asked as she moved away from Shikamaru’s embrace. “You can’t win against Orochimaru.”

            “From what you told me, I don’t have a chance against Hinata either. She’s powerful.”

            “But she wont expect it. She doesn’t know that you know! She doesn’t know about me! With me, you have a chance. So now we can go and kill her.”

            “I can’t just kill her!” Shikamaru yelled. “We have no proof—”

            “The fuck we need proof for?!” Kin screamed. “We need to end Orochimaru now! Kill the girl! She won’t stop Shikamaru! She’ll do whatever he says!”

            “Then why’d you stop me at the hospital?” Shikamaru asked. “You were just saying it’s too late!”

            Kin sighed. “Well . . .”

            “Well . . . ?” Shikamaru urged her.

            “I had an idea.”

            “An idea?”

            “An idea.”

            “What idea Kin?!” Shikamaru yelled.

            “If we kill Hinata, Orochimaru will die.  That’s the good news.”

            “Ok, and?” Shikamaru wondered.

            “But that won’t stop his plan.”

            “Plan?” Shikamaru echoed.

            “Why would a man like that want to live so badly?”

            “Power, money--” Shikamaru began.

            “No!” Kin yelled. “I know that bastard. He’s powerful enough. If it wasn’t for his illness, there is nobody stronger than him. Once he has Sasuke’s body, what then? Live his life to old age all over again?”

            Shikamaru began thinking. “Maybe that’s where Hinata comes in. Maybe whatever the plan is afterwards, it involves her.”

            “Hmm. Maybe.” Kin murmured. “But that’s why I said it’s too late to kill her, because now we need her.”

            “To find out what he’s planning.” Shikamaru sighed. “How are we going to do this?”

            “We?” Kin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

            “Yes we,” Shikamaru smirked. “It’s been a while but you remember how we used to be.”

            Kin turned her head to hide her smile, “Yes. We were a good team.” She smiled softly.

            “So let’s team up again.” Shikamaru said. “You and me, one more time.”

            Kin laughed. “Only so I can kill Orochimaru myself.”

            He smiled before becoming serious. “Hinata’s not the enemy is she?”

            “No. Not really. If anything, she’s the victim. She’s only doing what she can to survive. Orochimaru is only using her, her life is not her own and hasn’t been for a long time now.”

            “Maybe if we find out what he’s planning--”

            “No Shikamaru. Someone is going to end up dead. It’s either them or us. I would prefer it to be them.” She said as she stood from his couch. “Rest. I’ll contact you after I think of something.”

            “That’s your problem Kin, you were never really a team player.” Shikamaru sighed. “We’ll think of something together.” Shikamaru said as he reached out for her.

            But she moved away from him. She was always within his grasp yet somehow managed to slip through his fingers. “It’s dangerous to be around me Shikamaru.” She said as she grabbed her coat and walked to the door. “It’s unfortunate, me meeting you.” She said softly before she left.

            Shikamaru was left standing in a room that seemed to be closing in on him. “Why does she still make me feel this way,” he asked himself as he grabbed at his chest before laughing. “That was such a cliché thing to say.” He sighed before he sat down on the couch to take a quick nap, his hand still resting on his heart.

 

123 321

 

            Hinata jolted awake, her eyes blazing as she grabbed for the gun under her pillow. She spun around ready to attack, only to find Hanabi staring at her.

            Hanabi gently closed the door to Hinata’s room. “You sensed me.” She said simply.

            Hinata sighed as she lowered her weapon. “I’m glad to see you doing better. I’m sorry for over reacting like that and hitting you.” Hinata said, apologizing for what happened two days ago.

            “It’s ok. I’m used to your nightmares.” Hanabi shrugged. “I didn’t think you would be sleeping still.” She said, changing the subject.

            Hinata gave her a strange look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “It’s one o’clock.” Hanabi laughed at Hinata’s horrified expression. “In the afternoon.”

            “Why didn’t anybody wake me?”

            “Well, remember when I tried to wake you up a couple of days ago and you nearly crack my head against the wall?” Hanabi asked sarcastically. “And it’s Sunday, it’s not like you have anywhere to go.”

            Crap. She was right. “I um, have to v-visit Sasuke.” Hinata lied as she got up and began getting ready. But now that she thought of it, she really should visit Sasuke.

            “Sasuke? Why would you visit him?” Hanabi wondered.

            “He’s at the hospital.” Hinata said, filling her sister in.

            “What happened?”

            “He was attacked and is in critical condition.”

            “By who?”

            Hinata turned away from her sister. “We d-don’t know yet.”

            “I see.” Hanabi said sadly. “You stutter when you lie.” she said softly.

            Hinata remained silent. “Are you saying I’m lying Hanabi?”

            “What I meant to say is that you stutter when you’re hurting, when you’re remembering something bad.” Hanabi said as she fiddled with her hands. “You stutter when you’re about to cry.”

            Hinata sighed before she opened a draw where her clothes were. “That’s not true.”

            She was met with silence so she continued rummaging through her clothes.

            “Remember how upset you would get at me when I continued practicing to fight while we were in hiding?” Hanabi suddenly laughed. “I know you sacrificed a lot to get me away from Father who tried to make me into a weapon. Yet there I was continuing with his practices.”

            Hinata wondered where she was going with this.

            “Remember how you would get mad when Kiba continued to spar with me? I bet I’m more skilled than half the Anbu.”

            “I remember.” Hinata said, hoping she would stop.

            “Do you know why I continued to get stronger? Despite your wishes?”

            “Because you’re stubborn?” Hinata asked as she reached for a blue shirt.

            “Because I wanted to get stronger so you wouldn’t have to protect me anymore.”

            Hinata’s body froze, her fingertips mere inches from the blue top. “I’m not protecting you anymore Hanabi. We’re free. D-Danzo and Father, they’re in jail. We’re safe.”

            “And you wouldn’t have to do those things . . .” Hanabi continued as if Hinata had never spoken. “Those things to protect me.”

            “H-Hanabi,” Hinata began as she turned toward her sister.

            “Stop protecting me Hinata.” Hanabi said, she closed her eyes and looked to the floor as she bit her lip. “Stop. I don’t . . .”

            “Hanabi,” Hinata whispered as she walked over to her sister.

            “I don’t want to lose you!” Hanabi suddenly yelled. “Stop protecting me, just stop! I know more than you think! I’m begging you,” she cried into Hinata’s arms as she hugged her little sister. “I’m strong enough,” Hanabi whimpered. “I can protect myself.”

            “Hanabi, I’m not protecting you,” Hinata said as she gently patted her hair. “W-We’re ok, everything’s going to be ok.”

            Hanabi shrugged out of Hinata’s embrace. “Next time . . . next time before you decide anything. Remember, I can take care of myself.” She said before she left, slamming Hinata’s door shut on her way out.

            “H-Hanabi,” Hinata whispered as tears pricked her eyes. She closed her eyes but the tears still came.

 

123 321 

 

            Itachi was sitting in a chair next to his brother’s hospital bed. Finally he was alone with him. There was always someone there. Naruto and Sakura of course came by and various other people from work. Even Greg.

            He began to think of what Konan said to him yesterday.

            “ _Yes Konan?” Itachi asked the girl behind him. She had been following him for some time now._

_“Hi Itachi.” She smiled at him as if they were back at the hide out._

_He waited. Itachi knew she had something to say._

_“I was looking around-” she began but he cut her off._

_“We’ve disbanded Konan. Akatsuki is no more. Remember, I will be the person responsible for capturing you if you continue.”_

_“I know.” Konan said. “But this is something big.”_

_“Is it for the money?”_

_“No. Itachi this isn’t about me.”_

_He turned to her. “What are you talking about? Didn’t you come here to try to get me to work with you?”_

_She smiled. “No, I understand that our life as Akatsuki is in the past. This is about Orochimaru.”_

_“What about him?”_

_“I’ve been hearing things . . . dangerous things.”_

_“What does this have to do with me?”_

_“I heard Orochimaru learned a new forbidden jutsu.”_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_“If it’s true, I wanted to warn you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“He’s planning on using it on . . . an Uchiha.”_

_Itachi froze. “What?”_

_“I don’t know which one, but he’s coming after one of you. And you know Orochimaru . . . he’s unstoppable.”_

_“He should be dead by now.” Itachi cursed under his breath. He never worried about the snake because he knew of his illness. It was only a waiting game for that sick bastard to drop dead._

_“There’s no way he would come after you, you’re too strong, and the reason why Danzo wanted to have you killed.” Konan surmised. “It’s most likely Sasuke.”_

_“There’s no way he could get close to Sasuke. He would be stupid to try something when I’m here.”_

_Konan shrugged. “He always has a plan.”_

_Itachi nodded his head. “Thank you Konan.”_

_She smiled, “For old times sake.” Konan said before disappearing_.

            ‘ _Just when I was beginning to open up_.’ Itachi thought to himself miserably.  He was just starting to figure out how to live again—he was becoming the person he used to be, rather than the criminal he was pretending to be for the past 5 years.  He really was beginning to open up to people again, learning how to smile . . . to laugh . . . to trust.

            Itachi closed his eyes and began to think. The only way Orochimaru could get close to his brother was through someone else. That meant someone close to them was a spy. A threat.

            Someone who needed to be eliminated.

            But who?

            “O-Oh sorry,” Hinata said startled as she walked into Sasuke’s room, only to find Itachi already there. “I’ll come back later.”

            “And I’ll still be here.” Itachi said as he motioned for her to come in.

            Hinata closed the door softly behind her and entered. “Is he doing any better?”

            “Can’t say.” Itachi murmured as he stared at his little brother. “We can’t even do a full body chakra scan because the chakra in his neck eats any kind of foreign chakra.”

            Hinata nodded her head to say she understood before walking closer to Sasuke.

            She stopped mid-step as she felt a dark pulsing force surrounding him. The mark was pulsating strong chakra signals that made her forehead – where her curse mark was – tingle.

            “Hinata?” Itachi asked the girl. He was watching as she begun to walk over to them but she suddenly stopped.

            Hinata stood still before taking a step back. “Sorry, I just . . .” Hinata felt her forehead; she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy. “I’m just not used to seeing him like this.”

            Itachi’s eyes flickered back to Sasuke and Hinata tried to get a hold of herself. She never felt this way before, it wasn’t a nauseous feeling, it was almost like a surge of powers the closer she moved to Sasuke. But last night when she was with him, she hadn’t felt anything.

            Maybe because the mark had settled inside his body. Sasuke’s chakra and the marks own was becoming one.

            She shivered. She wanted to run out the room but didn’t want to alert Itachi.

            “I’ll leave now.” She said as she began to turn away but Itachi stopped her when he called her name.

            “Hinata,”

            She paused. “Y-yes?”

            “Get home safely.”

            “I will, thank you.” She said before she left.

            Itachi sighed as he glanced at his brother, whose expression was a mixture of suffering and something else foreign. “Just hold out a little longer Sasuke,” he said. “Just a little longer.”

 

123 321

 

            The skies were still gloomy, Hinata noted as she looked up while walking out of the hospital. She was on her way to visit . . . she shivered again  . . . Orochimaru.

            Her mark was pulsing still so he must have been summoning her for something. She wondered what he wanted from her—she had fulfilled everything he wanted alr—

            “Hey!” she heard someone say just before she collided into the person. Damn! She should have been watching where she was going.

            “I’m sor-” she began but drew up short when she noticed who she bumped into. “Shikamaru.”

            He looked at her but this time it wasn’t a glare or a suspicious glance. “Hinata.” He stated simply.

            She wondered what he thought of her. She wondered what was going on in his head and she hope --- for his sake --- he’d stay out of her business.

            “Visiting Sasuke?” She asked, starting small talk.

            “Yes, you just came from there right?”

            “Yes, he’s still asleep.” She answered.

            “Hope he wakes up soon.” Shikamaru said conversely.

            “He will.” Hinata said assertively.

            “How do you know?” Shikamaru asked, but he already knew.

            “Well, I hope he does.” Hinata said as she looked at him, wondering why he was looking at her like that.

            “Oh, well I’ll let you go do whatever you’re going to do.” Shikamaru nodded with a slight smile before leaving and Hinata continued walking. She felt very confused.

            He wasn’t acting as suspicious around her yet she felt he had an underlying feeling of distrust toward her.

            Brushing the feeling off, she continued on her way.

 

123 321

 

            “Ino it’s me!” Naruto yelled as he knocked on her apartment door. She was having car troubles and asked to be picked up.

            “It’s open!” he heard her yell back and he entered.

            Her apartment was neat and tidy with calming colors and flowers everywhere.

            “Uhhh,” Naruto began as he stared at the daffodils, daisies, roses, tulips, orchids,--

            “Yeah I know. I have a lot of flowers.” Ino laughed as she entered the living room and caught Naruto staring at her. “What?” she asked.

            “N-nothing,” Naruto stammered as he looked away at some . . . “What are these?” he asked pointing to a bushel of flowers.

            “Those are mum’s.” Ino said before laughing at Naruto’s expression. “They are real flowers! And pretty too!”

            “Why do you have so many flowers?” Naruto asked as she moved to put some rose buds in the kitchen.

            “My parents own a flower shop and sometimes when they run out of storage my apartment becomes their extra storage space.” She chuckled returning to the living room. “Ok, I think I’m ready to go.”

            “Great, had any place in mind?”

            “I just need to get something from the market then we can visit Sasuke.” Ino smiled as she followed Naruto out of her apartment and locked the door. “Thanks for taking me.”

            “No problem, sorry about your car, I know that must suck.”

            “Yeah, well at least I had Sheila for 9 years.”

            “You named your car Sheila?” Naruto laughed. “No wonder she died on you!!”

            “Heeeyy!” Ino yelled, pretending to be upset as she bumped shoulders with Naruto. “Sheila is a sexy name!”

            Naruto laughed before opening the door for her, “Sure Ino, whatever you say.” He replied sarcastically before getting in.

            “Any word on the investigation?” Ino asked Naruto as they drove onto the road.

            “I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Naruto sighed, “Since Tsunade has been busy with Sasuke, I’ve been left to do her work.”

            “That’s really impressive Naruto.” Ino said in awe. “You’re like a substitute for the Vice President!”          

            “It’s only a little paperwork,” Naruto murmured with an embarrassed blush as Ino giggled at him.

            “And o~h so modest,” she teased him.

            “It’s not that big a deal!” Naruto insisted with a good-humored laugh. “My dad’s gonna be back soon and once Sasuke get’s better Tsunade will be back at it.”

            “Well at least you got a chance to see how everything is done first-hand,” Ino said, “You do want to be President right?”

            “Yeah,” Naruto said sheepishly and Ino tried to stifle her laughter. He was being uncharacteristically shy and it was the cutest thing ever. His deep ocean blue eyes were downcast and the blush on his tan cheeks made Ino laugh out loud.

            “Hey! I will become President!” Naruto exclaimed, thinking she was laughing at his dream, “Believe it!”

            “I know you will Naruto,” Ino laughed. “I just can’t stop laughing because you look so cute!” she smiled at him.

            Naruto gave her a dumbfounded look. He wasn’t _cute_. “Isn’t that what people call puppies?” he asked insulted and Ino laughed harder.

            “Hey Naruto, we’re here!” Ino yelled getting his attention off of her “insult”.

            “Ok, I’ll park first then you can go crazy with shopping.”

            “You’re not coming with me?” Ino asked.

            “Uh, no?” Naruto wasn’t sure what his answer should be.

            “But who’s gonna help me with the groceries!”

            “I thought you were getting like, one thing!”

            “I said _some_ things!!!” Ino insisted as she undid Naruto’s seatbelt. “Come on, let’s go!”

            “But Ino--” Naruto began but she was already out and walking over to his side of the car.

            She opened the door before he had a chance to lock it. “Nice try,” She smirked. “Get out already!”

            “I don’t really like going out Ino,” Naruto muttered as he reluctantly got out the car.

            “This isn’t going out,” Ino said, “We’re just going to the market.”

            “I don’t like going anywhere in public.”

            Ino gave him a look. “That’s the worst excuse ever.” She scoffed. “You’re such a social butterfly.” She laughed but after thinking about it, she only ever saw Naruto out at office functions. And that was only if the office was having a small get-together, at night at that. Other than that, she never saw him anywhere. Besides work of course.

            She looked behind where Naruto was reluctantly walking behind her. He looked nervous and some would say fidgety. Naruto was looking all over the place, as if he had never been to the market before.

            “Naruto,” Ino began, making him look up at her from the many vendors surrounding them. “Have you ever been here before?”

            “Of course,” he scoffed.

            “During the day?” She asked as she turned toward him, hands on her hips.

            “Uh-”

            “Oh my gosh!” Ino yelled. “Now that I think of it, do you ever go out? Besides to one or two karaoke nights with the office, I’ve never seen you out anywhere!!”

            “Not really,” Naruto answered. “It’s not that big a deal.”

            “Oh I get it,” Ino laughed. “It’s because you’re the president’s son right? You need to be protected and can’t be seen getting into trouble and stuff.”

            “Yeah, that’s why!” Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

            Satisfied, Ino turned back around and continued her walk. “But you’re an adult now Naruto, you can go out and stuff,” she insisted as she stopped to look at some basil leaves. “I know you’re planning on becoming President too, but you have a good track record since you work for the FBI. You shouldn’t be afraid to go out and enjoy yourself.”

            “Hey watch out!” she yelled as she pulled Naruto back from the road where a car sped through. “Cars still come here and people get hurt all the time if they’re not careful.” She laughed at Naruto’s shock expression.

            “It’s so crowded with people and cars still come through?” he asked while looking at a little girl playing with a bright red ball.

            “Yeah, crazy right?” Ino laughed as she looked both ways before crossing the street and stopping at a vendor selling rice cakes. “Hmmm, this looks nice doesn’t it Naruto?” hearing no response she looked up. “Naruto?” she asked again just to see a little girl run into the road, chasing after a bright red ball as a car was speeding toward her. Ino eyes grew wide in fright for the little girl before a yellow blur grabbed the girl and rolled out of the road, just as the car sped through without even slowing down.

            “Asshole!!!” Ino yelled after the car as people began rushing to the girl and Naruto to see if they were all right. Ino ran over through the crowd to Naruto who was holding the girl and trying to calm her down as she bawled her eyes out. “Naruto are you o-” Ino began before being shoved out the way from an older woman who must have been the girl’s mother.

            “Let go of her!!!” the woman screamed in outrage as she grabbed her daughter from Naruto. “Don’t you ever touch my little girl you, you--you demon!!!”

            “Lady what’s wrong with you?!” Ino yelled. “He just saved her life!!” she was shocked to see more and more people becoming angry with Naruto as he slowly got up with a sigh.

            “It’s ok Ino,” Naruto said softly.

            “Why is that demon even here?!” an older man asked and the crowd began yelling insults at Naruto.

            “Get lost demon!!!”

            “We don’t want your kind here!!”

            “What the hell is wrong with you people?!” Ino yelled confused but Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

            “Wait, Naruto,” she began as he dragged her.

            He finally stopped walking once they were in a more secluded area. “I’m going back to the car, if you need help with groceries or anything just call me.” He said.

            “Naruto,” Ino repeated as she reached out to him, grasping his shoulder before he could turn and leave. “What’s going on? What happened back there?”

            Naruto brushed her hand off of his shoulder. “What are you talking about? Nothing happened.”

            “Nothing happened?” Ino echoed in disbelief. “Those people back there were calling you a demon for no reason!”

            “Really? I didn’t hear them.” Naruto shrugged.

            Ino gave him a dubious look. She really doubted that. “Naruto-”

            “It’s fine Ino!” Naruto shouted, scaring her a bit as she jumped back shocked. He tried to regain his composure. “I-I’ll be in the car.” He stammered before he turned on his heel and left.

            Ino was too shock to move as she watched him walk away. She shook her head before running after him and matching his long strides.           

            Naruto gave her a weird look. “Aren’t you going shopping?”

            “Puh-lease, I’m not wasting my money on those losers.” Ino said and had to stop walking once she realized Naruto wasn’t by her side anymore. She looked back to see him staring at her with his mouth slightly hanging open. “What?” she asked.

            “Uh, nothing.” Naruto said as he walked up to her. “We’re going to see Sasuke now right?”

            “Yep!” She smiled but as they continued walking to the car her mind was on other things. Why would they call Naruto a demon? They didn’t even know him!!

            She looked up at Naruto who had the same pleasant smile he always wore on his face but began to see the cracks in his façade. His shoulders were tense, his hands were drawn to fist at his sides. Looking closer, the smile never reached his eyes.

            _“He’s always so happy.” She had told Sasuke as they watched the blonde walk away._

_“He’s anything but,” Sasuke had scoff at her._

_“What do you mean?” Ino asked confused but Neji interrupted Sasuke’s answer_.

            As Ino remembered her conversation with Sasuke yesterday, she started to see Naruto in a whole new light. What was going on? Was he hiding something behind that smiling mask?

            They finally reached the car and once they were seated she turned to him. “If it means anything,” she began. “I don’t think you’re a demon Naruto.”

             Naruto only gave her a ghost of a smile before pulling out of the parking lot. And that was the first time she ever saw a genuine smile on his face.

 

123 321

 

            “Well you look spiffy.” Shikamaru greeted Ino as she entered Sasuke’s hospital room with Naruto. “You always did look less of a man with your hair down.”

            “Shut up Nara.” Ino snapped at her best friend since middle school. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair that reached her hips. She rarely ever left it down because it was too troublesome to brush out the tangles she would get at the end of the day. Today she decided to switch things up and briefly wondered if that was the reason why Naruto had stared at her earlier.

            “How is he?” She asked Itachi who was sitting in a chair next to Sasuke.

            “He hasn’t even moved once.” Itachi replied. “He’s barely breathing.”

            “Come on teme,” Naruto muttered as he looked down at his best friend. “You can get through this.”

            “What is Tsunade saying?” Ino asked Shikamaru as she turned to him.

            “Just to wait and see.” Shikamaru said grimly.

            “What about who attacked Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

            “Orochimaru.” Itachi answered.

            Shikamaru gave him a shocked look but quickly masked his emotions. “How do you know that for sure?”

            Itachi didn’t answer but stood. “I’ll be back, if anything happens call me.” He said as he left the room.

            Shikamaru wondered how the hell Itachi knew that Orochimaru attacked Sasuke. Well, he did use to be a “criminal”. Maybe he still had contacts?

            “I’ll be on my way too.” Shikamaru sighed as he turned to leave. “Ino, you coming?” he asked, knowing she would need a ride home.

            “Huh?” the girl asked as she looked up at him.

            “I don’t think Naruto’s leaving anytime soon.” He said and Ino looked over to see Naruto sitting in the chair staring intently at Sasuke, worried sick.

            “Oh, ok.” She said, “Bye Naruto!” she said but the blonde didn’t seem to hear her.

            “Ok, what’s on your mind?” Shikamaru asked. They were on the highway on their way to Ino’s home.

            “Huh?” Ino asked startled out of her thoughts.

            “What’s troubling you?” he asked.

            “Nothing.” Ino muttered.

            “Really? You’re really going to lie to the guy that knew you since you were 11?”

            “I told you, it’s nothing!”

            “Riiight, you haven’t said one word since we left the hospital. Since when were _you_ ever so quiet?”

            “You’re one to talk.” Ino rolled her eyes as she looked outside the window.

            “What’s that suppose to mean?” Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “I don’t know what’s been wrong with you these last few months, but whatever it is, you suck at hiding it.”

            Shikamaru was really confused. “What?”

            Ino shrugged, “I don’t know how to explain it. You’ve just been different. And it’s something bad.”

            “Prove it.”

            “Your hands,” Ino began absentmindedly. “I see you doing your thinky hand mojo thing in your office a lot.” She replied. “You only ever do that when you’re stressing.”

            “Sure Ino,” Shikamaru said sarcastically, but he was actually impressed she caught on from the very beginning.

            “Oh, look who’s lying now?” Ino laughed at him. “To someone who’s known you since you were 11? Really Shika?”

            “How’d you twist this all on me?” Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

            “I didn’t say anything before because Choji didn’t look worried about it.” She continued, ignoring his question. “Since you both are BFF’s, you’re probably telling him everything and getting over your issues.”

            Shikamaru remained silent. “Choji was always the go to man, wasn’t he?” he chuckled. “I would always go to him when you were pissed about something to find out what it was.”

            Ino laughed. “Yeah, I don’t know why he was the go to man, he could never keep his mouth shut when we would ask!”

            Shikamaru eyes widened remembering, but Ino laughed harder at his expression. “Don’t worry Shika, I won’t snoop! But you better not snoop in my business!”

            “Is that a threat?” Shikamaru asked amused.

            “Yeah, this is my case!” Ino stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

            “Fine Ino, but remember our promise?” He asked her as he stopped the car in front of her apartment. He was referring to the pact the three of them made in high school.

            “Yeah,” Ino said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out. She turned back to the car and smiled through the window before leaning in and holding out her pinky finger. “Ino-Shika-Cho!” she said and Shikamaru smirked as he locked his pinky with hers.

            That meant they always had each other’s back. “Ino-Shika-Cho,” Shikamaru grinned. “Stubborn as a boar, intuitive as a deer,”

            “And ever-changing as a butterfly.” Ino finished as she grinned back at him. “Call me if you need me pineapple head.” She teased as she waved good-bye as she left.

            Shikamaru waited until she was in her house safely before leaving.

            Ino-Shika-Cho, the literal translations meant Boar-deer-butterfly. Some stupid thing they made up when they were kids. The boar symbolized stubbornness, a strength in dealing and ultimately overcoming obstacles. The deer symbolized intuition, a quick and agile mind. And the butterfly represented change; it went through many cycles in life—egg, caterpillar, larvae, and then the butterfly. It could even mean faith, withstanding all the change and obstacles you faced to come out victorious and poised as a butterfly.

            “We must have been high,” Shikamaru laughed as he sped on the road. “It’s actually making sense now.” He smirked. He’ll deal with this mystery like he always did, “Ino-Shika-Cho,” he murmured.

 

123 321

 

            “Lord Orochimaru,” Hinata greeted as she bowed to the man sitting idly on the throne. Kabuto was nearby of course, always watching.

            “How is he?” Orochimaru asked her.

            “He’s not awake yet.” Hinata murmured.

            “It’ll be a shame if he dies from the marking.” Kabuto laughed. “I thought Sasuke was supposed to be strong.”

            “His power, his hate, it’s raw. Just like mines.” Orochimaru replied. “I know he will pull through. You did a good job my pet.” Orochimaru smirked at Hinata.

            “Thank you Lord Orochimaru.”

            “She’s always so obedient.” Kabuto snickered. “No wonder you always keep her around.”

            “Yes, even when she had to shoot me, she did a great job.”

            “Oh, I think she _wanted_ to do that.” Kabuto smirked and Orochimaru gave him a look. Kabuto smiled before leaving the room.

            “Now no one will think you have a connection with me, since you were the one who initially put me in jail.” Orochimaru smiled at Hinata, ignoring Kabuto as he left. He stood and walked over to her. “Now I have another task for you,” he said as he grabbed her chin so she would look up at him.

            “Yes my lord?” Hinata asked.

            “We’re going to start a war my pet, and you will help me.”

 

123 321

 

            “Snooping I see?” Kabuto smirked as Itachi turned to him annoyed. They were in a deserted area Itachi stumbled upon as he searched for Orochimaru’s hide out. He needed to figure out what that snake was planning.

            “You’re the reason why Orochimaru is still alive aren’t you?” Itachi asked as his eyes burned crimson red. “I could kill you and that would be the end of everything.”

            Kabuto held up his arms in surrender. “I’m waiting.” He taunted, but Itachi didn’t move.

            “Even when the case is close to your heart, you don’t let any emotions take over.” Kabuto grinned as his hands moved back to his side. “What a fine assassin you turned out to be.”

            “And what a fine medic you became.” Itachi said. “Just like how you always wanted.”

            Kabuto glared at him. “Bringing up the past Itachi- _kun_?” he asked. “You must be mad that for once, you’re not on the winning team.”

            “What happened to you Kabuto?” Itachi asked as he looked at him. “Are you really the same pers-”

            “Yes,” Kabuto snapped. “You may not recognize me because I’m actually strong now.”

            “He’s just using you, he’ll kill you eventually.”

            “We all die, the only difference is how we perish.” Kabuto smirked.

            “Why did you pretend not to know me when Akatsuki and the Sound first joined forces?” Itachi asked.

            “I was curious, I wondered how you would pull through. I wondered what you were planning.”

            Itachi remained silent. “And you managed to pull through,” Kabuto continued while rolling his eyes. “Like always. You’re not labeled a criminal anymore.”

            “I think you did it because you were trying to protect me.” Itachi smirked and Kabuto looked at him angrily.

            “I only protect those I love and they all died a long time ago.” Kabuto snapped. “I protect no one.”

            “I wonder what would happen if Orochimaru finds out you know me.”

            “Well, when you find his hideout, you can tell him.” Kabuto laughed. “ _If_ you can find it that is.”

            “Why are you here Kabuto?”

            “I came to deliver a message.” He sighed tiredly as he stretched his back. “Lord Orochimaru is going to rule the land of Fire, so stay out of his way.”

            “Oh is he?” Itachi asked. “And he needs Sasuke to do it?”

            “Of course, if you really wanted to stop him, you would have to kill your brother!” Kabuto laughed. “I think I would like that, to see you kill him.”

            “Like Mika?” Itachi asked and was met with deathly silence.

            After a moment of silence, “Itachi that’s the past,” Kabuto smiled. “It doesn’t exist anymore.”

            “You can’t lie to someone who you once called brother.” Itachi smirked.

            Kabuto’s demeanor changed as his eyes filled with hate. “I’m warning you Itachi. Just give up.”

            “I won’t. I haven’t given up on you, so why give up on my brother? If defeating Orochimaru will save both you and Sasuke then I’ll do it.”

            “You always act like some big hero.” Kabuto hissed. “But you’re the reason why Mika is dead!”

            “Kabuto,” Itachi said before turning away. “You know what they say about the past, it doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

123 321

 

            Naruto opened the door to his apartment later that night. Visiting hours were over at the hospital so he had to leave. He numbly rubbed his eyes before flopping down on the couch.

            He couldn’t lose Sasuke, not yet. Not ever!

            Sasuke was his best friend—more than a friend, he was his brother. The only person who knew everything about him. Everything!!

            He didn’t want to continue on in a world without his best friend. The world was already so dark . . .

            **Get a grip…**  he heard a voice gag in his head.

            “Not you again,” Naruto groaned but he was still alone in his apartment. “Kurama, I thought I sealed your cage!”

            **You did you little shit, for _five_ fucking years!!!**

            “It’s been that long already?” Naruto asked himself. He had sealed the fox demon’s cage over again so he wouldn’t have to hear its voice, but the demon must have finally broken through.

            **Hey, what are you doing?** Kurama asked as Naruto sat up and began making hand seals. **You can’t seal me again!**

            “Wanna bet?” Naruto snapped.

            **You need me, how else are you going to defeat those who attacked that Uchiha brat?**

            “I-I don’t need your power.” Naruto stammered. “I’m strong enough on my own.”

            **Shukaku shit,** Kyubi snorted. **When you seal me, you seal a part of yourself kit. You weaken yourself. You can’t become Hokage that way.**

            “You know, it’s the 21stcentury now,” Naruto sighed. “It’s called becoming the _President_ , not Hokage.”

            **I know that you little—**

            “Shut it before I seal you away again!!!” Naruto yelled. He knew what Kurama said was true; sealing Kyubi away would hinder him. After he avenged Sasuke, he would seal him. “And how did you know about Sasuke?”

            **I can still see everything kit, I am trapped within your body after all. The only thing your stupid weak seal did was stopped you from hearing my beautiful voice. And if you hadn’t done that you would have heard my warning about the poison ivy bush last summer!!**

            Naruto gasped remembering that unfortunate summer day with Sakura and Sasuke, “You knew it was poison ivy?!” he shook his head, “Whatever, as soon as I avenge Sasuke I’m putting you back in my seal!”

            **Ha! You think you could just use me as you please?!**

            “Yeah, cuz if I die you die too buddy!”

            **I swear, you mess up ONCE, you lose control just ONE time, and I’m taking over this pathetic body and destroying all of Konoha!!! I’ll start by tearing off your father’s he—**

Naruto sighed as he got up from the couch to go find something to eat in the kitchen. He heard the Kyubi’s spiel many times before.

            **What are you doing now human?** Kurama sneered.

            “I’m hungry.” Naruto muttered as he went rummaging through his cabinet.

            **NO!** Kyubi groaned, **Not that dreadful thing again!!! Don’t eat that!!**

            “What’s wrong with ramen?” Naruto asked smirking. He knew Kyubi hated it.

            **I swear I’m going to kill you, and if your body wasn’t so full of shit I’d swallow you whole!**

            “That’s nice Kurama.” Naruto sighed as he began preparing the ramen. “Yuumm, beef flavor.”

            **That nasty, artificial,—**

Naruto grinned evilly as Kyubi began to complain. He would harass the demon in any little way he could.

 

123 321

 

            “Time to wake up.” Hinata said softly before touching Sasuke’s forehead. It was after visiting hours and she had easily gotten through security.

            Sasuke’s eyes immediately snapped open, bleeding cerise red, and Hinata quickly covered his mouth with her hands before his screams could wake the entire building.

            Sasuke eyes widened as he began flailing his arms and nearly managed to smack Hinata.

            “Sasuke relax!!!” Hinata hissed at him and he began to calm down. Even though he stopped thrashing around, she didn’t uncover his mouth until his eyes returned to its normal color black.

            “You . . .” Sasuke croaked, before he shut his eyes in pain. “You set me up.” He managed to say when his eyes opened again.

            Hinata eyes widened and she took a couple of steps back. “W-what?”

            “Don’t act so innocent,” Sasuke snapped. “I’m not stupid. You were trailing me that entire day, you’ve been watching me ever since the court case.”

            Hinata mouth went slack.

            “Yes, that’s right,” he sneered, “You honestly thought I wouldn’t sense you?”

            “Then why did you come to the Hyuga Manor? Why did you trust me? Why didn’t you say anything to someone if you were suspicious?”

            “I went because some part of me trusted you. I didn’t tell anybody because . . . some part of me trusted you,” Sasuke winced as he sat up. “I trust you because you had no reason to save Itachi, you had no reason to help him. But you did. I don’t know what your deal is, but after today I know you’re with Orochimaru.”

            Hinata remained silent.

            “But I also know you have a plan.” Sasuke tentatively touched his neck and winced when the tender spots burned his fingers. “And you’re not all evil. I’m not used to being wrong so tell me I’m right.” He glared at Hinata.

            Hinata nodded her head before she ran over and hugged him. “I’m so sorry Sasuke, I had to let him do this to you, I never meant to hurt anyone, but I had to!”

            Sasuke remained silent. When Hinata touched him, his neck began to pulse. She moved off of him and Sasuke saw an intricate design of a snake on her forehead.

            “You’ve been marked,” she said as his neck began to itch. “Just like me.”

            Sasuke regarded her warily before rubbing his temples with his hand. He still felt the pain from the curse mark and his body was aching all over. “What happens from here?” Sasuke asked as he looked into her eyes tiredly.

            “We kill Orochimaru.”

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: You know how in the anime the adults used to treat Naruto like shit because of Kyubi? I just continued it for this story too. The younger generation don't know much about the demon and that's why they are nice to Naruto/why he has friends ahahaha.

The format gets messed up when I upload to Ao3 and I don't always catch all of the issues to fix. So far I've noticed that the space between italicized words are removed, so I've tried correcting that but might miss some errors :(                                                    


	13. Blood and Celebration

 

             “Is it true?!” Naruto asked excitedly as he ran into the hospital to find Shikamaru, Itachi, and Sakura. “Is he awake?”

            “Yeah!” Sakura answered just as enthusiastically. “After Tsunade finishes his check up we can go in and see him!!”

            “Actually, you can go in and see him now,” Shino said as he walked over to the group. As everybody began to rush inside he blocked the entrance and said, “ _One_ at a time.”

 

123

 

            “Look who finally came to visit.” Sasuke smirked when Hinata opened the door to his room. Hinata wondered why he said that, but didn’t question it once she saw who else was in the room.

            “I’m sure she had other things to do.” Itachi mentioned when Hinata entered.

            Hinata greeted Itachi with a smile, “I got flowers!” She said as she showed an assortment of five different flowers.

            “I hate flowers.” Sasuke said and Itachi took them from Hinata and placed them in a cup of water on his desk. “You know I was drinking that right?” he asked Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

            Itachi shrugged and Hinata laughed. “Good to see you’re doing better!”

            “I’m not better until I’m out of this hospital.” Sasuke complained. “When can I leave? I’m fine now.” He asked to no one in particular.

            “You’re not fine until the chakra test comes back.” Itachi reminded him.

            “Chakra test?” Hinata wondered.

            “It’s just a chakra scan, just to make sure he’ll be ok with the black chakra in his system.”

            “Is it really chakra?” Hinata asked, “I’ve never heard of black chakra before.”

            “What else could it be?” Itachi asked her.

            “A poison perhaps.” Hinata shrugged before she looked at Sasuke. “What will you do when you get out?”

            “Go back to training with your cousin.” Sasuke made a face. “Think he’ll go easy on me?”

            “You and I both know the answer.” Hinata giggled as Sasuke sighed.

            “He’s more of a headache than this black chakra business.” Sasuke complained as he stretched his neck.

            “I think you’ll have to spend a couple of weeks recuperating before you go back to training.” Itachi said, bursting Sasuke’s bubble.

            “What?” Sasuke asked. “I said I was fi—OW!!”

            “It doesn’t matter what you say,” Itachi smirked after flicking Sasuke on the forehead.

            “You know, I never got a chance to kick your ass,” Sasuke seethed as he glared at his older brother who walked over to Hinata.

            “Just get some rest Sasuke,” Itachi sighed as Hinata waved goodbye to him as they turned to leave.

            “Why do you flick him on the forehead?” Hinata wondered as they walked along the hospital halls.

            “A sign of endearment?” Itachi wondered out loud. “I usually do that when he’s wrong about something.”

            “Do you think he’s lying about feeling better?”

            “Something like that.” Itachi answered as they made their way outside.

           

123 321

           

            “Argh!!!!” Shikamaru yelled as he flung his lamp across his bedroom and didn’t even flinch when it cracked into several large pieces.

            “What’s wrong?” Kin asked as she entered his room in a black leather jacket, black tank top, and tight black jeans with heels.

            A startled Shikamaru warily looked at her.  He briefly wondered how’d she get into his condo. “I think we messed up. Orochimaru didn’t attack Sasuke.”

            “What are you talking about?” Kin’s eyes narrowed at him. “Of course he did.”

            “Then why is Sasuke ok? I mean, I’m glad he woke up, but you could have sworn he was never injured.”

            Kin looked taken aback at this information. “There’s no way that’s possible. He should be bed ridden for weeks after getting marked.”

            “He’s as fit as a horse.” Shikamaru sighed.

            “Impossible!” Kin yelled. “He should be in so much pain, breathing breaks his lungs!”

            Shikamaru sat down on his bed. “I rarely ever say this but . . . this is so confusing.”

            Shikamaru? Confused?

            “Can I get that in writing?” Kin asked mischievously and Shikamaru gave her a look.

            “You’re here, so I guess that means you figured something out?”

            As Shikamaru’s eyes briefly looked her over, he noticed as Kin leaned against the wall of his room and crossed her feet over the other. “What’s with the all black get up?”

            “I was at a birthday party,”

            “You mean funeral?”

            “You can wear black to anything,”

            “You’ve truly been misled your whole life.” Shikamaru responded before he rolled his eyes and looked at her. “Seriously, why are you dressed like that?”

            “I had to gather some information.” Kin finally admitted and Shikamaru realized she looked a little tired. Spying on people could do that to you.

            He patted a spot next to him and Kin hesitantly took a seat. “About the plan?” Shikamaru asked while Kin took of her jacket – it was pretty warm in here – and noted how soft her porcelain white skin looked. Her long jet black hair seemed to ripple in dark waves as she removed the article of clothing. It was _really_ warm in here.

            “Hearing about Sasuke changes some things.” Kin murmured as she leaned onto her hands behind her. “We need more recruits.”

            “You mean, get people in on this?” Shikamaru asked. “I know just the pe-”

            “Please,” Kin scoffed. “Not Choji and don’t even _think_ about Ino.”

            Shikamaru faltered. “Why not?” he challenged and Kin laughed.

            “You’re still friends with them?” She asked in disbelief.

            “Yes I am, they helped get me through a lot in the past few years.”

            An awkward silence ensued after that.

            _They_ happened in the last few years.

            “I don’t want to work with them.” Kin huffed annoyed. “Especially _Ino_.”

            “Why not?”

            “Shikamaru,” Kin sighed. “Don’t do this. You know why.”

            He decided to just drop it. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

            “Not really, but then again I haven’t been in Konaha in a long time.”

            Shikamaru was surprised to hear this. “Where were you before this?”

            “Away,” she said simply. “Things have changed . . .” She murmured.

            “Yeah, remember the restaurant we always used to go to?” Shikamaru asked her. She nodded her head, “Shut down.” Shikamaru said with a shake of his head.

            “What?!” Kin yelled as she turned to him looking hurt. “They made the best hot chocolate!!”

            Shikamaru laughed at seeing Kin so flustered. “You and your hot chocolate obsession.”

            “It’s not an obsession, it’s just the best thing on earth.” She scowled at him and he tried to hide his grin.

            “It really did suck.”

            “Take. That. Back.”  She said and with each word uttered, poked him in the chest.

            Shikamaru grimaced, “Must you always keep your nails so damn long?” he asked as he went to rub his poor punctured chest but accidentally ended up placing his hand over Kin’s.

            They stared at each other for a moment.

            When did they get so close? His eyes flicked from her violet eyes to her soft pink lips then back up in one fluid motion. But what surprised him was seeing her eyes linger longer on his lips before slowly looking back up.

            Did they ever really finish what they had started so long ago?

            Unconsciously, they both leaned toward each other before his brain could grasp what was happening.

            But before anything could happen, Kin reached out and pulled a piece of string that was stuck in Shikamaru’s hair. “It’s been bothering me this entire time.” She murmured before she got up and paced the room.

            Shikamaru sighed as he tried to steady his rapidly beating heart. He had to be more careful.

            “If it wasn’t Orochimaru then who?” Kin muttered to herself as she paced the room. “I felt the mark’s presence, it has to be him.”

            “Well maybe the marking has been modified. Maybe it’s been upgraded so that the user wouldn’t feel any pain.” Shikamaru theorized in an effort to make sense of things.

            “I doubt that. It would mean Orochimaru had to have a lot of test subjects before Sasuke. I can’t sense anybody else in the area that’s been marked besides me and Hinata.”

            “What if they all died?” Shikamaru asked.

            “I was talking about dead bodies.” Kin deadpanned before she stretched. “We need a spy on the inside.”

            “On the inside?”

            “Yes, someone watching Hinata.”

            “We could get Itachi to do it.” Shikamaru suggested. “Once he hears everything I doubt he’ll just let Hinata give Sasuke to Orochimaru.”

            “No. I don’t trust Itachi.” Kin replied with a wave of her hand.

            “How could you not? He never committed any crime, he was set up.”

            “I know that. But he knows criminals before they were criminals.”

            “What does that even mean?” Shikamaru complained. He was beginning to get a headache from all of this thinking.

            Kin laughed as Shikamaru fell back on his back drained. “I wish I could see for myself if he’s really ok.” she said, Shikamaru guessed she was referring to Sasuke.

            “Why can’t you?” Shikamaru inquired as he stared up at the ceiling. Of course it was painted white. He really needed to add some color to this place. At his last place there was color, mainly because Kin hated white walls.

            “Because when someone else has the mark you can sense it. I don’t want Sasuke sensing me.” Kin sighed.

            “How were you able to trail Hinata then? If she’s cursed, it should be easier to sense you.”

            “I know how to keep my distance, but I don’t want to test my luck.” Kin replied drily. “I told you I didn’t need your help. If you didn’t insist on trailing her to keep her attention on you, you could have been the person we need now to keep tabs on her. Now she’s wary of you.”

            “She is.” Shikamaru admitted reluctantly. “I met her outside the hospital and she was cautious around me.”

            “This is going to be tricky. Getting someone won’t be too much of a problem, but how could we get someone around her without being obvious?” Kin asked herself.

            Shikamaru sat up as something just came to mind. “You know, Hinata is going to become an Anbu.”

            Kin looked at him. “So?”

            “So she’s going to need a partner.”

            Kin began to smile as Shikamaru continued. “I can get Hinata accepted quickly as soon as you find someone to watch her.”

            “I know just the person.”

 

123 321

 

            “Sasuke?” Ino asked as she opened his door. The Uchiha was looking at the ceiling dully while managing to look irritated at the same time.

            She smirked as she walked over to sit next to the grouch. “Well, you look back to normal.”

            “Thanks.” He replied drily. “If you came to grill me about who attacked me you’re too late. Shikamaru already did.”

            “Verdict?”

            “I don’t know who attacked me. It was an ambush.”

            “Make life easier why don’t you?” She complained sarcastically as she stood up.

            “Why are you here again?” Sasuke asked after he tried to attack Ino with his pillow but she dodged and danced around his room in victory.

            “Just to see how you’re doing of course!” She smiled at him. “We were really worried ya know!” she exclaimed in mock concern as Sasuke brushed off her comment with a wave of his hand knowing she was teasing him. “Bet Naruto was excited to see you!”

            “Nearly killed me with his hug.” Sasuke grimaced remembering. Sometimes Naruto was shit at remembering that he was a bit _gifted_ and had to hold back most of the times.

            “Yeah, he really missed you.” Ino murmured. “I guess if you were gone, he would feel very lonely.”

            Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. She was right, but how did she came to that conclusion? “What are you getting at?”

            “Well, I went out with Naruto yesterday,” Ino began and Sasuke was surprised Naruto? Going out? Since when?! “And when we went into the market-”

            Sasuke groaned, they just had to go to the most ignorant part of Konaha huh? With all those old fuddy duddies still stuck in their narrow-minded ways.

            “And there were some people that called him a demon.” Ino finished. She looked to be pretty troubled by this. “But Naruto claimed he didn’t hear them and just brushed it off.”

            “Are you sure you heard them correctly?” Sasuke asked sounding skeptical. Ino gave him a look.

            “Of course I did!!”

            “I doubt that. Pretty sure Naruto would notice someone calling him a demon.” Sasuke scoffed.

            Ino glared at him, but before she could open her mouth Sasuke continued.

            “Now I know why you’re here.” Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. “Well you’ve succeeded in giving me a headache, you can leave now.”

            Ino rolled her eyes as she made to leave. “Fine, maybe I did hear them incorrectly.” She admitted and Sasuke inwardly felt relieved. “But they were so mean to him! Definitely not shopping there anymore.” She huffed before she waved good bye to Sasuke. “Bye chicken butt!” She yelled, running out the door just as a pillow hit the frame.

 

123

           

            “Oh please, you’ve gotta come better than that.” Ino scoffed as she blew at her bangs that covered half of her face. Today she was wearing her usual trademark hairstyle and she hadn’t given up on finding out what was up with Naruto . . . and now Sasuke.

            “Those two are hiding something,” She murmured as she walked out of the hospital. “Sasuke sure bought the whole ‘My mistake, I must have imagined it’ spiel.” Ino laughed. “Oh come on! I know what I heard, I’m not deaf ya know!!” She turned and yelled while shaking her fist at Sasuke’s window.

            “Uh, Ino?”

            “Oh, Naruto.” Ino blushed embarrassed as she spun around and sure enough, he was there gawking at her. “On your way to visit Sasuke again?”

            “Yeah, who . . . who were you talking to?” He asked while looking around.

            Of course no one was in sight.

            “Talking? Oh you mean that just there? I was just uh . . . thinking out loud.” Ino said as she tried to laugh it off.

            “Are your thoughts always so angry?” Naruto questioned and Ino paled.

            “Uh why, did you hear what I said?”

            “No, but I saw you shaking your fist at the sky.”

            Ino was almost relieved. Almost. “Yeah, I so kicked mother nature in the ass today.”

            . . .

            “Uh, ok.” Naruto said awkwardly and Ino wanted to slap herself. Of all the things to say!! She was normally good at BS’ing why was she losing her cool all of a sudden?

            “Wait Naruto,” She reached for him as he walked by and he gave her a curious glance. She had to try and smooth this over. “Wanna go out?”

            Naruto’s expression was comical. “Noooo!! Not like that!!” Ino yelled as she frantically waved her arms, denying everything. “You’re sooo not my type!” she yelled. “I would NEVER da-”

            “I get it Ino.” Naruto interrupted her and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands while cursing and beating herself with a six foot club in her head.

            “What I mean is,” She began when she trusted herself enough to speak again. “Would you like to hang out some time?”

            Naruto hesitated and Ino felt like a girl who had just confessed to her high school crush. “Uh,” Naruto made weird faces. As if he was having an internal argument with himself. “Sure?”

            “Are you asking for my permission?” Ino asked, hands on her hips.

            “No she’s not!” Naruto suddenly yelled and Ino stared.

            “Did you just speak in third person? And referred to yourself as a ‘ _she’_?”

            Naruto sighed as he held his head in his hands. “Listen, I’ll talk to you later,” he said as he turned away.

            Ino watched his retreating back feeling a bit defeated. She turned to mull things over.

            “And sure! We’ll hang, believe it!” Naruto called out to her. She turned and saw his grin before he dashed into the hospital.

            “OK BYE NARUTO!” Ino yelled after him as she waved.

 

123 A few Moments Before 123

 

            **I think you should kill him.**

            _Fuck off Kurama, I’m not killing my best friend_.

            **You’ll regret that decision when that poison settles in his body.**

_What poison?! It’s black chakra, and how’d you know about that?!_

**Hmmm, because I’m not blind, stupid, or deaf?**

_Wa?_

**You know, I can think of three adjectives to describe you.**

Naruto shook his head, wishing for the 100th time that day that he could rid himself of Kyubi’s voice. He was on his way to visit Sasuke again at the hospital to keep him company.

            _What’s your problem?! Weren’t **you** just saying I needed **your** power to avenge Sasuke and now **you’re** saying I should kill him?!_

            **Yes, things changed now that I am aware of the nature of his attack. He’s as good as dead anyways. Might as well finish him off yourself for old times sake.**

_Could you stop with the mind games?!_

**How ever did I get stuck in this mentally challenged body?!**

Naruto was just about to give the fox demon a piece of his mind, but spotted Ino up ahead.

            **Your heart is racing, is the ramen giving you indigestion?**

_SHUT. UP!_

**Ugh, a woman.** The demon said in disdain as he finally decided to look at Ino. He paced his cage bored. He paused in his stride and Naruto could feel his _evil_ glee as he came to a sudden realization. **That’s why—**

_Kurama I am THIS close to resealing you!!!_

            After this statement, Naruto was met with silence. “Bout time.” He muttered before he rushed over to Ino only to see her shaking her fist at the sky angrily.

            “Uh, Ino?” he asked, he didn’t want to interrupt her um . . . thing.

            “Oh, Naruto.” Ino blushed when she turned around.  “On your way to visit Sasuke again?”

            “Yeah, who . . . who were you talking to?” Naruto asked to be polite because NOBODY was around.

            “Talking? Oh you mean that just there? I was just uh . . . thinking out loud.” Ino said shakily.

            “Are your thoughts always so angry?” Naruto questioned.

            “Uh why, did you hear what I said?” Ino asked him and Naruto shook his head.

            “No, but I saw you shaking your fist at the sky.”

            “Yeah, I so kicked mother nature in the ass today.”

            **Mother nature? What’s that? Why would she kick her?** A confused fox asked.

            Naruto inwardly face palmed. Well, there was never a dull moment with Ino. “Uh, ok.” he said awkwardly to Ino’s sudden outburst. He was trying not to laugh at her blush as he walked by.

            “Wait Naruto, wanna go out?” Ino blurted out as she grabbed his arm.

            **Is this female sick?!**

            Naruto’s mouth dropped in shock and probably hit the floor.

            “Noooo!! Not like that!!” she yelled as she jumped away from him. “You’re sooo not my type!” Ino yelled. “I would NEVER da-”

            “I get it Ino.” Naruto interrupted her a bit irritated with her strong denial.

            **False alarm. Not sick.**

_Shut the **fuck** up Kurama._

            “What I meant was,” Ino began. “Would you like to hang out some time?”

            “Uh,” Naruto began but Kyubi interrupted his thoughts.

            **Don’t waste your time with this female, we must kill the Uchiha.**

_For the last time I’m not killing Sasuke!_

**Well he’s not killing _me_!!**

_He’s not killing anybody!!!_

**He’s going to kill somebody!!!!**

            “Sure?”  Naruto asked completely confused with life.

            “Are you asking for my permission?” Ino asked, hands on her hips.

            **What a bitch.**

            “No she’s not!” Naruto yelled at Kurama as he was screamed out loud.

            “Did you just speak in third person? And referred to yourself as a ‘she’?”

            Naruto sighed as he held his head in his hands as Kyubi snickered at him. “Listen, I’ll talk to you later,” he said as he turned away from Ino. He was _so_ sealing Kyubi. As an after thought he turned to yell, “And sure! We’ll hang, believe it!” he grinned at her before ducking inside the hospital.

            “OK BYE NARUTO!” he heard her yell after him.

            **Ugh,** Kurama complained, **Her mouth is almost as big as yours.**

 

123 321

 

            Hinata idly swirled the random items of food around on her plate.

            “Not hungry?” Itachi questioned as he watched Hinata ignore her food as she glumly looked down in deep thought. They were having an early lunch and sat at an outside restaurant.

            “Oh,” Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and began to eat, realizing she was actually very hungry.

            “Something on your mind?”

            “A lot of things, I don’t even know what it is exactly that I’m thinking about.” Hinata answered.

            “You have a knack for not answering questions.” Itachi replied as he leaned toward her across the table.

            “What happened to Akatsuki?” Hinata wondered. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that, it was a random question.

            “Disbanded.” Itachi said. “I do not know of the individuals whereabouts.”

            “Well, I know they had teamed up with Orochimaru-” Hinata began.

            “No.” Itachi interrupted her immediately. “They would never work for him. I was the one who pushed Akatsuki to work alongside him so I could keep tabs on Danzo through Orochimaru. They did not attack Sasuke.”

            “Oh. Well I can cross them off my list then.”

            “List?”

            “Yes, possible suspects who could have attacked Sasuke.”

            “Hmm. You don’t think Orochimaru did it?” Itachi wondered.

            “No. Too sloppy.” Hinata insisted. “Sasuke was attacked at night but it was in a public place. I would think Orochimaru would attack somewhere where Sasuke couldn’t get away or someone could interrupt him.”

            Itachi nodded his head as he took that information in. He hadn’t thought of that. But he remembered Konan’s warning and everything began to get jumbled in his head. Was it Orochimaru? Was it not?

            “I see.” He said as he leaned away with a tired sigh.

            “Are you ok?” Hinata asked. “You look tired.”

            “I’m fine.”

            “Oh,” Hinata said suddenly. “How was your Anbu entrance exam?”

            “It’s still being processed. It may be delayed because of the recent incident.”

            “Ma’am,” The waiter interrupted them. “Your dessert.”

            “Thank you,” Hinata thanked him before he left. She noticed Itachi looking at her chocolate cake. “Would you like a piece?”

            “I hate chocolate.”

            “That really hurts Itachi.” Hinata laughed. “I love it. What do you like?”

            It’s been a while since he ate any junk food. He had to think. “I like . . . there was this thing my mom always made. I can’t remember.” He shrugged it off.

            “Oh,” Hinata began with a small smile.

            “Why are you smiling?”

            “I guess,” Hinata began, “I guess it’s because you shared that with me.”

            Itachi smiled in turn. “You’re easy to talk to.”

            She blushed before she ate a big piece. She noticed Itachi’s look. “Don’t look at it like that!” She laughed.

            Itachi found himself laughing. “I can’t help it, it’s so nasty. How can you eat it?”

            “Because it’s delicious!” Hinata giggled. “Why do you hate it so much?” she didn’t expect an answer, but when she looked up, she was surprised to be met with a tiny smile.

 

            “Hurry up and eat it so I don’t have to see it anymore.” He ordered Hinata, he looked up at her with a small smile and she went back to eating.

            “You Uchiha’s and your weird fixations.” He heard her mutter.

            “What does that mean?” he asked slightly amused by the accusation.

            “It’s obvious. Sasuke can’t stop eating tomatoes and you have something against chocolate.”

            Itachi stared before he laughed. “You noticed that too?” He asked out loud. Ever since he returned to his brother’s side, he’s noticed him always eating things with tomatoes in it. Sometimes he’d it raw. “Weird isn’t it?”

            “What? Didn’t he always used to eat them when you were younger?” Hinata wondered.

            “No, Sasuke hates tomatoes.” Itachi shook his head a little. “Our mother loved them and used to make a lot of tomato dishes, which he hated.” He sat back in his chair. “He must have became obsessed with them after . . . after she died.”

            “Oh.” Hinata murmured. “Hanabi is like that with sewing.”

            “Sewing?”

            “Yeah, my mother used to do embroidery as a hobby.” Hinata rolled up her sleeves and showed the inside stitching to Itachi. It was her name in elaborate rich colors, it looked as if a professional had done it.

            “Hanabi did this?” Itachi asked, shocked. He just couldn’t believe it. He met Hanabi, she was a straight up tom boy.

            Hinata laughed as she rolled down her sleeve. “Shocking right? You should’ve seen when Neji first saw his clothes all done over with it. He threatened to take away her needles if she didn’t stop writing “Tenten and Neji Forever” on his pants leg.”

            Itachi grinned. “Younger siblings.” He shook his head and Hinata laughed harder.

            “Ok,” she said after a moment. “I’m finished!”

            Itachi smiled at her childish antics as the waiter gave them their bill. After paying, they left.

            “When are your exams?”

            “My what?” Hinata asked.

            “Anbu exams.” Itachi reminded her.

            “Oh, I forgot about that. Do you think they’ll still make me do it?”

            “You’ll know when you’re summoned.”

            Hinata sighed and Itachi glanced at her as they walked side by side. “Why are you an agent?”

            “What,” Hinata asked, startled by the question.

            “You were forced to become one because of your father. You stuck with it to protect Hanabi. Now that you’re safe, why is it you continue to fight?”

            “Old habits.” Hinata answered after a moment but that wasn’t the truth, the fight wasn’t over yet.

            Itachi didn’t believe what she said, but left it at that.

            “I’ll see you tomorrow Itachi!” Hinata said as she turned toward the path that would take her home.

            “Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Itachi returned her wave as he turned in the opposite direction.

           

123

 

            “Hey.” Hinata inwardly sighed as she saw someone she _really_ didn't want to see.

            “Hi Shikamaru.” She greeted him at the entrance of the Hyuga compound. “Were you waiting for me? You could have waited inside.”

            “Just got here actually.” He shrugged. “And this is going to be brief. Hinata waited. “Your Anbu entrance exam has been reviewed and you’re in.”

            “What?!” she yelled before she tried to regain her composure. “I didn’t even take the exam yet!!”

            “Hokage ok’d it. You prove you can handle it.”

            “But, why me and not Itachi’s?”

            “Because if Itachi became one now, right during the Sasuke investigation, we won’t be able to stop him from joining the search for his attackers.”

            “Why would you want to stop him?”

            “Conflict of interest. He’s too close to this, he might do something irrational to avenge Sasuke.”

            “I really doubt that.” Hinata said a bit irritated. “So you want me to be a part of the investigation? Is this why I was approved so quickly?”

            “Yes, Neji is on leave because of . . . he’s having twins.” Shikamaru seemed to just process this. “Wow, tell him I said congrats.”

            “Sure.”

            “So another pair of eyes would come in handy.”

            “I’m limited due to the branch seal.” Hinata pressed.

            “But can still see through shit, we’re not picky.” Shikamaru laughed.

            “But I won’t have a partner without Itachi.”

            “We found someone for you.”

            “Sai?”

            “No,” Shikamaru answered her. “Wait a minute, where is he? Where are his guards?”

            “Never mind,” Hinata sighed knowing Sai had tricked his guards into looking for him all the way in Suna. “Who’s my partner then?”

            “We’ll meet again for dinner today and you’ll meet.” Shikamaru said. “I think this will be the perfect match.”

            “Ok,” Hinata grumbled before she turned to open the gates.

            “We’ll meet in the market place!” Shikamaru yelled as she left. Well. She looks pissed.

            He walked over to where he parked his car and saw someone with their feet propped up in the passenger side. What the hell?

            “Jesus,” he swore under his breath after noticing Kin. “Stop sneaking up on me!”

            “Well?”

            “She’s coming. Did you find someone?” he asked as he shooed her feet off the dashboard.

            “I told you I would.” She said as she scowled at him, now sitting properly.

            “Can we trust them?”

            “Yes, they were experimented on by Orochimaru. I met them in the lab actually. We both want that snake dead.”

            “An experiment that escaped?” Shikamaru pondered as he reversed out of his spot. “Were they marked?”

            “I don’t know the story. Most likely not since I can’t sense them.” Kin mentioned absentmindedly as they drove back to Shikamaru’s place.

            “Interesting.”

            “Aint that the truth.” She said drily. Wasn’t her life just a bouquet of roses? Very sharp fucking thorns.

            “Looks like we’re stuck until we collect information on Hinata from our spy.” Shikamaru sighed.

            “Yeah.” Kin agreed as a moment of silence ensued.        

            “Hey,” Shikamaru said as he tried to get her attention as she looked out the window.

            “What?”

            “What was your sister like?”

            Kin smiled slightly. “She was crazy. Needed an attitude adjustment, bold, blunt, cocky, kind of sadistic.” She laughed out loud. “All around bad ass.”

            Shikamaru smiled a little as he watched Kin from the corner of his eyes. “What was her name?”

            “Anko.” Kin rested her head back and sighed before reaching inside her pockets and pulling out an old photographed and handing it to Shikamaru when they stopped at a red light. “That’s . . . that’s her.”

            Shikamaru looked at the picture, trying not to tear it in his hand, it was old and fragile. “She’s pretty.” He said as he looked at the girl smirking back at him. “Her hair is _purple_?” It seemed black with a very obvious purple tint to it. Her hair was styled in a short spiky fanned ponytail and she had brown eyes.

            Kin laughed harder, “She liked to say it was ‘violent’.” She took the picture back just as the light changed.

            Shikamaru then thought of something. “You dye your hair don’t you?”

            “What?!” Kin squeaked and Shikamaru laughed out loud.

            “I knew it! No way could your hair be so black!”

            “I so do not!!!”

            “Yeah you do, I always wondered how the bathroom sink had purple stains on it sometimes! That was you washing out the black dye from your finger tips huh?” he asked remembering the time when they used to live together.

            Kin rolled her eyes as she pouted. “Think what you want.”

            “Hmmm, I wonder how you’d look with purple hair?” he teased and Kin began to laugh.

            “I told you I don’t dye my hair! All natural!” she laughed as she flipped her hair.

            Shikamaru grinned as he pulled into his condo parking garage. “You can’t lie to me Kin.”

            Kin got out the car and her laugh echoed around them. It was an infectious laugh that had him grinning wider. He missed her laugh so much.

            “Sure bout that?” she asked as she winked at him, regaining her playfulness.

            He followed behind her as she led the way to his door.

            “You live next to Choji?” she asked with a roll of her eyes. “You guys bromance has got to end.”

            “How’d you know-” Shikamaru stop midsentence as he looked at the Chinese food cartons and chip bags outside Choji’s door. “Yeah he’s my neighbor. Obviously so.” He chuckled as he moved some of the trash from his door. “Why are you hating?” he asked as he opened the door.

            “Hating? Spare me,” Kin said as they entered. “Choji almost ruined us.”

            “Aw you don’t mean that. You loved Cheesy Tuesdays!” That was something him and Choji always did, nothing but food with a bunch of cheese every Tuesday. Pizza every Tuesday, who wouldn’t love that?

            “Don’t remind me,” Kin giggled. “That pizza went straight to my thighs!”

            “Never looked better.” Shikamaru joked and Kin flopped down on the couch laughing.

            “Hey Kin,” Shikamaru began as he sat on a bar stool at the counter just before the kitchen. “What happened?”

            “You guys made my face break out that’s what!”

            “No,” he smiled slightly before he looked at her. “I’m talking about us.”

            “Shikamaru . . .”

            “No bull shit Kin.” He warned her. “After everything . . . how did we become . . . this?”

            Kin sat up on the couch. She fidgeted with her hands before closing her eyes. “Let’s just focus on-”

            “You always do that!” Shikamaru suddenly yelled. “Why do you always push me away?”

            She opened her eyes and gone was the smiling girl he always managed to fall for. “Some people just aren’t meant for each other.” She shrugged as she stood. “Remember to have your cover story ready when you introduce Hinata to her new partner.” She reminded him before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

            “Dammit.” He snapped as his hand was drawn to fists. So many things left unanswered he thought as his cell began to ring.

            “Hello Director.” He greeted Kakashi.

            “Hey Nara, I called to remind you of the meeting the officials have tonight.”

            “What? That’s tonight?” he asked groaning. Argh, new position, new responsibilities.

            “It’s not like you to forget.” Kakashi said.

            “The whole thing about Sasuke,” Shikamaru began to cover himself.

            “Don’t worry, we’ll find the attackers.” Kakashi reassured him. “Will you be attending the meeting?”

            “Yes,” it’d look bad if he missed the first meeting as the new Deputy of the FBI. “I just have to go to a prior engagement.”

            “Ok, will see you later.” Kakashi said before hanging up.

            “Argh,” Shikamaru complained. “Now I have this stupid ass meeting to go to.”

 

123 321

 

            Sasuke kept his composure until Naruto left his room. When he was certain nobody else was coming he let loose the breath he was holding and tried to stop from crying out in pain.

            It felt like his body was dying.

            _“You have to fake it. Pretend that you’re ok. We can’t draw suspicion to Orochimaru.”_ Hinata had told him when she first visited him.

            Sweat dripped down his forehead and he tossed and turned on his bed. The pain was unbearable. “Easy for you to say.” He hissed as he bit down on his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming.

            _“How are we going to kill Orochimaru?” Sasuke snapped._

_“Just trust me.”_

_“I trusted you and look where it’s gotten me!”_

_“Sasuke,” Hinata sighed. It was weird seeing her with the curse mark on her forehead. “If you hadn’t trusted me, you’d be dead.”_

_“I feel as if I’m dying!”_

_“Not yet anyways.” She muttered and he gave her an incredulous look. “I’m joking!”_

_“Really? You seriously want to make a joke out of this?”_

_“I’m sorry,” Hinata giggled as he rolled his eyes. She touched his arm and his skin tingled, but some of the pain subdued._

_“How do you do that?” he wondered._

_“Do what?” she asked as she moved away from him to glance out the window._

_‘She doesn’t even realize what she’s doing’, Sasuke thought to himself. “Never mind.” He muttered. “I’m not going into this blind.” He told her as she turned around. “You need to trust me.”_

_“I wish I could, but I can’t. Shikamaru is suspicious of me and can ruin everything. I’m tiptoeing around here. If I tell you more, he could get it out of you.”_

_“I won’t tell him anything.”_

_“He’ll get it out of you. He’ll repeatedly come to you for questioning about your attackers. You could let something slip.”_

_“No I won’t, you didn’t!”_

_“I’ve had way more practice at this than you Sasuke.” Hinata told him. “For now, you have to fake it. Pretend that you’re ok. We can’t draw suspicion to Orochimaru. Do this until you can get out of the hospital and out of everybody’s sight.”_

_“And then?”_

_“You need to recuperate then I will tell you more.”_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as he tried to fight the pain. “Remember Hinata, if I find out you’re lying to me. I will kill you.”_

            He stared up at the ceiling emotionally drained. He hoped what he was doing was right. But Hinata, with Orochimaru? How the hell did that happen? And the curse? The mark? He didn’t understand any of it. And Hinata looked like she wasn’t going to tell him anything. Well, it looks like he’d just have to find out for himself.

 

123 321

 

            “Going out again?” Tenten asked, as Hinata got ready to go out.

            “Yes, I passed the Anbu exam and I have to meet my new partner.”

            “So soon?” Neji inquired. “Even with the recent events, that’s odd.”

            “They want me to help with the investigation since you’re out.” Hinata told him.

            Neji I nodded. “Very well. Take care.” He said as Hinata left the compound.

            She decided to get to the market place faster by jumping from roof to roof rather than walk through the crowded streets. Today was some kind of festival and she wasn’t in the mood to walk through a crowd of smiling and carefree villagers.

            Hinata wondered who her partner would be. Did she already know them? Of course she had to, she was at least familiar with all of Konaha’s Anbu members by now.

            She saw Shikamaru waiting outside of a restaurant and she landed in front of him.

            “Right on time.” He said as he motioned for her to go in. Hinata entered the place that was busy with people.

            “We’re the table for three.” Shikamaru said to the hostess.

            As they were being seated, Hinata asked, “Where is my partner?”

            “Already here,” Shikamaru said.

            “Here are your seats.” The hostess curtsied before leaving and Hinata paled as she stopped and stared at the person at the table.

            Dark brown hair with cunning eyes graced his features. His angular face seemed to be put in a menacingly patient expression. Like the expression a panther would have just before it pounced on its prey.

            The temperature seemed to drop as she stared at him, completely terrified. She shivered and briefly looked around to see if anybody else noticed the cold atmosphere . . .  or rather, the danger they were all in.

            She felt Shikamaru push her from behind toward her seat. “Come on Hinata.” He prodded as she plopped into her seat completely terrified. And she had no idea why.

            “Hello, my name is Haku.” The man greeted her with a nod.

            Hinata stared blankly at the hand he had offered. Haku slowly retracted his hand and laughed. “I see that you’re friendly.”

            “She’s just shy.” Shikamaru covered for her. “This is Hinata.”

            “Hinata Hyuga? I’ve heard a lot about you from the news. I wasn’t aware that I’d be working with someone so famous.”

            Hinata only continued to stare at him. What was it about him that unnerved her? Why did she feel this way?

            Suddenly his expression changed. His eyes narrowed at her and he glanced at her forehead.

            She shrank back into her chair. She had to have imagined that. It was so quick, did he really looked at her forehead?

            “Ah, I see.” He smiled before sitting back. “I didn’t realize you were sensitive. You must be truly gifted.”

            “What do you mean?” Shikamaru questioned.

            “She can sense my kekei genkai.” Haku smiled at her. “Simply put, I control ice. Hardly anybody could ever sense it.” And just like that, the temperature shifted and Hinata wasn’t cold anymore.

            Shikamaru turned to stare at her. “You can sense a kekei genkai?” He asked incredulously.

            “I didn’t know I c-could.” Hinata frowned.

            “Interesting, I feel reassured since my new partner is so powerful.” Haku smiled at her. But his smile . . . Hinata closed her eyes.

            “Well, I have to go.”

            “What??” Hinata asked as she tried not to panic. “Why?”

            “I have a meeting to attend. You two get to know one another.” Shikamaru said as he excused himself from the table. “See ya!”

            Hinata never thought she would be sad to see Shikamaru go. “Uh,” she stammered as she turned back to her  . . .  partner.

            He still had that look in his eyes. That gleam in his smile, that dangerous aura surrounding him.

            “Where are you from?’ she asked him.

            “A small village outside of Konoha. You probably have never heard of it.”

            “The only village outside of Konoha is the Sound Village.” Orochimaru’s domain.

            “No, my village was destroyed as a child.” He explained.

            “Oh.” She didn’t feel reassured though.

            “What is that on your forehead?” He asked and Hinata froze.

            “Wh-what do you mean?” her curse mark wasn’t showing.

            “There seems to be a slight tracing on your forehead.”

            “Oh that, it’s the Hyuga branch seal.” She was momentarily impressed. His eyes had to be good to see the barely visible lime green seal. The reason it wasn’t noticeable was because Orochimaru’s curse mark regularly drained it, it was a useless talisman now.

            “But you were the heiress.”

            “It’s complicated.” Hinata shrugged.

            “We have time for complicated.” Haku said as he motioned for a waiter to take their order.

 

123 321

 

            “Hey!”

            “Ahh!” Naruto yelled as Ino snuck up on him from behind.

            “Oh my gosh, Ino!” Naruto yelled as he grabbed at his chest. “What was that for?!”

            Ino laughed. “I didn’t mean to scare you Naruto,” she giggled. “Why are you always so spaced out all of a sudden?”

            Naruto sighed. “I have a lot on my mind.” Literally, he thought while thinking of Kyubi.

            “Well ignore it and let’s go enjoy this festival!” she said before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the midst of everyone.

            Tonight was a very special festival, a celebration that he made his ungodly duty to skip every year. The celebration of the capture of the fox demon that ran rampant on Konoha.

            **They need to get over it.** Kyubi snapped after reading Naruto’s thoughts.

            Naruto sighed. He would’ve tried getting out of hanging out with Ino, but when he promised they would meet up, he hadn’t realize what day it was.

            “Wear this!” Ino said as she place a fox mask over Naruto’s face. “What do ya think?” she asked as she tried on a cat mask.

            “Nice.” Naruto said, feeling like the irony gods were rolling on their asses with laughter.

            **I think yours is very fitting.**

_Please don’t start._

“I can’t believe I forgot today was the Fox Demon Festival, good thing I remembered in time! We almost missed it!”

            “Yeah,” Naruto agreed dejectedly.

            “I wonder what’s the story behind the fox demon?” Ino asked out loud.

            “It’s a very sad story.” Naruto said softly.

            “You know it?” Ino asked as she turned toward him.

            He hadn’t expected her to hear him. “Well, uh-”

            “Tell me the story Naruto!” Ino begged him as she dragged him to sit on a nearby bench. “Pleeeaassseeee???”

            “Uhh,” he began, surprised Kurama didn’t have anything to say. “Well, I don’t really know it, just something I heard.” he lied.

            “Tell it anyways,” Ino insisted. “Shikamaru, Choji, and I have been wondering what this festival was for since we were kids!”

            “Well, a long time ago there was a sage who fought against a really dangerous demon.” Naruto began. “To stop the beast from destroying mankind, the sage split it into nine separate beings because it was so strong, it couldn’t be defeated. This reduced its power significantly. The sage later on died and the beast was never able to return to its true form and mankind was safe for a while. One of these beast was known as the legendary nine tail fox demon.”

            “This demon had a very nasty reputation. It was known as destruction itself, appearing and festering on human hate and could wipe out an entire village. Because it was so strong, some people tried to control it and one of them succeeded. With Kurama, uh, that’s the fox demon’s name, so um. While controlling Kurama, the shinobi attacked Konoha but the Hokage at the time was able to stop him, but could not destroy the demon. The only way to subdue it was by sealing the demon into someone’s body. That person was known as the fox’s vessel.”

            “What happened to the demon when that person died?” Ino asked, completely mesmerized by the story.

            “The demon would be extracted and resealed in another human vessel.” Naruto sighed. “It continued down the line.”

            “Where’s the fox demon now? Who’s the vessel??”

            “Nobody knows, it’s a big secret for fear someone would try to take control of the fox demon.” Naruto grinned.

            “Wow, what a great story!!” Ino said satisfied. “Who comes up with this stuff anyways?”

            Naruto inwardly sigh. “Yeah, great story.”

            “It’s great that you knew that story. I’ve never heard of it before and not even Shikamaru could have found information about it.”

            “Folklore.” Naruto said. “It’s passed on by word of mouth.”

            “But you said it was a sad story.” Ino said. “Doesn’t sound sad.”

            “Depends how you look at it.” Naruto smiled. “The demon was used against his will and the human vessel is ostracized for the rest of his life.”

            “Oh.” Ino said. She glanced at Naruto as he looked at all of the different vendors and games. What he told her was just a story, right?

            “Hey, something smells great!” Ino said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the mood. “Let’s go check it out!”

           

123 321

 

            “Hey Shika, guess what!”

            “What Kotetsu?” Shikamaru asked the spiky haired ninja who suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he walked to the meeting place. He was also a high-ranking official that had to be there.

            “Don’t listen to him.” Izumo said as he also appeared. Kotetsu and Izumo were best friends and never far from one another. The three of them walked through the fox festival to attend the conference.

            “I heard Niko was gonna be at this meeting.” Kotetsu grinned.

            Shikamaru almost paused. “ _Niko_?” he echoed. “No way.”

            “Yes way,”

            “No way!” Izumo, the more serious of the two, argued. “Niko never comes to these little meetings. He only goes to important ones!”

            Niko was a very highly ranked agent. Fuck that. He was like a ninja, he was a _legend_.

            He was _the_ top Anbu, in charge of the entire Anbu top operatives and it’s officers. He was very powerful and few people have ever seen his face; the president, vice president and a couple of Anbu captains. Whenever a meeting was held between the presidents regarding national security, Niko would attend. Izumo was right, he wouldn’t come to a simple staff meeting.

            “Oh yes, what do you think this meeting is for?”

            “Congratulating Shikamaru and Kakashi on their new positions?” Izumo guessed.

            “Originally, yes.” Kotetsu admitted. “But ever since Sasuke’s attack, Lady Tsunade has been put on edge!”

            “What do you mean?”  Shikamaru asked.

            “Rumor has it, Orochimaru attacked him, and Lady Tsunade thinks it’s true. That’s why _she’s_ hosting this meeting. This is a national security meeting.” Kotetsu grinned at them.

            “So . . . Niko might come?” Izumo asked shocked.

            “Yeah, Niko is like, Niko’s like the man!” Kotetsu said giddily. “We actually get to see his face!!”

            “Hmmm, I heard he wasn’t even a man.”

            “Whaaat?” Kotetsu said as he glanced at Izumo.

            “They say he’s so good cuz he’s actually a demon!!”

            “That’s ridiculous.” Shikamaru scoffed. “Demons can’t take human form indefinitely. Someone would have noticed him by now if he was a demon.”

            “He could be possessed by one.” Kotetsu argued.

            “Once again, someone would have noticed.” Shikamaru insisted as the meeting place was just ahead.

            “What if he was holding a demon inside of him, and used the demon’s power whenever he wanted?!”

            “Kotetsu, stop.” Izumo sighed. “That’s just crazy talk.”

            “There’s no way a human body could be able to withstand a demon’s chakra for so long.” Shikamaru shrugged off the idea.

            “Hey, don’t talk idly of demons today guys. It’s the fox demon’s festival tonight!” Izumo warned them.

            “Oh please, what’s the big deal?” Kotetsu scoffed.

            “Rumor has it that the fox festival is a celebration surrounding blood sacrifices and somebody always dies on this day.”

            “Someone dies everyday.” Shikamaru replied logically.

            “Not Niko, cuz he’s a demon!” Kotetsu said.

            “Niko isn’t a demon!” Shikamaru yelled at the Anbu member.

            “Or maybe,” a female Anbu began as she appeared in front of them, “Niko is a girl!”

            “Move it or lose it Yūgao!” Kotetsu complained. She had long purple hair that fell to her waist and always wore bright red lipstick. She was a very skilled and high-ranking Anbu captain who was in charge of Neji’s unit, the secret service branch.

            “I’ve actually met Niko. She’s kinda mean.”

            “Riiiight,” Izumo snorted. “No way Niko could be a girl.”

            “What’s that suppose to mean?” She asked, hands on her hips.

            “Because women are lame.” Kotetsu reasoned.

            “Do you need me to kick your ass?” She threatened him.

            “You guys are so troublesome.” Shikamaru sighed. “If Niko is there we can see for ourselves if Niko is a man, woman, or demon.” He said as he opened the doors.

            “I told you I saw her already,” Yūgao replied flippantly before turning to the other two. “Kotetsu, Izumo, I came because Lady Tsunade wants to see you two. Something about an errand.”

            “Ugh, she always uses us as errand boys!” Kotetsu complained.

            “Be quiet!” Izumo yelled as he smacked him. “It is an honor to be able to serve Lady Tsunade!”

            “Niko is somewhere around here if you’re interested.” Yūgao smirked at Shikamaru before disappearing in smoke with a bickering Kotetsu and Izumo.

            _They could have at least told me which room the damn meeting is in_. Shikamaru thought annoyed. He deciding to wing it and opened a random door.

            “Well not this one.” He sighed to an empty room. He turned and saw two agents who had just entered the building.

            “Ok Niko, I’ll inform them.” One of the agents, who was known as Ibiki said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            Shikamaru moved a little closer. He only saw the back of Niko who was wearing a long tan coat with shin guards round his legs. Very feminine legs. _Niko’s a chick!!!_ He thought completely awestruck.

            As if she could sense him, Niko turned around and came face to face with Shikamaru and he gasped out loud.

            Short spiky purplish hair styled in a fanned ponytail with brown eyes gracing her features.

            “A-A-” Shikamaru began to stutter as he paled while pointing at the woman.

            “Yeah it’s me Niko.” She said bored. “Do you want an autograph or something?”

            “Anko,” Shikamaru finally managed to spit the word out and saw her bored expression melt away as she became furious.

            In two quick seconds, Anko was directly in front of him and she shoved a kunai in his stomach and twisted.

            “I don’t know how you found me,” she hissed as the kunai sank deeper into Shikamaru’s flesh.

            “N-no,” Shikamaru gurgled on his own blood as it dribbled down his chin.

            “But I’m not going back, fuck Orochimaru!”

            “W-wait,” he tried to speak but he felt his body becoming heavy as he sank to the floor.

            “I’m going to kill you.” Was the last thing he heard as Shikamaru witnessed black markings appear and wrap around her neck.

            They oddly reminded him of a snake.

 

* * *

           

A/N: Poor Shika

 


	14. Awkward

 

            “Is it true?” Ino asked loudly as she ran into the waiting room at the hospital with Naruto trailing behind her. She tore off her cat mask from the festival and it clattered to the ground noisily in the silent room. “Where’s Shikamaru?”

            Choji was in the room with Anbu and other officials who had taken Shikamaru to the hospital earlier before notifying Choji who in turn called Ino. He slowly approached Ino and tried to calm her down.

            “Ino,” he began but Ino ran pass him toward a slightly open hospital door where.

            “Where is he?!” She demanded. _This can’t be happening_. . .

            “Wait Ino, I have to tell you something before you go in there!!!” Choji yelled panicked as he tried to make a grab for Ino, but she evaded him and opened the door wider.

            “ _You_ ,” She snarled when she saw a woman with long black hair on the ground sitting next to Shikamaru’s body. “Kin.” Ino hissed in hate. Kin looked back at her and Ino saw that there were dried tear streaks covering her face.

            “It’s always _you_!!!” Ino screamed enraged at the sight of her tears, “What did you do to him?!”

            “Ino hold on,” she heard Choji try to reach her from behind but something inside Ino snapped when she saw Kin’s smirk. Kin stood away from Shikamaru’s body covered in white sheets, his hand sticking out from under it with deep lacerations covering his skin.

            “I told him not to interfere,” Kin said softly.

            She lunged at the woman screaming, “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, BITCH!!!!” but Kin easily dodged and before Ino could attack again she felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she was hoisted up into the air to stop her from attacking Kin.

            “You came back to break the rest of him, didn’t you!?” Ino screamed at Kin, still reaching out to her in a desperate attempt to harm her as tears streamed down her face. “It didn’t satisfy you enough to leave him with a broken heart?!”

            “You’re the reason why he’s dead, you’re the reason why he couldn’t live his life!!!!” Ino cried as Naruto dragged her out of the room as she screamed threats and obscenities.

            “You should probably go.” Choji told Kin before he turned to leave. “And this time, don’t come back.”

 

123

 

            “Ino,” Naruto called out to the girl in his arms, trying to stop her from screaming her voice raw. “INO!!!” he yelled and that seemed to snap her out of her raging despair.

            Ino stared up at him, her eyes swollen from crying. “He was my best friend.” She whispered softly, looking so completely broken, Naruto wished he could take away her pain.

            “Who is she?” Naruto asked her as Ino tried to catch her breath.

            “She’s bad news.” Ino shook her head, “I should have killed her when I had the chance, I swear I should have killed her,”

            “How do you know her? Who was she to Shikamaru?” Naruto tried to get Ino to think instead of rambling on about murdering the woman.

            “Her name is Kin.” Choji answered as he walked into the room Naruto had dragged Ino into to try to calm her down. “She’s uh, well,” Choji began before they heard voices outside.

            “Where’s Ino?” They heard Sakura ask before she opened the door to the room. “Ino!” She called out to her and Ino ran into her arms crying.

            “He was like a brother to me,” Ino cried. “This shouldn’t have happened!! I knew something was wrong, I knew something was wrong,” she repeated over and over again.

            “Shhh,” Sakura shushed the girl as she gently patted her head. Hinata entered the room with Itachi behind her.

            “What happened?” Sakura asked as she looked at Choji. “Is he . . . ?”

            “Shikamaru’s dead.” Choji said solemnly as Ino began crying even harder on Sakura’s shoulder.

            Hinata gasped, “What, how did this happen?”

            “We don’t know.” Choji sighed as he sat down in a vacant chair. “The Anbu at the meeting said they heard screams before walking outside to find his body. No attacker.”

            “This doesn’t make any sense.” Itachi murmured.

            “That bitch got him killed,” Ino snarled as she moved away from Sakura. “I know she did!!”

            “Ino, we don’t know that for sure,” Choji began but was cut off.

            “Yes we do, whenever she’s around, something bad happens!!!” She spun around toward Choji. “I saw his hand Choji, it’s the same marks from last time-”

            “INO!” Choji yelled. “SHUT UP!!”

            The room became silent as Ino slowly sank to the floor shaking. “I should have interfered, I should have been there.” Ino whispered. “Ino-Shika-Cho, Ino-Shika-Cho,” she repeated to herself. Sakura took a step back in pure shock. She covered her mouth as the realization dawned on her.

            Shikamaru _was_ dead.

            Itachi left the room and Hinata followed him. “Where are you going?” she called out to him. He continued walking until he was out of the hospital. He needed to clear his head with the fresh air.

            “This doesn’t make any sense,” Itachi repeated. “Why Shikamaru?” he pondered. “Why now?”

            Hinata remained silent. She too couldn’t make sense of things. Shikamaru was never the target, it couldn’t have been Orochimaru . . . she needed to see his body to confirm.

            “Ino mentioned something about marks.” Hinata said. “We should check his body. Maybe he has the same scars Sasuke has around his neck.”

            They returned to the hospital and nobody stopped them as they entered Shikamaru’s room. His hand was still protruding out from underneath the covers and Hinata had seen enough.

            She took a step back trembling. “ _No_. . .”

            Itachi hadn’t heard her. “According to Ino, this isn’t the first time he’s gotten these same scars.” He stooped down and inspected the strange lacerations that twisted and crossed over the arm.

There were so many tiny holes that blood dripped out of. These scars were completely different from Sasuke’s. “I don’t know any weapon that could have left this. No jutsu I can recall . . .” Itachi paused as Hinata bumped into the wall behind him. He turned to her and saw that she looked sick. He stood and walked over to her, “Hinata,” he began, it looked like she was physically ill which surprised him. He thought she could have stomach it.

            “I-I’m ok.” She stammered. Itachi barely heard her.

            “Do you . . . recognize this?” Itachi wondered, searching her eyes for an answer, but they were wide empty pools of lavender.

            “No.” Hinata said but Itachi . . . he didn’t think he believed her.

            “Hinata!” he reached out to her as she fell to the ground and held her in his arms. “Hinata what’s wrong?”

            “I’m s-sorry,” Hinata whispered, “I’m so sorry,”

            Itachi held her tighter to his chest. What the fuck was going on tonight?         “It’s ok, you didn’t do anything, it’s ok.” He said softy as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

            She held onto Itachi tighter as tears streamed down her face.

            If only he knew.

 

123 321

           

            Naruto gently lowered Ino into her bed later that night. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he and Choji drove her back home.

            “You should stay here to make sure she doesn’t do anything dangerous.” Choji said as he looked down at Ino’s sleeping figure. “I would stay but I have to . . .” his voice shook. “I have to tell his parents . . .” He would visit Shikamaru’s home rather than make a call. He owe it to them.

            “Ok,” Naruto said before he turned to Choji. “Why is Ino so . . . angry?” Naruto asked. “She seemed to be blaming herself for Shikamaru’s death . . . as if somehow you guys could have prevented it.” Naruto looked him in the eyes. “What are you not telling us Choji?”

            “It’s a long and complicated story Naruto,” Choji sighed. “Long and complicated.” He repeated as he left the room.

            Naruto looked down at Ino as she started to toss and turn in her sleep, her brow furrowing, her lips quivering as if she was about to cry.

            He sat down next to her on her bed and gently took her hands in his, “You will get through this Ino,” he said softly, realizing how soft her hands were for the first time. He had never seen her so sad, so hurt. Ever since the first day of her internship, she was bubbly with an attitude. She was proud and strong, she never let anything faze her before.

            Naruto sighed deeply. “Dammit Shikamaru,” he whispered to himself as it suddenly hit home. They became fast friends after Naruto was recruited to join the FBI. He was lazy, brilliant, sarcastic, and an amazing friend. Whenever Naruto needed to vent, he would listen and help him get through things.

            Now he was gone . . .

            “Naruto,” he heard Ino said softly before she sat up and gently wipe the tears that fell unto his cheeks. He hadn’t realized he was crying. She held onto his hand tightly.

            Letting his emotions take over, he hugged Ino, his arms wrapping around her slim frame. She returned the hug and snuggled into his arms, feeling a small bit of peace as they mourned the death of their friend together.

           

123 321

 

            “Heard your boyfriend got killed.”

            Kin turned and glared at him. “Shut up Haku.”

            Haku shrugged as he leaned against the railing. They were atop the Hokage Monuments and he watched silently as her long black hair danced around her in the wind.

            “Orochimaru never does anything randomly.” Haku spoke in the silence.

            “You think I’m the reason why he’s dead.” Kin stated rather than ask.

            “You knew you were tempting fate by allowing him to find you.” Haku reminded her mercilessly.

            “I . . . I just,” Kin stammered.

            “Missed him?” Haku asked before straightening up and walking closer. “His death should have been your wake up call. Orochimaru knows you’re here and most likely know what you’ve been up to.” Haku grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. “You need to leave.”

            “I . . . can’t, ” Kin said softly. “I don’t want to.”

            “Orochimaru killed him to warn you!” Haku yelled at her. “If you stay here any longer he’ll kill you t--”

            “I don’t care!!!” Kin screamed. She moved out of his grasp and wiped at her spilled tears. “I’m tired of . . . I’m tired of him controlling my life! I should,” she began franticly grabbed a kunai she always carried with her. “I should just end my life now.”

            “Yes, do that.” Haku said with a roll of his eyes as he watched her grip the weapon tightly. “Save Orochimaru the trouble.”

            Kin glared at him through her bangs. “Do you want me to help you?” Haku asked as the temperature suddenly dropped. “I’ll make sure not to leave a scar on your pretty little face.”

            Kin looked down at the kunai in her hand. How easy would it be? To just end it all . . .

            She put the kunai back in its holster and felt the temperature return to normal. “I’m going to die soon.” Kin sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. “But it’s going to be through homicide.”

            Haku smirked, silently relieved. He turned to look at the view overlooking Konaha. “I could probably kill him,” he thought out loud.

            “He’d sense you.” Kin’s words made his right shoulder burn, where he was marked.

            “He can,” Haku shrugged before a carefree smile graced his features. “But _Kabuto_ can’t.”

 

123 321

 

            “What’s going on?” Sasuke asked, trying to sit up when Hinata appeared in his room later that night. It was actually early the next morning when she came to him, around 1 a.m. “Itachi came to check on me but he didn’t tell me anything.”

            “Shikamaru’s dead. They didn’t want to tell you because they thought it would be detrimental to your recovery.”

            Sasuke was silent.

            No. This couldn’t be happening. “ . . . who killed him?”

            “Orochimaru.” Hinata said solemnly. “There’s more surrounding it,” she went on to say, remembering what Ino had screamed. “But I’m positive this was Orochimaru’s doing.”

            “Shit,” Sasuke said, closing his eyes tightly. “Was there a reason? This doesn’t make any sense!” he glanced up as he looked at Hinata.

            Hinata looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what his reasoning could be. If I question Orochimaru, he will be suspicious.” She turned to look at the night sky beyond the window.

            “That’s it,” Sasuke snapped as he got up, ripping the IV from his veins. “I’m getting out of this damn hospital.”

            Hinata watched as Sasuke cringed and fell back onto the bed, his breathing labored and his heart racing.

            “Try that again and you’ll die.” Hinata said void of emotion. Sasuke gave her a look.

            “What’s wrong with you? No offense, but you and Shikamaru weren’t exactly friends, why are _you_ so upset?”

            Hinata smiled to herself before she sat on the floor, leaning against the wall numb.

            “I was a pawn from the very beginning.”

            “What are you talking about?” Sasuke asked.

            Hinata shook her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“It always mattered.” Sasuke argued. “What are you thinking?”

Hinata laughed out loud, a loud dangerous laugh. Sasuke paused. Was she going crazy?

“When I saw my mothers body,” she began, a crazy look in her eyes. “Those same scars were over her entire body!” she laughed some more.

“Orochimaru tried to take me, tried to control my body so I  . . . so he could live through me. But I convinced him I could get him a better body, stronger, more resilient.”

“Me.” Sasuke hissed.

“Yes, I told him I could get you his body!” Hinata laughed hysterically.

“He planned everything, he is the reason there was a Uchiha Massacre! He needed you to harbor hatred and pain in your heart! That’s the only way you could survive the curse mark, as I did. As I did as I lived my entire life thinking my father murdered my mother.”

“Don’t you see Sasuke? Orochimaru killed my mother to get me to hate my father. He made me stronger when hate took over my heart. He made me hate my father so much, that I would plan to run away. That I would be hunted and chased.”

“So you would have no option but to accept his offer.” Sasuke finished softly. He had accepted the Uchiha’s fate a long time ago. But this, this was new to Hinata. He understood the pain she was in right now.

“From the very beginning,” Hinata laughed. “I was a pawn, a stepping stone.”

Sasuke remained silent.

“We have to kill Orochimaru.”

            “Soon.” Sasuke agreed.

 

123 321

 

“He met her in the Anbu.” Ino said softly, as she stared into Naruto’s deep blue eyes. They were tangled in the sheets atop her bed and for some reason, she felt very secure and comforted by being so close to him.

            “Shikamaru was in the _Anbu_?” Naruto asked incredulously. “But I thought he was an FBI agent.” That explained how he knew all the Anbu by name.

            “Anbu recruited him our first year of college for his analytical ability.” Ino smiled slightly. “He was placed in a team with Kin. She was in Anbu for her fighting abilities, she was young, but dangerous.”

            Naruto remained silent as Ino reached out for his hand. He took her outstretch hands in his and waited for her to continue.

            “One look at her, one look is all it took.” Ino reminisced. “He fell for her so hard.” She sighed. “He was head over heels in love. Kin was reserved at first, but he was persistent and she gave him a chance. Shikamaru introduced Choji and I to her halfway through freshman year. Ever since then, we were all the best of friends.”

            “Everything he did was with Kin. They even lived together, but,” Ino frowned. “She was so mysterious. So elusive, but Shikamaru didn’t see it. Sometimes she would have cuts and bruises, even when she didn’t have missions . . .  I remember, I accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom and saw she was trying to wash out blood stains from her clothes.”

            “I knew she was trouble.” Ino squeezed her eyes shut. “I knew,” she repeated. “But he was so happy. So in love. I didn’t question it. He proposed to her and I still didn’t say anything. I only silently watched as she said yes.”

“That’s when the arguing began. They never argued, but this lasted for weeks. She was so moody all of a sudden, she was ill a lot too. She was put on a lot of solo mission because of her behavior. A week before the wedding, they got into a huge argument one day. Kin stormed away as usual, but after a couple of days, hadn’t returned. Shikamaru went out to find her, I begged him not to but he didn’t listen. I finally said something, but it was too late.”

Naruto gently stroke her cheek as she cried. “I-I wish I had tried harder. Shikamaru went missing too. We found his body with the search party; he barely clung to life. All he could say was _her_ name. Kin, Kin, Kin. I was sick of it!! He was in the hospital, fighting for his life, and she was just . . . gone. I went to their apartment, I don’t know what for up to this day. I found her, packing her bags on their wedding day. I confronted her, I tried to get answers but she ignored me. Told me that she never loved Shikamaru and that she hated everyone. She left.”

“After Shikamaru recovered, he left the Anbu and Tsunade offered him the Analyst job in the FBI and Kin was classified as a rogue nin. Sometimes . . . I knew he tried to find her, he still loved her.”

Ino looked at Naruto. “He never stopped loving her. She haunted his dreams, he never fought again, he gave up being a ninja. He was so depressed; all he ever did was work. Work and search. He still looked for her. But then you and Sasuke came and the whole Itachi case distracted him. He met Temari. He began getting his life together.”

“I thought everything was getting better, but now . . . now this.”

She closed her eyes as more tears escaped. “I should have known. After the court case he was acting differently, kept to himself more often. I saw him returning to his old habits. But I was still silent. Why didn’t I open my fucking mouth?!” Ino yelled angrily.

“Ino,” Naruto said softly before he pulled her into his arms and held on tightly.

“It’s not fair,” she cried. “ _She_ should be dead!!” she snarled, referring to Kin. “Not Shikamaru, not Shika.”

He gently combed through her long blonde hair, noticing for the first time that night that she had left it down. He loved her hair like this. His actions seemed to calm her down and he held her away to look into her eyes.

“Thank you Naruto,” Ino gave him a weak smile. “I really needed to get that off my chest.”

“Glad I could he-”

His words were silenced as Ino pressed her lips against his in a needy, but passionate kiss.

Tears, he tasted her tears, but they tasted _so_ good. He knew she was hurting, and he was too, he should stop this, this, whatever it was, it needed to end. But . . . he needed this too.

She sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance and Naruto complied, barely capable of containing a moan as her tongue roamed free, tasting every inch of him.

Somehow, she was on top of him, kissing Naruto as his hands reached under her shirt, making her cold skin erupt in warm uncontrollable abyss of fire.

“Naruto,” she whispered softly against his lips but he silenced her as his mouth covered hers. She ran her fingers through his golden hair and gasped as he sucked on her tongue, making a part of her wet with need.

TWACK!

“What the?” Ino looked up and noticed a red kunai sticking out of the wall outside her window. Naruto sighed regrettably as she moved off of him, opening the window and ripping the note from it.

As she read the small letter, Naruto moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she settle her head against his chest.

“Ino?” he asked alarmed when she suddenly gasped as the letter dropped lifelessly to the floor.

 

123 321

 

            A small smile graced her features as she easily broke into the icy room. She opened up one of the fridge in the wall. The body was cold to the touch but it didn’t bother her as she looked down at his body annoyed.

            Annoying little bastard.

            Anko touched Shikamaru’s forehead, a large amount of concentrated chakra and—

            “Ugh,” Shikamaru gasped as he sat up gasping for air.

            Anko grabbed his head and shoved some kind of thick liquid down his throat, leaving him gagging and coughing on the stretcher. It burned as it raced down his throat.

            She walked over to the wall before leaning against it and glaring at Shikamaru as he retched.

            “Do you like it?” she asked as she took the kunai she had stabbed him with earlier out of her pocket. She licked the blood off. “My _Thousand strike Jutsu_?”

            Shikamaru felt his head grudgingly; of course he would get a headache now.

            “I thought you were going to kill me.” He replied sarcastically.

            “Don’t make me change my mind.” Anko snapped.

            “That attack.” Shikamaru began as he looked at his arm. The marks were already healing from the antidote she made him swallow. “Where did you learn it from?”

            Anko rolled her eyes. “You know where Shikamaru.” She sighed. “You’re lucky I recognized your face in time.”

            A thousand snake bites. He would have done anything to not feel that pain again. “What the-” he said as he finally looked around. “Am I in a _freezer_?”

            “Yes. You’re dead.” Anko smiled at him as he slowly got off the stretcher.

            “How did they think I was dead?” He asked as he rubbed his hands together. Damn it was cold.

            “I tweaked it.” Anko replied with a shrug. “The snakes I used were poisonous and parlayed you. The poison slowed down your heart rate to the point that not even a machine could pick up your pulse. But, one of the snakes venoms secretes the antidote.” She smiled at him as she tossed the kunai up and down. “It keeps you alive. Barely.”

            “How thoughtful.”

            “I don’t think I like your attitude Nara,” Anko snapped at him. Ungrateful imp.

            “At least when Orochimaru used it on me, he didn’t put me in a comatose state.” Shikamaru replied bluntly as he flexed his arm.

            “Yes, just left you half dead and bloodily scarred.” Anko chirped up.

            “Sadistic.”

            “What?” Anko asked him confused as he looked at her.

            “Kin did say you were sadistic.” Anko eyes narrowed at this.

            “Explain yourself. How do you know me?”

            “How do _you_ know _me_?” Shikamaru asked instead of answering.

            “Are you serious right now?” Anko asked. “You better answer my fucking questions before I really kill you.”

            “You didn’t kill me before, why would you now?” He leaned against the stretcher. “Are you going to make me repeat myself?”

            Anko glared at him, she had half a mind to just erase his presence from this earth.

            “I was sent to kill you before.” Anko stated simply. “Orochimaru ordered me to do so. Because you were too close to my sister.”

            “Was this after or before you were both marked?”

            “What are you talking about?” Anko asked confused. “I was the only one marked!”

            Shikamaru thought things over. “Do you know where Kin is right now?”

            “What do you mean, _where she is_?” Anko snapped. “She’s dead!”

 

123 321

           

            “If you kill Kabuto, Orochimaru will know we’re coming after him.” Kin told Haku. “We’ll have to fight through all of his other _pets_ before finally reaching him.”

            “But if we don’t reach him,” Haku replied. “He still dies without Kabuto taking care of him.”

            “But how long will that take?” Kin wondered. “And Hinata, she will probably get him to Sasuke to use the body transfer jutsu.”

            “Not if you kill her.”

            “I won’t be able to, she’s cursed.”

            “Is she?” Haku asked amused. “I thought something about her was odd. I sensed it. Someone who survived the curse, wow.”

            “I wouldn’t last two seconds.” Kin sighed.

            “Well you won’t be able to even touch Kabuto.” Haku mentioned. “He’s not an easy target. But you’re good with stealth. Take her out through an ambush.”

            Kin thought things over. “It would be hard to set up, but possible.”

            “Then what are you waiting for?” Haku asked with a smile.

            “We’re rushing things.” Kin said. “We need to think things over.”

            “Every second we waste is going to fuck us over in the long run.” Haku sighed as he turned toward the view again. “I want to see Konaha rain down blood as much as the next guy, but, Orochimaru needs to die. Preferably murdered.”

            Kin sighed. How did he manage to sound so vulgar but look so eloquent at the same time?

            “Do you love him?” He asked after a long pause.

            She knew he was referring to Shikamaru, but what an odd question to ask.

            “I can’t.” She said softly. “I can’t love anymore, but what I felt for him. It came close.”

            Haku sighed. “I can’t believe you couldn’t sense it.”

            “What are you getting at?”

            “He’s not dead.”

 

123 321

           

            “She’s what?” Anko whispered.

            “Kin’s alive.” Shikamaru sighed. What a big fucking mess this was. “And she thinks your dead too. Looks like Orochimaru had a field day fucking you two over.”

            “No, No!” Anko yelled as she grabbed her head and sank to the floor. “No, I  . . . I saw her body!”

            “The man knows a forbidden jutsu to take control of your body. I think he would be able to construct a clone jutsu on another dead body to make it look like Kin.” Shikamaru said.

            Anko sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. “He marked her.” She stated rather than ask again.

            “Yes.” Shikamaru confirmed. “Kin said it was like a tracking device. How he kept her in line all these years. He did the same for you?”

            “Yeah.” Anko muttered. “Yeah.” She repeated with a chuckle.

            “You’re the reason why he knows so much information, am I right _Niko_?”

            “I feed him information from time to time. But always through a third party, thank God. I don’t ever want to see his face again.” Anko muttered. “I thought when you saw me, when you knew who I was, he had sent you to kill me.”

            She stood and stretched lazily. “But I remembered your face from earlier, when he had first ordered me to kill you for getting too close to my sister.”

            “Why didn’t you kill me then?”

            “Because you made her happy.” Anko sighed loudly. “You always made her smile. I refused and Orochimaru attacked you instead. Shortly after that, I made a deal with him.”

            “You’ll get marked if he let Kin go free.” Shikamaru concluded.

            “Yes, I faked my death so she wouldn’t try to find and save me from him. A few months later he gave me a dead body, saying she died from some horrible accident.” Anko laughed. “I gave up everything human about me the night I held her body in my arms.”

            “But why didn’t he kill me?”

            “He’s a sick piece of shit.” Anko snapped before spitting on the ground. “Probably to torment my sister. A way to control her. If she stayed in place, he wouldn’t kill you.”

            “Well. That explains why she left.” Shikamaru mumbled.

            “Oh yeah. Too bad I was too busy faking my death to attend the wedding.”

            “It’s ok. The bride never showed up anyways.” Shikamaru said with a shrewd smirk.

            “Tough, must have left you emotionally scarred.” Anko grinned.

            _Bitch_.

            “I was recovering from fatal wounds. So yes, that was the icing on the cake.”

            “Well you know what they say about young couples anyways, it never last.” Anko tsked before she walked over to Shikamaru.

            “Don’t tell Kin about me just yet.” Anko told him. “I’m going to distract her from killing that snake if she knows.” Anko looked at Shikamaru. “I can’t help much because he knows where I am at all times, but he still haven’t picked up on Kin. A surprise attack is your best bet.”

            Shikamaru nodded his head. “Oh, and don’t interfere with Hinata anymore.” Anko smirked. “She’s actually on your side.”

 

123 321

 

            “What?!” Kin yelled at Haku who cringed at her loud voice.

            “He’s in a coma. He’s alive.” Haku muttered.

            “But you were acting like he was dead!! What if I had left when you suggested I did?!”

            “You would have been better off thinking he was dead.” Haku murmured. “You might have found some kind of peace.”

            Kin looked down at her trembling hands. “I have to see him.”

            “Yeah you do that. Make that blonde girl try to kill you again.”

            “She’s the least of my troubles.” Kin scoffed.

            “Weren’t you two best friends?”

            “Haku,” Kin warned him.

            “Yeah yeah, left him at the alter, she now hates you for scarring him.” He waved his hand in the air. “Go see him and stir some shit up.”

            Kin rolled her eyes at him. “Why are _we_ friends?”

            “Because we’re lonely.” He said simply as Kin scowled and vanished in thin air.

            Haku sighed. “You can’t love anymore huh?” he asked no one in particular.

 

123 321

 

            “SHIKAMARUUUUU!!” Ino screamed as she flung herself on him.

            “Troublesome,” Shikamaru groaned as Ino nearly ripped open the stitches Tsunade had just given him. Anko didn’t want to leave him unscratched. To keep up his “victim” pretense.

            “Ino, if I have to get stitches again,” Shikamaru warned her, “Ugh such a drag.”

            “I don’t get it, is he dead or not?”

            “Dad,” Shikamaru complained and his mom slapped him upside his head.

            “Shikaku!!!” his mom screamed, she was still crying. “How dare you make a joke out of this?!?!?!”

            “Ugh, such a drag.” Shikaku complained. “Woman stop your nagging.”

            They began to bicker and Choji grinned at Shikamaru. “So you decided to come back, huh?”

            “Heh, the afterlife was such a drag.” Shikamaru grinned back. He looked at the others in the room, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and Lady Tsunade.

            Tsunade was watching him with a skeptical eye. She didn’t believe the “poison comatose state” bull shit he cooked up to explain his “death”. At least it made sense. Sorta. He was lying on the floor when the mortician came in the room, bleeding. Word was the mortician interrupted the person who had tried to “finish” Shikamaru off.

            “When I got the message, I came as fast as I could!” Ino was saying when Shikamaru tuned back in.

            “Don’t die next time, ok?” Sakura laughed. “Ino got real scary for a second.”

            Shikamaru grinned. “Oh did she now?”

            “What?! Did not!!!”

            “Glad you’re still with us.” Itachi mentioned and Shikamaru nodded his head to the Uchiha before looking at the Hyuga standing next to him silently observing.

            “ _Oh, and don’t interfere with Hinata anymore. She’s actually on your side_.” He remembered Anko’s words, didn’t understand them, but currently was not giving a shit. He smiled at Hinata and she gave him a startled look.

            What? Was there something in his teeth?

            Most likely dried blood.

            He frowned but Tsunade interrupted everyone. “Ok, out!” She ordered. “He needs to rest.”

            After a tearful and dramatic good bye from his mother (that involved him having to give her a kiss  on the cheek as if he was back in the third grade), everybody filed out of his room and he was left alone. He closed his eyes as he began to think things over.

            “Shikamaru?” his eyes opened immediately and Kin was before him, looking as if she was looking at a ghost.

            “Hey,” he said as he tried sitting up, but failing miserably. She rushed over to him but stopped herself from touching Shikamaru. She pulled back.

            “So a coma?” She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

            “Apparently.” Shikamaru replied. “Not the first time I had a close call.”

            Kin remained silent and Shikamaru wanted to kick himself in the ass. _Way to put your foot in your mouth genius_.

            “Kin,” he began.

            “It’s ok,” Kin said. “I’ll return when you recover.”

            “Hold on,” he said, reaching out for her but she slipped out of his reach, as usual.

            “Yes?”

            “Let’s wait.”

            She gave him a puzzled expression.

            “Just watch Hinata, do not take action.”

            “Why?”

            “I just need some things cleared up.”

            “Shikamar-”

            “Kin,” he said as he looked into her silver violet eyes.

            A few quick seconds went by. “Fine.” She said before she vanished.

 

123 321

           

            Tsunade signed her signature on the bottom of the scroll. Everything was now routine. Normally, it would be up to the President to do this but he was away in Suna . . .

            Still in Suna.

            She paused in writing and watched as the ink dripped from her pen and landed on the pure white paper, spilling until it made a long streak downwards.

            It’s been too long, why hadn’t she received any progress updates? She sighed, Suna politics were boring and long and tedious. In all the ruckus, he probably hadn’t had time to send an update.

            But that was ok. She was busy enough in Konaha. It’s like they were dropping like flies. Sasuke, now Shikamaru. Who was next? Who was the real target? Who was attacking?

            “Orochimaru.” She said the name to herself in disdain. It looked like he was the one behind this, but with all that was going on with Danzo and Hiashi, she had overlooked him. It seems she would pay the price for that. But she had the best agents, Shikamaru’s brain, the Uchiha’s strength, Naruto’s stamina, Sakura’s might, and Hinata, that girl had to be powerful to have survived this long, soon this case would be resolved.

 

123 321

           

            “His chakra is stable,” Shino read off the test that had just came back as Itachi looked at Sasuke.

            “Can I go now?” Sasuke asked annoyed. Itachi glanced at Shino.

            “Is that all?”

            “I would advise him not to over exert himself for the next couple of weeks. He should come in at least twice during his first week so we can check up on him.”

            “You know I’m right here?” Sasuke asked as he glared at Shino. The bug user looked down at him and Sasuke shivered at the cold gleam in his shades.

            “No training.”  Shino told Sasuke before he nodded to Itachi and left.

            Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got out of bed slowly.

            Itachi noted this. “I thought you were all better.” He stated as he watched Sasuke’s measured movements.

            “I’m only sore because nobody would let me exercise while I was in here.” Sasuke rationalized and Itachi didn’t press it.

            “Where’s Hinata?” Sasuke asked. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow.

            “How would I know?”

            Sasuke shrugged. “You are always with her.”

            Itachi remained silent. Yes, she was often at his side and he did feel weird now that she wasn’t.

            “You should,” Sasuke tried to look for the right words, “You should focus on other things.” Sasuke ended lamely. He wanted his brother to stay away from Hinata until they had carried out their plan. He didn’t want Itachi to get caught up in the crossfire. But he didn’t know how to ward Itachi off from Hinata without causing suspicion.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I don’t want you looking for the people who attacked me.” He looked up at his older brother with a smirk. “I can take care of myself Onii-san.”

            A touch of pride swelled within Itachi but he simply said. “Very well Otouto.”

 

123

 

            After Itachi had stalked him for a couple of hours, Sasuke earned his silent approval to go to lunch with Naruto, who wasn’t talking as much for once.

            “Naruto,” Sasuke began as he turned to look back at his comrade only to see him walk into a pole. Sasuke watched as Naruto, one of Konaha’s best ninjas, fox vessel, and wielder of the rasengan, got his ass handed to him by deteriorating wood.

            He simply stared as Naruto sighed before he touched the pole in an almost gentle caress.

            What the—

            “Hey!” Naruto yelled as Sasuke dragged him away as they stumbled into Ichiraku’s for lunch. Over the years it had expanded into a nice family restaurant and even acquired some tables to sit at rather than the bar.

            “What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke demanded as they were seated.

            “Nothing,” Naruto pouted. “Hey, are you feeling better?”

            “Naruto,” Sasuke deadpanned. “I just watched you flirt with a pole. You can’t run from this.”

            “I wasn’t flirting!!” Naruto exclaimed, his tanned cheeks reddening.

            _Of all the things to say._

Sasuke sighed. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

            “Something happened with a girl!” Naruto blurted out, he was never able to keep a secret from him.

            Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Ok.” He said. One way to get someone to talk was to pretend that you weren’t interested.

            “I kissed Ino,”

            _WHAT?!_

            “We were on her bed,”

            _WHAT?!_

“And it just happened!”

            _WHAT?!_

            “After we got the news that Shikamaru was dead,”

            _WHAT?!_

“And I guess our emotions took over and suddenly we were all over each other,”

            _WHAT?!_

            “But then we got news that Shikamaru was _alive_ ,”

            _GO ON!_

“So we,”

            _YOU WHAT?!_

“We were _so_ happy,”

            _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

Naruto sighed happily. “It’s just complicated.”

            Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Stop at the best part why don’t you.

            “What do you think?” Naruto asked him, his big blue eyes staring down his every move.

            “Hn,” Sasuke said as he looked over the menu and Naruto gave a relieved sigh. He did approved of their . . . hook ups? Possible relationship? Sasuke wasn’t sure what to call it. He liked Ino, sure she talked a lot, but she’s wasn’t a total nuisance.

            “Naruto-kun!” The waitress greeted him warmly as she walked over to their table with a pen and paper in one hand and oddly enough, a glass of water. “It’s been so long, how have you been?”

            “Hi Ayame-chan!” Naruto grinned at the girl who’s father ran the restaurant. She worked there part time to help out but coincidentally, whenever they came, she would be working. “I’ve been kind of distracted recently but all is well!”

            “That’s good to hear!” She smiled warmly at the blonde, “I think I know what you want, I’m guessing the pork ramen?”

            “Yeah!” Naruto grin grew wider. “You always know Ayame!!”

            “And you,” Ayame turned to Sasuke with a sly smile. “I bet you want your usual!”

            “I don’t have an “usual”,” Sasuke deadpanned. “I never order anything but-”

            “Water!” the girl smirked before slamming down the glass in her hand. “That’s your usual.” She remarked as Sasuke stared at the glass, his eye twitching before he looked up at her annoyed. “I’ll be back soon with your ramen!” She smiled at Naruto before leaving.

            “I can’t believe you don’t like ramen.” Naruto said as he screwed up his face at Sasuke. Sasuke was about to reply how only animals like that crap before he noticed a weird assortment of emotions run across Naruto’s face before quickly looking down at the menu when he noticed Sasuke’s stare.

            “Naruto,”

            “You should try the miso soup here!!” Naruto interrupted him. “I can get Ayame to put tomatoes in it if you want,” he said while making a face.

            “Naruto,” Sasuke began again. “How long has he been there?”

            “Or try the mushroom ramen-”

            “ _Naruto_ ,” Sasuke said, running out of patience. No wonder he was so spaced out, Ino wasn’t the only reason. “Did Kurama break through the seal again?”

            Naruto sighed as he put down the menu. “Yeah,” he said softly.

            “When were you going to tell me?” Sasuke snapped annoyed that Naruto wouldn’t tell him something so serious.

            “You’re still recovering, I didn’t want to bother you.” Naruto said, gone was his “cherry” persona and “care-free” grins. A gloomy look overcame his features. Naruto frowned as he seemed to be having a conversation within himself.

            “When is your father returning?” Sasuke asked trying to get through to Naruto. Naruto needed to get the nine tail fox demon words out of his head, Sasuke had seen what Kyubi can do with just a thought . . . he has manipulated Naruto before.

            “I haven’t heard word from him.” Naruto mumbled as he fidgeted with the tablecloth. He would need his fathers help to re-seal the Fox without him cracking through immediately.

            “You need to stay away from Ino.” Sasuke said and watched as Naruto eyes narrowed at him in a rare show of abhorrence.

            “What, do you think I’m a monster too?”

            His words were met with silence as blue crystals stared into onyx obsidians.

            “You can’t control-” Sasuke began but was cut off when Naruto stood and abruptly walked away. He watched as the blonde left, his angry strides warning the Uchiha not to follow.

            “Here you-” Ayame began as she placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of Sasuke where Naruto was just sitting moments ago. “Where’s Naruto?” She asked as she looked around.

            “Keep the change.” Sasuke said as he paid her for her troubles of making the blondes meal and he too left the small restaurant.

            _Now this on top of Orochimaru_. Sasuke thought to himself as he decided not to go after Naruto, and to instead leave him be.

            How was he going to focus if he was too busy worrying over that blonde idiot? He was going to return home but stopped when he spied Hinata and - - - who was that person with her?

            “Hinata,” Sasuke greeted as he walked over to the girl who was accompanied by a tall man with long black hair and brown eyes. He wore standard Anbu attire and had a dark aura surrounding him.

            “Hello Sasuke.” Hinata gave him a small smile. Was it just Sasuke or did she look uncomfortable? “Please meet my Anbu partner Haku.”

            _She was already accepted into the ranks_? Sasuke thought. _That was fas_ t . . .

            “Hello,” Haku greeted with a dangerous smile and Sasuke decided he didn’t like him.

            He merely stared at Haku’s outstretch hand who sighed as he retracted his hand. “The people here are so friendly.” Haku observed.

            “Sasuke,” Hinata said, calling for his attention. “I thought you would be resting?” He knew that was her way of telling him he should rest but he found that he was restless and needed to get out the house. Especially when Itachi watched his every move, it unhinged him. He briefly wondered if that’s how people felt when he stared. Unnerved by those black eyes.

            “I’m fine.” He replied and she looked to have a reply, but instead pursed her lips and left it as is.

            “Yes, I heard you were attacked.” Haku stated as he watched him. He briefly glanced at his neck. “Hopefully your attackers didn’t leave a mark.”

            As his neck burned, Sasuke fought the urge to touch it as it tingled at Haku’s words. He really didn’t like this guy.

            “I think you should rest.” Hinata urged him. “You shouldn’t push yourself.”

            “You really shouldn’t,” Haku added, “There are some serious repercussions to an injury like that.”

            Sasuke turned his attention back to the man. He was about to say something, most likely rude, but was interrupted when he heard, “Sasuke!!”

            He turned and was met with emerald green eyes. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

            “I’ll see you around Sasuke.” Hinata stated, “I must train.” She said her goodbyes as Haku simply nodded with a smirk Sasuke would have loved to wipe off his face.

            “Sasuke!” Sakura smiled as she reached him. “Hey, I can’t believe you’re out the hospital so fast!”

            “Sakura,” Sasuke greeted. He wasn’t exactly happy to see her. He didn’t want her to—

            “I’m so happy you’re ok.” She said, as tears pricked her eyes.

            —Start crying.

            “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault, if I hadn’t come over, you wouldn’t have left, you wouldn’t have gotten attacked.” She sniffed.

            Sasuke could barely remember what happened that night. Ah yes, Sakura came to his home wanting to talk. An argument ensued and he stormed off, walking to the Hyuga Compound just before Orochimaru attacked him.

            But little did Sakura know, he would have been attacked either way.

            “It’s not your fault.” Sasuke said already becoming annoyed with her sniffling. What was wrong with people today? First he had to deal with Naruto’s tantrum, Sakura tears, and soon he would be constructing the craziest murder on the planet. Just your typical Monday.

            “Are you feeling better? Do you need me to-” She began as she reached for him but he pulled away before she could touch him.

            “Sakura.” Sasuke sighed. “We need to talk.”

 

123 A Couple of Hours Before 123

 

            Sakura yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was still a bit tired from having to rush to the hospital in the middle of the night - twice all for one person! She loved Shikamaru and all but damn, a girl needed her beauty sle-

            “Umph!” she complained as the person sleeping next to her rolled over, practically covering her entire frame.

            Ok, so this was the real reason why she didn’t want to leave her bed.

            She tried pushing him off, placing her hands - on his six-pack abs - and suddenly forgot what she was originally trying to do as she traced his defined muscles with her fingers.

            “H-Hey,” he began to laugh. “Stop that!”

            “You’re ticklish?” Sakura grinned at the thought. “Revenge for pulling my hair!” she yelled as she attacked Kiba who scrambled off her hurriedly.

            “Oh, I see how it is,” he smirked and Sakura saw an evil gleam in his eyes. She watched as he licked his lips and his unusual sharp canine teeth made him look even more intimidating as he grinned.

            She didn’t think to move until it was too late. Kiba launched his attack and was on top of her, using his weight to keep Sakura down as he held her hands over her head. She tried to wiggle out of his hold but he held on tighter.

            “Not so tough now, are ya?” Kiba grinned and she was just about to retort before his lips came crashing down on hers.

            As the kiss deepened, Kiba let go of Sakura’s hands and they wrapped around his neck, bringing him down on her before his hands grabbed her waist, hoisting her up until she was sitting atop his lap.

            Taking the opportunity, Sakura pushed him down roughly and he went down with an, “Oomph!” as she used her weight to crash into him. She smirked at her victory as Kiba looked up into her eyes. “Don’t let this go to your head,” he warned as he reached for her long pink hair and dragged her closer to him.

            “Oww, K-Kiba!” Sakura yelled before he began to leave kisses on her neck, her body shivering as his tongue ran across it, “Kiba!” she moaned when he bit her, sucking on her flushed skin greedily.

            Sakura straddle his hips with her thighs as she kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip and smiling to herself when she felt his erection under her.

            She kissed his neck, punishing him the way he did her by licking and sucking just as roughly.

            “Sakura,” he called out her name as her kisses trailed down his chest, her hands pulling his hair. She decided he liked when he said her name like that, like he needed and wanted her that very second.

            “Mhhm?” she asked as her tongue licked his nipples, driving him mad with need.

            “Ahh, S-Sakura,” she couldn’t help but grin at how vulnerable he was to her. Yes, it was all getting to her head. She returned to his lips and couldn’t help the moan that escaped them when his hands glided down her waist to grab her buttocks.

            She was going to have A LOT of bruises by the way he was manhandling her.

            Sakura began rocking her hips against his and Kiba grabbed her harder. “Oh,” she gasped which only gave him an easier access to claim her mouth, his tongue roaming free and dominating hers. She began sucking on his tongue and Kiba finally pulled back from her, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

            She watched as he fell back down on the sheets and stared up at her. His spiky maroon hair was disheveled and fell in his face in such a way that made Sakura want to ride him—

            “Having dirty thoughts?” he asked as he glanced down at Sakura’s breast. Let’s just say it wasn’t cold. Aaaand they were completely naked.

            “Yeah,” Sakura said boldly as her hands grabbed his hair wildly. He turned her into an animal sometimes. “And what are you going to do about it?” she whispered in his ear suggestively as her lips brushed against it.

            _What the_ —Sakura thought, _Did he just growl_?

            In one swift motion she was under him and she cried out as his hands grabbed her thighs and spread them wide. “I think you know _exactly_ what I’m going to do.” He whispered in her ear just before she began screaming his name.

 

123

           

            “Ugh,” Sakura groaned as she sat up an hour later sore as shit. She looked over to see Kiba sleeping soundly next to her on his stomach, his hand casually, yet protectively, strewn over her waist.

            The sheets fell to her waist as she gingerly touched her neck trying not to cry out in pain. Damn his teeth were sharp. She winced remembering what occurred in the past hour. After the fifth time she stopped counting how many times he claimed her. Shit, she really hoped she could walk.

            He was like an _animal_! A hungry wild beast!

            And she loved every minute of it.

            “Hmmm, when did I become such a pervert?” Sakura asked herself out loud before covering her mouth as not to wake the man sleeping next to her.

            Well seeing that she was a 24 year old woman who only had sex once in her life, and that was _eons_ ago to her first love which only lasted one night and lacked passion and zeal, she was sexually deprived. What she had with Sasuke was just raw sex, and she wished she had never given herself to someone who she knew didn’t love her in return.

            Wait a second, did that mean . . . ?

            She looked over to the sleeping figure, whom she thought would have been a loud snorer and would push her off the bed with his sleeping positions, but saw that except for his arm across her waist, he kept to himself and was curled to her side.

            _Like a puppy,_ Sakura thought giggling to herself. He didn’t snore, he breathe through his mouth in silence and his hair – which had grown longer these pass few months – was long enough to touch his nose so whenever he inhaled it tickled him and he would move his nose in the _cutest_ gesture to try to stop the insanity of self-tickling.

            She couldn’t stop herself and leaned over and kissed his nose.

            “Hey,” he complained and she found herself giggling at how he peered at her through those long dark lashes. Kiba smiled before he pushed himself up toward her and kissed her, this time softly and carefully, maneuvering himself until he was more or less on top of her, his arm gently holding her waist. When the kiss ended he brushed his forehead against hers.

            “Are you ok?” he asked as he stared into Sakura’s emerald eyes. “Did I, did I hurt you?” he asked innocently and Sakura’s heart nearly melted from his big gold eyes.

            “Awwwww,” she couldn’t help it, she had to get it out, the cuteness was maddening!

            Kiba frowned at her and she laughed. “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute!” This caused more frowning.

            “I’m ok,” Sakura said softly as she cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him again. “I’ve never felt better,” the smile she was rewarded with made her go, “Awwwww!!” and Kiba frowned before turning away from her and she laughed at his back.

            “Kiiiba-kuuun,” Sakura whined as she leaned over him, trying to get him to turn back around. “I can’t help it, I didn’t realize you were so cute!”

            “Cute,” he muttered, spitting out the word like it was an insult. Why did boys hate being called cute?

            “Fine I won’t call you c-” she paused when his frown deepened. “The c-word, anymore.” She promised him as she kissed his shoulder.

            Kiba smirked before he pulled her unto his lap again and pressed his forehead to hers. “Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked again sheepishly. “I didn’t really . . . hold back.”

            “I realized,” Sakura laughed to herself remembering last night. And this morning. And this afternoon.

            “Sorry,” he said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

            Sakura smiled before hugging him, liking the way her body molded perfectly with his.

            They had been seeing each other for a couple of days now, on the down low of course because honestly, at first, it was purely for sex.

            One night when they were arguing in the office, having been the only ones to stay late to go over a case, there was just so much . . . so much _sexual tension_ , from her not knowing what to do about Sasuke (even when she tried talking to him), and not finding herself attractive enough to keep him after what they did, she had had enough! So what started out as a make out session led to her waking up in his arms the next day in his bed.

            Just when she thought all she’d ever be was somebody’s booty call, she was blown away when he wanted to be with her more, _and not just when they were having sex_! They went on dates, he even cooked her dinner and she was amazed when it turned out he was an excellent cook, making some kind of Italian pasta. Of course the fact that she was astonished offended Kiba and _that_ led to a nasty argument that was somehow resolved in bed, food long forgotten.

            It felt good to finally want someone who wanted her just as much.

            Sasuke was nothing more than a castaway thought and Kiba was her everything now. She truly loved him.

            She suddenly froze in his arms. “Sakura?” he asked worriedly as he stopped stroking her back. “Are you ok?” he asked.

            No this couldn’t be happening. Not again.

            “Sakura?” Kiba called again as he pulled her away, just enough so he could see her face.

            Sakura heart was racing. No, why did she say that to herself? Did she really love him? No way, she just really enjoyed his male companionship. That’s right! Nothing less, nothing more. Because when love became involved, that’s when everything turned ugly. That’s when the avoidance, the unresolved fights, and the hurt came from. From love.

            “Sakura, please,” Kiba begged her and she snapped out of her thoughts and looked into his gold eyes.

            “Do you love me?” she blurted out.

            _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

            She hadn’t meant to say that!!! She didn’t care if he loved her, he probably didn’t! What they had was purely for fun, she didn’t want to mess up what they had going . . . she wasn’t ready for this to end.

            “Sakura are you even listening?” his words brought her back to reality.

            “S-Sorry,” she stammered. “What did you say?” she asked fearfully.

            “Of course I love you,” Kiba smirked. “Flamingo,” he teased as he tugged on her pink strands.

            She frowned at her weird pet name. But then she smirked. “I love you too, _cutie_.”

 

123

           

            After they verbally abused each other, then passionately made up, Sakura was walking to the market place. It was her turn to cook dinner tonight and she wondered what she should make before she spotted a certain raven-haired boy in her peripheral vision.

            “Sasuke,” She called out to him. As Sasuke turned toward her she met his dark eyes and began to miss the gold eyes that brightened her day. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” she said. Which was a lie since she was pretty preoccupied, but had been meaning to check on him and see how he was doing.

            “Sasuke!” Sakura smiled again as she reached him. “Hey, I can’t believe you’re out the hospital so fast!”

            “Sakura,” Sasuke greeted and she began to feel guilty. If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have been out by himself and attacked.

            “I’m so happy you’re ok.” She said, realizing that although she didn’t love him anymore, she really was happy he was doing better.

            “I’m so sorry,” Sakura sniffed. “It’s all my fault, if I hadn’t come over, you wouldn’t have left, you wouldn’t have gotten attacked.” She apologized, realizing that she actually still loved him, but not in a romantic way. She loved him because they were friends and had been through a lot together.

            “It’s not your fault.” He said simply.

            Still feeling guilty, Sakura tried to help. “Are you feeling better? Do you need me to-” She began as she reached out for him but he pulled away.

            “Sakura.” Sasuke sighed. “We need to talk.”

            She gave him a confused look. “About what?” she asked and the look he gave her was comical.

            “What do you mean _about what_?” He demanded, to which Sakura absentmindedly scratched her cheek.

            “Uh, what?” she asked again and Sasuke could only stare.

            “About what we--” he looked at her in surprise. “What’s that on your neck?” he took a step closer as she tried to take a step back and noticed there were more marks all over her neck. “It’s all over, were you attacked?” he asked becoming alarmed.

            “No!” Sakura yelled mortified as she pulled up her jacket around her neck. She would have worn a turtleneck but it was sooo damn hot!! She thought her hair would have covered most of it! She quickly fixed her hair to cover everything. “Just some allergies,” she said and Sasuke gave her a look.

            “You have allergies now?”

            “Yes!” Sakura exclaimed. “You can develop allergies throughout your life ya know!”

            Sasuke raised an eyebrow after she said “ya know” she wasn’t the standard “ya know” type of person. But Kiba was.

            She needed to get away.

            “Well since you’re doing ok,” she said as she inched away. “Bye!” she practically ran away, a dark blush covering her face. She ran all the way to the marketplace and gasped for breath.

            It’s not like she had a problem telling Sasuke about Kiba, but that was just the most _embarrassing_ way for Sasuke to find out! She would tell him later she decided before strolling through the vendors trying to figure out what to cook for tonight.

 

123 321

 

            “Is that all you got?” Haku inquired with a short condescending laugh when Hinata barely dodged the kunai he had thrown at her.

            _You have no idea_. She thought angrily but decided to ignore the question. However, one thing that could be said about Haku,

            He was fas—

            She bent backwards just as he suddenly appeared in front of her with a kick aimed at her head, his shin guards almost brushing against her nose as her hair gathered underneath her on the ground. She swore her back would snap in two before she sprung back, “ _Jyuuken_!” She aimed her gentle fist at his chest only to have it savagely blocked, Haku hitting her hand and jumping back, his hair falling in his face.

            “You’re fast.” He commented. _And flexible apparently_. She bent backwards at an alarming rate to the point where her skull almost touched the ground. Not only was that impressive, she easily sprung back up with an attack to boot. “You’re like a weed.”

            “Excuse me?” Hinata asked, her Byakugan activated and stance taken, waiting for his attack.

            “You’re not sturdy like a tree,” he elaborated. “You easily bend, you take what’s coming to you and always manage to spring back up.”

            Was he complimenting her?

            “That’s maybe how you survived--”

            She had heard enough, “Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!” she yelled as she charged at him, he was in the middle of her range, “Divination field, 64 strikes!”

            “Hijutsu, sensatsu suishou!” Haku yelled as he quickly made hand seals, and suddenly, Hinata was using her gentle fist to break through hundreds of ice needles aimed at her body. She deflected and cut through with her gentle fist. 

            Haku surveyed her from a distance and when it was finally over, watched as she looked at him, irritated.

            She looked tired, they both were, but she wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot. Of course that was thanks to the curse mark.

            “What’s the point of having those eyes and the gentle fist technique, if you can’t even touch me?” Haku taunted.

            Hinata sighed as she straightened up and deactivated her Byakugan. She wondered what the hell he was sniffing to be running around so quickly. It was inhuman! He was truly gifted. She grabbed an ice needle stuck in her right shoulder before yanking it out annoyed. Haku still managed to hit her. She hoped she got all of it out.

            He was a distance fighter. She was close range. They would make a good team, but for fighting against one another, Haku had the advantage. He was good enough that she couldn’t draw him near, only could hope to provoke him to try to hit her. But even when he came close, he could hold his own. Hinata stretched the arm he had hit to block her strike. It was numbing.

            “Took any anatomical lessons before?” she asked him from across the field. He had struck her specifically on a pressure point.

            “A few,” he smiled at her sweetly and Hinata eyes narrowed. He shouldn’t be underestimated. “I think that’s enough for today, this was only to feel each other out. I always like to know what I’m working with.” He said before stretching lazily, his black hair flowing idly in the afternoon breeze.

            Hinata nodded, feeling a bit odd.

            “We should spend more time together,” Haku suggested as she turned to leave. “Tomorrow perhaps.”

            “Perhaps,” Hinata replied thoughtfully. If she was still alive that is, she no longer knew whether she would wake up the next morning.

            “I’ll send word for you.” He said before vanishing.

            Hinata winced a bit as she took a step further. Her arm was completely numb now. This annoyed her as she made her way home. If only she had the satisfaction of landing a blow on him!

            _I bet he thinks he’s all that,_ Hinata thought angrily. She just had a lot on her mind!! She winced again. _What’s going on?_ She thought.

            “Oneesan!” she turned and saw Hanabi running toward her in a school uniform. “Wow, you look like you took a beating!”

            _Argh!_

“I was sparring,” Hinata sighed.

            “Let’s walk home together!” Hanabi said excitedly. “Yay, sister bonding!” It has been a very, very, long time since they done anything as normal together.

            Hinata obliged and Hanabi chattered away about her day.

            “Konohamaru thinks he’s gonna be head of the FBI just cuz his grandpa was or something like that,” Hanabi scoffed. “He can’t even touch me in a fight and-”

            “You’ve been fighting?” Hinata asked alarmed.

            “No, just sparring.” Hanabi corrected. “We spar sometimes, he wants to be a ninja so I train with him. Sometimes!” Hanabi insisted.

            “Hanabi, you don’t have to do that anymore, you can be whatever you want now.” Hinata told her. “Maybe you want to be a librarian? Or a teacher??”

            Hanabi sighed. “Hinata, you’re the one who doesn’t like to fight. I always have and always will love it.” She muttered, which pained Hinata to hear. “Not because of father,” Hanabi said softly as she held her sister’s hand. “I like it because I’m really good at it, and it’s fun!”

            “Ok Hanabi,” Hinata offered her a smile, which was returned by Hanabi.

            “Hey Hanabi!” someone called out behind them.

            They looked back to see Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. “We’re going to the movies, wanna come?” Konohamaru asked.

            Hanabi looked up at her sister. “Can I go please?? Please, can I goooo??” So much for sister bonding.

            “Ok,” Hinata laughed as Hanabi barely had to tiptoe to kiss Hinata on the cheek before running off with her friends. She was really tall for a 16 year old. Or was Hinata just really short?

            She was happy that Hanabi was finally having a normal life. She would do anything to stop anybody from taking that away from her.

            “Hey Hinata!” She turned and saw Sakura approaching her. Realizing her surroundings, she finally realized she was walking through the market place.

            “Hi Sakura,” Hinata greeted with a smile. She hardly ever talked to the girl and it was kind of awkward when they did. “What happened to your neck?” she asked, noticing huge red marks all over.

            “N-nothing!” Sakura yelled as she turned a bright pink and covered her neck with her jacket.

            Hinata simply stared. “It looks like a hick-” she began as she leaned closer only to have Sakura shove a basket in her face. Geeze, she was only teasing the girl, it was obviously a rash!

            “Here!!” Sakura yelled, “Take these to Sasuke, I was gonna do it but you should check up on him if you’re not busy!! I have things to do!” she shoved a basket of tomatoes into Hinata’s hand before running off.

            “But,” Hinata began as she watched Sakura run off. “I _am_ busy.”

123

            “He’s not here.” Itachi said as Hinata entered their home.

            “You left him unattended?” Hinata asked amazed. _He was just attacked!_

            Itachi shrugged. “He can handle himself.”

            Hinata was kind of jealous of Sasuke. Neji would never let her out of his sight if that were the case. He rarely left her side until a month after the court case!

             But then again, she was really over protective of Hanabi too, so maybe it was a Hyuga trait.

            “Well, here’s something for his obsession.” Hinata smiled as she held the basket filled with tomatoes up for Itachi to see.

            With a slight smile, Itachi reached for the basket and as he grasp the handle, Hinata flinched before crying out in pain as she grabbed her shoulder.

            The basket fell to the ground as he reached for her. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

            “Nothing,” Hinata insisted, “I w-was just s-sparring,” she stuttered from being in such close proximity to Itachi. _He has really long eyelashes_. She thought as she looked into his eyes.

            “With who?” Itachi asked, genuinely interested. _They_ sparred; she didn’t spar with anybody else.

            Hinata had forgotten to tell Itachi about her joining the Anbu. “I was a-admitted into t-the A-Anbu,” she told him. “To h-help with S-Sasuke c-case, and I was s-sparring with m-my new p-partner.”

            “But _who_ did you spar with?” Itachi asked again and Hinata gave him a weird look. He completely dismissed her telling him she was now an Anbu.

            “H-Haku,” she said and Itachi inwardly recoiled. Haku wasn’t a girl’s name!

            “And he’s your partner . . . indefinitely?”

            “I-I d-don’t k-know,” Hinata stammered. He was getting closer! She took a step back only to cry out in pain and grip her shoulder tighter.

            “Let me look at it,” Itachi said as he took a hold of her arm.

            “N-No, it j-just s-stings a l-little.” Hinata said as she tried to get away. Itachi ignored her and led her to the couch. Hinata fought the urge to giggle; they still only had a couch in the entire house.

            He ignored her attempt to dissuade him and ordered her to remove her jacket before turning to get a towel. She hadn’t realized she was bleeding and the blood seeped through her clothes.

            As Hinata shrugged off the baggy jacket, she swore she would land a hit on Haku, even if she had to cheat a little.

            “Interesting spar,” Itachi observed as he sat down behind her and observed the wound that made her undershirt sticky with blood.

            “I-It was my f-fault.” Hinata explained. “I couldn’t d-dodge it.” She was trying to control her stuttering, but not to much avail.

            Itachi peeled the black wife beater from the wound to inspect it. He wiped some blood from her shoulder and paused as Hinata winced before continuing making sure to be extra careful. “There’s something imbedded within the wound.”

            “I-I’ll have a Shino look at it,” Hinata began as she tried to get up but Itachi held her in place.

            “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ll take it out now so we can begin cleaning it.”

            “B-But-”

            “This isn’t the first time I had to dress a wound Hinata.” Itachi deadpanned. He’s had to heal himself multiple times before. Helping her would be easy.

            “I d-don’t want t-to inconvenience y-yo-” Hinata began to think of an excuse, but Itachi could see a tip of something sticking out of her shoulder and he simply yanked it out.

            “I-Itachi!” Hinata cried out and there was an awkward pause. The way she screamed his name sounded . . . sexual.

            “Sorry,” Itachi found himself feeling . . . weird, and he pressed the towel to her naked shoulder suddenly becoming aware that the girl in front of him practically had her shirt off as he sat behind her. Where the hell was her bra?

            Heat rose to his cheeks and Itachi decided it was best if he stopped thinking for a bit.

            Hinata bit down on her lips, hard. Why did she sound like that? She really hoped Itachi didn’t think she was having dirty thoughts. She wasn’t, it just that he suddenly yanked it out!!! He would make a terrible nurse!

            At that thought, of Itachi running around yanking out objects from people in the hospital, Hinata began to erupt in a fit of giggles.

            “Did you hit your head again?” Itachi asked from behind her and Hinata froze. She could feel his breath on her skin. Her cheeks immediately began to redden with the thought that Itachi’s mouth was anywhere near her person.

            “N-no,” she squeaked out.

            “Are you sure?” Itachi teased noticing the way she seemed to have frozen and cringed when he came near her.

            Hinata decided not to entertain him. “What d-did you pull out?”

            Itachi reached over to where he initially threw the object on the couch to pick up a piece of . . . ice? “It looks like an icicle.” 

            Hinata gasped, Haku’s ice needle!!!

            “Does it still hurt?” Itachi asked and she shook her head as he applied more pressure to the bruise. _Some training session_ , Hinata thought sarcastically. Haku practically impaled her and didn’t even look remorseful. She was going to block his chakra channels. Every last one of them.

            “ _Ahh_!” She screamed when Itachi dabbed the wound with some ointment, a second later she heard a crash. “What was that?” She asked already spinning around, alarmed at the sudden noise.

            “DON’T TURN AROUND!” She heard Itachi panic scream but it was too late.

 

123 few moments before 123

 

            “Does it still hurt?” Itachi asked, this time trying to be more careful as he applied slight pressure to her cut. In a moment, it would stop bleeding and he could begin wrapping it. He felt a bit guilty about how he brutally yanked out the offending object from her wound with no warning. He was more of the ‘rip the band aid right off’ type of guy.

            The girl in front of him shook her head as long strands of her indigo black hair fell down her naked shoulder and brushed his hands. He watched and noted how her hair was a dark contrast to her pale porcelain skin.

            _So soft,_ Itachi thought absentmindedly. He reached for the ointment he brought with him when he left to retrieve the towel.

            It was something he used during Akatsuki and was a potent salve. He barely got a good size amount on the bruise before he watched as it sent a shiver down her spine as Hinata cried out, “ _Ahh_ ,” which, for the first time in a long time, startled Itachi as the ointment he held in his hand went crashing to the floor noisily. He vaguely wondered if it was just him or did she sound _sexual?_

            “What was that?” Hinata asked quickly, her ninja training taking over as she heard the alien sound of the jar hitting the ground and Itachi blinked before realizing what she was doing.

            She was turning around.

            But half her shirt was off!!

            “DON’T TURN AROUND!” he ended up screaming in sheer panic but it was too late, Hinata had already turned around and Itachi eyes widened just as—

            “Why is it always _you_ _two_?” he heard Sasuke’s voice as he entered the room.

123 321

 

            Hinata sat on the couch, her face has not yet returned to its normal color and was a bright cherry red. She was currently MORTIFIED. Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall, opposite of her trying his hardest not to comment on what he had just witnessed.

            With nothing else to do, Sasuke had taken the long way home after Sakura had ran away from him. She didn’t even remember what they did!!! Just a couple days ago she was practically stalking him wanting to talk, and now she didn’t even remember?!!?!

            He decided not to dwell on it and tried to be positive. Maybe this was a sign that she was moving on and would get over the little crush she had on him.

            As his hands grasps the doorknob, he heard a noise and what sounded like glass breaking from inside the house. Sasuke ran inside, thinking Itachi had finally snapped and killed the neighbor’s cat Totoro, who would sneak inside their house to sleep in the afternoons. For whatever reason, Itachi _hated_ cats, even when they were kids.

            “ _Soo_ ,”

            “Sasuke,” Hinata warned him as she sent him a death glare. She wasn’t intimidating with that blush on her cheeks.

            Sasuke snickered. He ran inside the room only to find a basket of tomatoes on the floor, Itachi and Hinata on the couch, Hinata facing a petrified looking Itachi with half of her shirt off, as if she was trying to seduce him. Itachi was in the way so he couldn’t get a full view of Hinata’s breast but . . .

            From what he could see, Hinata sure was hiding A LOT under that jacket she always wore!

            He silently watched as the girl looked back down on the floor, as she sat on the couch in one of Itachi’s shirt. Her jacket and her undershirt were put to wash because of the bloodstains, and she wore Itachi’s black shirt. Itachi had not returned after giving her said item.

            Sasuke had to hold back his smirk as Itachi returned with Hinata’s clothes from the dryer and he held them out to her in a neatly folded bundle. She quickly jumped up and took her clothes, bowing to them both in a rush before running out the house.

            He laughed to himself as he watched his brother stare at the couch, in the spot Hinata was just sitting in.

            “ _Soo,_ ” Sasuke began but Itachi turned and gave him a threatening scowl.

            “Sasuke,” Itachi hissed in warning. Sasuke stood from leaning on the wall and walked to his room, feeling somewhat satisfied at causing Itachi’s blush to deepen with just one word.

            Itachi went back to staring at the couch.

            ‘ _Argh, awkward.’_

 

* * *

 

A/N: Naruto is infamous for their filler episodes so here's a filler chapter! xD 


	15. Forever

 

 

            “Why are we going to Konoha?” A marked man complained as he walked at a rather slow pace behind his two companions. Their car ran out of gas a few miles back because a certain brunette forgot to fill up the tank. Now, the trio was on the road to Konoha and the female companion of the group wanted to get there as soon as possible.

            “I have to know something for sure!” A blonde girl yelled back at him annoyed. “I didn’t ask you guys to come,” she complained before looking back at the man with a glare, “Would you hurry up?!”

            “Hey, is that any way to talk to your brother?!” Kankuro yelled angrily at his sister. “Man, why’d we have to come Gaara?” he grumbled.

            “We needed to go to Konoha to fetch the Hokage.” Gaara replied gruffly. The trio still used the terminology of “Hokage” and “Kazekage” because Suna was more of a traditional society than Konoha who now called their Hokage, president.

            “Oh yeah, riiiight.” Kankuro remembered. “What’s up with that anyways? Why didn’t he show up? Is he trying to start a war?” The Hokage never showed up to the peace negotiations and never sent word as to why. If Konoha weren’t careful, the Kazekage would be unable to look away from this insult.

            “Konoha has been dealing with a lot recently, I doubt they have time for a war.” Temari scoffed.

            “Oh shut up, you only left to see your boyfriend!” Kankuro accused her.

            “Listen, I’ve been hearing a bunch of rumors concerning my boyfriend’s health ok! I need to verify some things dickhead!”

            “Dickhead?” Kankuro repeated shocked, “Don’t call me that thunder thighs!!”

            “My thighs aren’t fat, it’s just muscle!!!” Temari screamed and Gaara inwardly sighed as he walked ahead of his bickering siblings.

 

123 321

 

            _“I have another task for you,” Orochimaru smirked as he grabbed her chin, forcing Hinata to look into his eyes. They were cruel, a slight sliver of darkness in them. They were snake eyes._

_“Yes my Lord?” She asked, terror creeping into her voice._

_“We’re going to start a war my pet, and you will help me.”_

            Hinata shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing labored, she clutched her white sheets tightly in her quivering fist.

            She closed her eyes forcefully, shaking her head, trying to get rid of her past, her present—of everything! She couldn’t live this way anymore!!

            Hinata had no idea what she was doing. Being Orochimaru’s pet seemed to be the only way to survive and save Hanabi, but now she just couldn’t find it in her to go through with it!! What was the point of saving her life when she destroyed – and will destroy – other lives in the process?! Was her life worth more than the lives of the countless people she’s hurt? She was just as sick as the monster she was working for! She took advantage of others and gained their trust, only to stab them in the back, lead them into traps, and destroy their very being!

            She slowly released the sheets from her clenched fists, only to find them mangled and twisted in a disfiguring ensemble, reminding her of dead bodies with twisted limbs. She closed her eyes again and tried to breathe.

            Orochimaru wasn’t very trusting of her lately; he was starting to keep things from her by not telling Hinata the whole plan. It began ever since she rescued Itachi. Argh, why did she do that? She knew his death would have benefited Orochimaru. But in the end, she just had to help. They shared such similar pain and past tribulations (by the same man nonetheless), that she did something very unlike her; she disobeyed Orochimaru. Indirectly, but she still disobeyed him.

            She knew he wanted Danzo and Hiashi out of the way, he promised her when she had joined him all those years ago, that he would protect her from them and one day, she could help ruin them. He knew she craved revenge. But Itachi was a curve ball she wasn’t fast enough to hit, yet she found herself running the bases anyways.

            She suddenly began liking him, or at the very least, admiring him. They both were trying to protect their younger siblings . . . they were both used and framed. They both sought redemption. And now . . . she was the only one still fighting.

            But fighting for what? She didn’t know. Was she fighting for Orochimaru and his agenda? Or was she fighting against him?

            One minute, she was doing his bidding, luring Sasuke into a trap, causing him great pain and suffering . . . and the next thing she was plotting against Orochimaru, using his very target, Sasuke, as bait to lure the snake to his death. She wasn’t even sure she could stop Orochimaru, she wasn’t even sure he _could_ be stopped. How could you possibly defeat a man who has spent his life defeating others?

            She held her head back as she stared at the ceiling praying to whoever was out there and listening for guidance through her conflicted thoughts. She didn’t know who she was nor which side was she _really_ on. Was she good? Was she bad? Was it really that simple?

            Hinata looked down at her hands. She’s killed before, countless times for Orochimaru. She’s been doing his dirty work for five years. She even helped him get to Sasuke with the curse. Would killing Orochimaru right her wrongs? Would she be cleansed of her sins? Did she even have it in her to kill him? Her hands began to shake and she stared, transfixed, by their eerie movements.

            Every time she was in his lair, she was forced to look into those ominous snake eyes and would find herself cowering, returning to a shy scared little girl. Due to circumstances leading up to her running away from the Hyuga Compound, she had changed. She was not a shy timid girl anymore. She didn’t stutter, didn’t cry all the time; she was stronger. She was _forced_ to be stronger. But even meeting Orochimaru, and being a different Hinata than what she was, she returned to that fragile state every time she encountered him, trembling before his snake eyes, quivering before his strength and ruthlessness, and she ended up doing whatever he asked of her.

            After all, a promise is a promise.

            She promised to be Orochimaru’s beloved slave, and in return, he offered her protection. He held up his part of the bargain; Hiashi and Danzo would trouble her no more. Now it was her turn.

            Hinata slowly turned her head to look outside her window.

            Help him get to Sasuke, and she would walk away free. That was the deal. That was the promise sealed with a curse.

            But even she knew that was a lie, for if Orochimaru obtained Sasuke’s body – all would be loss. Only those who were his allies would remain safe.

In order to remain protected, she would have to be his slave forever.

Hinata abruptly jumped out of bed, her hand reaching for the wide window in her room and shoving it open. The cold air seemed to scream as it swept her long black indigo hair back from her pale face.

            The Hyuga Manor had recently finished renovations. It was a huge mansion that accommodated both branch and main families. Her room was on the sixth floor and Hinata wondered if the jump would kill her.

            If she died, the worst to come would never come. Orochimaru _might_ never be able to acquire Sasuke’s body, now that Sasuke knew he was gunning for him, he _might_ be more alert and could avoid Orochimaru. _Maybe_.

And if she died, Orochimaru plans _might_ be ruined. _Perhaps_.

Hanabi . . . Neji, they _might_ be safe, right? The Hyuga’s were more unified than ever before. And they had strong friends in the government. Shikamaru and the others, they would find a way to end Orochimaru, wouldn’t they? She looked outside the window, looking down at the hard earth. Too many loose ends.

            Just as her death might end Orochimaru, her death might end the others. They had no idea what he was planning, what he was capable of doing. Only she could get close enough to find out and stop him. And the only way to stop Orochimaru would be to kill him. She knew that for a fact, there was no stopping the snake. Only death could do that.

            But getting close meant she would be ensnared in those cursed snake eyes . . . she didn’t have the power to say no . . .

Her hand determinedly touched the windowsill, propelling her body upward so that she would be crouched onto it. Just jump . . . that’s all she had to do . . . just jump.

            “Hey there!” she heard a voice yell.

            Looking down, Hinata cringed a bit. “What are you doing here?” She yelled down at Haku.

            “Just checking up on you!” he smirked as he waved up at her, as if he had been waiting. Waiting for what? To catch her from falling or to watch her jump? Hinata had no idea which.

 

123

 

            “Finally, a Hyuga who’s nice.” Haku smiled at Tenten when she greeted him at the door warmly. Hinata gave him a wary look and Hanabi looked on curiously.

            Tenten’s cheeks colored prettily, “Uh, no,” she stammered. “I’m not a Hyuga.”

            “Oh, I thought you were the Head’s wife. Guess not.” Haku shrugged as he was lead to the dining room.

            “Oooohh,” Hanabi whispered to Hinata, “Niisan’s gonna get it later on!” Neji was at an early meeting so he couldn’t attend breakfast.

            “So,” Hanabi began once they were seated at the glass dining table. The tablecloth was white lace, and the dishware was silver. She picked up her silver chopsticks and inspected Haku. “So you’re Hinata’s new partner huh?”

            “Yes I am, and you must be Hanabi.”

            “Hinata talked about me??” Hanabi asked excitedly.

            “Never mentioned you.” Haku smiled as Hanabi excitement faltered.

            “Why are you here Haku?” Hinata asked, annoyed with his presence. She didn’t trust him. Or maybe she did, but one thing she was certain of was that she didn’t like him.

            “I already answered that question.” Haku said as he brought a forkful of food to his lips. He had preferred to use the fork rather than the chopsticks. “Making sure you’re not going to do anything stupid.” He gave her a pointed look and Hinata face paled.

            Who was this guy? What was his story?

            Her eyes narrowed before she stood. “Where are you going?” Tenten asked, alarmed at her sudden movements.

            “To my _real_ partners.”

 

123 321

 

            “Hey munchkin.” Kiba greeted as Hinata walked into his new apartment. He needed one after his old one was destroyed when Danzo had ordered his goons after him.

            Hinata sighed as she sat at the dining table. “Hi.”

            “What’s wrong? What could you possibly be upset about?” Kiba laughed as he leaned against the table. Oddly, he was still in his pajamas when usually he would be dressed and out walking Akamaru. He wore a black tank with gray long pants and looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

            “I can never look Itachi-san in the face again.” Hinata said mortified. “And I don’t like my new Anbu partner.”

            “What about Itachi?” Kiba wondered.

            “He . . . he saw me.”

            “What the hell does that even mean?” he laughed.

            “Who are you talking to?” Sakura asked as she walked downstairs to find Hinata sitting at the table staring at her shocked. She was in pajamas too!! To be exact, she was actually only wearing Kiba’s t-shirt with red panties.

            Hinata glanced at Sakura’s neck, remembering the “rash” from the marketplace. Her eyes widened before she stood and pointed an accusing finger at Kiba. “Y-You’re h-hooking u-up?!”

            “Hey, don’t say it like that!” Sakura yelled embarrassed. They were _so_ dating now!

            “Oh don’t worry Sakura,” Kiba laughed as he smirked at Hinata. “She’s just jealous she’s not in your position anymore!”

            “W-what—no!!!” Hinata yelled with a deep blush covering her cheeks.

            “Wait a minute, what do you mean by “anymore”?!” Sakura asked.

            That’s when Kiba and Hinata glanced at her.

            “We used to date of course.” Kiba shrugged.

 

123

 

            “Why are you so glum?” Shino asked as Hinata walked into his office.

            “I can never look Itachi-san in the face again.” Hinata cringed remembering the incident. “And I don’t like my new Anbu partner.” She made a face while thinking of Haku. “Kiba is with Sakura now, and she punched me in the face.” She murmured while touching her cheek.

            “I’m guessing she didn’t know you two are ex’s?” Shino smirked as he walked over to where Hinata was seated and began healing her bruised cheek.

            “Yes, she gets really jealous apparently.” Hinata winced a little before Shino moved away, finished with healing her. If she hadn’t dodged when she did, her face would have been caved in by Sakura’s fist. Apparently, Sakura was aiming for Kiba, but had tripped and ended up hitting Hinata.

            “And Itachi?” Shino prodded.

            “Uh, I don’t want to talk about that.” Hinata fidgeted in her seat.

            “Then why did you bring it up?”

            “Well, he was cleaning a wound I got from training and my shirt was kinda off, and you know I hate wearing bras, so he saw my-”

            “I think I know what happened from there.” Shino interrupted her with a laugh. “So what are you going to do today?”

            “I was going to hang out with you and Kiba, but Kiba is out of the question now.” Hinata sighed.

            “Sorry Hinata, I’m busy.” The bug user chuckled. “I can’t cancel my patient’s appointments.”

            “Oh,” Hinata said, a bit depressed. “I understand.”

            “This is why you need more friends.”

            “Shino!” Hinata yelled with a blush. He was so blunt sometimes. “I have friends!” she insisted.

            “Name someone you know well enough to hang around them all day.”

            Hinata blinked. She liked Naruto and Ino, but they had _too_ much energy for her. And she didn’t exactly know them--

            “I rest my cas--” Shino began.

            “Sasuke,” Hinata murmured softly before she looked down at her hands in her lap.

            Shino raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He asked.

 

123

 

            “You just love causing me stress don’t you?” Sasuke greeted her with his usual snarky attitude as she entered his room. Through his window. “Why the hell didn’t you just come through the front door?” he asked, sounding more irritated than usual.

            “Uh,” Hinata blushed deeply. Why must he always be so grouchy?

            “Still can’t face Itachi huh?” Sasuke smirked at Hinata where she was sitting at the desk in his room. He sat up a little straighter in his bed. “You know, I feel a lot better.” He added when Hinata simply scowled in response to his previous statement.

            “You don’t have to pretend around me Sasuke.” Hinata reminded him.

            “No, it’s weird. I was in unbearable pain yesterday, but now, I’m doing a lot better.” Sasuke said as he clenched and unclenched his fist to prove his point.

            “Strange.” Hinata stood as she walked over to him. She sat down on his bed next to him and stared before deciding to use her byakugan. “Do you mind?” she prodded.

            “What?” Sasuke asked.

            “If I look at you with my byakugan?”

            “Whatever.” Sasuke muttered as he fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

            Hinata activated her keke gen kai and gasped in shock.

            “What, is my heart going to give out soon?” Sasuke laughed bitterly. He still felt a little pain coursing throughout his body.

            “No, you really are fine. The black chakra has merged well with your own.” Hinata said before returning to her normal eyes. “That’s incredible. I see why Lord Orochimaru wants your body so badly.”

            “Thanks?” Sasuke asked, unsure if that was her way of complimenting him. “Why do you keep calling that asshole “Lord”?”

            Hinata remained silent. “It’s a habit.”

            “Hn,” Sasuke shrugged before turning to look up at her. He noticed she was wearing a jacket with black mesh tank underneath and slightly baggy Capri pants. Her long black hair fell down in ripples pass her shoulders and his eyes followed down the strands where they gathered on top of his bed. The jacket she wore looked familiar. Sasuke swore he used to see Neji wearing it a few years back. He sat up a little, leaning on his arm. “Why are you here?”

            “I don’t want to be alone.” Hinata admitted. “I’m having a lot of . . . crazy thoughts.”

            “You picked the wrong guy to be around.” Sasuke scoffed and Hinata smiled at him. Antisocial prick.

            “But you’re the only one who knows my secret. I feel . . . safe around you.” Hinata realized. _Weird_.

            Sasuke continued to look up at the weird Hyuga girl in front of him. She had a small smile on her face as she traced circles on the bed with her fingers. 

            “Only because you tricked me into your plans.” Sasuke reminded her as he sat up completely.

            Hinata gave him a look. “This is the only way I can defeat Orochimaru. I need you.” _If_ Orochimaru could even be defeated.

            Sasuke simply stared at the girl in front of him. Hinata couldn’t tell if she had upset him; she didn’t know what he was thinking. Suddenly, Sasuke gently pressed his forehead against Hinata’s. Again, that calm soothing feeling came from whenever he touched her. He felt better whenever they made skin contact.

            “How are you doing this?” he wondered out loud.

            “I-I don’t k-know what you’re t-talking about.” Hinata stammered as her whole face burned red. They were in such close proximity; she could see every one of his eyelashes. He had nice eyelashes.

            “Can’t you feel it? Every time I touch you,” Sasuke explained as he looked into her pale eyes. “Something washes over me and I start to feel . . . something.”

            “I d-don’t feel a-anything.” Hinata swallowed nervously.

            “I wonder if it’s because of this new curse mark.” Sasuke wondered out loud. “If it’s reacting to yours.”

            Hinata didn’t say anything, she was shocked Sasuke was willingly coming close to her. He suddenly fell back, continuing his stare-off with the ceiling.

            “I think being closer to you speeds up the healing process.” Sasuke said solemnly. “You’re cursed too, right?” he asked and Hinata nodded.

            He wasn’t looking at her, but already knew the answer to his question. “Because his chakra is already imbedded in you, whenever we’re near each other, his chakra within me, want’s to remerge with his chakra in you.”

            “Oh,” Hinata murmured as she looked down at the younger Uchiha. This was the first time she couldn’t find a scowl on his face. For once he wasn’t barking orders or yelling at anyone. He was just _there_.

            She was starting to learn how he had a fan club. He _was_ attractive.

            Wait a second, he had made a very important point about the curse marks just now didn’t he? Why was she so easily distracted today?

            “You’re going to have to leave soon,” Sasuke mentioned, breaking the spell Hinata was under.

            “Uh, why?” she asked confused.

            “Because Itachi checks up on me every 45 minutes, and I can hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Hinata whispered. Jerk!

            “Just hide under the bed stupid.” Hinata scrambled for the hiding place just as the door opened. She quickly concealed her chakra and presence.

            “Well, what’s the point of having a door Oniisan?” Sasuke asked irritated.

            Itachi shrugged. “For formalities of course.”

            “Knock,” Sasuke demanded, “I could have had a girl up here with me.”

            Hinata cheeks burned where she hid under the bed.

            “You’re much too uncivilized for that. You usually go to the girl’s house and leave the second she falls asleep.”

            “One day I might just surprise yo-” Sasuke groaned as he felt a sharp jab at his back coming from under the bed. Ouch, shit, he was just joking around!

            Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

            “I’m fine,” Sasuke coughed as he sat up. “Just a few aches here and there.”

            “Hn.” Itachi responded as he looked around the room. “Aren’t you cold?”

            Sasuke glanced at the direction he was looking in. The window was left wide open by Hinata. “It was stuffy in here.”

            Itachi looked around his room again and Sasuke was starting to get paranoid.

            “What is it?” he asked.

            “I thought I heard Hinata.”

            “I doubt she’ll show her face around here anytime soon.” Sasuke said sarcastically and Hinata felt like hitting him again.

            “Hn,” Itachi said again before he turned. “I’ll leave you for now.” He said as he reached the door. “Oh, and put a shirt on.”

 

123

 

            “That was too close!” Hinata was sweating from being so nervous. She had just crawled out from under his bed and was sitting on the floor, trying to catch her breath from the mini panic attack she just went through. “Why didn’t you say anything from before? Itachi could have caught me!!”

            “So? It’s not like we were doing anything.” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes and Hinata cheeks burned again.

            “Yeah but,” Hinata was at a loss for words. Maybe she was wrong about hanging around Sasuke, Hinata thought while trying to still her frantically beating heart. Maybe she should go find Naruto and Ino.

            “Could you change somewhere else?” She asked while looking away from Sasuke, who was looking for a shirt in his closet. He wore long black pajama pants but was shirtless.

            “This is _my_ room.” Sasuke snapped. “Hey, look at this.”

            Hinata got up from the floor and looked at Sasuke. “What?” She asked warily.

            “I can control it now.” He said before the curse seal appeared on his neck. “I can make it reappear when I want.”

            Hinata stared at the markings. “They don’t look like mines.”

            It was just three dots. Hers made a weird snake pattern on her forehead.

            Sasuke glanced at Hinata’s forehead as her mark appeared.

            “Mines look better.”

            “What? As if!” Hinata argued. Sasuke chuckled as Hinata looked away embarrassed. “Not that it matters.” She muttered.

            Sasuke turned back to his closet. “We should be planning how to kill him.”

            He didn’t need to say his name for Hinata to know whom he was referring to. “Yes but I remember him telling me that he was going to start a war. I don’t know how he’s going to do that.”

            “He can’t start a war if he’s dead.” Sasuke replied darkly.

            “He has his ways.” Hinata murmured. “Kabuto . . . he would continue his plans.”

            Sasuke sighed annoyed, “Then we kill him too.”

            “We can’t just mass murder everyone under Orochimaru’s control. They didn’t really have a choice.”

            “Didn’t have a choice? Danzo didn’t have a choice not to kill my entire family? Hiashi didn’t have a choice on whether or not to kill you, his eldest child?” Sasuke snapped.

            “It’s not that simple, he manipulates everybody!” Hinata suddenly yelled. She hadn’t forgiven them, Hiashi and Danzo, but she understood that they were all victims of Orochimaru. She herself had done despicable things under his control. “Weren’t you about to kill Itachi?! Your only brother? All these years you’ve been trying to! You don’t think Orochimaru planned that?! We’re all pawns, even now, I’m not sure what I’m doing is right, or just a part of his plan.” Hinata confessed, looking down at the ground. She finally admitted it. She wasn’t sure if she was helping . . . or dooming them all. Or was she just trying to save herself?

            Sasuke remained silent. She had a point, but he had to wonder. “Why would Orochimaru want me?”

            “Because you have the sharingan. He craves power, why wouldn’t he want you?”

            “But . . . Itachi’s more powerful. Why go through all this trouble to try to kill and frame Itachi, and put me through shit so I can survive the curse mark? All he had to do was go after Itachi from the beginning. If he really wanted power, his target should be Itachi.”

            “I . . . I don’t know. He won’t tell me, and I can’t just go up and ask him.” Hinata said, becoming frustrated. All these mind games, she was sick of it!

            “I just don’t get it . . .” Sasuke murmured as he looked through his closet for a shirt.

 “You own an orange shirt?” She blurted out when she noticed the disagreeably bright color flashing in his closet in the middle of his black, gray, and navy blue shirts.

            “Naruto bought it for me as a gag gift. I hate bright colors.”

            “That’s pretty morbid.”

            “They are obnoxious.” Sasuke continued as he ignored her previous comment.

            “Then why do you still have it?” Hinata giggled and Sasuke stared at the shirt.

            “Naruto . . .” she heard him say suddenly. He sounded worried.

            “Is everything ok?” Hinata wondered.

            Sasuke nodded. “I’m just wondering when the President will return from his trip to Suna.”

            “Oh, he left a couple of weeks ago didn’t he?” Hinata remembered.

            “Yes, he needs to come back soon.” He thought, thinking of the demon inside of Naruto.

            Hinata agreed. “If Orochimaru really is planning to start a war, we need the President back here safely.”

             “Hn.” Sasuke commented as he looked at the lack of diversity of his closet.

. . .

            “Sasuke,” Hinata began after a moment of silence.

            “What?”

            “Just pick a damn shirt already.”

 

123

 

            Itachi was in his room brooding. Yes, he was _moping_. It was weird, he could have sworn he heard Hinata, even felt her presence. He sighed heavily.

            Was she really going to avoid him now?

            He gets that she was embarrassed but he . . . missed her?

            Itachi fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He would sort out his feelings later, but right now, he had to focus on finding Sasuke’s attackers. Although Hinata said it couldn’t be Orochimaru, he had his doubts. Remembering what Konan previously said to him, he was aware the snake was scheming to “obtain” one of the Uchiha’s. It was wise to assume that Itachi would be the most likely target because he was more powerful, but he wasn’t attacked, _Sasuke_ was.

            It didn’t add up.

            He felt someone’s presence for a brief second before his door was thrown open to reveal none other than Sasuke.

            “And the point of a door is . . . ?” Itachi inquired sarcastically.

            “Formalities of course.” Sasuke mocked as he intruded in Itachi’s personal space. He looked around annoyed. “It’s always so freakishly clean in here.” As if he was one to talk. His room was always spotless. It was an Uchiha thing.

            “What do you want?” Itachi asked as he sat up. He noted that Sasuke was dressed as if he was going out. Black shirt and black pants. He hoped his brother wasn’t going through some sort of depression (that would explain a lot actually). But then again, he always got this emo vibe from him, ever since they were children.

            “I’m going to Ichiraku’s with Naruto.” Sasuke said. Odd, he never bothered to tell Itachi where he was going before. Itachi would just so happen to catch Sasuke trying to sneak away and demand he tell him where he was heading, usually by force. Itachi briefly wondered where the hell Sasuke got that stubborn mentality. Certainly not from himself.

            Itachi nodded his head and Sasuke gave him a pointed look. “I’m going to be out for a while.” Sasuke hinted.

            Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Sasuke to beat around the bush like this.

            “So don’t do anything _destructive_ while I’m gone.” Sasuke snapped and Itachi finally realized what he was getting at.

            The damn cat.

            “I’m going to skin it.” Itachi seethed. He hated cats and the neighbor’s big fluffy Himalayan cat loved sneaking into their house to sleep in the empty room to sunbathe and avoid dogs harassing it. Sasuke apparently loved the thing and even named it Totoro. Itachi even caught him _feeding_ the damn vile creature once.

            Usually, the cat ventured in around midafternoon, when Itachi would have been out training with Hinata. But because she was assigned a new partner, he had nothing to do and opted to stay home more and therefore, ran into the cat.

            One day the damn fluffy beast scratched him when he accidentally stepped on its tail, but before he could kill it, Sasuke came and intervened. He honestly had no idea Sasuke was a cat person and oddly enough, it fitted his personality.

            “Do that and I’ll make you regret it.” Sasuke threatened him.

            Itachi looked at him unimpressed. “You’re going to have to do better than that Sasuke.” That cat was as good as dead at this poi--

            “I’ll tell Hinata you killed him.”

            “. . .”

            “She’ll think poorly of you after that. Killing defenseless Totoro,” Sasuke continued, knowing he had Itachi exactly where he wanted him.

            “Hn,” Itachi said, but Sasuke could see that he had made his point, which struck home with his brother.

            “Not a hair out of place.” Sasuke smirked before leaving the room.

Honestly, he had no idea where Itachi’s animosity for cats came from. It probably stemmed from one of his encounters during Akatsuki or something. Actually, even before that. From what Sasuke remembered of their childhood, Itachi didn’t really care for any animal, he was indifferent to them all. But for some unknown reason, Sasuke recalled Itachi always going out of his way to avoid cats when he saw them. Hmm, he’ll look into that later.

 

123

           

 

            “Where are you taking me?” Hinata wondered as she trailed after the dark haired man, who ultimately decided to wear a black shirt. Ugh. She didn’t understand what was the point of going through all that indecision when all he was going to decide to wear a simple black shirt in the end.

            “You said you wanted to hang out.”

            “I don’t remember saying _that_ exactly,” Hinata muttered.

            “Whatever, you like ramen right?”

            “Yes...” Hinata answered.

            “Come on then,” Sasuke said gruffly as he grabbed her hand and led her into Ichiraku’s.

“Hi Sasuke!!” The waitress greeted them. Hinata noted that she was very pretty with dark auburn hair that made her dark eyes appear even more mysterious.

            “Oh wow, even someone like you can get a girlfriend? She’s so kawaii!” Ayame marveled as she gushed over Hinata and insulted Sasuke.

            “Shut up and get us a table.” He snapped annoyed.

             “Careful Uchiha,” she sneered. “Before I spit in your drink!”

            Sasuke moved to look like he was going to attack, but she scuttled away after pointing to a table in the back for them.

            “Are you always this grouchy?” Hinata giggled as they sat down.

            “I’m hungry.” He explained.

            “Looking for something with tomatoes?” Hinata smiled as Sasuke scanned the menu.

            A slight pink color came upon his cheek. “Shut up,”

            The waitress from before walked over to them with a smile. “Hi I’m Ayame and I will be your waitress!!” She looked at Hinata. “May I take your order?”

            “Can I have some beef ramen please?” Hinata asked.

            “Sure! Anything to drink??”

            “Water will be fine.”

            “Alright, your order will be ready shortly!” Ayame grinned before turning to leave. “H-Hey!!” She yelled as Sasuke grabbed her apron, holding her in place.

            “You’re really going to leave without taking my order?” He asked irritated.

            “I already know what _you_ want.” She huffed. “Let go jerk!”

            “I’m actually going to order something this time.” Sasuke snapped as he pulled Ayame back to the table.

            “Sorry, we don’t sell children soul’s here.”

            “AYAME!!” the girl heard her father scold her from the bar.

            The girl face reddened and she held her notebook to hide her face. “Sorry, may I take your order sir?” she pouted.

            Sasuke smirked at this. “I’ll have the nikujaga.”

            “Beef or pork?” Ayame asked as she wrote down his order.

            “Beef.” Sasuke replied, enjoying her obvious discomfort.

            “Anything to drink?”

            “Hmm,”

            “Oh come on!”

            “AYAME!”

            “I mean, would you like to know what we have sir?”

            “Yes, tell me.” Sasuke smirked.

            Ayame sighed as she took out a menu of drinks, which included a long list of alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverage. She began reading it out loud.

            “I think I’ll just have water.” Sasuke said after she was finished.

            Hinata could have sworn she saw a vein in the girls’ head erupt. “Yes sir, is that all sir?”

            “Yes.”

            “Your order will be ready shortly.” She practically hissed before bowing and leaving.

            “Sasuke,” Hinata began.

            “What? She’s always mouthing off to me when I’m here with Naruto.” Sasuke shrugged. It was normal for him to have his run-ins with that girl. “It’s nice giving her hell every once in a while.”

            Hinata smiled. “Sasuke has a cruussh-”

            “Shut up or you’ll lose your tongue Hyuga.” Sasuke hissed.

            Hinata decided it was best if she didn’t say anything else.

            “And for the record, I don’t.” Sasuke snapped.

            “But you don’t like ramen and that’s all Naruto comes here to eat.” Hinata laughed. “There’s a place just around the corner famous for their nikujaga, why else would you eat it here?”

            “Because when Naruto doesn’t get his way he turns into a little brat. He’s the one who forces us to eat here.”

            “Then why are _we_ here now?” Hinata challenged. Sasuke was clearly in denial or completely oblivious. Meaning he was being a typical _guy_ right now.

            “. . .”

            Hinata began to laugh at Sasuke’s refusal to answer the question. “You’re blushing!!” she sang and Sasuke glared at her.

            “If you don’t shut up-” He began before he was interrupted.

            “HEY GUYS!” Naruto screeched immediately after entering the restaurant with Ino.

            “For the love of,” Sasuke groaned under his breath.

            “Wow, I never thought I’d see _Sasuke_ here without me!” Naruto grinned as he sat next to him in the booth.

            “I wanted to go, I was in the mood for some ramen.” Hinata gave Sasuke a knowing smile as he rolled his eyes at her fib.         

            “Great! It’s like the gang is all here!” Ino exclaimed happily. “Shikamaru needs to hurry get better so he could join us one of these days!”

            “Hi Naruto-kun!” Ayame greeted while sticking out her tongue at Sasuke who returned the gesture with a glare. “What are you in the mood for?”

            “Pork and beef ramen!!” Naruto exclaimed. “Some sake too!”

            “Ok! And you Ino?”

            “Just some miso soup for now.” Ino answered and Ayame bowed before leaving.

            “Sasuke were you being mean to Ayame again?” Naruto asked as he gave him a suspicious look. He knew the two argued a lot.

            “Shut up dobe.” Sasuke grumbled.

            “It’s like he gets some kind of sick joy by tormenting the poor girl.” Naruto tsked as both Hinata and Ino laughed.

            “Doesn’t he like doing that to _everybody_?” Ino joked.

            “Great, I’m surrounded by idiots.” Sasuke complained and their laughter seemed to fill the restaurant.

            It was almost enough to hide the looming fear Hinata felt. Almost.

 

123

 

            “I told you to stay away from Ino.” Sasuke said as they left the girls at the restaurant. They left to train, which was something they hadn’t done in a while.

            “I can control Kurama Sasuke.” Naruto muttered. “Why can’t you believe in me? Besides, when my dad returns, he can help me reseal him, but until then, I can easily keep him detained.”

            Sasuke remained silent and inwardly sigh. Naruto was taking things too personally. It’s not that he didn’t believe in him, he just didn’t want his friend to get hurt. But Sasuke wasn’t good with words and didn’t know how to express his feelings without sounding like a sap. So he remained silent.

            “But you and Hinata? I remember that just a couple months ago you hated her guts.” Naruto laughed.

            “No I didn’t.” Sasuke protested even though it may have been true. “And nothing is going on, she just wanted company.”

            “Well, now you’re accompanying me to get your ass kicked!” Naruto grinned at his rival/friend.

            “Naruto!” A ninja appeared in front of them, catching the pair off guard.

            “What the- Lee? What is it?” Naruto asked. Of course it was Lee, he was known for his speed.

            “Lady Tsunade is summoning you right now!! You must go to her immediately!” Lee yelled before he sped off.

            Naruto looked confused as he scratched his head. “I wonder what’s that about?” Sometimes Tsunade would summon him just like this only for him to find out she desperately needed him to get sake for her.

            “There’s only one way to find out Dobe.” Sasuke said before they quickly made their way to Tsunade’s office.

 

123

 

            “Congratulations.” Hinata shared a small smile with Ino.

            “Uh, for what?” The blonde asked with a slight blush as they continued eating their dessert.

            “You’re dating Naruto right?” Hinata inquired.

            “Oh, yeah!” Ino grinned widely.

            “He’s a very kind person. I’m happy for you.” Hinata said.

            “Thank you.” Ino smiled in turn. “Hey, have you ever heard of the demon fox story?” Ino asked suddenly. Ever since Naruto told her the story, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

            “You mean the myth about the Demon Fox festival?” Hinata wondered and at Ino’s nod, she shook her head. “No.”

            “Well apparently,” Ino began, “The fox demon is still alive today.” She smirked.

            “Really?” Hinata asked, going along with Ino’s story.

            “Yeah, he’s so powerful that they need a living cage for him.”

            “How do you create a “living” cage?” Hinata asked confused.

            “By using a host body.” Ino replied. “Naruto said that the fox demon is sealed into a human body and they become the fox vessel.”

            “Hmm, interesting story.” Hinata murmured. She had always wondered about it.

            “Can you imagine the vast amount of chakra that demon probably possess?” Ino asked out loud. “I guess . . . people would be afraid of that person.”

            “Yes, they would worry that the vessel might abuse that power.” Hinata reasoned.

            “Or . . . that the demon would take over.” Ino finished slowly, remembering how the older people in the crowd yelled at Naruto at the marketplace.

            “Is there something on your mind Ino?” Hinata wondered, the girl was taking this folklore a little too seriously.

            “No,” Ino said as she got up from the table, their desserts were finished. “Hey I have to get going, we should hang out again sometime ok?”

            Hinata nodded. “Yes, this was nice.”

            “Oh and Hinata,” Ino began just before she left the table. “You really need to get a man too!”

            Mortified, Hinata hid under her bangs as she left the restaurant, her cheeks stained red. Ahhh, maybe she would go try to patch things up with Itachi. After all, it wasn’t like he intended to see her. He did try to warn her before she turned around. She couldn’t hide from him forever. Besides, she kinda missed his slight sarcastic/polite manner. Sasuke’s humor was more on the dark side and he was much too blunt for Hinata’s taste. No wonder he didn’t get along well with Neji, they were one and the same. Both prodigy’s with too much ego. They constantly butted heads.

            She giggled at that thought before heading back to the Uchiha Complex.

 

123 321

 

            “W-What?” Naruto asked, taking a step back as if he had stumbled from hearing the news.

            In the Vice-President’s office were the sand siblings Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari who gave Naruto a concerned look, she clearly felt sorry for him.

            Sasuke glanced at Naruto, he only wished to spare Naruto this pain.

            “My father’s missing?” Naruto asked. He sounded as if someone had ripped his heart out. “That can’t be right!”

            “He never arrived at the peace negotiations in Suna.” Gaara responded.

“We thought he had ignored them and came personally to inquire why.” Temari began, “To find out that he had left for the meetings weeks ago is news to us as well Naruto.”

“That means it’s been three weeks since the President has been . . . missing.” Kankuro said but they all knew what he was implying. Three weeks the President of Konoha has been _dead_ , if he weren’t, he would have turned up by now. They would have been contacted for ransom or etc. But nothing. For the past three weeks they got nothing.

“No, that can’t be true!” Naruto yelled. “My father is the most powerful man in Konoha, there’s no way he could have been kidnapped, not by an enemy! He must have been tricked or ambushed!”

“Are you suggesting that Suna had something to do with his disappearance?” Kankuro asked testily.

“Well he was going to _your_ peace meeting!!!” Naruto accused, “His guard would be let down,”

“Careful what you say about Suna, Naruto.” Gaara interrupted. “We do not take insults lightly.”

“Please, Naruto calm down.” Tsunade sighed annoyed. “Gaara I apologize, Konoha knows they can trust Suna, Naruto is just upset.”

“Yeah right, I bet they-”

“Naruto!” Tsunade snapped. Maybe she should have waited until the Suna officials had left before telling him the news.

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, obviously pissed before he spun around and headed toward the door leading out.

“Naruto, where are you going?!” Tsunade yelled after him.

“To find my father!” He exclaimed as he slammed the door shut.

Tsunade sighed, “Sasuke,” she said toward the dark haired man who was silently watching everything.

The Uchiha nodded. “I’ll watch over him.”

“Remember, this information stays within this room.” Tsunade said gravely. “This must not leak out at all cost.” If their enemies discovered their president was missing, many would try to swoop in and attack Konoha at a time of fragility in their village. Sasuke nodded before he disappeared.

“Very well Lady Tsunade.” Temari answered.

“We will remain here to offer our services.” Gaara said in good hope.

“Thank you Gaara, that is very kind of you.” Tsunade said as she looked at the window to a calm sunny day. “Konoha is indebted to Suna.” The calm before the storm.

 

123 321

 

            “Your boyfriend’s girlfriend is in town.” Haku greeted Kin on top the Hokage monuments.

            “You’re really starting to annoy me.” Kin said as she glared at Haku.

            Haku chuckled. “I honestly don’t know why you put yourself through so much heart ache.”

            “I don’t love him anymore.” Kin snapped. “I can’t love anymore.”

            “Perhaps, but you still feel pain.” He said.

            “Whatever,” Kin replied flippantly. “Any news on Hinata?”

            “Not really. It’s hard working with her.”

            “I thought it would be easy for _you_.” Kin mocked him.

            “She can sense me and my guard is always up.” Haku sighed. “Not to mention I don’t want her touching me, it’s bad enough we have to train together where touching is inevitable. I have to guard myself even more because of that.”

            “What’s the big deal? What do you mean by sensing you? You’re keke gen kai?”

            “No, she’ll sense my mark.” Haku reminded Kin wearingly as he looked down at the village. His shoulder blade ached where his mark seemed to burn on him.

            “Hmm,” Kin mused, she thought Haku was skilled enough not to be detected. That’s why she always avoided the Hyuga, because Hinata was seasoned and marked with the curse, she could easily detect Kin. “And what of her touching you?”

            “I just don’t want her to.” Haku snapped. “You know I detest getting near people.”

            Kin sighed, he was so picky.

            “Oh yeah,” Haku said as if he had forgotten something. “She tried to kill herself this morning.”

            “What?! We can’t have her doing that!! If she dies, how will we ever kill Orochimaru?!”

            “Don’t worry, I stopped her.” Haku muttered.

            “But where is she right now? You’re not with her! She might be dead!!”

            “No, I would have sensed it. However, that marked Uchiha is making things difficult.”

            “How so?”

            “His chakra, don’t you sense it?”

            Kin closed her eyes and tried to send some chakra throughout Konoha. She opened her eyes alarmingly. “He merged!”

            Haku nodded while she sputtered. “In just a couple of days his chakra successfully merged with Orochimaru’s?!” she bit her lips nervously. Their chakra usually would take months before it merges, or only receiving the additional curse would officially merge the chakra.

            “He’s the real deal, and without any weaknesses this time around. Unlike Hinata, where her seal needs to be revamped every couple of months from Kabuto, Sasuke has no limitations.” Haku explained.

            “Wow, Kabuto got it right this time.” Kin gasped. “Sasuke is  . . . the . . .”

            “The first successful experiment.” Haku laughed, “I’m almost jealous. I wonder if he really understands the amount of power he possesses.”

            “This is nothing if Orochimaru is able to successfully take his body.” Kin replied as her hands began to shake.  Sasuke wouldn’t even need an additional curse, his body would simply be taken over.

            “But what does he want with Sasuke’s body? That can’t be the only thing. Yes, Orochimaru will live a little longer, but that can’t be the only thing.” She repeated. Kin knew Orochimaru was fighting an illness that deteriorated his body. The only solution was to perform the forbidden body-transfer jutsu. But then he would still live a regular mortal life span in Sasuke’s body. His plan couldn’t be that simple . . . and _obvious_. This was a trap. This was a trap and they were about to walk right into it.

            “We don’t know and never will.” Haku smiled. “Unless of course Hinata stops being his lackey.”

            “She will never stop. She only wants to protect herself and her family. I don’t understand how someone could be so selfish and selfless at the same time.” Kin snapped annoyed. She hated Hinata.

            “Hmmm, you never know. She hangs around the Uchiha’s a lot. What if she falls for one of them one day and decides to go against Orochimaru?” Haku joked.

            “Yes, she did help Itachi with the case a couple of months back.” Kin said, taking him seriously. Love was no joking matter to her. “I understand that Sasuke was always the target, but she had no real reason to help Itachi. She’s Orochimaru’s lackey, so why would she help him?”

            “Well she can’t date him if she kills his brother.” Haku laughed.

            “So what are you saying? We should just wait this out?”

            “We have no choice regardless. We don’t know what Orochimaru is planning.”

            Kin rolled her eyes. “Shikamaru said to lay low for a while too. Am I the only one who wants to see this snake dead now?”

            “Rush into this, and only you will end up dead.” Haku chuckled. “And your death will actually suck. You keep things interesting for me.”

            “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying my life. Someone has to benefit from this wretched existence.”

            “Aren’t you a little too young to be so cynical?” Haku questioned.

            Kin smiled at him from where she was leaning against the railing. “I’m going to trail Sasuke, to make sure he’s not being trailed by one of Orochimaru’s goons.”

            “Don’t get caught, now that he’s marked he can sense you.” Haku warned.

            “I’m sure he’s not good at it yet, if I was trailing Hinata that would be another story. I’m surprised she hasn’t picked you up.”

            “Have you no faith in me?” Haku laughed.

            Kin rolled her eyes. “Whatever, see ya-”

            “Don’t visit the hospital.” Haku smirked knowing she wanted to visit Shikamaru again. “Sasuke’s not there, he’s with the blonde kid. And you don’t want to run into Shikamaru’s spouse.”

            “Shut up.” Kin hissed before vanishing. He always knew _too much_.

            Haku looked up at the sky and sighed. “Females are so complicated.”

 

123 321

 

            After going home for something, Hinata knocked hesitantly at the Uchiha door. She fought the blush at her cheeks but snapped to attention when she heard a loud crash inside. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Itachi looking as impassive as ever and a fluffy Himalayan cat running outside between her legs.

            “You own a cat?” She asked confused. She didn’t remember seeing a litter box inside the house.

            “No.” Itachi replied without any further explanation. He looked a little irritated.

            “Uh, if this is a bad time for you I can come back?” She offered.

            “No, it’s ok.” Itachi replied. He sounded a bit strange.

            “Oh,” Hinata handed the item she was holding behind her back. “Here’s your shirt back.” She blushed. “I washed it.”

            “Thank you.” He replied as he took it from her remembering how she looked in it. He then handed it back. “Keep it.”

            Hinata gave him a confused look. He didn’t want it because her blood got on it? “It’s ok, I washed it thoroughly and there are no blood stains!”

            Itachi shook his head. “You misunderstood me. I simply like seeing you in it. You may have it.”

            Hinata blushed darkly. “Oh,” she squeaked out, unsure of how to respond. She took it back and put it inside the backpack she had with her.

            “Is that . . .” Itachi began, “a man’s jacket you’re wearing?” was it just her or did he sound a little, jealous?

            Hinata looked down at her shirt and laughed. “Yes, this is Neji’s.” She was trying so hard to get out the blood before it set, she only focused on washing Itachi shirt yesterday, forgetting about her own laundry. Turns out she was out of shirts and couldn’t borrow Hanabi’s or Tenten’s, their shirt would have been too tight on her due to her extra assets. So she stole one of Neji’s. He always had his laundry done and she knew he wouldn’t miss it.  It was his old jacket from his genin days in Anbu. When you first enter the Anbu, you were nicknamed a genin for being new.

            She couldn’t button it up fully and a bit of cleavage was showing.

            “Uh,” She began when Itachi just stared at her.

            “Is there something else you needed?” He asked with strained patience.

            She was a little bummed that he didn’t ask her to come inside. “Well, no.”

            “Very well.” Itachi stated before nodding his head and slamming the door in her face.

            _Wh-What_? Hinata asked herself confused.

 

123

 

            “Achoo!” Itachi sneezed after he shut the door and was slouched against it.

            Kami, he hated cats.

            All that damn cat hair clogging up his nostrils! If Hinata hadn’t distracted him, the cat would have been a nice rug by now.

            That was his one weakness. Cats.

            He would take that secret to the grave (if his bratty younger brother ever found out he would be doomed).

            And thank you Neji, Itachi praised the Hyuga for his taste in jackets. Granted, Neji didn’t pick it out for Hinata, but the cut and style seemed to hug her entire frame and complimented her figure. The fact that she couldn’t even button it up all the way almost made his nose bleed. Almost. If he had kept talking to her, he didn’t know what would have happened. And he really needed to sneeze again.

            “Achoo!” Itachi inwardly groan as he looked around the living room before his glare settled on the spot _Totoro_ was sleeping in. Cat hair. Everywhere.

            Itachi stopped leaning against the door and went to the kitchen for a mask and the broom.

            He was going to sweep the entire house if he had to. Cat hair be damned.

 

123 321

 

            Neji continued staring at one of the elders as he droned on and on about needing funding for his lands construction when really he just wanted a new pool for his house. The previous elders were in jail with Hiashi, but the new ones were just as dull, manipulative, and selfish. A common Hyuga trait apparently.

            He looked over at the only other young person beside himself that made up this council, Tokuma Hyuga. He was a distant cousin from another land. He came from one of the main houses but possessed a gentleness that the main houses generally lacked. His hair was brown like Neji’s (as common in all Hyuga’s except Hinata), but it was shoulder length and even spiky. Most of the men grew their hair long but Tokuma did not. His long bangs framed his face and like Neji, he looked bored to death.

            “I understand Elder Cho,” Neji began politely. “I will consider your concerns before I make my final decision.” Neji stated calmly and the Elder nodded his head, even though it looked like he could go on some more. “Meeting adjourned.” Neji finalized before people began leaving.

            “Neji-sama,” Tokuma greeted him as everyone else left.

            “Yes Tokuma-san?” Neji implored as he looked at him. They were roughly the same height but Neji couldn’t remember if they were the same age or not.

            “May I speak to you privately about Elder Cho?”

            Neji nodded and they walked outside of the meeting room together.

            “He only wants a pool.” Tokuma said flatly, getting straight to the point.

            Neji inwardly smirked. So, Tokuma caught on as well? It seemed like he wouldn’t be a waste on the council.

            “We should instead invest that extra money on the clan’s orphans.” Tokuma insisted. “Many Hyuga’s lost their lives from Hiashi-sans schemes with Danzo and their children should not be left to suffer.”

            Neji decided he liked his distant cousin a little better. “Very well, I will consider it.” Neji stated, but in reality, he was already making a mental note to discard Elder Cho’s request and focus more on Tokuma’s plan.

Neji himself was an orphan for a while before Hiashi took him in. But only after Hiashi saw him practicing his jyuuken and realized he had some skill that could benefit him.

            “Thank you Neji-sama,” Tokuma bowed but before he could leave Neji called him.

            “Tokuma-san,”

            “Yes Neji-sama?”

            “I would like for you to keep a sharp eye on the finance committee.”

            Tokuma hid a knowing smile. He was a bit worried that Neji would end up being like Hiashi, but was glad he was wrong. Tokuma bowed and left, feeling satisfied with their new head. He would indeed watch the finances and make sure none of the elders abused it. The Hyuga’s were low on funds as it is, they needed to help one another and sacrifice personal gains; such as a new pool.

            Neji sighed; he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and sleep for at least a week. Dealing with the mess Hiashi left him in was beginning to take its toll on him. The Hyuga’s had to pay a fine after Hiashi was charged for his crimes and wasn’t too far from a bankruptcy. Their name was tarnished because of the affiliation with Danzo and even Orochimaru!

            It would be a long time before honor could be restored to the clan. Neji was at least grateful that he had Tokuma, someone he could trust. The elders may have reluctantly accepted Neji’s position, but in no way were they ready to let him take control of the clan so easily. After all, he was a branch member, even if he wasn’t branded anymore.

            He stopped walking as someone blocked his path.

            “Shouldn’t you be in school?” Neji asked and Hanabi laughed.

            “I’m skipping.” She smirked.

            “Why?” Neji sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for mind games.

            “Because they’re teaching us the multi shadow clone jutsu today.”

            And Hanabi was practically Anbu level . . . she would be bored out of her mind.

            “Very well.” He’ll let Hinata nag Hanabi about it later.

            “Aww poor Neji-niisan.” Hanabi tsked. “You look so tired, too bad Tenten is about to chew you out.”

            Neji raised an eyebrow. What could that woman be mad about now? Or was she just in one of her moods? Bah, pregnant women.

            “Hinata’s Anbu partner came by earlier today.” Hanabi shrugged. “He accidentally mistook Tenten for a Hyuga.”

            _Could someone really be that stupid_? Neji wondered. Tenten did not have the Hyuga eyes.

            Seeing that information fly completely over his head, Hanabi sighed. “Meaning he thought she was your _wife_.” Hanabi emphasized before finally seeing the lights turn on in Neji’s head.

            Hyuga’s weren’t exactly known for being romantic; in fact, anything concerning love was completely lost on her cousin. She was surprised he knew what sex was. But then again, he was a _guy_.

            “You’re welcome.” Hanabi said as she walked pass him. Now maybe he would play nice and won’t tell Hinata she skipped school today.

            Neji dreaded turning the knob on his bedroom door. He knew he was pushing Tenten’s patience. First of all, he had no idea she was pregnant for two whole months. Now he was neglecting her as he tried to unify his clan. He wondered if he would be able to dodge the kunai she would throw at him. He always put their relationship second to his duties, even while they were in the Secret Service.

            “Hi Neji,” Tenten greeted him with a smile as she waited for him on their bed. “How was the meeting?”

            This made him feel even worse.

            “Fine.” Neji responded as he sat next to her. “How are you feeling?”

            Tenten actually looked taken aback by his concern for her. She knew Neji cared for her, but he rarely ever spoke on it.

            “Uh, I’m fine.” Tenten smile grew even bigger just from the little attention he was giving her. She knew he was going through a lot and didn’t want to add extra pressure on him. Neji gently brushed some of her long brown hair from her face.

            “I like when your hair is down.” He said softly and Tenten gave him a suspicious look.

            This had to be a clone.

            And it wouldn’t be the first time Neji sent a clone to her. He had the scar on his arm from her shuriken to prove how pissed off she was that day when she found out.

            “Uh huh,” Tenten sighed as she moved away. “Alright where is he?”

            Neji gave her a confused look.

            “Where’s Neji? The real one?” Tenten asked annoyed.

            Neji gave her a bland expression. “I’m not a clone Tenten.”

            Tenten got up from the bed angrily. “Just wait till I find him.” She seethed. “Let’s see how he likes being gutted with a blunt kunai.”

            Neji looked at her amused. She was grumbling to herself and probably plotting his death. He glanced at her stomach in the kimono she was wearing and noted how she was starting to form a bump. He felt pride knowing his child—no, his _children_ were being carried by such a strong and capable woman.

            “Tenten, come here.” He beckoned her and she turned to him brandishing a kunai.

            “Don’t tell me what to do clone! I’m not eliminating you just yet because I don’t want Neji to know he’s been caught!”

            Neji smirked, she was really amusing. He got up and walked over to her and backed her up against the wall.

            “Hey, I’ll stab you, I mean it!!” she yelled as Neji’s arms were either side of her, caging her in.

            _I know you will_. Neji thought dryly. He looked down at her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes that were always so warm and inviting (even when she was trying to kill him in random acts of rage), when she looked at him. She always understood that his neglect didn’t overshadow his love for her and without Tenten, he probably would have already wiped out most of his clan in a homicidal rage.

            “I’ve always considered you to be my wife.”

            There was a loud clang as the kunai she held fell to the floor.

            “N-Neji,” Tenten said softly as she gazed at him with tears in her eyes. He almost never said such sweet things to her and she relished it, who gives a damn if it was clone?!

            “Tenten,” Neji murmured as he cupped her cheeks and gently held her face. “I love you.” He knew she really needed to hear these words as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

            He guessed he would not rat Hanabi out to Hinata. Just this once.

 

123 321

 

            “Hey there,” Ino smiled as she looked down at Shikamaru.

            “Hey Ino,” Shikamaru greeted her as he sat up in his hospital bed. He then gave her a look, “What do you want?”

            “Heeey,” Ino pouted. “Don’t say it like that!”

            “I can see it in your eyes, InoShikaCho!” Shikamaru teased her, reminding Ino that he knew her since they were children. He could tell when she was up to something.

            “Well, I know you’ve been hiding a lot from me these past few months.” Ino countered.

            Shikamaru began to interrupt but she held up her hand. “InoShikaCho remember? Don’t try to pull one over me.”

            “Ok, maybe I was hiding something from you. What do you want?”

            “I want you to tell me everything.”

            Shikamaru sighed, “Ino-”

            “Shikamaru, you’re in the hospital again, because you just keep everything to yourself! You can’t solve everybody’s problems, not by yourself at least.” Ino argued.

            Shikamaru thought things over. He wasn’t sure how Ino would react to hear that Hinata was actually Orochimaru’s lackey and had infiltrated the FBI to get to Sasuke. Oh, and the worst hadn’t even been mentioned yet. For instance, Orochimaru’s was planning to take over Sasuke’s body and then destroy Konoha.

            “Come on,” Ino prodded. “I can handle it.”

            “I know you can,” Shikamaru replied. “But it’s just too dangerous.”

            “Shikamaru, are you serious?!” Ino yelled. “I can take care of myself and I can help you, just let me in! If you had told me everything all those years ago Kin wouldn’t even be a problem right no--”

            “Ino you’ve been helping me all this time.” Shikamaru interrupted. “You’re always there for me, and that means more than you could ever know.” He looked down at the white hospital sheets. “I’m asking you to be there for me again. Just this last time. You’re one of the few constants in my life. I need you more than ever. Don’t switch up on me now.”

            Ino remained silent. What could she have said to that? “I will always be by your side Shikamaru. But if . . . if you’re being attacked, just know that eventually I’ll be hit too. And I will never know by what, or who, because you never told me, but as someone who’s going to remain by your side, I will use myself as a shield for you.”

            Shikamaru groaned out loud. “Really? You’re going to try to guilt me into telling you!”

            “You’re not giving me any choice!!” Ino huffed while flipping her hair. “Tell me or I’ll beat it out of you!”

            “Taking advantage of an injured man are you?”

            “Yes, and I can do much worse!”

            “Ino, I made a promise to your mom.”

            “What?” Ino asked. “What does my mom have to do with any of this?” She asked. Her mom had passed away years ago.

            “I told her I would protect you. If something happened to you, I couldn’t . . . I don’t know what I’d do to be honest. I rather be in this hospital bed right now instead of you.”

            Ino fumed. He was really being difficult. She couldn’t ask him to go against a promise he made to her mother.

            “Well, I have some information that could help you out.” Ino sighed.

            Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “I really doubt that.”

            “Well fine then Mr. know-it-all! I’ll just leave!”

            “Wait, no!” Shikamaru yelled as he tried to grab her hand to stop her from leaving. Ino looked back and smirked.

            “Yeah thought so.” She grinned cheekily. When it came to new information, Shikamaru just had to know. “So, you remember how we used to try to figure out the story behind the fox demon festival?”

            “Ino, you can’t be serious.”

            “Hey just listen will you?!”

            “I think you’re well aware that the situation involves Orochimaru, unless you know his plans, you’re not really helping me much.”

            Ino pouted, “Listen, I can’t explain it, but this has just been bugging me.”

            “How can a little story bug you?”

            “Argh, you’re so annoying!!!” Ino yelled at him.

            “Ino, that festival has nothing to do with Orochimaru! He wants to attack Konoha and be evil and shit,” Shikamaru laughed.

            “Yeah well, the only time in Konoha’s history that we’ve ever been breached was by the fox demon.”

            Shikamaru abruptly stopped laughing.

            “So,” Ino went on to say, oblivious to the change in Shikamaru. “I just thought, well I don’t know. It seems like the only way to destroy Konoha would be to get the fox demon, ya know?”

            “Demons . . . don’t exist.” Shikamaru finished lamely.

            “Yeah . . . you’re right, can’t believe I was so stupid.” Ino sighed. “I really thought I was getting somewhere; it was just on my mind so much.” She sighed. “Anyway, I’ll see you later k?”

            “Yeah, bye.” Shikamaru said as Ino left.

            He was lying. Demons did exist.

            When he used to be a part of Anbu, he was told a lot of Konoha secrets. Only some Anbu members are told things, some information is so classified, that they were even hidden from Anbu. But he knew this secret, and always had to downplay anything about the fox demon in an effort to hide the truth. That’s why he had to tell Kotetsu and Izumo that demons didn’t exist the night he was attacked by Anko. The information was classified.

            Naruto was classified information.

Nobody was supposed to know about the fox vessel.

            But Ino . . . she said she knew about the story . . . no way. How could she have found out? Who else did she tell? She was in danger now . . . and he didn’t know what to do. Someone could kidnap and torment her to get the information out of her. What if Orochimaru attacked her?

            Shikamaru laughed suddenly. He was overreacting. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke. Naruto wasn’t even a factor. Orochimaru was trying to get to Sasuke for his sharingan. No one knew why, but he was gunning for Sasuke rather than Itachi and definitely not Naruto. And even if he was targeting Naruto, nothing would happen. Orochimaru couldn’t possess Naruto, the demon’s chakra would eat up any other chakra besides Naruto. The demon would protect Naruto from possession. And Orochimaru wanted a new body . . . it would never work.

            Shikamaru laid back down on the bed, breathing slowly. Jeez that troublesome woman, she really scared him just now!

 

123 321

 

 

            Hinata sighed as she continued walking to the Hyuga compound. She had been walking around for an hour or so after leaving the Uchiha residence. Hinata took the long way home and was taking her time as she appreciated the flowers blooming on the side of the road. Sighing again, it felt like something was missing from her life.

            Happiness, love, peace of mind—her mind went on to list sarcastically and she inwardly rolled her eyes at herself.

            Yes, being Orochimaru pet was terrible, but she never felt so empty before, even when she was hiding in the woods with Kiba and Shino to protect Hanabi.

            Maybe this feeling of nostalgia came from realizing everybody around her was hooking up.

As she entered her home, she found Tenten humming with a pot filled with water on the stove. She never looked so happy before.

            Tenten was generally cheerful enough, but this cheerfulness was different. She thought Tenten would even be upset over Haku’s remarks earlier today, which made her current mood even more surprising.

            “Oh, hi Hinata!” she greeted when she noticed the younger girl standing in the doorway. Hinata gave her a small smile.

            “Hello Tenten, is Neji home?”

            “Nope!” Tenten grinned before turning to the stove and putting some tealeaves in a pot.

            Did she miss something? Hinata wondered confused. Maybe she didn’t hear Tenten correctly, because there is no way she would be happy that Neji was gone. Usually Tenten would be moping around or cursing Neji’s name. “So . . . he’s gone?”

            Tenten sighed as she thought back to a few moments before.

 

123 Flashback Tenten POV 123

 

            Tenten smiled to herself as she looked at his sleeping face lying on the bed next to her. They were in bed turned toward one another with Neji’s arms wrapped around Tenten’s waist and her head resting on his bare chest. She really did cherish these moments when they were together. She sighed to herself, almost wistfully, as she gently traced Neji’s jaw line with her finger.

            She knew he had to leave soon. He would have to go to another meeting and one after that, and another and even more after that and she would stay here, waiting, hoping that she might catch a glimpse of him. But she wouldn’t, she never did. No matter how late she stayed up; it wouldn’t be late enough. When he finally returned home, she would be asleep, only to wake up to an empty bed because he would be gone before the sun rose to attend another meeting. This short hour she had with him right now, was probably all she had until tomorrow.

            They knew it was going to be hard . . . Tenten reached for his neck, to the black string that hung around it and gently pulled the necklace to inspect the silver ring on it.

            She smiled fondly, remembering the day he proposed to her. It was years ago, way before Hiashi was removed as head of the Hyuga’s. They always knew that their relationship wasn’t going to be easy. If they wanted to be together, they would have to fight for it. Neji was prepared to stand up to Hiashi for Tenten, seeing that she was not from a respectable and wealthy clan, the Hyuga’s would never accept her.

            Tenten smirked inwardly as she reached for her own necklace and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring that had belonged to Neji’s mother. She couldn’t even be upset at the fact that he was busy all the time now, because if things didn’t end up how they were now, Hiashi would still be head and they would have just been fighting some other strenuous battle. At least now Neji was head of the Hyuga clan and could marry whom he please.

            Of course there was a lot of opposition. She knew not everybody had accepted Neji as head. He was a branch member, never mind the fact that he wasn’t branded anymore. The elders didn’t respect him and made it hard for Neji half the time. Most times when they were together, Neji used that time to sleep. He was under a lot of pressure and needed to rest.

            But Tenten never complained. He had to go to the meetings and show everybody that he could take whatever they threw at him. If he didn’t, it would be a sign of weakness, and the Hyuga clan preyed upon that; Neji would be destroyed in an instant if they found him too weak to be their leader.

            But she couldn’t help the fact that she hated it. She wished they could just run away and be together. Tenten sighed as she placed the two necklaces on the bed and glanced up at Neji. He was still sleeping, his long dark hair gently framed his face and a few strands lay scattered across his face.

Some would say Neji’s face was angular and sharp, but when he slept, he actually looked his age, which was 26, rather than a man in his mid-thirties. She giggled a little at that thought. Neji always seemed to act much older than how he was, which contributed this image of being older. Only she saw this side of him, only she saw the real him. He wasn’t “the prodigy” with her, he was just Neji. He cared and loved her, all of her, even though she wasn’t from a prestigious clan, even though she wasn’t as pretty as the other girls, he loved her tomboy ways and actually liked her hair in buns.

            She wondered, as she looked down and gently rubbed her stomach, what kind of life her children would have? One where they saw their _real_ father, or one where they only caught glimpses of him? It wasn’t fair, Tenten thought as she closed her eyes tightly, shutting out her tears.

            _When did I become such a cry baby?_ Tenten laughed at herself. She was part of a successful Secret Service team and was Konoha’s weapon mistress! She was stronger than this. She had to be.

            She glanced up at Neji’s face, only to look into light pools of lilac and realized he was awake. He had a frown on his face.

            “Why are you crying?” He asked her and she blinked up at him. Tenten hadn’t realized she was.

            “I don’t know,” she laughed through her tears and Neji gently wiped them away before kissing her forehead.

            “I’m here Tenten.” He reminded her. _Yes_ , Tenten thought with a smile. No matter what happened, Neji would always be there for her. She had nothing to worry about. But she suddenly had a thought . . .

            “You’re here for now,” she sighed. “You may be head of the Hyuga’s but you’re still an Anbu member. You could be kidnapped and killed.”

            Neji smirked, amused. “Do you think someone would be able to kidnap me?”

            “Well, remember what happened during the whole case with Itachi?” Tenten argued, “Didn’t you say Kabuto managed to kidnap you?”

            Neji frowned remembering, “Yes he did.” Kabuto had managed to knock him out to get the briefcase Neji had stolen from Hiashi and dragged him to Orochimaru’s lair. “But I wasn’t killed.”

            “Only because he didn’t kill you.” Tenten sighed. “I’m glad you’re alive and all, but that was strange, why wouldn’t he kill you?” Tenten was an Anbu as well; she knew that once an Anbu member was kidnapped, they were dead. They were too dangerous to keep alive and the enemy knew that.

            Neji vaguely remembered something Kabuto said in the lair. Something about how “she” would not like it if he and Shino had died. How could he have forgotten such an important detail?

            Who was “she”?

            “Oh no, what’s with that face?” Tenten inquired as she peered up at him. “What are you thinking about?”

            “I just remembered I have another meeting to attend soon.” Neji responded. Normally, he wouldn’t keep information from Tenten. He didn’t have to, she was an Anbu, and she could protect herself. She could handle the harsh and cruel information she would receive. But, he didn’t want her meddling because she was pregnant after all. If something was to happen to her . . .

            Neji got up from the bed and he heard Tenten sigh behind him. As he opened his closet he looked back and saw her playing with the diamond ring attached to her necklace.

            He promised, one day he would marry her. But there were too many loose ends, he couldn’t do anything just yet . . .

            As Neji looked into his closet his eyes widened and he gasped. “Hinata,”

            “What’s wrong?” Tenten asked alarmed.

            “Hinata took my jacket!”

            Tenten gave him a look. It was just like him to freak out over something like that. “What jacket? You mean from when we were genin? You don’t even wear that anymore!”

            “Yes, but she didn’t refold the clothes around it! Look how messy,” Neji sighed interrupting himself. “She forgot to do her laundry again. Tell her to do her laundry.” Ever since they were kids, Hinata would take his clothes when she forgot to wash her own. That’s how she got into the habit of wearing baggy clothing; his clothes were usually big on her. She probably only picked his genin jacket because she thought he wouldn’t have noticed. But ha! Neji eyes never missed anything!

            Tenten rolled her eyes. “I don’t understand you Hyuga’s.”

            Neji continued looking for clothes to wear, because he couldn’t just show up to the meeting stark naked, which he was at the moment. Remembering his thoughts before thinking about Hinata, Neji decided he would think more about who “she” was later. He would stop by Shino and ask him if he remembered that day.

            Tenten laughed to herself as she watched Neji quickly put on clothes for his meeting. He really needed to get over his obsession with folding his clothes. Luckily, he was too busy to nag Hinata about that. A normal person would be upset that she went through their things, but no, Neji was upset she didn’t fold his clothes back. _Hyuga’s_.

            “I’ll be back.” He said as he was suddenly kneeling in front of her. Tenten smiled as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

            “Can you please wake me up when you get back?” she knew she would be asleep when he finally returned home.

            Neji looked conflicted. “You need your rest Tenten.”

            “Please, just so I can see you, I promise I won’t stay up long if you do.”

            Neji relented, “Very well.”

            Tenten gave him a bright smile before kissing him again. “See you later!”

 

123 End Flashback Tenten POV 321

 

            “He was just here, but had to leave for another meeting again.” Tenten explained cheerfully.

            “You’re glowing.” Hinata mentioned and gave Tenten a weird look.

            “Oh yeah? Must be the pregnancy!”

            Hinata wasn’t completely oblivious to Tenten’s flushed skin and the wide grin she sported. Neither was she oblivious to the ruffled kimono cloth and how part of Tenten’s hair seemed to stick up in the back.

            _Neji you dog_ , Hinata laughed to herself as Tenten continued moving around the kitchen in complete bliss.

            Hinata wondered if a man could ever make her feel like that, but pushed the thought back. She didn’t need to be thinking of those things.

            “Oh Hinata wait,” Tenten called to her as Hinata turned to leave.

            “Yes Tenten?” she asked.

            “Neji said to tell you something about doing your laundry? I kinda forgot the message, sorry.”

            Hinata blushed, damn his OCD!! Even when charming his woman he noticed his missing jacket—which he hadn’t even worn in _years_.

            “O-Oh, ok.” Hinata blushed, embarrassed before leaving for her room. She would do her laundry immediately.

 

123 321

 

            Sasuke sighed as he jumped rooftops to find Naruto. Where could the kid have gone now? Would he really leave Konoha to look for his dad?

            Sasuke doubted that. Well, not really, if anything, Naruto wouldn’t leave without telling Ino first.

            Hmmm, where did she live again?

            Sasuke stopped and looked around feeling kind of weird. As if someone was . . . watching him.

            It was weird because he couldn’t see anybody, couldn’t hear extra footsteps, but he just _knew_ somebody was there. Did he have some kind of weird innate snakey senses or something now? Snakey, ugh that sounded so . . . ugh.

            “Just come out already.” He snapped out loud. Last time he didn’t listen to his gut he completely screwed himself (being attacked by Orochimaru and etc) so now he was learning to trust himself.

            “I know you’re there.” He stated again. He felt kind of silly talking to himself on top of a roof but—

            “I wasn’t following you.” She said as she came to stand in front of him.

            She was tall and without a doubt beautiful. Her long black hair blew in the breeze and her porcelain skin looked soft to the touch. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

            “So then who the hell were you trailing?”

            The girl with the violet eyes looked annoyed. “I’m not going to attack you is what I meant.”

            “Do you expect me to believe that?”

            “What do you believe?” She questioned, catching him off guard.

            “You’re that girl . . .”

            “What?” She asked warily.

            “That girl Ino popped off at.” He remembered Naruto yapping his mouth about it and his description of her fit the woman in front of him now. “You’re . . . Kin.”

            Kin swore under her breath. “How the hell do you know about me?”

            Not finding her a threat anymore, Sasuke relaxed. “I’m Anbu. Of course I knew you were trailing me.”

            Kin laughed. “Suuure.” She smirked. “You don’t even know how to explain how you knew I was following you.”

            The way she was talking . . . did she know? Did she know . . . about _him_? Because all he knew about her was that she knew Shikamaru. And Shikamaru was targeted by Orochimaru. She suddenly popped up and now Shikamaru was lying in the hospital bed. And Ino seemed fixed on the idea that it was all her fault. Maybe she actually was a threat.

            “Hey,” Kin said, grabbing his attention. “I told you from before. I’m not here to attack you.”

            “Then why are you following me?”

            “Shikamaru,” she began quickly. “He said you were attacked too. But then I heard you were discharged and I thought that was weird after being attacked by Orochimaru.”

            “Why would Shikamaru tell you that?” Sasuke wondered, did he trust this woman enough to tell her such vital information? But then, why would Ino hate her?

            “To keep tabs on you. I don’t know the specifics, but he called me to help him.”

            “Help him with what?”

            “The case,” Kin mumbled, she needed to get out of here or she would blow everybody’s cover.

            “What case?” Sasuke demanded. “Don’t think about running, not if you value your life.” He warned her. She looked like she wanted to bolt.

            “Listen, he called me because he needed help with the case concerning Itachi Uchiha ok? I came, and then he was attacked.”

            “You’re lying.” Sasuke eyes narrowed at the girl. “The case was already resolved before he was attacked.”

            She looked uncomfortable and Sasuke pinned her down with his eyes. “You know I can just use the sharingan to get it out of you right?”

            Kin glared at him. “I’d like to see you try. But why waste your time with me? Weren’t you looking for somebody?”

            Crap, Naruto.

            Dammit!

            But how did she know that?! Why did she know everything?!

            Did she work for Orochimaru? Maybe she tricked Shikamaru into trusting her and that’s what—

            “Hey, I’m on your side ok?!” She suddenly yelled at him. “Just know that much. I’m not asking you to trust me. Just ignore me for the time being.”

            “You’re still going to trail me?”

            She nodded.

            Sasuke sighed. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  He didn’t know what to do.

 

123 321

 

            “What?!” Ino yelled. “He’s dead?”

            “No!” Naruto yelled. “ _Missing_.” He corrected her. “Suna’s probably holding him hostage.”

            “That makes no sense Naruto, if that was the case, why would Temari and her brothers come?”

            “It’s an act!”

            “It’s too risky, why would Gaara come? Isn’t he in line to be the next Kazekage? It’s too risky to send him over just to make it seem like Suna’s innocent.”

            Naruto sighed as he sat down on Ino’s couch. “I just want my dad back.” He admitted. Ino moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder, causing Naruto to wrap his arms around her.

            “Naruto, it’s ok. We’ll find him.” She reassured him.

            “It’s been three weeks Ino,” Naruto whispered. “Maybe he is dead.”

            “Do you really believe that?” she asked him gently.

            “No, I can feel it, he’s out there somewhere.”

            “Then he’s not dead. We just have to find him.”

            “What should I do?” Naruto asked out loud. “I can’t just sit around and wait.”

            “What did Tsunade say?”

            “I don’t know, I stormed out.”

            “Well, she’s probably putting a team together to investigate.” Ino said. “And Konoha has the best of the best, we’ll find your father Naruto.”

            Naruto seemed to find comfort in her words as he hugged her tighter in his arms.

            “Naruto?” Ino asked timidly.

            “Yes?”

            “You’re the fox vessel aren’t you.” She just couldn’t get it out of her head, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get it out of him at any other time. Now was her only chance.

            “Yes.” Naruto said simply. “I am. I harbor Kyuubi, the fox demon.”

            “Omg I knew it!” Ino screamed. “Take that Shikamaru!”

            Naruto blinked owlishly at her. “You’re not . . . scared?”

            “Of course not. You can control it. You’ve been doing so this whole time!”

            “You . . . believe in me?”

            “Yeah silly,” Ino smiled as she looked up at him. “You’re always going around telling people to believe in you, why so surprised?”

            “Nothing just . . . thanks Ino.” Naruto grinned at her.

            “So, who was the fox vessel before?”

            “My mom.” Naruto said. “She died at my birth, that’s why I was given the fox as a baby.”

            “Whoa, since you were a baby?! How is that even possible?!”

            “My father created a seal so the demon wouldn’t take over my body.” Naruto explained.

            “Oh, whew, good thing our President is so powerful!”

            “Uh yeah . . . about that seal.”

            “What?”

            “It doesn’t last forever . . . I need to be resealed or Kyuubi will escape his chakra chains and take over my body.” Naruto laughed awkwardly.

            “Yeah . .  but,” Ino began with a dry laugh of her own. “You don’t need to be resealed _now_ right?”

            Naruto scratched his cheek. “Weeeell,”

            “Shit.”

 

123 321

 

           

            “Lord Orochimaru,” Hinata greeted before she bowed in front of him as he sat atop his throne. He seemed to love summoning her when it was most inconvenient for her. Her laundry was still washing . . .

            “It’s time my dear.” He replied with a smirk.

            Hinata looked up at him, very much aware of Kabuto looming behind her. “Time for what my Lord?”

            “Sasuke, Hinata.” Kabuto reminded her. “Bring him tonight. He’s ready.”

            “But, his chakra only just merged!” Hinata protested.

            “I told you she couldn’t be trusted.” Kabuto frowned at Hinata’s refusal.

            “Now, now Kabuto,” Orochimaru exclaimed. “She’s merely showing concern. If Sasuke isn’t ready, I won’t be able to successfully merge. After all, you don’t have a perfect record.”

            “Yes, you had many tries to perfect the curse.” Hinata responded. “You only have one chance to complete the transfer jutsu.” Hinata looked back at Kabuto who scowled.

            “How are we sure that it will work?” She asked out loud.

            “Tell her Kabuto.” Orochimaru looked almost giddy with anticipation.

            “We already tested it out and it worked beautifully.”

            “What do you mean . . .” Hinata asked. “Who did you test it on?”

            “It doesn’t matter, just know that Suna and Konoha will be at war very soon.” Kabuto grinned. “And while they are fighting a war, Lord Orochimaru will become accustomed to his new body, before destroying them.”

            “This is madness, don’t you think if Konoha went to war they would notice Sasuke missing?” They would need Sasuke to fight!

            “Oh, they’ll be far too busy.” Kabuto laughed.

            “What about Itachi?” Hinata challenged.

            “Oh, you have to bring him too.” Kabuto explained with a sinister grin. “So I can finally exact my revenge.”

            “Revenge?” Hinata wondered. What “revenge” could Kabuto act on Itachi? If they only met during the time Itachi was in Akatsuki, they would have been partners or at least neutral acquaintances. Itachi would have been on his side, so no animosity could have arisen. That must mean Kabuto knew Itachi from even before he joined Akatsuki. Maybe in the past their paths had crossed which led to Kabuto needing to avenge himself. But how . . . ?

            “I mean,” Kabuto retracted his statement quickly, “I mean I will have revenge on Konoha by helping kill Itachi.” He snapped before turning to their Lord. “Lord Orochimaru, she’s making up all of these excuses, she has clearly switched sides.”

            “No!” Hinata yelled as she spun around to face Orochimaru. “That’s not true, I’m loyal to only you Lord Orochimaru!”

            “Hmm,” Orochimaru smiled, his snake eyes reflecting the little light that was in the room. “Hinata I must admit, I’m with Kabuto on this one.” A sickening feeling overcame Hinata as she shivered.

            “Your loyalty seems to be elsewhere, and it’s such a shame too. After all I’ve done for you.” He tsked.

            “Your family is alive because of us.” Kabuto boasted. “And you’re going to be an aunt soon,” Hinata stiffened. “Tell Neji I said congratulations.”

            Hinata heard the unspoken threat. “Tenten has nothing to do with this.”

            “Exactly, we only agreed on protecting Hanabi, Neji, Shino, and Kiba. Tenten was never a part of this, and if she dies, well that’s the result of war. Death.”

            “You know she’s pregnant,” Hinata said horrified, how sick were these people?

            “Exactly Hinata, you know there are many lives at stake, are you really going to chance everything? Look at how far you’ve come.”  Kabuto said with a dark chuckle.

            “Hinata you can decide by tonight. Bring Sasuke and Itachi. Then walk away.” Orochimaru smirked. “You’ll walk away forever.”

            “For . . .” Hinata began as she tasted the word on her tongue. “Forever?”

* * *

A/N: Friendly Reminder: If you enjoyed this please give it "kudos" and a simple short review please! I'm really trying to get my story more exposure and you can help me do so!


	16. The Unfolding

 

 

“So what are you going to do?” Kin asked Sasuke as they stood in front of each other in a face off.

 

“I’ll deal with you later.” Sasuke said before disappearing. He wanted to try to shake her but something told him he couldn’t if he wanted to. He would ignore her for now and look for Naruto to make sure he was ok. Then he would find Kin and make her answer all of his questions.

 

123 321

 

“I’m surprised you’re here.” Shikamaru greeted Kin. He was stretching his limbs and walking around his room when she suddenly appeared. He had to exercise so his body wouldn’t become sore.

 

“Sasuke found out I was trailing him.” Kin shrugged. “He’s looking for Naruto so he’ll be around. I’ll keep my eye on him.”

 

 “Why would Sasuke be looking for Naruto?” Shikamaru asked. They were always together, and if they weren’t, they always knew where the other was.

 

“I don’t know.” Kin shrugged again. “Haku said your girlfriend was in Konoha.” She added with a sour expression. “She might have given him bad news and the kid stormed off.”

 

 “What news would Temari have for Naruto?” Shikamaru wondered. They barely ever talked to each other! And Temari was in the CIA and Naruto the FBI, any information she had would go to Tsunade, not Naruto, who was a lower rank than her.

       

Kin sighed as she leaned against the wall. “Feeling better?” she asked, changing the subject.

           

“Yeah, Tsunade is an amazing healer.” Shikamaru smirked. “I should be out of here in no time.”

           

“Good.” Kin offered him a little smile.

 

“What’s up?” Shikamaru asked the girl. “You look troubled.”

           

“I am.” Kin said. “It’s too obvious. Orochimaru’s plan is just too obvious.” She muttered.

          

“How so?”

           

“We know he wants Sasuke for his body. I’m guessing even Anbu knows as much now.” Kin murmured. They were doing their own outside investigation, trying to clear things up. This way, if something went wrong, only they would be attacked and leave as much people out of it as possible. “But if that was the case, why not Itachi? If Orochimaru truly wanted power, he would take Itachi. Why Sasuke?”

           

“We will never know until we walk up and ask the man. And that’s only if he doesn’t kill us first.” Shikamaru sighed. “It makes no sense to hurt our heads trying to figure things out.” That sounded odd coming from him. Maybe he was maturing and finally resolving to let things unfold by themselves, allowing life to have their mysteries.

           

“Maybe you’re right.” Kin said softly. “But there has to be more to this.”

           

“Or maybe there isn’t.” Shikamaru countered. “Maybe we’re finally the ones who have the advantage. All we have to figure out is when he’ll strike and we’ll end this.”

           

Kin bit her bottom lip, “Oh yeah? Well how are we going to know when he’s going to strike?”

           

“Hinata.”

           

“Hinata?” Kin echoed annoyed. “His _minion_ , Hinata?!”

           

“Yes, she’ll let us know.” Shikamaru said firmly. She’ll give them a signal. He’ll just have to work extra hard to see it. Anko did say she was on their side.

           

“I don’t understand how one minute you’re trying to bust her then the next you’re acting like she’s been on our side from the very beginning!” Kin yelled at him. “Did Orochimaru hit you too hard in the head or something for you to be switching up on me like this?”

           

“Trust me,” Shikamaru insisted, remembering that Anko didn’t want Kin to know that she was still alive. She was the one who actually put him in the hospital this time around, not the snake.

           

“How can I when you’re keeping things from me?” Kin accused him. “You don’t just “ _change your mind_ ” Shikamaru.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “You know something. You have more information but you’re keeping it from me.”

           

“Kin, just-”

           

“No!” Kin yelled. “Orochimaru needs to die, _today_!!” She exclaimed as she stopped leaning on the wall and faced Shikamaru who had moved to sit on the bed.

           

“Kin,” Shikamaru tried again to calm her down but the girl was too upset to be stopped.

           

“He’s taken everybody I loved away from me!” She yelled, her eyes filling with tears. “Everybody . . .”

           

It hurt him to see her in so much pain.

           

“Even you Shikamaru.” She said softly, as tears gently fell down her face. “He took you away from me too.”

           

Shikamaru slowly got up and walked over to Kin before hugging her tightly. “I’m still here Kin. I’ll always be here with you.”

           

Kin moved out of his hold, immediately missing his warmth. “You don’t understand Shikamaru, I can’t love anyone while Orochimaru is still alive!”

           

Shikamaru sighed heavily. “Kin, just wait, all I’m asking is for you to wait.”

           

“I’ve been waiting my whole life!” she screamed in frustration. “You need to tell me what you found out or I’m going to kill Hinata right now!”

           

“Kin-”

           

Kin turned to leave, “I’m going to kill he-”

           

“Anko is alive.”

           

She paused.

           

There was a long moment of silence.

         

Kin didn’t dare think Shikamaru was lying to her.

           

“She’s the one who attacked you . . . not Orochimaru. Right?” she asked him slowly.

           

“Yes. She’s alive and is working as his informant. She’s a part of the Anbu and that’s how Orochimaru knows everything. She told me that Hinata was on our side.”

           

Kin slowly turned back to Shikamaru.

           

“I would’ve told you, but Anko . . . Anko didn’t want you to know she was alive. She said it would get you killed if you knew.”

           

Kin was looking down on the floor so he couldn’t see her face. But he did see the tears falling to the ground.

           

“Kin,” Shikamaru said softly as he went over and held her in his arms. “It’s ok,” he said as his heart went out to her. He wished he could protect her, all he ever wanted was to protect and shelter her from her pain, but he wasn’t strong enough. He was once foolish enough to believe that his love would be enough . . . that all he had to do was love her. And he ended up pushing her way. His love was the reason she had to leave him, to protect him from Orochimaru. The insidious effects of love . . . sometimes love had sinister consequences. “Kin, I love you.”

           

There was a gasp.

           

Shikamaru turned to the door of the hospital room in shock.

           

“T-Temari,” he stammered, stunned. He hadn’t heard her come in.

           

“I c-couldn’t . . . you w-weren’t answering y-your cell.” Temari began as she stumbled back shocked at what she just witnessed . . . what she just heard.

           

Kin was still in Shikamaru’s arms, they hadn’t moved away from each other.

           

Temari had seen enough.

           

“Wait, Temari!” Shikamaru yelled as she ran away from the room. He tried to run after her but a sharp pain in his chest had him doubled over in agony. He hadn’t fully healed yet. He leaned on Kin to support himself.

           

“I’m sorry Shikamaru,” she whispered, her throat hoarse from the guilt lumped in it. “I always . . . I always cause you so much pain.”

           

“I, I need to get to her. I need . . . her,” Shikamaru gasped, tears pricking his eyes. “I need Temari,”

           

“I’ll find her for you,” Kin promised as she helped him to the bed. She disappeared quickly.

           

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling, envisioning clouds. Wishing for the first time in his life that the clouds would part way and let the sun shine through.

 

123 321

 

           

“Hey Hinata!” Hanabi greeted her sister. “Where were you?” she asked as Hinata slowly made her way to her room.

           

“Just . . . out.”

           

“With Itachi?” Hanabi prodded.

           

“Yeah.” Hinata lied. She was just coming from Orochimaru’s lair with very detailed instructions for the next step of his plan.

           

“Hanabi is that Hinata?” Tenten called out from the living room.

           

“Yes!” Hanabi yelled back. “Someone’s been waiting for you while you were gone.” Hanabi said as she followed behind Hinata to the living room.

           

Hinata eyes widened when she saw Itachi standing there. She didn’t dare look back at Hanabi’s face. Hanabi knew she was lying . . . she always knew when she was lying, yet, she always allowed Hinata to lie to her.

           

“I-Itachi.” Hinata stuttered. She wondered what her sister was thinking now.

           

“Let’s train.” Itachi ordered, breaking through her chaotic thoughts.

 

123 321

           

           

“Neji-sama, Hanabi-san is looking for you.” Yuki Hyuga called out to Neji as he was about to leave the compound. Neji inwardly groaned. He had a little free time and wanted to find Shino to inquire about their time in Orochimaru’s cells.

           

“It seemed pretty urgent.” Yuki added, laughing at the obvious reluctance on Neji’s face.

           

Neji looked at Yuki and at the branch seal on her forehead. It was a constant reminder that there was still more work to be done for the Hyuga’s. Even though he had managed to join the branch and main houses together as one, rather than have them separated by houses, the seal would always be a problem. The Hyuga’s had no maids now, at least, now they weren’t using their own “branch” members as maids anymore. Yuki didn’t have to look for him to help Hanabi, but she did it anyways.

           

“Very well, where last did you see her?” He sighed. It probably was not a serious matter and he would be on his way soon enough.

           

“She went to rest in the gardens.”

           

Neji nodded his thanks before quickly making his way to the Hyuga’s vast gardens.

           

“Hanabi,” Neji greeted when he saw the sixteen year old swinging on a bench. She looked quite sullen as she pushed herself, idly looking at the flowers beneath her.

 

“Nii-san!” She greeted. She didn’t sound cheerful or even happy like she usually did, she sounded urgent. Looking into her eyes, he saw fear.

           

This was going to be a while.

 

123 321

 

           

“Come on Dobe,” Sasuke yelled out as he stalked the training grounds. He winced after saying that. Maybe he should attempt to be a little nicer, seeing that Naruto’s father might be missing . . . or dead.

           

“Naruto,” Sasuke called out again. “Let’s go back and check with Tsunade, maybe she has more information.” He said, seeing that they had just came from her office, but that was a fat ass lie, she wouldn’t have anymore information and they were as up to date as can be, but he had to try something to draw Naruto out. He felt his chakra signature but just couldn’t find out where it was coming from. He sensed that someone- or something – was covering Naruto’s chakra. He was worried the fox demon Naruto harbored was using Naruto’s weak state to gain control.

           

All of this shit on top of this Kin chick, who was trailing him. She probably knew that he was marked by Orochimaru. But how?

           

Sasuke shook his head annoyed as he walked through a forest he suddenly found himself in. He had spaced out and wasn’t paying attention. He needed to get his mind off of—

           

“Why hello Sasuke-kun.”

           

Sasuke’s entire body froze.

           

“Kabuto,” He growled, his eyes bleeding red as he turned and glared at the white haired man. “What do you want?” he cringed a bit, his body wasn’t fully healed yet, he shouldn’t be using his sharigan.

           

Kabuto grinned at him, his glasses casting a wicked gleam in the dying sunlight. “You.”

 

123 321

 

           

“Why have you brought me here?” Neji asked his little cousin. They were at Hanabi’s mother grave. It was in a quiet place atop a far off hill. They were quite some way off from the Hyuga Manor.

           

He watched as Hanabi made hand signs before a pulse of chakra surrounded them briefly before disappearing. But Neji was a Hyuga and even without the Byakugan activated, he sensed and saw bits of chakra surrounding them.

           

She had just created a physical chakra block. No one would be able to hear their conversation inside the chakra bubble she placed them in. This was a way to hide oneself if they didn’t have a seal on them to do it. He doubted that anyone would be able to hear any type of noise.

           

Neji smirked a little, this would be the perfect assassination tool. It was a bit extensive, seeing that you would waste a decent amount of chakra. He frowned. No, he would stick to killing people silently.

           

He really needed to see Shino.

           

“Nii-san, this is about Hinata.” Hanabi began slowly, trying to get his attention as she looked up at him with hesitant eyes.

           

Neji waited, becoming alarmed with how serious his usually playful cousin became.

           

“I think . . . I think she’s working with Orochimaru who is trying to obtain Sasuke-san’s body.”

 

123

 

Kiba was idly walking somewhere completely random when he suddenly heard—

           

“ _WHAT?!?!?!”_

 

He began to freak out in the public square, Sakura giving him an awkward look. They were looking for some ingredients to cook later.

           

“Uh, what’s wrong Kiba?” She asked as she held up a carrot. Before his strange behavior, he was making fun of her vegetable picking skills, or rather, lack of it. She looked down at the carrot. Was this a bad one too? She frowned and put it back.

           

“Uh, nothing.” He said strangely, giving Akamaru a weird look. The dog looked wary too. “I just could have sworn I heard Neji scream.”

           

Sakura laughed, “Neji? He’s so quiet. All of the Hyuga’s seem so.”

           

“Uh yeah,” Kiba laughed awkwardly, deciding to just forget about it.

 

123

 

           

Hanabi let go of her ears as Neji just stared. She had no idea Neji was capable of yelling.

           

“Hanabi, this is a very dangerous and serious-”

           

“I know that!! That’s why I made all of this!!” she yelled, flinging her arms around the chakra bubble they were in. “But it all makes sense!!”

           

“How does any of this make sense?” Neji asked exasperated. Was this another Hanabi prank? Was Tenten in on this? Did she find out he had a little free time and was going to look for Shino rather than spend time with her? Damn these vengeful women!

           

“Nii-san, I remember when she changed. Hinata-nee was never affected by the Hyuga branch seal!” Hanabi said quickly, seeing that she was losing him.

           

“That’s ridiculous, she regularly get relapses from bearing it.” The fist at his sides tightened. This was all from the curse seal he had once bore before Hinata, in an attempt to rid him of it, accidentally transferred it to herself.

           

“No, she was fine. Nii-san, think about it.” Hanabi urged. “You were never affected by the seal in this way, the only time you felt anything was when a Main Branch Hyuga activated it.”

           

“This was a risky transaction Hanabi-chan.” Neji explained. “Hinata created a dangerous new jutsu in the midst of uncertainty. There’s no telling what other side effects she has.”

           

“Her eyes turns black, she coughs up blood--”

           

“Just some side effects-” Neji tried bushing it off.

           

“Her chakra is increased a thousand times over. She’s sees further, her strength magnifies, her body sometimes transforms a bit into this . . . this _thing_.” Hanabi looked into Neji’s widened eyes. “Does this sound like a simple jutsu going wrong?”

           

Neji remained silent as he began to think things over. “That’s impossible Hanabi, Hinata-sama has not shared any of those effects with me.”

           

“Because she doesn’t want anybody to know. Have you ever looked at her forehead? You can barely see the branch seal, if you look at it closely, it seems like it’s fluctuating on her skin, as if something is eating the chakra from the seal daily.”

           

Neji paused in his thinking. He began remembering what Kabuto said in the lair. That someone, a woman, wanted him and Shino safe and he had to spare them.

           

“It sounds like . . . _his_ seal.” Hanabi interrupted his thoughts.

           

Neji looked up sharply at her. “Hanabi . . .” How did she know about classified information?

           

“Like Orochimaru’s seals!!” she blurted out.

           

“Have you been going through my files?” Neji asked surprised she even managed to access them. As Anbu captain, he had access to sensitive information. Orochimaru was part of that.

           

“Your password is tenten. With a lowercase T.” She deadpanned.

           

Neji blinked. He would have to change that immediately. Maybe leave the T capitalized this time?

           

“I looked at everything that was in Orochimaru’s files. It’s not a coincidence that Danzo and Father worked with him. There has to be a reason. Orochimaru has been testing humans with his seals, there wasn’t a lot of information on them, just some that previous Anbu have gathered.” Hanabi admitted. “But they all say the seals, or rather, curse marks, increases the users abilities. But also, they crippled them because Orochimaru has not perfected it.” She murmured. “They know this because they found all of his test subjects dead bodies.”

           

“That would explain Hinata’s crippled state. She get’s to the point where it looks like she’s about to keel over! Remember how she looked before Itachi’s case? She was always sick, that wasn’t from the branch seal…” Hanabi continued.

           

“If that is the case, you know that Orochimaru has not perfected it. That means Hinata should be dead. Before the sealing, Hinata was not that strong. There is no way she would have survived.” Neji countered.

           

“You didn’t see her those years when we were hiding from father.” Hanabi began, remembering her time on the run with Shino and Kiba. “She became stronger. There were a lot of people after us, she was forced to become this . . . killer. To protect me…”

           

“That doesn’t explain why she’s better now. Or why Orochimaru would want her in the first place. How would he know that Hinata would become a cop and meet Sasuke? Orochimaru want’s Sasuke’s body, not Hinata’s. Hinata was the one who apprehended him in the first place.”

           

“I think . . . Kabuto heals her. Hinata has to be obedient to Orochimaru. She is forced to do these horrible things because if she doesn’t, the seal will kill her. In turn for the seals strength to protect me from father, she has to do Orochimaru’s bidding.”

           

Neji sighed as his brain began to analyze everything. Everything was beginning to unfold. He didn’t like where this was going, but he had to face it. “Orochimaru approached Hinata and offered her power and safety. That’s how you guys managed to survive with both Danzo’s and Hiashi’s forces after you.” Neji hypothesized. “In exchange for power, she became his servant . . . as the first successful -- semi-successful, curse seal experiment, Orochimaru studied her. He kept her close to observe her. He hatched up a plan to have Hinata infiltrate the FBI by allowing her to capture him to get Sasuke’s attention. They would never suspect that a girl like Hinata would be on that snake’s side.”

           

“He realized that Hinata was not a completely successful experiment, his seal had drawbacks; whenever she exerted the power, it would drain her, eat away at her chakra, and she would need to go back to be checked on by Kabuto.” Neji looked up at the sky as birds flew overhead. “Sometimes I would check on her with my Byakugan when she wasn’t looking. Her chakra was irregular every time, she would be weak then she would be strong. I thought . . . I thought this was from the jutsu she created.”

           

“I noticed she would go off on her own when she became really sick, and then when she returned she would be better. I suppose those were the visits to Kabuto.”

           

Hanabi stared down at the grass beneath them.

           

“I think Orochimaru has perfected the seal. That’s why he is choosing now to go after Sasuke.” She said softly.

           

“Why did you wait so late . . .” Neji began as he looked at her.

           

“I didn’t want to believe it . . . I thought, I thought that she would find a way out of this situation. I guess I was in denial. I didn’t want to see it at first because I knew that this was my entire fault. If Hinata wasn’t trying to protect me-- protect me from this murderous fate, she would be fine.”

           

“Hanabi,” Neji reached out for his cousin and gently embraced her. She tightly held onto his shirt with tears pricking her eyes. “We all made these choices to ultimately protect you. But if Hinata hadn’t left, Hiashi would have murdered her. This is all of Orochimaru’s doing, if he is the one pulling the strings, he is the one causing this misery, do not feel guilty.”

           

“W-What are we going to do now?” Hanabi asked as she looked up at her cousin with tear-filled eyes. “We can’t turn her over to the Hokage and the council! They will have her killed! Since she has to give Sasuke to Orochimaru, they would label her a traitor.”

           

“Hanabi, have you been practicing?” Neji suddenly asked her.

           

Hanabi gave him a confused look. “Practicing? You mean my tai jutsu and Byakugan and stuff?”

           

“Yes, have you been keeping up with your teachings?”

           

“Yes,” Hanabi admitted guiltily, knowing Hinata sacrificed so much so she wouldn’t have to fight. “I have.”

           

“Good.”

           

“Nani?” Hanabi asked confused as Neji dispelled the chakra bubble.

           

“We’re going to help Hinata of course.”

 

123 321

            

Hinata ducked as Itachi jabbed at her neck with a kunai.

           

This was a strictly tai jutsu only spar. No chakra, but weapons?

           

Hinata jumped away, she needed to get away from the Uchiha. Sure, as a Hyuga, she was exceptionally gifted in tai jutsu, but Itachi, he was so fas-

           

She dodged the kunai he thrown—rather lazily—at her.

           

“Stay focused.” He reminded her.

           

 _I can’t when I’m supposed to deliver your brother to Orochimaru tonight_. Hinata thought idly. Well, she was still deciding if she wo—

           

“Hinata,” Itachi was suddenly in front of her!! She tried to dodge but he kicked her in her stomach and sent her flying.

           

He wasn’t usually this rough with her. She must have been really out of it. Hinata slowly got up and wiped some sweat off her brow as she looked at Itachi.

           

To be honest, he looked like he was lost in thought as well.

           

“You have something on your mind too.” She accused him. And here he was scolding her for not being focused.

           

Itachi turned to face her, cocking his head to the side almost adorably. “I suppose I too have been . . . unfocused.”

           

Hinata looked at his shadow as it danced on the swaying grass. The sun was setting and she was running out of time. She had to decide. Will she bring Itachi and Sasuke to Orochimaru? Or—

           

“Hinata,” Itachi began as he straightened up and walked over to her. “I think you have become very important to me.”

           

Hinata blinked.

           

“M-Me?” She squeaked out.

           

Oh the guilt.

           

“Yes. You have helped tremendously. With the case and now Sasuke.” Itachi said as he looked at her, almost fondly. “I appreciate all that you have done.”

           

“D-don’t say that.” Hinata looked down at the floor. “I . . . I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

           

Itachi looked at the woman in front of him. “What do you mean?”

           

Hinata blinked back some tears as she tightened her fists. Maybe . . . maybe she could save one Uchiha? All she had to do was choose who to save. Itachi was so powerful; she was sure that if she delivered him instead of Sasuke, Orochimaru could still take his body without the curse seal—

           

“Is something wrong?” Itachi asked as he gently gripped her chin, hoisting her face up to look at him. “Do you need my help?”

           

Hinata eyes widened at his sincerity.

           

What the hell was she doing? How could she turn her back on Itachi? After all that he’s been through . . . just as much if not worst than her?

           

She was going straight to hell for this.

           

“Nothing.” She smiled shyly at him, his dark eyes searching her own. “I just wanted to say that I’ve been fighting with Tenten recently and it has been on my mind. We are very close and it saddens me.” She said, turning her head from him. Hiding her shame and future betrayal.

           

“Hn,” Itachi said as he watched her carefully. Is that why she was so spaced out? No, that couldn’t be it.

           

“I have to go, I was going to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke to train with them. I’m learning a few things from them as well.” She smiled slightly as she turned away from him. She had made her choice. She had decided which Uchiha she would spare.

           

“Bye Hinata.” She heard him say softly as she walked away from him. If only he knew how true those words were.

           

This _was_ goodbye. After tonight, after Orochimaru obtained Sasuke’s body, she didn’t know if Konoha would survive this. But she had to protect those she loved, and in a way, she was protecting Itachi, by leaving him behind.

           

“Good bye,” she whispered.

           

123 321

            

“Where are we going?” Hanabi asked as she jumped through the darkening forest.

 

“We must find Itachi.” Neji responded as he used his Byakugan to search the surrounding area as they ran.

 

“Why?” she asked. “Will he help us?” she sensed that Itachi was fond of Hinata.

 

“No, we have to get rid of him.”

 

Hanabi stopped running, “What?!” she yelled. Neji stopped and looked back at her.

 

“Itachi isn’t stupid. He’s going to figure everything out, _soon_.” Neji emphasized. “He’s going to get in the way of Hinata’s mission.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait!” Hanabi held up her hands. “I thought by “help Hinata”, you meant we were gonna kick Orochimaru’s ass!!! Not actually _help_ Hinata carry out his shit!!”

 

Neji frowned. “Ladies shouldn’t curs--”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” Hanabi yelled, stamping her foot.

 

 _Teenagers_. Neji rolled his eyes. “Can you be a rebellious teen some other time? We have important things to do.”

 

“Why would we help Orochimaru? This will bring not just Hinata, but all Hyuga’s in trouble with Konoha!” Hanabi argued. “As head, you have to know this Nii-san!”

 

“I am aware. We are not helping Orochimaru. We need to make sure Itachi will not go after her to stop Orochimaru from taking Sasuke’s body.”

 

“Why? Wouldn’t that help us? Then we can all kick his ass.”

 

“No, because Itachi will stop Hinata.”

 

“Yeah but don’t we wa--”

 

“By killing her.”

 

“O-Oh…” Hanabi stammered. But it made sense, why would Itachi simply save Sasuke? He would eliminate the threat as well, meaning, he would kill Hinata. Hanabi bit her lip as they continued looking for Itachi. She didn’t think he could bring himself to kill her sister. She knew he cared for her. If she got to Itachi first, she could explain everything to him. He would be able to understand that Hinata wasn’t doing it because she wanted to. She was being forced!

 

“Let’s split up nii-san,” she called out to Neji. “This way, we can cover more ground.”

 

“Very well, when you sense his chakra, alert me. Do not engage Uchiha-san by yourself.”

 

“Hai,” Hanabi said before she back flipped into a low branch and dashed back to the streets. She would check the town for him while Neji searched the training grounds. She had her own agenda. When she found Itachi, she would tell him the truth.

 

123 321

 

“Hi Hinata,” Ino greeted her as she answered the door to her apartment.

 

“Hi, can I see Sasuke?” Hinata asked. She felt Naruto’s chakra in Ino’s apartment. She couldn’t exactly sense Sasuke’s, but he had a new chakra signature anyways because of the merging of his chakra with Orochimaru’s.

 

“Oh? He’s not here.” Ino said.

 

“That bastard!! I thought he would at least pretend to care and look for me!!” She heard Naruto’s whining from outside.

 

“Look for you? Why would he?” Hinata wondered.

 

“Weeeell,” Ino began uneasily. “Some classified stuff happened earlier. But I’m sure you’ll hear about it soon since you’re Anbu.”

 

“You haven’t seen him?” Hinata seemed to be more concerned with Sasuke.

 

“Yeah,” Naruto began as he stuck his head out the door to peer at Hinata. “Actually, it’s kind of strange. He knows where I would be.” The whiskered man scratched his head a bit confused. Sasuke always came for him. Usually to hit or scold him, but whatever.

 

“Oh,” Hinata suddenly laughed. “We were suppose to have dinner together,” she shook her head. “He must be waiting for me. Excuse me, I must go quickly.”

 

“Hahaha!” Naruto laughed at Hinata’s retreating back. “He got stood up by Hinata-chan!”

 

“Not really, since she’s leaving to go to him now.” Ino chuckled, bursting Naruto’s bubble.

 

123

 

Hinata’s heart was racing. She had lied to Ino and Naruto. She made no such plans with Sasuke. If Naruto hadn’t seen him . . .

 

She looked up at the night sky.

 

Orochimaru hadn’t wait for her; he had taken Sasuke himself.

 

She added a burst of chakra to her feet as she ran out of the village, heading to Orochimaru’s lair.

 

What was this feeling? Why was she running to Sasuke?

 

This was a good thing; this saves her from taking Sasuke to Orochimaru herself.

 

 _No_ , Hinata thought as she raced through the treetops. She had lied to herself earlier.

 

Hinata wasn’t going to idly sit by and let Orochimaru have _any_ of the Uchiha’s.

 

She was going to end this. Tonight.

 

Hinata was going to take Sasuke back and warn the Hokage of Orochimaru’s plans.

 

123 321

 

“Itachi-san!!” Hanabi gasped as she dropped behind him. He had just opened the door to the Uchiha compound. He looked at her, eyebrow raised. Hanabi was heavily panting with her Byakugan activated, having looked everywhere before finally tracking him down.

 

She had to act fast, it will only be a matter of time before Neji, the more expertly trained Byakugan user, would realize Itachi’s whereabouts.

 

“I have to tell you something.” She said, looking up into his eyes. She would go against Neji and his warning. “It’s about Hinata.” She began, deactivating her Byakugan.

 

123 321

 

Neji quickly landed in the Uchiha compound slightly peeved. Why hadn’t Hanabi notified him earlier?

 

Hanabi shivered a little when she sensed Neji’s chakra. But it was all done, she had told Itachi everything.

 

“So, she’s taking Sasuke to Orochimaru right now, but Neji and I are going to stop him,” she went on to say after explaining everything. “Will you join us?”

 

Itachi had oddly been quiet throughout everything. He only interrupted once and that was in the beginning to defend Hinata. Now that he realized the truth, he simply stared at the youngest Hyuga before him.

 

“Yes, tell your cousin to wait as I get ready.” Itachi said before he closed the door with a soft click.

 

“Hanabi,” Neji said alarmed at seeing Itachi enter the house. “What happened? Why are you letting him go?”

 

“I told him everything,” Hanabi began happily. “He understands; he’s going to help us!”

 

The blood drained from Neji’s face as he paled in horror. No, Hanabi was still so young and naïve. She didn’t understand. Neji reached for the doorknob, not bothering to knock. Itachi hadn’t gone through years of being hunted down and marked as a traitor, just to let Sasuke die now. Like Neji, Itachi would protect his kin no matter what. Itachi wasn’t a fool, there was no way Neji, Hanabi, and himself could ever stop someone as strong as Orochimaru by themselves, they wouldn’t have enough time to gather reinforces either. _The only way to save Sasuke_ \---

 

Neji threw open the door and stared at the empty room. There was no trace of Itachi.

 

“Wh-Where is he?” Hanabi asked as she searched the entire house with her Byakugan, a frown on her face as she began to realize she had been tricked.

\--- _is to kill Hinata_.

 

 

A/N:Please Review! I have 16 chapters and like 2 reviews T-T. I got super excited to post this story and posted everything at once instead of waiting for reviews to grow. I hope people don't find this story and see all of these chapters with little reviews and think it's crap LOL

 


	17. Snake Eyes – She Always Knew

 

 

“What do _you_ want?” Temari asked irritably when Kin landed in front of her. She was heading back to the President’s tower to try to forget everything she witnessed at the hospital with Shikamaru and his _mistress_ apparently.

 

“Stop over thinking things.” Kin told her as she folded her arms, looking up at Temari seeing that she was the shorter one of the two. “I’m just a . . . good friend.”

 

Temari laughed sarcastically. “ _Good_.” She said as she walked around Kin. “Go be his friend then!” She was stopped when Kin suddenly grabbed her arm.

 

Temari rolled her eyes, she didn’t know who this girl was but this little weakling wasn’t – and couldn’t – stop her.

 

The blonde placed her hand on top of Kin’s, ready to rip the girl’s arm off for touching her, but stopped when Kin’s gripped tightened, making Temari gasp out loud.

 

‘ _What the fuck?!_ ’ Temari thought alarmed as she looked at Kin, who eyes were narrowed. ‘ _I could have sworn her eyes were purple or something_ ,’ Temari thought absentmindedly as she stared into pitch black eyes.

 

“I. Said. Stop. Over. Thinking.” The black haired girl snapped. “I have a lot of shit going on and dealing with love squabbles is far, and I mean _far,_ on my list of things to do today, got it?”

 

Temari glared at the girl before her, she had never seen her before – or heard of her. But it was obvious she wasn’t a civilian. _Great_. “You’re just a friend?” she questioned suspiciously.

 

“Yes.” Kin repeated. “Shikamaru was comforting me because my . . . my sister had an accident.”

 

“Oh,” Temari said, feeling slightly embarrassed for the way she reacted. Kin finally let go of her arm with a slight sigh of relief.

 

“No break ups?” Kin asked with a tiny smile.

 

“No,” Temari smirked. She rubbed her arm where Kin grabbed her. Looking down at it, she was worried she would bruise. “Who are you--” Temari began as she looked up only to realize she was alone.

 

123 321

 

Hinata landed in front of Orochimaru’s lair, her heart hammering against her chest.  Tonight would determine everything. Tonight would be the end . . . for someone.

 

She was hoping it wasn’t her, but knew that if she died tonight, it would be well deserved.

 

“Hello Hinata-chan,”

 

Hinata didn’t bother to look at the person leaning against the tree, leering at her.

 

“Sasuke was rather compliant when he came with me.”

 

“How do you know the Uchiha’s Kabuto?” Hinata asked. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kabuto and Itachi had a long history, more than just Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

 

She could tell he was frowning by the way his body tensed in her peripheral vision.

           

“Well, seeing that you’re going to die tonight, I guess I can tell you.”

 

Hinata looked at him dangerously. “Oh am I?”

 

“Of course, you’re a toy Orochimaru no longer needs now that he has Sasuke. Why would he ever keep you around? You had to have known that.”

 

‘ _Deep down, I guess I always did’_. Hinata thought to herself, looking down at the grass beneath her.

 

“Sasuke used to call me big brother, so you can guess how close we were. And Itachi was like a brother to me as well.” Kabuto began as he stepped out of the shadows toward Hinata.

 

“Itachi wasn’t always so gung ho for family.” He said, his eyes narrowing thinking of a distant pass. “All he ever did was Anbu work, all he ever cared about was protecting this wretched place, Konoha.”

 

“He would kill his own family if Konoha asked him to.” Kabuto laughed. “And when he let her die . . . I had to have my revenge. He just let her . . . let Mika die!”

 

Hinata remained silent as she reached for the kunai on her thigh strap.

 

“Not so fast,” Kabuto smirked, suddenly tracing his own kunai on her hand that was reaching for the weapon. Hinata silently curse, she was trying to distract him but it didn’t work obviously. “I have to admit, good job distracting me Hinata, for a second I thought someone actually cared what I had to say.” He laughed bitterly, the kunai pressing down on Hinata’s hand.

 

Hinata winced as blood dripped from the shallow cut Kabuto made.

 

“Hmm, maybe your body still has some use Hinata.” Kabuto laughed. “I guess I can still experiment on your corpse, huh?”

 

“ _Rotation_!”

 

“What the--” Kabuto began distracted just as Hinata jumped out of the way of Neji’s Rotation.

 

“Nii-san?!” Hinata yelled surprised. Neji’s eyes were trained on Kabuto, who had been thrown just 12 feet from the chakra cutting into him.

 

“Hanabi, take Hinata and go,” Neji said, his Byakugan fully activated.

 

“Oneesan, please come with me,” Hanabi said shakily as she grabbed her older sister’s hand. Hanabi looked around worried, ‘ _Where was Itachi?_ ’

 

“H-How did you know where to find m-me? W-Why were you--” Hinata began shocked.

 

“Looks like your secret is out Hinata!” Kabuto laughed as he got up, glaring at Neji who was intently watching his every move. “I’m surprised they are helping you, I guess blood does run thicker than water.”

           

“It’s true, we know everything, let’s just go Hinata, it doesn’t matter, it’s ok,” Hanabi tried to drag Hinata away but she refused.

 

“No!” Hinata yelled, they were going to ruin everything!! “Let go, go away!!! Leave this place!!” Hinata yelled as she released her hand from Hanabi and ran over to Neji. “Please nii-san, please just—“

           

SLAP

           

“N-Nii-san?” Hinata gasped, holding her stinging cheek. Neji had never once raised his hand against her . . . not since he stopped hating her as young children.

           

“That’s,” Neji began, his eyes still trained on Kabuto who was just as confused as Hinata. “For not telling me anything and getting your ass in trouble.”

           

Hinata began to cough. “Wh-What did you do to me?” She asked as she fell to her knees. She felt her chakra points slowly close. _How . . . how could he do that? With just one hit . . . he really was the Hyuga prodigy_.

           

“And that’s for willingly coming here to get killed for a man.” Neji snapped as Hanabi ran over and helped Hinata up. “Get her out of here.” He ordered as Hanabi nodded and held Hinata’s weight as she began running out of the clearing.

           

“Hmm,” Kabuto smirked. “Well. That’s different, I guess.” He then laughed. “I’m sorry Neji but unlike last time, there’s no one telling me to protect you. Hinata’s not needed anymore so I can kill you now.”

           

Neji smiled. “Humor me.”

  

123 321

  

“We followed your chakra trail.” Hanabi explained to Hinata, who was immobilized from Neji’s hit, “We wasted a lot of chakra trying to find you, so I’m going to have to hide you somewhere and go back and help nii-san.” She sighed, “And I thought you would be dead, not because of Orochimaru, but because of Itachi! I told him everything and he just left, I was sure he would come after you.”

 

Hinata sighed, “Who else did you tell Hanabi?”

           

“Mother,” Hanabi said softly. “Mother knows as well . . . it’s been a while since you visited her grave . . .”

           

“Hanabi, I have to go back, please let me go.” Hinata said urgently. It was her fault Sasuke was mixed up in everything; she was the only one who could right things.

           

“No, I’m listening to nii-san,” Hanabi said, shaking her head sternly. “Besides, you can’t move anyways so I’m taking you back.”

           

“I thought you knew everything?” Hinata asked just as she moved, pushing off of Hanabi and jumping down from the trees they were running through.

           

“But h-how?” Hanabi asked as she caught her footing and looked down at Hinata, whose back was to her. “Neji closed all of you--” Hanabi gasped when Hinata turned around, Orochimaru’s curse seal etched upon her forehead and her black eyes giving Hanabi a nauseous feeling.

           

Not needing to explain anymore, Hinata turned to walk ba—

           

Suddenly, Hinata jumped quickly out of the way; just before the shuriken could have sank into her neck.

           

“I told you,” Hanabi smirked, holding five shuriken and kunai’s in each hand, “I’m taking you back.” She jumped down from the tree, facing Hinata full on.

           

Hinata activated her Byakugan, black veins pulsating around her eyes, just as Hanabi crouched and activated her own.

           

After a moment of stillness, Hinata broke the silence. “Hanabi,” Hinata began calmly. “You’re in my range.”

 

123 321

 

“Nice of you to finally visit me Sasuke-kun.” The snake smirked as Sasuke finally found the stupid room. Kabuto had just left him at some random part of the hideout, something about greeting a guest, before ditching him.

           

‘ _He sucks at directions_.’ Sasuke thought before returning his attention to Orochimaru. _Is his skin really gray_? _If he really does take over my body, will my skin turn gray too? Please no._ ’ Sasuke frowned at this thought before Orochimaru laughed.

           

“You can at least pretend to be surprised Sasuke-kun!” Orochimaru grinned as he got up from his throne and walked down to Sasuke. “I always knew Hinata would betray me, did you both plan a surprise attack?” he asked him. “Just in case I took you? Is that why you’re so calm?” he laughed again and Sasuke began getting irritated, but it didn’t show on his face, which remained an impassive mask.

           

“Yes, you will make a good host, and the sharingan will be most useful.”

           

“You can’t do much if Kabuto is dead.” Sasuke shrugged. “Where is he by the way?”

           

Orochimaru faltered, “You wouldn’t dare. Kabuto won’t be easily deter-”

           

“Lord Orochimaru,”

           

Sasuke turned and mouth went slack when he saw Hinata walk into the room with Kabuto leaning against her. Orochimaru also looked surprised.

           

“Hmmm, Hinata, you helped?” He asked, liking where things were going.

           

“Yes,” Hinata said, avoiding Sasuke’s eyes, which were laced with hurt and betrayal. “Please, just don’t hurt my family.”

           

“A deal’s a deal Hinata, I will honor it. Kabuto? I believe an apology is in order, seeing that she saved you from the other Hyuga and proved her loyalty.”

           

Kabuto scowled, muttered something, before standing, moving away from Hinata.

           

“I’m surprised Kabuto,” Orochimaru smiled. “Neji almost defeated you?”

           

“Unlike Hinata and that Uchiha brat over there, I do not have the curse mark, just my own experimentation. And besides, he caught me off guard.” Kabuto defended himself. He hadn’t realized he was within Neji’s range until he felt 20 jyuuken hits, practically simultaneously. Hinata had come just in time to stop Neji, attacking him in his blind spot before Neji could have finished him off.

           

“You are still a traitor, and the most dangerous kind at that.” Kabuto snapped at Hinata, “You do whatever is most advantageous to you at the time,”

           

“Kabuto, let it go already,” Orochimaru yawned. “I wish you were more like Hinata, she’s really admirable isn’t she?” Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke stared at her in disbelief as Kabuto began getting things ready.

           

“Hinata, are you really going through with this?” Sasuke asked. He couldn’t believe this!! He had actually trusted her!

           

Hinata bit her lip, before she looked up at Sasuke, finally facing him. “Sasuke, family has always mean so much to me . . .” After having to knock Hanabi unconscious and immobilize her own cousin, she couldn’t go through with it; she couldn’t save Sasuke. Especially if after this, Orochimaru was planning on killing her. She couldn’t die knowing her family would suffer. This way, Orochimaru would honor their deal and let them live. She had already gone this far – what were a couple more steps?

 

“I see.” Sasuke said simply, his sharingan activated. “I won’t make this easy for you,” he said, wincing form the sudden pain.

 

“Sasuke, you’re still weak. You can’t fight even if you wanted to. Please do not make this harder for me.” Hinata said softly, tears brimming her eyes as the black veins surrounding her eyes finally left. “Please,”

 

“Touching,” Kabuto said with a roll of his eyes as he set a scroll on the ground. “Don’t even think about leaving Sasuke, I had this room sealed off earlier. Anybody who enters this room can’t get out. Unless I allow them to of course,” Kabuto smirked.

 

“Or if the seal broke as a result of your death.” Sasuke snapped as anger pulsated throughout his body.

           

Sasuke tightened his fist angrily. This is why he didn’t – _couldn’t_ ever trust anybody. His dark eyes glared at Hinata, “Itachi is going to figure this all out, and when he does, I hope you’re able to face him.” He hissed at the lone girl in the room. Kabuto walked over and grabbed Sasuke’s hand, slashing his palm with a kunai and spilling his blood over another seal with words from an ancient language written all over it in red ink.

 

A lone tear fell from Hinata’s face and she rubbed her eyes. “I hope . .  .  I hope you don’t take this personally Sasuke,” she said. “This makes me a terrible person, but it didn’t matter who it was, I would have still gotten that person to Orochimaru.”

           

“Yes, I love how loyal she is, once you have her attention that is.” Orochimaru said as Kabuto held the same scroll splattered with Sasuke’s blood out to him. Orochimaru cut his own hand and dripped blood onto it, causing the scroll to steam and turn completely back, the red markings seeming to glow on the scroll.

           

“And Kabuto, why are you doing this? Is this because of Mika?” Sasuke asked him, “Is this how you plan to avenge her? By killing me?”

           

“What is he talking about Kabuto?” Orochimaru snapped as the young medic worked.

           

Kabuto ignored Orochimaru and smiled at Sasuke. “Yes, the only way to hurt Itachi is to kill you, the one he holds dearest. Itachi took Mika away from me, the one person who I held dearest, it’s only fair.”

           

“She was Anbu Kabuto,” Sasuke said, noticing the medic hands shaking. “She knew the consequences. It wasn’t--”

           

“Shut up!” Kabuto yelled violently. “He promised! He promised he would protect her! He let her die for the fucking mission!”

           

“Kabuto, focus!!” Hinata yelled, he was close to snapping and breaking the dangerous seal.

           

“I-I’m sorry,” Kabuto stammered, glancing at Orochimaru nervously. “I apologize my Lord.”

           

“Hmm, I’ll deal with you later Kabuto, just hurry up.” Orochimaru said, bored with everything.

           

“Be careful,” Hinata reminded Kabuto.

           

“Shut up, you don’t even know how to do the jutsu.” Kabuto snapped at her irritated. “Once I activate the seal, Lord Orochimaru’s essence will begin to go into Sasuke’s, and since his blood is on top of Sasuke’s on this seal, his soul will dominate leaving him in control.”

           

“Then hurry up and activate it.” Hinata snapped back.

           

“Why are you so adamant?!”

           

“The other Uchiha,” Orochimaru sighed. “Don’t tell me he knows everything.”

           

“No.” Hinata said fiercely, hoping Orochimaru wouldn’t notice her lie.

           

“Hmm, very well, just get me inside Sasuke’s body.” He said, addressing Kabuto as the medic nodded.

           

Sasuke glared at everyone in the room, “Don’t hold your breath—Chidori!!!”

           

Hinata eyes widened shocked, she had no idea Sasuke could activate Chidori so fast! Almost in a blink of an eye it was ready in his hand and he swung at Orochimaru, who merely dodged before Kabuto stepped in, engaging him in the fight. Hinata ran in front of Orochimaru to protect him. As she watched the two men attack one another, she only hoped she could somehow survive this.

  

123 321

           

“There you are!” Kankuro snapped as he ran over to Temari just as she walked inside the President’s tower.

           

“What? What’s wrong?” Temari asked alarmed.

           

“We have to get out of here.” Kankuro said earnestly as Gaara approached them quietly.

           

“What’s happening?”

           

“Father has done something . . . tremendously stupid.” Gaara said, a messenger bird propped on his shoulder. Temari immediately began to pale. With all this technology, a messenger bird was only sent when there was absolutely nothing else secure enough to send information.

           

“What happened?”

           

“Remember when father left a couple of days before the peace talks?” Kankuro asked her.

           

“Yes, he was going to his villa in the east, we were to send word to him when the Leaf President came, but he never did, so father is still at his villa . . . right?”

           

Kankuro shook his head as they left the building.

           

“He might have started a war.” Gaara said as they quickly walked away from the building. They would have to leave Konoha quickly, but from another place besides the gates or they would be stopped. They had no choice but to flee.

 

123 321

           

“Gate duty,” Kiba growled as he looked up at the full moon in the sky. “Of all the days to get stuck with this shit! I’m an FBI agent!! Why am I filling in? I should be solving a case or something!”

           

Shino smiled at Kiba. “Everybody in the FBI, CIA, Anbu, and the police are supposed to have gate duty at least twice a month Kiba, you know this. You just want to be with Sakura.”

           

“Well duh,” Kiba said gruffly just before Akamaru began growling.

           

“What is it b-” Kiba stopped talking suddenly as he sniffed the air wildly.

           

“What is it Kiba?” Shino asked alarmed as other officers with them tensed.

           

“I smell blood,” Kiba gasped before he yelled down at two guards from atop the gate. “Open the gates!!! Open them now!”

           

“Who’s blood is it?” Shino inquired.

           

“I don’t know,” Kiba said confused as he continuously sniffed the air, “There’s a lot of blood and it reminds me of Naruto’s.”

  

123 321

            

“Lady Tsunade?”  Shizune began as she knocked on the Vice President’s door and opened it.

           

“Where the hell is Sai?!” Tsunade roared as she threw pens and the standard office supplies at Sai’s appointed guards who had finally came to see Tsunade with bad news.

           

“Well, he escaped us and we saw him run off to Suna!” The first guard began explaining, fearful of the pens Tsunade would throw at him.

           

“But when we reached Suna, we realized it was just a clone.” The other guard said awkwardly as Shizune entered the office.

           

“So you mean Sai has been running around Konoha unescorted this entire time?!” Tsunade yelled.

           

“Well uh . . .” one of the guards began. “We got back from Suna yesterday and looked for him…”

           

“He’s not in Konoha. So um, he hasn’t been running unescorted in _Konoha_ you see, so, that’s good right?”

           

“You idiots!!!” Tsunade screamed, getting ready to punch them before Shizune interrupted.

           

“I might have the answer to Sai’s whereabouts.” Shizune explained. “He’s with the President.”

           

“What? But, I thought he was missing!!” Tsunade exclaimed confused.

           

“Sai was on his way to Suna and left a little after the President did for his Peace talks, and he caught up to the president just when he was ambushed.”

           

“Ambushed? By who?”

           

“Sand shinobi, the Kazekage himself.”

           

“What? But this means . . .” Tsunade began with horror laced in her words. This was the biggest act of war!

           

“Sai just arrived at the gates and we need you to help heal the President, Lady Tsunade!” Shizune butted in earnestly.

           

“But Gaara and his siblings were just here! Where are they? Tara!!” Tsunade yelled and an Anbu immediately appeared in front of them bowing in respect.

           

She touched the earpiece in her ear before replying. “There are no signs of the sand siblings Lady Tsunade. I am told they have left Konoha.”

           

“Dammit!” Tsunade yelled as her fist slammed against the desk, breaking it as wood flew everywhere in the room, the rest of the occupants having to dodge the pieces.

           

“This means war.” Tsunade said.

           

123 321

            

“Hinata you made a smart choice.” Orochimaru smiled as he watched the fight from behind her. “Konoha is now at war, and you’re on the winning side.”

           

“War? But how?” Hinata asked a bit distracted. “How can Konoha suddenly be at war?” She had just left the village to get to the lair and that had to be a little over an hour ago. How could they be at war already?

           

“You’ll learn soon enough.” Orochimaru smiled. “Kabuto!” Orochimaru barked at him, “Hurry up and finish things.”

           

“But I’m just having fun,” Kabuto laughed as Sasuke almost fell to his knees, gripping his head. Hinata was right; he was still weak.

           

Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke before hitting a pressure point in his neck, making the Uchiha fall to the ground unconscious.

           

“Very good,” Orochimaru crooned as he stepped from behind Hinata. “Let’s finish this quickly.”

           

“Yes my Lord.” Kabuto bowed. He began making hand signs, working quickly as he chanted strange words.

           

The temperature in the room dropped, startling Hinata as she saw her breath.

           

She was still worried, as her brows furrowed while watching Kabuto make the necessary hand signs.

           

Where the hell was Itachi?

           

He had to be here somewhere, he should have gotten to the lair before Neji and Hanabi did!

           

What if . . . what if he had gotten into this room after she had deactivated her Byakugan? Hinata looked around, not wanting to activate it. If Itachi was here, he would immediately strike if he saw her begin to activate it. The room was dark and huge, only a few candles were lit and there were no windows. He could be anywhere . . . biding his time for the most perfect time to strike.

           

Hinata glanced at Orochimaru, his body had begun to glow! Looking at Sasuke’s, she noticed that his body had as well. Hinata glanced back at Orochimaru, flinching as she noticed his strange eyes. Snake eyes is what she called them.

           

Those eyes were what haunted her dreams every night, no matter how hard she tried forgetting the sight of them. She never could. She knew the madness she saw in those eyes. She had always known.

           

“Byakugan!!” Hinata yelled and used her own kunai to stop the sudden shuriken aimed at her. Itachi had finally showed himself.

           

“Amaterasu!” Itachi yelled as black flames went straight for Hinata.

           

Hinata screamed as immense pain was inflicted on her, “Curse seal!” She activated Orochimaru’s curse seal and broke free of the black flames, jumping away from Itachi.

           

“Finish it Kabuto!!!” Orochimaru roared. “Hinata, stop him!!!” As Kabuto began chanting faster, Orochimaru’s body went limp and his body was suspended in midair.

           

“Itachi, don’t do this, if you stop things you don’t know what effect it will have on everybody!! This is a very dangerous and old jutsu!” Hinata tried warning him, as blood seeped through a wound on her side.

           

“You are the last person I will ever listen to Hinata,” Itachi said coldly, his words cutting into her far worse than any kunai he could inflict on her. “You were always the traitor weren’t you?”

           

“Itachi you know why I have to-”

           

“This ends now.” Itachi hissed, interrupting her.

           

“Eight trigrams,” Hinata began as she crouched into position, Itachi was right in her range. “Sixty-four palms!”

           

She was faster than normal because of the curse seal, but Itachi was well . . . Itachi. Just as quickly as Hinata jabbed at him with her jyuuken, Itachi evaded. She had him on the defense at least, maneuvering in a way so he couldn’t attack.

           

Itachi back-flipped, landing exactly in front of Kabuto. Hinata wasn’t paying attention and hadn’t realized she was pushing him toward Kabuto and Orochimaru.

           

Itachi kicked Kabuto, sending the medic flying for the second time tonight.  He turned back to Hinata, who was panting heavily. She was using too much chakra thanks to Neji’s attack earlier, even in her curse mark state.

           

Hinata ran forward, brandishing a kunai but was stopped when Itachi held his hand out to her, “Amaterasu!”

           

Hinata screamed as her body was engulfed in the deadly flames. “I-Itachi-kun, pl-please,” Hinata cried out.

           

“Final sealing!!” Kabuto yelled from the floor as a dark violet chakra came bursting out of Orochimaru’s body and headed straight to Sasuke’s. “You’re too late Itachi-nii!”

           

Itachi released Hinata from the flames, her charred body stumbling into Orochimaru’s, which fell, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch, causing the violet colored chakra to falter.

           

Sharingan blazing, Itachi spun around, sending black flames in all directions to engulf the entire room.

           

Once the carnage was over, Itachi looked around, noticing the scarred remains of Kabuto’s body, his blood smeared against the wall as Hinata and Orochimaru’s body was to his right. Itachi looked behind him.

           

Sasuke’s clothes were a little charred, but not significantly so. Itachi had tried to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. He crawled over to his little brother, his heart heavy. He remembered the promise he made to his mother, that he would protect his little brother. “Sasuke?” Itachi whispered. His hands were shaking as he touched his shoulder.

           

“Argh,” Sasuke coughed as he turned his head to look up at Itachi. “O-Oniisan,” Sasuke choked out, his whole body feeling sore. “W-What happened?” He asked as he tried sitting up. Itachi grabbed him, hugging his brother tightly.

           

“It’s ok Sasuke, it’s . . . everything is going to be ok. I’ll always protect you.”

 

Hinata was lying down, her limbs twisted in various ways and she reached out a hand, trying to get Itachi’s attention, but he wasn’t facing her.

 

It was one big elaborate plan: a plan of deception, betrayal, and death. She never trusted anyone because they were never who they said they were. She knew that all too well, herself being someone who lied about her true identity; her true motives. People always knew more than what you thought they did and had their own agendas. Everybody had his or her own way of surviving.

 

But this wasn’t part of the plan. She wasn’t supposed to fall in love. And that’s what this whole thing was, wasn’t it? Why she fought so hard to help Itachi in the first place? Why she still was . . .

 

Hinata tried again, waving her mutilated hand but the pain she felt almost made her scream out.

 

The insidious effects of love . . . love didn’t belong on the battlefield, it gave false hope, it hid the truth – that death was always the result of any battle.

 

Such an insidious effect indeed: obscuring the truth behind a veil of desire.

 

She tried taking a shaky breath to speak but only began choking on her own blood.

 

As Hinata took her last breaths . . . she stared at Sasuke, who was peering at her over Itachi’s shoulder.

 

He was grinning.

 

Hinata looked into those strange eyes before they bled away to black obsidians; the transformation was complete.

 

Snake eyes – she always knew.

 

 

A/N: YEEESSSSSSSS.

            I think that explains how accomplished I feel about finishing this chapter. Please don’t hate me! Make sure you review and leave your thoughts!!!        

           

           

           

           

           

 

 


	18. The Aftereffects

 

“Nooooo!!!” Neji screamed, his Byakugan activated as he stared into the hideout to witness the last bit of the fight.

 

He was lying on the ground, injured by Hinata. She had interrupted his fight with Kabuto and had closed his chakra points earlier, but it had worn off just a few moments ago. Neji had realized he still couldn’t move after trying to get up due to a broken foot from Hinata herself. He was forced to simply watch as Itachi killed his cousin.

           

“N-Nee-san,” Hanabi cried, she was limping as she leaned against a tree behind him. She had woken up in a small clearing after fighting Hinata and as she made her way to Neji with her Byakugan, she witnessed Itachi’s attack too.

           

And her sister’s death.

           

Hanabi made her way to Neji before helping him up. “W-We have to g-go,” Hanabi said, trying to stop her sobs. “Nii-san please, Itachi will attack us.”

           

Neji was numb as tears fell from his eyes and the veins surrounding them retracted.

           

“We have to,” He began, trying to gather his bearings and face reality, “We must return to the Hyuga Manor . . . and tell them everything.”

           

“Hai Nii-san.” Hanabi said as she gathered chakra in her feet and lifted them both unto a tree to head back to Konoha.

 

123 321

 

“Temari?” Shikamaru asked as he awoke to someone shaking him. He checked the time on the clock and noted that it was just turning 1 o’clock . . . in the morning!

           

“Shikamaru, I’m sorry for earlier, Kin explained everything to me.” Temari began quickly as she looked around nervously. She wasn’t supposed to be here.

           

“E-Everything?” Shikamaru sputtered anxious. Like ex-fiancé everything?!

           

“Yes, her sister had an accident and you were consoling her.” Temari said, earning a relieved sigh from Shikamaru, “But I didn’t just come here to apologize.”

           

“Perhaps to kiss me?” Shikamaru smirked as he leaned over to Temari who smiled and moved away from him. The smile on her face was that of sadness. “What’s wrong?” the lazy genius asked, snapping to attention.

           

“My father attacked your Hokage, who was only able to escape with the help of a stray Anbu who happened to be heading to Suna at the time. I was just informed of this and your Hokage has returned to Konoha. I don’t know why my father would do this, but I have to return to Suna . . . I don’t think we . . . we can be,” Temari choked up as she wiped away a stray tear. Shikamaru reached for her, taking Temari into his arms as she cried.

           

He was still trying to process the information. “I don’t understand, why would your father do this?”

           

“I don’t know!” Temari yelled, moving away from him as she stood. “I have to go Shikamaru. I’m an enemy of the Leaf now, I’m . . . your enemy.”

           

“Wait Temari,” Shikamaru began as he started getting off his hospital bed. “This isn’t right, someone else has to be pulling the strings here.” A certain snake came to mind.

           

“I think so too, that’s why I came to you, I wanted you to hear this from me.” Temari murmured.  “My father has ordered all of Suna’s Anbu and CIA to get ready for war . . . but I’ll try to stall.”

           

“I’ll try to stall as well,” Shikamaru promised as he looked at the blonde for probably the last time . . . at least for now. “Hey,” he tried getting Temari’s attention as he grabbed her shoulders, “We’ll get through this and we’ll find a way. I promise.”

 

123 321

 

Neji and Hanabi reached their home and Hanabi left to clean herself up after Neji reassured her he would be ok, even though he had the most injuries. It was late at night, or rather, very early in the morning, so the halls were deserted; the rest of the Hyuga’s asleep. Neji used the walls as a guide as he made his way to his room . . . where Tenten was.

           

She made him promise to wake her up once he returned . . .

           

Neji grasped the doorknob, struggling to keep himself up before pushing it open. He looked at the woman before him, sleeping peacefully on his bed as he closed the door behind him softly.

           

“Ten…ten,” Neji stammered as he reached for her.

           

“Hmm?” Tenten murmured while turning over to face the Hyuga and rubbing her eyes. “Neji?” she asked before gasping out loud at his wounds. She reached for him, her hands gently touching his face, which had dried tears on his cheeks. “Neji!! What happened to you?”

           

“Hinata’s dead.” Neji said flatly.

           

“Wh-what,” Tenten began confused before the door opened. They both looked up to see Hanabi through the crack in the door.

           

“N-Nii-san,” she sobbed as the door opened further and it was revealed that Kabuto was holding her by the back of her neck.

           

The young medic smirked. “Surprised?”

 

123 321

           

“Let’s not report the Hyuga’s.” Sasuke told Itachi as they stood, still in the hideout. Sasuke, who was actually Orochimaru, stretched his limbs excitedly; he felt rejuvenated!

           

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. “Why not? They were going to help Hinata and Orochimaru.” He said, watching as Sasuke stretched his limbs.

           

Orochimaru grinned inside as he turned Sasuke’s head to look at Hinata’s remains. He would make good on his promise to the girl and protect her family; after all, she had died for him to obtain the Uchiha body. He frowned when he looked at Kabuto’s charred flesh. That boy was a genius, almost a match for him in madness.

 

Kabuto had shared his plans with Orochimaru in the event of something going wrong during the body transfer. He explained to Orochimaru earlier that he would transfer his own body to one of the many bodies throughout the hideout. If something went wrong, Kabuto would simply use one of the clones he had been working on to put his own essence in.

           

“They did it for family Itachi.” Orochimaru said in Sasuke’s body as he stared at his limbs in wonder. In his old body, Orochimaru was slowing becoming immobilized due to his illness and it fascinated him how young and full of life Sasuke’s body was. He licked his lips and grinned. Because Orochimaru was inside Sasuke’s body, the curse mark hummed with power, surging throughout his new physique. This was a good body indeed. “Surely you understand that don’t you?” Orochimaru asked Itachi, almost mockingly.

           

“What are you suggesting we do with them then?” Itachi asked sarcastically. He was not amused at the family jab.

           

“Let them be indebted to the Uchiha clan.” Sasuke shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair. “They have suffered enough as it is,” The Hyuga’s will now forever be indebted to Orochimaru.

           

“We will discuss this further later, but for now,” Itachi said as he looked at his little brother. “How are you feeling? The Jutsu was stopped before Kabuto could complete it, were you affected in any way?”

           

“No, I’m fine.” Sasuke smirked as he turned to the exit. “Everything’s perfect.”

           

123 321

 

Neji activated his Byakugan, ignoring the pain he began to feel in his eyes. “You’re dead, I watched you die.” He told Kabuto as he glared at him.

           

“Well, technically yes,” Kabuto laughed. “I did die, but I transferred myself into another body during that body jutsu, which happened to be one of my clones.” Kabuto shrugged as he let Hanabi go. The girl ran to Neji, hiding behind him as she clutched his still bloody clothes.

           

“If you survived . . .” Neji began, his eyes widening in terror. “That means--”

           

“Yes, Orochimaru has obtained Sasuke’s body.” Kabuto smiled. “The body-transfer jutsu was a success.”

           

“I don’t . . .” Tenten began, trying to make sense of things, “Who the hell is this?!” She asked, pointing to Kabuto from the bed. She had been out of work during her pregnancy and was far out of the loop of things.

           

“Tenten, please,” Neji tried to get her to calm down, hearing the news about Hinata’s death and now about Orochimaru— all of the hurt and worrying would not be good for her.

 

“Don’t worry Neji, no need for that.” Kabuto laughed as he watched Neji struggle to maintain his Byakugan. “I’m not here to kill you,”

           

“Then what do you want?” Neji hissed as he stood in front of both Hanabi and Tenten. He would protect them with his life.

           

“Well Hinata didn’t die in vain. A deal’s a deal.” Kabuto shrugged while looking around the bedroom in mild interest. “She kept her end of it so Orochimaru is so gracious enough to keep his. Do not tell anyone about Orochimaru, keep it amongst you three k?” He then smiled at them. “You don’t have to worry anymore. The Hyuga’s are now protected by Lord Orochimaru himself.” Kabuto turned to leave, but looked back one last time with a sinister smirk. “Oh, and you might want to stay out of the War, it’s gonna be a bloodbath.”

 

123 321

 

Ino gently rubbed Naruto’s back as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Sakura had called them to let Naruto know that they had found his Father and he would be in surgery.

           

“It’s going to be alright Naruto,” Ino told him softly. The blonde was looking down at the floor numbly. “Sakura and Tsunade is working on him, he’s going to be ok.”

           

“There was so much blood . . .” Naruto murmured. They had arrived just when they were rushing his dad in.

           

“Sai already told us not all of it was his,” Ino reasoned. “Luckily he was with your Dad when he was ambushed.”

           

“Yeah,” Naruto said scratching his head.

           

“Is . . . is the Kyuubi talking to you now?” Ino asked in a low voice.

           

“Yes, he keeps saying something about death in the air.”

           

“Well, we’re in a hospital,” Ino said confused.

           

“No, he means something else, he’s . . .” Naruto eyes widened in shock as he finally realized. “He’s scared.”

           

“What would an all powerful demon be scared of?” Ino asked, noticing that under her hand, Naruto’s body was shaking.

           

“Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto suddenly asked just when Itachi and Sasuke entered the waiting room.

           

“We heard about your dad Naruto.” Sasuke said as he made his way over to him but Naruto flinched away, grabbing his head in pain.

           

“Naruto!” Ino yelled frightened, “Naruto, what’s wrong?” she asked earnestly as the blonde abruptly stood and stumbled away from everyone, falling on the floor.

           

“What’s wrong with him?” Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow as Sasuke watched intently.

           

“It’s ok,” Naruto coughed. “It’s just,” he looked up at his best friend. “I don’t know how long I can hold him.”

           

“Just try a little longer Naruto.” Sasuke said, helping the blonde up from the floor.

           

“What are they talking about?” Itachi wondered out loud.

           

Ino shrugged, but she knew the truth. Naruto was losing control of Kurama.

 

123 321

           

“Uh Mr. Nara sir, you’re not supposed to be--”

           

“It’s ok, Tsunade summoned me.” Shikamaru explained to the nurse as he came to a halt in the hallway. He was actually trying to leave the hospital. He cursed under his breath as the nurse gave him a suspicious look. _Shit, I was hoping I wouldn’t run into anybody_!

           

“Oh,” the nurse said as he scratched his head. “But she’s been in surgery . . .”

           

“I know, she needs my help with something.” Shikamaru continued his lie.

           

“With what? You’re not a medic and Sakura’s helping her.”

           

“Uh…”

           

“I’m sorry sir but you’re going to have to get back in your ro--” the medic began before falling to the ground in a helpless heap after Kin suddenly appeared behind him and knocked him out.

           

“Must you always be so damn civil?” Kin asked annoyed as she dragged the nurse’s body into the nearest closet.

           

“Where have you been?” Shikamaru exclaimed as they began a fast pace to the exit. “I’m sure you’ve already heard about the President?”

           

“Yes,” Kin said as they continued their way out of the hospital. “I was looking for Anko…”

           

“Kin,” Shikamaru groaned. “Anko doesn’t want to be found, stay focused!”

           

“I know, but why won’t she . . .” Kin murmured before shaking her head. “Never mind, we need to stop Orochimaru!” Kin said as they walked pass a waiting room.

           

“Shikamaru?” Ino asked as she saw the two walking pass her where she was in the waiting room. “What are you doing out of your room?”

           

Shikamaru sighed as he heard Ino shriek when she noticed Kin, “What the fuck is _she_ doing here?!”

           

Kin rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to deal with you _Ino_.”

           

“Shikamaru, you need to stay away from--”

           

“Aghhhhh!!!” Naruto screamed, interrupting Ino’s warning as he clutched his head again, his nails digging into his skull.

           

“Whoa, what’s wrong with him?” Kin asked alarmed.

           

“N-Naruto,” Shikamaru stammered, his eyes widening. _Don’t tell me . . . Kurama_. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, he was the only other person who knew about Naruto harboring the demon besides Lady Tsunade and the President. “We need to get him out of here.” He said looking at Sasuke.

           

“What do you mean _we_?” Kin asked grabbing his arm. “We have things to do Shikamaru!”

           

“Maybe not, Orochimaru is dead.” Itachi stated calmly before everybody stopped moving and looked at him.

           

“W-What?” Kin gasped.

           

“I killed him.”

           

“WHAT?!” Shikamaru yelled. “Is this true?!”

           

“Yes, Kabuto came for me earlier and Itachi found me and killed them both.” Sasuke simply shrugged in response to the shocked faces staring at him.

           

“When were you going to tell someone about this?!” Ino yelled stunned.

           

“With the President suddenly reappearing,” Sasuke began.

           

“We didn’t have time to.” Itachi finished. There was too much going on, especially a rumor of war outside in the streets.

           

“But where’s Hinata?” Shikamaru asked confused as he looked around the faces before him. “Where . . . is she?”

           

The Uchiha’s remained silent as Ino looked around horror stricken. “No, no no!” Ino yelled. “What exactly is going on here?”

           

“Uh guys?” Naruto butted in, strained. “I really need to get out of here.”

           

“Why would you leave? Tsunade is the strongest person here right now, wouldn’t you want to stay while she’s around?” Ino asked, her attention immediately back on Naruto.

           

“No, she’s busy with the President.” Sasuke said thoughtfully. “And if Naruto can’t control Kurama, then everybody in this building will die.”

           

“Ok, what the fuck is going on?” Kin asked. “Who’s Kurama?!”

           

“Kurama…” Itachi began, thinking things through. “The … fox demon?”

           

Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the group of people before him, “Ok, well obviously, Ino already knows, but what I’m about to tell you is classified information….”

 

123 321

           

“Wait, so Konoha’s at war now?” Tenten asked as Neji and Hanabi explained everything to her as she cleaned their wounds. She had finished with Hanabi’s and the young girl was sitting at the base of their bed next to Neji’s feet hugging a pillow.

           

“Yes,” Neji winced as Tenten patted the wounds on his back with rubbing alcohol. “Orochimaru orchestrated it somehow.”

           

Hanabi sat on the floor, hugging the pillow fiercely to her chest as she cried silently. “This is all my fault.” She said softly. “I shouldn’t have told Itachi anything.”

           

“Hanabi,” Neji sighed, reaching for the girl as he sat on the bed. He gently patted the 16 year olds head. “Shut up.”

           

“Neji!” Tenten scolded.

           

“There’s no time for self-pity, we must stop Orochimaru.” Neji said calmly.

           

“Is that even possible? He’s in Sasuke Uchiha’s _body_ ,” Tenten said, she knew how strong that Uchiha was. “What if Orochimaru has access to all of Sasuke’s thoughts and memories? Sasuke was an FBI agent who just got recruited to Anbu! That means Orochimaru has all of Konoha’s secrets now!”

           

“Probably,” Neji shrugged as he rubbed his right foot. He previously thought Hinata broke it, but in actuality, it was just sprained. “But that doesn’t change the end goal.”

 

“What goal? Kabuto said not to do anything. Somehow Sasuke, I mean _Orochimaru_ , is going to convince Itachi to keep the Hyuga’s name out of everything. It will be like Hinata never . . . never betrayed the village.” Tenten reminded him.

 

“True, but Hinata is dead. So someone has to pay, no matter the consequences.”

           

“But Itachi’s the one who killed her,” Hanabi murmured as she tried closing her eyes to stop her sister’s death from replaying in her mind.

           

“Yet Orochimaru is the one to blame.” Neji reasoned, his fist tightening in barely concealed anger. “He’s the one who has been pulling the strings from the very beginning.”

           

“He’s too powerful Neji,” Tenten said softly as she gently bandaged his back wound. “We can’t fight him.”

           

The Hyuga prodigy smirked, “No, but perhaps we can outsmart him.”

 

123 321

 

“Hold up, you mean to tell me that this idiot is harboring one of the most powerful demons in the goddamn world?!” Kin yelled perplexed. The group had left the hospital waiting area and was now standing in the deserted parking lot huddled together talking.

           

“Hey!” Both Naruto and Ino yelled at her.

           

“My boyfriend isn’t an idiot!” Ino snapped.

           

“Then why can’t he reseal his own damn demon?!” Kin challenged.

           

“We can hardly control our own inner demons,” Shikamaru interrupted as he looked at Kin. “Figuratively or not. What we have to do now is find a way to stop Kurama from taking control of Naruto.”

           

“I think I can control him, it’s just that’s he’s going nuts all of a sudden,” Naruto said, and as if to prove his point, the blonde winced and crumpled to the floor grabbing his head.

           

“Naruto!!” Ino yelled alarmed as she reached for him. “What’s happening? Is he telling you why he’s acting so crazy?”

           

Naruto eyes seemed to be tinted red as he looked up at Ino before he glanced at Sasuke. “He wants to kill you.”

           

Sasuke frowned at this. “Tell him to get in line, apparently a lot of people want me dead.”

           

“What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked.

           

“I survived Orochimaru,” Sasuke began matter-of-factly. “He has hundreds of followers that are loyal to him.”

           

“That means they want revenge, not just on Sasuke, but on me as well.” Itachi murmured.

           

“Oh great, war on top of this!” Kin yelled exasperated. She thought she would hear nothing but good news after Orochimaru’s death! Guess not. The snake was still leaving problems for them.

           

“War?” Ino echoed. “You mean it’s true? The Kazekage attacked the President in an act of war?”

           

“Yes,” Shikamaru confirmed. “Konoha is at war now.” He looked up at the moon and sighed, wondering when all of the madness will end.

 

“We’ll be fighting Orochimaru’s personal army and Suna.” Kin shook slightly as the realization dawned on her.

           

“Leave Orochimaru to us,” Sasuke told her, referring to his brother and himself. “It’s our problem, not Konoha’s.” Kin was about to respond with a sarcastic remark but looked at Sasuke and opted to remain silent. As he witnessed the exchange, Shikamaru wondered if she didn’t believe the Uchiha’s could handle themselves.

           

“Ok, but what about Kurama?” Ino asked as she held Naruto’s aching head on her lap and gently combed through his spiky blonde hair with her fingertips. “We can’t just forget about him while we prepare for war.”

           

“There isn’t going to be a war,” Shikamaru snapped, becoming irritated with everything. “We have to stop it!”

           

“We can’t, Suna attacked Konoha,” Sasuke reminded him. “There’s no turning back.”

           

“Unless, they didn’t really attack.” Itachi finally added to the conversation.

           

“What does that even mean?” Naruto groaned, annoyed with the added mystery to this shitty night.

           

“He’s right,” Shikamaru said, glad Itachi thought Suna attack was suspicious as well. “Suna suddenly attacking doesn’t make any sense, they wanted to have peace talks!”

           

“They could easily have faked their peace talks to be what it was this entire time, an ambush.” Sasuke persisted before he looked down at Naruto who was lying on the floor. Naruto’s head was in Ino’s lap as he looked up at the stars, sweat glistening on his brow as he tried to concentrate on taming Kurama. “They tried to kill your dad Naruto, Konoha can’t just turn the other cheek to that.”

           

“True,” Kin added quickly. “If what you guys say is true and Orochimaru is dead, that means there’s nobody else pulling the strings. This is a real attack.”

 

“No, there has to b-” Shikamaru began but Kin silenced him with a look.

           

“Shikamaru, I know you don’t want the war with Suna, but it’s happening.” Kin told him before looking around the group. “Right now, we should go home and rest. The Uchiha’s probably won’t be much help to Konoha since they will be fighting their own battle with Orochimaru. And Naruto won’t be in anything with Kurama fighting to get out. That eliminates three of our top players. And if Hinata is dead . . .”

           

“She is.” Itachi said somberly.

           

“Well then,” Kin coughed. “We’re about to be in for a long bloody war then.”

           

“Everybody get your rest,” Shikamaru sighed. “I’ll stay with Naruto to make sure-”

           

“No I will, they will need you to provide strategic planning Shikamaru.” Ino interrupted.

           

“But Ino,” Naruto slowly sat up and faced her, “It’s not safe to be around me, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

           

“You won’t,” Ino said as she cupped his whiskered cheek with her hand. “I believe in you. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.”

           

“Ino you know nothing about Kurama.” Sasuke butted in. “If Naruto get’s out of hand there is a way to bring him back. I’ll watch over him tonight.”

           

“But what about Orochimaru forces?” Naruto asked.

           

“I’ll take care of that for tonight.” Itachi responded. “We should all take turns on watching Naruto during the course of … the war.”

           

“OK, but I’m coming with you Sasuke,” Ino said fiercely. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

           

“Whatever.” The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

           

“I’m sorry guys, if only I was strong enough to contain him by myself,” Naruto murmured sheepishly.

           

“The fact that you restrained him for this long is good enough Naruto.” Ino reassured him. “Once your dad gets better he can help you seal him back.”

           

“Ok, now that everything is settled, we have a lot of things to get done.” Kin said before the group began to disperse.

 

123 321

 

“What was that about?” Shikamaru asked Kin as they walked back to his apartment. Everything was moving too fast – he couldn’t keep up and found everything confusing. So Orochimaru attacked Sasuke? Hinata was dead? Suna attacked Konoha? Naruto needed to be resealed? What the fuck was going on here?!

 

“Good, you caught on.” Kin said as she glanced at him walking beside her.

           

“Of course I did, you were too eager to finish that conversation.” Shikamaru said. “You didn’t want the others to know something, but what about? Hinata?”

           

“Not really, seeing that Hinata was apparently on our side from the beginning in a kind of twisted way,” Kin thought out loud. “I don’t understand why or how she died. We need to find out what happened tonight with the Uchiha’s. It can’t be that simple as “Kabuto came for me so we killed them”. If it was that easy, Orochimaru wouldn’t be so damn hard to kill.”

           

“Well he’s not hard to kill anymore, seeing that he’s dead.” Shikamaru deadpanned.

           

Kin remained silent and he groaned. “You don’t think he’s still alive do you?!”

           

“Come on Shika!!” Kin yelled. “He died too easily!”

           

“Maybe he didn’t, it was the final showdown, there had to be a winner.”

           

“Yes, and it’s clearly not us.”

           

“What do you mean?”

           

“Didn’t you see it?” Kin asked incredulously.

           

“See what?” Shikamaru snapped as they saw his apartment complex coming up.

           

“Sasuke’s neck?”

           

“That’s his curse mark from Orochimaru Kin,” Shikamaru sighed. “I doubt it’ll just go away just because Orochimaru’s dead, did yours fade away?”

           

“No, that’s not the point.” She said as she shook her head, her curse mark beginning to tingle a little where it was etched upon her chest. “Didn’t Sasuke have three dots on his neck?”

           

“Why is that important?”

           

“He now has four.” Kin insisted.

           

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked.

           

“Yes, I noticed it, it’s a small dot right in the middle of the three.” Kin maintained. “I couldn’t see it that good because of his shirt collar, but I know I saw it!”

           

“That doesn’t mean Orochimaru’s alive.” Shikamaru stated as they walked into the complex and he showed his I.D. to the guards as they let him in.

           

“Well where’s my sister then?” Kin whispered harshly now that people surrounded them again and didn’t want to be overheard. They waited for the elevator in silence.

           

Once inside, Shikamaru finally responded. “Kin, she doesn’t want you to-”

           

“Find her, blah blah,” Kin snapped impatiently. “Yes, but that was because she didn’t want Orochimaru to know I was back in Konoha again. She was trying to protect me.”

           

“Yeah so?”

           

“If Orochimaru was really dead, wouldn’t she show herself? What if, by not showing up, Anko is trying to tell us something?!”

           

Shikamaru gulped as what Kin was saying finally started making sense to him. But if Orochimaru was alive . . . where the fuck was he?!

           

The elevator dinged and they stepped out on Shikamaru’s floor, only to see someone waiting for Shikamaru at his door.

           

“Neji Hyuga?” Shikamaru asked confused.

 

123 321

 

A/N: Please bear with me guys!! I know it’s moving pretty fast but it’s supposed to be “confusing” because you only know what the characters know and they are hella confused! **Please review and leave your thoughts!!**


	19. Exposed Part I

 

 

“Uh, hey Neji.” Shikamaru greeted awkwardly as they sat in his living room, mugs of untouched instant coffee steaming on the little table between them.

           

The Hyuga eyes swept the room, looking over every little detail. Shikamaru glanced at Kin who was sitting next to him nervously. He had no clue as to why Neji would be here visiting him.

           

“Hello.” Neji responded after a few short moments. Shikamaru had never talked to him much before. Neji was a rank above him, a special task force of the Anbu called the Secret Service, directly charged with protecting the President. When Shikamaru was in the Anbu, he only ever went on one mission with the Hyuga. The mission was dangerous and was supposed to last two weeks but Neji wanted to hurry home because Hinata was sick.

           

The mission ended in five _very_ bloody days.

           

‘ _Please don’t tell me I’m the one who has to tell him that Hinata is dead_.’ Shikamaru prayed silently. 

           

“Should I leave?” Kin asked suddenly as Shikamaru gave her a panicked look. “If you have something important to discuss with Shikamaru,” She went on to say.

           

“That won’t be necessary.” Neji reassured Kin as she was getting up from the couch. She sat back down and raised an expectant eyebrow at the Hyuga.

           

“May I ask what is it you wish to discuss? You’re Anbu, so I’m not sure what Shikamaru can help you with.”

           

“I’ve heard that the President was attacked.” Neji responded calmly. “I came to confirm with Shikamaru. Although you are now a FBI agent, you were once in the Anbu and the executive branch favors you. You will know the truth.”

           

“Yes, he was.” Shikamaru confirmed, his anxiety leaving him a bit.

           

“Also, you were investigating the Orochimaru case.” Neji began as he looked down at the steaming cup of coffee with disdain.

           

“Ah, yes.” Shikamaru said, not missing the alarming look Kin gave him.

           

“Hinata was assigned to that case as well.” Neji said matter-of-factly.

           

“Yes she was, but it’s late Hyuga-sama.” Kin said, referring to the Hyuga’s title as clan head. “You look like you were injured? Maybe you should rest.” It was then Shikamaru noticed the cuts and bruises on Neji. The Hyuga was wearing a traditional black yukata and most of his skin was covered. Neji shifted in his seat a bit and Shikamaru began to wonder what happened to the Hyuga.

 

Neji was on a leave of absence from the Anbu because of Tenten’s pregnancy as well as his new position as head of the Hyuga clan that required going to many meetings and conferences. There is no way the bruises he sported were from a simple meeting. What happened to Neji tonight?

           

“Lee was with the president when he was ambushed in Suna.” Neji began shortly. Shikamaru recalled that Lee, Tenten, and Neji were a team in the secret service. “Lee was not injured too significantly therefore was able to file a report with Anbu, and he mentioned that Konoha will be going to war with Suna. Also, there has been talk that Konoha will be at war with Orochimaru forces because they wish to avenge him.  A rumor has spread that Uchiha Itachi-san has . . . _killed_ Orochimaru.”

           

Shikamaru had to be very careful about answering for he knew that Neji was not aware of Hinata’s partnership with Orochimaru. As far as Shikamaru knew, only him, Kin, and Anko knew that Hinata was Orochimaru’s spy. He reached for the coffee and took a sip before answering. “I’m just returning from the hospital. A few days ago, Orochimaru attacked me. I haven’t been briefed on anything yet and met Naruto by chance as I was leaving and he told me the condition of his father.”

           

“What an odd time to be discharged from the hospital.”

           

“I came for him.” Kin responded smoothly. “The vice president will need him soon to help strategize. It doesn’t make sense for Shikamaru to stay at the hospital any longer, he can heal at home just as effectively.” She explained carefully. “As for the strange hour, I snuck him out during the commotion with the president. Lady Tsunade did not approve his early discharge. But now, she might change her mind.”

           

“Hn,” the Hyuga prodigy said. Shikamaru noticed how the usually stoic and impassive Hyuga fingers twitched. “I know Hinata was on her way to meet Sasuke last night. However, she has not returned as yet. It is reasonable to assume that Itachi was able to find Orochimaru by following Sasuke’s chakra trail. Therefore, Hinata must have been there, or else she would have returned to the Hyuga Manor.”

           

“Neji,” Shikamaru began, looking down at the floor.

           

“Where is Hinata-sama?” Neji asked curiously.

           

Shikamaru didn’t want to do this. “She’s,” he took a deep breath and looked Neji in the eyes, slightly unnerved by the calmness in them. The calm before the storm . . . “You know . . .” Shikamaru ended with instead. If Neji was able to figure this much out … he knew.

           

“I . . . see.” Neji responded. Shikamaru looked on as the Hyuga reached for the coffee cup, his hands shaking. Kin grabbed his cup for Neji and handed it to him, her eyes showing concern for the Anbu. Shikamaru felt sorry for him. It seems that he has already come to terms with Hinata’s death; he just needed someone to confirm it.

           

“Thank you.” Neji told Kin as he held the coffee cup in both hands. He didn’t drink it. “I’m assuming you are setting up a group to combat Orochimaru’s forces?” Neji said, trying to change the subject. Shikamaru understood that the Anbu might not have wanted to dwell on his cousin’s death.

           

“Yes.” Shikamaru responded.

 

“If there’s anything that the Hyuga clan can do to help with this group please let me know.”

 

“Itachi-san is also in charge of it.” Shikamaru informed him. “We will keep your clan in mind when we are putting the group together.”

 

Neji nodded solemnly. His pale eyes looked up from staring into the warm coffee and they impaled Shikamaru’s dark ones. “Why haven’t a team been set up already?”

 

“Well, the President is injured . . .” Kin responded. “We must wait for Lady Tsunade to give an order.”

 

“Who are you?” Neji suddenly asked as he looked at Kin.

 

“I’m an agent from Cloud.” Kin lied. “I was sent to aid Konoha.”

 

“Hn,” Neji accepted the answer but Shikamaru had a sneaking suspicion Neji didn’t believe her or rather, didn’t even care.

 

“Also, we have members from both the FBI and Anbu protecting Naruto, so that takes some of our best men away.” Shikamaru mentioned. He winced as Kin pinched his leg when Neji wasn’t looking. She gave him a look as if to say he was saying too much. But Neji deserved to know _something_!

 

“Naruto?” Neji asked. “Oh, because Orochimaru’s forces might try to assassinate him.” He _was_ the president’s son after all.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Shikamaru said as he scratched his head.  More like because Kurama needed to be resealed . . .

 

“I’m guessing Sasuke and Ino are a part of this group protecting Naruto?”

 

“Sasuke is, of course, but how did you know that Ino would be?” Kin asked.

 

“Are they not dating?” Neji asked. You had to be blind if you didn’t see it.

 

“What?” Shikamaru sputtered. Ino was dating?! How long was he in that hospital?! No wonder she was acting so intimate with the blonde!!!

 

“Yes…” Kin nodded.

 

 

“Normally that would be a conflict of interest but Ino is a capable FBI agent. She might become a skilled Anbu soon.”

 

“Yes she has a lot of potential.” Shikamaru began. He was starting to get confused by this conversation. It seemed like it was intentionally being driven in a different direction than what it was on originally.

 

“But Sasuke was attacked by Orochimaru, please keep an eye on him. He should still be weak. I know that he is good friends with Naruto, he will try to push his pain aside to aid his friend.”

 

“That’s true.” Kin realized.

 

“I must leave to inform the Hyuga Clan of their . . . of Hinata’s passing.” Neji stood suddenly before placing the untouched coffee mug back on the table. “You should pair Ino up with Sasuke when protecting Naruto. Ino can pick up where Sasuke lacks due to his injuries and she will be able to learn from him in return.”

 

Shikamaru nodded as he got up to walk the Hyuga out. He pitied the Hyuga and noticed that Neji was rambling, probably his attempt to repress the news of his beloved cousin’s death. “Thank you Neji-san, you were Anbu leader and your advice is appreciated. Actually, Ino and Sasuke are paired up right now.” He said as he stood by the door looking at the Hyuga’s back. He could have sworn that the yukata looked a little wet with, “Is that--” Shikamaru began as he reached out for Neji but the Hyuga turned around to face Shikamaru and bowed.

 

“Thank you for speaking with me.” He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 

“Blood?” Shikamaru finished lamely as he fanned the smoke away.

 

“That was weird.” Kin called out to him as Shikamaru closed the door.

 

“What happened to Neji?” Kin wondered. “Did you notice his limp?”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Shikamaru sighed. “We have other things to discuss.”

 

Kin looked at Neji’s now cold coffee cup. “You think he noticed that I put sedatives in it?”

 

“You wh-what?!” Shikamaru sputtered. Where did she even get those drugs?!

 

“Well, if we were telling Hinata’s over-protective cousin that she was dead, I didn’t want to deal with an angry jyuuken master!”

 

“So you planned to drug him?” Shikamaru asked.

 

Kin shrugged. “But anyways, back to my theory,”

 

“Ah yes, Orochimaru is alive isn’t he?” Shikamaru sighed as he fell back on the couch.

 

 

123   S a s u k e   321

 

Sasuke groaned, like really groan. Like, it echoed all around him.

_What the fuck_? Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes but was enveloped in darkness. _What’s going on?_

****

**_Ah, you’re finally awake._ **

_Orochimaru._ Sasuke growled as he recognized his voice. _Where am I?_

****

**_Well, right now we’re following the stupid blonde jinchuriki you so fondly call ‘dobe’ and his annoying girlfriend._ **

_What?_ Sasuke asked confused.

****

**_Oh dear, you’re not as clever as everyone makes you out to be._** Orochimaru tsked, causing an echo in the dark void Sasuke was in.

 

Sasuke decided to just ignore the bastard and try to get out wherever the hell he was; most likely a cell somewhere. He tried moving his arms and legs but couldn’t as if he was chained to a wall. _Where the hell am I?!_ Sasuke yelled . . . but didn’t really. It was like an echo . . . inside his head.

 

This reminded him of the dream world prison those who got stuck in his sharingan entered. A false reality.

_This doesn’t make any sense._ Sasuke thought angrily. Itachi and him were the last sharingan users in the world (besides Kakashi but he wasn’t around at the time). So that means Itachi had used his sharingan on him. But why would Itachi put him in a genjutsu and why is Orochimaru here?

****

**_This isn’t a genjutsu Sasuke._** Orochimaru chuckled.  **_You’re trapped inside your consciousness._**

_That’s impossible!_

****

**_No, it’s not. The body transfer jutsu was a success. I am in control of your body now._** Orochimaru said as Sasuke struggled tomove his limbs to no avail.

****

**_It seems like you’re stuck here with me, except you have no control over your body._** Orochimaru realized. **_I guess it was wishful thinking to assume you would die after the body switch. I suppose if you actually had died, your body would as well._**

 

Sasuke fought hard to see but no matter how wide he opened his eye, or blink to focus them, he couldn’t see anything; he truly was imbedded in darkness. He couldn’t tell if he was standing or sitting or anything!! It was like he had no body, no matter, just floating in one spot. Stuck . . . forever stuck.

_So. The body transfer jutsu worked. Now what? You’re going to pretend you’re me and live to be an old man? Is this your attempt at a new life?_

 

Orochimaru laughed humorously. **_Oh no, that wouldn’t be any fun. I need your body because of its power, but even this body won’t do for long._**

_Then why didn’t you go after someone else who was stronger?_

****

**_I needed the sharingan._** Orochimaru said simply.

_But Itachi, he’s stronger . . ._ Sasuke responded. He finally asked the question that was on everybody’s mind. _Why didn’t you go after him?_

****

**_Because he wasn’t close enough._ **

_Close enough?_

 

“Sasuke are you even listening?” Sasuke, the real Sasuke, heard Ino ask him but it sounded as if she was far away. “What kind of ramen do you want? Don’t make me ask again!”

 

“Beef.” Orochimaru answered in Sasuke’s voice.

 

“You mean you’re actually going to eat some?” Naruto asked incredulously.

 

“I said as much dobe.” The fake Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

 

Meanwhile, the real Sasuke was shocked. _How long have you been studying me?_ Obviously, to pull off being him, even from his own brother, Orochimaru had to have been spying on Sasuke for some time now.

****

**_Not long, I was more focused on actually trying to get your body. It turns out I didn’t need to anyways, I have access to all of your thoughts, your past memories, everything._ **

 

To prove his point, Sasuke heard Orochimaru tell Naruto in his voice, “Naruto don’t mix the soy sauce with soda, you know what happened last time.” He scolded the blonde who Sasuke imagined wore a sheepish and embarrassed expression on his face.

 

“Heh, heh, yeah thanks for reminding me teme.”

 

“Ewwww that’s so gross Naruto!!” Ino squealed.

 

“I just wanted to know how it would taste!!” Naruto protested.

 

Sasuke deducted that Orochimaru could see his past memories and thoughts from when he had control of his body, but not now in his current situation. However, this still horrified Sasuke. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This fake him somehow fooled his brother, his best friend, and everybody! And to do what? What was Orochimaru plan? What was next?

 

This was all thanks to . . .  all thanks to Hinata! Sasuke thought, feeling immense anger at the Hyuga girl.

 

Orochimaru’s laugh echoed around him once more as he could tell that Sasuke was getting angry and the source of his anger. **_Don’t worry about Hinata; your brother killed her. Her death wasn’t necessary seeing that I was still able to claim your body, but hey, someone had to die._**

_Hinata’s . . . dead?_ Sasuke asked but all he heard in response was Orochimaru’s laughter. Sasuke didn’t know how to feel. Yes, she betrayed him, but she was once a . . . friend. And Itachi . . . he must have been devastated. Knowing him, he must have already repressed everything.

 

This is it then, Sasuke thought miserably. Orochimaru wins.

 

 

123 321

 

Tsunade walked into her office and collapsed behind her desk, feeling the ache in her back and legs as she sat in her chair. She has been in surgery for hours and was almost completely drained. The President would live, but now she had to prepare for a war.

 

“Come in,” she mumbled in response to the knock at her door. She raised an eyebrow as Itachi entered.

 

“I’m here to file the report about Orochimaru’s death.” He responded.

 

“Wh-what?” Tsunade sputtered, “Orochimaru is d-dead?!” maybe she was in surgery longer than she originally thought.

 

“Yes, I killed him.”

 

“How?” Tsunade asked.

 

Itachi hesitated. He remembered that Sasuke did not wish to expose the Hyuga’s apparent alliance with Orochimaru. Itachi’s eyes narrowed at this.

 

“As you know, Hinata was inducted into Anbu and was put on Orochimaru’s case. She worked directly with the FBI in this matter. She was on her way to meet with Sasuke to question him again about what happened the night he was attacked by Orochimaru but could not find him.  She suspected foul play and came to me to help look for him. Once we picked up Sasuke’s chakra signature, we realized it was mixed in with another’s; Kabuto, Orochimaru’s servant.”

 

 

“We knew this meant that Sasuke had been kidnapped and brought to Orochimaru and thus, went after him. We did not have time to send for reinforcements.” Itachi continued explaining as Tsunade listened intently. “We reached his lair and stopped Orochimaru from completing the body transfer-jutsu. After this, we engaged in battle. Orochimaru was already weak from his illness and after exerting large amounts of chakra in an attempt to perform the jutsu, he was easily killed during the fight. Shortly after, Kabuto was killed as well.”

 

“Hinata . . . she,” Itachi found himself stopping midsentence before he slightly shook his head and continued. “Hinata was killed in action.”

 

Tsunade eyes widened at hearing of the loss of the Hyuga girl. “Hinata?”

 

“Yes. Sasuke survived and is now with Naruto.”

 

“I see.” Tsunade sighed. “I’m sorry . . . about Hinata I mean. I know you two were partners for a brief moment.”

 

“Partners? Are you referring to the time she was my guard when I was accepted back into the Anbu ranks after the court case?”

 

“Uhh,” Tsunade stammered. “Anyways, were the bodies retrieved?”

 

“Yes. All three bodies are in the morgue. I retrieved them myself.” Itachi said. Tsunade was starting to get a little freaked out at the ominous darkness in his eyes.

 

“Very well, please be on standby. I will need your help soon.” Tsunade said as she fiddled with a pen on her desk. “Konoha is preparing for war.”

 

Itachi nodded before disappearing.

 

 

123 321

 

 

“Hey!” Kiba greeted his girlfriend cheerfully. It was 8 am and he was picking Sakura up from the hospital in his car. She was just getting out of surgery with Tsunade. “What’s the verdict?”

 

“The president will live,” Sakura smiled as Kiba ‘whooped’ and opened the car door for her.

 

“You’re taking everything pretty well.” Sakura said softly, her brows furrowing while looking at Kiba affectionately as he started the car.

 

“What do you mean?” Kiba asked as he reversed and headed to Sakura’s house.

 

Sakura paled. _He doesn’t know_. . .

 

Even though Sakura was in surgery, she had a few breaks where she would take a breather and sit outside for a bit. During those moments, she heard rumors . . . she had to call Ino to confirm. She didn’t know the details, but Orochimaru was dead . . . and so was Hinata.

 

“N-Nothing, it’s nothing.” Sakura said. She didn’t want to tell Kiba now while he was driving. Kiba sacrificed everything to help Hinata. He even fled with her for five years as they hid from the Hyuga’s hunting her down. He truly cared for her. It broke Sakura’s heart knowing that the news of her death could quite possibly destroy him.

 

Once they reached Sakura’s house, Kiba hurriedly ran out to open the door for her. Sakura laughed a little to herself, usually he was a bit uncouth but he had his moments when he was a loving boyfriend.

 

“I’m fine Kiba, I’m not a porcelain do--” Sakura began as she got out of the passenger seat only to fall into Kiba’s arms, her legs weak from standing and running around the hospital for so long. Her chakra was practically depleted and her body shook as if she had a fever.

 

“You’re more like a rag doll at this point.” Kiba laughed as he gently brushed her bangs out of her face, staring at her fondly. “Didn’t I say to stop wearing bangs?” he frowned as he held her in his arms, carrying her to her door bridal style.

 

Sakura blushed while rolling her eyes. “My bangs can’t grow out overnight!”

 

“Did you even try?” Kiba complained and Sakura laughed out loud at his silliness. He always knew how to make her laugh.

 

“Do you enjoy pissing me off?” Sakura asked as Kiba grabbed the keys from her hand and opened the door before whisking her away to her bedroom, Akamaru deciding that he would rather much stay in the living room after greeting them. At the back of her head, Sakura wondered why the hell Akamaru was in her house in the first place, was Kiba waiting for her to return at her place? Awwww. Wait—how did he get her key--

 

“Woman please,” Kiba scoffed, answering her earlier question. “I keep you young.”

 

“Say that to my wrinkles!”

 

“That you got from the hospital! Or from your poor eating habits! Your cooking is terrible.”

 

“Shut up, stupid dog!” she yelled as she tried to smack him.

 

“Stop squirming, do you want to be dropped?”

 

“I’m not squirming; I’m trying to hit you!”

 

She felt the vibrations of his laugh through his chest and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Ok, we’re here!” Kiba exclaimed as he threw open her bedroom door and flopped on her bed with Sakura still in his arms.

 

“H-Hey! Kiba-kuuuun,” Sakura whined as he landed on top of her. “Why couldn’t you have placed me gently on the bed, like a princess?”

 

“You’re no princess flamingo,” Kiba smirked as he looked down at Sakura beneath him. He brought his face close to hers until their noses touched.

 

“Then what am I?” she asked hotly.

 

Kiba laughed again. “With that attitude? You’re my woman of course.”

 

“Kiba,” Sakura tried holding back her laugh but instead shoved him off of her. “Why are you so annoying?” She sighed as he lay down on the bed next to her, snuggling up to her side like a puppy. She turned her head and saw gold orbs staring at her.

 

“I missed you…” he pouted.

 

“Awwww, you’re so cuuute!” Sakura squealed. The frown on Kiba face made her laugh even harder.

 

“Sakura we need to talk.”

 

“About?” the pinkette smiled as she latched herself onto Kiba who suddenly was the one trying to shove her off.

 

“You have got to stop calling me cute. It shrivels my manhood.”

 

“I’m sure that can’t be the reason why your manhood is so small.” Sakura smirked.

 

Two seconds later, she was pinned under him and she winced at the rough movement. Kiba eyes immediately softened but there was still some crazy ‘I will avenge myself!’ look in them. “I’ll wait till you get better before I make you take back those words.”

 

Sakura smiled, noticing that Kiba still had her arms pinned above her head. “Kiba, come here.” She beckoned and Kiba warily brought his face closer to hers. Even though Sakura was in a weakened state from performing surgery, she was still _strong_. He wouldn’t be surprised if she head-butted him.

 

Sakura gently kissed him, savoring the taste of his lips on her own. “I missed you too.” She said softly. As Kiba smirked before kissing her back, Sakura couldn’t bring herself to tell him about Hinata . . . not right now at least.

 

123 321

 

“If Orochimaru is alive,” Kin began as she looked outside of Shikamaru’s condo window, “Where is he?”

 

Shikamaru was on his computer before answering her. “Well, Itachi confirmed their bodies. Kabuto’s, Orochimaru’s, and Hinata’s. Still think he’s alive?”

 

“Yes! He has to be, why else would Anko not be here?”

 

Shikamaru sighed, “I don’t know, Anko is even more mysterious than Itachi.”

 

“Bring up his report about the incident!” Kin demanded as she walked over to Shikamaru and looked at his computer.

 

He sighed before bringing up the report _again_. They’ve been over it before. “We’ve already reviewed it Kin. Maybe Anko just needs time before facing you again.”

 

Kin stared angrily at the screen before she looked down at the floor. “Maybe…” she finally admitted.

 

“She’ll come around.” Shikamaru tried to cheer the girl with the violet eyes up, but she seemed to not have heard him. “Let’s focus more on how to counterattack Orochimaru’s forces.”

 

“They are more or less likely going to wait until we are distracted by Suna to strike. Then it will all be over.” Kin sighed.

 

“Not unless we stop the war with Suna.”

 

“Shikamaru, they attacked Konoha, there’s no way the war can be stopped.”

 

“No they didn’t!! This is all one big set up.”

 

“Who would set up an entire war? And for what?”

 

Shikamaru scratched his head annoyed. “Maybe we should talk to Danzo again.” He muttered.

 

“That puppet? He’s useless! Danzo couldn’t possibly know anything else about Orochimaru plans. Orochimaru was just using him in the first place.”

 

“Well, their deal was that Orochimaru would lend his forces to aid Danzo in becoming president. That means Danzo had to give Orochimaru something in return.” Shikamaru reasoned. “He obviously had to help him get Sasuke,”

 

“And you think Danzo knows the reason why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke?”

 

“Yes, after all, we both find it weird that Orochimaru wanted him and not Itachi.”

 

Kin sighed as she began heading to the door. “OK, come on, let’s go.”

 

“You’re going to help?” Shikamaru asked surprised. Kin was more interested in Orochimaru’s forces rather than the Suna/Konoha conflict. It meant a lot that she would still help him out.

 

“Yeah, I know you’re only doing this because your new _girlfriend_ is from Suna.” She said before she glanced back at him. “So let’s go.”

 

123 321

 

Ino sighed as she watched Naruto try to feed Sasuke his ramen because the Uchiha wasn’t eating it fast enough.

 

“Come on teme!! It’ll get mushy if you don’t hurry it up!”

 

She witnessed Sasuke give Naruto a murderous look and gulped uneasily.

 

If she was honest with herself, Sasuke always scared her a bit. When she first started as an intern with the FBI, she thought she was going to piss her pants when she first met Sasuke. He was handsome and from a prestigious clan, but the darkness she saw in his eyes always frightened her.

 

Luckily, she ended up working with Naruto instead. After hanging around and watching their team, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in action, she decided that Sasuke wasn’t so bad and that he was just rough around the edges. But he was still scary.

 

“Uh, you should just let Sasuke eat his ramen Naruto-kun.” Ino said, trying to keep the peace between the two.

 

Naruto shrugged and kicked his foot up on his couch. He was in a better mood because they received news that his father would live and after visiting him at the hospital, they were resting at Naruto’s apartment.

 

“The girl is right.” Sasuke said and Ino gave him a weird look. OK, Sasuke and her were never the best of friends but to refer to her, as “the girl” was so weird and unlike him.

 

 

123   S A S U K E   123

 

Sasuke couldn’t really see what was happening, but hearing the familiar sounds, he could sense that they were in Naruto’s apartment.

 

“Well, how are you feeling Naruto?” Ino asked, changing the subject while putting Sasuke’s comment behind her.

 

“Kurama still wants to kill Sasuke.” Naruto shrugged.

 

“Is he saying why?” the fake Sasuke asked. If the real Sasuke had eyes, he would roll them right now. Maybe Kurama knows that the snake bastard had taken over his body.

 

Naruto just laughed, “He thinks you’re going to try to kill me.”

 

Ino rolled her eyes, “Where was he all the other times Sasuke actually attempted to kill you?” she asked as they both laughed as fake Sasuke just watched, a strange glint in his eyes.

 

‘Ok, for some reason Sasuke is really creeping me out,’ Ino thought while giving said person a weird look.

 

“Sasuke are you feeling ok?” Ino asked nervously. Just like how Orochimaru could sense some emotion from Sasuke, Sasuke could sense his emotions as well. He smirked knowing Orochimaru was getting annoyed with Ino.

 

“Oi!” Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he turned to face the Uchiha. “You were attacked by that snake dude last night right?! You must be hurt!”

 

“No I’m fine.” Sasuke replied flippantly. The real Sasuke laughed at Orochimaru’s irritation at being called the “snake dude”.

 

“Yeah right, just like you to say something like that, Ino you have some medic training right?”

 

“Uh yeah,”

 

“Check him!”

 

“I. Said. I’m. Fine.” Sasuke snapped, almost hissing. The real Sasuke was beginning to get curious.

 

“Ahahaha, I think he’s fine Naruto!” Ino laughed awkwardly as she inched closer to Naruto on the couch.

_Why don’t you want Ino to check you?_ Sasuke asked Orochimaru. _It’s not like she can sense you._

****

**_I don’t want that Yamanaka anywhere near me._** Orochimaru hissed.

 

Of course, Orochimaru wouldn’t want anyone near him, for fear of somehow being noticed as a fake. But the people he should be avoiding were Naruto and Itachi. But he wasn’t . . .

 

The real Sasuke came to a realization. Since Orochimaru singled out Ino specifically . . . he feared her . . . but why?

 

Naruto shrugged and slumped back on the couch. “You know what, I’m still hungry!”

 

“But you just had ramen!” Ino scolded him.

 

“Yeah, but I want more.”

 

“Ino,” Fake Sasuke began. “Go to the store and get some more ramen for Naruto.”

 

The real Sasuke noticed this. _Why are you trying to get rid of Ino?_ Sasuke asked but was ignored.

 

“We can all go!” Naruto insisted.

 

“No, it’s better for you not to move around so much Naruto. As the president son, you are a target in the upcoming war with Suna.”

 

“He’s right Naruto,” Ino admitted.

_Her mind-transfer jutsu . . . Ino is the only person who can figure out you’re a fake!!_ Sasuke suddenly realized.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Naruto laughed. “The store is just a block away. I can go by myself!” Naruto insisted, and to prove his point, got up and headed for the door. “Ino, check up on Sasuke. He might have suffered some injuries and just trying to be all macho.” Naruto said before he left.

 

The real Sasuke felt smug as Ino turned and gave him a weird look.

****

**_Don’t feel too smug Uchiha. You know nothing._ **

_I know Ino is the only one that can figure out who you really are in this body. You control my body, not my mind. If Ino used her mind-transfer jutsu, she will know it’s not me in here._

****

**_Not if I kill her._ **

 

Fake Sasuke stood from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and walked into the living room where Ino was sitting on the couch.

 

“Uh, Sasuke?” Ino asked curiously, as she stood and backed away from him.  For some reason, she sensed danger. But that was crazy right? Sasuke was her friend . . . a comrade?

 

“Didn’t the dobe say to check for injuries?”

 

“Oh, I thought you said you were fine.” Ino replied as she swatted a bug away nervously.

 

“Just hurry up.”

 

“Ok, coming jeesh.” Ino said becoming irritated as she turned away from Sasuke to reach for her bag where she always kept some herbal medicine.

_NO! Ino, look out!!!_ Sasuke screamed, but of course, she couldn’t hear him.

 

The fake Sasuke smirked as he summoned Chidori.

 

 

123 321

 

 

“Came to play another round of 21 questions I see.” Danzo laughed as he sat opposite of Shikamaru at a desk in a room.

 

Kin glowered at him. “Just answer truthfully, it’s not like you get anything out of helping Orochimaru. After all, he did betray you.”

 

“I see she’s done her homework.” Danzo smirked before looking at Shikamaru. “She’s close, but hasn’t exactly hit the nail on the head.”

 

Shikamaru eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“I won’t get anything from helping Lord Orochimaru anymore.” Danzo sighed.

 

“But . . . he hasn’t betrayed you.” Shikamaru deducted at Danzo’s pause.

 

“Of course he has, do you not realize where you are? Locked up in prison!!” Kin snapped.

 

“And Orochimaru?” Danzo laughed, “Where is _he_?”

 

“He’s dead!” Kin smirked. “So drop the arrogance Danzo.”

 

Danzo threw back his head and laughed, alarming the guards outside the room they were in. Shikamaru had to let them know everything was fine before he returned to his chair and stared at Danzo, trying to think.

 

“Orochimaru . . .” It pained Shikamaru to say this but . . . “Orochimaru isn’t dead.”

 

“But Shikamaru, you said-” Kin began,

 

“And . . . wherever he is, he’s waiting for his plan to commence.” Shikamaru cut Kin off.

 

“You were always so smart Shikamaru.” Danzo smiled. “How does it feel being the new Director?”

 

“This is madness, you said you saw the report Itachi made! He confirmed their bodies after he left with Sasuke!” Kin yelled, trying to make sense of things.

 

“ _Sasuke_? AHAHAHAHA!!” Danzo roared again, his hands cutting into the handcuffs he was in as he moved around in his chair. “I can’t wait to get out of here. It’s all happening sooner than expected! Must be because of Uzumaki--”

 

Shikamaru suddenly stood from the table, eyes wide.

 

“Shika??” Kin asked alarmed as Shikamaru shook. “What’s--”

 

“Now I know . . .”

 

“Know what? Shikamaru what’s going on?” Kin asked as she too stood, inching away as Danzo, deranged, began laughing in the chair he was chained to, laughing so maniacally, the chains began to tear into his skin.

 

“Why he didn’t choose Itachi,” Shikamaru explained, his entire body shook with dread as he realized his mistake. “He wasn’t close enough . . .”

 

“What are you talking about?!” Kin yelled but Shikamaru was already running out of the door, gun drawn.

 

123 321

 

In about a split second, Ino felt immense amount of chakra at her back. As she reached inside her bag, instinct took over and she rolled away, not without feeling a large part of Chidori cut into her back.

 

She was knocked hard by the impact, slamming into Naruto’s wall with a sickening crunch. “Argh,” She groaned, eyes opening as she felt her shoulder sticky with blood. Dizzy, she tried to make sense of things. “B-But Sasuke,” She coughed up blood.

 

Sasuke stood before her, sharingan activated and another Chidori in his palm. The young Uchiha smirked, sending demonic waves throughout the room. “Poor girl, if only you had gone out for ramen.” He laughed as he took another step.

 

Ino didn’t understand the situation, but for whatever reason, Sasuke was trying to kill her. She felt the vial that she had managed to grab from her bag before the attack.

 

“Fuck you,” She hissed before she quickly threw its contents in Sasuke’s face.

 

“Agghhhhh!!” Sasuke hissed as he grabbed at his face, Chidori evaporating. It was nettle powder she threw at him. A plant where the leaves left whoever touched it skin itchy and irritated.

 

Ino reached for the gun she always carried with her now that she was an FBI agent. Her left arm was practically torn from her shoulder blades, but her right arm was always her better shot anyways. As Sasuke was distracted, she took off the safety.

 

She fired five times but even though Sasuke was impaired, he wasn’t going to let her catch him off guard again. He dodged and came swiftly at Ino, knocking the gun out of her hand.

 

This gave Ino time to roll away. “Sasuke, what are you doing?! Have you been possessed?!” She yelled at him as she grabbed for some kunai’s but realized she wasn’t carrying any. She looked into his eyes and gasped. It was like she was looking into a psychotic killer’s own. It wouldn’t be the first time she did either. When she was a child and had told her father she wanted to be a part of the inquisition task force like her him, he took her in to a questioning with him. It was the first time she looked inside of a killer’s eyes . . . she didn’t think she had it in her to looking into one’s mind---

 

“Mind-transfer jutsu!!!” Ino screamed as she made the necessary hand signs, ignoring the pain throbbing in her left shoulder and back.

 

This was the only way she could save herself . . . she had to stall long enough for Naruto to retu—

 

“Arrrgghhhh!!” Ino screamed as she went into Sasuke’s mind before being forced out, blood dripping down from her head and into her eyes, and running into her mouth as tears fell from her face. She fell to her knees and the Sasuke before her looked down at her and smirked.

 

“As if you could ever be strong enough to control me girl.”

 

“You’re . . .” Ino gasped, staring up into pale green goldish eyes. She saw them for what they were now.  Those eyes reminded her of snakes. “You’re not Sasuke.”

 

 

A/N: Thank you for all who turned on notifications for this story! It made me smile so much, so until next time!

 


	20. Exposed Part II

Itachi rubbed his temples annoyed. He was starting to get a headache.

 

“That’s what happens when you use too much chakra.” Sai smirked as he looked at his former partner. Itachi was visiting him as he was still in the hospital from the injuries he collected in Suna.

 

“It couldn’t be helped.” Itachi sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he sat in the chair next to Sai’s hospital bed.

 

“Wow, wish I was there to see you kill Orochimaru.” Sai said wistfully.

 

“It was everything short of extravagant.” Itachi muttered, remembering the deaths that took place.

 

“But at least your brother is safe now.” Sai replied. “Sorry about Hinata . . .”

 

Itachi remained silent and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It felt like his brain was going to explode.

 

“Maybe you should get that headache checked out.” Sai said as he looked at Itachi worriedly.

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“I’ve heard that lie before.” Sai laughed, “But I’ll let you be. You have to prepare for the Suna war hmm?”

 

Itachi nodded as he stood. “I’ll see you later.”

 

123 321

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Hanabi asked. “Ino will somehow use her mind transfer jutsu and realize it’s Orochimaru?”

 

“Then what?” Tenten asked. “Sasuke—I mean, Orochimaru, will just kill her.”

 

“I doubt Naruto will let that happen.” Neji replied. The three of them were in a conference room in the Hyuga Manor . . . plotting. Neji only went to Shikamaru last night to hint at paring Ino and Sasuke together for that very reason.

 

“What if Orochimaru lures Naruto away?” Hanabi asked.

 

“If he’s pretending to be Sasuke he won’t do that. They are supposed to be watching him.” Tenten reasoned.

 

“Yeah but what if Naruto suddenly leaves?” Hanabi pressed. “Ino doesn’t stand a chance! We’ll lose our chance to get Orochimaru.”

 

“But he won’t do that.” Tenten argued.

 

Neji sighed loudly, causing the women before him to stop arguing and look at him. This was all one big gamble. He knew that Orochimaru was successful in the body transfer jutsu and that he was now controlling Sasuke. He was trying to get someone from the government to realize that so they could somehow defeat Orochimaru. But would that mean killing the real Sasuke in the process? Was Sasuke even still alive?

 

“Nii-san?” Hanabi asked looking at him with her brows creased.

 

Neji looked at her sadly. If he wasn’t head of the Hyuga Clan, he would just tell the President or Tsunade what he knew. He would tell them that it was him, rather than Hinata, who was a traitor and that’s how he knew that Orochimaru had taken Sasuke’s body. But he couldn’t. As head, he would jeopardize all of the clan. The Hyuga’s would be trialed and exiled immediately. They wouldn’t be trusted. He couldn’t do that to the clan . . . to his little cousin who had just settled down into a normal life. And his pregnant fiancé . . . his future children.

 

“We just have to wait and see.” Neji responded before they heard a knock on the door.

 

“Hyuga-sama?” Yuki Hyuga asked as she entered the room. “The Vice President is here. . .”

 

Neji, Hanabi, and Tenten tensed as Lady Tsunade entered the room with an entourage of Anbu flanking her. Did they figure everything out?

 

“Neji-san,” Tsunade greeted as she entered the room. She looked like she was barely holding on . . . she must have exhausted most of her chakra.

 

“Tsunade-sama,” Neji got up and bowed respectfully.

 

“I’m sorry to be intruding but I wanted to ask you this personally.”

 

Neji remained calm as Hanabi fidgeted in the seat next to him.

 

“As you may know, we are at war with Suna.” Tsunade sighed. “And we are spread pretty thin as it is. I came to ask you personally if the Hyuga’s would help us.”

 

Neji relaxed slightly. “Of course Tsunade-sama.”

 

Tsunade smiled. “Good,” she said. “Actually, because of the death of Orochimaru, we expect retribution from his allies. I would like the Hyuga’s to work with Itachi and Shikamaru to create a team to combat that.”

 

Well . . . this Sasuke/Orochimaru situation just got a lot better. Neji could just kill Orochimaru himself. “It will be my pleasure.” He said, barely concealing a smirk.

 

123 321

 

“Shikamaru,” Kin called after him as he ran out of the FBI headquarters. “Slow down!” she yelled as she leaned against a tree in front of the building to catch her breath.

 

“We have to find Naruto!” Shikamaru said impatiently.

 

“What, why?!” Kin yelled. Naruto was fine, he was with Sasuke and Ino!

 

“Orochimaru succeeded!” Shikamaru yelled over his shoulder at Kin before concentrating chakra to the balls of his feet and jumping on top of a roof. He needed to see the surrounding area to find Naruto.

 

“With what?” Kin asked before her eyes widened. “You think--” she began before she suddenly dodged a bullet that imbedded itself into the tree she was previously leaning on.

 

“Aw, damn.” Kabuto tsked as he made himself appear.

 

Kin eyes widened shocked. “But . . . you’re dead!”

 

“Hm, not really.” Kabuto laughed just before a crowd of men from Suna surrounded Kin with guns aimed at her.

 

Kin eyes narrowed. “Suna created an alliance with Orochimaru?”

 

“Better believe it.” Kabuto grinned. “And now, the war begins!”

 

“Ah!” A man with the Suna emblem on his vest screamed as he was shot in the shoulder.

 

“That’s just rude, were any of you guys even paying attention to me?” Shikamaru asked, his gun aimed at Kabuto’s head from atop the roof.

 

Kabuto sighed. “Patience is a virtue Shikamaru.” He said as Shikamaru felt someone come up behind him. They were now completely surrounded!

 

“Shikamaru, watch out!” Kin yelled. Was she too late?

 

123 321

 

“Gaara,” Temari hissed as she grabbed his arm. “A word?” she asked as she dragged her younger brother aside from where they were standing in a makeshift war room. She pulled Kankuro aside earlier and he looked at her impatiently.

 

“What Temari?” Kankuro asked.

 

“This isn’t happening right?” Temari asked. They never made it back to Suna, they were still in Konoha territory. On their way back, the trio ran into their father who had created an encampment with Suna soldiers, preparing to attack Konoha with a bunch of “mercenaries” mixed in.

 

“These mercenaries are actually Orochimaru’s men aren’t they?” Temari deducted.

 

Kankuro shrugged. “How should I know?”

 

“Well they are!” Temari responded. “This isn’t right, one of us has to talk to father!”

 

“It’s a little too late for that,” Kankuro admitted. “He didn’t consult with any of us on his decision to invade Konoha. Everything’s already in motion. We’re invading as we speak.”

 

“What?!” Temari yelled before quieting down when soldiers casted them suspicious looks. “You mean we’re actually going to go through with this?” she looked over at their father, who was listening to reports nearby. “I can’t believe father . . .”

 

“Something isn’t right.” Gaara finally spoke, his eyes concentrating on their father. 

 

123 321

 

“What . . . happened?” Naruto dropped the bags of ramen in his hands as he entered his apartment. The door was broken, windows was smashed and furniture overturned. And the blood . . . Naruto held his nose, he couldn’t take the scent any longer.

 

“We were attacked,” Sasuke winced, holding his sides where he was bleeding. “Suna is invading.”

 

“Where’s Ino?”

 

“ . . .”

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto began, hysteria beginning to creep into his voice. “Where is Ino?”

 

“I’m sorry Naruto,” Sasuke began sadly as he shook his head. “You were right, I wasn’t healed fully from last night with Orochimaru . . . I couldn’t stop them. They took her as a hostage.”

 ** _Naruto, don’t listen to him . . . his scent is all mixed up._** Kyubi told Naruto but Naruto was too angry to listen as his blue eyes began to bleed red.

 

Sasuke smirked.

 

123 321

 

Itachi was walking back to the Uchiha complex in a daze. His head was hurting and he was thinking over a plan . . . a plan that only a handful of people knew. Itachi felt someone’s presence before a bullet almost hit him in the chest as he dodged last minute. Suddenly, a group of men were in front of him. Itachi jumped up onto the rooftops as he ran, his sharingan blazing as the sounds of fighting and war suddenly reached him.

 

He was being ambushed, but he wasn’t about to be captured.

 

Itachi turned around and held up his hand to the men running after him. “Amaterasu,” he said as black flames sprung forward, but before they could do any damage, bugs began to cover the bodies of the men who screamed in anguish.

 

Shino appeared beside Itachi willed his flames away.

 

“We’re not supposed to kill Suna men.” Shino reminded him as his bugs returned to him as well. Yes . . . the plan.

 

Itachi looked at the men on the floor, knowing Shino had temporarily paralyzed them.

 

“Kiba’s in position.” Shino went on to say as he looked to the right of him, where a tower of smoke gathered. The war was finally breaking out.

 

“Ino?” Itachi inquired.

 

“She’s safe.” Shino responded. Also a part of the plan.

 

“Time for phase two.” Itachi said as they began to run. “We must find Sasuke.”

 

123 321

 

“Idiots.” Kin muttered as they crouched low behind some cars as they heard bullets and yelling. Shikamaru and her managed to escape, mainly because Kabuto chose a bad spot to pick a fight . . . seeing that they were in front of the FBI headquarters. “Why fight us in front of our own base?” She wondered. Konoha FBI agents had come rushing out, easily helping Shikamaru and Kin out of their dilemma. However, Kabuto had more men, and everyone was fighting in all-out war now.

 

“That was planned.” Shikamaru panted as he inched closer to the edge of the car, trying to look and see what was going on beyond it. He jumped back over to Kin as bullets came flying. “That too.”

 

“Shikamaru,” Kin snapped annoyed.

 

“They came for Danzo and Hiashi.” Shikamaru explained. “It’s part of Orochimaru’s deal with them. That’s why Danzo said he wasn’t betrayed by him.”

 

“Ok, but why would Suna agree for their release? Even if they are crazy enough to believe they can overthrow Konoha, they should have enough sense to now that Danzo and Hiashi can’t be trusted to go free!”

 

“Maybe . . . Suna isn’t really Suna.”

 

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

 

123 321

 

“We have to find her!!” Naruto yelled as he turned to leave but Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, his sharingan blazing.

 

“Naruto, it’s a trap. If you go--”

 

“I don’t care, get out my way Sasuke!!” Naruto growled, his voice sounding weird and feral as his canines grew. “Argghhh!” He yelled as he gripped his head. “Shut up Kurama!” Naruto snapped.

 

“Fine, just follow me then,” Sasuke pretended to “give in” to Naruto. “I’ll track Ino better since Kyubi is messing with your head.”

 

“Thanks Sasuke,” Naruto said, managing a smile.

 

123 321

 

“I’m here, what’s going on?!” Sakura yelled as she entered the hospital.

 

“Suna is invading with Orochimaru’s allies!” Shizune answered.

 

“What? Already?!” Sakura yelled before she shook her head. “Wait a minute, they allied themselves with Orochimaru forces?!”

 

Shizune nodded her head sadly. “It’s a blood bath out there.”

 

“I know, I was dodging bullets to get here.” Sakura said. “Where’s Lady Tsunade?”

 

“She’s in the tower strategizing.” Shizune explained. “I need your help here Sakura.”

 

Sakura looked outside and frowned. “I should be out in the field.”

 

An Anbu suddenly rushed in with a fallen comrade. “Please help him.” The Anbu bowed. Sakura sighed. “Nurses! I need my tools! Prepare for a possible blood transfusion.”

 

123 321

 

“Sasuke, where are we?” Naruto asked looking around confused. They were far from the fighting, deep in the woods beyond the training grounds. “Are you sure Ino is this way?”

 

Sasuke laughed, but it didn’t sound like a laugh, more like a strangled hiss. “I honestly can’t believe how stupid and trusting you are!” He smirked, sharingan blazing. “This is too easy.”

 

Naruto stared at him confused. “Sas. . .uke?”

 

“That’s why we’re here.” Kiba smirked as he suddenly appeared in the clearing, much to Naruto’s surprise. “To make things a little less easy, ya know?” he grinned, Akamaru growling at his feet.

 

Sasuke eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here Kiba?”

 

“Drop the act Orochimaru.” Shino said as he and Itachi jumped down from a tree, surrounding Sasuke and Naruto.

 

Sasuke eyes glared. “Itachi, oneesan, what is the meaning of this? Why do they think I’m Orochimaru?”

 

“Because _I_ know you are.” A voice said as she finally emerged from the shadows.

 

“What?!” Sasuke yelled as he turned to look at the person behind him. “Impossible!” he hissed as Hinata looked at him, her arms folded before her as she frowned at him.

 

“What’s going on?!” Naruto yelled confused. Hinata was alive?! Itachi, Kiba, and Shino was trailing him and Sasuke?! Itachi called Sasuke Orochimaru?!

 

“But, Itachi- - I saw him kill you!!!” Sasuke yelled at Hinata before he turned to look back at Itachi who shrugged.

 

“I had to make it look real.” Itachi said, as he glanced at Hinata with a slight smile.

 

“You have your mark to thank for my quick recovery.” Hinata told Sasuke, who was really Orochimaru. She laughed at the irony of how Orochimaru’s mark – meant to control and eventually destroy her – had ended up helping her.

 

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Hinata took her stance, activating her curse mark and her Byakugan as black veins surrounded her eyes. All around her, Shino, Kiba, and Itachi took their stance.

 

“You’re in my range.”

 

 

A/N: I will explain everything in the next chapter guys!!! Any guesses on how Hinata is still alive??? Ahahahaha please review!! T-T


	21. Final Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Shika’s final report on the entire case and is after their final battle with Orochimaru. It explains what happened leading up to that point and what occurred after.

 

Shikamaru eased back into his chair slowly, trying not to disturb his neck too much. It’s been two weeks since the War against Suna ended and he did not survive unscathed. He suffered minor flesh wounds, a sore neck, and some other swollen parts. He had minor injuries compared to others….

He had just returned home from visiting Sasuke in the hospital and saw for himself that the curse mark on Sasuke’s neck was long gone. Even though Orochimaru’s essence was completely eradicated from Sasuke’s body, it looked as if Sasuke was having a nightmare. Ever so often his body would shake and he would gasp in pain, yet his eyes never opened. He’d been like that for two weeks now.

Shikamaru returned his attention to the blank pages sitting on his desk. The President was healthy enough to get back to work, and he had tasked Shikamaru with writing the final report concerning Orochimaru and his many plans.

Hinata and Itachi were in questioning, _again_. The only ones allowed in questioning were the president, vice president, and Shikamaru. They needed his help in analyzing the situations and anyone who was connected in some way to the case, was brought in for questioning. Shikamaru was questioned as well. He should have been there today for Itachi and Hinata’s, (they would be jointly questioned), but he had already heard what they had to say separately and could deduce any information they may forget to mention.

Only a handful of people knew about Hinata’s betrayal as a spy for Orochimaru. Only those who knew about Hinata’s double spy status already would remain in the know along with some new faces, The President and Vice President. They later learned from the investigations conducted that Neji, Hanabi, and Tenten knew about her betrayal as well. Danzo and Hiashi already knew of Hinata since they worked for Orochimaru but were locked away for life.

The president’s ultimate decision was that Hinata would not be indicted as a criminal but would simply be exempt for past crimes committed. The last battle where Orochimaru was killed (this time for real) helped greatly in her favor. However, she would not be reinstated into the Anbu or even FBI. Shikamaru guessed that she wasn’t banned for life, but if she wanted to be reenlisted she would have to take numerous test to see if Konoha could trust her within their ranks again.

 _But back to this stupid report_. . . Shikamaru thought absentmindedly. He didn’t want to do this but everybody thought he was right for the job, seeing that his analytical mind could properly write out all of the facts of the case.

The president even offered him his old job back; Anbu captain. Before, Shikamaru would have automatically said no, but now he would consider it. But Shikamaru had no idea why he was given this “hero” status. To him, the real heroes were Itachi and Hinata. If it wasn’t for them realizing that there was no way to stop Orochimaru from attaining Sasuke’s body, and thus, allowing Orochimaru to take him only to apprehend him in the end, there wouldn’t _be_ a Konoha.

But alas, if the President was to praise them, he would also be praising the betrayal, seeing that both Itachi and Hinata at one point in time played the “bad guy” in order to get the results needed. As Machiavelli once said, “The means justifies the end”, but was that the case even when it was wrong?

 

So now, Shikamaru was labeled the “hero”. Politics was such a drag . . .

 

He shook his head, becoming frustrated with it all. He hadn’t written one word and it was due in two days. He wasted the first week just thinking about his own personal problems. Temari . . . and Kin. _Argh, let’s not open that can of worms._

 _Where to start_? Shikamaru wondered. _The beginning is as good as any_.

 

123-  Final Report: Orochimaru Case: Closed  -321

It all started five years ago. Orochimaru needed a spy on the inside. He needed someone to infiltrate Konoha so that he could destroy Konoha from the inside out. He looked toward Danzo Shimura and Hiashi Hyuga. Both men wanted power; Danzo wanted to become President and Hiashi wanted to best his rivals the Uchiha’s. He provided both men with an army. The plan was that when Danzo, through cheap political tricks and corruption, eventually became the president, Orochimaru would simply give the orders through him and destroy Konoha from the inside by creating a new village built on Danzo’s questionable morals. Hiashi’s part of the plan was to destroy the Uchiha’s, a powerful clan that was loyal to Konoha and would fight to protect them.         

But Orochimaru knew he needed another spy, someone less obvious than Danzo and Hiashi. So he had set his sights on Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan heiress. She would be the perfect distraction – a tool to use to lure Itachi Uchiha away from his clan so he would not be able to save them during the massacre. Hiashi agreed to this, but his wife, Hinata’s mother, did not. She tried to run away and notify the President of the Hyuga’s scheme, but was murdered by Orochimaru and could not fulfill her quest. Hinata believed her father killed her mother and her hate fueled her. She wanted to change everything about the Hyuga Clan – she began to seek power.      

This caused unrest within the Hyuga Clan and Hiashi stripped Hinata of her heiress status and gave it to Hanabi. Fearing her life, Hinata ran away, taking her sister with her.

With this new development, another plan was in place to have Itachi kill Hinata. They made it seem as if Hinata attempted to start a civil war and was a traitor. Danzo’s adopted son, Sai, who was Itachi’s Anbu partner, fabricated a mission to kill Hinata and got Itachi to do it as a “favor”. The day Hinata left the Hyuga Clan, was the day Itachi went out to kill her and when the Uchiha massacre commenced.         

The plan backfired when Sai confessed to Itachi about the fake mission. Itachi never managed to kill Hinata and returned to his clan, but he was too late, and was framed as the murderer of the Uchiha Clan. Konoha then hunted him down and with Danzo head of the FBI at this point, if Itachi were caught, he would not have a fair trail and immediately executed to keep Danzo’s secret alliance with Orochimaru safe.           

In the meantime, Hinata struggled to survive on her own with her little sister. Even though the plan was for Hinata to die after being used to lure Itachi away, Orochimaru decided to use her further. He approached her and offered Hinata power in return that she would help him capture Sasuke’s body. This was decided without Hiashi and Danzo’s knowledge, who simply wanted her dead.         

She obliged, having no choice, and was marked with Orochimaru’s curse seal. Orochimaru had tested the mark on other people in order to perfect it. The only survivors of his curse seal are Hinata and Sasuke. However, a curse _mark_ , as oppose to a curse _seal_ , must first be given to prep the body for the curse and various people from neighboring lands have been subjected to the mark. Those who live with the curse mark are; Kin, Haku, and Anko (formally known as Niko, an Anbu).

Hinata was given false documents to hide her identity so she could stay in villages surrounding Konoha while hiding from the Hyuga’s. During those five years, she laid low until Orochimaru decided it was time to bring her into his plan. Hanabi, Kiba, and Shino did not know about Hinata’s deal with Orochimaru during this point in time.

It is then Hinata returned to Konoha pretending to be a cop. She is put in position near FBI activity. The FBI team consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, arrive at a desolate building to investigate a tip that Orochimaru and Itachi are in the vicinity to make a deal. Itachi had joined a group called Akatsuki and planned to infiltrate Orochimaru by joining forces with him by parading as a Rogue Anbu in Akatsuki. Naruto’s team stopped the meeting and chased Orochimaru, who ran into Hinata, who apprehends him. 

The plan was for Hinata to be accepted by the FBI. To be trusted, she would have to help them in some big way. Orochimaru orchestrated his defeat by Hinata knowing that, when it’s time, Kabuto will break him out of jail. 

Hinata was easily accepted into the FBI team when it is known that Orochimaru’s men in retaliation will attack her family. She was attacked at her job at the police station to prove this.  With her fighting skills and limited options to choose from, the FBI assumed it would be ok to let her join Naruto’s team to apprehend Orochimaru and Itachi. 

They believed Hinata would be a good spy because nobody has heard of her and she could go undetected (due to false documents). Of course, Itachi knew her, and remembered her from five years ago, and began to question why she was suddenly in Konoha. Shikamaru noticed her eyes and made the connection that she was a relative of the Hyuga Clan. He begins his own investigation to figure out who she really is.

As Orochimaru expected, Danzo and Hiashi realize that Hinata is back and Danzo is fearful that she would somehow find a way to expose him, not realizing she worked for Orochimaru. He rushed to bring her into custody to execute her. At one point Hinata is apprehended but although Shikamaru wants to find out who she truly is, he finds evidence to set her free, and later when Itachi is brought in, finds evidence bringing light as to who the real murderers for the Uchiha Massacre are; Danzo and Hiashi.

Danzo and Hiashi are convicted and everything Danzo accuses Hinata of is forgotten . . . or so Orochimaru thought. Shikamaru continued with his suspicion of the girl and continued his own private investigation.

All seems normal after Itachi is brought back to Konoha and returns to Anbu. However, Orochimaru’s new job for Hinata was to get closer to Sasuke, which ultimately leads her in getting closer to Itachi. In an attempt to remind Hinata of her duties, Orochimaru threatens her and reminds her that she must help him obtain Sasuke’s body. It is here Hinata becomes conflicted and plans to go against Orochimaru.

Due to his own investigation, Shikamaru, with the help of Kin (one of Orochimaru mark experiments who wants revenge because she believes Orochimaru killed her sister) realizes that Hinata is a spy. They begin to try to “bust her”. Soon, Shikamaru is attacked when he goes to a meeting within the FBI and realizes that an Anbu named Niko is actually Anko who is Orochimaru’s spy.  Anko attacks him in fear after Shikamaru makes it known he knows her real identity because she thought that Shikamaru was one of Orochimaru’s many spies because nobody but Orochimaru knows of her true identity.  When Shikamaru let’s her know that Kin is alive and told him about her, to keep Anko’s true identity a secret, it is staged that Orochimaru attacked Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru learns from Anko that Orochimaru wanted Sasuke’s body for power and that Hinata was trying to stop him. Anko revealed why she changed her name to Niko was because she wanted a new life after Orochimaru lied and told her that Kin was dead. In exchange for her life, Anko must tell Orochimaru Konoha secrets from her position in Anbu.

Now that he knew that Hinata was actually a double spy, Shikamaru backed off. Instead, he starts another private investigation to discover Orochimaru’s real plan. Shikamaru believed that if Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for his power (the sharingan) he would go after Itachi Uchiha, who was more powerful. However, since he was only after Sasuke, Shikamaru believed there was something else Orochimaru was after.

After coming to the same conclusion as Shikamaru, Hinata realized the only way she would find out Orochimaru’s plot would be to make him think his plot was being carried out. Through questioning, it was discovered that Hinata actually confessed to Itachi her role as Orochimaru’s spy the day before Orochimaru apprehended Sasuke. They had decided to allow Orochimaru to take Sasuke’s body and informed the only people they trusted at the time, Kiba and Shino, of the new plan. Itachi believed that Hinata’s new jutsu, the one that removed her cousin’s branch seal, would be used to remove Orochimaru’s curse mark. The danger of this plan was that once you used the jutsu, the curse would be placed onto the person using the jutsu. However, they hypothesized that since Hinata already had the curse mark, it would cancel out one another. It was a gamble, but it had to be done.

However, Neji realized that his cousin was a spy and believed that she was in danger. He followed her to Orochimaru’s hideout and nearly ruins her and Itachi’s plan. Because Hanabi Hyuga told Itachi that Neji believes Hinata was a spy, Itachi realized that they would try to stop Hinata in order to protect her. He rushed ahead to warn Hinata. Hinata temporarily immobilized her cousin and sister and they carry out the plan to let Orochimaru take Sasuke’s body.

It is here Itachi puts everybody in the vicinity in a genjutsu. He uses his sharingan to make Neji, Hanabi, and even Kabuto and Orochimaru believe they witnessed Hinata’s death. Later on when Itachi retrieves the bodies, he continues his genjutsu to make Hinata body appear as if it is being transferred to the morgue. In reality, Hinata is in hiding, waiting to strike.

Orochimaru, who is now in control of Sasuke’s body, attempts to carry out his plan. Shikamaru came to the conclusion that Orochimaru chose Sasuke over Itachi because Sasuke is close to Naruto – who harbors the nine tail fox. Orochimaru wants the kitsune’s power to destroy Konoha. In ancient times, the Sharingan was used to control the beast, and only Sasuke will be able to get close to Naruto without anybody noticing.

Orochimaru attempted to kill Ino after he lured Naruto away because her mind transfer jutsu is the only way he can be discovered. Naruto returned too soon and Ino is left to die by bleeding out, hidden by Orochimaru in Naruto’s apartment before Orochimaru lures Naruto somewhere remote. Shino, who has been filled in by Hinata, previously planted bugs on Ino and Naruto and is able to find Ino and send her to the hospital.

When Orochimaru, in Sasuke’s body, attempted to take Kurama from Naruto, Hinata and Itachi stepped in along with Shino and Kiba. Kiba is the one who tracked Orochimaru by following his scent. There, a battle ensues between Orochimaru, Itachi, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Naruto cannot fight with the danger of Kurama escaping his body.

Orochimaru is too powerful in Sasuke’s body. He is about to win the fight before he is ensnared in Shikamaru’s shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru, who deduced why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke body, finds them just in time to help. Orochimaru is frozen in place and Hinata performs her jutsu to break the curse and destroys Orochimaru’s essence from Sasuke’s body.

The War against Sand has ended. Gaara realized that his father, the Kazekage, was in fact one of Orochimaru’s puppets, Karin. To test if the body-transfer jutsu worked, Kabuto easily kidnapped the Kazekage when he was on his way to the peace talks and transferred Karin into his body. She was the one who attacked the President and initiated the act of war. After realizing that the Kazekage was a fake, Karin was apprehended and the war ended. Seeing that whomever uses Hinata’s jutsu ends up with the curse they are trying to destroy, until the jutsu is perfected, Karin is in confinement. Gaara is the temporary Kazekage.

The result of the Orochimaru case is:

Danzo Shimura: sentenced to life

Hiashi Hyuga: sentenced to life

Sai Shimura: pardoned

Hinata Hyuga: pardoned

Itachi Uchiha: wrongly convicted, free

Kabuto: deceased

Orochimaru: deceased

In conclusion, the Orochimaru case is _finally_ closed.

123 321

Shikamaru yawned tiredly as he stretched - He was still in his condo writing. ‘ _Writing in third-person is such a drag_ ,’ He yawned again as he stretched.

He thought back to two weeks ago when he was in that small clearing fighting Orochimaru in Sasuke’s body. Kabuto had attempted to stop Hinata from performing the jutsu but Kin, who had followed Shikamaru, apprehended him. Kabuto died from complications with his injuries.

Shikamaru scratched his head and stared at the pages he was finally able to write. Now all he had to do was go over it to make sure he had everything before submitting it to the President.

This case would not go public. It was decided that it would be locked away and hidden. Luckily, nobody would know how much of a role Hinata played in this.

His phone rang and he smirked before picking up. “I was just thinking about you,” he answered.

“H-He’s awake!!” Hinata yelled excitedly. She sounded out of breath, probably just returning from questioning.

“Slow down,” Shikamaru said, he didn’t understand a word she was saying when she screamed in his ear.

“Sasuke, he’s finally awake!”

Shikamaru ended the call and reached for his jacket to head out. “It’s about damn time.”

123 321

Sasuke blinked a couple of times. All he saw was pink.

“SASUKEEEE!!” she squealed, reminding him of her “fan girl” days.

“Sakura! Don’t even think about touching him, he’s still in critical condition!” Tsunade snapped at her as she grabbed the young woman before she could pounce.

Sasuke had no idea what was going on. All he remembered was watching Hinata perform some kind of “end-all” jutsu when he was trapped inside his own body that was going to take Orochimaru out for good before he slipped into a coma. What day was it? Heck, what year?!

“TEME?!?!” he heard a screech as the door slammed open.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE NARUTO!” Tsunade screamed at him before he could tackle his friend. She let Sakura go and wrestled the blonde to submission. “How did you find out he was awake?! Only Sakura and I kn-” Tsunade stopped talking as realization dawned on her and she glared at Sakura who looked away guiltily.

“I might have told _some_ people.”  Sakura admitted sheepishly.

“W-What’s going on?” Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up but Sakura gently placed a hand on his chest.

“Sasuke, you’ve been in a coma for two weeks. The injuries you sustained are still life threatening. Please, no sudden movements.”

“But O-Orochima-” Sasuke began.

“Eliminated.” Naruto answered darkly.

Tsunade sighed, “We’ll fill you in later Sasuke. I guess it’ll be a party in here soon so I’m leaving. Sakura, make sure nobody touches him and their out after ten minutes.” The VP said as she walked out of the room.

“Got it!” Sakura answered as she handed Sasuke the glass of water she held in her hands this entire time. “Ok, slowly,” Sakura said as Sasuke began to sit up. “There,” she held the glass to his lips and Sasuke realized he was thirsty. A coma would do that to you.

“I actually thought you weren’t going to wake up,” Sakura said sadly.

“Sakura, don’t tell him that!” Naruto yelled at her as she blushed bashfully.

“I-I’m just saying!” 

Sasuke laughed a little, but not too much for it hurt his ribs. “Well I’m not in the clear yet apparently.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. “Kurama?” Sasuke asked.

“Resealed, my dad did it yesterday actually.” Naruto laughed sheepishly. “He’s finally well enough to use that much chakra.”

“Wait, Ino? What happened to Ino?” Sasuke asked alarmed, remembering how Orochimaru tried to kill her with his body.

“Sasuke please relax!” Sakura scolded him when his heart rate went up.

“She’s ok, she’ll be discharged tomorrow.” Naruto grinned. 

Sasuke began to calm down, now that he knew Ino would be ok. He looked at his hands, realizing that he had hurt a lot of people with them. “Kiba? Shino? What about Itachi? Are they ok. And was that really Hinata? I thought-”

“Jesus Sasuke, everybody’s ok. Stop tripping!” Naruto yelled at him and Sakura punched him.

“Naruto, he’s just worried, be nice!!”

“OW!!! Sakura, the fuck?!”

Sasuke laughed at the exchange and began to cough. “Well, some things never change,” he smirked at his two friends. 

“Back from the dead I heard,” Shikamaru smirked as he entered the room with Itachi and Hinata.

“See? Everybody else is being an ass!” Naruto complained and Sakura rolled her eyes before pulling him to the exit. “Let them be.” She answered Naruto’s confused expression as they left.

Sasuke didn’t know how to feel when his eyes landed on Hinata. He thought she was dead – died a traitor, but now she was alive? 

“I can see the wheels turning in your head.” Shikamaru laughed. “Why couldn’t you have woken up earlier when I was here before? Man what a drag, coming back here again after such late hours.”

“Sasuke, I owe you an apology.” Hinata went on to say. She was hiding behind Itachi as she said it, fearful of Sasuke’s glare. 

“What you owe me is an _explanation_. All of you!” Sasuke yelled. “It better not be what I think it is!”

“Well it probably is.” Itachi said, even though his brother was obviously pissed at them, Itachi was relieved to see him awake. “Hinata was a double spy. She turned against Orochimaru and I worked with her to apprehend him.”

“So basically, you made for some really good bait.” Shikamaru said dryly.

“You  _let_ him take over my body? Can you even comprehend what that was like?!” Sasuke hissed at his brother and Hinata. Sasuke’s brain was filling everything in as he made sense of things. It didn’t take him long to figure out the majority of it.

He understood why they had to do it . . . but that didn’t mean he had to like it. “Just wait till I get better.” He threatened them and Itachi actually laughed before gently touching his brother’s forehead.

“I’ll wait.” Itachi smirked at his angry little brother. 

123 321

“Hey,” Kin greeted Shikamaru and Hinata as they walked away from the hospital, allowing Itachi and Sasuke time alone. They wanted to visit Ino but she was asleep.

“What are you doing here?” Shikamaru asked, even though he was secretly happy to see her. Ever since Haku tracked down Anko and reunited them, Kin’s been absent and he missed her random check-ins.

Kin wrinkled her nose at him before turning to Hinata. “Are they still questioning you?”

Hinata nodded her head. “I’m m-meeting with the P-President tomorrow for the final say.” She said while her two pointing fingers touched nervously. Shikamaru had never heard her stutter before and was shocked to see this side of her. It was kinda cute. 

“You’ll be pardoned.” Shikamaru said as he butted his shoulder with Hinata’s in an attempt to console her. “If it wasn’t for you, we’ll still be running around wondering what to do with Orochimaru.”

“And if it wasn’t for her, we wouldn’t have to deal with him in the first place.” Kin added.

“Not true, he would have just gotten someone else. It could have been you.” Shikamaru reasoned. He knew Kin was teasing Hinata but not many people got her “humor”. 

Hinata nodded her head bleakly and Kin sighed. “Hey, relax I get it.” She said while smiling at Hinata. “I was his pawn once upon a time. Trust me, I know how hard it is to just say no. But we eventually did.” Hinata smiled at Kin, grateful for her comforting words.

“I see Hanabi came to get me.” Hinata said when she saw her sister waiting by a car with the Hyuga symbol. “And I’m still being followed until the final decision is made tomorrow.” Hinata murmured and it was then Shikamaru sense Anbu trailing her.

“Well, don’t sweat it and get some rest,” Shikamaru told her while they waved to Hinata as she left. 

“Since when were you so in tune with your emotions?” Kin teased his attempts at making Hinata feel better.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Seriously, what are you doing here?” he asked her.

Kin stretched as they continued walking to Shikamaru’s car, which still had bullet holes in it.

“How else am I supposed to reach you?” 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Lost my cell phone number?”

“Lost my phone when we were attacked in front of FBI headquarters.”

“You forgot where my place is?”

“Oh yeah, lemme just barge in when you and your girlfriend are celebrating the no-war with Suna!”

Shikamaru stopped short just as they reached his car and sighed. “She’s not here.”

“Oh, she went back to Suna already?”

“Yeah, she’s needed there anyways.” Shikamaru told her as he reached for the keys in his pocket. “They need to find a way to perfect Hinata’s jutsu to help release her farther from the body-transfer jutsu.”

“Oh,” Kin said before noticing how his demeanor changed as he fumbled with the keys. “Hey,” she called out to him as she placed a hand on his arm. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Shikamaru was finally able to grab his keys. “Nothing, I just have to finish that report.” He lied. It was pretty much complete.

Kin raised an eyebrow. “Do you expect me to say, “oh ok” and go home?”

Shikamaru laughed. “I guess you know me too well for that huh?”

“Precisely, so before you leave, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Shikamaru asked when he opened the door to his car before turning back to Kin.

“Nah, I’m running. I still have this stupid mark. Might as well use the extra chakra boost for something,” she laughed.

“Well, go.” Shikamaru smiled. “Run. I’m ok.”

Kin gave him a weird look. She had a feeling his words had deeper meaning and implications. As he turned to leave, Kin wanted to reach out to him one more time—but decided against it. It wasn’t her place to care . . . not anymore. 

“Night Shika,” she said before vanishing.

 

“Night . . . Kin.”

 

123 321

 

A/N: There is a whole back story between Kabuto, Itachi, and Sasuke. I will talk more about that in later chapters and explain why Kabuto wanted revenge on Itachi, so don’t think I’ve forgotten! ^__^ If there’s anything else you think I need to clear up, let me know in the comments!!

 

Please Review ^__^

 

 

           

 

 

 


	22. A New Day

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as sunlight danced across her face. She didn’t want to wake up and would have preferred sleeping in all day, but she had a meeting to attend; a meeting her future heavily depended on. Yesterday Shikamaru said she would most likely be pardoned, but Hinata just didn’t see herself getting away so easily.

She tiredly draped an arm over her face to hide from the sunrays as it began to brighten her room. Long pink scars covered her arms; fading memories of her fight with Orochimaru. She was afraid that fighting him in Sasuke’s body would have left her bodily scarred, but the scars that riddled her body were fading away as it seemed to seep into her soul.

Hinata sighed as she sat up just as a knock was heard on her door.

“Nee-san,” Hanabi greeted as she entered the room with a smile on her face. “Breakfast is ready!” Hanabi announced before prancing out.

Hinata smiled at her sister’s bubbly attitude. Hanabi believed Hinata would be “let off” for her prior crimes and she couldn’t wait to live a truly “normal” life.

Absentmindedly, Hinata touched her fingertips to her forehead. A smile emerged on her face when her fingers graced untarnished skin. Even if she wasn’t pardoned, at least she was free of Orochimaru’s curse.

When she completed the jutsu she created to destroy the seals on Sasuke’s body, as it was intended to do, the curse seal on Sasuke was placed on her, but due to her having the same kind of curse seal, it cancelled itself out and the powerful jutsus decimated one another. Although both Hinata and Itachi hypothesized that this would have happened, a part of Hinata prepared for the worst. What if, the power of both seals had killed her? She shuddered at the thought, but was glad she took the risk.

Jumping out of bed, Hinata stretched deciding she would wear her standard attire, lavender jacket with navy pants. Whatever happened today, she was glad she was alive for it.

123

“We’ve decided that you will be pardoned for past discretions Hinata Hyuga.” The President announced as Hinata stood in front of his desk. He was signing documents on his desk as usual as he said it, clearly not making a big deal of things.

But really, Hinata was ecstatic! “ _Freedom_ ,” Hinata whispered to herself as she tasted the words on her lips. She was finally---

“But there are some conditions.”  Minato went on to say distractedly as he read over forms. Hinata bit her lips anxiously. She knew it!

“H-Hai Minato-sama?” Hinata asked nervously.

“You’ll be working with me.” A voice said as a girl with blonde hair teleported into the room with ease, her large fan blowing a breeze strong enough to disrupt Minato’s papers.

“Yes, you will be working with Temari-san to figure out a way to perfect the jutsu you created to destroy seals. A sort of community service if you will. Also, you will not be reenlisted into Anbu, FBI, police unit or any other government held post of that nature. You can be reassigned as a teacher in the academy if you wish to be. This isn’t permanent, just until it’s been decided that we can trust you again.” Minato said as he reorganized the papers on his desk calmly. “The elders would like some precaution.”

“H-Hai,” Hinata answered, still a bit nervous. She placed her hands in her lavender jacket pocket. It’s not like she could say anything else anyways. However, it didn’t bother her at all that she couldn’t participate in any of the things mentioned. She was tired of fighting.

123

Itachi sat on the steps waiting outside the President tower. He wore standard anbu attire, minus the vest and mask so therefore, was wearing the black shirt underneath with dark pants. His chin rested in his palm while his elbow balanced atop his knee. He wondered how much longer Hinata would be in there.

He doubted she would be punished, for without her, Orochimaru would never have been defeated. There would most likely be restrictions, but nothing else. 

Trying to past the time, Itachi idly touched the ends of his hair. It grew out over the last couple of months and was in its usual low ponytail. A few separate strands splayed over his shoulder and he tugged at them distractedly. They weren’t as soft as Hinata’s long indigo black hair, he realized with a frown. He briefly wondered why he thought of that.

Sure, they have been spending a lot of time together. Usually, his day was spent checking on Sasuke at the hospital then heading over to the Hyuga Compound.

Now that he thought about it . . . he really had no reason to be there. It’s not like Hinata was his partner anymore . . .

But it felt weird not being around her. Even now, he was waiting for her . . . to do nothing. Just be in her presence.

I mean, they were friends right? He didn’t need a reason to be around a friend, did he?

Itachi wasn’t sure how he felt about Hinata, but he certainly knew it had to be more than just _friends_.  And he certainly _wanted_ something from her . . . he just didn’t know what . . . or even how to ask . . .

Itachi sighed as he glanced up at the sky. He didn’t know what was happening. He kinda skipped adolescence and jumped straight into murdering adult at a young age so these types of things were lost on him. The only other companion he had was Sai and that man was even more lost than him.

There was always Sasuke . . . but, for some reason, Itachi wanted to avoid _that_ at any cost. He actually didn’t want to talk to anyone about Hinata. He wanted to keep her all to himself. Only he should know how soft her hair and skin was, how her eyes lit up like the moon and how kind her heart truly was. He only wanted to be by her side . . .

He sighed again.

This was much harder than killing people. 

321

“I’m Temari by the way.” Temari introduced herself as they walked out of the President’s Tower. “We never formally met. There was always something going on.” She laughed at Hinata’s guilty expression.

“I-I’m Hinata.” Hinata greeted and shook her hand apprehensively.

Temari laughed again, “It’s alright, I don’t bite; much. And because I am CIA, I will be working with Konoha in related tasks. Since you’ve been pretty much banned from any government position, we won’t be working together as much. I still have duties to attend to, but I will check in with you ever so often to see the progression of your jutsu.”

“Oh, of course. I will try my best.” Hinata promised. Temari nodded her head before she waved and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Hinata coughed and fanned at the smoke away while Itachi approached her. He had been waiting for her patiently.

“Were you serious about not being able to teleport?” He asked. When she was “infiltrating” the Akatsuki, Itachi had once asked if she knew how to teleport and Hinata had responded that she didn’t.

“Yes, I really don’t know how. With the curse mark it’s not like I ever lost a fight. I never learned how to do that because I never needed to run away. The people I was running away from were the people who controlled me. I wasn’t really running.” Hinata finished sadly.

“That can be our first lesson then.” Itachi said and Hinata looked up at him.

“Won’t training me get you into trouble?”

“I don’t see why it would.” Itachi answered as he began walking beside her.

“You’re not going to ask how it went?” She asked. Itachi’s own meeting took place before Hinata’s and he was declared free.

“You were pardoned.” Itachi stated matter-of-fact.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Hinata gasped.

“No, it was just really obvious.” Itachi smirked a little as he watched her expressions from the corner of his eye. He loved watching all of her emotions dance freely across her distinct features. They never did before.

“Well there are some conditions.” Hinata murmured. “I’m banned temporarily from any government post and if I want to work in anything related to Anbu and police work it will be as a teacher in the Academy.”

“Anything else?” he inquired further.

“I have to perfect my seal breaking jutsu.” Hinata sighed. “It will help the Kazekage but I don’t think I will be able to do it . . .”

“If anyone can find a way, it’s you.” Itachi said and Hinata smiled softly at him. It meant a lot to her, coming from Itachi.

“How’s Sasuke?” she asked.

“Grumpy, as usual.” Itachi smiled, thinking about his little brother whom he visited earlier today. “Sakura confirmed that he would make a full recovery.”

“That’s great news!” Hinata exclaimed as a little bit of guilt left her soul.  She looked up at the sky and kept walking. _It’s a new day_. . .

 

123 321

 

“Shikamaru open the door!” someone banging on his bedroom door yelled. Shikamaru was sleeping in today and wanted to know who the hell got into his condo. “Open it man!” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Choji.

“Troublesome,” He complained before he got up and opened his bedroom door to let his best friend in.

“Whoa, put some clothes on!” Choji complained as he sauntered into the room with pizza.

Shikamaru looked down at his black pajama pants. “What do you think this is?”

“Yeah but what about your shirt? I can see your nipples for Kami sake!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “What’s with the pizza? It’s 11am!”

“It’s cheesy Tuesdays!” Choji cried. “How dare you forget!!”

“Yeah, not like I’m busy solving cases or anything!”

“Pshhh, that was two weeks ago slacker.” Choji said as he plopped himself down on Shikamaru’s bed. “So you gonna tell me why there’s trouble in paradise?”

“What do you mean?” Shikamaru asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Oh don’t try that crap with me, I’ve seen that expression on your face a million times before!”

“What expression?” Shikamaru asked, starting to get annoyed.

“The, “I’ve been dumped” expression. Come on, why’d Temari dumped ya?”

“She didn’t dump me!!” Shikamaru yelled as Choji greedily ate the pizza he bought.

“Then why do you look like shit?”

“Lack of sleep?” Shikamaru guessed. He walked over to his nightstand and grabbed the papers off it. “Trying to perfect this final report.”

“Whoa, looks like a loooot of writing.” Choji said as he looked on in awe at the many pages of the report.

“Yeah, I have to go into every detail.” Shikamaru said as he too plopped down on his bed. He grabbed a slice of pizza. “Do you think . . . I’m over her?”

“What? Over who? I knew you got dumped!!!”

“I wasn’t dumped! Such a drag . . .”

“Then what are you not telling me?” Choji asked curiously.

Shikamaru slowly took a bite out of his pizza and chewed thoughtfully. “Well. After the final fight with Orochimaru in Sasuke’s body, we all had to go to the hospital after Hinata finished the jutsu.”

“Yeah, I saw you guys, you looked like shit. I’m surprised none of you keeled over-“

“SO,” Shikamaru interrupted Choji by talking over him and continuing his story, “By the time we reached the hospital, everything was settled with Sand because Gaara found out that his dad, the Kazekage, was actually Karin, Orochimaru’s spy. Temari was visiting the hospital as a political diplomat to notify Lady Tsunade of the situation and call off the War.”

“Ok, and?” Choji asked, becoming bored with Shikamaru’s rambling. “Is there a point to all of this?”

“Well, I didn’t know Temari was there-”

“Oh, this sounds like it’s going to be juicy!” Choji exclaimed as he leaned closer toward Shikamaru.

“And I was hurt obviously from the fight, so I had to lean on Kin for support. I guess it looked like we were being intimate,” Shikamaru shrugged before continuing. “And then I kinda…we hugged before we separated.”

Choji groaned while downing the last of his soda. “Baka!”

“And Temari saw it and we haven’t really spoken since.” Shikamaru sighed as he flopped onto his back on the bed, his hands coming up and rubbing his face as if he had a headache.

“But I bet you’ve talked to _Kin_ ,” Choji muttered and Shikamaru grabbed a pillow and flung it at Choji. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Choji sighed as he caught the pillow and pitched it on the floor.

“Well, I would love to talk to my girlfriend, but she’s not picking up my phone calls!” Shikamaru complained. “I’m on leave to rest and they won’t let me into any government buildings until Tsunade gives them the ok! Argh, why do we have a former doctor as VP?!”

Choji laughed at how stressed Shikamaru was becoming. He rarely ever saw Shikamaru so rattled. Better add more to it. “You know Ino’s gonna shit bricks when she finds out. And you know, she _always_ finds out!” Choji grinned wickedly before a pillow whacked him straight in the face.

“Don’t you dare tell Ino.” Shikamaru snapped as he sat up straight, glaring daggers at Choji. “Tell her and I will find a way to erase your existence.”

“I have a big ecological footprint, it won’t be easy.” Choji laughed before he opened up a bag of Cheetos. “But how are you feeling? I mean, besides your usual shitty luck with women. You haven’t used _that_ jutsu since you were in Anbu.”

Shikamaru became silent as he looked down at his hands. “Faring better than expected.” He said. He didn’t like his shadow possession jutsu. It reminded him of dark times in Anbu. Speaking about Anbu . . . “The President offered me my old Anbu post.”

“W-What?!” Choji sputtered, nearly choking on his chips. “Are you going to take it?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“You mean you’re actually considering it?!” Choji screeched. “Shikamaru, you hated Anbu! I swear, the only reason why you stayed was because Kin was your partner at the time!”

Shikamaru chuckled to himself. “Yeah, she helped me deal with things.”

“Shika, you know if you rejoin Anbu, you’ll have to start using that jutsu again.” Choji warned him.

“Such a drag,” Shikamaru sighed as he looked out the window past the trees at the clouds.

123 321

“Hello Sasuke,” The vice president smirked as she looked down at the young Uchiha laying bored in the hospital bed.

“Lady Tsunade.” Sasuke murmured as he sat up slowly. Sakura did say he would make a full recovery already, so he knew that Tsunade was here for more than just another check-up.

“As you know, your vitals are stabilized and have progressed, so you’re officially on the road to recovery and can leave tomorrow.” The VP said as she looked over the clipboard in her hand. Sasuke nodded and continued to wait. “Depending on how well you continue to progress, you can return to Anbu soon. Neji was training you, but now that he is head of the Hyuga clan, his Anbu status has been terminated. Therefore, you will be working alongside Temari tempor-”

“Why can’t I work with Itachi?” Sasuke all but groaned, interrupting and ultimately pissing off, Tsunade.

“Two sharingan users on the same team aren’t utilizing your keke gen kai’s. You need to be on separate teams so we can spread you both out.” Tsunade sighed, knowing Sasuke would give her a headache about the situation.

“Why Temari? Why not Shikamaru?”

“Shikamaru is still deciding whether or not he will be joining Anbu.”

“Ok, how about-”

“The decision is final!!!” Tsunade yelled at Sasuke who clamped his mouth shut immediately. He didn’t feel like getting into a shouting match with the vice president. Having calmed down a bit, she went on to say, “It’s only temporary Sasuke. So please try to be a doll and not insult the Sand diplomat ok?” Tsunade said drily with a stern look at Sasuke’s annoyed expression.

“Yes Lady Tsunade.” Sasuke murmured as the VP left the room.

123 321

Hinata absentmindedly looked up from the rice balls she was making in her kitchen. Itachi was casually sitting at her kitchen table while being questioned by Hanabi on his jutsus and techniques. She went back to preparing the food with a small smile on her face. He’s been over here a lot recently, and Hanabi was used to and expected him around now.

They were supposed to be training, but opted to stop and eat something first. With her house being nearby at the time, Hinata suggested she’d make something for them and led the way back to the Hyuga Manor only to find a hungry Hanabi waiting for her sister’s return.

“So, you’re saying if I hold my hand like this, I can make hand seals faster?” Hanabi asked curiously.

“With practice. You’re hands are too rigid, relaxing your posture can help.” Itachi said as he watched the teen practice.

“But what if I need to use my gentle fist? That’s why I’m always so _rigid_ all the time, I need to be in total control of my body to perform it,” Hanabi pouted. While Hinata’s fighting style was more flexible and fluid, almost graceful, Hanabi’s own was sturdy and lethal.

“Can you guys wait until you’re out on the training field for this kind of talk?” Hinata asked them, which earned an eye roll from Hanabi.

“She doesn’t want me to become an Anbu or anything.” Hanabi told Itachi. “She would prefer if I was a regular boring ass civilian.”

“Hanabi,” Hinata sighed at the girl’s language.

“It’s true! “ She protested before sliding off her seat and snatching three rice balls. “Thanks!” she smirked before running to her room to practice, Hinata assumed.

“She’s highly skilled and talented,” Itachi said as Hinata brought the snack over to the table. “Why wouldn’t you allow her to nurture her abilities?”

“Itachi,” Hinata said quietly, “Do you really have to ask?” Her abilities would be used to kill people . . .

“Yes, you know what it’s like having someone dictate your life, to do the same to another is astonishing.”

“I n-never looked at it that way,” Hinata sighed as she slumped in her chair. “I’m just trying to protect her…”

“She can protect herself; so let her.” Itachi said simply as he reached for a rice ball. “Perhaps I would understand better if I had a little sister. I only have Sasuke.”

“And you seem to let him roll with the punches,” Hinata giggled at Sasuke expense.

Itachi shrugged as his lips turned up at the corner. “He’s still alive, isn’t he?” That was a win in Itachi’s book.

Hinata laughed again while shaking her head. She reached for a rice ball only to be stopped when Itachi gently gripped her arm. “They’re healing.” Hinata answered his silent question as he looked at the scars twisting around her arms. “With time, it’ll be as if they were never there.”

“On the surface,” Itachi said as he gently traced a scar with his pointing finger. As expected, her skin was as soft as it looked.

Heat rose to Hinata’s cheeks and she pulled her arm away, and they slid slowly out of Itachi’s hold. She could feel his dark eyes lingering on her as she looked down at her lap. “Is this your way of asking me how I’m feeling about everything?” To finally be free of Orochimaru . . .

Itachi smiled as he rested his chin in his palm as he looked at Hinata. She seemed to read his mind at times. “Hn,” was his only response.

Hinata looked up and gave Itachi a “look” at the laughter in his eyes. She had no idea what ‘hn’ meant. “My family’s safe, of course I’m fine.” She answered the question anyway.

It bothered him a little; he could sense a bit of disinclination in her answer. “Just checking.” Itachi went on to say as he took a bite out of a rice ball. “Aren’t you going to eat?” he teased.

123 321

“How’d you get your cell phone?” Shikamaru asked groggily when he answered his ringing cell. He was taking a much needed nap and it was cutting into his beauty sleep.

“Naruto,” Sasuke answered on the other end in a matter of fact tone. Shikamaru was curious as to why Sasuke called him, since he wasn’t supposed to have his cell phone!

“You’re not supposed--”

“Yeah I know,” Sasuke snapped at him. He technically wasn’t allowed to have his cell phone while at the hospital because his injuries _must have been_ “too severe” to text and call.  Bull shit. “Hurry up and join Anbu,” Sasuke demanded.

“Huh?” Shikamaru asked as he sat up in bed. He really wanted to get back to his nap.

“You heard me. Get your lazy ass up and go join Anbu.”

“Man what a drag, who told you I got an offer?”

“Lady Tsunade.” Sasuke lied. He had heard rumors about it and Lady Tsunade confirmed it earlier.

“Why?” Shikamaru complained. He had a feeling Sasuke wanted to become his partner.

“Because I’m stuck with Temari while you’re being all indecisive.”

“Ha! That’ll be interesting,” Shikamaru mused with a sarcastic smirk. Ms. Hot-head with Mr. Piss-Everybody-Off. Priceless.

“Shouldn’t you be worried that I’m paired with her?” Sasuke asked.

“Why would I be?” Shikamaru wondered as he stretched lazily.

“Because your girlfriend will fall for me.” Sasuke rationalized, trying to get Shikamaru to see things his way.

He wasn’t expecting the lazy genius to laugh. “Hahahahaha, Sasuke, you’re not her type. And right now we’re in an awkward stage in our relation--”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke suddenly demanded.

“I mean, we haven’t talked in forever so--”

“No,” Sasuke interrupted again. “What do you mean I’m not her type? I’m _everybody’s_ type.”

“Has anybody ever told you that you’re a conceited little fuck?” Shikamaru asked while rolling his eyes.

“No, but they have told me that I’m fucking irresistible.” Sasuke smirked.

“If you’re trying to persuade me to be your Anbu partner, you’re going about this the wrong way.”

“Shikamaru,” Sasuke sighed, “We were on the same FBI team. We work well together and could be one of the best Anbu team Konoha has ever seen. Don’t fuck this up.” _We could be better than Itachi and Sai!_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

“Wow, you’re persuasion skills are amazing!” Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “What’s the big deal, you were in Anbu before.”

“Yeah, and there’s a reason why I left,” Shikamaru muttered. “I don’t enjoy killing people Sasuke.”

Sasuke sighed. “So you’re just going to remain a FBI agent solving mysteries and eating Scooby snacks?”

“Once again, your ability to persuade is second to none.” Shikamaru said dryly.

“Just think it over before you back out.” Sasuke ordered before hanging up.

“Yeah, great conversation,” Shikamaru grumbled when he heard the dial tone. A sarcastic smile emerged on his face when he looked at his cell. Sasuke was beginning to return to his old self. The boy he was before the “massacre”. Well, maybe not exactly like his old self, but he was becoming a bit more open and even talkative. Ever since the case was solved and Itachi returned to his younger brother’s life, Sasuke was being a bit more “kind”. Shikamaru laughed to himself a little. He couldn’t believe he just said that.

123 321

Temari roamed the streets of Konoha in heavy thought. She was ignoring Shikamaru’s calls for a while now so he had eventually stopped calling.

 _It’s just how he looked at her_. . . Temari thought to herself sadly. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t get that image out of her head. She wasn’t the jealous type; she was always a confident woman. If the guy didn’t want her she’d just move on but . . . _He never looked at me like that_. The look those two shared had history, love, and maybe even the promise of a future in it.

Temari sighed when she realized she was in front of the hospital, forcing herself to think about other things. She entered the hospital to be greeted by pink hair. What was her name again?

“Hi Temari-san!” Sakura greeted. “Are you here to visit Sasuke?”

“Hi,” Temari acknowledged. “I am. I want to go over some things with him.”

Sakura frowned. “Well, he’s still recovering, can it wait?”

“It’s just some ground rules, he’ll be alright.” Temari said dryly as she walked past the worried girl. Ah, Sakura! That was her name. “What room is he in Sakura-san?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder at the pinkette.

321

Sasuke sighed to himself loudly. My Kami, he was bored. When would Naruto visit him? He’d wish for any kind of distraction at this point.

“Sasuke,” He heard a voice call from behind his door.

“What Sakura?” Sasuke asked. She was here just a moment before. “Did you forget something?”

“Uh, no.” Sakura said as she pushed the door open. “Someone wanted to see you.”

“Uchiha-san.” Was Temari’s greeting as she entered the room from behind Sakura.

 _Just great_. Sasuke thought sarcastically. You get what you wish for. “Sabaku-san,”

“Sakura?” Temari raised an eyebrow at the young woman standing next to her, looking at the both of them with a worried expression.

“Uh right, see you tomorrow Sasuke!” Sakura said before nodding to Temari and leaving.

“Is there a reason why you’re here?” Sasuke asked as he continued looking at the wall rather than the blonde in front of him.

Temari’s eyes flashed in anger. He could at least look at her! “So you used to be some big shot in the FBI I heard.” She began while her arms crossed in front of her.

“Ranked number one for all of the years I was there.” Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well that doesn’t mean shit in Anbu.” Temari responded, earning a startled look from the man in the hospital bed. “That’s right, take that cocky little attitude and shove it up your ass.” Temari smirked as she placed a hand on her hip. “Anbu is completely different from the FBI. In Sand, it’s my level, which we call CIA. So, since I’m dealing with a rookie, I’ll give you some ground rules about your new job.”

Sasuke frowned at her. Who the hell did this _girl_ think she was? Ever since she walked in, she had a condescending tone and her nose in the air. He suddenly chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” Temari asked suspiciously. Just moments before she was relishing the look of annoyance on his face.

“Shikamaru did say you guys were fighting. Now I know why you’re acting like such a dumb bitch.”

321

“That was easy.” Hinata laughed as she teleported on top of the nearest tree branch in the training field as Itachi watched.

“Well, genin’s are taught this.” Itachi chuckled.

“Hey, I was homeschooled.” Hinata laughed deprecatingly, remembering her training at the Hyuga Manor as a child. She was only taught techniques for her blood trait.

“Hello everyone, I finally found you guys.” Sai greeted as he interrupted their conversation as he suddenly landed in the clearing they were in.

“You were looking for us?” Itachi asked.

“Actually, everybody is looking for you.” Sai said as he glanced at Itachi.

Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Well, you said that if Sasuke wanted to leave the hospital, you had to know first…”

“What do you mean? He’s supposed to be leaving tomorrow.” Itachi said as his body tensed.

“Yes but, that was before Temari destroyed his hospital room and he almost completely burned down the hallway.” Sai shrugged. “Tsunade kinda wants him gone now. I’m sure she would ban him if it wasn’t, you know, a hospital.”

Both Itachi and Hinata shared a confused look. What in the world . . . ?

321

“You had one job Sasuke!!” Tsunade yelled at him in her office. “One job!!!”

Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. His hair was a bit disheveled and there were sooth marks on his clothes from a fire jutsu that went horribly wrong. When the hell was Itachi gonna get here? The bastard knew how to teleport.

“You just couldn’t be nice could you? We are already on rocky terms with Sand, and you call the sand diplomat a _bitch_?!”

“A _dumb_ bitch, to be exact.”

“SASUKE!”

“She was acting like a bitch, what do you want me to do! Grovel at her feet?!”

“Yes, dammit!!” Tsunade screamed as she slammed her fist down on the desk, breaking it in half. Sasuke quickly got out the way as the pieces collapsed.

“So if I told you no . . .” Sasuke began slowly before having to duck as Tsunade threw piece of the desk at his face. He turned and saw that it was imbedded into the wall behind him. Ouch.

“Sasuke, you’re a rookie! You have no say in the matter. You need someone experienced to train you! You should look at this as an amazing opportunity!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Why should I? Have you met Temari?”

“Look at the bigger picture. A top sand CIA will train you. That means you, and only you, will learn about sand techniques, which are world-renowned. That puts you at an advantaged against even senior Anbu.” Tsunade sighed heavily. “But since you clearly don’t want to be her partner, I will put you with--”

“No!” Sasuke interrupted the VP. He was sure the only other option was Rock Lee. “I’ll train with her.” He grumbled.

“And . . .?”

“And be cordial.”

“Very cordial.” Tsunade snapped just as a knock was heard at the door and Itachi walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the broken desk between them and the other piece entrenched within the wall.

“Just get him out of here.” Tsunade sighed heavily.

321

“Of course _she’s_ here.” Sasuke sighed when they walked outside the hospital and he spotted Hinata waiting for them. They were _always_ together now.

“Do you still hate me?” Hinata asked nervously. Not that she blamed him.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Itachi reassured her as they began walking together.

“I hate you,” Sasuke said as he waked past Hinata. She _did_ plot with Orochimaru to steal his body after all. He didn’t have a choice but to forgive Itachi because 1. The older Uchiha could beat him up. And 2. He could beat him up severely. But Hinata wasn’t nearly as powerful since her seal was broken. Ok, maybe he didn’t hate her. But he _was_ still a little upset about the situation.

“So, about Temari?” Itachi changed the subject as Sasuke led the way.

“She’s arrogant, bitchy, and fucking annoying with her self-righteous attitude.” Sasuke responded as Kiba and Naruto caught up to them.

“So basically,” Kiba began as he approached them with Naruto. “She’s the female version of you?” Naruto finished with a laugh.

“What are you idiots doing here?” Sasuke asked.

“We were going to visit you, but then you know, you burned down the hallway.” Naruto said sarcastically while giving Sasuke a look.

“It wasn’t my fault, her stupid fan blew the fire everywhere!”

“Well duh dumbass!” Kiba yelled at him. “You don’t fight wind with fire and expect a different result!”

“Whatever.” Sasuke grumbled. Now he had to try to get on her good side so she wouldn’t intentionally fuck up his training. She seemed to be the vindictive type.

“Well where are we going out to eat?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Out?” Itachi asked.

“Duh, we’re celebrating Sasuke’s release! We gotta go out to party!”

“You make it sound like he just got out of prison.” Kiba snickered.

“I’d rather just go home.” Sasuke responded.

“But I already told Sakura!” Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m still injured.” He said making a point to wave his bandaged arm in front of their faces.

“But clearly fine enough to burn down-”

“Just let it go!” Sasuke yelled at Kiba.

“Sasuke, go and have some fun.” Itachi urged while affectionately rubbing his hair.

Sasuke frowned. “You’re not coming?”

“What, are you kidding me? He’s so old!” Naruto teased. Itachi smirked and flicked him on the forehead. “OW!” Naruto cried before running behind Sasuke to hide from another forehead flick.

“I actually have a mission later tomorrow that I must rest for.” Itachi informed them as Naruto scowled at him while rubbing his sore head.

“Oh,” Sasuke frowned. He was already leaving on missions?

“But Hinata’s gonna join us!” Kiba grinned as he slugged his arm around her shoulders.

“Great.” Sasuke sighed.

“A-Actually,” Hinata began as she slipped out of Kiba’s hold. “I’m going back home to help Tenten out.”

“Oh, how far along is she?” Naruto implored about their pregnant friend.

“6 months.” Hinata smiled, she was excited about becoming an aunt.

“Wait, no she is-” Kiba began but Hinata stomped on his foot before he could interject. Tenten was actually only four months pregnant and was fully capable of doing everything on her own.

“Oh well, tell her I said congrats again, hey Kiba, you ok?” Naruto asked Kiba who threw Hinata the evil eye. He didn’t get a chance to answer before Naruto’s cell began to ring and the blonde picked up quickly. “Hey, did you guys find a place yet? No? YES!! That means it has to be at Ichiraku’s!” Naruto grinned before he hung up. “Ino and Sakura couldn’t find any other place!”

“I think you’re the only one excited about that.” Kiba mused before waving goodbye to Itachi and Hinata as the trio left.

Silence settled in as the sun hanged low in the sky. Itachi glanced down at the young woman beside him as she looked longingly at the men who parted only moments before. He gently nudged her forward with his shoulder, earning her attention, as she looked up at him quizzically.

“Go with them.”

“No,” Hinata pouted as her eyes went back to looking at their backs. “I don’t want to go.”

“Yes you do.”

“No I don’t.” Hinata murmured before she turned around and continued walking.

“I didn’t realize you were so stubborn.” Itachi chuckled at her back as he followed behind her.

“What makes you so sure that I want to go?” Hinata muttered, her long hair swaying behind her as she walked.

“Because Tenten is only four months pregnant and could probably throw a kunai several yards and hit her target still.”

Hinata froze mid-step. “How did you know that?”

“I was just at your house today,” Itachi deadpanned.

“Oh yeah,” Hinata sighed. “It’s just . . .” Hinata began as she nervously touched her pointing fingers together before deciding to confess. “Well, it seems kind of inappropriate for me to be celebrating his recovery when I pretty much spent years plotting his downfall.” She admitted as she allowed Itachi to catch up to her.

“I wouldn’t call it inappropriate. Ironic, but not inappropriate.” Itachi reasoned. He turned to face Hinata and was almost amused by how guilty she appeared.

“He h-hates me.” Hinata sighed.

Itachi shrugged. “He’ll learn to let it go.”

Hinata turned to give Itachi a look. Uchiha’s weren’t exactly the “let it go” type.

A small smile graced the older Uchiha’s features, “You tried to kill him.” He reasoned. “It will take some time.”

Touché.

She pouted and Itachi actually laughed. Hinata found herself smiling at seeing the usually solemn man smile today. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” She found herself saying out loud.

Itachi gave her a questionable look. “Smiling,” Hinata went on to say with her cheeks turning red. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I’ve j-just noticed t-that you s-seem m-more at p-peace--”

“That’s because I am,” Itachi said as he reached for her hands and pulled her closer. “Come with me.”

“W-Where?” Hinata squeaked out. It’s not like this was unusual for them to be so close to one another . . . but this felt different for some reason. 

“The Uchiha Complex. Since Sasuke is out, it’ll just be me.”

Hinata nodded and Itachi took the lead. Odd, he didn’t let go of her hand, but . . . Hinata didn’t mind.

123

“Do you think there’s something going on between Hinata and my brother?” Sasuke suddenly asked Kiba and Naruto as they walked to Ichiraku’s.

Naruto, who was on the right, leaned over Kiba to get in Sasuke’s face. “Duuuuh!!”

Kiba shoved Naruto off of him. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if there was something going on.” He answered Sasuke. “You’re pretty naive when it comes to these things huh?”

“Yeah, I bet he doesn’t even know that you’re dating Sakura!” Naruto laughed as Kiba joined in as they kept walking.

After three minutes, they stopped and looked back when they realized Sasuke wasn’t with them. He was left immobile at the spot they were just in.

“W-What?!” Sasuke stammered shocked.

123

“Still no furniture?” Hinata giggled when she entered the complex. The house was bare but at least the walls had fresh paint on them and seemed to make the place look more livable.

Itachi pointed to the new rug in the living room.

“That’s not . . .” Hinata sighed. She wouldn’t burst his bubble.

“We’re not here most of the time.” Itachi reminded her. “Other rooms have furniture.” He added when he noticed her laughing at him.

“Which ones?” Hinata asked while looking around. The kitchen had the standard appliances; the living room only had a rug and a couch . . .

“Our rooms.” Itachi answered.

“Really? It’s not just a rug you sleep on at night?” Hinata teased him before being dragged to the left.

“You’ll see.”

123 321

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Choji yelled at Shikamaru who was getting ready to head out.

“Man, such a drag.” Shikamaru sighed. “Why are we celebrating?”

“Oh, Naruto just wants an excuse to eat Ichiraku’s with everyone.” Choji grinned. “We need to hurry up and get there, today’s special is pork!”

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked outside of his room where Choji was impatiently waiting for him in his living room.

“Finally!” Choji exclaimed before heading to the door and yanking it open to find Temari standing outside about to knock. “Uh…”

“You go ahead Choji.” Shikamaru said as he looked at his girlfriend (?). “I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

It was silent when Choji left. Temari remained standing with her arms crossed, frowning. “Explain to me--”

“Nothing happened,” Shikamaru interrupted. “Kin is just a friend.”

“How do you even know her?” Temari questioned. “How long has she been a “friend”?”

Shikamaru sighed. He knew he would have to tell her eventually. “Actually, she’s my ex.”

Temari eyes narrowed. She knew it was deeper than—

“Ex- _fiancé_.” Shikamaru went on to say.

123 321

“Hey, Choji’s here!” Ino smiled happily when her friend arrived to the gathering. Almost everyone was here, except . . . “Where’s Shika?”

“Uh, he’s not coming again.” Choji answered quickly before grabbing a menu and pretending to be engrossed by it. Ino eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Naruto squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and decided to let it go, tonight was all about Sasuke after all.

She’d beat it out of Choji later.

“This looks fun!” Ayame smiled when she came over to take everybody’s orders. “What’s the reason to celebrate?”

“Sasuke’s better!” Naruto grinned while slapping said Uchiha on the back. Sakura, who was opposite them with Kiba, couldn’t help but laugh at Naruto’s enthusiasm.

Ayame laughed at Sasuke’s obvious discomfort. “Your usual?” She asked the Uchiha who grimly nodded while trying to inch away from Naruto who only grabbed him and brought him closer. “One water, coming right up!”

“Make that a vodka martini.” Sasuke sighed. Might as well live it up before he began his Anbu duties.

321 123

“Whoa.” Hinata said once she entered Itachi’s room. Of course, as expected, his room was huge, seeing that he was once the heir to the Uchiha’s. But it had a modern yet traditional Japanese feel to it. Dark, but not gloomy, it had deep earthy tones accented with a rich clay red.

There was a large bed facing a window that showed the moon had risen high into the night sky. The bed was low to the ground and didn’t even look slept in.

Hinata looked around and noticed a closet door and a drawer for clothes, with a desk and chair for work. She was impressed.

“Did you pay someone to do this for you?” she giggled and Itachi chuckled at her words.

“No,” He said. He wasn’t lying . . . he really didn’t pay Sasuke shit for this. Apparently his brother was good with interior designs. Well, Sasuke had to do something to keep him occupied all these years, Itachi assumed with a smirk.

“Well do you actually use this?” Hinata asked moving to the bed.

As she moved away from him, Itachi was forced to let her hand go. “Not really.” He answered as he stared at his hand for a second while Hinata sat down on the bed. “I’m usually at my desk working on something. They gave me a lot of clerical work in the beginning. Tomorrow is my first mission.”

 _It’s so soft!_ Hinata thought as she lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t bother asking permission to do so, after all, it’s not like Itachi actually used it. It suddenly dawned on her. “Mission?” She asked as she sat up and looked at Itachi who was leaning against a wall, watching her thoughtfully. He pushed himself off the wall and sat down next to her.

“Tomorrow I’m heading to the Hidden Sound Village. It’s--”

“Orochimaru’s village.” Hinata said . . . “The one he created . . .”

“Now that Orochimaru is dead, they have a new leader. Konoha has decided to recognize this village and I am being sent to deliver a scroll to them.”

Hinata frowned at this. “Why you?” _Of all people…_

“It’s fitting. I had my hand in killing Orochimaru. So it makes sense I would be the one to make the move for peace.”

“But, it was me--”

“Hinata,” Itachi said calmly. He knew this scared her. The idea of a nation created by Orochimaru actually being recognized by other shinobi villages. “It’s ok.” He said as he gently placed his arm around her. Hinata moved into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. Despite his warm embrace . . . something didn’t feel right.

123 321

“I think Sasuke’s drunk.” Naruto whispered to Kiba as they watched the Uchiha flirt at the bar.

Kiba turned away from Sakura as he looked at Naruto, “What do you mean?”

“He’s flirting . . .”

Kiba glanced at the bar before busted out laughing. “Is he . . . is he talking to that glass of water?!”

“I think he really likes its ice cubes.” Ino snickered.

“Too much vodka,” Kiba tsked. “Should we take him home now?”

“No way, do you want to bring home a drunk Sasuke to Itachi?!” Naruto yelled. “He’d kill us, Sasuke just got released from the hospital! Getting him pissed drunk isn’t going to sit well with him!”

“Ok, let’s bring him to your place,” Kiba shrugged.

“But,” Naruto pouted. He kinda had plans to have Ino spend the night. “Oh alright,” Sasuke _better_ appreciate this.

321 123

“You’re not going alone are you?” Hinata asked Itachi, as he gently ran his hands through her hair.

“It’s just me.”

“This isn’t right.” Hinata said, here eyebrows burrowing forward in anger. “They want revenge. Why would they send you alone?”

“The Sound village actually sent a messenger yesterday. They want peace. The President can’t send a whole army, let alone a squad, over there. It wouldn’t look peaceful.”

“This is Orochimaru’s village, they don’t want peace!” Hinata exclaimed, pushing away from Itachi. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“It’s alright, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m coming with you.” Hinata said as she looked up into Itachi’s eyes defiantly.

“You can’t,”

“This isn’t going to be the first time I’ve done something I wasn’t supposed to do.”

Itachi reached for Hinata, his hand gently tracing her cheeks down to her jaw and lips. “I don’t want you to come. Stay here Hinata.”

“But, I’m the one who killed him. If you go, they’ll just take it out on you.”

“I’ll be on my guard, but this is a peaceful mission. Things might have changed, don’t be so quick to condemn them.”

Hinata bit her bottom lip anxiously, just as Itachi’s thumb gently grazed it. She stared into his eyes as he pulled her toward him again, gently touching his forehead to hers. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

At this point, Hinata didn’t even know. Why was she getting so upset? Why was her heart racing, her stomach up in knots? Why was the urge to hold on tightly to Itachi eating away at her? She looked down at his chest and realized her hand was tightly holding onto his shirt, and she fought to let go.

“How long?” she asked quietly as her hands slowly lowered.

When he didn’t respond, she continued to clarify, “How long is your mission?”

“It should only last two weeks.” The sound village wasn’t that far away from the village. But it would take a while. “I’ll leave tomorrow afternoon with the Sound messenger that came yesterday.”

 _Sounds like the perfect opportunity for an ambush_. Hinata thought absentmindedly. Pun intended.

“Hinata,” Itachi murmured as he held her chin, gently forcing her to face him. “I’ll be fine.” An unfamiliar feeing overcame Itachi. It’s been a long time someone actually cared for his safety. That someone actually worried about him.

“Ok,” Hinata said. “I’m sorry,” she said shakily. She attempted to laugh but it came out as a frustrated sigh. She didn’t understand what was happening. Why did she feel this way? Through everything that happened . . .

Why did she only now realized . . . ?

“I just,” She began, closing her eyes tightly. “I’m going to miss you.” She finished lamely not knowing how to express the feeling that now overwhelmed her senses.

“Look at me,” he demanded suddenly. Hinata opened her eyes and realized just how close they were. He had pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of his hips as their foreheads touched. Her arms had somehow wrapped themselves around his neck as he stared at her intently, lips slightly parted.

“Y-Yes?”

123 321

“Ex Fiancé?” Temari asked, dangerously calm.

“I used to be in Anbu and Kin was my partner.”

Temari eyes grew bigger. “It’s not what you think,” he went on to say quickly. “She left, and now she’s back. But I’m with you now.” Shikamaru reached for her hand but she pulled back.

A pregnant pause ensued.

“Say you don’t love her anymore.” Temari suddenly said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Shikamaru asked confused. “What are you trying-”

“Say it.” Temari interrupted. “Tell me you don’t love her anymore and I’ll be with you.”

“Temari,” Shikamaru sighed before he came to a realization. He looked into her eyes, “I . . . I can’t say that.”

A lone tear escaped but Temari didn’t bother to wipe it away.  “It’s just that,” Shikamaru began. “She’s a part of me. She’s . . . we’ve been through so much . . .” Temari began to take a couple of steps back as her hands reached for the door. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I can’t do this Shikamaru.” Temari began. “I can’t compete against the past. Whatever you two got going on . . . it’s not over, and I don’t want to be mixed in with it.”

He had two options.

 

Let her go.

Or

Fight for her . . .

 

He couldn’t lie; he felt a little relief as Temari walked out the door.

 

123 321

Aroused.

 

He finally understood how he felt, at least, in this moment with Hinata lips pressed against his, his hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her lower back, and pushing her tighter against him. He wanted to feel her, to touch and kiss every part of her.

One minute the words were on the tip of his tongue, the next, he was making her moan on top of him.

He winced as her fingers tugged his hair, more in excitement than actual pain, as he used his hand on her lower back to move her, making Hinata lie on her back as he moved on top of her, her thighs already wrapped around his waist.

She gasped tightly when she felt his hard body atop of her and was silenced as Itachi brought his lips crashing down on hers. It became heated, more passionate, as his hands roamed her body, diving underneath her shirt and roughly touching her stomach, tracing up to her breast before her entire shirt, along with her jacket, was yanked from her head.

She hadn’t realized how cold it was until the cold air teased her skin. “Mhhm,” Hinata mumbled as Itachi took off his own shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Itachi asked.

“It’s cold,” Hinata whispered as she tried to warm her arms by rubbing them with her hands. She was only in her bra after all.

The corner of his mouth twitched and she wondered what he was thinking or at least laughing about. She didn’t get a chance to ask as his body pressed against hers once more but this time his lips punished her neck, and she inhaled when he bit into her skin. “I-Itachi,” Hinata moaned, as he began to suck on the tender flesh.

“That just makes me want to do it again,” Itachi breathed against her neck, sending shivers throughout Hinata’s entire body. His left hand tracing down her stomach and resting at her hips while his other hand unhooked her bra. He paused, looking into her eyes for permission to go further.

Hinata hand outlined his jawline before cupping his face and bringing it to hers. “Yes,” she murmured as her lips ensnared his once more.


	23. An Old Friend

When Hinata opened her eyes she felt extremely . . .

 _Exhausted_.

As if she didn’t have a nice peaceful sleep. It was more like a sleep where you’re knocked unconscious or in a coma.

Realizing she was laying on her stomach, Hinata tried sitting up and soon sensed someone’s presence behind her. Moving quickly, she spun around and struck, only to be deflected by an angry looking Uchiha.

“Seriously?” Sasuke grumbled as he held her palm in his hand. “You were going to cut off my chakra?”

Hinata looked at him confused. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.” He stated sarcastically before finally letting go of her hand after Hinata calmed down.

Hinata rubbed her hand as she tried to remember what happened last night. Looking around the room . . .

“This i-isn’t my room!” Hinata gasped as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“You’re in the Uchiha Complex Hinata.” Sasuke deadpanned. “Specifically, you’re in Itachi’s room.” Hinata eyes widened at Sasuke’s words as she suddenly began to remember everything that happened last night. All the touching, and the kissing, and the groping---

“B—b—but,” The girl stammered as Sasuke watched her entire face turn red. Huh? What was that about?

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Sasuke began while giving her a weird look. “Anybody would get caught in Itachi’s genjutsu. And now that you don’t have Orochimaru’s curse seal, you’re kinda weak.”

“W-What?!” Hinata roared as she jumped out of bed, effectively forcing Sasuke to scramble out of her way.

“Genjutsu?!” Hinata yelled, not exactly understanding why she was so upset. Shouldn’t she be relieved?

“Yes, when I came home later this morning Itachi said he put you in a genjutsu so you wouldn’t try to follow him on his mission.” Sasuke explained as he watched Hinata angrily try to straighten out the wrinkles in her lavender jacket.

“What . . . what kind of genjutsu was it?” Sasuke asked suspiciously. Itachi wouldn’t put her in some kind of . . . _weird_ genjutsu, would he?

“It’s n-nothing!” Hinata squeaked before turning on her heel. She needed to get out of here!

Sasuke stared after her, as she angrily left the room. He even heard her angry little footsteps as she went down the stairs. “What’s her problem?” he wondered. 

123

When Hinata finally reached outside, she realized it was late afternoon and was even more annoyed. There was no way she was going to catch up to Itachi now, not that she wanted to. Not after THAT.

Blushing, Hinata tried to forget about Itachi’s genjutsu.

“When did he even do it?” Hinata asked herself out loud as she walked home.  She thought she was immune to genjutsu . . . well, like Sasuke said before, she was weaker after the curse seal was removed. Maybe now she was just as susceptible to it like everyone else. “When did he do it then?” she wondered again. 

“Aha!” Hinata yelled suddenly. It was when they were talking and he held her chin. When she looked up at him, that’s when he put her in the genjutsu, she was caught off guard by such an intimate gesture . . . oh he better hope he got killed on his mission because when he got back---

“Hinata-sama!!!” someone yelled as a group of men approached her.

“Huh?” she asked, as Hyuga’s began surrounding her.

“Neji-sama has been looking for you.” One of the guards explained.

Oh, Hinata thought guiltily. She should have told someone she would be at the Uchiha’s, but she didn’t know that she would spend the night!

“I’m sorry,” She apologized before bowing respectively. “You must have been out all night. Please go get some rest, I will speak to Neji-sama myself about this.”

The guards smiled, appreciating her kindness before going back to their individual homes.

“Great, now how am I going to explain this?” Hinata groaned.

321

Neji only stared at Hinata after her explanation. “You got drunk at Sasuke’s party and crashed at Ino’s?”

Hinata nodded her head. She didn’t trust herself to speak.

“Ok.”

“That’s it?” Hinata asked after a few moments of staring at Neji as he went back to reading clan documents.

Neji raised an eyebrow. “Is there more?”

“Uh, n-no.”

“Then ok.”

Hinata left Neji’s study amazed. She didn’t realize Neji trusted her so much. After all, she did lie about the whole Orochimaru thing . . .

Now she felt bad about worrying him and lying to him about last night.

“Soooo,” Tenten began as she popped up around the corner, startling Hinata. Hinata was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn’t sense the woman.

“Neji might buy that bull shit but I won’t!” Tenten smirked.

“S-Since when do you eavesdrop?” Hinata asked as she tried side stepping Tenten but was successfully blocked by the brunette.

“Since my sweet Hinata came home red in the face and breathing heavy after spending the entire night somewhere else.” Tenten grinned at her.

Mortified, Hinata faked left before running right, effectively maneuvering her way around Tenten.

“You can run, but you can’t hide!” Tenten yelled after Hinata as the girl made her escape.

123 321

Sasuke was in his living room sitting on the floor meditating. He was trying to calm his nerves. Sometimes his body would twitch, as if he was losing control of it all over again…

The meditation wasn’t doing much seeing that he was hung over from all the alcohol in his blood. As a ringing in his head became louder, he wondered how much did he actually drink? And why was the alcohol induced sleep he had when he crashed at Naruto’s the only sleep he was able to have since leaving the hospital?

Two weeks. He was in a coma for two weeks. Awake for two days. Then left the hospital. He was out of the hospital for two days now, and wasn’t able to have a peaceful sleep since his coma.

Two.

Why was everything happening in twos?

“Sadistic bastard,” Sasuke growled before he opened his eyes and looked down at his left hand. It was drawn into a fist . . . but he wasn’t the one who fisted it.

On his command, his fingers slowly uncurled one by one.

 

_“You let him take over my body?!”_

 

Sasuke vaguely remembered screaming at his brother and Hinata once he had woken from his coma. With a heavy sigh, his pinky finger finally uncurled, releasing his hand from a fist.

_“Can you even comprehend what that was like?!”_

 

His body was still fighting him . . . the remnants of Orochimaru still lingering like the stench of death on the battlefield. He was once trapped inside his own body, watching as he hurt his friends around him . . . helpless to do anything about it.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a knock at his door and tried to ignore it until it became loud banging noises. Guess whoever was knocking wasn’t about to leave.

“What?” He growled irritated when he opened the door and saw the pissed off blonde before him.

“You missed training!” Temari snapped at Sasuke. “We were supposed to meet at 9 o’clock AM!”

Ah, that. “I was hung over.” He simply said before attempting to close the door because clearly the conversation was over. Temari shoved the door back and walked inside.

“It’s 6 o’clock!”

“If you really wanted me there you wouldn’t have waited hours after the fact to come and get me.” Sasuke responded dryly.

“I’m not your baby sitter,” Temari eyes narrowed at him as she placed her hands on her hips. Sasuke sighed before walking toward his kitchen for some water. She was making his headache worse.

“Then why are you here?” Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

“Well, we obviously need to reschedule and you’re too stupid to do that yourself!” Temari reprimanded him as she followed him into the kitchen.

“Tomorrow same time, now go, you’re making my headache worse.”

The blatant disrespect was pissing Temari off. Yes, he was a prodigy from the tragic Uchiha Clan, and brother to Itachi Uchiha a world renowned Anbu, but that didn’t mean he could just do whatever he wanted!

“Ok,” Temari simply shrugged.

Sasuke looked back at her as he reached for a glass in a cupboard above. He did not like the sound of that. He didn’t know her that well but she wasn’t the “ok, whatever” type.

“What are you planning?” he asked as his dark eyes narrowed at her greenish ones.

She smiled, “Nothing, I’ll just see you tomorrow.” She turned to leave and Sasuke stared after her.

Reverse psychology or not, his training was not to be fucked with. “Wait,” he said before he went after her begrudgingly. “My friends dragged me out last night and I got drunk.”

“Ok.” Temari said.

“I’m sorry . . .?”  He didn’t know what else to say.

Temari blinked at him. “Ok.”

Sasuke stared as she turned and left.

What?

321

“Oh yeah, man. I hate when she does that.” Shikamaru laughed. Trying to figure out Temari was hurting his head, so Sasuke thought visiting the man who knew her more would help him figure it out. “She just fucks with your head.” Shikamaru continued and Sasuke realized that Shikamaru wouldn’t be much help.

“She’s not planning some weird training session tomorrow is she?” Sasuke asked.

“There’s no telling with that woman.” Shikamaru smirked.

“You guys seem like polar opposites, how did you two ever get along?” Sasuke complained. It seems like everything he did pissed her off while Shikamaru didn’t seem to give a shit.

Shikamaru shrugged, “She’s spicy.”

“What?” Sasuke asked and Shikamaru patted his head.

“Sorry Sasuke, you’re a little too young for the birds and bees talk.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Sasuke grumbled as he swatted his hand away. Besides, they were the same age!

“Well if it’s any consolation, you already made a bad impression on Temari, so you don’t have to worry about making another one.”

“I wouldn’t need to make any kind of impression if you would just return to Anbu.” Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “I knew you had some ulterior motive to come all the way over here besides bitching about Temari.”

“You know I’m right.” Sasuke said haughtily as Shikamaru sighed. “We would be the best Anbu team.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. He sure was adamant. “Go home and rest, Temari is definitely going to kick your ass tomorrow.”

“Doubt it,” Sasuke scoffed.

“Physically you’re stronger, but mentally,” Shikamaru tsked, “You’re weaker kid. She’s the only person that can beat me at shoji.”

Ok, beating Shikamaru in a strategic game was impressive, but Sasuke wasn’t about to admit that.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Whatever, get out of my house!”

321 123

Although night had fallen, Itachi wasn’t about to stop to set up camp. During his mid-day rest, he accidentally overslept; maybe because he stayed up all night watching a certain Hyuga sleep.

He hadn’t mean to; it was just strangely satisfying to see her without her guard up. After putting Hinata in a genjutsu, she slumped over in his arms, having been rendered unconscious. He gently laid her on his bed and watched over her.

Sometimes she would talk in her sleep, and he could have sworn at one point he heard Hinata whisper his name. He had no idea what was going on in the genjutsu. A sharingan user had the ability to trap someone in their genjutsu and remove themselves from it, allowing the prisoner to unwittingly create their own prison.  Of course he could have easily taken a look inside to see what was going on but after seeing how flushed her skin had become he decided not to.

At one point Itachi had even begun to feel guilty. What if she was reliving past tortures?  But sometimes Hinata would sigh almost blissfully and that would put his mind at ease.

He would find out later, after he returned to Konoha. He had to put her in a genjutsu so she wouldn’t be able to follow him on his mission. He knew Hinata felt guilty that he was possibly walking into a trap when she was the one who had actually killed Orochimaru. But he had to be the one to deliver the scroll, if only to start attempting peace between Konoha and the new nation. Nobody knew of her double agent status besides a select few, so he was the one everybody thought had killed the snake.

Luckily Sasuke was just walking in when he was leaving for his mission. He decided to ignore the faint smell of alcohol and notify Sasuke that Hinata was trapped in a genjutsu and to check on her periodically. Knowing Itachi was giving him a chance to escape questioning for staying out all night, Sasuke took it and agreed to check on her.

It felt weird, knowing someone was waiting for him to return from his mission. Knowing someone was actually worried about him. Sure, Sasuke would want him back too, but it was just nice knowing someone besides a blood relative cared, if only because they felt bad that he was on such a dangerous mission…it still mattered to him.

The last person who cared was Mika . . .

Itachi sighed, wondering why he just had to put himself in a bad mood. Thinking about her led him to think about Kabuto . . . she _was_ the very reason why Kabuto grew to hate the Uchiha’s. And why he obsessed over killing Itachi for years.

Itachi slowed down once he saw a clearing up ahead. He would tame his demons later, right now he needed to stay alert.

The road to the Sound Village was nothing but a trampled trail through the forest, hence why he couldn’t just drive there. He had to travel like some kind of old fashion ninja, running and jumping through the forest with his chakra to make it to this clearing faster.

There was a little wooden stand with some people crowding around it. This was the spot where people apparently caught a carriage to take them the rest of the way, at least that’s what the instructions said. When the President received word from the Sound Village that they wanted peace, they sent a letter with instructions on how to get to their village. It’s not like it was a tourist destination and easily accessible. Nobody wanted to go there because it was founded by a bloodthirsty lunatic, aka Orochimaru, and it wasn’t easy to get to because Orochimaru wanted it hidden from other villages.

Itachi wondered if he should just power through and risk going on his own for the rest of the journey but he didn’t want to accidentally get lost. He wasn’t familiar with the harsh terrain and didn’t know what to expect. For now, he would just wait for the carriage and travel the rest of the way there.

Why a simple phone call between the leaders of the villages wasn’t enough was beyond him. This old fashion “send a diplomat” bull shit was cutting into his life. He could have been going on a real mission with Sai or something rather than this!

But _hn_ , he had to be the one to do it. Mainly because it looked good if the killer of the original founder of Sound extended the olive branch to the new leaders. And he was probably the only one strong enough to survive a possible assassination attack.

Itachi ignored the looks from the small group of men who were waiting at the stand for the carriage as well. He had bigger things to worry about than a few nasty looks.

123 321 

After a much needed shower, Hinata was in her room studying scrolls of jutsu’s. Not just anything she could find, but powerful jutsu’s for reversing damage or even healing. The jutsu she created removed seals from the subject onto the person using the jutsu. It was more of a “swap seals” jutsu, which really sucked when it boiled down to it. If you wanted to remove a seal, you wouldn’t want that particular seal or curse for yourself. She was just a kid when she created it to break Neji’s branch seal before she ran away from the Hyuga clan, and even then she wished she had more time to perfect it.

Now she was once again being rushed in order to break the seal on the Kazekage seeing that Orochimaru’s minion, Karin, was in control of the Sand’s President’s body and held in confinement until Hinata could find a way to perfect her jutsu.

Hinata sighed and threw the scrolls she was looking at aside. She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling glumly. Hinata just couldn’t focus and was tired of dealing with jutsu’s and the issue of Orochimaru. He was dead, why couldn’t he take all his drama with him to his grave?

Speaking of Orochimaru’s drama . . . she wondered how Itachi was doing. Was he safe? She should have been the one to take the letter to the Sound Village, but once again Itachi took the blame for something he didn’t do in order to keep the greater peace. When you think of it like that, it was hard for her to stay mad at him for putting her in a genjutsu . . . it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy it.

Hinata quickly shot upright; cheeks flushed red and eyes wide. Did she just think what she thought she did?!

“O-Ok, just relax Hinata,” Hinata whispered to herself. I mean, this isn’t the first time she felt “urges” like this! She was a woman for Kami’s sake! She had boyfriends before and needed to get a grip!

Ok, she had a boyfriend (singular) who happened to be Kiba (best friend) and their relationship was more of a necessity than anything passionate and romantic.

And why should she chastise herself for enjoying it? Even a little bit? It was completely natural to fantasize at least one hot make out – slash – quick sex session even if it was a forced fantasy. Yeah, she was put in a genjutsu she had _no_ control of! It’s not like she volunteered to think about it!

Why should _she_ be feeling guilty about her thoughts? It’s not like Itachi was seeing anybody else or she had a boyfriend. They were two single adults who may or may not be a tad bit fucked up because of their past. Basically perfect for each other!

“Ugh,” Hinata groaned. She needed a drink. After that thought, her cell phone began ringing. Usually when that happened, that meant something bad had happened like a death, or she had to kill someone, or she was going to get cursed, so she was surprised when she saw the caller ID.

“Hi, Ino?” Hinata answered tentatively. Nobody ever called her for good news, so Hinata was a bit apprehensive.

“Hi Hinata!” She heard the girl greet brightly. In the background she could hear a certain loud mouthed person and she smiled at hearing the hyperactive Uzumaki. “Since we didn’t see you for Sasuke’s party last night, you need to make your way downtown to hang with us! We miss you!”

“Yeah Hinata!” someone yelled into the phone, and she knew that was Sakura who was already tipsy. “Hinata, don’t come, Sakura is drunk and shit’s about to go down!” Kiba laughed.

Seeing that Ino, Kiba, and Sakura were a FBI team now, they usually hung out after work. Which basically translated into fun double dates with Naruto. Hinata wasn’t trying to be the fifth wheel here.

“And before you say no,” Kiba growled, obviously he was able to snatch the phone from Ino, and since he knew Hinata so well, he was the only person who would be able to make her come out. “You should at least reconsider seeing that I managed to bring our ever busy friend---”

“I was dragged here,” She heard Shino sigh.

“Listen, you need to get a life! You should be thanking me!” Kiba yelled at Shino and Hinata began to laugh. Of course she would have to come now! She hadn’t seen Shino in weeks ever since he started working at the hospital. He was always so busy and one time she had to schedule an appointment just to see him!

“Alright, I’m coming,” Hinata grinned.

123

“How are you Shino?” Hinata asked smiling fondly at her best friend while her other best friend was trying to stop his girlfriend from dancing on the bar with a drunk Ino and Naruto, who wasn’t even drunk but just wanted to do something crazy.

“Staying busy, I’m rather enjoying my life as a doctor. It’s an interesting change helping to fight poisons and toxins with my bugs rather than actually causing such predicaments.”

Hinata smiled apologetically, “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have had to do such a thing--”

“Hinata,” Shino sighed before he chuckled. “When will you realize that people are fully capable of making decisions for themselves? I don’t regret those 5 years with you and Kiba. It was my decision to help a friend who has always been by my side.”

Smiling, Hinata wiped at her face, trying not to cry. She always felt as if she dragged Shino and Kiba with her and wasn’t fair that they were hunted with her.

“And I’m sure Kiba feels the same way.” Shino went on to say before they heard a rather frustrated Kiba yell at his girlfriend.

“Sakura, get your ass off the bar!!”

“Join us!” Sakura sang as she tried pulling Kiba up with her.

Hinata laughed before leaning closer to Shino so he could hear her better. They were sitting at a table at a newly opened pub that played ridiculously loud music. “Are you happy Shino?”

Shino had a mysterious smile on his face, “Happiness is a state of mind Hinata. If you want to be happy, then you must simply decide to be.”

Hinata frowned, she had asked _him_ the question!  But maybe she was trying to find her happiness within the happiness of others and that wasn’t right. Once again, Shino always knew what to say. She smiled softly, “Thanks Shino.”

Lifting a cup up to her in cheers, Shino smiled before downing the contents. “Let’s dance,” Shino said as he stood and Hinata eyes stared at him in shock.

“We used to dance back in the day,” Shino shrugged.

“When we were five and your clan came over for Hyuga formals!” Hinata laughed as he took her hand in his and led her to the bar where their friends were and even Kiba was dancing after drinking more alcohol.

“Well, everybody is drunk so only you and I will remember tonight.”  

321 123 

The sky was still dark and the stars shined brightly, even with the tiny dash of pink in the horizon signaling morning was approaching. A dark figure silently made their way through the Uchiha Manor as they searched for a room.

Noiselessly the door to Sasuke’s room opened, not even a creak was heard as the silent intruder entered. The intruder naturally sported all black and a black mask covered their hair and face. A gloved hand reached in a thigh strap and pulled out a long thin wire, as they readied to possibly strangle the young Uchiha.

Sasuke slept on his stomach, a hand dangling over the bed, fingers grazing the ground. The prowler crept forward, anticipating the moment of a kill. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke’s dangling arm reached under the bed and he twisted over and flung a kunai straight at his would be attacker. The imposter’s body jerked as the kunai imbedded itself into the cavities of his heart and blood greedily gushed out, having been trapped so long in rotting flesh. He fell onto his knees and gripped his chest.

Sharingan blazing, Sasuke stood, glaring as the man before him gurgled on blood. Sasuke grabbed his face roughly, forcing his body upward. “What are you?” Sasuke growled before ripping off the mask to see black eyes with no whites. Like all the men before him, those were the only features on his face. He had no nose or mouth, just black eyes.

Sasuke sighed and threw the figure away as it dissipated before it even touched the floor. Sasuke glared at the blood that fell from its wound.

Blood.

That was the only thing that remained.

You see . . . that wasn’t the first time Sasuke ran into the faceless men. And he had a feeling it wouldn’t be his last. He didn’t think they were trying to kill him . . . rather, take him somewhere.

 _“Ssssaasukkeee…”_   he heard someone call out his name in a low hiss . . .

Before, this would have scared him.

But now?

Sasuke smirked as a hand swept his long black bangs out of his face.

“Is that all you got?” He laughed. “ _Orochimaru_?”

 

A/N: Please review!

 


	24. Another genjutsu?

 

 

“ARGH!!” Temari screamed into her cell phone at 9:30am.

“Calm down sis,” Kankuro laughed good-naturedly at his sister’s frustration.

“He’s late again!” she growled as the blonde looked around the training grounds knowing they lacked a certain Uchiha’s presence. She was on the phone with her brother as she waited for Sasuke to arrive to their training session.

“Well he just got out the hospital right? Maybe he was playing tough guy to get released early but he still needs to rest.” Kankuro suggested casually.

“Hmph,” Temari scoffed. She had thought of that and that’s why she decided not to continue to reprimand Sasuke yesterday when he missed their training then. But she wasn’t about to give the arrogant bastard slack now. “If he had a problem with the time, he could have easily changed it.”

“You know those family prodigies, they never let anyone see them when they’re down.” Kankuro laughed, as he looked over at his little brother who was signing papers at his newly appointed Kazekage desk. The red head looked up at him with a glare as Kankuro snickered and sauntered out of the room.

“Ugh, whatever, if he wasn’t a Uchiha and so damn precious to Konoha I would have knocked the rest of his brains out by now.” She huffed while pacing the grounds. As a diplomat from Suna, she still had meetings to attend and other things needed her attention. She was only doing this extra training with Sasuke because Konoha’s vice president asked her to.

“Well don’t do that,” Kankuro warned. Sometimes, Temari had a temper that rivaled Gaara’s. He was starting to think he was the only sane one in the family. And that wasn’t saying much. “You’re supposed to be keeping the peace between our villages.” He reminded her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Temari rolled her eyes before deciding to leave the training grounds when she looked at her phone and realized 20 minutes had passed from when she last checked. That means he was 50 minutes late and counting. “How’s father?” she asked absentmindedly, changing the subject from the infuriating Uchiha.

“Still stuck with that woman controlling his body.” Kankuro answered, referring to Karin, Orochimaru’s minion. “How’s that Hyuga coming along with perfecting her jutsu?”

“Haven’t checked on Hinata since the last time I saw her.” Temari admitted. “It’s only been three days so I don’t want to start rushing her so soon.”

“Honestly, I don’t miss him,” Kankuro shrugged indifferently, “Surprisingly, Gaara is a waaay better Kazekage. Our people have opened up to him now and I think it’s doing him some good.”

“Kankuro, you can’t say that,” Temari sighed exasperated. That was treason! “Father isn’t dead and is still the Kazekage!”

“Oh shove off Temari,” Kankuro snapped back while rolling his eyes. “Don’t act like you’re some big time daddy’s girl all of a sudden.”

“Shut up,” Temari grumbled as she hopped on top of a roof to get to the president tower faster. Too many pedestrians were strolling about and she didn’t feel like ducking and weaving through the crowd.

Sure, ever since their mother passed, her father turned into a psycho. If he wasn’t taking his wrath out on Gaara, it was directed at her. He pushed her to be strong seeing that she was the only girl in their immediate family. She always assumed he was hard on her because she was the spitting image of their mother, who was a civilian. If only her mother was stronger . . . she would have survived Gaara’s pregnancy.

But then again, can a human birth a demon?

“Temari!” She heard Kankuro yell at her.

“What now?”

“Oh come on!!” Kankuro groaned. “Didn’t you hear a word I said?”

“No, so repeat it!!”

“I was just saying, since you broke up with that Nara fella, Gaara and I have been thinking.”

Temari blink. “Huh?” Those two? _Thinking_?

“Well, you’ve always been a tomboy and we really were blown away when we found out you were finally in a relationship, no matter how short lived it was.”

Temari stopped running. “What the hell are you getting at Kankuro?!” Most likely he was the one who directed that conversation with Gaara. She didn’t think Gaara would care who she dated.

“I’m already 25 and from the looks of it, I’m not getting any nieces and nephews from Gaara anytime soon for obvious psychotic reasons. So you’re basically my only hope.”

“If you want a house full of babies go make them yourself!” Temari spat at her twin before hanging up and jumping off a random roof back onto the street. She was so riled up that she didn’t want to lose her footing and fall. Jeeze, was there a man anywhere in this world that couldn’t piss her off?!

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” She heard a man’s voice say behind her as she spun around to face him.

As if the universes wanted to laugh at her, there was Shikamaru, piles of folders casually held in his hand as he waited for her response. She hadn’t realized she made it in front of the president’s tower already.

“I couldn’t imagine why, seeing that I’m a diplomat on government business here.” Temari said with a roll of her eyes before brushing past her old flame.

“Temari,” Shikamaru sighed exasperated.

“Don’t use that tone with me Nara.” Temari snapped as she turned toward him. “If you don’t have anything business related to say I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk to me at all.”

Shikamaru scratched his head, he never really responded when she got upset. It irritated her how eerily calm he always was. “Well, fine. Can you at least tell me why you hate me so much now?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because you failed to mention how you almost married another woman—who you’re still in love with, might I add!” she yelled. She felt like a fool, falling so easily in love with someone who clearly hadn’t moved on from an old love.

“Kin is just-” Shikamaru began but Temari cut him off.

“It’s one thing to lie to me, but how can you keep lying to yourself?” she asked before turning to leave. Love wasn’t something that Temari was familiar with. She didn’t grow up with a loving father and mother and her siblings irritated her to no end. But the absence of such a perplexing emotion led her to know exactly when she saw it. And the way Shikamaru looked at that woman . . . she knew he was deeply in love with her, even if the lazy genius didn’t quite see it yet. 

321 123

Naruto finally left a meeting with a bunch of reports being made and he was positive that if he heard another crop report he was going to go mad!

“Maybe being the President isn’t all what it’s cracked up to be.” He complained to himself. However, he still wanted the job. He’s been following around Lady Tsunade while his father was strictly on desk duty as he recovered. So Naruto was actually having a blast learning about governing an entire village.

It was such a nice day, sunny but not too hot. Back when he was in his FBI team with Sasuke and Sakura, they would have most likely been eating at Ichiraku’s going over some light trivial cases. _Hmmmm, I haven’t seen Sasuke around lately_ , Naruto thought just before deciding to visit his friend.

“What?” Sasuke asked irritably when he answered his front door and saw his best friend with a stupid grin on his face that usually meant trouble.

“Hi Sasuke!” Naruto greeted with a huge grin before shoving the grouchy Uchiha out of the way and walking inside. If he hadn’t, Sasuke would have never let him in. He shuddered when he walked inside the large and empty house. “You guys have got to start decorating the place.” Naruto chastised his friend. There was like, nothing here! Just vacant rooms!

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. So he only had a couch and a rug in the living room? So what?

“Hey, you ok?” Naruto asked as he glanced at him. Sasuke was always pale, but his skin seemed a bit washed out, and his eyes looked tired. “Dude are you still hung over?” he laughed. “I told you to slow down!” The Uchiha never drank and Naruto was surprised when Sasuke began downing drinks two nights ago.

“No, I just feel weird.” Sasuke admitted as he walked over to his kitchen. Naruto wasn’t surprised when he saw that it lacked the bare essentials, like an actual dining room table.

“Oh, your body might still be healing from . . . you know.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said as he stared down at the sink, he was leaning forward while his hands rested on either side of it. He stared as water dripped out of the faucet, trying to concentrate on anything besides the loud pounding in his head. Hmm, they’ll have to get that leak fixed.

“Sasuke, do you need to go back to the-” Naruto began as he looked apprehensively at his friend.

“No,” Sasuke interjected. “I’m fine.”

Naruto sighed, leave it up to Sasuke to bottle everything up. The blonde began to inspect Sasuke to see if there were any unusual physical signs – all he sported was a white t-shirt and black pants, nothing out of the ordinary but . . . “What’s that on your pants leg?”

Sasuke glanced down and noticed a few red splashes . . . it was most likely blood. Some of it must have gotten on his pants when he was cleaning it from his bedroom floor earlier this morning. “It’s just a stain.” He said and turned back towards Naruto. “I have to leave soon, what do you want?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m just checking on you. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around lately, you being a newly appointed Anbu and all.” Naruto assumed they would run into each other more often at the President’s Tower.

“That’s because I’ve been . . .” Sasuke trailed off unfinished as he realized he forgot to train with Temari earlier this morning. Shit.

“Eh?” Naruto asked confused.

_She’s going to be pissed . . ._

“I’ve been training with Temari, that’s why.” Sasuke finished lamely. She was probably through training him now.

“Ohhh, no wonder you’re so tired!” Naruto laughed. He was familiar with the sand siblings since he used to travel to Suna a lot with his dad in the past. “Yeah, Temari is a really amazing fighter.”

Sasuke grunted before walking to the door and opening it. “Get the hint yet?”

“You’re such an asshole teme!” Naruto yelled before flipping Sasuke off as he left his house. That earned him a sarcastic chuckle from the Uchiha.

As he walked further away from the house, Naruto couldn’t help but feel worried.

 _Hey, Kurama_?

 **What kit**? The fox demon asked annoyed. He was taking a nap!

 _Did you notice anything weird about Sasuke?_ Last time when the Kyūbi was freaking out about him, turns out a deranged psychopath who wanted to kill Naruto and extract the demon from inside him to destroy Konoha was controlling Sasuke.

 **Hmm, he’ll be all right.**  The fox demon grumbled. Whatever was going on with the Uchiha, he was in control of his mind now. Since it had nothing to do with him, Kurama couldn’t have cared less about the matter.

 _Are you sure? He seemed kinda off to me._ Naruto urged.

**That’s not saying much seeing that you’re just as “off” as him.**

Naruto gasped, _Am not!_

Kurama rolled his eyes. **If his condition worsens, drag him to the blonde with big teats.**

Naruto laughed, _Are you talking about grandma Tsunade?!_ _She has big boobs-- humans call them boobs, not teats!_

**Silence kit! I am sleeping.**

Naruto sighed. Sometimes the fox was so hard to talk to. One minute he couldn’t shut up, the next he was “sleeping” for days. Sure, he must be bored in that cage but jeesh, at least pretend to be excited when he could potentially help Naruto with a problem!

Naruto decided that he would check on Sasuke again later that week. If Sasuke still seemed on edge, he would listen to Kurama and drag him to Lady Tsunade.

123 321

Rummaging in her father’s old study, Hinata was trying to get her hands on anything that could possibly be related to Orochimaru.

“Everything was confiscated.” Neji said as he walked up behind her. The door was left wide open and he noticed Hinata as he walked by.

“Oh.” Hinata sighed before turning around. It was late afternoon now and the last of the day’s sunlight streamed through the window. “I was hoping to find something, anything, about the body transfer Jutsu Orochimaru used.” When she was preparing her first jutsu to destroy the branch seal, she studied the branch sealing technique to try to reverse it. Maybe if she found something about Orochimaru’s jutsu, she would be able to reverse that all together without having it forced onto the caster. 

Neji shook his head. “Hiashi was smart. He didn’t keep anything concerning his plans with Orochimaru here. When the President ordered Hiashi’s documents to be confiscated, they didn’t find anything.”

“Maybe I should take a look?” Hinata wondered out loud. “Knowing father, it might be written in code in plain sight.”

“Perhaps.” Neji murmured before looking Hinata over. “Is everything ok?”

“Hmmm?” Hinata asked absentmindedly. She happened to spot a butterfly greedily sucking pollen from flowers outside the window. “I’m fine Nii-san.” She looked up at her cousin, wondering why he would ask that.

‘ _She hasn’t noticed_.’ Neji inwardly sigh.

Just when it looked like everything was changing for the better, Neji noticed a shift within the Hyuga Clan.

Not everyone was happy about a former branch member becoming head, as well as the branch family no longer needing to be branded.

“Hn,” Neji responded. “Be safe Hinata.” He said before he left Hiashi’s study.

Hinata stared after her cousin, wondering what was plaguing his mind this time. She soon followed suit and left the room, nothing but bad memories here. 

She’s been studying scrolls all day and needed a breather. Remembering last night, she smiled to herself. She couldn’t remember how long it’s been since she had fun!

The happiness was short lived as she thought about Itachi. It was a simple delivery mission, nothing too hard.  But she couldn’t help but think something would go wrong, because it’s _Orochimaru_. His village wouldn’t just be like “ _Oh, he’s dead? Cool, let’s make peace_.”

More like, “ _Oh, he’s dead? WE MUST AVENGE LORD OROCHIMARU’S DEATH_!”

That’s why she was so worried! Apparently nobody else thought it was a big concern. She wondered if maybe Sasuke had any suspicions. She hadn’t seen him since yesterday and he seemed to not be bothered by it. Maybe she was just overreacting.

321 123

“Temari—”

“I’m busy,” The blonde interjected as she brushed past Sasuke later that day. She actually wasn’t busy and had just gotten out of a meeting. She was simply retiring to her lodgings, but Temari wanted some time to herself and didn’t need Sasuke Uchiha irritating her any further.

She heard a sigh as footsteps followed behind her.

Temari eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder at Sasuke who was just following along, deep in thought.

‘ _Jeeze, this is the Konoha stud every girl goes crazy over_?’ Temari thought as she scoffed inwardly while looking at the Uchiha trailing behind her. She heard so many stories about how Sasuke was some kind of hot bachelor.

He was very different from the men Temari was used to being around. Most of the men from her village were tan, typically average height, and muscular (besides her pale ass brother Gaara and she guess Kankuro wasn’t _that_ short). Sasuke however, was tall and lean. His shoulders weren’t as broad and his ink black hair was a dark and almost mesmerizing contrast against his pale skin. Thick dark lashes framed his eyes, which were dark and mysterious, while his lips were drawn into a frown.

Maybe she would consider him, at the very least, kind of cute if it wasn’t for the “aura of doom” surrounding Sasuke and if his face wasn’t always in a perpetual scowl. 

“You know,” Sasuke began sarcastically as his black eyes looked up from the ground to pierce into her greenish ones, “A picture lasts a lot longer.”

Temari stopped walking and fully turned to him. With a roll of her eyes she said, “You honestly look like shit and I was just wondering what was wrong with you.”

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her candor. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in a while.” She stated, as she looked him over again. “Something keeping you up at night?”

Sasuke eyes narrowed, “I thought you weren’t my babysitter?”

Temari rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to help.” She muttered before turning and walking away from him again. Stupid Uchiha.

“Why?” Sasuke pressed.

“Why what?” Temari sighed as she stopped walking to look at him again.

“Why do you care so much for my well-being? Did Lady Tsunade tell you something?”

Temari seemed a bit put off by the question. Who would care why someone cared? It was one of those little miracles to cherish, not criticize and be suspicious off.

“You’re my student, therefore you’re in my care.” Temari shrugged. “That’s how we do things in Suna.”

“In the Leaf too,”

“Then what’s your problem?” Temari asked with a roll of her eyes. “Maybe if you shared your problems with someone you would realize that you’re not as alone as you think.”

He remained silent and Temari figured he was finished talking. She continued walking and heard him speak up again. “When can we train?” He called out to her. Looks like he was done following after her.

“Come find me when you get your shit together!” She yelled back before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Sasuke frowned as he shielded his eyes from the dust her little windstorm kicked up. At least she was still willing to train with him, no matter how reluctant.

123 321

Itachi spent the entire day on a wooden make shift cart with a donkey pulling it.

‘ _I should have chanced getting lost and dying in the forest_.’ He thought dejectedly. The swaying motion was making him slightly nauseous and he was _this_ close to killing the man riding the donkey if he kept whistling off tune and obnoxiously loud. 

Not to mention he had travel companions. The men who were waiting with him squeezed on and they were all merrily riding to the Sound Village.

‘ _This is a joke_.’ Itachi cringed when the donkey went to the bathroom again as it walked. The smell was atrocious!

“Hey, leaf guy,” One of the men called to out to Itachi.

Itachi inwardly sighed but his face remained impassive. They kept calling him “Leaf guy” because of the Anbu insignia he wore that showed he was from the Leaf village.

He ignored them.

Right now, Itachi had better things to do. For instance, he was going over possible scenarios of when he finally arrived at the village.

So far, he thought of three ways this could play out. He could be jumped and attacked, poisoned and attacked, or welcomed with open arms but attacked the minute he turned his back to leave.

Either which way, Itachi was mentally preparing himself for an attack.

“You think he’s ignoring us?” He heard one of the men whisper to each other.

“Nah, he just ain hear us, HEY LEAF GUY!”

Itachi inwardly sighed again.

321 123

Sasuke was home in his room and wished he was anywhere but there. He got up from his bed and paced the room. He was anxious and tensed at the same time. Would he be attacked tonight? Why were they attacking him? Who were they? Is this somehow connected to Orochimaru?

Sasuke wished he were sent on the mission to Sound rather than Itachi. Maybe going there would have answered some questions for him.  He felt so . . .

“ _Maybe if you shared your problems with someone you would realize that you’re not as alone as you think.”_

. . . Alone.

Sasuke had no idea why this bothered him now. He’s been alone for a long time before, why was now so troubling? Maybe because he wasn’t as alone as he thought . . . he had Itachi again, but so much kept happening, he never had a chance to really sit down and talk to his older brother. He didn’t want to admit it, but he really needed him.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost past midnight. He could do this, he could do everything on his own. The day was almost over and he had no attacks, and everything was fin—

Suddenly he doubled over, gasping for air as he soon fell to his knees.

“What’s . . . happening . . . ?” he wondered out loud in short quick breaths. Nothing was restricting his breathing, but he suddenly couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t control anything! His heart was beating rapidly . . . all of his blood seemingly rushed toward it, and he felt like it would beat straight out of his chest!

He had to get out of here . . .

123 321

Temari was alone in her apartment. It was luxurious and spacious, courtesy of the Leaf Village as she resided in Konoha. She sat on her couch thinking about the situation she was in.

She hadn’t addressed the whole “break-up” with Shikamaru yet and had thrown herself into work, opting to just forget about it. She didn’t want to sit and think through her ever-fluctuating emotions. Her father would say that was a sign of weaknessl; allowing her emotions to take so much of her time. Maybe that’s why she was so irritated with Sasuke. If she had actually been training him, it would’ve taken up even more time and she wouldn’t have these moments to reflect upon her moods. But that wasn’t fair to Sasuke, was it?

She briefly wondered if she was being too harsh on him.  Obviously, Sasuke was hiding something that was wrong with him . . .

Temari only felt guilty because she remembered growing up with Gaara as a child before they had any knowledge of the beast that resided in him. Gaara would have episodes and Temari was the only person who could calm him. Everybody had their reasons and their secrets for acting the way they did, and she usually gave people the benefit of the doubt because she understood that. 

She had no idea what Sasuke was going through and it wasn’t fair to him if she gave him the cold shoulder. He lost his family, believing his brother murdered them. Then almost helped sentenced his brother to death. Then rescued him after realizing he hadn’t slain the Uchiha’s. Then had his body possessed by Orochimaru. _Then_ was free but still suffered from possible side effect. She wondered if, just like her, he was the type to ignore his emotions, to push them away and focus elsewhere. His life jumped from one extreme to the next, and as an Uchiha it was done so in the publics harsh and critical eye. Has he ever had a moment to reflect and sort through things? He was so much like Gaara . . . always in the public eye but nobody bothered to see their pain . . .

A sad smile slowly spread across her face. She looked down at her arms where faint scars littered the length of them from her brother’s “episodes”.  Now she knew it was really the tailed beast inside of Gaara trying to take control.

Maybe that’s why Gaara was more tolerant of her than Kankuro, since she always helped him during those tough times. If she was being sassy he wouldn’t care, but the minute Kankuro talked smack (which was 95% of the time), he was usually thrown clear off whatever they were on, roofs, balconies, boats. She had no idea why Kank loved teasing Gaar so much. She smirked to herself, oh how they hated those nicknames.

The teapot on the stove began to whistle, and she stood and walked over to the kitchen. She had already showered and wore Kankuro’s shirt. It was huge on her, and was one of his favorites. She figured because of his jumpsuit fetish, he wouldn’t miss it right away. She just needed something to remind her of home while she was away. She couldn’t come right out and admit that she would miss her twin because he would never let her hear the end of it. Gaara was more forgiving and he gifted her a tiny glass gourd filled with his sand. She knew it must have been a bitch to get the sand in the gourd because the sand didn’t like to part from Gaara.

She smiled absentmindedly while pouring the hot water from the pot into a clear glass mug of peppermint leaves. After pouring some honey in the cup, she stirred it well and turned away from the kitchen—

—and almost dropped tea all over herself.

“S-Sasuke?!” She spurted when she saw the Uchiha standing in her doorframe leading to the living room. He was breathing in few short breaths as if he was having trouble.  She placed her tea cup aside and asked, “What are you-”

“Can’t . . . breathe.” The Uchiha sputtered and almost fell to the ground if Temari hadn’t quickly rushed toward him.

“Whoa, you need to calm down,” Temari gasped after she felt how cold his skin was and how rapidly his heart was breathing. He was literally shaking in her arms and she placed her hands on either side of his head. Bringing her forehead to his until they touched, she looked into his eyes. “Sasuke, focus.” She told him.

“On what? I can’t . . . breathe,” he breathed out, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

“Anything,” Temari began, “Just focus and relax. Forget about breathing!”

Forget about breathing? But that’s why he was here in the first place!

“Just relax,” Temari urged again. Sasuke refocused his eyes and for the first time noticed something odd.

Her eyes weren’t really that green.

Before, he assumed they were green. Then greenish. But now, he wasn’t so sure. They looked to be some kind of blue?

“See?” he heard Temari say to him. “You’re breathing is a lot better now.”

Sasuke hadn’t even realized that he was no longer shaking and having trouble breathing.

“Whatever you were thinking about really helped.” Temari said. “Next time you are having an episode, focus on that.”

“Hn,” Sasuke muttered, looking away from her eyes. He was now officially embarrassed. However, he immediately looked back up because he hadn’t realized that Temari was practically half naked.

“What?” Temari asked at his strange behavior. Was it just her or was the Uchiha’s cheeks gradually reddening? She looked down and noticed that Kankuro’s t-shirt had hiked up her thighs and her undies were peeking out. “Oh didn’t I tell you before? I have a vagina.” She snorted before getting up and laughing at his beet red face. Now she knew for sure he was blushing. Any other girl in this situation would have probably been freaked out and embarrassed but growing up with two brothers, one relentless in embarrassing her, she was all “embarrassed out”. It took a lot to make Temari self-conscious.

Sasuke remained on the floor, as she walked back over to collect her tea.

“Do you want some—” Temari began, trying to be hospitable but Sasuke cut her off.

“I don’t like peppermint.”

Temari raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha sitting with his back to her on her floor. “How do you know that it’s peppermint?” There wasn’t enough of it to have an odor so she knew he couldn’t smell it.

“The tea leaves.”

Temari looked down at the clear glass mug in her hands. She was actually impressed. Sasuke probably only saw the cup for a few seconds when she turned around and noticed him in her house before he collapsed. Even in those moments he analyzed the situation and made the correct assessment. Uchiha prodigy indeed.

“Oh, well that’s all I have.” Temari shrugged as she took a sip. Bummer.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Sasuke wondered as he cocked his head toward her.

Temari grimaced after drinking; the tea was cool now. “Ask what?” she wondered absentmindedly.

“Why I’m here…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Temari sighed as she returned the tea to the counter. “I told you to come find me to train.”

Sasuke got up from the floor and stared at Temari, trying to analyze her motif. She was giving him a very generous “way out”. He really couldn’t understand the girl. One minute she was yelling at him and nagging, the next she was ignoring his existence and aloof.

“Listen, are you going to take it or not?” Temari asked, hands on her hips as her greenish eyes rolled skyward.

A smirk almost formed on Sasuke’s features. “Sure. Let’s train.”

321 213

“Hey Hinata, what brings you here so late?” Shikamaru asked the Hyuga as she walked into the president’s tower later that night. He stayed late to work on some paperwork for the FBI.

“I was l-looking for you at FBI headquarters but t-they said you would be here.” Hinata replied as she walked inside the office room Shikamaru was currently occupying.

“Oh?” Shikamaru sighed. That means she was going to make him work. “What a drag.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked, having not heard his mumbling.

“Nothing,” Shikamaru said quickly as he motioned for the girl to sit down.

“T-Thank you,” Hinata said as she took a seat in the big cushioned chair in front of his desk. “Anno, why do you have an office at the president’s tower?” She wondered.

“Oh, this is my dad’s office since he’s part of president’s strategist group. I come here from time to time. Rarely anybody is here at this hour.”

Hinata nodded, before she jumped straight to the point. “Where are Hyuga Hiashi’s c-confiscated files?”

“Hmm? Why would you want to know that?”

“I t-think it will help me reverse the b-body transfer jutsu.”

Shikamaru laughed suddenly, and Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. “W-what?”

“Your stuttering is kinda cute,” Shikamaru shrugged. “I was just used to looking at you as some kind of bad ass double agent and now you’re twiddling your fingers stuttering in front of me.”

Hinata pouted. It was a bad habit she developed as a kid. She thought she got rid of it but it always came back when she was extremely worried and anxious. Worrying made her feel weak because people only worried when they couldn’t control the situation. So subconsciously, her stuttering returned reminding her of a time when she was weaker. Hinata never noticed when she was doing it until someone pointed it out.

“Hey, hey,” Shikamaru chuckled as he raised his hand in mock surrender. “Relax, what’s with that look? Not thinking about closing my chakra points are you?” he teased.

Hinata sighed. “Will you show me the files?” she managed without stuttering.

“Hinata, you know you’re unauthorized to look at files from a criminal held in Leaf custody.”

“I know, that’s why I came to you.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “So you think I’m going to just let you look over official seized documents because . . . ?”

“Because you’ll do anything to solve a mystery. I need help figuring out how to reverse the jutsu that has Temari’s father trapped.”

‘ _Oh, she just_ had _to bring up Temari_.’ “Fair enough,” Shikamaru shrugged. His methods were a little unconventional, but he always got the job done. He stood and walked out the door knowing Hinata would follow him.

“So, have you heard back from Itachi yet?” Shikamaru asked casually as they walked side by side.

Pale eyes glared at him and he ignored the icy stare as he smirked. Payback’s a bitch.

“N-No,” Hinata muttered. Why did he have to bring up Itachi? “Why was he sent on that m-mission?” Hinata asked him. “You know it’s a s-set up!”

“Yeah I figured it would either be an ambush or something of that nature. We’ll know when Itachi comes back.”

“ _If_ he c-comes back.”

“He will, if he can’t fight his way through, he’ll outsmart them. Brains over brawn any day, but I’m a little biased,” Shikamaru said before motioning Hinata to turn left, “This way.”

“It should have been me,” Hinata said as she looked down at the ground.

“Perhaps, but how have you been feeling?”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked. He knew she had healed from her wounds.

“Have you tried using your Byakugan after Orochimaru’s curse seal was extracted from you? Have you trained since its removal? You may have lingering side effects, Sasuke might have too, now that I think about it.” Shikamaru thought out loud. That’s one of the reasons they hadn’t think about sending the younger Uchiha on the mission instead.

“N-no, I haven’t.” Hinata admitted dejectedly. She hated fighting and was glad to be relieved of those duties requiring her technique and bloodline.

“Are you scared to try?”

“ . . .” Hinata bit her lips. Was she? She didn’t want to think about it. “I’ll check on Sasuke soon.” She said instead of answering the question.

“Yeah, you’re probably the only one who would notice if he was going snake crazy again.” Shikamaru said before he stopped walking once they reached a certain room. “The files should be in here, but just letting you know,” he began as he fished the keys to the door out of his pockets. “Almost every genius in the Leaf village have looked over these files and haven’t found any clues.”

“Even you?” Hinata asked dryly.

“I said _almost_ all of the geniuses,” Shikamaru chuckled as Hinata smiled before entering.

The room was stacked with most of the documents from her father’s study. She didn’t waste time looking around the room before she noticed something. “You’re not leaving?” she asked as she continued searching for what she was looking for.

“I know better than to leave you alone with something as big as this now.” Shikamaru smirked as he leaned against the doorframe. “You’re sneaky.”

Hinata fought the temptation to roll her eyes. No matter if she had an audience. He wouldn’t be able to notice it when she found it. Hinata reached for the green leather bound book at the top shelf.

“I heard that was the only thing written in English. Everything else was in Japanese.” Shikamaru said as Hinata dusted the book off. It was her father’s personal journal. She remembered catching glimpses of him in his study writing late at night when she was little.

“Yes,” Hinata responded as she turned the pages.

“You speak English or something?” Shikamaru asked.

“Not really,” Hinata glanced up at him. “Do you?”

“Yes, but it’s been awhile since I’ve read it. Do you need help translating?”

“No – and I need to take this book home.”

“Why? You can’t even read it.” Shikamaru said as he blocked Hinata from leaving.

“But it’s late and I want to study it.”

“Why study something you can’t even understand?”

“Nii-san is fluent in English, he can help me.”

“Are you crazy? It’s bad enough I’m letting one Hyuga read this stuff I can’t let two! Let alone the head of the Hyuga’s,” Shikamaru scoffed. “You guys are on a very short and tight leash.”

“Nobody will notice it’s gone, and I’ll return it to you tomorrow night.” Hinata promised. “You know where to find me if I don’t.”

“I may know where to find you now, but you have a habit of suddenly disappearing.” Shikamaru scoffed.

“My curse seal has been removed remember?” Hinata said as she ducked under Shikamaru’s arm and walked down the corridor. “I’m all out of tricks.”

Shikamaru sighed again as he watched Hinata leave. She must have found something interesting but didn’t want to share. “Troublesome.”

123

As soon as she was out of Shikamaru’s sight, she took off running. Hinata wanted to get home as soon as possible to decode the journal. She didn’t really need Neji’s help and would come to him later with what she found if needed.

“Good night Hinata-sama!” The guards greeted her as she ran through the Hyuga Manor gates. She paused long enough to bow and return the greeting before she went straight inside.

“Hey, what the--” Hanabi complained when she wasn’t fast enough to get out of her sister’s way.

They fell on the floor in a heap and Hinata grimaced when Hanabi’s elbow jabbed her in the stomach.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hanabi asked annoyed. “Why are you running?”

“Nothing,” Hinata said as she untangled herself from Hanabi.

“Then why are you in such a rush?”

“Hanabi, good night.” Hinata responded as she stood and ran to her room.

Hanabi stared after her confused. “Hmm, does she already know that he’s here or something?”

Hinata opened the door and closed it quickly while locking it. Finally. The sooner she can decode this and reverse the jutsu, the sooner she can put this whole thing behind her and truly be _free_.

“Hinata?” she heard a voice say behind her. It sounded like . . .

“I-Itachi?” Hinata asked as she turned and noticed him in her room. Startled, the journal fell out of her hands when he suddenly came before her, wrapping her in his arms tightly.

“I-Itachi?” Hinata gasped, “You’re bl-bleeding,”

“Are you ok?” He asked as he finally let go of her and held her arm’s length away so he could inspect her.

“Me? You’re the one who’s hurt!” Hinata exclaimed as she noticed the open cut wounds on his cheek and blood was seeping from his right side. She reached out for his face, “What happened?”

“I’ll be fine,” Itachi brushed off her concern, “Where’s Sasuke? He’s not home.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked confused.

“I checked by Naruto, the president Tower, I can’t find him.”

“Itachi, p-please relax, you’re hurt.” She said.

“Why are you crying?” he suddenly asked when he noticed her tears.

“W-What?” Hinata asked as he gently wiped her tears away. She hadn’t even noticed . . .

“You’re here,” she said softly.

Itachi stared at her before Hinata reached out and hugged him, bringing him closer to her. “I didn’t think you would come b-back,”

Itachi winced, she was holding him tightly where his wound was.

“I-I’m sorry,” Hinata sniffed as she loosened up and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, the genjutsu Itachi’s used on her before flashed through her mind and her body began to react to it. “Itachi, I--”

A loud vibration noise interrupted Hinata and Itachi sighed before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

“Did you find him Naruto?” Itachi asked when he answered the call. Naruto had offered to go out and look for Sasuke.

“Yeah, he’s training with Temari—ow, Teme!”

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Sasuke suddenly asked after taking the phone from Naruto. Itachi gave a sigh of relief; he knew Sasuke was ok if he was bullying Naruto.

“Give me back my phone you bastard!!”

“Shut up dobe!”

“I was concerned when I returned and didn’t find you home at this hour.” Itachi went on to say. He figured Sasuke had his phone off during his training.

“Hn.” Sasuke answered. He knew Itachi had something to tell him, but it wasn’t urgent. “Fine, we’ll talk about it when I return, where are you?”

“See how he just grabbed the phone out of my hand Temari?” Naruto whined in the background.

“Yeah, Sasuke is such a douche!” Temari laughed.

“Would you two shut up?” Sasuke snapped at them annoyed. That earned him two blondes yelling at him in retaliation. He drowned out the noise, trying to focus on what Itachi was saying.

“I’m with Hinata,”

“Oh? Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Sasuke scoffed sarcastically before Itachi heard a dial tone. Cheeky bastard.

Itachi returned the phone to his pocket and hadn’t even noticed that Hinata had already moved away from him. She brought a chair over to him. “Sit.” She ordered.

He sat down and winced when she jabbed ointment on the cut on his cheek. “If you wanted to go to the hospital you would have went there first.” She said curtly. “What happened in Sound? Why were you looking for Sasuke and me?” Hinata asked him, sounding less angry and more concerned.

“I – ah,” he winced again when Hinata moved to the side that was bleeding. She was peeling away some of the ripped fabric from his shirt off his skin. His blood had semidried and felt like she was ripping off piece of his skin away with the cloth. “Hinata, are you mad at me?”

“N-No,” Hinata said, sounding a little miffed. She couldn’t be, there was nothing to be mad about, right?

He really doubted that, and grimaced when she snatched a piece of his shirt off again. He grabbed her hand before she could continue. “Allow me,” he said before removing his shirt altogether.

“O-oh, um, th-thanks,” Hinata stuttered as she avoided Itachi’s eyes but didn’t find much comfort in looking down at his abs. Was there any part of his body that wasn’t chiseled by a god?

Wait, what?!

Hinata fought her blush as she grabbed the jar of ointment again. Stupid hormones.

“It’s a flesh wound,” Hinata frowned as she looked at his wound. The bleeding had already stopped.

“I know,”

“I don’t understand.” Hinata began. He was barely injured. “You went to Sound?”

“I ran into Konan.” Itachi began, “She warned me and it gave me a chance to escape.”

“Konan?” Hinata thought as she briefly remembered the blue haired woman. “Why would she be in Sound?” she asked as she began cleaning his wound and applying medicine.

“We didn’t have much time to talk. But you were right. If I hadn’t met her, it would have been a suicide mission.”

Alarmed, Hinata looked up at him as he continued talking. “Sound isn’t an ordinary village. Every member is made up of rogue S-class criminals. There was no way I would have escaped alive.”

“The scroll?” Hinata wondered. The peace scroll was the very reason for the stupid mission in the first place.

“Konan said she would deliver it.” Itachi shrugged. “I will tell the president it was delivered.”

“But what about all those criminals? Will you tell him that part too?”

“Akatsuki is there . . . after we disbanded, that’s their home now.”

Hinata understood the dilemma Itachi was going through. Akatsuki was a part of his family, even though they were together for a short time. But if criminals were using the Sound village as a pretense for hiding out somewhere, it just couldn’t be overlooked.

“I understand; we can talk about it in the morning.” She said.

“What?” Itachi asked. He was planning on leaving soon.

“The bathroom’s down the hall. I’m the only one in this section.” Hinata told him as she handed a towel out to him. “I’ll bring you a change of clothes.”

Itachi stared at her outstretched hand. She wanted him to stay the night?

“It may have been a flesh wound but you lost a lot of blood. It’s best if you just stayed here for the night.” Itachi grabbed the towel and nodded.

321

“Hanabi,”

“Uh, yes nee-chan?” Hanabi asked sweetly when Hinata entered the kitchen. She noticed there was blood on Hinata’s clothes but knew why.

“You knew Itachi was here?”

“I thought you did too, since you were rushing to—eep!” Hanabi squeaked when Hinata grabbed at her, but she managed to dodge. “What? What did I do?” the girl asked innocently.

Hinata sighed; she didn’t know what was going on with her tonight. First she was happy that Itachi was back, then she was happy sad and crying, now she was mad that Hanabi hadn’t said anything before, but she was still happy underneath it all.

“I made food!” Hanabi offered in peace. She was on her way to get something for Itachi to eat before Hinata decided to run over her anyways.

“Thank you,” Hinata said as she grabbed the food off the counter. “Next time, don’t let random people into my room!”

“Itachi is hardly a rand—Ok nee-chan,” Hanabi quickly agreed when she noticed her big sister’s glare. Hinata didn’t glare often so Hanabi knew she was annoyed. “You should probably wash up in my room before going back. You’re kinda bloody. I’ll bring you a change of clothes.” Hanabi offered.

Hinata gasped as she looked down and noticed Itachi’s blood all over her shirt and a few splashes on her pants. Well she did hug him multiple times. She rested the food back on the counter.

“I’ll bring the food to your room too.” Hanabi grinned devilishly.

Hinata didn’t notice the grin as she turned. “Ok, can you also bring some of the spare clothes to him from the guest room suite?”

“Of course nee-chan, you can count on me!”

123

‘ _Count on you? Yeah right!_ ’ Hinata thought sarcastically as she walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. Hanabi had forgotten to bring her a change of clothes so Hinata quickly made her way to her side of the compound.  She hoped Itachi was still bathing so she could sneak in her room and find something to wear.

That hope dwindled and died when Hinata walked inside and saw Itachi standing in the middle of her room with nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair was out of its usual ponytail and fell down his shoulders in inky black waves. His muscles seemed to glisten under his damp skin and he casually turned to see Hinata gaping at him.      

Of all the times for one of Hanabi’s pranks!!! Hinata averted her eyes as her cheeks began to blush. “S-Sorry, H-Hanabi was s-supposed to b-bring some c-clothes for y-you.” Hinata stuttered. _At least she brought the food_ , Hinata thought when she noticed it sitting on her desk.

“I-I’ll get changed and then b-bring something f-for you to w-wear,” Hinata stammered before she realized what was in Itachi’s hand. “Hey!” she exclaimed as she ran over and snatched the green leather bound book out of Itachi’s hands. “Where did you find this?”

“It was on the ground,” Itachi answered as Hinata readjusted the towel wrapped around her chest. “Hiashi’s things were confiscated. Why do you have your father’s journal?”

“I asked for it,”

“Hinata,” Itachi began, knowing there was no way Hinata just asked for a piece of evidence and someone gave it to her. She was banned from these things!

“Ok, nobody knows I have it but Shikamaru. I have to return it tomorrow night.” She admitted sourly.

“What did you find?” Itachi wondered. She wouldn’t have taken it if she thought it wouldn’t be useful.

“Nothing,”

Itachi gave her a look as she looked up at him.

“Yet, nothing yet.” Hinata corrected herself. “But I know something is in here.”

Itachi sighed, “It’s a normal account of his day. It’s in English, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

“My father is very skilled at code.” Hinata said dryly. Itachi moved to grab the book from her again.

“I didn’t notice any codes,” he said while reaching for the book.

“Even if you somehow noticed something, you wouldn’t be able to read it,” Hinata laughed as she held the book out of Itachi’s reach.

“Try me,” Itachi challenged. They were already close, but he stepped closer to her smaller frame, forcing Hinata back. She turned away from him, holding the book to her chest.

“Itachi, you’re not going to find anything,” Hinata laughed as Itachi grabbed her by the waist, trying to turn her body back toward him.

“Then what’s the harm in letting me look? What’s the big secret?” he asked as his hands moved up from her waist toward the book and she held her hands up over her head.

“B-because you’re just being nosey,” Hinata giggled again as she tried moving away, not realizing that her towel was slipping.

“Wait, Hinata,” Itachi began as he reached out, trying to hold her towel in place for her.

The momentum sent them crashing to the floor, Itachi lying atop of Hinata.

“Oww,” Hinata murmured. Her towel became undone in front, but it didn’t matter since she was lying on her stomach and Itachi couldn’t see anything.

“Sorry Hinata,” Itachi laughed at their situation. He knew he must have been heavy on the girl but decided to use it to his advantage. “I’ll let you go if you give me the book.”

“What? No way!” Hinata yelled. She knew her father wrote things about her mother in here and she didn’t want any more people reading it!

“Give up,” Itachi said playfully as he pressed more into her body, letting her bear his weight. He wasn’t the “teasing” type, but sometimes being around Hinata brought this side out of him.

Hinata didn’t notice this as she tried wiggling out from under him, not realizing that as she moved up, the towel slid lower down.

“Hinata, you’re being ridiculous,” Itachi sighed. He reached again for the book and almost had it, but she moved up just enough to evade his long arms.

This was personal, why couldn’t he get that? Hinata wondered before she felt his skin touching naked flesh and froze. What? Why would his skin be in contact with her own?!

It was then Hinata realized that she had foolishly wriggled out from under her towel down to her waist, and could feel the warmth of Itachi’s skin on her own. And it seemed like Itachi realized that too as she felt his fingers trace her spine down to where her towel lay low on her waist and back up again.

“Hinata,” He began slowly as her body reacted to his lone touch. It wasn’t just her, his body was just as affected by the err . . . _predicament_ they were in.

“Y-Yes?” she answered. She realized Itachi was so close to her that his voice vibrated throughout her body. Hinata trembled as his fingers softly caressed her skin and swept her long indigo black hair aside, exposing untouched flushed skin and his fingers stroked and teased new territory.

“What were you saying before?” he asked her as his lips gently grazed the porcelain skin on her shoulder. He’s never been this bold with her before for their relationship was complex. At times there were moment such as this where their feelings were intense and nobody could deny the attraction they had for one another . . . but something always came up, Orochimaru, death, curse seals, forbidden jutsus, death, and Orochimaru all over again, it was always something! Ever since the first time they met in that alley way when Hinata was pretending to be a cop, Itachi couldn’t deny that there was just something about Hinata that illicit a response out of him.

“B-Before?” she asked confused, it was getting harder for her to think with his lips trailing light kisses down her back.

“Before Naruto called,” Itachi asked curiously. He remembered she was about to tell him something just before his phone began vibrating.

“Oh, um . . . I-I,” Hinata tried moving, but Itachi held her in place. Cue flashback to rated R genjutsu. “W-Well,” Hinata stammered as her cheeks reddened remembering tangled limbs, moaning, and flushed skin.

“You don’t remember?” Itachi teased her.

The problem was that she remembered all too well. Hinata’s reply became inaudible as she gasped when his hand suddenly gripped her waist and pulled her upward toward him. She landed against his bare chest, as she was upright on her knees and his arms wrapped around her waist, the book long forgotten on the floor.

She could feel his lips form a smirk against her skin, “Or are you keeping that a secret too?” he asked as his kisses dominated the column of her neck. Hinata could feel the hardness of his erect body against her soft one and her heart began to race in excitement.

“Itachi,” she began softly as her breathing became hitched in her throat.

Hearing how much he affected her made Itachi want Hinata even more. “Hn?” he asked as his hands lowered the towel around her waist.

Uncharacteristically, Hinata turned to him, fully exposing herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her as she claimed his mouth with hers. She kissed him so thoroughly that when they finally pulled away, Itachi felt an overwhelming need to have more of her.

Hinata’s boldness was unexpected but welcomed, Itachi realized as she looked at him with sensual intensity. Itachi pulled Hinata up against him while she wrapped her legs around his waist, carefully avoiding the cut on his side. He then lifted her up as he stood and Hinata briefly wondered where he was taking them before her back landed on her soft mattress.

Feeling his kisses turn to biting against her neck sent more shivers down Hinata’s spine.  His lips were warm against her skin and Hinata could feel every inch of his naked body on top of hers. Everything that was happening was unexpected for her character. She wasn’t this wide-eyed innocent girl, but she wasn’t exactly the type to throw herself at someone. Hinata was always in control of these kind of urges, mainly because she didn’t have time to pursue too many romantic (or just sexual) relationships in the pasts thanks to Orochimaru.

The last time she did anything close to this was . . . well it was that damn genjutsu. Out of all the genjutsu’s he could put her in he chose that one! And all because he wanted—

Hinata eyes shot wide open and she pushed Itachi away from her.

Itachi almost toppled off the bed from the unexpected movement and stared down at Hinata confused as a dark blush overcame her features as she tried covering her exposed breast underneath him.

Was this another genjutsu?! Hinata tried peeking past Itachi to see if her father’s journal was still on the ground but then realized that was stupid. He could manipulate the jutsu to look like everything was normal, that’s how he got her the last time.

“T-This isn’t a g-genjutsu is it?” Hinata asked as she looked up at a dumbfounded Itachi.

“Huh?” Itachi asked, completely out of character because for once in his prodigy life, he was so fucking confused.

“A g-genjutsu!! D-did y-you trap me in your sharingan because you wanted to read my dad’s j-journal?” Hinata asked suspiciously. Which didn’t make any sense because if this really was a genjutsu this conversation was pointless and she should have been trying to find a way to release—

Her thoughts were interrupted when laughter filled the room. It wasn’t just a chuckle; it was an all-out type of affair. Itachi was on the floor holding his sides as he laughed up to the point that she swore there were tears coming out of his eyes.

“Itachi?” Hinata asked timidly as he rolled off of her and was still cracking up beside her.

He turned back toward her, breathing slightly labored from all the laughing he had just let loose.

“No, this isn’t my sharingan.” Itachi almost lost it again at Hinata’s expression and his body shook from trying to hold in a new round of laughter. “Why would you even ask that?” He asked once he got everything under control and came back to the bed.

“Because last time you didn’t want me to follow you and you put me in a genjutsu.” Hinata answered honestly, slightly pouting at being laughed at by the Uchiha.

“I understand that Hinata,” Itachi smiled as he brushed a strand of her long hair aside from her face. He was lying on his uninjured side, his hand propping his head out as he looked on at the Hyuga amused. “But why would you think _this_ particular situation was a genjutsu?”

“Because that’s the kind of thing I was trapped in last time!”

Itachi raised an eyebrow. “We had sex in your genjutsu?”

Hinata nodded her head as she blushed, looking down at her sheets.

“Hinata,” Itachi said as a soft smile overcame his features. I guess she didn’t realize that he had no control over that, and that was all _her_ doing. “I had no control over the genjutsu you were trapped in. I designed it so that your own thoughts would take over to make it seem more real.”

“W-What?” Hinata sputtered as her lavender eye widened in shock. Was she hearing everything correctly?!

Itachi smiled as his hand reached out to cup her cheeks, bringing her closer to him once again. “I can prove to you that this is real.” He murmured as his lips descended on hers once more.

 

A/N: I hope you like! Please leave a comment and review! <3

 


	25. Mika Yakushi

 

 Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha Manor after his training with Temari. It was already morning and the sun had just completely risen in the sky.

He wasn’t beat up, well; he did suffer some bruises when Naruto joined in the training. But he felt so exhausted because training with Temari felt like taking a test. It was more of a mental examination than combat.

She seemed to have done her homework when she found out she would be training him. She knew a lot of his strengths and reminded him of some of his weaknesses, painfully.

When it came to strength, he obviously bested her and Temari quickly realized that. But Sasuke soon realized relying on strength alone wouldn’t work on his new opponent. Temari was already a seasoned Anbu, using his normal methods wouldn’t work. He may have beat her in strength but she counteracted that with experience. Also, he didn’t know much about her fighting style besides the fact that she used a fan to destroy his hospital room when they first met. So in these cases, he opted to just wait her out to analyze her style then defeat her.

But, Temari’s wasn’t a close combat fighter like Sasuke. So she was more of the master at waiting it out and didn’t need to wait for him to get close to strike. After he made the first move, he knew this would be less about strength and more about wit.

Oftentimes she would stop the fighting to test his knowledge by asking about how he would react in different scenarios, then they would act it out – and he thought that was actually more interesting that way. Usually when he trained he would just fight his opponent, not talk strategy during.

Of course when Naruto came around he had to focus less about wit and just attack on instinct. Naruto’s style was simply over powering his opponents and that had obviously rubbed off on Sasuke. Naruto was at a level now that if you planned to trap him in a fight, it had to be all or nothing because there weren’t a lot of traps that could keep him contained.

But enough about training. Sasuke found it weird that there was a woman in his life who wasn’t trying to pry into his life. Even Hinata got all “let me see if you’re still possessed by Orochimaru” from time to time but Temari? He literally showed up at her house in the middle of the night, almost passed out, then she asked him if he wanted to train like it was no big deal.

Sasuke paused. He wondered just how fucked up her past must have been.

“Oi! Sasuke!” Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs when he spotted Sasuke walking home. The hyperactive blonde rushed over to him. “I just took a shower and have to run to a meeting. Man, training was good wasn’t it?! I didn’t really get the scenario stuff, and you hit me a lot during them, but the fighting stuff was fun!”

Naruto left only 10 minutes before Sasuke and he had already managed to go home, dress, change into a---- “Why are you wearing that ugly orange jumpsuit?” Sasuke asked horrified. “You’re not going to a meeting dressed like that are you?”

“What’s wrong with this?” Naruto sniffed, feeling insulted at the look of horror on Sasuke’s face. “I always used to wear this--”

“In high school,” Sasuke interrupted him. He was happy when they joined the FBI and Naruto was forced to wear normal suits. “I thought I burned that?”

“What?! I knew you did it on purpose you asshole!!” Naruto yelled at him and threw a punch, which Sasuke dodged. One day when they were still in high school, Sasuke snapped, he just couldn’t look at the offensive bright colors anymore and burned it with one of his fire jutsu’s . . . while Naruto was still wearing it.

“Sakura felt bad that you burned my favorite jumpsuit so she got me a new one!” Naruto said excitedly. “I just never had a chance to wear it.”

“And you choose now to do so?”

“What’s wrong with it?!”

“You look like a talking Cheetos puff!”

“Jeeze, are you guys always fighting?” Temari asked as she walked over to the bickering friends in the middle of the walkway.

Sasuke blinked. It seemed she had also returned home, showered, and managed to be on her way to work too. Where the fuck was everybody getting this energy from?!

“No, we’re good friends,” Naruto grinned as he threw an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder energetically. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his camaraderie.

Temari wasn’t too sure. She never saw two friends fight as if they were mortal enemies on the battlefield like they did at training.

“Sasuke you stink, why didn’t you bathe?” Naruto asked, wrinkling his nose and moved far away from the Uchiha dramatically.

Sasuke rolled his rolls. “I’m walking home to go do that dobe.”

“What?!” Naruto asked shocked, “Only now? What have you been doing this entire time?!”

“Shut up, not everybody has this extra abundance of energy,” Sasuke snapped, “Don’t you have a meeting to go to?”

“What?! I do!!!” Naruto screamed as he started to run in the direction of the president’s tower. “I’ll see you guys around!” He yelled back at them.

“He’s weird, but he means well.” Temari smirked as they watched Naruto speed off into the distance.

“Hn,” Sasuke sighed before turning back to the blonde in front of him. While most of the women in their village were pale and relatively thin, Temari was tan with a strong lean built. She was wearing standard Suna Anbu attire minus the protective gear and looked out of place in the scenery of the Leaf village. Everything was colorful and vibrant; she stood out with her light, washed out blonde hair and strange color eyes. It was as if she was a sunflower in a field of roses. But somehow, she held her own.

“Ok, this is creepy,” Temari muttered and Sasuke realized he was staring.

Oh God, how long was he doing that for?

“I’m just trying to figure you out.” Sasuke responded. Nice save!

“I thought last night was enough proof that I’m a woman?” Temari asked with her eyebrows raised causing Sasuke to look away. He couldn’t look her in the eyes now that he knew what kind of underwear she likes to wear! “Oh come on, I was just joking! You leaf Anbu are so uptight.” She sighed before turning.

“I’m going to say hi to your Hyuga friend then I’ll be free. If you want to train you know where to find me.”

Once again Sasuke found himself shielding himself as she teleported, a small windstorm practically spitting dirt in his eyes. He briefly wondered if she was doing that on purpose.

123 321

Hinata stretched her arms while yawning and opening her eyes. She was on her stomach and noticed dark black hair when she looked down. It seems that she was laying on Itachi.

She smiled to herself as she reached out and touched his hair and traced individual strands down his muscled back.

“That feels weird,” Itachi murmured from underneath Hinata. He was also laying on his stomach with his back to her.

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes. “That is the least romantic thing you could say,” she giggled.

She knew he was smiling and she rested her head on his shoulder. She just wished she could stay in this moment for a little while longer, but the knock on her door had other plans.

“Nee-san?” she heard Hanabi call out from the other side. “Are you in there? Temari-san wants to speak with you.”

Hinata inwardly groaned. Of course her moment of bliss wouldn’t last long.

“Temari probably wants to see my progress with the jutsu.” She murmured before she sat up. “I’m coming!” She called out.

“Ok, we’ll be in the living room,” Hanabi replied.

Hinata sighed as she got up, taking some sheets with her to grab her father’s journal. Looking back she noticed that Itachi was still in bed. “First you didn’t want to stay and now you don’t want to leave?” She asked, laughing to herself. Hmmm, what if he was dead? He wasn’t being very responsive all morning. It may have been a flesh wound but what if it had poison in it? He could be dead all now!

THWACK! The book made a dull noise as it bounced off of Itachi’s head.

Itachi rolled over and sat up groggily. He reached for the book by the edge of the bed where it landed and gave Hinata a questioning look.

“I t-thought you were dead,” Hinata stuttered, a dark blush forming on her cheeks as the sheets around his waist left little to be imagined underneath it; not that she didn’t have a pretty good idea of what was already there.

“So you threw a book at me?” Itachi asked, slightly amused at the woman’s reddening cheeks.

Hinata was slightly mortified, she was acting childish, but Itachi’s chuckle made her relax a little. “Sorry,” she giggled.

Itachi snorted, “You did that on purpose,” He stated as he rolled back over and promptly fell asleep.

“Wait,” Hinata said confused at the sleeping Uchiha on her bed. She walked backed over toward him and leaned closer to his face. Itachi opened one eye and saw her peering at him. “You’re not leaving?” she asked surprised.

“That is the least romantic thing you could say,” Itachi responded dryly as Hinata laughed.

She smiled when he turned away from her and seemingly burrowed deeper into her sheets. She was happy he wasn’t leaving and she already missed being beside him.

123

“So, have you made out with Sasuke yet?” Hanabi asked. Temari’s mouth went slack and she blinked in disbelief at the little Hyuga’s candor.

So far, all Temari knew about the Hyuga’s besides the fact that their eyes really freaked her out, was that the oldest sibling was actually a cousin from the Branch family and was the head of the clan now. She saw Neji a couple of times while he was in Anbu traveling to Suna and he had a reputation for being a bad ass. The other one, Hinata, was a mystery and kept to herself, and the youngest, apparently Hanabi, the girl before her, had no problem getting in your face. She didn’t seem to practice the Hyuga politeness.

“What do you mean?” Temari asked, genuinely curious.

Hanabi shrugged, “Well every girl is trying to do stuff with him and since you guys train together, it’s the easiest way to get close.”

“How do you know I’m training him?” Temari wondered, as that was all Anbu business.

“Neji hasn’t changed the password to his files.” Hanabi said with wide eyes just as Hinata entered the room. Temari wondered what she meant by that, but Hinata shooed her little sister away before sitting down and smiling nervously at Temari.

“Relax, I’m not here to yell at you,” Temari laughed. “This is just protocol.”

Hinata smiled in return, feeling less anxious. “Oh, well I . . . haven’t made any progress.” She said dejectedly.

Temari nodded, expecting as much. “I figured, it’s only been four days.” Temari shrugged while standing up.

“T-That’s it?” Hinata asked surprised, as Temari seemed ready to leave.

“Yeah, unless you have something else to add?” Temari raised an eyebrow at her.  

Hinata subconsciously clutched her father’s journal a little tighter but shook her head. “No.”

“Very well then. I’ll be checking on you once a week. I expect progress the next time I stop by Hyuga-san.”

Hinata nodded, “Of course Temari-san.”

123 321

“Hey there,”

Shikamaru slowly picked his head up off his desk. He hadn’t realized he was sleeping at work. “Kin,” he muttered before rubbing is eyes and sitting up straight.

Kin smirked before sitting in the seat in front of his desk casually. “Guess what?”

Shikamaru frowned. She seemed apprehensive about something. “Don’t tell me something’s up,” Shikamaru groaned.

“I’m just helping you do your job,” Kin laughed.

“What now? Is Orochimaru back from the dead or something?” Shikamaru asked while rolling his eyes.

“No, we’re not that unfortunate.” Anko snickered as she teleported into the room.

“Oh great, you’re here too? Is there a demon loose and we need to evacuate everyone?”

“Cute.” Anko rolled her eyes before leaning against his desk. She still held her position in Anbu but no longer went by “Niko”. “You know that village Orochimaru created?”

“What about it?” Shikamaru asked warily.

“I think he’s been secretly recruiting rouge Anbu from various nations to his village.” Kin said.

Shikamaru blinked. “That’s crazy, that would mean every single person in that village have the ability to destroy a small village.” S-class criminals were highly lethal.

“Well where have all the S-class criminals been lately?” Anko challenged. “Did you think they courteously stopped their criminal activity so you could go after Orochimaru? When Orochimaru joined with Akatsuki in the beginning and became “Akatsuki Hidden Sound”, he was testing everything out.”

Shikamaru sighed. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t hearing much about the criminals and Anko had a point.

“What makes you think they’re all at Orochimaru’s place? His sleepovers must be fun.” Shikamaru said sarcastically as he leaned back in his chair.

“Where else will they go?” Kin shrugged. “We won’t know until Itachi returns from his mission. If they don’t kill him of course.”

“Don’t say that,” Shikamaru groaned. If anything happened to Itachi, Hinata and Sasuke would be after his ass.

“I’ll try to investigate further.” Kin said as she stood but Shikamaru reached out for her, grasping her hand and giving her a serious look.

“And how the hell are you going to do that?” Shikamaru asked while raising an eyebrow. “Spy on a nation filled with possible rouge criminals?” When he received no response from her he turned to Anko. “And you’re ok with this? Putting her in danger all over again?”

“Jeeze Kin,” Anko sighed, “Your boyfriend is such a downer.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kin snapped before pulling away from Shikamaru. “Then how do you propose we go about this?” she questioned the man at the desk.

“We wait until Itachi file his report.” Shikamaru answered.

“And how will we know what that says?” Kin asked. “You’re the director of the FBI, not Anbu. You’re not privy to that information, nor am I.”

“Hello, I’m right here you know?” Anko boasted. “I can get that stuff eas--”

“Probably before everybody found out you were Niko.” Shikamaru reminded her. “You’re on break for a bit, remember?”

Anko groaned, “Oh yeah,”

“I have my ways, just trust me.” Shikamaru said as he looked at Kin. “Don’t do anything rash.”

“I’ve made it my mission to destroy everything concerning that monster Orochimaru. If your “lying in wait” tactic doesn’t work out, we’re doing things my way.” Kin grumbled before teleporting out.

“You guys really need to keep all of this sexual tension outside of your job you know.” Anko told him.

“Wait, what?” Shikamaru stammered confused.

“It’s so unprofessional.” Anko tsked then teleporting before Shikamaru could mutter, “We’re not dating…”

123

“Itachi?” Hinata called out as she entered her room.  She brought some spare clothes for him since his own were tattered and bloody.

She found him rewrapping his bandages around his side and almost dropped the clothes in her hand.

Hinata was in awe of his physique and couldn’t believe she hadn’t slept with him sooner! What? Were you expecting her to say something about how kind he was?! The man was attractive as fuck and Hinata could appreciate that!

He turned his head toward her when he heard her call his name. Hinata smiled and sat next to him while offering his change of clothes. “Can we get something to eat after this?” She asked timidly.

Itachi smiled as he reached out and gently held her chin, bringing her face closer to his. Leaning in toward her reddening face, Itachi kissed her tenderly, tasting every inch of her mouth sensually before slowly ending the kiss. He wished they could enjoy their time together but, “Of course,” he said softly against her lips before pulling away reluctantly. “However,” he began, turning serious. “It’s best if Sasuke comes along. I need to discuss with you both about the Sound village.”

Hearing anything concerning Orochimaru immediately made Hinata alert. “OK, we should get that out of the way.”

Itachi nodded before pulling out his cell phone.

123

“Can you at least call before you show up in my house?” Temari asked as she walked out of her bathroom dripping wet in nothing but a towel and noticed Sasuke standing inside her room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. “I’m starting to realize you don’t like to wear clothes.”

“I’m starting to realize you have no problem with breaking in and entering.” Temari replied just as flippantly.

Sasuke shrugged before he turned away from her and walked back into the living room. Her bedroom door was open so he just wanted to see if she was inside.

Temari sighed as she picked up some clothes to change into and returned to her bathroom. After leaving the Hyuga’s she went and did some training by herself and really didn’t hold back. She was tired and was planning to sleep but alas, duty calls.

“Alright, what do you want?” she asked as she walked outside in jogging pants and a t-shirt.

Sasuke gave her a strange look but nothing more. “To train.”

“You’re too late.” Temari shrugged. “I already trained today and don’t have the energy to babysit you now.”

“Babysit?” Sasuke scowled.

“Babysit, train, same difference.”

Sasuke remained standing as he looked outside her window. He really didn’t want to be alone at the Uchiha manor right now . . . in case he had another . . . well whatever he had that led him to Temari’s in the first place.

“If you’re scared of having another panic attack,” Temari began slowly as she walked over to him. “You should probably go see someone like Sakura--”

“Panic attack?” Sasuke asked incredulously as he turned toward her. “Is that what you think is wrong with me?”

Temari inwardly sighed. “First off, I don’t think anything’s wrong with you, except for the fact that you like breaking in and entering my house. Wait, how are you doing that in the first place? Ugh, never mind,” Temari shook her head before continuing. “I’m just saying, you need to take some time off. Your body was just taken over by a complete psychopath two weeks ago and you got out of a coma four days ago. I don’t even understand how Konoha allowed you to train. You probably have post-traumatic stress disorder.” She was starting to think people in the leaf village were probably just used to more fucked up shit than this.

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair as he began to think. He honestly didn’t know what to do and didn’t know who he could turn to about the faceless men who were attacking him.

“Sasuke?”

Coming out of his reverie, he looked down at Temari again, noticing her strange eyes looking up at him. It was then he realized, despite her overpowering and confident demeanor, she was pretty damn short.

“Are you hungry?” she asked, completely confusing the Uchiha. One minute she wanted to know what was wrong and the next she was perfectly ok with ignoring it.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but then his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Itachi, he answered.

“I’m out.” He answered. He assumed Itachi returned to the Uchiha Compound and was looking for him.

“Hello to you too,” he heard his brothers dry voice reply. “We have to talk.”

Usually, Sasuke would have taken this opportunity to say something sarcastic but the seriousness in his voice threw him off. “Where are you?”

“Hinata and I are at Ichi’s.”

‘ _Hinata_?’ Sasuke wondered. This must have had something to do with Orochimaru. “Very well.” He answered. “I will be there shortly.” He ended the call and looked down and saw Temari casually leaning against the sofa he was standing in front of as she waited for him to finish his call.

“Looks like you’re busy.” She smirked. “Good, now I can sleep.”

“Dinner.”

“What?” Temari asked confused.

“We’ll go out for dinner later.”

“Are you asking me orrrr?” Temari asked.

“Are you going to be busy?”

“Well no, but—”

“Then I’ll see you later.” He said before teleporting. Sasuke really didn’t know what compelled him to act the way he did. Maybe he enjoyed her company.

“What?” he asked as he slid into a booth where Itachi and Hinata were. Ichi’s was an international cuisine bar/restaurant and was usually crowded and even loud. It was a great place to share top-secret information without being noticed.

After staring at him Hinata went on to say, “I really can’t see him, the way you said he used to be before Orochimaru ruined everything.” Hinata said as she turned to Itachi who shrugged.

“He was still sarcastic but actually polite and thoughtful.” Itachi said as he looked at his younger brother.

Sasuke mouth went slack. “Hey, don’t talk about me!” he yelled at Itachi. “Whatever he said is a lie Hinata.”

Hinata giggled before she turned serious. “Sasuke, is something wrong?” she asked as she looked him up and down.

“You look pale,” Itachi noted.

“Skin looks a little dry,” Hinata added.

“Need a haircut,” Itachi suggested.

“Your eyes look almost blood shot.” Hinata observed.

“I’m quite peachy actually.” Sasuke snapped. He really didn’t feel like discussing his physical appearance right now. “Let’s get to the point. This has something important to do with Orochimaru right?”

Itachi leaned in closer. “While I was in Sound I was attacked.”

Sasuke looked his brother up and down. “Really? Your skin looks like you’ve had good sex or something.”

He wasn’t expecting the gagging noises emanating from Hinata. The two Uchiha’s stared as she choked on the water she was sipping.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She said dryly when no one offered to help.

Sasuke turned back to his brother who was looking at Hinata with fond amusement in his eyes. He’ll inquire about that later but for now, “If you got attacked, I was expecting more bruises than the scratch on your cheek.”

“Konan was there and warned me to leave.”

“Konan? That’s the blue haired woman from Akatsuki right?” Sasuke asked. “What is she doing there?”

“Apparently the entire village is made up of other rouge S-class criminals.”

“What? Why?” Hinata asked alarmed.

“I don’t know,” Itachi concluded. “She tried filling me in with some things, but then I was attacked.”

“What did she say?” Sasuke pressed.

“Orochimaru recruited them to live in his village. There’s a hierarchy. A chosen few dictate everybody else. Those few would be the ones to know what’s going on. Apparently this was Orochimaru’s plan B if he couldn’t get Sasuke.”

“Which he did, so,” Sasuke added sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Hinata murmured before asking Itachi, “So she doesn’t know why he gathered all of those criminals? Was he planning on using them to destroy Konoha?”

“It’s hard to say.” Itachi responded. “When Konan initially came to Sound they didn’t mention any plan to destroy Konoha. They sold it as this new place for them to start over.”

“We’re supposed to believe that Orochimaru is running a charity for criminals?” Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows.

“That’s all I know. She mentioned that he did say if the criminals wanted to live there, when the time came, they would have to help him. But the leaders of the village are waiting for something. . .”

“Or someone,” Hinata whispered.

Sasuke sighed. “He’s not planning on coming back from the dead, is he?” he asked while looking around the table but only being met with grim expressions.

“We need to figure out what’s going on.” Hinata said. “Did Konan mention any of the elites in charge of running the village in Orochimaru’s absence?”

“Pein. She said he had gotten close and was unreachable to her. The Akatsuki there barely see him.”

“Anyone else?” Sasuke asked.

Itachi closed his eyes . . . what Konan said next was what scared him the most. That’s why he came rushing back to Konaha, desperately hoping that Sasuke and Hinata were ok.

“Yes . . . Mika.”

Sasuke eyes widened as he stared at Itachi. “ _Our_ Mika?”

Hinata was confused at their expressions. She only heard that name once before, but it was a long time ago.

“Mika Yakushi?” Sasuke asked again.

“Yakushi?” Hinata wondered out loud. Wasn’t that Kabuto’s last name?

“Yes.” Itachi said.

“Who is she?” Hinata asked.

“That’s impossible Itachi,” Sasuke went on, ignoring Hinata’s inquiry.

“I know,” Itachi sighed.

“No,” Sasuke said while shaking his head. “Konan’s wrong.”

“Who is she?!” Hinata yelled.

“She’s dead.” Sasuke finally answered. “She was Kabuto’s sister and Itachi killed her eight years ago.”

 

 

A/N: I know, cliff hanger. I’m sorry. Please Review!

Backstory on Mika: I mentioned her in earlier chapters. She’s the reason why Kabuto hates the Uchiha’s and wants revenge. P.S.- She’s a character I made up.

 

Please review!!

 

 


End file.
